Prelude to the End
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Tsukune was just an average Human who couldn't pass the entrance exam to get into High school. One faithful day changed Tsukune's life as he knew it... but was it for better or worst... now Tsukune and his friends will be sucked in to a whole new adventure preparing them for the End. (Rosario & Vampire Retold) Pairing: Harem Tsukune: Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Ruby, (Comic Here!) Kyph98
1. Chapter 1: Not a Mix Up

**Stories that will be involved and mentioned.**

**Legacy of Michael: Prelude to the End will be the epilogue of Legacy of Michael (Still in Production.) shrines dedicated to the Legendary Hero Michael will be seen around Yokai Academy, and other various places.**

**Rise of the Golden Empire: Briefly mentioned in the Yokai Academy's archives.**

**The Guardian War: Although the Yokai dimension has no idea what is occurring beyond Earth, Tsukune and his friends, will be informed of a War going on that is deciding the fate of Earth as they speak.**

**Humano-Vamperial War: Mentioned in Yokai History classes, it tells what the war was about, and why over half of the Pureblood Vampires wear the Rosary to contain their powers.**

**Ancient Heart War: Tsukune will be informed what led to the Guardian War, and why it is so important that once was whole should not be combined.**

PRELUDE TO THE END

Chapter One: Not a Mix up...

Tsukune leaned against the window of the bus, for some reason he found it a little odd about no other students being on board, but decided to put it from his mind.

_Well I should consider my self lucky of getting into this academy ever since I failed the entrance exam._

The Bus came to a full stop as it reached its destination, the Necromancer bus driver smiled under his cap as he put his cigarette out.

"Hey Kid... watch yourself Yokai academy can be a very dangerous place if you're not careful... slip up and you could end up dead."

Tsukune's eyes shot open hearing that from the bus driver, he assumed he was joking about what he said. As Tsukune stepped off the bus, all he saw was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head.

"Hey... uh where's the school?" Tsukune asked the bus driver, before he could close the bus door.

The Bus driver pointed at the trail leading through a cemetery surrounded by a dead forest.

"Follow the trail it'll lead you right up to the entrance, you can't miss it... Good Luck..."

The Bus sped off into the tunnel which looked like it led to an endless abyss. Tsukune took his suitcase carrying it through the cemetery.

"Jesus this place looks like it's from a horror film."

Tsukune tried to walk alongside the cemetery's hedge stones as he felt that the dead didn't deserve to be walked upon. Sound of a dead branch broke from under his foot, startling the bats around him causing him to fall backwards tumbling down the hill.

_Crap, Crap, Crap!_

Tsukune manage to catch someone in a black cloak wearing a hood that matched her cloak, was walking along a dirt trail.

"Wa-atch (umph!) Ou-uuut!"

The cloaked figure's head snapped to the side of her seeing the tumbling man. Like a bowling ball to a bowling pin, Tsukune slammed right in to her knocking her off her feet and sending him on to her. The cloaked figure's hood slid down off her head, revealing pale skin, short messy black hair, red eyes, black tinted lipstick, and black diamond earrings. The unknown figure's eyes glanced at Tsukune who had his face stuffed between her breasts that were strapped down by bindings under her black clothing.

"Hey!-" The woman shouted but stopped at Tsukune lifted his head up slowly to see the person he just knocked over.

"Sorry! I fell down from the hill on accident, I didn't know anyone was down here!" Tsukune said as he rolled off the woman.

The Woman picked up the scent of his blood traveling down his cheek from a cut receiving it down the hill, her eyes dilated turning her Red Iris colored eyes to a reptile shaped pupil, she knew that scent from anywhere, he was Human.

"Oh my goodness you're bleeding!" The Woman panicked sitting up taking a piece of fabric from her cloak wiping the blood off of his cheek.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked as she licked the fabric to get it wet.

"I'm sorry, I'm Alexis Veelra Yours?" Alexis asked as she slowly pulled her black gloved hand away from Tsukune's face.

"Oh, I'm Tsukune Aono, I'm actually here to enroll in Yokai academy... are you here for the same reason?" Tsukune asked offering her hand as he got up.

"No I... …. .. Sort of, it's actually really complicated to talk about." Alexis said with a tired expression.

"Oh I understand, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have any other choice either.. Though I seem to be lost now, because I have no idea where the campus is..." Tsukune replied looking for a hint of civilization near them.

Alexis pointed behind her where she was walking at an old sign which said Yokai academy.

"Hey... listen Tsukune... the Academy here is... well it's a bit weird... just play along with it, I have something to take care of... I'll meet you at the school when I'm done so don't worry about not fitting in." Alexis said as she placed her hood back on shrouding her face in a shadow.

"Oh okay... Thank- …. Hey where did you go?" Tsukune asked turning around into each direction that was in plain view.

"Ahhh! Watch Out!" A pink hair girl screamed riding a bike.

"What the-"

Both Tsukune and the occupant of the bike were sent flying under a tall tree.

/

Alexis immediately stopped where she was walking seeing a brown owl with silver eyes.

"You've been following me since I ran into the Human Liz..."

The brown owl immediately shape shifted into a 4,9 ft tan skin, grey short hair, silver hair, and a brown cloak with hood.

"How'd you know it was me Alexis?" Liz asked rocking her feet in opposite directions on the tree branch.

"For starters for an owl you're not a very stealthy glider, and second of all Owl's don't normally have silver eyes that can glow..." Alexis informed Liz folding her arms, looking up at Liz.

"Hmph! Says you Miss, I have Red eyes..." Liz shot back sticking her tongue out.

"For God sakes it escapes me how they let someone like you in to the Sentinels let alone a Guardian."

"What? Just because you're a Dragon you automatically have claim to be on Earth?"

The mere thought of a child like Liz being in the Sentinels still evaded her.

"The Dragon Council has been watching over it for Thousands of Years! Why are you even here?!"

"Simple you were supposed to send the Human back and then wipe his memory... but you didn't isn't that- "

Liz immediately stopped talking as Alexis was on the branch in a flash, her hand on her face causing Liz's eyes to dilate freezing her.

"You will have no memory of this conversation, and return with a report of the situation being taken care of."

Alexis removed her hand seeing Liz disappearing between the gust of wind, seeing Liz disappear Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

_No one can know my intentions here, If anyone knows that I have had a hand to play in this 'Tsukune Aono' being here there could be serious Hell to pay... but I don't have any other choice... Tsukune's body will provide an excellent host... and I will fulfill my orders... even if it goes against our beliefs in guiding Humanity..._

_/_

"So now that introductions are out of the way are there any questions someone might have before we begin meowww?" Instructor Nekonome asked her class catching the attention of the student Saizou Kamiya raised his hand while leaning on his other.

"Yeah I have a question teach... why the Hell are we learning to coexist with those pathetic Humans? I mean they're completely inferior to us they should be our food and their woman... " Saizo licked his lips looking at one of the female students in the class room by him.

"Well... for those who do not know much about history... A War with Humanity cost us dearly... The First Monsters to declare war on Humanity was the Vamperial Council, which was commanded by those vampires of what we call S Class monster during the Dark Age's of Humanity... so this would be after the fall of Rome some time around 700 A.D. This marked the first day of the Humano-Vamperial War, during this time gave rise to the Human Hero known as Michael the Great. Michael stopped the Vamperial attempts to conquer the Eastern Frankish border through the access of the Rhine River, this was the turning point of the war... Fearing complete loss the Vamperial Council requested the assistance of other Monsters causing the Vampire pride to become literally nothing. During the Closing of the war, Michael created this realm connected to many to separate Monsters and Humans alike... Before he left a group bearing a banner of a Golden Dragon and a black standard removed all history retaining about the war from Human history in an attempt to make us as a fairy tale. Humans today now out number us, and out weaponized us, if we'd declare war on them we'd be ultimately destroyed Meoow! So in conclusion we must learn to coexist with them to survive in a world controlled by them."

Tsukune's eye was twitching from hearing everything that was coming out of the teachers mouth.

Saizou though was more interested in the scent of Human he was picking up, but stopped when a Pink hair girl came through the door of the class quickly out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late... Tsukune there you are we're in the same class!" Moka cheered for joy tackling Tsukune.

/

Alexis quickly made her way through the broken trail leading back to the school.

_Shit I hope Tsukune hasn't found out that this school's purpose yet..._

Alexis was nearing the school entrance but stopped when she saw Tsukune by a Vending machine who was talking to a pink haired girl, before Alexis could approach she saw another student approach Tsukune picking him up by the collar slamming him against the vending machine.

"Listen hear wimp, Moka is my girl so why don't you-" Saizou was interrupted as he felt a gloved fist stunned him in the spine causing him to immediately drop Tsukune, Alexis turned Saizou over to the ground one knee on his back and both her hands on his Left arm. A simple twist nearly caused the blood to drain from Tsukune's face as he heard pops and snaps coming from Saizou's arm.

"GRAAAAGHHH! You Bitch Get off!" Saizo screamed in pain as Alexis broke his Left arm.

"You ever lay a finger on him again your Fucking arm comes off, do we have an understanding." Alexis said into Saizou's ear.

"Yes! I understand! ARGGGH LET GO NOW!" Saizou hollered in pain.

Alexis released his left arm then proceeded to kick him to the nearest tree sending him flying. Seeing Saizou crawl away from the tree she immediately went to check on Tsukune who was amazed out she took down Saizou that quick.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" Alexis rushed over to check if Tsukune was injured.

"I'm fine thanks for coming- Alexis, watch out!" Tsukune shouted as Saizou's monster form came at her throwing a fist into her face.

Alexis was thrown into the building's wall collapsing the walls structure around her.

"Now its your turn!" Saizou roared at Tsukune causing him to shake from seeing this massive brute in front of his eyes.

"Come on Tsukune, this way!" Moka shouted grabbing Tsukune by the arm dragging him in the forest.

The two made their way in to the brush of the forest, but it was ultimately futile attempt to escape the giant. Saizou smacked Tsukune with his Left arm that quickly recovered, sending Tsukune on to Moka.

***CHINK***

Tsukune felt an metallic object in his hand.

"Your Rosary..."

"You got it off..." Moka said in disbelief.

/

Alexis quickly threw the rubble off of her as she regained consciousness, making a mad dash after the tracks that led to the forest.

/

"LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Inner Moka shouted as she kicked Saizou's monster form through several trees.

Moka popped her neck as she stretched from resting in her own body.

"How about you learn yours Bitch!" Saizou announced striking Moka with a tree breaking it in half, leaving Moka to stumble back as her right leg failed to support her body.

"Damn it!" Moka said gritting her teeth in pain.

"No!"

Tsukune got in front of Moka to take the blunt of the damage that would surely kill her, causing a Moka to become surprise from Tsukune's actions.

"Ha! Doesn't matter I was going to kill you anyways, might as well do it now so I can Fuck hot stuff over there! RARRGH!"

_This is it..._

Tsukune closed his eyes expecting the pain to be unbearable.

"Gah!" Moka and Tsukune quickly noticed that was a sound of pain emitting from Saizou, Tsukune's eyes widened seeing a black rapier with electricity encircling it.

Alexis withdrew her blade leaving her to kick Saizou in the back of the legs bringing him down to his knees, Alexis sheathed her sword before grabbing Saizou by the back slamming his head in to the ground. Saizou rolled on his back to get back in to the fight, but his charge was stopped as a chain of lighting was being shot out of the finger tips of Alexis's hands. The smell of burning flesh nearly caused Tsukune to hurl. The endless barrage of Lightning was painful for Saizou, it felt like some one was cooking him over a fire place. Alexis powered down stopping the chain lightning from continuing seeing the charred corpse smoking. Saizou was twitching and was groaning from the pain of electrocution, Alexis approached Saizou drawing her Rapier, emitting with an electrical current.

"No, No, NO PLEASE I Promise I'll never bother you again! ARGGGHGGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Alexis with a quick thrust stabbed his heart, without any warning Alexis levitated off the ground, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen as dark clouds began to form overhead, purple Lightning bolts struck Alexis's hands causing a connection from the sky to her. Alexis guided the lightning at the blade acting as a conductor frying Saizou. Alexis landed on top of Saizou's lifeless corpse her hands smoking from using that much power.


	2. Chapter 2: A Trapped Soul

**Okay before I continue with Prelude to the End let me get some things sorted out… First off to start with Alexis, yes she is an OC but she's no Mary Sue… She's not taking over the main character role, nor is she taking most of the scenes she'll play a somewhat important role to the story.**

**I take constructive criticism.**

**Tsukune's role in the story will be amped up he will actually be able to pull his weight in a fight early on in the series.**

**Expect two new OC's to enter the series.**

PRELUDE TO THE END

Alexis removed the blade from the charred corpse, wiping the blood off the blade before sheathing it. Tsukune helped Moka up offering her to lean on him leaving her to wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Are you two alright?" Alexis asked seeing if there were any serious injuries on the two.

"I'm fine… but the help was not needed…. I was about to show the error in that Monster's decision." Moka said as she sat on a boulder popping her leg back into place.

"What about you Tsukune?"

"Me? I'm fine, what about you… I saw Saizou punch you through a concrete wall… I thought that killed you…" Tsukune said with an obvious worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about me, I've been in much tougher situations than that… but thank you for the concern... Tsukune… you two should head back to campus…. I'll deal with the trash here…"

/

Both inner Moka and Tsukune got a good distance away from Alexis as she disposed of Saizou's body.

"Tsukune you tried to save my life by standing in front of me why?" Moka asked stepping in front of Tsukune stopping him in his trail.

"Because… I didn't want to see you get hurt anymore.."

"Tsukune, what you did was foolish, no matter how noble it might be of you to sacrifice your own life, you wouldn't have done much to block Saizou's advance."

Tsukune felt utterly useless hearing that from Moka.

"—But thank you… I do appreciate the gesture… Now hand me my Rosary please."

Tsukune handed Moka's Rosary that he kept in his shirt's pocket.

"Hey… Tsukune…. See you around some times."

_***KLINK***_

Moka's silver hair and red eyes began to change back to her outer self's appearance, Moka fell into Tsukune's arms exhausted from the sudden change.

"Tsukune…. "

_Moka changed back to her old self again?_

"Tsukune… You smell delicious. *Bites in to his neck.*"

_Yoww!_

/

Ashes littered the ground where Saizou's monster form was.

"Good riddance... (Notices her Guardian Amulet is lighting up) hmm?... No not Now, I'm So close!"

Alexis appeared on top of the Yokai Academy building where she detected Tsukune's presence.

"Tsukune..." Alexis made Tsukune aware of her presence.

"Alexis! How did you get up here... I thought you were still in the forest..." Tsukune backed up near the ledge from being jump scared.

"Tsukune... I have to go..." Tsukune saw a hint of worry in Alexis's voice.

"Go... go where?"

Humans were not allowed to know about her true origin, Alexis knew that... even though she's breaking several rules by allowing a Human to be here.

"It's not important, I've been summoned to help some... _very important people_... and if I don't leave now their lives could be put in jeopardy... so I don't know how long I'll be gone..."

Before Tsukune could try to stop her, Alexis waved her hand in front of Tsukune's face freezing time for him completely. Alexis removed A black jewel tied around her neck with a white spark in it. The jewel was raised to her lips quietly uttering words in an unknown language.

_"Michael Faal Lot hon dii zul, Zu'u kelnat amiv hi kopraan kolos hi aal orofaal. Michael Faal Lot Hon dii zul, Zu'u kelnat amiv hi hin ziist grozein do pah. Michael Faal Lot Zu'u tinvaak zeim hi wundun wah daar kopraan ful hi aal lahney. "_

_(Translation: __Michael The Great hear my voice, I deliver onto you a body where you may regain. Michael The Great Hear my voice, I deliver onto you your second chance of all. Michael The Great I talk through you travel to this body so you may live. __)_

Alexis kissed the Jewel uttering another three words.

_Su'um,_

_(Translation: Breath__)_

_Ro,_

_(Translation: Balance)_

_Lahney_

_(Translation: __Live__)_

She connected her lips to Tsukune's breathing out the white spark. With the transfer complete the soul resided in sleep with in Tsukune. A tear traveled down her eyes, as she unfroze Tsukune.

"Good bye Tsukune, stay safe."

"Wait-"

But a dark flash claimed her, she was no more.

_Why was she such in a hurry to leave?_

"Tsukune?"

_!_

Tsukune quickly turned around seeing Moka placing her hands behind her back leaning forward.

"Hey Tsukune I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me?" Moka asked nervously while looking directly at her feet trying to not get lost in his eyes.

/

_**Darkness shrouds everything... But is Darkness truly evil?**_

_**Fah Zu'u lost sizaan tii do sul Zu'u lost kosaan kogron ko sil sogaal. ..**_

_**(Translation: **_**_For I have lost count of day since I have been confined in this soul gem. _**_**)**_

_**My eyes are open though nothing is revealed...**_

_**Los Zu'u dilon uv los Zu'u nahlaas?**_

_**(Translation: **_**_Am I dead or am I alive? _**_**)**_

_**Do I border on both? Is this my purgatory?**_

_**Zu'u hon nid sumah do Dinok, nuv dreh Zu'u fraan ek sulvek mahlov.**_

_**(Translation: **_**_I hear no whisper of Death, nor do I feel her comforting embrace. _**_** )**_

_**I am at Conflict...**_

_**Zu'u los neh tahriik.**_

**_(Translation: I am never safe. )_**

_**I am alone...**_

_**Hokzii gekenlok dii lor. ..**_

_**(Translation: **_**_Demons encircle my thoughts._**_**)**_

_**My soul is incased...**_

_**Dii kopraan los nusaan. ..**_

**_(Translation: My body is gone.)_**

_**Eternal sleep awaits... **_

_**Graal do Hil. .. Dii sil los ni naalein. . Graal do Mun Hil? Til los kun? Zu'u fraan faadus. .. Zu'u vis fraan ont zuk! Dii Slumber lost bo wah oblaan, Zu'u kent vopraan, Zu'u kent koraav zeim faal Munro miin. .. to dii sil los ni nuk wah koraav fos rok koraav. .. . ful kos nii, I've kosaan voth tir miin fah osos tiid, Zu'u vis saraan mal lingrahiik, ahst suk Zu'u lost company. ..**_

_**(Translation: A heart beat**_**_. . . My soul is not alone. . A Human Heart Beat? There is light? I feel warm. . . I can feel once more! My Slumber has come to an end, I must awake, I must see through the Human's eyes. . . though my soul is not ready to see what he sees. . . . so be it, I've been with out sight for some time, I can wait a little longer, at least I have company_**_**)**_

_**Yes... Company... **_

/

"So I don't understand she took off just like that?" Moka asked drinking her tomato juice from the can by her meal.

"Yeah she said that 'Very Important people' were in trouble... it's all very confusing..." Tsukune said before he took a bite out of his meal.

"Well I'm sure she'll come back soon."

Moka placed her hands on Tsukune's right hand as he reached for his fork, causing Tsukune to blush a bit leaving his right hand to have goosebumps for some odd reason.

_**Sosnaak...**_

_**(Translation: Vampire)**_

"Vampire? Wait how did I understand that, I've never heard that language before..." Tsukune said out loud...

"Heard What Tsukune?" Moka asked giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Didn't you hear a voice?"

"Nope just yours silly... you must be hungry and exhausted from today's journey..."

_Maybe Moka's right, I mean a lot did happen today..._

The two sat together eating their meals, while trying to forget what happened in the forest, but one thing Tsukune wanted to know was... why did Alexis risk herself to save him and Moka... or was it just him she wanted to save?

/


	3. Chapter 3: A Destined One

PRELUDE TO THE END

A young man stands in a large drop ship, dimly lit, his hand over his head, gripping a bar for stability...he stands 6'5, muscular, and fit, with dark brown hair, and bright green eyes, he has 7 long whip scars running down his back from his child hood, he was a child soldier, born and bred to do war, which is frowned upon in Wolf Legion society, This young man of 15 is Sgt. Major Nick of Razor company, under the W.L marines. when the leader found out about the child soldier project, he was less then pleased, but surprised by the out comes, he tried to make it up to the children by sending them to schools, to try and help them regain bits of their humanity...they failed...now as punishment for a controversial friendly fire, He is being sent to a more...suiting..academy Sgt. Nick's handler looks at the young man through his shades and sits back "Nick, keep in mind, this place is not filled with people that your used to..so you ha- " Nick cuts him off with a growl I know... just butt out back stabber" Nick say's angrily, Agent just then made a sigh. The pilot calls over the intercom "ETA 2 hours sir, you may want to settle in..." Nick groans..and sits across from his handler... there is a very awkward silence forward I had no choice but to accept the general's council on this matter..."

/

/

/

In the Men's dormitory, Tsukune stands in the bathroom looking at his eyes observing the blood shot eyes invading his pupils.

"Weird... I'm not tired... nor did I get anything in my eyes yesterday... "

Tsukune took one last glance at his yes before stepping away from the mirror. It took two minutes for Tsukune to quickly get dressed as he was almost late meeting with Moka. Quickly leaving the Dormitory, Tsukune bumped into a girl who he'd seen at his class. The Teal Ponytail girl fell to the ground, causing Tsukune to catch her quickly.

"S-sorry.. I didn't see you there."Tsukune said pulling her up on her feet with one hand.

"Thank you for helping me, and I should've watched where I was going...Hey I know you you're Tsukune."

"Yes that's right... Who are you?" Tsukune asked leaving the girl to press her chest against his moving closer to his ear.

"I'm Kurumu Kurono, will you be my friend Tsukune." Tsukune noticed that her eyes had some sort desire to it, Tsukune felt like he was being drawn toward her.

_**Vogahvon...**_

(Translation: _**Resist**_)

Kurumu eye's widened as Tsukune wasn't drooling over her from the charm ability, instead his mind was resisting the simplest enticing powers that usually turned any man into a willing slave.

"Sure I'll be happy to be your friend, we can talk later... I got to meet up with my other friend who is waiting for me... See you!"

Kurumu reached a hand out almost to stop Tsukune from running down the hall.

"Wait!... Looks like this will be much more interesting than I thought..."

_**This boy needs to be more careful, not every pretty face is an innocent person... Then again I can't really talk the naivety of the situations I got my self in to when I was his age...**_

Meeting Moka outside in the courtyard brought sudden joy to his heart seeing his friend sitting at the bench patiently waiting for him.

"Hmm... Tsukune!" Moka jumped directly at him causing him to catch Moka twirling her around, causing some jealousy towards the onlookers.

Tsukune looked down at Moka's emerald green eyes, leaving her to gaze right back at his brown eyes.

"Tsukune..." Moka said with bliss in her voice as she leaned closer.

"Oh Moka...' Tsukune said lost in the moment.

_**Oh God kill me.. again...**_

Tsukune believed he would have his first kiss with Moka, but unfortunately for him Moka sunk her teeth into Tsukune's neck.

_Yow!_

_**Rax nau dii ruus! Dur hi Sosnaak! **_

_**Translation: (Teeth On my Neck! Curse you Vampire!) **_

_She's going to suck the blood out me..._

Tsukune pried Moka off of his neck covering the bite mark trying to stop any blood from rushing to the puncture.

"Sorry Tsukune, it's hard to control myself when your blood is just so delicious." Moka said placing her hands behind her back.

"Well can you give me a warning at least?" Tsukune asked with a painful voice.

Behind one of the pillars holding a shaded roof in the court yard Kurumu smiled deviously hatching a brilliant scheme.

_**/**_

Tsukune was preparing to head back to his room from a day of school work, however he stopped at near the entrance of the Men's dormitory Kurumu was leaning by the wall near the door holding her head. Tsukune immediately sought to help her to see if she was injured in any way.

"Kurumu? did something hurt you?" Tsukune asked Kurumu kneeling down.

Kurumu eyes looked up at Tsukune, preparing her charm ability.

_**Wait... no, no, no, Kid run!**_

The soul residing In Tsukune was unable to communicate with Tsukune, they both were affected by Kurumu's charm ability.

"So Tsukune... you're going to forget about that sucky Moka, who's using you just for blood alright, and you're just going to pay attention to me from now on."

"Anything for you Kurumu..." Tsukune said as if all emotion was stripped from his mind, leaving Kurumu to give her self a mental thumbs up.

Kurumu wrapped an arm around Tsukune's arm walking him away from the entrance that would lead to his room and near the lockers, showing off everyone her prized catch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Headmaster of Yokai academy was sitting in a dark room viewing some sort of dark object possessed in an orb, he tilted his head up in the dark shadow cocking his head.

"There's no use in trying to hide, I can here the whispers of the shadow..."

Five Cloaked figures walked out of the shadows, some of the with blue glowing eyes others with green.

"Mikogami... is that what you are called now? and what is with the white robe, I mean honestly..."

Mikogami just leaned back in his chair crossing his arms, uninterested in his choice of style.

"It separates me from you, besides black has worn off on me."

The hooded figures began chuckling, leaving Mikogami to stand up from his chair, ending the laughter.

"Dare I ask what brings you to this dimension?" Mikogami asked putting the relic in his cabinet.;

"I'm surprised that you haven't used this Dimension as a gateway for Necoria... Do you know how long we've been searching for a Dimension that leads to Earth? … but what surprises me is that the Golden Inquisition hasn't figured out that this realm is being controlled by a Necromancer."

"Former..." Mikogami added in.

"Please let's not kid ourselves you still bare the taint... My guess is someone did you a favor, keeping you or this Dimension out of the Golden Inquisition's eye... If true you have an Obligation to return to Necoria and inform the Grand Masters of the Necromancer Order..." The leader added in sitting on a shadow like throne.

"Perhaps, but maybe I feel no desire to do such a thing, I'd like to keep chaos around these parts in check."

"Oh how far you have fallen, We thrive from Chaos don't you know that... you cast a spell on your original name, stealing it from people's memories... You intend to go through with... what ever you're planning aren't you?" The Necromancer asked Mikogami.

"Why yes... yes I do."

"Hmm... a shame, instead of assisting the betterment of our creed, you betrayed us... We'll have to bring you down now."

The Necromancers began drawing their weapons preparing to close in on two in the back opened up a portal summoning Servant grunts and Brutes to walk in, followed by two Serith's.

**(Serith's are 9ft tall suited in steel armor with assortment of weapons, they do the bidding of their Necromancer Masters.)**

Mikogami just smiled opening his cabinet pulling out a blade sheathed with a black string wrapped around it.

A Serith shot a blade tied to a chain at Mikogami, though Mikogami moved to the side letting the chain go over his shoulder. Mikogami grabbed the chain while two of the Necromancers charged him. With a quick pull the Armored giant was pulled through the crowd smashing the cabinet behind Mikogami. The Servent grunts made a frenzied charge with a brute moving on his flank, Mikogami moved a split second as the Brute's blade came swinging down on a Grunt's head splitting it. The Other Grunt's body was shredded when Mikogami raised his hand firing a purple and black like flame at the monster, prying the blade out of the grunt's head the brute turned around only to find it's head severed off with Mikogami's longsword. The Second Serith tackled Mikogami pushing him towards his desk while the other Necromancers moved in for the kill.

Mikogami turned the Serith's head all the way around causing the armored giant to turn it back around but had complications. Mikogami took the chains around it's body twirling it around with ease smacking the other Necromancers around the room. A Necromancer armed with a shadow spear moved in to take the kill but was thrown down to the ground by Mikogami, while another with twin daggers moved on to his desk jumping to bring him down to the ground. Mikogami stepped on the pole end of the spear causing it to shoot up skewering the Necromancer Assassin. The remaining three Necromancers charged at once with the intent to kill their target with one decisive blow. The three Necromancers, used a shadow teleportation technique to surround him and strike from all sides, however his blade stopped their weapons attacks over his shoulders. Twirling around he shifted the Necromancers blades into each of them, killing them. Mikogami approached the Serith who was stuck in the wall, he placed his hand on the armor causing a shadow like flash, in an instant the suit fell apart as he dispelled the spell causing the possession. The Last Serith fixed it's head and resumed on it's orders to attack. Mikogami casted a spell on his blade throwing it into the Armored giant's head causing his body to fall apart.

Mikogami sighed as he looked at his office.

"Now just look at this mess..."

Mikogami head shot towards his door as a knock emitted from it from Ms. Nekonome.

"Mr. Mikogami, are you alright in there some of the staff heard a lot of weird noise coming from in there."

"Oh... uh yes just doing a little spring cleaning in here... I lost my record book... nothing out of the ordinary here..." Mikogami said while using his powers to fix the mess in his office.

"Oh... are you sure you're alright?" Nekonome asked putting her ear to the door.

"Yes, I'm quite alright, go back to what ever you were doing..."

"Well I was actually here to send the reports to you for the school board." Nekonome said preparing to open the door.

Mikogami's eyes shot open as he was disposing of the dead bodies quickly, before teleporting to his chair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Why did I say all that stuff to Moka... I hope she forgives me... This situation I'm in with Kurumu... I mean I really like her, but I want to get a chance to know her, before I jump into anything this big..._

Kurumu sat on the bed with Tsukune wrapping her arms around him, Tsukune's body followed though his mind was his own at the moment.

"Kurumu... I need to apologize to Moka... she didn't deserve that..." Tsukune voiced out trying to keep a clear head.

Kurumu tilted Tsukune's head up to face her eyes.

"Shh... no more talk about her... Concentrate on me... "

"Moka..." Tsukune voiced out in a unemotional voice, causing Kurumu to glare, throwing Tsukune's body on his back with Kurumu straddling him.

"What?! I gave myself to you, charmed you with one of my most powerful charm abilities and you still want Moka?! I did demeaning things for you that I would never do for anyone! Well if I can't have you neither will she!" Tsukune recovering from Kurumu's cham ability eyes widened seeing wings sprout from her back along with a tail and her nails grew freakishly long. Kurumu plunged her claws towards Tsukune, causing Tsukune to yelp in shock while trying to hold Kurumu's attack off from puncturing him.

"Kurumu... Please... Stop..." Tsukune struggled between breaths as her nails got ever so closer. Her nails began to pierce through Tsukune's clothing then in to his shoulders causing him you scream in pain as she was digging her nails in to him. Tsukune tried with all his strength that he could muster to pry her off of him, but to no avail. The blood that was pouring down was putting him in near shock, and Moka's feeding from earlier didn't help at all. Tsukune's vision began to blur as his strength to keep Kurumu at bay was failing. As his eyes closed, a split second later the shot open blood shot and black with a tint of red.

"_**What the?**_" Tsukune voice became darker as he saw Kurumu's hands inside his shoulders.

With a stronger grip Tsukune grabbed a hold of Kurumu's shoulders while putting his feet to her stomach.

**(Imagine button mashing the controller to pry her off of you...)**

With a swift push Kurumu was thrown off the bed leaving Tsukune to roll off hitting the floor clutching his shoulder.

_**"Shit..."**_

Kurumu quickly got her feet charging at Tsukune.

_**"Simple..." **_Tsukune said raising his hand trying to use something. Shock and dismay gripped his mind as nothing was coming out. Hand to hand combat came quickly in to mind if powers were not an option. Tsukune grabbed Kurumu's tail swinging her around towards the window of the room, thinking quickly he grabbed a pillow throwing it at her, which she caught in confusion, next came a blood stained sheet which was thrown over her, and lastly came Tsukune tackling her breaking the window, causing them both to fall down from the fourth floor.

***THUD* **

Tsukune rolled off the covered body spitting out blood with a mixture of glass shards. Tsukune held his side as he felt a broken rib.

_**"Sfff.. Damn it... one thing I don't miss is pain..."**_

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted causing the possessed body to snap his head towards the direction of the.

_**"You...-"**_

"HA!" Kurumu shredded the sheet and pillow throwing Tsukune off slamming to the bike guards, smacking his head.

Moka punched Kurumu sending her to hit the forested area, Moka came to check on Tsukune.

"Tsukune are you alright?!" Moka shouted as Tsukune was slowly coming back from the smack.

"Moka! You interfered long enough, it's time that I take you out, for the good and survival of my species!" Tsukune stood up breaking one of the bike guard poles scrapping it against the cement causing it to spark and sharpen.

_**"Moka... come here..."**_ Tsukune's possessed form said causing Moka to turn around.

***CHINK***

With Kurumu distracted at Moka transforming, Tsukune picked Moka up in mid transformation and threw her at Kurumu.

"What a pathetic lot you succubus are, enslaving the minds of males to do your bidding, I think it's time you learned your place! "Moka's foot came down on Kurumu's head throwing her down in to the brush of trees.

_**"Working with a vampire... I thought Hell would freeze over by the time I did that... no matter, time to go in for the kill.."**_

Kurumu backed up to a tree on the ground, trying to get some distance between her and Moka.

"P-please, I'll stop... I'll never bother you again."

Moka crossed her arms, glaring at the Succubus.

"Oh I have no doubt about that... but just to be sure the tail and wings are coming off."

Kurumu's eyes watered as she looked behind her, no place to escape to in her condition.

"N-no please don't!"

Tsukune's body was right by Moka's just looking at Kurumu's frail form shaking from terror. Tsukune's grip on the makeshift blade dropped to the dirt, Tsukune made his way in front of Moka blocking her.

"Moka, she's had enough..."

Moka's eyes twitched seeing the situation and condition he was in.

"Tsukune, she brainwashed you, then tried to kill you and you want her to go unpunished?"

"I honestly think she's a good person and is lonely, she needs a friend Moka... so what do you say Kurumu?"

Kurumu was in utter shock hearing that from Tsukune, she began to break down in tears, Tsukune had a slight smile but stopped as he fell down to the ground hitting the leaves below him. Moka immediately kneeled down shouting his name, followed by Kurumu who was still in tears, but all Tsukune could hear was his heart beat. Tsukune's vision became distorted as the world seemed to get brighter, before he blacked out a white flash appeared kneeling down was Alexis who was bandaged up from wounds in multiple places on her body.

_**Alexis...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Tsukune shot up gasping for air, by him on his bed was Alexis.

"Oh good you're finally awake."

Tsukune looked at his body seeing bandages wrapped around his wounds.

"Alexis...? I thought you left.."

Alexis nodded handing him a vile of blue liquid, which he drank restoring his voice, also taking some pain away in his body.

"I did, though I completed my objective... if only temporarily, I'm on leave right now...You got yourself in quite a scuffle Tsukune, luckily I was there to revive you."

_**Alexis... what a clever Guardian you turned out to be... I really must thank her once I get my body back... I have so much to see, what have I missed in these past decades?**_

"Where's Moka, and Kurumu?"

"Moka and Kurumu are outside of your room awaiting for me to inform them of your wounds, but Moka... the inner one told me not to hurt her... like I was in any condition to do that anyways... but still I could've finished her off..."

Tsukune sat up slowly clenching his bandaged shoulder.

"There's been enough fighting for a day I think..."

"Tsukune you've been out for a week." Alexis commented on causing Tsukune's eyes to quickly widened

"What?!" Tsukune shouted causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Oh just relax the school board knows, you've been placed on Medical absence." Alexis commented on while giving him a spoon full of a colored liquid.

Tsukune fell back in his bed, Alexis stopped what she was doing when the door opened revealing the two women to rush towards Tsukune's side.

"Oh Tsukune, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me, will you ever forgive me?!" Kurumu cried in Tsukune's shoulder, leaving Moka to be at Tsukune's other side.

"I know Kurumu, it's okay I forgive you for what happened a week ago..." Tsukune said patting her on the head.

Kurumu's head shot up grabbing Tsukune's face smashing his lips in to hers, causing every in the room except for Tsukune to freak out.

"Well good, because I have chose you Tsukune to be my destined one."

"Tsukune and I are destined to be together!" Moka said playing tug a war between Kurumu and her self.

_**What's this kid gotten himself in to? **_


	4. Chapter 4: WITCH!

**One Day ago...**

The pilot speaks over the comm in the carrier portion of the W/L drop ship "alright...going dark..prep for imminent engine propulsion.." Nick pulls the lock mechanisms down over his shoulders. agent already had them on, him not being a fan of flying ,or space travel, rather be safe than sorry. The drop ship uses the gravitational pull and orbit of the planet to sling shot from the second earth, through the veil protecting the actual earth, the way they will achieve this is they will spin around the second earth until the apex of inertia, then gun all the engines , shooting off towards the earth shattering the veil momentarily for them to crash somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, more specifically, the sea of Japan, where they will continue their journey using experimental stealth reason the ship must turn off during it's orbital "sling" movements is because a collective of ordered governments and species, whom call themselves the 'republic' patrol the space around earth protecting it from matters such as these, this tactic manages to fool their radars seeing it as atmospheric discharges, however this trick will only work if it's not in front of the bridge of their ships.

The pilot slams his fist thrice on the bulkhead wall, signaling they are now en route to the DZ at the north base of Mount Fuji...eventually they arrive and the ramp door finally opens at the back of the drop ship...the stealth camo finally disengages, and Nick walks out, staring awestruck by it's beauty, it's majesty..agent follows behind him glancing around briefly...Nick holds his arms out "look at all this..this raw beauty! this nature this-! this!-...okay I'm done here let's get this over with..." Agent pulls a small piece of paper from his pocket, and pushes it against Nick's forehead..."have a nice time at school Nick" agent say's right before he disappears, falling through a dimensional rift..Nick screams as he falls for what seems like a half hour..then lands oh so majestically on his face... Nick stands wiping the dirt and dust off himself...getting his bearings, then looks out at the blood red ocean, then behind him at the dead forest.. "homey..." Nick says aloud to himself then turns walking towards the forest glancing about "well, I'm gonna go out on a big fucking whim here saying their gardener sucks..."

A owl hooted at Nick causing him to turn his head towards his left shoulder seeing the brown owl with silver eyes resting upon his shoulders.

Nick "...the fuck are you supposed to be?" Nick asks the creature resting on his shoulder...

The Owl just pecked it's feathers hooting again at Sgt. Nick.

Nick glares "I don't think I like your attitude Mr...or Mrs. owl!..

The Owl turned it's head all the way around hooting again at Nick's face.

Nick yelps, surprised by the owl's poltergeist like head movement, jumps back while slapping it to the ground in one swift movement "the fuck are you monster?!" ***STOMP***

"Ow! Jerk!" A female voice came from the owl, causing Nick to jump back.

Nick jumps back "oh my god!...it is a Mrs. owl!...wait why does that matter to me?" Nick asks himself tilting his head.

The Owl took off from the ground flying on to a tree branch. Before Nick's eyes the Owl transformed into a 4,9 ft bright gray hair and silver eyes wearing a brown cloak along with a hood.

"You big Jerk!"

Nick raises his right eyebrow "Allow me to revert to my previous question...the fuck are you supposed to be?...also..my apologies for stomping on you.."

Liz stood up from the branch striking a pose.

"I am Liz! A proud Sentinel, watching over Earth defending her from unlawful space immigration from other worlds, keeping the peace and secret! *Tree Branch Snaps.* Whooa!"

Quickly recovering Liz stands up striking the same pose.

"And you sir are here by Illegal Means!'

Nick furrows his brow at how ridiculous this claim is.. "and your proof?.."

An imaginary line encircled Nick seeing he was in his BDU still, wearing his rank, and nation's symbol. Nick looks at it.. "well this proves nothing..."

"It proves you are aligned with the Wolf Legion, Falling out of a Dimension in the Sky, instead of taking the bus route!" Liz shouted pointing at Sgt. Nick.

Nick stares blankly "bus...route?...dammit agent!..."

Liz twirled around striking another pose holding a crossbow.

"So as a member of the proud Sentinels! It is my job to bring you in!"

Nick bolts at insane speeds, grabbing the cross bow, and ripping it from her hands "hey! don't point shit at me!..bad!...owl!..girl!..thing!"

"Hey! You can't take a weapon from a Sentinel that's a Galactic offense!" Liz shouted trying to grab the weapon from Sgt. Nick's grip.

Nick holds it over his head..looking down at her as she jumps up and down trying to grab it...i shake my head "kid go get an adult I can talk to..."

"This is your last chance return my weapon or face lethal action!" Liz screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nick gives her a look..and tosses the cross bow over his head into the far distance "God..kid's these days.."

"YA!" Liz shouted as she punched Sgt. Nick in the groin causing an impact gust.

Nicks eyes fly open as he bends a knee..giving Liz a very..very eerie glare... then he whispers in a squeaky voice "you bitch..."

Liz vaulted over Nick's back, bringing two of his arms with her, leaving Nick to hear a very familiar sound... Hand cuffs being put on him.

"Look who's the kid now!" Liz said spitting with her tongue.

Nick simply lunged backward...hard squishing her between his shoulders, and a tree..he stands and snaps the cuffs "kid who do you think I am?..your average run of the mill grunt?"

Liz running up the tree while holding Nick's shoulders flips in front of him kicking him in the groin this time.

"Who do you think I am your average floozy... wait a sec let me rephrase that..."

Nick snarls with an animalistic rage..grabbing her by her neck pinning her against a tree at arms length...his testicle can only take so much punishment before he snaps... "silence you annoying child!..." Nick removes a tie strip from his back pocket, ties her wrists together..and puts her up in a tree branch..growling the entire time..

"Hey you can't do this to me! Get back here so I can place you under arrest!" Liz shouted at Nick below her.

Nick stares up at her... "oh..I almost forgot..." Nick uses some duct tape to seal her mouth shut..then trots off...

A smokey shadow appeared in front of Sgt. Nick halting his advance.

"You know I ought to thank you for doing that to Liz... though but seriously you shouldn't be here.."

Alexis stood in front of Nick with her Rapier drawn pointed at the ground.

Sgt. Nick quickly noticed that she was already bandaged up in some places around her body.

Nick sighs "listen lady..I am already late cuz your daughter..or...whatever back there was bugging me, I gotta go sign in..so if you'd excuse me.."

"Look... I'm not in any condition to fight right now... but don't take my injuries as a lack to not fight you... I'll make you a deal." Alexis plainly said.

Nick grins wolfishly, baring his elongated canine fangs to her in a non threatening manner, more of a charming smile... "oh? and what would that be?"

"I can wipe Liz's memory of ever meeting you, but you have to lose the BDU, second of all if she reports back they won't send her to arrest you, they'll send another group of Sentinels trained to kill Werewolves such as yourself... but I need a favor. "

Nick raises an eyebrow "well..do tell my companion.."

"There's a boy here at the academy, a Human boy...He goes by the name of Tsukune Aono... under no circumstances is there harm to come to him... seek him out befriend him... protect him, treat him like you would to your Wolf King... "

"well I won't be all...subservient..but sure..I'll play body guard for your kid..."

Alexis's eyes began to light up in a fiery red.

"If anything comes to harm him, I'll kill you in the most gruesome way.. way worse than the Sentinels would have done... Are we at an understanding here?"

Nick grins "that sounds like a promise..deal.." Nick says happily..

"I'll get my … associate to have you signed in to arrive two days later, Sgt. Tsukune right now is resting from a battle, so you'll have to remain off campus for the duration until he can recover..." Alexis said giving him a normal attire.

Nick nods and takes them...then turns and walks off behind a bush..he wouldn't really care if it were just would however care that Liz is still dangling from a tree screaming within sight*

Alexis sighed going to where Liz was cutting her down then wiping her memory... again...

Nick sighs and crawls a tree rather easily...sitting on a strong limb..relaxing..."I apparently have to wait two whole days out in this damned forest...so be it..at least I have the support of a Sentinel...that's good"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Present Time**

Tsukune awoke feeling refreshed from yesterday like his injuries never existed. Stepping into the bathroom Tsukune saw some muscle status on his arms, causing him to look closer.

"What the..."

Tsukune quickly took off his shirt seeing his body has been obviously forming muscles. Taking a mental picture of himself he clearly remembers he wasn't this strong when he arrived. Tsukune washed his face looking up in the mirror, he's eyes shot open seeing a skeleton in a black cloak with it's hood raised of it's skull with glowing red eyes, and armed with a black two handed sword, staring at him moving from the breaths it took. Tsukune quickly turned around seeing nothing, resting against the sink a flash of a battle took place Tsukune was wearing a chainmail armor with a cloak over it the area around him was full of bodies.

"Where am I?" Tsukune asked seeing the thousands of bodies littered the ground as far as he could see.

In his hand was the same blade the skeleton was holding was in his hand. Something shook his entire body, while blood began to drip from his mouth, below him was the exact same sword except glowing white sticking right through his chest.

Another Flash appeared showing the same battlefield, Tsukune laid among the corpses leaned up against a Boulder. Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw Alexis rush over to him, she seemed distressed as she approached him on the ground. Alexis took a Black Gem out, shouting words in to the Gem, though he wasn't able to hear anything. The Gem came in to contact with Tsukune, then absolute darkness enveloped his vision.

Tsukune woke up by the sink, he got up from the floor.

_What the Hell was that about?_

Tsukune got dressed and ready for another day at Yokai, outside the Men's dormitory was Alexis waiting for him.

"Good Morning Tsukune..." Alexis said to Tsukune catching his attention.

"Hey Alexis... Can I talk to you?" Tsukune asked trying to be quiet about it.

"Sure... let's walk."

Tsukune spent the next few minutes telling Alexis what he saw in the vision.

"So... in this vision I was there?" Alexis asked discreetly biting her lip.

"Yeah but I couldn't hear anything though, it's like watching those old movies..." Tsukune said while thinking about the time his Mom was watching an old movie from TCM.

_Damn it I should've known this spell would have repercussions, he's having flashes of visions of Michael's past... Not to mention the soul's presence in his body is strengthening his physical form..._

"I'll uh... I'll try to find answers for these strange occurrences Tsukune, try not to worry too much... it's not good for one's thoughts to worry.."__

"Well... alright I guess that makes sense... so I'm going to meet the others do you want to... Alexis, she disappeared again!" Tsukune said face palming his face with his new found strength causing him to shiver from the impact.

_ouch..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune saw the Witch girl Yukari, who was molesting Moka, by squeezing her breasts, it was causing irritation to him.

"Moka are you just going to stand there and let her keep doing this to you?"

"I don't think she's being much of a problem..."

_What...? That's it I've had enough._

Tsukune picked Yukari up by the cape with ease, holding her up in the air.

"Hey! put me down, you big Oaf!" Yukari shouted shaking her and hands and feet in the air.

"Listen here you can't keep doing that to Moka, that's sexual harrassment and as a minor, so knock it off!" Tsukune said trying to get some sense into the witch.

"I don't have to take that from you!"

Yukari took out her wand conjuring something but Michael immediately shifted Tsukune's eyes above causing the iris to flash between brown to red. As the pan plummeted down Tsukune held his right fist up bending the metal inside the pan.

Yukari pulled a piece of Tsukune's hair then summoned another spell causing a janitor closet's items to come out to attack Tsukune causing him to drop Yukari, leaving Tsukune to give chase. Tsukune began to swat the items down, though Yukari laid a trap for him, as soon as he got close she possessed a locker to slam open on him, causing him to hit the ground hard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So let me get this straight Tsukune is starting to 're live' moments from Michaels past?" Mikogami asked Alexis who was facing him in a separate chair.

"Yes... I don't know for how long this is going to keep up, is it going to get worse? Is the body rejecting the soul, will the soul over take Tsukune..."

Mikogami shifted his chair resting his head on his left fist.

"Calm down Alexis... You're wounded when did this occur?"

"Fucking Ash, got a fast one on me while I was defending the _Wielder_... I stalled him long enough for the other Guardian's to arrive... I guess I haven't had the time to use my energy to recover... I just have so much happening to me right now, I can't take a moments rest because of all the things going on right now...' Alexis complained resting her face on the desk.

"Did he get the Crest of H-"

"No!... God No, I'd die before he laid his fucking fingers on it... " Alexis said standing up from her chair shouting at Mikogami, before slumping back down in her chair.

"You could use a much needed rest, take a load off Alexis, I'm sure if the Michael's soul is strengthening the Human's body, then all is well for now.. You can let your guard down for now."

Alexis however was unable to even think of letting her guard down.

"Believe me, I would like to do nothing that take a break and kick my feet up and say I'd like to do something else today, but until my mission is fulfilled and Tsukune survives... then no... I can't rest."

Mikogami just tilted his head back resting his eyes.

"Suit yourself, it helps... I mean what good will you be to anyone if your in the condition that you are now? So my advice, take a few hours heal up, jump in to a cold lake, and feel refreshed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurumu was cleaning Tsukune's cut on his cheek with rubbing Alcohol and a cloth.

"So the brat's name who did this is name Yukari Sendo?"

"SSSFFF ouch damn it!" Tsukune cried out as the cut was nearly swelling.

"I don't know what to do, I can't get close to Moka without clinging on to her breasts... she keeps casting spells to keep me away."

"Oh my poor Tsukune well don't worry the pain will stop soon while you're under my care."

_Yahoo! This is great while that Little Witch is keeping Moka away from Tsukune, I'll have Tsukune all to myself!_

"Well I heard some certain things about that little Witch."

Tsukune's head turned to Kurumu, blood was rushing to his head seeing her crawl towards him on the bed.

"O-oh really like what?"

Kurumu got mere inches away from his face leaning in near his ear.

"Well from what I hear she's a real genius but a bratty, spoiled kid, and everyone in her class hates her because she casts spells on them, she's probably so full of herself because she believes she's smarter than everyone here."

"is that r-right...?"

_**Daar kon lost sukaat voth sen. ..**_ _**hehehe**_

_**(Translation: This girl has intentions with the boy... hehehe) **_

Yukari viewing Tsukune through the window had a very devious smile, taking the hair that she caught earlier she placed it in a voodoo doll.

"Tsukune my Rival time to face the trials of ultimate pain, Moka will be forever mine!"

Yukari shifted the dolls hand to come in contact with it's face. Tsukune's fist raised suddenly without his consent.

_What the?_

Tsukune's fist punched himself causing him to nearly fly off the bed, which caused great concern from Kurumu and Michael who resided in Tsukune.

_**What the Hell? That wasn't Tsukune nor me...**_

The same fist came in contact with his face causing pain.

_**I tire of this! Laas, Yah, Nir!**_

_**(Translation: Life, Seek, Hunt!)**_

Michael saw through the wall seeing the Witch hiding behind the wall snickering.

_**Two can play it that game, a simple shout should do it... not too much though... now to transmit it in Tskune's thoughts...**_

_Oww, why am I hitting myself!_

_**I bet it's that Yukari doing this... she's behind the window doing this to me...**_

_The Question is how do I get her to stop... __**Maybe I should play the same game with her... **__But what... __**Oh I know the Bend Will shout...**__That should get her to stop, __**Okay I have to vocalize two words.. Gol, Hah**_

_**(Translation: Earth, Mind)**_

Tsukune looked towards the window shouting"Gol, Hah!" a white energy emitting from his lungs felt like air being sucked out, traveled through the wall striking Yukari.

With combination of Aura's whisper Tsukune saw Yukari froze feeling a spiritual presence upon her.

_**Not bad Tsukune...**_

Tsukune made Yukari drop a pan on her head causing her to fall down, hitting the ground.

"Yow, ow, ow! What?! oooo Tsukune I don't know how you did that but take this! " Yukari shouted making Tsukune grab Kurumu's breasts groping them catching him off guard while sending Kurumu in to a moment of ecstasy.

"Oh Tsukune!"

_**Heh I'm enjoying this... At least she's not making him hit himself.**_

Tsukune's head shot up seeing Moka walk in with a look of disbelief.

"Kurumu you're using a Charm ability on him aren't you!"

Kurumu shot up with Tsukune's hands still a hold of Kurumu's breasts.

"Hey I wouldn't resort to that, and besides Tsukune did that with his own mind." Kurumu said with victorious smile.

"Liar!" Moka shouted stomping the ground causing the table by the bed to shake.

Yukari began to chuckle hearing the fight ensue.

"And now Tsukune to seal your reputation and involvement between my beloved Moka..."

Tsukune's hands traveled down to Kurumu's hips, moving his hands around fabric pulling it down below her feet.

_**Hmmm Awkward...**_

_Holy Shit!_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! it worked!" Yukari shouted announcing her location behind the window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Above the Earth's Curtain**

**Republic Venator "Justice" 49th Patrol Flotilla.**

Captain Marlosivos was looking at the reports that scanners picked up.

"What the Hell do you mean, something broke through the Earth's Veil?!"

Intel data officer Varic began going through the scanners that the flotilla picked up.

"Apparently an unknown vessel switched its power off acting like an atmospheric discharge entering Earth's Orbit, the vessel exited the surface of the planet thirty minutes later with it's system on making a quick jump out of our instruments path."

The Captain paced the command deck looking out at Earth, contemplating how to handle this information.

"This does not bode well... protocol dictates we report this to the Guardian Council... if Earth's safety has been breach this changes everything..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You little _**Brat!**_" Tsukune chased after Yukari after she summoned three different cooking pots to drop on his head.

"Hahaha! Catch me if you can -UMPH!-"

Yukari stopped as she fell on her pack, bumping in to Alexis, who opened up the door to check on the others.

Alexis looked down she smiled as she kneeled down picking Yukari up.

"Why Hello there... ….."

Yukari felt like she was in the arms of an Angel, thinking she would be safe in her arms. Alexis's eyes shifted to Tsukune's eyes which were black with a tint of red shining in his iris.

_**"Alexis..." **_Possessed Tsukune said nodding his head.

"Mi- Tsukune... what's going on here?" Alexis nearly slipped his name.

Tsukune's eyes began to revert back to his brown normal Iris.

Alexis put Yukari down as soon as she heard the last thing she wanted to here in this Dimension, _***Shadow Whispers* **_and the whispers were extremely close.

A blade came downward behind the door slashing Alexis in the back causing her to hit the ground. Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were in complete shock seeing Alexis hit the ground and the attacker slowly limp in the room. Before their eyes stood a humanoid monster, whose head was split, a blade attached to it's arm looking at the grotesque creature was causing the room to start hallucinating.

Kurmu charged the Brute with her claws drawn she plunged her nails into the Brute but to no effect, the Brute grabbed Kurumu by the Ponytail causing Kurumu to shriek in pain. Taking action Tsukune removed Moka's rosary before moving in to assist Kurumu by punching the beast causing it to stumble back dropping Kurumu. Moka moved in kicking the beast in the gut causing it to fly to the wall in the hallway.

However the Brute got up as if nothing happened.

"Just die already!" Moka spat as she picked up a locker tossing it at the Brute, throwing it against the wall again.

Alexis groaned trying to get up, with the help of Yukari and Kurumu they turned Alexis around leaning her against the wall, in pain.

"Tsukune, Moka! Brute's are extremely hard to kill, the only way to take them down easily is to go for the head... Cut it off! Knock it off! just make sure nothing is there between it's shoulders!"

Alexis threw Tsukune her Rapier before she sat against the wall with blood leaving marks. The Brute made a intimidating roar. With in humane speeds Moka kicked the Brute from behind causing him to stumble forward leaving Tsukune to lunge the Rapier through the Brute's skull instead of slashing it's head off.

"What I stabbed you through the head you should be dead!" Tsukune said in sudden shock.

The Brute grabbed the blade with it's right arm holding it in place, while it repeatedly swung its blade to Tsukune's direction, which Tsukune ducked or dodged. Moka grabbed a hold of beast pulling it back along with the sword.

"Damn it Tsukune hack it's head off!" Moka shouted as the Brute kept trying to hit Moka's face with the back of it's head.

Tsukune nodded with a renewed vigor he charged at the beast giving off a war cry leaving Moka to release her grip on the Brute jumping back. The Black Steel Rapier moved like butter hacking into the Brute's neck. The Brute's head rolled off it's shoulder causing it's body to fall the opposite direction, leaving it's head to make a gurgle noise. The sight of killing of someone even though it was an abomination caused Tsukune to throw up on the floor. Coming down the hall way was a black tinted Servant Grunt who was charging down the hall.

"Alexis is there a special way to kill this thing?!" Moka shouted at Alexis causing Alexis to tilt her head up seeing the Grunt.

"Nope, it's not armored like it's counterpart... be careful though the black tinted monsters are venomous if they strike you with their Talons." Alexis warned them barely keeping awake.

"Good to know, Tsukune! get a hold of yourself we have company, Kurumu! We might need your help."

The servant Grunt moved in swinging his Talon at Moka which she expertly jumped on the Grunt's head kicking it causing to slam against the wall. Alexis eyes shot open from hearing Shadow whispers again, she was now worried that the Necromancers hasn't shown themselves but instead throw minions at them, strangely enough they aren't throughout the whole school only around in this area.

A black chain lightning shocked Moka and Tsukune both causing them to be thrown against the lockers.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... So now not only did we find a Dimension, we get to enslave the monsters here... Vampires will be used for blood ritual purposes... Witches can be used to be trained up into the arts of A Necromancer... so you're in luck little girl... Succubus ooo we can use you to enslave others with your abilities... OH hehehehe and a wounded Guardian to take to parade with... and... a... Human Joy of Joys! I can't believe it! Oh we're going to have special plans for you."

The Necromancer armed with a staff came ever so closely to the group, Alexis shot up limping towards the Necromancer Mage.. However in her state she was lifted up by an unnatural force tossed against locker to wall several times before being thrown against the window cracking it.

Yukari rushed over to Alexis, holding her wand with both hands.

"Oh no! are you alright?!" Yukari cried out as Alexis laid against the bloodied wall unresponsive.

The Necromancer behind his hood gave off a devilish smile seeing the young Witch, he summoned a black and purple swirling portal behind him offering a hand.

"Well I guess we have our first Volunteer, come on witchling time to step into the dark swirling abyss..."

"There's no way I'm coming with you!" Yukari shouted while tightening her grip around her wand.

"Oh don't be like that, you'll like it there, plenty of people to meet, you get your own Manor, all the experiments you can do, It's actually a really fun place!"

_**Get up Tsukune, trust me when I say this you don't want to be captured by a Necromancer!**_

Tsukune got up followed by Moka.

"Leave her alone!" Tsukune shouted at the Mage which caused him to point his staff at him.

"Quiet, I'll get to you in a moment."

Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu charged at the Mage.

_It's just one guy..._

The Necromancer Mage twisted smile, told a different story... he wasn't out matched they were.

He pointed his staff at the group releasing a black smokey substance being shot at the three. Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu went flying in different directions. The Necromancer raised his hand lifting up Tsukune in mid air.

"I'll never understand what drives Humanity to keep fighting no matter how impossible the battle seems... hmm no matter, I'll have plenty of time when I'm prying the answers out of your mind. Now... nighty night..."

The Necromancer shot black chain lightning from his hand shocking Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu, each of them hollering out in pain from the electrical attacks.

_**Redirect his attack!**_

_What? That voice I don't recognize it who are you?_

_**Ruth nii! **_

_**(Translation: Damn it!)**_

_**Listen that's not important right now, do you want to save everyone here?!**_

_Of Course!_

_**Do as I say, and we can all get out of this alive! Now Move your hands in the path of the Chain Lightning!**_

Tsukune's hands began to move in the path of the lightning attack, though his hands were getting shocked he thought about stopping from the pain increase.

_**No don't withdraw your hands, now... clear your mind, with my presence you'll be able to redirect it back right at him... okay imagine energy being directed to your palms of your hands creating a spark, as soon as you feel that spark it will flow to the tips of your fingers! **_

_How will I know when I feel the spark, I'm getting electrocuted! _

_**Trust me you'll know!**_

Holding out his hands, a blue spark began to magnetize in his palms.

_**Good! Okay... now in a moment that energy plus the one that the Necromancer is casting will start to build up, your body right now can't handle huge amounts of energy... so you're going to throw it back right at the Bastard, I'd do it but the electrical current is interfering with our bond, now hurry!**_

Black Lightning began to form around the blue spark causing a massive energy build up, pressure began to increase on Tsukune's hand signaling to release. With one swift push the Lightning attack was directed back at the Necromancer sending him on to his back and sliding across the floor. Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu dropped to the floor each of them smoking from being electrocuted.

_**Now! Go in for the kill before he recovers!**_

Tsukune held the Rapier in front him ready to lunge at the Necromancer, but unfortunately the Necromancer recovered lifting Tsukune up constricting air through his neck.

"Oh now that was close, now I'm interested on how you redirected my attack... hmm.. well, well it seems you have something that resides in you it looks like you have a-"

***BANG!***

A shot echoed through out the hallway as the Necromancer's head was now in pieces from the bullet, being shot by Sgt. Nick.

"Okay quick question... what the Fuck's going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5:Interruptions

**Replies to some unnamed Users!**

_**taken over by your other character?**_

**[You couldn't be more wrong, now pipe down and read or leave, Tsukune's the main character here, Michael is there as a mentor for now...]**

_**This Story lacks a Good plot?**_

**[Well I'm still writing, your opinion has been noted and discarded as I'm mass producing the story right now.]**

_**Slow the fuck down dude, i barely have any idea whats going on in this story because your moving way too fast? **_

**[Look I'm trying to catch up to speed getting the characters in to the story before I start slowing down, deviating off course from the R &amp; V saga, as you can tell I am starting to do, I'm starting to piece together my stories that connect to this one.]**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_"Do you think you stand a chance against my years of experience?" A cloaked figure asked holding a blade which had a black aura around it._

_"I don't care how many years of experience you have, I won't let you take him!" Alexis shouted back holding her Rapier in a defensive stance._

_"That's not your choice..." The hooded figure said dragging his blade through the dirt approaching her._

_Alexis gritted her teeth while advancing towards her foe, her blade moved quickly to strike her enemy, though her advance was halted as he moved his sword on hers forcing her grip off her hilt. The figure's gloved hand grabbed the top of her head pulling her up, with his other hand free he plunged the blade in to her gut, causing her to cough up blood._

_"No!" The child behind her shouted, causing her head to turn to the direction._

_"Run!" Alexis shouted at the Child causing him to back up against a tree._

_Alexis began grabbing the Cloaked figures face punching him repeatedly causing impact gusts from the punches, the Cloaked figure tilted his head back before bashing it with Alexis's head. The figure pulled the blade out as Alexis fell back on to the dirt. _

_The figure walked over her body approaching the child, who was obviously frightened._

_"Ash!" With a renewed vigor Alexis got up jumping on Ash's back tackling him to the ground leaving a smoky explosion to appear as Ash hit the ground. Quickly thinking Alexis rolled on her back as Ash reappeared driving his blade down clashing with Alexis's Rapier. An endless barrage of attacks bombarded Alexis as she could barely keep up a defense to keep Ash at bay. A golden energy attack struck Ash catching him off guard._

_"Hmm... time to end this little game..." Ash said coldly as he looked at Alexis raising his palm towards her direction. _

_A ball of dark energy began to form in Ash's palms, without a moments notice, Ash fired it right on top of Alexis, causing an explosion large enough to go up to 45 ft in the air._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

At the hospital wing, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and the newly arrival Nick began to look at Alexis as she shook in her sleep, obviously struggling.

Kurumu was sitting by Tsukune on a spare bed staring at Alexis.

"Hey Tsukune, back in the hall that guy called you a Human... but there was no way that a Human could do that- "

"He was right I am Human... I'm sorry for keeping that from you Kurumu... it's just if anyone knew I was not only decreasing my chances for survival but those around me would be put in danger... So I thought-"

"Stop..." Kurumu cut off Tsukune tightening her fists shaking a bit.

"But Kurumu I-"

"Just stop... I don't care if you're Human Tsukune... "

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's hands bringing it up with her hands.

"Y-you Don't?" Tsukune sounded surprised from Kurumu not caring of his species.

"No, I don't care if You're Human Tsukune, I care for you, the person that I chose to be my Destined One."

The two's moment was cut off when Nick began talking.

"Fucking Hell, you took a beating... looks like she has wounds on her that weren't healed... " Nick stated as he drank something from his silver flask.

"Don't worry Alexis... We're here for you!" Yukari shouted at Alexis with a teary eye.

_**Tsukune... When your in your room we'll talk, but don't worry about Alexis... she'll quickly recover once she rests...**_

_Are you sure?_

_**Yes... for the moment we should be safe from any more attacks on the school, I'm sure the headmaster is looking in to this breach.**_

"Well we should probably head back in to our dorms the school should be going in to lockdown soon, and we don't want the Campus enforcers to give us any more trouble than we had today." Outer Moka stated.

Kurumu grabbed on to Tsukune's arm.

"Oh Tsukune! I'm so scared, can I bunk beds with you tonight!"

Moka grabbed Kurumu by the ear dragging her off leaving Yukari to sit by Alexis's bed.

"You go on Tsukune, I'll watch after Alexis..."

"Yukari you don't need to do that... Alexis is safe in here... you however need your rest." Tsukune stated worried for Yukari after what happened today.

"Listen I don't know what the Hell was going on but, I'd listen to your friend... If anything I should be watching her... I don't need sleep anyhow..."

Nick leans back against the wall watching the group argue about some kid's bedtime?..ahh who cares? Nick thinks to himself but looks over at Alexis shaking his head sighing

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_"Alexis!" _

_Alexis tilted her head up seeing her Cousins jump into the fray getting Ash away from her._

_"Jon... " Alexis muttered before coughing out blood._

_Alexis's arm was nearly blown off, no skin was left on it, while her chest cavity was bleeding heavily._

_Jon leaned down putting her head on his lap as he poured a vile down her throat, A purple aura began to encircle Alexis as she was healing herself, though Jon saw she wasn't healing herself fast enough._

_"Max! Tend to Alexis, we'll concentrate on Ash!" Jon yelled out to his brother._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsukune entered his room sitting on the bed, waiting for the voice to begin an explanation of what has been occurring.

Go to the Restroom, so you can see me through the mirror.

Tsukune got up walking towards the bathroom careful not to trip any alarm bells with this guy. Tsukune shut the bathroom door looking straight in to the mirror.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw the same cloaked figure from yesterday in the bathroom mirror walking through the closed door standing right besides him in the reflection.

"You-"

_**Yes.. I'm surprised you saw me Yesterday, it seems your mind was tapping in to my memories... trust me if you known the shit I've been through, that'd be nothing more than a dream to you... but none of this is the point to the question you wish to ask... who am I?**_

Tsukune quickly nodded his head, the cloaked figure just stood there looking at him.

_**My name is Michael Alritzon... You may briefly know me as Michael the Great the Human Hero..**_

"Wait... I heard that name get tossed around here... There's even a statue in the courtyard."

_**I'm not surprised that my name is still etched with either fear or admiration here. After all I banished most of monster kind from Earth's presence... **_

"Okay so I'm guessing you're residing with in me is that right?" Tsukune asked crossing his arms.

_**You catch on quickly... how did you notice it if I may ask?**_

"Well I started to notice something was off when I started to get stronger... for no apparent reason." Tsukune stated to Michael.

_**Yes well, that's because my presence is suiting your body for my needs, the longer I reside in you the more your body inherits my previous attributes, so strength isn't the only thing that you're going to receive for an example remember when you redirected that attack back at that Mage the other day? Well the energy that you're going to receive is going to be like a magnet, you're going to attract a lot of attention, both wanted and unwanted...**_

"So what happens if you just left right now?" Tsukune asked starting to worry for his safety right now.

_**Well to leave I need to perform a ritual to regain my lost body...**_

"Okay let's do that now then..." Tsukune said in an almost desperate tone, as he didn't want to be a target.

_**It's not that simple... If I'd perform the ritual at your current energy state... I'd die and you'd explode into a blood mist... **_

_**If I waited a week your chest cavity would have exploded while again I'd be dead and you die a slow death.**_

_**So in order for us to both come out unharmed in the Ritual, you have to wait for your body to adapt to the ritual... it won't be so bad, I can teach you how to survive with your new found strength...**_

Tsukune gulped leaning against the bathroom counter.

"How did you even get in my body..."

_**... I... saw you were in great danger and came back from the after life... besides without me you'd be dead... Do you really want to question good luck?**_

"How's this good luck?!" Tsukune yelled in to the Mirror.

_**Calm down Tsukune, it's not so bad... with me here you'll survive in this school with out having to rely on others... Isn't that what you want... to fight your own battles?**_

"I- I... yes that is what I want..."

_**Excellent! **_

"But I have conditions..."

_**...Alright?**_

"First of all from what you told me, I believe you've been taking over my body sometimes am I correct?"

_**Well let me explain that...**_

"You can't keep possessing my body like that and implanting memories thinking I did that."

_**You're a lot smarter than I took you for... Alright, but if you're life is in danger and you are unable to protect yourself I will take control of your body to protect you for both our sakes...**_

"I guess that's acceptable.." Tsukune resigned as that's the best he's going to get out of this.

_**Well I'm glad that's out of the way, it's better to part out as friends than enemies...**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The next day was to say the least quiet and calm for Tsukune, at the cafeteria his friends including Yukari and the hero of yesterday Sgt. Nick sat at the same table.

"So I didn't catch your name... who are you?" Kurumu asked Nick who was sitting at the table waiting to share some of her meal with Tsukune.

Nick looks over and gives a very faint smile at Kurumu "The name is s-...Nick," he smiles and offers her his hand "Nice to meet ya..."

"Say you're not Human are you, because what you used to kill that guy yesterday could be described as a Human weapon..." Kurumu asked wondering if it was true.

_**Don't even joke about that...**_

Wait _he's not a Human?_

_**No, I can detect his spiritual energy**__**from a mile away... he's a werewolf, though the spiritual presence isn't from Earth.. There's not a chance in Hell he evaded the Sentinel's here... unless... Alexis what are you up to?**_

_Wait Alexis?_

_**Pay no mind to it boy, eat your meal...**_

Tsukune felt his head being forcefully leaned towards Kurumu's spoon full of food which she was trying to feed to him, causing stars to form in her eyes, while causing Moka's to light ablaze.

_Hey! What did I say about doing that!_

Nick puts his hand back down and raises an eyebrow thinking "this kids getting fawned over by two very attractive females...lucky bastard" he smirks and sits back "yeah..no, I'm not human.."

Moka grabbed a hold of Tsukune pulling him over away from Kurumu.

"Well thank you again for saving us from that... whatever he was..."

Yukari looked at her food playing with it with her utensil.

"Is Alexis going to be okay? I mean you're not there with her making sure she's not in any more danger..."

_**Poor girl, Alexis has that affect on others... They probably kicked Nick out as they moved her somewhere else...**_

_Where do you think they __moved her?_

_**Ruth nii! Zu'u praag wah wahl daar lor jormaar. .**_**. **

(_**Translation: Damn it! I need to make these thoughts private...**_)

_I can understand that too..._

_**Of course you can...**_

Nick sighs and nods "she'll be just fine...she needs her sleep, I gotta wait ten minutes cuz they are moving her to another room...other wise I'd be with her"

_**Mikogami must've moved her... hmm... The Headmaster Tsukune..**_

_I'm sorry were you talking to me?_

_**Moorus...**_

_**(Translation: Funny...)**_

"Well Nick you saved all of us, and you could've walked away... thank you..." Tsukune said to Nick offering him a handshake.

Nick happily shook his hand nodding "any time friend" whilst his instincts bark _**"it's about damn time someone shook our hand! bunch of barbarians!.."**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alexis was placed on a black marble table with Mikogami standing by her reading an old book.

"This should do nicely." Mikogami said to himself as he closed the book.

White spiritual strings began to form from the tips of Mikogami's fingers striking Alexis's body.

Alexis's wounds on her body began to burn off leaving her body within seconds, her eyes began to flutter open but stopped when a striking pain came back as Mikogami withdrew the incantation.

"There that should help, you need to start recovering your self Alexis."

Alexis sat up on the table stretching her muscles.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Not much... except the new arrival investigating the threat by blowing it's brains out saving your boy with his firearm... As for the Necromancers... well they might be aware of this Dimension... though it's been quiet so far."

Alexis leaned her head down to the palms of her hands.

"God my head feels like it's about to crack open."

Mikogami handed her several vials in a pack...

"You'll have to forgive me on that, I had to force your backup system to go into overtime healing your wounds like you should have done two days ago... Take these once a day it'll put your energy reserves in to boost... though I suggest you sever your bond with the boy that's what's halting your energy to heal you at the speed it should normally heal you... you can't keep siphoning off your energy like that. "

Alexis gulped the vial down shaking her head from the strong taste.

"I got this under control..." Alexis said with a cold tone.

"Alexis as a friend you have to understand, your no Elder Guardian, you don't have their kind of energy siphoning abilities, you keep doing this you'll strain your system leaving you completely vulnerable to normal attacks that you could easily recover from... just take it easy."

Alexis hopped off the table fixing her cloak heading for the door.

"Thanks..."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The room Tsukune was in for the club they were chosen to join by their teacher Ms. Nekonome, was not even full...it was just him, Nick, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari.

"So as you can see you are going to be the first group to join since the others last year unexpectedly left... I won't be hear during club meetings... but I will be here during emergencies, though I trust you guys to handle it yourselves... Your Club Leader should be here soon... anyways Good Luck and remember to have fun!"

Nekonome scurried outside the room as quick as she could causing the room to just stare.

_**How in God's name does she qualify as a Educator...?**_

_Did she just tell us to handle ourselves in case of an emergency?_

The door opened up revealing Alexis who gave the group a warming smile.

"Alexis you're alright!" Yukari shouted causing her to run towards Alexis hugging her lower body.

The other quickly followed in suite by rushing towards her except Nick who was sitting at his desk with his legs kicked up on the table.

"I'm fine guys... well really sore but still alive that has to count as something right? ... So this club is like almost empty... are you the only members here?"

The group gave Alexis different responses that resembled one.

Nick nods at Alexis "Glad to see your up" he says plainly...

Alexis quickly took notice to Nick approaching him.

"You saved them, yesterday while I was incapacitated... I won't forget that... Thank you."

He smiles warmly at her putting his legs down and standing tall, he nods at her "Don't mention it...it happens to the best of us." he says patting her shoulder _**his instincts comment "except for us of course" **_

The door opens causing every one's attention to turn to the entrance.

Walking into the room was a man in school uniform with a small silver wolf head tied around his neck, holding a handful of roses.

"Oh good so you've been getting to know each other in my absence... "

_**Another Werewolf?**_

Nick's right eye twitches...he has never seen another werewolf in person...but he already hates this guy... His instincts speak rather loudly in the back of his mind "_**kill this little shit**_"

As Nick sat there at his desk, he just stared at the other Werewolf handing flowers to every female in the room.

The Club Leader stopped seeing Alexis, rushing over to her handing the whole bouquet of roses.

"These would go lovely with your eyes..."

Alexis held the bouquet of Roses, slowly pulling it to her body.

"Uh... Thanks... umm."

The werewolf stood up, moving his right hand across his jet black hair.

"Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself you see I'm Ginei Morioka, I'm the news paper club's leader covering stories that intrigue the interests of the school!"

Nick snickers at his name... but keeps a straight face..then groans as he hears it's a "news paper club" wondering _**"why didn't I read what kind of club it was before signing up?...wait...because I have to babysit the human, wonderful"**_

"So does anyone have any suggestions on what story to cover for Yokai Academy?" Ginei asked looking at the room.

_**How about the attack on the school grounds? Might as well get awareness up or we could be fighting against things that could potentially catch us off guard.**_

_Yeah you're right, concern for the school should take priority. _

_**Yeah I was actually more concerned of our well being but whatever floats your boat...**_

Tsukune raised his hand catching Ginei's attention.

"How about we do an article for the attack on the academy's grounds... we could raise awareness reporting on strange occurrences getting a warning system in the school to reduce damage to the students and or property. "

"That's a wonderful Idea Tsukune!" Moka said wrapping her arms around Tsukune's right arm, causing Tsukune to shiver as he enjoyed Moka this close to him.

"Tsukune you're so brilliant, every day you prove me right of choosing you to be my destined one!" Kurumu shouted wrapping her arms around his left side of his body while making her left hand to rub against his body trying to deviate course near his pelvis causing Tsukune to turn red.

Alexis approached Tsukune rubbing his head, leaving Yukari to move in.

"Wait I want to congratulate Tsukune too!" Yukari shouted climbing on top of Kurumu wrapping herself around Tsukune's back.

_**Jesus Kid do you have a Woman Magnet on you?**_

_Can you help me at all?!_

_**Well I could cause your entire body to combust... engulfing you in flames, though I don't think your body is ready for that...**_

_Never mind..._

Ginei's eye's were twitching, seeing the women in the room flock to Tsukune.

Nick leaned back, he hated the fact that the women surrounded the human _**boy**_...but how he loved seeing the discredit to their species suffer...

"Well alright... I mean I could have thought of a better one but sure let's do an article about that... I'll print out the flyers to begin with then we can do some real investigating on our article, ladies can you begin putting these fliers on the wall in here for this weeks paper? Make sure you get it up high in this room so people can see it... excuse me Miss... ."

Ginei smiled at Alexis.

"It's Alexis..." Alexis replied

"Right you look like an Alexis... shouldn't you be in school uniform?" Ginei stated looking at Alexis's cloak and black clothing revealing no skin.

"I am in uniform..."

Ginei sighed lowering his shoulders.

"Of course you are... Tell you what you can help by... hmm... let's see... printing copies of the ads?"

"I'm not a student here Ginei..."

Ginei rubbed the back of his neck as this was getting awkward.

"ah... well then I'm going to have to ask you to leave then... since your not a part of this club-"

Alexis showed him a stamp of approval to Ginei, causing him to back off a bit.

"Listen Tsukune I'll be right back I just remembered I have something important to do... " Alexis said to Tsukune as she spotted an Eagle sitting on a branch outside the building with glowing golden eyes.

Alexis quickly walked out of the room leaving Tsukune to his thoughts as the girls were getting up on chairs to put up the posters.

_**Tsukune...?**_

_**You see what he's doing right?**_

Michael turns Tsukune to the left seeing Ginei crouching down looking up at something beneath the girls.

Tsukune gets up approaching Ginei.

_**Perverted Dog...**_

_What... Oh SHIT!_

Tsukune's nose began to leak blood as he saw both Kurumu's and Moka's Underwear.

_**May I?**_

_May you what?_

Without warning Tsukune felt his hand wrap around Ginei's necklace pulling the Werewolf symbol tightly against his Adam's apple, with a swift yank, he threw Ginei at the door.

The Two Girls on the chair turned around to see Ginei's body against the door.

"What the Hell's wrong with you Ginei?!"

"Me? What's wrong with you staring up the girls skirts like that, I was just trying to stop you..."

_What?!_

_**Well I think there's going to be one less werewolf in about three seconds...**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Alexis was out of plain sight in the forest, the Eagle swooped down landing on the ground in front of Alexis.

"Harv'ick" Alexis started seeing the Eagle shape shift into his Human form, brown hair, Golden eyes, European Origin, wearing a black cloak.

"Alexis... what are you doing here.. this Dimension isn't your post... In fact you shouldn't even be on Earth you were called back to assist the Guardian Council the time for war is upon us the Dark Council is on the move on the Second Earth..."

"I know my duty! ... I was given leave while I was injured in the field... right now I'm investigating the Necromancer appearances that have been occurring."

"Yes I felt their arrival yesterday, I was coming to investigate today... Alexis if you're hiding something ..."

"Back off Harv'ick, you have no authority over me!"

Harv'ick folded his arms against his chest leaning against a tree.

"That may be, but your motives are unclear here Alexis wiping Liz's mind..."

Alexis shivered hearing that from Harv'ick.

"Oh... you thought that would escape my eye? Who the Fuck do you think you're fooling Alexis, Wiping Liz's memory to cover something up... What the Fuck are you hiding?"

Six curved blades appeared in between the fingers in the knuckles of Harv'ick's hands, leaving Alexis to quickly draw her Rapier. The two slowly circled each other, weapons raised at each other.

"This is your last chance Harv'ick.. walk away..." Alexis said moving both her hands on the hilt of her blade.

"If you don't answer my questions Alexis, I'll be forced to claw my way through your skin until you do answer my questions..."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_I can't believe he tried to frame me for looking under the Girl's skirts!_

_**I can't believe you didn't beat him to death with his own skull...**_

"Tsukune just who I wanted to see!" Ginei announced to Tsukune as he rushed down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Tsukune said coldly as he continued to the lockers.

"So I was looking in to the article on the attack and I think I found a what you guys called a dark swirling portal?"

_**A Tear...**_

"Wait you found one... where?" Tsukune asked with a serious expression.

"Near one of the locker rooms, if we hurry we can get to it before it closes!" Ginei said rushing outside with his camera.

_**I don't like this Tsukune something's off, the Necromancers don't leave tear's open for too long because of rift pulls that it creates...it warns the Golden Inquisition...**_

_What's the Golden Inquisition? _

_**An Order to keep the Necromancers from popping up all over the place... They hunt them down basically.**_

_Well we can't risk it, if there is a uh.. tear on school grounds shouldn't we find it and deal with it._

_**Just be careful Tsukune this guy seems to have other motives... be ready if he tries anything...**_

The two made their way outside by the building's wall, Michael observing Ginei's movement making sure Tsukune was on his toes in case it came to a fight or flight moment.

Ginei crouched by the wall holding his index finger to his lips signaling him to be quiet.

"Now I saw the portal through this window... if we can get a picture or even just a peek we can post it on the paper getting the attention of the whole school... see that barrel over there... move it by the window and I'll follow you in to back you up for whatever comes out..."

"Sure thing..."

Tsukune went to get the drum barrel by the opposite end of the wall picking it up and moving it to the window.

_**Tsukune?**_

_What now?_

_**Look at the wall... Laas, Yah, Nir!**_

_What the...?_

Tsukune's eyes narrowed through the wall as he saw that behind the wall was no portal but a changing room occupied by a room full of women.

_That Bastard...!_

Tsukune's fists tightened digging his nails in to his palms.

"Come on Tsukune we don't have all day, whatever is in the portal could be coming out soon... so hop to it.."

Tsukune with his right leg kicked the barrel at Ginei catching him off guard as the barrel hit him off his feet. Tsukune walked slowly towards Ginei with the intent on beating the absolute living hell out of him, though he stopped when he heard him laugh.

"This could've been so much easier for you... but no you have to take the hard way out... You see Tsukune I tried to frame you as being a pervert so Moka would dump you, leaving me an opening to comfort her... well looks like I have to do things the hard way and kill you right here..."

_**Alright Tsukune listen to me very carefully, werewolves have a very high recovery rate... meaning the damage you do to them will heal quickly... there are abilities you can use to slow or even halt that trump card for him... for the moment probe his defenses strike hard and strike fast see where he's weak...**_

Tsukune raised his fist leaving Ginei to transform into a werewolf, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen.

_Are you kidding me!_

_**Okay so he's going to transform immediately... this changes nothing I'll raise up your body's defense just concentrate on him.**_

Tsukune threw the first punch though he immediately stopped when Ginei wasn't there but behind him. Tsukune moved his elbow back to hit the Werewolf in the gut though once more the Wolf was gone and on his flank.

"Ha! where are you hitting, I'm over here!" Ginei taunted Tsukune causing him to grit his teeth throwing another punch, leaving Ginei to be on his side.

_Damn it! Every time I throw a punch he's in a different spot!_

_**Calm down... he's not disappearing he's just moving at an inhumane speed... **_

Ginie slashed at Tsukune ripping through his clothing cutting his chest diagonal length.

_**Back up against the wall Tsukune...**_

_What?_

_**Just do it...**_

Tsukune slowly backed up causing Ginei to charge at him, Ginei's right hand moved in for the kill.

_**Now move out of the way!**_

Tsukune moved from Ginei's striking posistion causing his hand to get lodged into the wall.

_**He's opened for an attack get on his back and let him have it!**_

Tsukune jumped on his back taking Ginei's wolf head and bashing it into the wall.

"Knock it off!" Ginei roared as he head butted Tsuke's nose with the back of his head. Tsukune fell off leaving Ginei to pry his hand out of the wall. Before Tsukune could recover Ginei's hand was wrapped around Tsukune's neck picking him up squeezing the life out of him.

_Can't breathe..._

_**Go for the Adam's apple!**_

Quickly taking the advice Tsukune hit the Ginei's Adam's apple causing him to release Tsukune holding his throat and coughing. Tsukune this time tackled the Werewolf to the ground punching him several times. Ginei's recovred quickly slashing his right side of his face then kneeing Tsukune in the gut making Tsukune hit the ground.

_My eye! I can't see through that eye!_

_**Tsukune I'll heal that just get back in the fight or your going to die-**_

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted, as she was with Kurumu, Yukari, and Nick.

_**Tsukune I'm going to borrow your body just for a second...**_

_wait what are you going to-_

Tsukune punched the werewolf in the nuts, causing him to slouch over while sharp teeth formed in Tsukune's mouth as he went for Ginei's ear taking a bite ripping a piece off, causing Ginei to holler throwing him towards the others.

_Why did you do that?!_

_**To get some distance... it worked...**_

_Huh... yeah it did..._

_**Don't start celebrating look over there.**_

Ginei's ear began to regrow back, while he leaned up growling and glaring at Tsukune.

"You're going to Fucking pay for that!" Ginei roared.

_**I don't know what this guy is hopped up on but his recovery rate is abnormally strong... it must be because of Earth's spiritual presence...**_

_That's a thing?!_

_**I'll explain later, right now we got a battle to fight even in your condition, the cuts on your face won't scar, I made sure of that now prepare for battle!**_

Nick charges at Ginei, whom was hoping he could simply dash aside, but to no avail, Nick grabs Ginei by the throat in his left hand, slamming the werewolf hard into the ground, creating cracks, and a crater in the concrete, Nick raises his fist, and slams it hard down into Ginei's muzzle, smashing his teeth, sending them flying around through the air the others surprised at the force in which he hits the werewolf..

Ginei tackled Nick pushing him against the wall slamming him through the concrete and pipes.

"You think any of you stand a chance against me?!"

Nick leans forward..biting his throat..then ripping backwards..tearing it out, sending him tumbling back ,holding it as if he were choking as he regenerate...Nick spits it out and grins, blood dripping from his mouth "yeah..I know right? that always sucks.." he then kicks the wolf in it's groin sending him up about a foot off the ground...knowing exactly what hurts the most.

Ginei to Nick's dismay quickly recovers from his attack and tosses Nick into broken pipes sticking out of the wall.

"You think I haven't gone through stuff like that?! Well I'm going to show you what it means to be a WereWolf-"

A Steel Anvil materialized above Ginei's head slamming on top of the Werewolf causing him to stumble while Kurumu flies in slashing the Were wolf where Inner Moka Kicks Ginei causing him to fly. Tsukune moved in to help the girls pry Nick off of the Pipes.

"Oh my God, are you alright?!" Kurumu asked seeing the blood pour through Nick's chest.

Nick stumbles forward..grinning, then laughs as the wounds seal up nodding "I've never been better!.." Nick straightens up and coughs up blood and nods.

"Look out!"Yukari shouted as Ginei charged through the rubble tackling Nick, Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune leaving Yukari to dodge the charge. Nick and the others fall back, tumbling surprised by his tackle.

Nick, Tsukune and Moka, with all their strength threw Ginei to the wall, leaving them to quickly get to their feet and Kurumu into the air.

Nick snarls standing up.. drawing his side arm, a revolver made of steel... he jerks the cylinder out of the pistol, and pulls out a single silver bullet from his pocket... "come here you filthy DOG!.."

Ginei was gone like a bolt of Lightning he grabbed Nick's arm holding his revolver pulling it down as he growled in his face.

Nick headbutts Ginei back wards, taking aim, and firing it in his shoulder..sending pain through his entire body..Nick wastes no time leaping forth, shoving his thumb into the bullet hole..and the other into the wolf's eye, Nick places his foot on his chest, and kicks him backwards into the outward facing pipes..impaling him.

every time the werewolf tries to get off of it..Nick kicks him back down he looks over at the others

"you want some shots in? get em now!'

The group moved in quickly but to their shock and dismay he wasn't on the pipes any more but on a tree with blood red eyes and completely healed.

"Owwwoooooooooo, hey kiddies see that up in the sky Full moon tonight! hahahahaha if you thought I was tough now, wait till you see me in this moon light! RRARRGGHHH!"

Ginei's muscles began to expand while he grew a few more feet.

_**Tsukune?**_

_Please tell me you have an idea?_

_**I do... but...**_

_but what?_

_**It's going to result in several broken bones...**_

_I'm not going to like the sound of this am I?_

_**No you are not though it will give Nick an opening his strength will increase in this full moon, but the attack we're going to do is... well its going to cripple him for an opening...**_

_Alright... what do I do?_

_**Let him get a hold of you... I'll do the rest...**_

Tsukune charged at Ginei pushing him against the tree line, though falling for his ploy worked as Ginei grabbed a hold of him putting his back against his chest, preparing to break Tsukune's spine.

_Now what?_

_**My turn...**_

Tsukune's hair began to discolor having strands of black hair, while his eyes began to shift to a red tint. Tsukune's possessed form closed his eyes while leaving Ginei to hear popping with in Tsukune's body.

"Holy shit, I didn't know I was that strong, I'm breaking your spine already-"

Out of Tsukune's back came several hundred tiny pieces of bone pieces piercing into Ginei's chest, causing him to stutter as hundreds of the shrapnel pierced all over him.

three seconds later the shrapnel began to explode making Ginei release his grip on Tsukune's body as he was trying to recover while still exploding.

"_**NICK NOW!**_" Tsukune's possessed form yelled at Nick.

Nick lunged forward..shoving his fist into Ginei's chest cavity, lifting him off the ground..his hand firmly placed around his heart...Nick grins looking up at him, his wound not able to heal around Nick's fist...

**[SQUEEZE]**

"Arrgghh! enough! STOP! I YIELD! "

Ginei yelled as his heart was getting crushed, by Nick.

Nick brings a finger to his lips thinking.. "hmm...naaah" his eyes flash red..and crushes the heart..causing it to explode in his chest, then ripping his fist out abruptly... then he clocks Ginei so hard in his right eye.,.he collapses out cold.

_Is it over...?_

_**Yeah... It's done... **_

_Good because my back feels like someone took a chainsaw to it... I can't move..._

_**Yeah that was my only plan due to our energy levels right now... but hey we'll work on it...**_

_Somehow... somehow ... I doubt that..._

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari rushed to Tsukune turning him over on his back.

Tsukune could barely make out what they were saying as the world began to fade.

"Tsukune! Don't worry... alright..."

"Nick help us get Tsukune..."

"Alright... right now..."

"Stay awake Tsukune... Stay..."

_**Don't worry I'm keeping you alive right now.**_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Blood painted the tree's as Alexis leaned against the trunk of a cut down tree her cloak shredded and her blade barely in her hand as Harv'ick circled her with his blades dripping with her blood.

"Is that all you got?" Harv'ick said as he wiped the blood off of his blades on his coat. Alexis barely had enough energy to keep up with Harv'ick with his quick attacks striking her from several places.

"Alexis... come on now, you know I don't like to damage a pretty face such as yours." Harv'ick stated as he walked towards her. Alexis's blade slipped out of her hands falling to the ground, her hands twitched as it tried to lower to the ground grabbing the blade but her body was pinned against the tree. Harv'ick leaned into Alexis's body inhaling her fragrance combined with the smell of blood.

"You smell heavenly..." Harv'ick said as he slid her body up against the tree, licking the blood of her neck. Alexis caressed her right hand against his cheek, leaving his right hand to grope her ass and his left her breast. Alexis's Left hand moved to his shoulder then to his chest. Her Red eyes shifted to his Golden eyes as he leaned his head up, her right hand moved to his temple on his forehead.

_**"**__**Hin hah los dii!**__**"**_

_**Translation: Your Mind is Mine!**_

Harv'ick began to laugh while Alexis's expression did not change.

"You know I am resilient to those attacks... why even try?"

Alexis gave an alluring smile, caressing his cheek.

"Oh I know I was distracting you so I could siphon off your energy from licking my blood, do you think that was the only Dark Arts I knew?"

"Wha-" Harv'ick said interrupted by her left hand charging up an electrical attack striking his chest. Harv'ick collapsed to the ground leaving Alexis to grab her Rapier stabbing him in the chest with a single thrust.

Alexis mounted Harv'ick cracking her neck then her fingers.

"Now... Don't worry I won't kill you... though that would be doing the Sentinels a favor... there are more ways to wipe the mind, thankfully because of your blood lust I can enter your mind with ease... _**spokoynoy nochi Harv'ick**_."

Alexis folded her hands together, slowly pulling it apart a Yellow chain lightning formed like a web in her fingers. Harv'ick's eyes dilated going blank as the web went over his forehead, his legs and hands twitching.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**Another Chapter Down Phew!**

**Anyways it means a lot if you leave a Review of what you think, keep it constructive no trolling...**


	6. Chapter 6: Ice & Blood

**More replies to guests! **

**Is that all you got?! I can keep this going all day! The story continues regardless of the $hit you throw :)**

_**Not do you only rip off the moka plot thing but now you are ripping off naruto and kyuubified stuff. Anything else you going to rip from other series?**_

**[What the heck is kyuu and Naruto seriously? I watched like the first season of Naruto and I don't know what reference you think I'm using.]**

_**Typical a whiny bitch that take critisim.**_

**[Typical whiny reviewer who has nothing better to do than troll and forget to check it's spelling before posting, you want a better story? Write it yourself... So I'm going to continue writing this story until I'm done with the story] **

_**The guest talking about sheep's clothing and what not sounds like a butthurt oc writer whose story bombed.**_

**[If my story 'bombed' like you say it did, then why are people still reading it, faving it and following it your insults here are both dull and useless. You cannot halt progress of my stories I'll keep writing until my fingers bleed.]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tsukune was laying on his stomach in the infirmary keeping off of his back .

_Ow... Damn it this hurts..._

_**Don't worry the bone's starting to grow back I took pieces that weren't connected to anything important.**_

_That's not really helping my situation right now..._

_**What did you want me to administrate pain killing powers through your blood?**_

_Can you do that?_

_**No... not yet with our energy reserve right now... someone's coming.**_

The hospital door opened up revealing Moka who was holding a few books.

"Tsukune I brought you some of the study sheets for the Math Exam... I was hoping that we could work on it together since your stuck in the hospital for a bit..."

Tsukune smiled seeing Moka gracefully sit down beside his mattress.

"I appreciate it Moka... "

Moka grabbed Tsukune turning him on his side leaving her to immediately surprise Tsukune as she locked her lips with his.

_**Uck Vampire! I liked it when the Succubus kissed us but kissing a Vampire? There is not enough mouthwash in the Universe to clean my mouth of her...! **_

_Shut it!_

Tsukune moved his hands around her back pulling her in, however a slip up from moving put him on his back jolting immediate soreness from his injury.

"Ow! Damn it..." Tsukune shouted sitting up from the mattress.

"Oh Tsukune I'm sorry..." Moka said quickly pulling away.

Tsukune put his shoulders on Moka's to keep her from jumping off the bed.

"No Moka... it's not your fault I was just a little surprised when you began to kiss me..."

Moka began to blush as she looked at Tsukune's eyes.

"I'm sorry... it's just I thought I lost you when you hit the ground... I couldn't bear to live without you."

"Moka..." Tsukune said to Moka leaning in with a blissful expression.

"Tsukune..." Moka replied leaning in closer with an equally blissful expression.

_**Blech! **_

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted busting through the door causing Moka and Tsukune to freak out from the outburst making Tsukune fall off the bed.

_OW!_

Kurumu quickly slid on the floor grabbing Tsukune by the shoulder lifting him up to stuff his head between her breasts, causing Moka to gasp and Tsukune's hands to twitch.

_**Now this is more like it!**_

"Oh my beloved Tsukune, you nearly got yourself killed fighting that perverted asshole... tell me if you need me to get you anything or _do _anything for you, you just tell me, my destined one!"

Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune's head burying him deeper into her breasts while Moka just approached pulling him out.

"You can help by stop doing that to him, your going to smother him!" Moka shouted pulling Tsukune's back to her grasp.

"Says you little miss suck him dry, your going to kill him for lack of blood." Kurumu shouted back pulling Tsukune's head to rest on her right breast.

_**Thank you for explaining that!**_

Kurumu grabbed his head pulling it up to hers, so she could look directly in the eyes of Tsukune.

"Tsukune my destined one who do you choose to be your girlfriend me who'd love you for who you are, or Moka with a risk of dying from lack of blood?" Kurumu asked Tsukune who's eyes were shifting between the two.

"Back Off Kurumu don't pressure Tsukune like that, besides I found him first!" Moka argued pulling Tsukune back in to her grasp.

_What have I gotten myself into?!_

"Please you use him as a juice box to supplement your fake blood transfusions!" Kurumu shot back folding her arms against her chest with her eyes closed and a smug look placed on her face.

"That's not true! Tsukune forget what I said, you need to choose now!" Moka said rubbing Tsukune's head with her hand while holding him between her bust.

Tsukune sat up on to the bed looking at the two of them who had pleading looks in their eyes.

"I-I...I can't choose between you two... I really like you both... and the thought of hurting either of you..."

Both Moka and Kurumu had a look of dismay, feeling awful that they were putting Tsukune in to a position like this.

"hmm... why not date the both of us?" Kurumu suggested causing the room to stir.

_Wait What?!_

"Kurumu what are you saying?!" Moka asked with shock in her voice.

"This way we're giving Tsukune the choice for both options, everyone wins."

_Seriously I can't do this!_

_**Really? because when I was a little over your age, I bedded with several female Warlords... I was like a rock star... after fighting in the Humano-Vamperial War... good times..**_

_But it's just... that... in most of Human society..._

_**True... but they're not Humans...**_

"Well... yes but... is that what Tsukune wants?" Moka asked Kurumu before looking at Tsukune who was conflicted with his thoughts.

Tsukune stood up from his bed, leaving Moka and Kurumu to follow in suite.

"Your both okay with this?" Tsukune asked with hesitation in his voice.

"I'm happy for what you want Tsukune..." Moka said holding on of his hands.

"I... Okay.. we'll see how this turns out..."

"Yahoo! Great now I don't have to worry about anyone freaking out..." Kurumu said moving closer to Tsukune.

"Freaking about wh-what... what are you doing?!' Moka shouted at Kurumu seeing her starting to unbutton her vest.

"What I thought you said you were okay with sharing him... I thought I might give Tsukune an award for getting himself beat up trying to protect us."

"Yeah but not in my presence you're not!" Moka shouted causing Kurumu to stop and fold her arms in defiance of Moka's wishes.

"What's with all the shouting?"

The group's head shot towards the doorway revealing Alexis with Yukari on her back. Not a single wound was on Alexis as she stepped in to the light placing Yukari down.

"Hey Alexis you kind of disappeared yesterday... is everything alright?" Tsukune asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No need to worry, I was only running a quick errand... I heard that Ginei guy attacked you yesterday... I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday... I got you something though!"

Alexis approached Tsukune handing him a vile of blue bubbly liquid.

"Oh yeah I remember this... what is this stuff exactly?" Tsukune asked examining the vile while shaking it.

"Well from where I come from... it's called an assortment of names... though it's popular name is called river water... it has a special abilities to heal the wounds on your body depending on the consumption. "

"Well it's great! it's really helping my wound on my back... Say what happened to Ginei?"

"Oh yeah he recovered and sent a letter of apology to the newspaper club in the letter he says he was going to tell you how sorry he is in person... though I say that jerk can stuff it for all I care he can go straight to Hell!" Kurumu voiced her opinion as well as informing what happened to him.

"Well since Ginei's going to be off the grid for God knows how long, I say we start handing out the papers today... what's on the articles?" Tsukune asked putting on his school jacket.

"School study guides, guides on which courses they should take, cooking guides, and Emergency Preparedness during a school attack..." Moka stated while handing Tsukune the preview of the papers.

"This... this is great! We'll really get the attention of the schools interest with our Newspaper today!" Tsukune pocketed the preview while hopping off the bed.

"So what are we waiting for lets hand it out already before the lunch bell starts!" Kurumu cheered as she began to pull Tsukune towards the door, followed by Moka and Yukari with Alexis sighing following them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The group charged in to the Newspaper club hoping to get the copies ready, the first sight they saw was Sgt. Nick loading a high tech shotgun with silver shells.

"Uh Nick what are you doing?" Tsukune asked seeing Nick still loading the shells in to the weapon.

Nick shakes his head "nothing you need to worry bout...anybody seen Ginei lately?" *_**PUMP***_

Alexis approaches Nick arms folded against her chest. She leans in to comment on his weapon and her concern.

"Nick can you at least maintain an incognito status? If anyone came to field scout the area that equipment your holding would be the first thing they see... I don't want an incident here... "

Nick sighs and folds the stock of the shotgun giving Alexis a irritable look..sliding it into his backpack...then he slides out a silver blade and sharpening stone "...better?" he asks quietly

Seeing that was the best she was getting out of him she rubbed his head with her gloved hand causing Nicks neck hair to stand up on end and he curls his right upper lip giving her a soft growl...

"Good boy."

Nick stood up sheathing his blade while he placed his hands in his pockets leaning up against the main desk.

"So... what's going on?"

"Well we're going to go hand out the school papers, and we wanted to know if you want to help us?" Moka asked Nick as she grabbed a box of Papers.

Nick nods smiling happily "sure! why not, sounds like fun.."_** (Nick's instincts) "no, it really doesn't..." **_he stands up and gives a wolfish grin.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Location: Sentinel Gathering Hall/No known location...**

Several Hundred Chairs were placed in a circular room, most were occupied by figures in different colored cloaks.

The room was a lit with different color flames for each faction amongst the Sentinels.

"This meeting has come to order, respected members of the Sentinels, watchers of Earth please take your seats." The speaker wearing a chain mail cloak announced.

The entire room sat in their chairs listening in to the importance of the meeting that they have been summoned, though not all could attend it due to leaving Earth's safety at risk letting someone or something cross the veil.

The Chandeliers flames began to dim except the one above the speaker which brightened up with a bright orange flame.

"As we are all aware the Guardian Council and it's Nations are currently at war with the Dark Council... Their conflict is ripping the Galaxy apart... which brings us to this discussion... The Guardian Council fears that the conflict will enclose on the Wielders home planet... Earth... The Guardian Council has requested that a sum of the Sentinels to be recalled to be immediately deployed to the Second Earth to combat the Dark forces pressing their attacks in order to capture the Wielders stationed on the Second Earth. "

The entire room began to murmur among the topic, the conversations in the room started to settle down as the speaker began to continue the announcement.

"As Guardians we have an obligation to report for reassignment though as Sentinels we also have the ability to decline their request... but my fellow members let me ask you this would you wait here hoping the war ends with the Dark Council's defeat or would you risk the war actually reaching the Veil... we must not become apathetic to this question so I implore you do not abstain your vote, yes or no it's quite simple.. if we vote no Earth's safety will be assured depending on the outcome of the Guardian War... though we risk the Earth if we send no help...

If we answer the call to assist in combating the Dark Council, we also strain our combat effectiveness for the Sentinels that remain on Earth... Ladies and Gentlemen... my fellow colleagues please vote... the fate of Earth is in your hands."

Documents begin to appear on each of the Sentinel's table by their chairs with the document to support or decline mediation in to the Guardian War.

Minutes would pass as the Documents began to fade as the entire room filled out their vote on their documents.

The Speaker was handed a document to tally the votes.

"In support of the Guardian Council the percentage is 73% those who decided to remain in the Veil 27%... it's been decided... with in 24 hours a majority of the Sentinels will be deployed for immediate reassignment.. This session has concluded. We mobilize for war Sentinels... God Speed..."

The room began to light up as the speaker stepped down from the podium.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nick was placing a number of boxes on the ground by the Newspaper stand where Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were handing out Newspapers, Alexis was chatting with Tsukune and the students of Yokai academy began to flood the stand.

Nick growls at the large group of people...crowds make him uneasy, because he can't concentrate on everyone... he murmurs to kurumu and Moka "...lot of people..huh?"

"I know isn't it great! Our article is attracting the attention of the school!" Moka shouted over the other people's voice talking over hers.

Nick smiles at her enthusiasm..lightening his own disposition..however, he is still weary of these strange people flocking to the stand.

As the school bell rings, it alerts the students to begin returning to their classes.

With the entire stand's inventory depleted the group decide to pack up and head back to campus, however their advance was halted as a single person remained. Tsukune saw the person had Purple hair, pale skin, a different attire besides the school skirt. She stepped closer to Tsukune.

"Hey... I'd like a paper please..." The Girl asked Tsukune.

Tsukune took out his pocketed paper that he placed back at the school.

"Here take this one... sorry it's crumbled up, but this is our last one..."

The Girl reached for the paper, her fingers touching Tsukune's hand, the first thing he noticed her fingers had a sudden chill.

_**Iiz Miil. .. **_

_Ice Woman?_

_**Yes... I helped their kind during the Humano-Vamperial War... they were Sympathetic to the Human Population... they still have villages in the mountains on Earth... they were one of the exception that were allowed to stay. I think this girl has a thing for you Tsukune... watch yourself...**_

_Wait what do you mean by that?_

_"Thank you... " The girl breathed out a cold chill, as she walked away._

"Hey Let's have a party to celebrate our success guys!" Kurumu cheered as she jumped on Tsukune's back wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Great Idea!" Yukari jumped up in the air, while Moka grabbed Tsukune's arm, leaning on his shoulder.

"Sure after school we'll have one at my room... but no Alcohol guys..."

_**No Fun Tsukune Alcohol is a Dragon's favorite thing to drink... well the kind of Alcohol I'm thinking would probably kill you...**_

_Nick's instincts) "*coughcough* pussy *coughcough*_

"right..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tsukune was moving to through the corridors of the school trying to get back to his room, though he stopped as he saw that girl again.

"Oh hey you're that girl from earlier..."

The girl cocked her head while giving him smile with her lollipop still in her mouth. She stepped closer to Tsukune putting her hands behind her back.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki..." Mizore said as she took the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Nice to meet you Mizore my name is-"

"Tsukune Aono? Everybody knows who you are you made quite the name for yourself... I also know you're like me..."

_You have someone sharing your body too?_

_**Laugh it up... I don't here you complaining for the time I saved your ass a few times...**_

_Don't push it..._

"I... how so?"

"I know that you feel like you don't fit in this place and you feel all alone... well that's okay because I don't feel like I belong here either!"

_Wait...what?_

_**o_o You're on your own Tsukune... though I was definitely right she's gunning for you... wait... Yes catch you later!**_

_What? Michael?... Where the Hell did you go, I know your listening... wait did he leave... no it's not that simple he said he had to perform a ritual._

"Well you see Mizore... I-" Tsukune was about to say he had friends here, but was unable as Mizore began to drag Tsukune the opposite way of the boy's dormitory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alexis felt like she was lucky that the shower room was empty she sealed the door making a moments privacy for herself. Stripping from her attire, she began removing her undergarments followed by the bindings around her chest placing it in the hamper. Hot water began pouring down from the faucet she leaned her head back as she sat on the bench attached to the wall in the shower. closing her eyes Alexis felt like all the troubles in the universe were being washed around.

**"****Frolok lokaalus ol alun Alexis.****" **

**(Translation: ****You're looking lovely as ever Alexis.****)**

Alexis's eyes shot open hearing Michael's voice she shot her head towards the direction of the voice.

"Michael?" Alexis called out hoping he'd show himself.

**"Right here..." Michael announced as a spirit form of him appeared leaning on the wall besides her.**

Alexis's head turned quickly to her left seeing Michaels form, it was like his corpse was standing in front of her, his black cloak looked worn and shredded with holes and cuts everywhere with its hood raised to his head, his face bore no skin just bones with some blood on it while his eyes were glowing red..

Alexis just covered her breasts quickly grabbing a towel on the rack wrapping herself up.

"You don't need to feel ashamed I seen scores of Women who showed their naked bodies to me..."

"I don't think you appeared to me just for a peep show..." Alexis stated still standing over the hot water.

"No... listen I don't have much time to be this far from Tsukne's body... a couple hours ago I felt a large pull of Energy being moved from Earth... that could mean a number of things but whatever it means it's not good... " Michael said leaning in.

"Yes... the Sentinels are Mobilizing for War..." Alexis stated, causing Michael to cross his arms.

"War? what's going on?"

"It's the Guardian War, the Guardian Council is engaging in conflict with the Dark Council..."

The red glow seemed to have brightened up the room a bit.

"Wait... the Guardian War is still raging on? It's been going on since the 1970's? How bad has it gotten?" Michael asked with a bit of inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Bad... Ash came back..."

"That... didn't your Cousin Jon kill him... you know right after he killed me from a sneak attack for thinking I was aligned with him?" Michael unfolded his arms throwing it up in the arms.

"I'm sorry... about that, if I was there before he..." Michael approached her placing his spiritual hand on her shoulder.

"Alexis you've been a worthy apprentice along with my other followers, it's not your fault... though Jon might be on my Shit list for jumping to immediate conclusion thinking I aligned myself to the Dark Council it's not his fault either... I can understand his rash behavior... the First Wielders were all killed off on that week..."

"About the Wielders... New ones appeared and they weren't just the Crests... the Gems, the Crystals, and the Sapphires all are in use..." Alexis informed Michael who stood in silence.

"Jesus... I have been gone a while... If the Sentinels are being redeployed to combat the Dark Council... then those who are left on Earth's veil will be stretched to capacity... The Golden Inquisition will have to pick up the slack."

"The Inquisition is being called upon for war to combat the Dark Council as well..."

"What?! The Inquisition is in charge making sure the Necromancers from Necoria's dimension don't pop up in ours running free to do as they please... then this isn't a war... this is desperation... is the Guardian Council even winning?"

Michael couldn't believe the war was not only going for this long but causing The Guardian Council to use Proxy Organizations to assist in the War.

"So far it's been a stalemate, the Guardian Council is hoping to change the tide of the war, but right now it could go both ways... Leaving Earth I can't say if it was a good call, we may see a war being brought to her... the Wielders on the Second Earth are already being trained and prepared for the war...While the other Wielders are actively engaging in the field of other worlds right now."

Michael's form began to fade...

"Alexis, I'm afraid you've involved Tsukune into a war that he knows nothing about... My return to the living is inevitable, but I fear the longer I reside within the boy the more I place him in danger... and that thing your doing to make sure my spiritual presence doesn't kick him out of his body is dangerous, Alexis... even for you... I'm being careful of not severing the connection while keeping my influence in check... farewell for now..."

Alexis stood in the hot water silently, she let go of the towel sliding her back against the wall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tsukune's room was being decorated for the party that Kurumu was putting together, Moka was in charge of setting the place up while Kurumu takes care of the cooking. Yukari was more occupied in trying to find Tsukune.

"What's taking Tsukune so long... he should've been back unless-" Moka stopped talking as soon as she heard the door opening, turning around she thought it would be Tsukune though it wasn't it was the girl from earlier.

"Moka Akashiya?" Mizore asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Yes... who are you? I remember you from earlier but I didn't catch your name."

Mizore stepped closer causing Moka to step back as she felt a horrible chill in the air.

"It's Mizore Shirayuki though not that it's going to matter..."

"what do you mean-" Mizore tackled Moka grabbing on to her neck squeezing it tightly, Moka immediately noticed ice crystals forming.

"Why are you doing this, I didn't do anything to you?!" Moka gasped trying to get her hands off her neck.

"You're a threat to me being with Tsukune... I'm going to take you out of the equation, then I'll take out that Succubus, then Tsukune will be mine without you two interfering."

Moka had enough with her vampire strength he back handed Mizore causing ice to break under her skin, causing Moka's eyes to widen.

"Wh-what I don't understand?"

"Oh I'm not actually here, this is just an ice mimic, now would you kindly die!" Mizore hasten the ice around Moka's neck causing Moka to gasp.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mizore and Tsukune were Tsukune were by a lake throwing rocks trying to the objects to bounce across the lake.

"Did you see how far that flew Tsukune!" Mizore gleefully squealed leaning close to Tsukune who began to blush from her being this close.

"Y-yeah it went pretty far..." Tsukune said as his mind was somewhere else.

"Aren't you having fun Tsukune?" Mizore asked with her eyes starting to water.

"N-no I am having fun though I promised my friends I'd be at a party today... you're welcome to come along if you... Mizore?"

Mizore began to back away from Tsukune, it looked like she was shivering.

"But... I thought... I thought you were just like me... out of place here, when I'm with you it's like I have a sense of belonging... you... you just want to hang out with those clingy girls that hang around with you don't you?!"

The Lake and the Terrain around Tsukune began to freeze, causing chills to strike Tsukune.

"Well I'll just make you mine!" Mizore shouted as a blizzard began to kick up.

Tsukune collapsed to his knees as he was shivering beyond belief from the temperature within a minute he'd surely be frozen.

_Got to move away from the blizzard!_

_**Hey I'm back!**_

_Where the Hell did you go off to?_

_**None of your business, I was just roaming around for a short time... you seem to be in a bind here...**_

_No what gave that way?!_

_**My guess is you screwed up something with your new found friend... no worry, we just need to approach her with care and calm her down...**_

_How?!_

_**I'll combine a shout for your body... normally for my body this would be a cool breeze so let's see if I can craft something up... **__**Iiz, slen, qah! (Translation: Ice, Flesh, Armor.)**_

Crystallized particles began to form over Tsukune's skin, his hair began to bleach and his eyes turned into a blood like crystal color.

Tsukune slowly made his way to Mizore, the blizzard seemed to slow down as he came within a few feet of Mizore who was on her knees crying.

Tsukune crouched down holding her hand causing her to look up, Tsukune's armor began to break apart as she stopped the blizzard from continuing.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Mizore but I was out of place though, now that I found friends, I feel like I have a place here... so I was wondering if you'd like to be my friend too..."

A small smile began to form around Mizore's lips, however her moment with Tsukune was cut off when the two of them heard a familiar voice.

"Tsukune! Get away from her!" Moka shouted in the air with Kurumu carrying her as she flew down wards.

Moka kicked Mizore in the back causing her to fall forward clonking her head with Tsukune's, Mizore began to shake as she had her hands on the ground.

"You know I was going to apologize for trying to get rid of you... but now I'm going to get rid of you right now!" Mizore said in an emotionless voice.

Moka moved in to quickly pull Tsukune from out under her while Kurumu pulled the two to get a good distance.

Mizore took the blood on her forehead throwing it on the ground causing it to form into blood crystal foot soldiers.

Tsukune pulled off the rosary unlocking Moka's true form.

_**Oh no... she needs to dismiss those soldiers right now!**_

_Why? what's going to happen?_

_**Those blood soldiers are basically calling for Necromancers, they can do similar things with their blood, the longer those are out the more attention she draws.**_

Alexis and Nick appeared behind the group with Yukari following shortly.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked, the group.

Before anyone had a chance to respond out of the frozen river bursted a bone dragon, which proceeded to get between the two opposing sides. On the back of the bone dragon was a cloaked figure with a bone sword.

The ten meter Bone Dragon and it's rider turned to Mizore, who began to step back.

"I'll take down the Dragon concentrate on the rider guys..." Alexis said as she took off her glove drawing her dagger cutting her finger. Alexis's blood began to levitate then vibrate, the blood mere inches away from her hit her nose first before spreading all over covering her entire body.

Out of the blood spawned a 8 meter Black Dragon with red eyes.

"Awesome!" Yukari shouted seeing Alexis's Dragon form. The wings on Alexis's back unfolded causing the Bone Dragon to turn around. A roar emitted from the two Dragons, Mizore made it's way with the group hoping to face it together.

_**When the rider is on the ground careful with it's blade, that blade is cursed, bone blades can cause you to go into paralysis for a few seconds giving the one who is armed with the blade to go in for the kill.**_

A the two opposing parties stood at a stand still, waiting to see who would make the first move, fate would have it the Bone dragon made it's first move, causing Alexis to move in to counter the dead dragon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**BOOM! Cliffhanger! :D**

**/*/*/*/**

**Necromancers:**

**Necromancers despite their intentions are not aligned with the Dark Council, they tend to avoid the two warring factions while hoping to benefit from the chaos that the conflict is causing. Necromancers once on our dimension will start to set up safe houses for future campaigns, these safe houses usually reside under ground, these safe houses act as a gateway to safely flood in new Necromancer arrivals.**

**/*/*/*/**

**The Sentinels**

**Formed shortly after the formation of the Guardian Council by the Guardian Council, the Sentinels are a collection of Guardians who are hand picked by the Nations who reside under the Guardian Council. The Sentinels job is clear, keep Earth sacred, no one may enter through it's veil breaching Humanity's sanctuary. Before the Sentinels the Golden Empire was in charge of protecting the Veil, and before them the Dragon Council.**

**/*/*/*/**

**The Veil**

**Formed by the Elder Dragons after the great exodus from Earth to create an illusion to hide what the Night sky truly holds. If the Veil was lifted then you would see what the Univers truly looks like, finding out they are not alone.**

**/*/*/*/**

**Another Chapter Down!**

**C*o*n*s*t*r*u*c*t*I*v*e Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7: Out in the Open

**Replies to two new Guests!**

**To the Guest who Defends Prelude to the End who I will refer to as the 'Super Guest' Thank you for pointing out to 'it'. I hope you enjoy the series!**

**To the Guest who also Defends this series... though it's not Moka Bashing... or if you were referring to all Rosario and Vampire fanfics in General... I will refer to you as the Unnamed Reviewer, thank you for your defense and explanation to all the trolling Reviewers! I hope you enjoy the series!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ **

Alexis's Dragon form collided with the Bone Dragon, causing the rider to fall off it's ride. The Necromancer Bone Dragon rider instead of falling on his back landed gracefully on his feet levitating down to the ground.

Sgt. Nick did a quick draw firing off a single shot into the Necromancer with his revolver, but to Nick's dismay the bullet didn't even get past his armor which was made from the bones of Dragons.

_**Okay... the armor is one of the strongest material in the Galaxy, that's Dragon bone material... We need to find an opening in the armor... if we can kill him, the Bone Dragon will collapse from the Rider's death.**_

_Right... I have to remember watch out for the blade..._

Mizore commanded her blood frozen foot soldiers to charge the approaching rider, he held out his hand stopping the soldiers commanding them to turn around to face Mizore.

"No Way..." Mizore muttered seeing her own Ice minions charge at her.

Moka eyes immediately lit up causing the blood forms to shatter causing the Necromancer rider to take a step back from that sight, though he resumed his course charging at Mizore and Kurumu.

The Necromancer while charging grabbed his hood pulling it off revealing his entire body covered in medled Dragon bone armor. Mizore began to fire Ice crystals at the rider while Tsukune moved in to stop him. Moka moved in to help Tsukune on his flank while Yukari was supporting Kurumu by giving her objects to toss at the Rider. Moka kicked the Rider but to no avail as there was no outside damage. Nick tackled the Rider punching him in the Bone mask hurting his fists, the Rider headbutted Nick then slicking his abdomen with his sword paralyzing him.

Moka and Tsukune grabbed each of the Necromancer's arms bring him to the ground, though the Rider placed his hands on the two of them shocking them with a black chain lightning. The fight between the Dragons was brutal, Alexis was having difficulties trying to keep the Bone Dragon at bay, while resisting the urge to turn around to attack the rider.

The Rider kicked off the ground grabbing Tsukune throwing him in the air causing Kurumu to swoop down grabbing him by the arm.

"I got you Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she lowered down to the ground.

Moka was throwing wave after wave of attacks at the Necromancer, she was trying to find an opening in his armor, while dodging the Bone blade. The Bone Dragon Grabbed Alexis's Dragon form's neck biting it and tossing her across the lake.

Mizore looked at the Bone Dragon she began to summon a blizzard to freeze it, though every step it made caused the ice to fall off.

Nick made it back on to his feet with a murderous look at the Rider, with renewed vigor Nick charged at the Rider, leaving the Rider to toss Moka in to Nick's arms. Nick quickly put Moka down but both were thrown at the ground by the Bone Dragon. Kurumu charged at the Rider hoping to get the jump on him, however her advance was stopped when the Bone Dragon grabbed her by the wings with his teeth, causing her to shriek in agony. Tsukune began to charge at the Rider along with Mizore, flying at Tsukune was Alexis's rapier, which caught Tsukune by surprise but decided to ignore it.

"Tsukune I'll take him on the left, you take the right... but be careful we should avoid the Dragon." Mizore told Tsukune in a calm tone.

"Right.." Tsukune nodded in agreement.

Mizore turned her hands into ice claws while thrusting her arm at the Rider clashing with his blade, while Tsukune thrusted Alexis's blade into the Rider, but again finding no opening.

_**If you only had my sword...**_

_Where is it... maybe I can use it!_

_**It's far away from here, summoning it to me would take great concentration... that blade would cut his armor down to size.**_

_If we don't kill him, my friends are going to die!_

…_**... Alright... give me control of your body...**_

_Fine, just save them...!_

Tsukune's hair began to form black strands while his eyes began to show a tint of red, Michael was once more possessing his form, with Tsukune riding shotgun. Michael tossing his right hand in the air shouting up in the air.

_**"**_**Tuz do faal Kruziik heim nol faal Lot Fil, Zu'u bel hi wah dii reid, ken sos do hin paal ont zuk!**_**"**_

_**(Translation: **__**Blade of the Ancients forged from the Great Star, I summon you to my side, taste the blood of your foes once more!**__**)**_

The sky began to blacken as storm clouds came over head a lighting striking from the sky struck his hand.

Forming in his hand was a two handed Black Steel sword being held in his right hand with ease. Swinging the sword around, testing his blade out he held the handle with both hands. Mizore was tossed to the side as the Rider immediately took interest in Tsukune. The Bone Dragon's head swooped down to take a bite out of Tsukune with it's mouth though, it couldn't even take a single bite, Tsukune's possessed eyes just lit up like a fireplace still facing the Rider. The Bone Dragon's head exploded in to dust, causing it's body to fall over. With Nick, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore recovering, Alexis in her birth form (Human form) pulled herself out of the water, while grabbing her Rapier joining the group.

Blood frenzied Tsukune charged swinging his blade down breaking the Bone blade, leaving the tip of the blade to slice through the Bone helmet. The Rider stepped back in to a swirling vortex appearing behind him.

_Is it over?_

_**No... They don't give up that easily... **_

The river began to shift as it transformed into a giant vortex, out of the vortex appeared Several Necromancer Mage's, archers, and two handed swords.

Three arrows were shot at Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka though it stopped when an Ice barrier appeared protecting the girls. Jumping over the Barricade were the two spear wielding Mages summoning a burst of fire and tar.

Alexis held up her hand conjuring the material to evade while Yukari was doing the same with her wand. kurumu sunk her claws into one of the mages bringing him down while Moka kicked the other one against the Ice barrier. Shattering through were the two handed swords men which Possessed Tsukune held them at bay with Michael's sword. An arrow made it's way through striking Tsukune's left shoulder, then another one cutting Moka's cheek. Out of the Vortex more soldiers began to spawn as well as Servant Grunts, Brutes and Serith's

_**Damn it, they're looking to set up a base camp!**_

Possessed Tsukune looked at Alexis as he cut down the two handed swordsmen.

"Alexis!"

Alexis looked at the Vortex, her eyes widened seeing the Vortex Flooding with Necromancers and monster forms.

"Oh Shit!"

Taking out a Golden Sun pendant, while looking at Mizore.

"Ice Woman! memorize the Dome lighting and form a Dome made out of Ice."

Activating the Pendant a bright flash surrounding them stopped both Necromancer, and Necromancer spawn alike all flinching from the Pendant's power. Mizore saw the traces of the size of the dome lining Ice over the group. Mizore barely formed the barrier as the Necromancers started to attack the barrier trying to break the ice. Mizore was strengthening the Dome by the second trying to create relief, giving the occupiers inside the Dome to catch their breath.

Pounding could be heard on the exterior of the barrier from the inside, Yukari was slightly shaking seeing the distorted forms bashing at the Ice.

"They're going to get in!" Yukari shouted as she saw they were trapped and there was nowhere to go.

Alexis Knelt down, looking at Yukari with a soft smile on her face, putting her gloved hand on her cheek wiping away the tear going down her cheek.

"Hey... hey... it's okay... they're not going to get in, we're going to be just fine."

Yukari's eyes began to water as she moved in to wrap her arms around Alexis crying into her cloak, leaving her hat to fall off and Alexis rubbing her gloved hand on the back of her head, while her other rubbed her back.

"We need a plan of action, sitting here hoping they won't get in isn't going to save us." Inner Moka stated as she crossed her arms leaning against the dome.

Tsukune's possessed form began to pace around thinking of a solution.

"Hey you don't need to upset Yukari even more!" Kurumu yelled at Inner Moka.

"Do you guys always argue like this?" Mizore asked while still strengthening the Ice.

"Well if we just stand in here we're just delaying the inevitable..." Inner Moka announced causing Kurumu to glare trying to reply but quickly stopped when Michael hatched an idea.

"**Then let us break the Ice...**"

Everyone's eyes went on Tsukune with either confused or surprise looks.

"How do you figure?" Kurumu asked Tsukune as she stepped away from the Ice wall.

"**The Entire Dome is surrounded, they're trying to get in... so why not give them what they want?**"

The room still not getting what he's trying to say, he pinched the bridge of his nose while looking down taking a deep breath.

**"We explode the Ice outward taking out the attackers in range of the explosion... then Alexis can seal the Vortex."**

Alexis got up knowing what Michael had in mind.

**"Mizore, you can Direct and summon barrages of Ice projectiles outward, Alexis and I will build up the pressure causing and exterior explosion of the Ice, Vam- Moka you will also release your Energy causing an explosion of the Ice, Yukari you can melt the Ice so Alexis can shock the ground wiping out any stragglers...Nick clear Alexis a pathway, and Kurumu can your charm ability reach beyond the Dome stunning the attackers before they have the time to react?"**

"Yes I can!" Kurmu announced.

Getting in their positions Alexis and Tsukune's possessed form began to power up a clear visible lining around the inside of the Dome building up the pressure, Mizore was readying to direct the Ice Dome's explosion, Moka had a red aura around her feeling the energy build up.

Yukari was by Kurumu tightening her grip around her wand preparing for the encounter while Kurumu eyes were concentrated. Nick was cracking his knuckles ready for the charge.

**"Kurumu Now!" **

Outside the Dome a purple wave hit the Necromancers and their forces, they stood their docile from the effect, a second later the Dome exploded outward hitting the forces surrounding the Dome, Ice pierced, impaled, stabbed, and shredded the Necromancers. The Ice began to melt leaving Alexis to shock the entire ground killing any survivors.

**"Okay now G-" **

Tsukune's body and the others stopped as chains wrapped around their necks from a surviving Serith as the giant began to command the chains to lift them up in mid air.

Tsukune's vision was becoming blurred as the Serith was constricting his airway. Doom seemed almost certain but the group's eyes shot open hearing a familiar voice.

"Owwooooo!" Gin howeled causing the Serith's helmet to snap to the right to see the disturbance.

The Serith went flying as Gin's werewolf form punched him causing the Serith to drop the others and it to fly near the lake.

The group fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Hey guys saw some weird stuff going on outside the campus thought of covering it to make it up from my previous actions, though saving you guys should help!" Gin said as he threw a Grunt at the Serith.

"Thanks Gin, you saved us! Can you help us get to the lake?" Tsukune asked.

"Ha! I can do better, I'll carve you guys a way!" Gin said preparing to charge.

Moka brushed her hair passed her ear, while giving off a determined glare at the vortex still spawning soldiers.

"Hmph! These guys don't know when to quit do they?"

"No when there is a Dimension linked to Earth, then they're going to throw as many bodies as us to get a fortress set up here."

"Why do they want to get to the Human world so bad?" Kurumu asked.

Alexis cut down another Grunt with her Rapier, before paying Kurumu any attention.

"Tell you what, when we're not knee deep in this, I'll tell you all why!" Alexis shouted while gut checking another Grunt causing it to fly.

Nick began to tackle through a swarm of Necromancer alike like playing brawl ball on his planet Wolf Prime.

Alexis moved in close behind Nick in order to get to the Vortex... but then Alexis stopped her eyes widened as she saw something appear from the Vortex...

Out of the Vortex was a Master Necromancer, It was a skeleton in a cloak holding a sword calmly walking out of the Vortex.

"Oh God..."

The Master Necromancer raised it's skeletal hand using his powers to lift both Nick, and Alexis up in mid air. at the fingertips of the Master Necromancer emitted a black chain lightning shocking them both, causing them to fly.

The Master Necromancer looked at the forces pouring through.

_**"****Prepare to make an advance on the School, we will refit it to establish the building as a staging ground...****_._."**_The Master Necromancer commanded with a voice that sounded like several people talking through him.

In a desperate position Alexis shot a light into the sky leaving the Dimension.

"What was that for?!" Moka asked as the group was being surrounded again and this time with no Dome to shield them.

"A call for help!" Alexis shouted charging up her powers preparing to face the forces, as the others got ready in their own way.

The Master Necromancer walked up past the surrounding forces nearing the Group.

_**"Lay down your arms and surrender and you shall be treated with mercy, continue to resist and you shall find that I am not so lenient and I will ensure your death would not be as easy of being spared from an undesired fate.. so lay down your arms._._"**_

Alexis gritted her teeth, while gripping her weapon tightly, leaving the rest of her friends to do the same going back in to combat stance.

"Fuck you!" Alexis spatted, causing the Skeletal purple glowing eyes to narrow.

_**"I offered you Mercy and you swatted the Olive branch, so be it... tear them to shreds..._._"**_

The Master Necromancer commanded, causing the three Serith's with chainsaws to step forward accompanied by Brutes moving in to butcher the group.

Before they got with in the kill strike, Light meteorites started to strike the ground all around the Lake. Out of the smoke appeared a Knight in Gold painted armor with a black sash with a Gold cross on it, armed with a spear, his face obscured by a Golden Helmet with a Sun Mask. Soldiers of similar design began to appear, some armed with swords, others maces.

"**Halt with your Transgressions!**" The Inquisitor commanded.

The Inquisitor threw a ball of light into the air causing the Necromancer horde to become stunned from the Holy Magic. The Golden Inquisitions forces began to charge into the Necromancer forces cutting down the enemy.

The Master Necromancer began to step back conjuring up a shadow field to counter the Holy Magic. The Inquisitor jumped in front of the Master Necromancer Connecting his spear to his sword.

The Master Necromancer stepped back creating space preparing to conjure up a devastating attack, though the Inquisitor with his pole arm, hit the ground letting a Golden light appear from the Spear's blade. The light surrounded the Necromancers causing them to turn tail and run for the Vortex.

The Inquisitor stepped in front of the Vortex waving his hand, causing the Vortex to close. With the threat gone the Inquisitor approached Alexis.

"Inquisitor Maximus..." Alexis greeted as she sheathed her blade.

**"My lady..."** The Inquisitor greeted back.

_My Lady?_

_**Yes Alexis is of royal blood, she's the Cousin to King John the second from where we come from...**_

_What?!_

_**It's not of important knowledge, she prefers life on the field than being pampered even though the previous King her Uncle … Crad tried to spoil her... **_

_I-I'm still not getting the whole situation here..._

_**Well that's what I hoped... but believe me your becoming involved in this and it's the last thing I wanted you to become.**_

"When I called for help, I didn't realize they'd send an Inquisitor..." Alexis stated with smile on her face.

**"The Distress Flare was of your design, the Inquisition knew if it was from you it would have to be of import, I'm just relieved that you are alive... who's this?" **The Inquisitor asked looking at Tsukune.

"Oh he's uh-"

"**I'm Tsukune Aono... Alexis's apprentice. **"

"Th-that's right he's my apprentice, I pulled him from the deployment to train with me to combat the Dark Council." Alexis bluffed to the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor nodded then gave her a courteous bow leaving him to conjure a light from the sky causing the Golden Inquisition's forces to teleport off the Dimension.

_**Tsukune, I have to rest now...**_

_Thanks for... you know.._

_**No problem... I got to start teaching you to fight.. **_

_I'd appreciate any help you can give me..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Two Hours Later...

In Tsukune's room the entire room was occupied by Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Alexis, Nick, and Gin.

"Okay start talking why are the so determined to get to Earth?" Kurumu asked Alexis who was sitting on Tsukune's bed with Tsukune and Yukari.

_**"I believe I can explain..."**_

The entire room freaked out seeing Michael's ghostly form.

"GHOST!" Yukari shouted pointing and screaming.

"Michael?! What are you doing?!"Alexis shouted.

"Wait how do you know of him?" Tsukune asked causing Alexis to cover her lips.

"I said that?" Alexis said trying to change the subject.

Nick tried to poke the Ghost's form but quickly withdrew his hand from the form shocking him.

_**"Alexis it's time to be honest with them... they're already involved whether they want to or not."**_

"What are you saying?" Tsukune asked, obviously worried about what he's going to say.

"Wait Michael... as in Michael the Great...?" Moka asked

_**"That is correct Vampire... Moka, I am indeed Michael the Great..."**_

"So what's this about and how does she know you and vice versa...?" Tsukune asked Michael.

_**"She knows me because she is my follower... of many... those who were inspired by my Legacy to follow me... she is the reason why I now reside in you**_..."

The room's eyes shoot open, while standing up from their sitting positions.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

Alexis remained quiet, sitting there on Tsukune's bed.

"A-Alexis.. what's he talking about?" Tsukune asked hoping for answer.

"Tsukune you're not here by mere coincidence... I Orchestrated you to arrive here... I had to pick out a worthy Human vessel for Michael... to regain his spiritual energy to perform a ritual to regain his original body. Before I left Yokai academy and this Dimension to answer a call... I administrated Michael who resided in a soul gem in to you... There was no other way to bring him back... A Human Vessel was required to perform the ritual... If I used a Half Human breed... the Ritual would fail.. I'm sorry... but from the entire situation going around Earth... the Galaxy needed Michael again... to take up arms against the Dark Council... I-I can understand if you hate me..."

Tsukune forced a smile on his face raising her chin to look at him.

"Alexis I don't hate you... I'm actually glad that I'm here... I met all kinds of people here and made a lot of friends..."

Alexis wiped her Tears off her eyes smearing her make up.

"Thank you Tsukune..."

"So who's this Dark Council?" Moka asked.

_**"Do you want the whole story?" **_Michael asked sitting by Tsukune's bed.

The room with the exception of Alexis nodded in approval, with Nick nodding as he semi knew what was going on in the Galaxy.

_**"Very Well... Long ago on the year of 5,000 B.C. marked the year when the Elder Races of all kinds began their Exodus from Earth with the Humans who had a spiritual presence and attributes that of the Elder Animals they were with... The Earth was being evacuated because a foul lie was implanted that the Elders were seeking to enslave Humanity... fearing combat the Elder races left for their Home worlds. After the Exodus the Elder Dragons formed a Veil over Earth conceal the true Universe from Humanity... Our Race of Dragons... Alexis and I's race fled to the Second Earth... a world dedicated to Humanity.**_

_**Time passed and we began to form our own civilizations across our Galaxy... though on the Second Earth our world was without a King... The Second Earth was under the Command of the Council of Nobles... a collation of Thousands of Nobles, commanded by a group of Elites, where they dictated the policies of the Nobles. They commanded everything, the amount of soldiers you were to raise, the taxes you paid, the resources you gave to the 'Common good' Well at the time of 400 A.D. The Second Earth was under siege from marauders, Pillaging, Sacking, and Raping the entire planet... Nobles bickered and argued about the need for more security, yet the lack of care the leadership gave was almost gut wrenching.. at the time I was fighting on Earth to combat the Vamperial Nation, well during my stay on Earth...**_

"Wait How Old are you?!" Tsukune asked interrupting Michael.

_**"The Species born of Human forms out there such as myself and Alexis... we don't die of Old Age. we die of Unnatural causes... war... I'm almost Two thousand years old but I look like 34 don't I?"**_

_**A Duke by the Name of Crad Valic took up the banner of Raven ward... A Golden Dragon on a black standard and declared himself King in front of the Entire Council of Nobles... Declaring yourself King on the Second Earth was a Capital Offense.. you could be executed on sport... however Crad escaped the attempt on his life making his way towards a fortress surrounded by Mountains. At the First Fortress... he had the Church crown him King that day. The Fortress was surrounded by the Combined armies of the Council of Nobles marched against Crad and his Veteran army... Crad with a crown on his helmet and mounted on horseback accompanied by Dark Age type Knights and a battle standard. He met with the Council of Nobles declaring himself in front of the Entire Army, that he was there King... He dismounted his horse and approached the army he told them all, if they followed him, he would save them from this Tyrannical leadership, bringing them to a Golden Era... Out of the army appeared on foot was the Duchess Alexis Necti of the Eastern Tundran province of Cyrint, she offered her support and allegiance to the King, followed by Crad's other friend Earl Fredrick of Morsal... More began to leave the ranks of the Council of Nobles standing by Crad... Then Crad's Rival Duke Darsha of the Darklands appeared... The Father of Guardian Council's sworn Enemy... Lord Ash...**_

_**Darsha offered Crad a choice... he saw an opportunity to separate himself from the regime of the Council of Nobles and at the time Crad and Darsha, were very powerful Nobles with forces to be reckoned with. He told Crad to recognize him as a King of the Darklands and he'd assist him in driving the Council away... if not he'd side with them combining his strength with the Council. Crad had made the hardest decision... Kneeling before Crad, Crad as a King would make a Knight... Made Darsha King of the Darklands.**_

_**Moments later a Cracked Legion of Soldiers from the Dragon Council arrived in support to Crad from a request of a Dragon Councilor. Now facing a force that could face the Council many flocked in support for the new Kings.. Within Months King Crad was brought before a Council of Dragons where he told them of his quest and of a dire threat... the Phoenix Dominion. During that time the Phoenix Dominion was burning entire worlds to make it to Earth... they had belief of cleansing entire planets pleased their Gods and earned them good graces... they had to be stop, he also told them of Empire dedicated for the arrival of the Human Race... uniting the entire Universe with them once again... They recognized King Crad as their leader that day... they funded him, fueled his entire ambition by pouring troops in to his ranks... That marked the day of The Birth and Rise of the **__**Golden Empire**__**... With in Years thousands of Worlds were under Command of the banner of the Golden Dragon... I traveled to many worlds combating in the Name of King Crad and the glory of the Empire... I gained Honor and Valor... increasing my rank and status.. I still remembered the chants and cheers as the army cried out my name on the field of battle.. Then I was tasked to burn an entire planet in my Elder Form... I burnt the Phoenix Dominion's Home planet... I glassed the Fuckers... They worshiped the flame so much well I gave them that flame... then it was over... The Empire was victorious... Celebration went throughout the Empire... A day of remembrance the Defeat of the Phoenix Dominion Humanity was saved! The Dream to lift the Veil to unite us with the Human race was almost upon us... As Celebration neared it's end I was invited to the Capital of the Empire to Banquet to the Empire's Victory...**_

_**Several Days later.. Crad fell ill... an old wound caught up silently putting him on his deathbed... healers looked to find out what was killing him... but before they found the right medicine, Crad passed away leaving his wife and his Queen Alexis Valic to mourn his Death... The Empire's throne fell to his first born son King John the Second... With the Death of King Crad the Dragon Council lost all hope in the Empire and it's dreams to unite them with Humanity... they cut off funding... The Empire was now in debt and morale was low... King John began calling back the troops pulling them from 78% of the occupied worlds... The Empire was collapsing.. only a few thousand worlds remain in his control today... **_

_**Conflict struck on the Second Earth from the Sand Utopian's A Crusade was called on the year of 1130 A.D. King John Ordered support from the former worlds with promises of Riches and Rewards... for years the conflict carried on tiring the fighters... only the Year 1200 A.D. an object called what we like to call the Ancient Heart was found... a object of pure raw power... crashed on our world... Nations from the Entire Known Universe who heard the news from the Second Earth flocked to claim the power. Some wanted the object to raise their ambitions, others wanted to keep that from happening... the war expanded engulfing the Galaxy the Second Earth was in to utter chaos... then the unthinkable happened... the Ancient Heart was accidentally hit by an unknown soldier... destroying the Ancient heart opened up a gateway... a Giant skeleton with horns on his head in a cocoon made out of melted bones... Satan himself... he unleashed Hell on to the Second Earth waging war as he collected energy to speed the hatching of his cocoon... while the armies that were fighting against the Hellspawn retreated to King John's fortress... we were approached by the ArchAngel Nible and the Fallen Demon Encablossa.**_

_**I was present in that room they told of us of who that was in the cocoon, all of us were shocked, Nible explained to us that the Ancient Heart's crash course was intended for Earth, though the object thought the Second Earth was the Human World tricking Satan... the intention was for Ancient Heart to plunge the Earth into the final battle... Armageddon... though plans changed... Nible told the Nations who left their worlds to fight on the Second Earth, to immediately march our armies against Satan drawing his attention to buy Nible and Encablossa time to get close enough to him to send him and his Hellspawn back to Hell before he could hatch leaving the Second Earth, heading towards the Human world.**_

_**Well the leaders began to rally, ordering a massive force march against the Behemoth, breaking through the horde of Hell Spawn... Drawing the colossal's attention, Nible and Encablossa got close enough to engage his cocoon, destroying his physical form sending him back to Hell... after the gate close the Ancient Heart reappeared... undamaged.. the object was taken back to King John's fortress, Warlords argued amongst each other of what to do with the object... some suggested they destroy the object making sure this could not be used as a gateway... though Nible shot that down quickly stating if we destroyed it, it would have reopened the gateway... So Nible and Encablossa told the leaders about a great darkness making it's way to a distant future... this would signal the Prelude to the End... a collection of Humans would be tasked to defeat the great evil ending the darkness... Nible explained that they had to purify the Ancient Heart and essentially using the enemy's own weapon against them... splitting the Ancient Heart to take different forms.. these forms would go and choose their **__**Wielders **__**they would be guided and protected by an order of Guardians... who'd be tasked in to helping them combat the Great Darkness.. The Ritual began both Nible and Encablossa began dividing the Ancient Heart to take different forms... One by one we saw the objects formed tied to a chain in a Holy light... the Crests, the Crystals, the Gems, and the Sapphire's... out of the different Necklaces Nible held four among them telling that these designated four would be the chosen ones destined to partake in the final battle destroying the Evil.**_

_**The Crest of Hope... [The Crests Reside in the Golden Empire]**_

_**The Crystal of Fire [The Crystals Reside in the Republic]**_

_**The Gem of Earth [The Gems Reside in the Gemerald Legion]**_

_**and the Sapphire of Lightning... [The Sapphires Reside in the Sapphirian Empire]**_

_**The four necklaces held immense power that which surpasses the Wielders together... especially the Crest of Hope... A Council of Guardians were formed that day... Nible ordered the several National leaders to return to their place of origin... build up their Nations... expand their influence, be Prepared to move your armies to combat the Great Darkness... for when the time comes every Man, Woman, and Child will be tested... King John and those who resided in the remnants of the Golden Empire were chosen to receive the first wave of wielders, while their allies across the Galaxy prepare their nations... The Battle of Verdun 1916 marked the day of the birth of the first Wielders on Earth... the Crests lit up ablaze... I wasn't around that much for I was exploring the vast depth of the Dimension of Necoria... but I was around enough because during the 1970's I returned to find that we were betrayed and the Wielders were murdered... War erupted around Earth.. in the midst of it all my allies assumed I was aligned with the instigators of the conflict... I was surrounded on all fronts by Imperial Soldiers and Guardians.. one by one I cut them down in defense... though John got the upper hand over me, taking me by surprise... Alexis saved me entrapping my soul with in a Soul Gem... The Necromancers aren't aligned with anyone they thrive in chaos... if they got on to Earth... the all bets are off the curtain acting as a veil around Earth would be lifted Chaos would spread throughout the Universe... We don't know if the Great Darkness will come from Necoria, though we can't take any chances by letting the safety of Humanity to speed up the process of the End... War as of now plagues our Galaxy, in a Brutal power struggle between the Guardian Council and the Dark Council... Earth is nearly left defenseless from the Sentinels being Deployed to fight in the war... leaving it open for an attack and the Golden Inquisition who are supposed to combat the Necromancers are being designated to combat the Dark Council's forces... **_

_**Right now the Necromancers are trying to skirt around in this Dimension looking for another suitable opening... though I think they learned their lesson trying to strategize a plan to attack again... I don't know what's going to happen, though I know I have to be there to help combat that which threatens us all... but I need my body back..."**_

"This is.. this is too much to handle... do you guys even know when the final battle will get here?" Tsukune asked looking at both Alexis and Michael.

"No...All we can do is prepare for it... though the Guardian War is causing Chaos throughout the Universe... many Guardians believe this War to be a signal to bring about the End... which is why were trying to bring this war to an end before the fight is brought to Earth..."

Kurumu sitting on Tsukune's desk leaning against the wall.

"Wow... next week's exams seem small compared to what's going to happen... heh..."

_**"I'm sorry to tell you this but, I need you to know why you have to survive Tsukune, I have to get out there to combat the Dark Council, and I might need you once I get my body back... every hour I reside in you, your body adapts to my needs. You're all involved now... and I believe more will join us in our future adventures... This discussion cannot leave this room... "**_

"Why Not!? Don't you think the Innocent people who reside on Earth and Yokai's Dimmension deserve to know what's going to happen?!" Outer Moka shouted standing up from her chair.

"We can't afford to do that... it just create Disorder and Chaos throughout the region... who'd benefit from that? It's better that the Innocent remain in the Dark for the longest as possible... " Alexis stated still sitting by Tsukune...

_**"Relax it's not the end.. at least not yet... we still have time, time to train... time to uh... relax.. don't treat this as your last day on Earth... But I mean it keep it out of the papers..."**_

Michael's form began to fade, leaving the room to just sit in the barely lit room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Deviation beginning.. Ruby to join in the next following Chapters... followed by Kokoa shortly... Other shocking things happen as well.**

**Anyways I hope you are enjoying the series... if your interested in reading the back story start Reading the Rise of the Golden Empire on my page.**


	8. Chapter 8: Carnal Fury

**Reply to Guest!**

**Yes Tsukune will have an important role in the story, and he is not a 'puppet' for Michael. Michael is not a God Character... Don't like the story move on and read one that suits your needs.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Great Darkness... I wish I never found out about the End now I can't stop thinking about it... What did Michael mean when he said he might need me? I mean it's not my war to fight nor is it my friends... _

_**[A signal to bring about the End][You're all Involved now...]**_

_We're all Involved... meaning who ever possess this knowledge has to prepare for what is going to happen._

_**[I'm sorry... but from the situation going around Earth...][Earth is nearly left Defenseless...]**_

_What if that's their plan? cause the Sentinels around Earth to withdraw?_

_**[If they got on Earth...][the fight is brought to Earth...]**_

_Then all the people who aren't even aware of what's going on!_

_**[**__**Chaos**__**] [Intended for Earth] [the Final Battle] [Armageddon]**_

_We need to take action if we told everyone in Yokai academy and the Dimensions that connect to it, maybe they can help..._

_**[This discussion cannot leave this room...] [Who'd benefit from that?]**_

_Keeping it between ourselves isn't going to help though..._

_**[We can't afford to do that...] [Power struggle between the Guardian Council]**_

_Then what can we do if we can't tell anyone who isn't prepared to fight this?_

_**[All we can do is prepare for it...] [to help combat which threatens us all...] [**__**Satan**__**] [The great evil] [The Great Darkness...]**_

Plains of fields and cities below Tsukune as he stood on a hill side were engulfed in fire and littered with bodies. Around Tsukune was his friends, Moka, Inner Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Alexis, and Michael, they all stood with him as they watched the world that was set upon fire.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

4:29 A.M.

Tsukune shot up from his bed sweating from the conflicting thoughts, Tsukune rested his face in his palms taking a deep inhale through his nostrils.

_**"Bad Dreams?" **_Michael's ghostly form appeared on his chair by his desk.

"Something like that... I put some thought into what you said yesterday..."

_**"Yes and?" **_

"What can we do to prepare for the end?" Tsukune asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

_**"You guys need to get stronger... especially you... you need to know how to survive against your foes, if you can't stand up to a common Necromancer, then you can't stand up to anything the Great Darkness throws at you..."**_

"The Great Darkness... is that Satan?"

Michael sat up from Tsukune's chair sitting on his bed by him.

_**"It's a possibility... though I think he already would've showed himself by now... or through a possessed form... Like some one who has unknowingly let him in."**_

"Like... you?" Tsukune asked causing Michael to shake his head.

_**"No, the difference is the person who became possessed already lost the battle and is unable to retake his or her body back... He'd possess with someone with powerful influence to use as a puppet."**_

"So the Great Darkness could already be here... what about the war you've mentioned?"

_**"No... Earth has been prophesied to be involved... the war starts on Earth... "**_

"So your absolutely sure we can't warn the people who reside in the Dimensions here?"

_**"No we'd cause them to go right in to the Necromancer's hands... and the last thing we'd want is another Humano-Vamperial War controlled by Insane Fanatics who'd thrive in the war... The thing about Necromancers is they like to play games with people, they're like the Snake Oil salesmen, they'd promise anything to get you in to their pockets... I'd got to rest up... someone's coming.. window.."**_

Michael faded causing Tsukune to turn towards his window seeing it open.

"Tsukune are you okay?" Mizore asked moving through the open window.

"Mizore?! What are you doing!" Tsukune shouted as he thought it was someone trying to kill him.

Mizore approached Tsukune in the moonlight shining through his room, the first thing he noticed was that she trimmed her hair making it shorted, though before he could comment about her, she approached him placing her left index finger on his lips.

"I heard you stir in your sleep from the tree outside your window... then you were talking to someone so I decided to come in and investigate..." Mizore sat on his bed resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, leaving Tsukune to turn red from her head resting on his shirtless chest.

Mizore placed her hand on his forehand feeling him sweat.

"You must've had a nightmare... the way you shouted in your sleep... here let me help..."

Mizore took the lollipop out of her mouth leaning up to breath a cool breath on him.

"Mizore I-" "Shh..." Mizore placed her lollipop in his mouth then pressing her lips against his. Mizore caused Tsukune to fall on his back.

Mizore mounted Tsukune's body withdrawing her lips from his, looking down at him.

"You see Tsukune... I'm in love with you... and there was another purpose for me being here with you... I want to have a baby with you..."

Tsukune's nose began to bleed, while the end of the lollipop caught on fire like a cigarette.

"Wait- Mizore... you want to... Now?!" Tsukune said backing up to the front of his bed.

Mizore's shirt began to slide to her shoulders revealing her skin.

"Yes... from what we heard yesterday... isn't now a good time as any?" Mizore said leaving her to tug down her skirt revealing her underwear.

"B-but I mean it's a bit sudden..." Tsukune said trying to think of way to get him out of this situation.

"...You... don't like me?" Mizore asked with a tear in her eye.

Tsukune quickly grabbed her shoulders grabbing her attention.

"No! .. I do Love you... it's just that right now from what's going on.. I can't worry about you and our child if we had one when it happens... can you at least wait a little...?"

Mizore gave Tsukune a small smile, kissing his cheek, letting him breath a sigh of relief.

"But I still want to do it with you now..."Mizore replied leaving her to ditch her underwear catching Tsukune off guard.

"I-I..." Tsukune was at a loss of words as Mizore was sitting on his lap letting her hand moved from his chest down to his boxers...

"You!" Tsukune and Mizore's eyes widened hearing a voice that Tsukune was thankful to hear.

Kurumu flew into the window seeing Mizore sitting her pale body on her boyfriend.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing you _Snow Skank?!_"

"I was about to give Tsukune the time of his life."

"Like the Hell you are! Moka get up here Mizore's making a move on Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted down window. Seconds later Moka struggled to pull herself through the window.

"Were you all out there waiting outside my room?!" Tsukune said freaking out.

_Great who's next Yukari?_

_**Mean While...**_

Alexis was reading a Romantic/Warrior Novel as Yukari slept calmly on her bed resting her head on Alexis's arm. Alexis lowered her book down to check on Yukari sleeping soundly, she let out a quiet laugh going back to her book.

_**"She's taken quite a liking to you hasn't she?" **_Michael said appearing right by Alexis as she shifted in her covers to look by her.

"She just needed a healthy role model... children are so impressionable by their elders... She came in to my room saying she was frightened of what you told them, asked me if she could spend the night..."

_**"What did you want me to do sugar coat it? Tell them that everything's going to be alright? Alexis you know trying to appease their feelings is not a way to help them prepare..."**_

"I know but Yukari is only twelve... she doesn't need to hear these kind of things."

_**"If I recall you told me of a certain Chosen Wielder who's only eight is being thrown in to the grinder... but... I understand what you're getting at, she should be enjoying her innocence while she still has it."**_

"So you're able to move your ghost form out of Tsukune's body?" Alexis asked putting her book down.

_**"Yes, I've grown accustom to moving around without worrying how far I can be, though Tsukune's body is adapting and changing at an alarming rate, I expect to perform the ritual with in one month at the least..."**_

Michael's restoration was her goal, though she wanted him to be restored without destroying Tsukune.

"Michael I don't want Tsukune to die during the ritual... Two months."

Michael folded his arms giving Alexis a concerned expression.

_**"Alexis we may not even have two months... A Month and a half, that's the lowest I'll go..." **_

The two sat quietly wanting to think of something else to talk about from the war... though the war was the only thing that occupied their thoughts, so they decided to just to stay quiet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune's room was practically destroyed with three out of four occupants wounded.

"Okay so we're in an agreement... three is the number anyone else we beat the absolute living Hell out of them... agreed?" Kurumu said covered in cuts with her nightgown shredded.

"I guess that's reasonable..." Mizore complained sustaining similar injuries.

Inner Moka approached Tsukune grabbing her Rosary.

"Honestly this fight was a waste of my time... catch you later Tsukune." Moka said before resealing her powers.

The three women formed a circle around Tsukune looking each other dead in the eye.

"So what are you waiting for leave Tsukune to rest..." Mizore said crossing her arms against her chest.

"I'm waiting for you to leave first..." Kurumu shot back, causing conflict to form between the two.

"Right because as soon as I 'leave' you two would be all over him like flies around honey."

"Well I'm not leaving Tsukune so you two can steal him!" Moka shouted tackling Tsukune on to the bed, causing him to shiver while he turned red.

Mizore and Kurumu moved in to stop Moka, causing another conflict in the room but this time Tsukune being their target.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

7:00 A.M.

Tsukune bruised and covered in bite marks laid in his bed wide awake with Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu all over him the three of them being knocked out from a fight.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

Tsukune covertly got up from his bed sneaking into the shower quietly closing the bathroom door hoping to take a quick shower and get out of the dormitory. Tsukune immediately felt a sense of relief as the hot water began to pour on to his body.

**[*Crack*]**

Tsukune's arms began to jolt him with pain spreading all over his bodies causing him to fall to the floor.

_F-F-FUCK!_

An electric current formed around his hands causing him to back up against the shower wall. Lightning strikes began to shoot off from his hands shocking the room. Tsukune's vision became distorted his fists began to tighten, his heart began to rush and an angry emotion began to boil up, Tsukune felt like he could take anything on and take anything he wanted.

_What's going on?!_

_**Nice feeling huh? The Warlords get that all the time it's called a Blood Rage. Dragon Warlords and Guardians are more likely to get it.**_

_Why is it happening to me?!_

_**Well from you inheriting more of my abilities... what triggers a build up in Blood Rage is suppressed feelings... you know that feeling you get when you finally think someone is done talking letting you talk then they start a new question just putting you on hold... making you think did he do that on purpose? You can get it in battle too, it's stronger than an adrenaline rush... or it could be triggered by repressed sexual activity heh... Young adults are the most affected by that... **_

Images of Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Alexis naked appeared in Tsukune's mind. Knocks on the bathroom door could be heard causing Tsukune's head to snap to that direction.

"Tsukune? Are you alright in there... we heard a loud noise in there..." Moka asked Tsukune through the door.

Tsukune's mouth began to water and his vision narrowed down on the door, the obstacle that was in his way.

_**Tsukune easy there... engaging in Sexual activities in Blood Rage can be dangerous...**_

Tsukune ignored Michael moving towards the door grabbing on to the door knob denting it as he applied force on the handle. When the door opened the three made their way into the steamed filled bathroom. Seeing Tsukune wasn't in plain view they all jumped when the door slammed locking, revealing Tsukune with a crazy smile, breathing erratically stepping closely to the three.

"Tsukune...?" Moka asked as he stepped closer to her.

Tsukune slipped his hand behind her back on her pink pajamas pulling her in for a kiss pressing her body up against his wet chest, while sticking his tongue in her mouth. The action caused both Kurumu and Mizore's eyes to shoot open seeing Moka make out with Tsukune. Tsukune pulled away from Moka pushing her on to the shower ground. Tsukune hovered over Moka turning her on her stomach pulling her pajama bottoms down past her legs with her underwear. Moka's eyes widened feeling the water shock her exposed skin while Tsukune was over her. Tsukune's facial expression was practically unrecognized as they never seen him this way. Kurumu got behind Tsukune wrapping her arms around Tsukune's chest trying to stop him. Tsukune however wasn't stopping as he began to move his right hand teasing Moka's fold causing her cheeks to turn red. Pulling his hand away Tsukune moved his hands to spread her butt cheeks while slowly moving himself to prod her. Mizore seeing Tsukune unresponsive froze both Moka's lower body and Tsukune's body. Fire began to envelope around them causing the ice to melt, feeling like she couldn't stop him, the bathroom door busted open revealing Alexis who quickly moved in but Tsukune's Carnal form moved in to tackle her pinning her arms against the wall. Tsukune breathed heavily on her while Alexis's showed no emotion of fear as she just looked deep into his eyes. Tsukune's eyes widened as a dark shadowy smoke began to leave his body causing to lean against the wall exhausted. Michael appeared followed by Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu approaching Alexis.

"Why was he acting like that?!" Moka began freaking out.

"It's called a Blood Rage... his body doesn't have a stable control over it, instead of his mind controlling that ability, his instincts took over... Carnal and Instincts don't mix. So whatever was occurring in here wasn't his own volition." Alexis stated while her eyes started to revert to a reptilian shape then quickly forming back into the human pupil twitching between the two.

_**"Good job... how'd you flush the Carnal out of him?"**_

Alexis's gloved hands were shaking forming fists, trying to keep a steady head.

"I didn't... I used our link to transfer it to me...I can control it..."

"Is he going to be alright" Kurumu asked kneeling by Tsukune seeing him barely awake.

_**"He'll recover, right now he's fatigue... whenever Blood Rage is activated it drains whatever you have in your reserves using it as a last ditch effort to rip out your enemy's heart... I've been through this before... a lot of times letting me think I was unstoppable... It was dangerous for me back then since I'm descendant to an Elder Dragon... He'll learn to control it, it's not as a painful transition you'd think-" **_"What's going on?" Tsukune interrupted looking around him.

"You attacked Moka, Tsukune..." Kurumu said resting her hand on his cheek.

_**"Well not really, again Instincts takes over." **_Michael stated causing Tsukune to look at Moka.

"M-Moka I'm so sorry... I don't even remember anything, all I remember was being in the shower and immense pain striking my body..."

"I believe you Tsukune... you wouldn't attack me, I thought something was off about you when we came to check up on you..."

"Well the good news is I took the edge off of you... bad news your body is changing at a rapid rate... If I don't find a way to slow down the process... your body could begin to form it's own conscious... we call those people husks...". Most of the room's eyes began to widen seeing Tsukune was in trouble.

"No... I won't lose Tsukune! What can we do?" Mizore asked grabbing one of Tsukune's arms.

_**"I have a suggestion... and a theory of why his body is adapting this fast... but Alexis your not going to like the suggestion... I need you to sever your bond with him, stop siphoning your energy."**_

Alexis shot up with her fists clenched approaching Michael's ghostly form.

"Absolutely not! that is out of the question!"

_**"Alexis having two connections is probably what is causing the rapid adaption rate... sever the bond, I'm already being careful here so you don't have to worry..."**_

In truth Alexis was afraid that Michael's soul would be too much for Tsukune to handle expelling Tsukune's soul from his own body.

_**"That or we can all risk the ritual right now, and if we're in the same mind here, I'd go for severing your bond."**_

Alexis hung her head in defeat, she knelt down by Tsukune grabbing his hands engulfing the two of them into a black and purple aura.

"Zu'u het naal kliiz gevothend tol twines un dez, aal mu ney lahney ziin vomedaas , krif ni ol gein nuz ol ziin kunriiv nahlii."

**(Translation: ****I here by sever the connection that twines our fate, may we both live two different lives, fighting not as one but as two imperfect beings.****)**

Both Alexis and Tsukune felt like something just left each other...like a feeling of abandonment took place... something being torn from their very souls. Alexis backed up a bit clenching her heart, feeling like she made a mistake by removing her connection that insured her that Tsukune would be safe. Alexis didn't stay to see if it worked she teleported herself in a hurry without saying a word. Tsukune sat with a towel on him though he was about to get up to stop her from leaving.

_**"Leave her be... it's hard for someone to do that, to go to that lengths to ensure the one you care about stays safe... she needs her space she's risked a lot to keep you and me safe... which made it so hard for her."**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Necoria...**

The Grand Master of Necoria sat at his desk his room filled with Serith's standing by at his request.

"_Enter..._"

Down the hall the Necromancer Master who combated the Inquisitor appeared before the founder of Necoria, kneeling before him letting him to signal to rise up to face him.

"The incursion failed... The Golden Inquisition halted our advance."

"_I see... Farxies If there is one thing that I don't like... it's that I don't like to be disappointed...the ultimate war is almost upon us... with chaos encircling the universe we shall take our rightful places and begin our ascension... so I want a Vortex opened up in this newly discovered Dimension there can be no mistakes... be creative if you have to, but I want to be on Earth before the War starts... _"

"It will be done Grand Master..." Farxies bowed to the Grand Master leaving him to turn his chair around looking at the storm through the window.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in Alexis's room, Alexis was in the bathroom on the verge of tears, a piece of what was placed in her was severed emotionally affecting her.

"God why did I listen to him... there could've been another way... I could be the sole reason if Tsukune loses control..."

In truth Alexis was developing feelings for Tsukune, though whenever the feeling comes up she forces it back down to concentrate on her duty... though now that the bond was severed all she wanted to do was remain close to him to keep each other safe.

_Michael knew severing a spiritual bond would affect me like this... I mean he's Michael the Great! He's been to places that no one has dreamed of going to... What was the point to it?! Was there some sort of ulterior motive for making me sever the bond?! ….. What the Hell am I saying... I'm acting irrationally now... It's the severed bond that's causing this conflict._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune sat in the cafeteria playing with his food with his spoon, while he rested his head on his free right palm.

_I feel... awful... I've never felt this way before..._

_**It'll pass concentrate on other things... like eating... **_

_Has... it ever happened to you before?_

…_**...**_

_Michael?_

_**When I was your age during my time as a Warlord... I fell in Love with my Master, She was beautiful... the two of us formed a spiritual bond as a way to keep connected with my stay on Earth battling the Vamperial Nation... then during half way through the campaign... My connection was severed... I thought she moved on... soon after I returned back to the Second Earth... my worst fear came true... she died during a battle that took place during the Crowning of King Crad... That's why I haven't formed close connections with anyone... My life has been with so much loss... My Mom and Dad... the Monastery who adopted me... My Master... the list goes on... Tsukune don't let my experience change you... you are your own person, shape your own destiny, don't let anyone tell you, you can't do that... The way you answer is punch it in the fucking face and prove it wrong.**_

_Thanks Michael..._

_**No Problem... Tsukune think about what I said it'll help in the long run.**_

_I will..._

Tsukune lifted Michael's sword which was sheathed strapped around his back, unstrapping it then observing it.

_This sword... it's like there's a calling to it... drawing me in to wield it... handle it... Kill with it..._

_**Yes this sword creates it's own bond with the user... strengthening your bond with every kill you make... it's one of Three...**_

_Three?_

_**Forged in a Great Star, almost 7000 years ago... They all share the same model as this one, but different attributes.**_

_**The Sword of Light... when unsheathed this blade lights up like a light bulb, the sword has many attributes to it, it is possession of King John the Second right now... That blade stung when he ambushed me like that... the blade felt like my body was being set on fire...**_

_**The Sword of Darkness... like mine its blade is made out of black steel, but has a black aura surrounding it. It's attributes are exactly what you expect it feeds off of Dark energy corrupting it's surroundings to continue to feed it. When the Blade of light and Dark collide it creates a static like flash. That sword is in possession of Lord Ash our current enemy... **_

_**The Sword of Power... my sword is a balance of the two... feeding off of raw emotion, and the blood of my foes... that sword will maintain a strong connection to you, telling you where your enemies will be so it can be fed... One time I thought the sword spoke to me giving off whispers... **_

_Will it speak to me?_

_**If it desires to, I believe the souls of the Elders reside in those blades... that can be the only explanation... Tsukune the calling of battle that sword calls out is strong every time you unsheathe it... every slice you make, every time you hack someone down, every life you take makes you want to take another...that blade turns you into a killer... I killed in the name of King Crad, Humanity, for God, … though deep down I killed because I like it, the sword activates a feeling of Satisfaction... even pleasure when the life's blood you cut down showers your sword... **_

_Why would anyone make a blade like that?! _

_**Maybe they wanted to teach someone self control... to control temptation... Or maybe they got a sick kick out of it...**_

_Did you ever take the life of an innocent?_

_**No one is innocent in war...**_

_That didn't really answer the question._

…_**. War is a disease it claims all... Wealth, Family, Religion.. even innocence... but when a weapon was raised against me, that person ceased to become collateral and instead became a combatant... better?**_

_I-I think I understand..._

_**Good... let's place a bookmark in that and leave at it is.**_

_Yeah I think that is for the best._

**[School Bell Rings]**

Tsukune got up from the Cafeteria table on the intent of heading to class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Rapid changes and a bond is broken... **_

_**A break will be given to the adventurous group when a journey to Earth is made... **_

_**The Prelude to the End goes on... **_

_**Hearts and Minds will be tested...**_

_**Friends will be made...**_

_**A Veil shall be shattered...**_

_**A Storm arises...**_

_**The Great Darkness will cover us all...**_

_**We shall all be tested...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Sunflowers,Secrets,and Signs

**Replies to Reviews!**

**[And so the plot thickens.]**

_**Indeed it does thicken SuperGodzilla!**_

**[To guest who raged and left the building Good bye and Good luck with your endeavors ]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TWO WEEKS LATER...

**Necoria/Founder's Palace**

**The founder's pager on his desk began to go off notifying him of a call. The expression placed on the Founder's face was one of annoyance, he turned his chair around picking up the receiver.**

**"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed right now..." The Founder said sternly to his receptionist.**

**"I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed, but you have a call from Mr. Dark Shadow..." Hearing that name the founder froze up shakingly sitting forward in his chair.**

**"P-put him through...**_**" **_

_**" 'S' HERE...AM... I... INTERRUPTING...?"**_

**The founder swallowed dry saliva while trying to maintain a normal composure of himself.**

**"Na-n-no I- I was just thinking about giving you a call... Uh... wh-where are you?"**

_**"NOT FAR NOW... DID YOU FORCES REACH EARTH YET?"**_

**"A-almost... there has been some complications but we're now just a stone throw away... though we've thrown a lot of resources in to this... I need to up the cost on this endeavor... "**

_**"RESOURCES... ARE NOT IMPORTANT... I WANT THAT VEIL SHATTERED... I WANT EARTH..."**_

**"I'll get you Earth... I-"'**

_**"I WANT EARTH... GET ME EARTH..."**_

**"I understand... I just need a little more time to...hire on additional help..."**

_**"I WILL BE AMONG YOU SOON..."**_

**The call ended with a deafening bleep, causing the Founder to breathe a sigh of relief from the fear the caller was causing.**

**"Devana... get me the War Council on the line... it's time to plan an attack on the Dimension... and this one won't fail."**

**[The Person who guesses what this conversation is a call out to, gets one spoiler alert of their choosing from this series..]**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Bus leading on a field trip to Earth, caused Tsukune's face to be glued to the window.

"Amazing! It feels like I've been away from my home realm for centuries!" Tsukune said cheerful to be back on Earth.

_**"Yeah... I haven't seen Earth in a while... so much has changed..."**_

"I'll admit the Human world has an appeal to it... I'm fine to be anywhere as long as it's with you Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted leaning her body against his back causing Tsukune's face to turn red.

"Pfft... Earth ain't so special Wolf Prime is the hot spot these days." Sgt. Nick profoundly declared leaving Alexis to sense a bit of Hubris coming from the Werewolf.

"You're Biased, besides Earth is where it all started." Alexis stated leaving Nick to kick his feet up on the seat, looking out the window.

"So when we get to the beach we should explore the cliff side, I hear it has a wonderful view Tsukune." Moka told Tsukune bumping Kurumu out of the way, wrapping her arm around Tsukune's arm.

Moka was frozen solid from Mizore, leaving her to throw the ice block out of the way grabbing both Tsukune's hands.

"We could go swimming... what do you say Tsukune?"

Yukari did a mental fist strike, believing that was the best plan.

_Yes Finally I get to see my beloved Moka and Alexis in a bathing suit! I wonder what Alexis would wear a two piece?! I mean everything in her room was locked up tight..._

Gin had a similar mind to Yukari, imagining the women on the bus in very revealing two piece bathing suits.

The bus comes to a stop letting the Newspaper club off along with their home room teacher Ms. Nekonome.

_**So it alludes me of how she gets to come with while she lets the Newspaper club members to deal with everything while she gets the pay for doing nothing...**_

_Yeah I haven't figured that out yet._

"Okay you guys, I'm going to get something to eat, enjoy your stay on the beach... but please refrain from using your powers... we don't want an incident.. .meeow okay?" Nekonome announced to her students before rushing off to an open sushi bar.

Several Minutes Later...

Alexis stood at the shore of the beach, smiling at the open view of the ocean and the clouds among the blue sky. Alexis took off her combat shoes then her socks, she stood in the small waves crashing against her feet. This would be the first time she set her feet on Earth's soil, she only viewed it through at tactical orb, seeing through Mikogami's eyes.

Tsukune in his swimming trunks approached Alexis not causing her attention to turn to him, he stopped when he saw tears stream down her face.

"Alexis?" Tsukune asked with a concerned voice.

"It's. …. Beautiful... For the first time in my life... I understand why my Uncle was so determined to complete his goal... What we're fighting for up there... it's completely worth it..." *Notices her eyeliner begins to smear.* "Great I'm ruining my make up..."

"Alexis about what happened when you severed our bond.."

Alexis turned her head to face Tsukune, quickly looking to him.

"Incoming!" Gin shouted, smacking the volley ball towards Alexis and Tsukune.

"I got it!" Moka shouted trying to smack the ball but fell down sliding in the sand, getting sand in her swimsuit, in front of Tsukune, which caused his eyes to widen as her cleavage was showing.

Yukari came rushing over to help Moka up, while taking a glance at Alexis who was in her normal attire.

"Alexis aren't you going to change into your swimsuit?" Yukari asked with stars in her eyes.

"Maybe in a little bit... I want to watch the scenery for a little bit."

Alexis took off her cloak on her robe, placing it on the sand, sitting down on the sand just gazing out on the open sea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A raven overlooking Yukari who was making her way up to the sunflower patch, flew off like a bolt of lightning evading Yukari's field of view.

"Wow this place is amazing..." Yukari began walking through the sunflower patch lettering arms feel the field.

"This place is a place for refuge for people like us." An unknown voice called out causing Yukari to turn to a scarecrow seeing someone holding a wand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Alexis, Gin, Nick, and Michael's ghostly form were sitting around a campfire eating with the exception of Michael who couldn't consume anything in his form.

"Has anyone seen Yukari, she went up to the Sunflower hill and hasn't come back yet..." Moka asked in a worried tone.

"I'll go looking for her." Tsukune offered, getting up from the sand heading towards the direction of the hill.

Michael's ghostly form appeared to be walking right by Tsukune as he made his way up the trail leading towards the sunflower patch.

**"Tsukune careful where you tread... this hill is out of balance... like there's a powerful pull here... I can't put my mark on it but it's calling is strong. "**

"I'll keep my eye out... so about this Earth's Spiritual advantage?" Tsukune asked Michael who walked through a tree.

**"Yes... Earth's allows beings who harness energy, power... whatever you want to call it, a Genetic boost in our abilities.. it's because everything started here on Earth, there are some theories that speculate because of Earth's existence it ties every world in the Universe together in some way... though many believe it's because of Humanity's existence... after all you were created in God's image.. and we were born of your genes..."**

"Huh that's... weird..."

**"Trust me it's better not to think about it, the more you do the deeper you get pulled into it... Wait there's someone up ahead... is that Yukari?" **

Tsukune stopped to see Yukari facing someone talking to her.

"Yukari there you are, we've been wondering where you've been-" "_HUMAN_" The stranger spat stepping in front of Yukari holding a wand.

_**Tsukune draw the sword!**_

Quickly reaching for the handle of the blade, the blade created sparks as it was unsheathed.

"Wait Ruby! Tsukune's my friend!" Yukari got between the two.

"Yukari, do you know what Humankind has done to Witches?" Ruby pulled her out of the way so she didn't hit her.

_**Whatever persecutions Humanity pushed on to the Witches, they were in the right as many Human villages, towns, and cities suffered under their curses. **_

The two began to circle each other by side stepping the ground.

"And now you come here to defile her grace's sanctuary, I will not allow it!" Ruby began to summon a swarm of Ravens causing Tsukune to stand firm.

The Raven's molded into a giant Raven, which landed on the ground screeching at Tsukune.

_**Let's roast this oversized chicken!**_

Tsukune held the two handed blade in his left hand, while conjuring a fireball in his right. Seeing Tsukune conjure up an element Ruby lowered her defenses, thinking average Humans couldn't do that.

"wait how are you able to do that?!"

The fire ball was launched at the giant Raven with a stream of flames being fed to the ball of fire. The Raven spreads it's wings in flight formation as it engulfed in flames.

"Is that all you got?!" Tsukune shouted at Ruby causing her to flinch.

_Holy shit did that come from me?_

_**Sometimes Dragon's are known to have short tempers... it'll pass..**_

"Hmph! you know nothing, I don't know what you are but I will not allow you to continue your journey up here, defiling this sacred ground." Ruby began to animate the plants around Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled tackling him to the ground saving him from being hit by an possessed tree.

Ice crystals began to fly at Ruby which were shattered by a wall of vines sprouting from the ground, leaving Kurumu to swoop in stealing Yukari from behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So why didn't we go after the girls?" Gin asked Nick who was trying to sneak a few drinks from his flask.

"Something about... us having to keep an eye out on Ms. Kitty Cat over there... "

"So do you believe in that End of the World Shit?" Gin asked leaving Nick to put away his flask.

Sgt. Nick made his hand move in front of him as if it was boat.

"Meh... I don't believe half the shit that's going on... I mean I've been frozen fucking solid with my eyes open... Jesus I'm still having nightmare's over it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Necoria/Founder's Palace/War room.**

**"So we're in agreement... consolidating all efforts and resources on opening the rift on the 'Yokai's' Dimension?" The Founder stated among a room full of Master Necromancers.**

**"ssf... mmm my glorious founder, concentrating our forces on a single Dimension seems like a waste don't you think?" A buxom Necromancer with very revealing wardrobe stated.**

**"The Ultimate War is upon us! Do you not understand?! Our Destiny is at hand... The only acceptable outcome is our coronation on Earth... We must reach Earth to begin this war..."**

**Murmuring could be heard throughout the war room, leaving the discussion to continue.**

**"Planning attack on such a massive scale... it hasn't been done before, not since the great snake war ended banishing our kind in the great abyss."**

**"If we sit on our hands the Guardian War could end, leaving us to lose our only chance without having the interference of the Golden Inquisition or the Sentinels."**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Guardian War Segment:**

_"So I don't understand who has the Crest of Light?" Brody asked, John who sat at the Council assembly table._

_"I don't know... someone must of dug it out where it was sealed.." John replied, sounding worried that it could be in the wrong hands._

_"Well we can assume it's not in Ash's hands... anyways... the rest of the Guardian Council and their Wielders should be arriving from the nations of the Republic, the Sapphirian Empire, and the Gemrald Legion..." Max stated, causing some relief in the eyes of the Guardian's present in the room._

_"Good we need to stop the Dark Council from gaining anymore ground, we stop their advances here on the Second Earth... we take out Ash then we go after the others..." _

_"John... I don't know how much support the other Nations of the Guardian Council will be willing to support... I mean the Republic is already in a full scale Galactic Civil War with the __**Vulon Ahkropiik Lokoltei, **_While patrolling Earth's Veil keeping any ships from getting near it._**.**__**"**_

_"Same as the Sapphirians..." Link chipped in._

_"We could appeal to the Gemerald Legion, Ash is already moving in on their worlds." Max advised his brother._

_"If we're going to end the war here, then Guardian Council here in this Galaxy will stop Ash... We'll plan a full assault on his Capital." John declared causing the room's eyes to look at him._

_"Go on the offensive?. …. I like it!" Brody quickly agreed with his Brother._

_"John are you sure? We've been on the defensive due to Ash's advances..." Link reminded John of the losses they sustained from the seemingly endless siege._

_"Link that's exactly the point! We been playing on the defensive for too long, I'm tired of Ash attacking us, and we're running with our tail between our legs, an all out attack on his lands will put him on edge..."_

_"Lets just get through the Council meeting first... I bet the our Wielders are eagerly awaiting to meet with their counterparts..." Max sighed seeing his Older Brother was dead set on pursuing Ash's death._

_Max cocked his head to the right signaling Link to meet him by the lounge table. The two brothers made their way to the table full of delicacies._

_"What's up Max?" Link asked looking like he was picking a plate full of food._

_"I'm worried about John... I don't think he's attacking Ash just to end the war, I think he's letting his emotions get to him by seeking revenge on Thomas's and Matthew's death from back in 1980..."_

_"I'm willing to do the same thing Max... for Mary..." Link said gripping the table._

_"Not you too..."_

_"Max for Christ sakes Ash caused the deaths of Joseph and Ezekiel your not looking for revenge?" Link asked snapping his head to the right, facing his brother._

_"Yes I'm mad... I want him dead as much as you, Brody, and John... but something's not right by just going after Ash... maybe he's expecting us to chase him back to his capital... draw us in, I've seen tactics like this Link... they all end up in crushing defeats..."_

_A knight in gold painted armor, accompanied by the Wielders approach the Council assembly room._

_Three portals with the three Nation symbols aligned with the Guardian Council open up letting the head Guardians and Wielders enter the assembly room. The room began to become vocal as Guardian's were greeting Guardians and the Wielders from the other Galaxies were finally meeting the ones from the Second Earth._

_"Please everyone take your seats this Council has come to order..." John announced letting both Guardians and Wielders alike take their seats._

_"I guarantee you know why the summoning has been ordered... the discussion of the Guardian War and it's hopeful conclusion... we've been fighting this war since the 70s... and I know we're all eager to end it soon... but hoping, and wishing isn't going to end the war.."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Prelude to the End Continuation_

Inner Moka and Tsukune slid back in the dirt, leaving Kurumu and Mizore to charge but were held up in the air by the vines.

"Stand aside..." Alexis stated sticking here Rapier in the dirt, approaching Ruby at fast walk.

"If you think I'm going to take it easy that you surrendered your weapon you thought wrong." Ruby shouted causing the vines to strike at Alexis but halted near her face, leaving Alexis's eyes to glow a bright red, causing the vines around her to smolder and disintegrate.

"How the Hell did you dispel my animation? … no matter I have more tricks up my sleeve."

Alexis with her left hand covered her mouth, as she began to control her laughter, which caused Ruby to take a step back leaving her eye to twitch.

"What's so funny?!" Ruby shouted at Alexis.

"You said it yourself it's just a trick... now let me show you the error in attacking my friends... and a witch's greatest fear."

a circle of smoke began to encircle the in a wide radius around the two, Ruby's eyes widened seeing the smoke turning into a bright yellow flame shooting up from the ground which Ruby responded by starting to shake and shiver from the flames around her.

"NO! Alexis stop don't do this!" Yukari cried pulling her cloak.

Alexi's eyes went back to a normal red, looking at Yukari, she turned to the girl kneeling down smiling letting the flames turn into smoke, giving Ruby a sign of relief. Ruby's relieved face turned to one of a devious smile, as Yukari and Alexis was facing each other blood splattered over Yukari's face, from several vines piercing right through her chest and gut. Alexis's body was thrown like a rag doll by Tsukune and the others, leaving everyone to stand where they were in shock especially Yukari. Tsukune eyes began to spark while his grip on the blade's hilt tightened leaving him to scream in a frenzied war cry, charging at Ruby followed by the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**SO MUCH PAIN... SO MUCH MISERY... SO MUCH HATE... SO DARK... I ENJOY ALL THIS SUFFERING... I WILL BE AMONG YOU ALL SOON... YOU MAY PREPARE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT YOU'RE ONLY AIDING MY MASTER PLAN AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT... **_

_**NO AMOUNT OF TROOPS SHALL BE ABLE TO DEFEAT WHAT I HAVE LAID OUT, NO INSPIRATION WILL TURN THE MINDS OF MEN AS THEY RUN, NO CHILD SHALL SLEEP WITHOUT CRYING OUT THEIR GREATEST FEAR!**_

_**THE SKY SHALL BLACKEN FROM THE ARRIVAL, YOUR CHOSEN ONES SHALL FAIL... THE GREAT DARKNESS WILL CONSUME ALL...**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

**Another Chapter down... sorry it's a little short, but I'm preparing for the ASVAB Test.**

**Tell me what you think?**


	10. Chapter 10: Tools of Chaos

**Replies to Reviews! **

**[****Ah wait guys don't kill Ruby! She just been taught by another witch who holds a grudge against humans. So I beg of you, let her live... also let her join Tsukune's harem... for 'safety reasons'.**

**War is coming! Evil is approaching! Let our heroes unite and save the Universe!**

**Good chapter and Good Luck with your ASVAB!****]**

**"Don't worry she just get's knocked around a bit, and yes she'll be joining Tsukune's Harem... for absolute safety reasons *Wink* To Unite a force to be reckoned with, but the threat of the enemy is still unknown, and thank you, I will try my very best at my ASVAB."**

**[****add nekonome to the harem****]**

**"… Umm... that's going to take some work... I'll try my best with it, but later..."**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Tsukune in a blood thirsty rampage swung the blade down to strike at Ruby, though she jumped back to gain some distance between her and the sword. Moka in mid air put her hands together bringing down hard on the witch putting her in the ground.

Kurumu picked Ruby up from the ground flying up in the sky then commencing a death spin leaving Mizore to summon an ice pillar to impale the witch. Ruby however had enough of this interference and released some sort of energy explosion knocking everyone a good distance away from her as she floated down gracefully.

Tsukune quickly got to his feet swinging the blade around at Ruby, while Ruby did her best to avoid Tsukune's attempts at attacking her.

Alexis's eyes shot opened feeling her wounds start to heal up, getting up from the ground, she could see Tsukune charge at Ruby at a Berserk Frenzy.

"Your form is sloppy!" Ruby taunted, dodging another swing from the blade.

"SHUT UP!" Tsukune said in a frenzied rage.

_I'll fucking slice her down the middle!_

Tsukune brought the blade down, leaving Ruby to evade, while the sword went in to the ground. Ruby moved forward seeing everyone was pinned down fighting her animated plant minions. Getting ready to strike Tsukune, Tsukune disappeared grabbing both her wrists squeezing them to drop her wand. Several pops could be heard from her wrists has her hands let go of her weapon.

"I can fight without my wand, I won't let you harm her grace with your presence I'll stop you!"

Vines began to stab right through Tsukune's body, hitting his arms, legs, and chest. Tsukune's eyes began to dye crimson red, leaving him to snarl at Ruby as he continued to squeeze her wrists.

"Just die in a _**Vulzid!**_"The ground the two were standing on turned into a shadow substance swallowing them both whole.

**(Translation: Abyss)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ruby and Tsukune were surrounded by a different versions of black and gray smoke clouds, while they stood on black smokey water.

"Wh-where are we?" Ruby stuttered as she began to feel a slight chill.

Tsukune surprisingly calmed down seeing the situation they were in.

_Michael where are we? …. Michael?_

Tsukune didn't know it but the link between them were temporarily severed. Ruby approached Tsukune slapping him across the cheek seeing her powers couldn't work in this strange area.

"This is all your fault!" Ruby shouted causing Tsukune's head to snap to her direction.

Tsukune remembering how she attacked Alexis, when Alexis showed her mercy by withdrawing the flames, backhanded Ruby across the cheek sending her on the floor. Tsukune's fists began to unclench as he heard Ruby starting to cry as she held her cheek while sitting, burying her head between her knees.

"Go on what are you waiting for... Kill me like your kind killed my ancestors**...*Sniff* **Your persecutions have drove us to the farthest reaches of Earth... Sunflower Mt. was one of our last refuges... **"**

"Let me guess you're a 'good' witch, the ones who didn't terrorize the villagers, plant curses, make diseases.. you know all that stuff an evil witch would do..."

Ruby's back was still facing Tsukune, not giving him the satisfaction of showing him, her face.

"You have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Why don't you enlighten me? I mean I have memories in my head that keep telling me how you're just as bad as the witches that were put to the torch."

"My ancestors did nothing but help your kind throughout the Dark ages, Medieval, and pre Renaissance... before the Knight's Hospitallers, the Papal and Spanish inquisition, the Cossacks, the Knight's Templar, and the list goes on... all because a few bad witches destroyed our reputation... soon after I took refuge... and her grace told me never to trust the Humans nor allow them to trespass..."

_**SUCH HATE... ANOTHER PUPPET TO ADD TO MY COLLECTION...**_

Both Tsukune's and Ruby's eyes widened, hearing that Demonic voice that sounded like it came from all around them. Tsukune drew Michael's sword seeing a dark smokey cloud advancing towards Ruby, Tsukune quickly pulled Ruby, putting her behind him. The shadowy cloud hit Tsukune radiating off smoke from his body.

"Who are you?!" Tsukune yelled out in to the continuous abyss.

_**HOW BRAVE OF YOU... WAIT... YOUR GENETIC CODE... HUMAN... AH NOW I SEE... YES... IF YOU'RE HERE THEN THAT MEANS... EARTH... **_

Tsukune eye's widened knowing who this was.

"You're the... The Great Darkness aren't you!?"

_**THAT'S NOT COMMON KNOWLEDGE... TELL ME HOW IS IT THAT YOU COME TO KNOW THIS?**_

_Okay just keep stalling it... we need to find away out here..._

"The Bulk of Earth knows about this war..."

_**IS THAT YOUR BEST LIE YOU COULD COME UP WITH? I KNOW THE VEIL IS STILL AROUND EARTH, YOU FUMBLE IN THE DARK... NOW LET'S SEE HOW YOU REALLY KNOW OF THIS WAR HUMAN...**_

Black veins began to form around Tsukune's face, on his forehead, under his eyes, and by his ears. Tsukune quickly held the blade in his left hand while moving his right to hold his forehead as he collapsed on his knees.

"ARRRGGHHGHGHGH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tsukune cursed fighting an internal battle.

_**STOP YOUR POINTLESS STRUGGLE... I NEED TO KNOW THAT NONE OF MY PUPPETS HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED.**_

Tsukune's pupils began to dye black, while his iris began to glow yellow.

_**DEEPER INTO YOUR THOUGHTS... GOOD... NOW... MICHAEL? NOW I THOUGHT I GOT HIM KILLED WITH THE FAKE EVIDENCE... BUT WHERE IS HE? AH... HIS SOUL RESIDES IN... WITH YOU... WELL I'LL JUST HAVE TO SEVER IT, ENDING THEIR PLOT...**_

Ruby immediately saw Tsukune struggling to keep his spiritual defense up. Ruby knew about possession, Tsukune saved her from one she would've fell victim to, she remembered an ancient ritual to stop further intrusion.

Quickly grabbing Tsukune's face she smashed her lips to his, catching Tsukune's eyes to return to the crimson eyes he received earlier.

_**AH WHAT A CLEVER WITCH YOU ARE HALF BREED, USING LOVE TO SLOW ME DOWN... BUT IT'S ONLY A TEMPORARY REPRIEVE.**_

"Tsukune try to keep in control and listen to me very carefully... whatever this _**thing**_ is, has a very powerful possession technique... we need to get out before it regains control_..."_

Tsukune knew he couldn't hold off another attack like that, which meant he needed to use a shout to get him and Ruby out.

Grabbing Ruby by the waist the two embraced each other fearing the end. However as the Dark being came around for another attack, a golden light claimed the two escaping the clutches of certain doom. Appearing back on Earth the two were tossed into the field of Sunflowers. Tsukune's eyes shoot open seeing not only was Ruby on top of him but they were out of reach from possession. Seeing the threat gone Ruby wrapped her arms around Tsukune as they both laugh in relief. The sound of laughter caught the attention of Tsukune's friends who were looking for him. Nick and Gin was among the group after all the commotion they caused on the hill.

"Tsukune!" The group shouted leaving Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu to tackle Tsukune on his back again.

Tsukune relieved that Alexis was on her feet and healed, though everyone was ready to take on Ruby, though after calmly explaining to his friends what the two went through, and why she was so hostile and Ruby telling Tsukune and his friends what happened to the witch who she took service and refuge to, though it was no time to rest leaving Tsukune to quickly tell both Alexis and Michael of what happened in the abyss... Shock replaced their relieved faces leaving Michael and Alexis to perform a number of tests... Michael scanned Tsukune's entire body in case the entity left a fragment of itself lying in dormant ready to strike at a moments notice. Michael's spirit form appeared leaving Alexis to stop pacing while all faces were on him.

"So?" Alexis asked as she sat right by Tsukune on a log.

"I checked every part of his body... I see no signs of corruption though it's better to be safe than sorry Tsukune..."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked with a sense of worry in his voice.

"Just to be sure there is no dormant fragments in you... you're going to have to be baptized..."

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Tsukune sounded relieved of the option.

"It's never that simple Tsukune... normal baptism won't work. In order for you to be completely cleansed of any corrupted influence in your body, you'll have to be baptized where John the Baptist, baptized the Son of God... Jesus Christ... we'll need to make a trip to the holy land... Israel..."

"Israel?!" Tsukune and the girls with the exception of Alexis shouted.

"W-well who's going to baptize me?" Tsukune asked seeing that there was no walking out of this.

"When I was just three my family estate on the Second Earth was razed to the ground by Marauders... in the wreckage a group of Monks from a local Monastery returning from their pilgrimage found me... from there on I was took in by the monks, I was raised up to be a Monk... though that life ended when I turned twelve... Marauders of the same origin destroyed the Monastery thus ending my life as a Monk... I'll baptize you... my spiritual form is powerful enough to hold physical forms, I know how to do it." Michael announced to Tsukune and his friends.

"Deserts... I hate the heat..." Nick complained, as a cross breed between western and southern wolves are not accustomed to the high temperatures of the climate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dark storm clouds encircled over Yokai academy, not a single student was out in the night sky. In the Academy was two school enforcers guarding their Head quarter's door.

"So all I'm saying is confront this... Human Tsukune Aono in a few days time giving us ample enough time to move our forces within the district, mess around with his friends distract him, and as soon as we give you the signal, confront him and we'll be there to enact the ritual giving monster kind their right to instill fear amongst the Human race again... With our help of course, we will be a force to be feared and respected.." Farxies told Kuyō.

"So all I have to do is cause a distraction, drawing their attention while your kind summons these 'tears'…. Hmph I was getting tired of Humanity's arrogance any how, fine... you have a deal..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**NECROMANCERS GOOD SOURCE OF INSTIGATORS TO BE USED AND DISCARDED... THOUGH ONCE THEY FIND OUT OF MY TRUE INTENTIONS THEY WILL BE DESTROYED... I DON'T NEED TOOLS THAT CAN THINK I NEED WILLING SLAVES... THE NECROMANCERS HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THEIR DEATH WARRANT ONCE THEY SHATTER THE VEIL IT WILL BE TOO LATE FOR TAKE BACKS...**_

_**THIS GUARDIAN WAR HAS BEEN A USEFUL DISTRACTION TO KEEP THE 'DEFENDERS' FROM THE GREAT DARKNESS ATTENTION TURNED TOWARDS THEIR CIVIL WAR... THE ANCIENT HEART WILL BE IN MY POSSESSION AGAIN... I NEED ALL THE WIELDERS CRESTS, CRYSTALS, GEMS, AND SAPPHIRES... THOUGH THE WIELDERS NEED TO BE ALIVE FOR ME TO CAPTURE THE ITEMS... IF THEY DIE... THE ITEMS DISAPPEAR UNTIL THE NEXT WIELDER IS CHOSEN... I WILL NOT MAKE THAT SAME MISTAKE AGAIN... **_

_**ONCE THE NECROMANCERS SHATTER THE VEIL... EARTH WILL BE LIKE A FLAME TO A MOTH... DRAWING ALL MAJOR MILITARY POWERS IN THE UNIVERSE TO FIGHT OVER IT... ONCE THE FIGHTING COMMENCES OF EARTH THE GUARDIAN COUNCIL MILITARY MIGHT AND ALMOST EVERY UNIVERSAL MILITARY WILL BURN OVER EARTH... LEAVING THEM ABSOLUTELY POWERLESS TO STOP WHAT COMES NEXT... THIS PLAN HAS BEEN SET IN MOTION... NOW TO LET THE PIECES FALL INTO PLACE... SOON MY REIGN WILL BEGIN... NO ONE WILL STOP ME... NO...ONE... CAN...STOP... ME...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Sentinel Chambers**_

The Chambers that once echoed the sound of discussions from the protectors of Earth now remains a deafened silence, with only a handful of Sentinels remaining.

"Any news on the progress of the war?" one of the Sentinel deployers asked the records keeper.

"It's the same... neither side is budging even with the support were throwing in... I heard some of the members are trying to call a recall to the assembly for another vote."

"They know they can't, were at war the recall would be vetoed " The Deployer relented with a sigh.

"I didn't vote to go to war, I knew it would be a bad idea from the start."

In truth most Sentinels believed mediation in to the war, would cause the war to end in the Guardian Council's favor, however that was not the case if anything the war only intensified across the territories, even if the Sentinel mediation led to a Guardian Council victory, many feared of how many Sentinels will be left to return to their original duties.

"Has anything been occurring on Earth?"

"One... an incident occurred on the continent of Japan... though Sentinel Alexis Veelra checked out the area saying the situation has been handled."

The Sentinel Deployer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God... It's a good think Alexis was stationed on Earth, it's been giving the other new Sentinels time to prepare for safer missions."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Israel...**

Tsukune, Alexis, Ruby, Nick, Gin, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari appeared on the walls of Jerusalem, overseeing the city.

"Alexis I think you may have jumped off course, we're not on the designated target." Michael's form stated.

"Sorry there's too much interference, I can't get a lock on the location... We'll have to travel on foot."

"So was it okay to leave Ms. Nekonome behind like that?" Moka asked the group.

"It's fine I left a note informing her we'd be back on campus in no time, Mikogami's stamp has some pull after all."

Once Michael's form disappeared the group began to make their way down the wall through a stairway, navigating their way through the streets leaving the city. Alexis knew the area pretty well from a birds eye view seeing it through the orb in her quarters.

"Now remember try not to draw attention to yourselves, we don't want to draw to much attention..." Alexis said to the group while leading them discreetly out of the city.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Is it done Farxies?" the Founder asked the Necromancer Master._

_"The plan is in motion, I've hired on some additional help from the locals of the Dimension, as soon as the interference returns to the Yokai Dimension, their attention will be drawn off of us and on to the distraction." _

_"Excellent... Now in terms of opening up the tears... we can't do to large this time... meaning we can't flood in an army... it'd be too risky, we'll have to open up numerous small tears in the Dimension..."_

_"Founder... there's another thing..." Farxies stopped the interruption in the communications._

_"What?" The Founder replied with a tired voice._

_"The Human... he has a weapon in his possession..."_

_"Why are you concerning me with this 'Weapon' ?"_

_"It's the Sword of Power... Michael's sword..."_

_"…..."_

_"My Lord?"_

_"The Plan hasn't changed... just be ready to summon the opening in the Dimension, Earth is nearly in our grasp!"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey Guys managed to sneak in another chapter! Studying for ASVAB like crazy here! 0_o **

**So as you can tell... things are about to happen... the real question is will our Heroes be able to prevent the quickening to the end?**

**Anyways give me a Review to tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11: Internal Cleansing

The heat of the desert didn't seem to bother anyone with the exception of Nick who was panting as he was overheated, though it didn't matter... they had to find the lake or risk future possession.

"Stop... we're here..." Michael announced with his spiritual form appearing in front of the others.

Behind Michael was a good sized lake, leaving the others to move in near the lake.

"Are you sure this is the lake?" Tsukune asked not wanting this trip to be in vain.

"Without a doubt...I can feel a holy fragment here... now lets not waste any time step into the water..."

Michael's form stepped into the lake first and soon after Tsukune. Michael's hand grabbed Tsukune's hand while his other hand was around his back.

"Tsukune Aono, are you ready to be born again, to be cleansed of all sins that you have committed?" Michael asked Tsukune in front of his friends.

"I'm ready..." Tsukune said as he took a deep breath, leaving Michael to nod.

"Then I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

Before Tsukune's was submerged in the lake, everyone vanished appearing in a vast land surrounded by similar lakes.

"Where are we?" Yukari asked with everyone having a similar thought.

_"That of which you seek..." _A Templar Knight responded who was wearing chainmail, with a white turncoat with a Red Crusader Cross, and a full Crusader helm, causing everyone to turn towards the Templar as he slowly approached the group.

"W-who are you?" Ruby asked with a stutter knowing full well what Templars were capable of, when they began Witch hunts.

_"I am but a servant of God, and a watcher of the lake." _The Templar stated, leaving the group to look at all the lakes around them.

"Wait why is it here and not on Earth?" Alexis asked confused of why the lake would be moved.

_"During the rise of the 2nd Crusade the Church was in ill shape to do any biblical discoveries, reforms needed to take place, making followers of Christ to pay alms money for forgiveness was not what God wanted... The Knights Templar order, feared the Church would profit off the lake, making pilgrims pay fines for baptism... we communed with God and asked him to protect the lake... and here I am, awaiting the word to return... Tell me why is it that you seek the lake, and do not try to lie, I can see right through your words._" The Knight explained to the others, then warning them.

"Uh... Tsukune Aono here came in to contact with a Great Dark being... we seek immediate Baptism." Alexis informed the Templar, only earning her a nod.

_"Very well... follow me, I will perform the Baptism..."_The Templar began to follow a stone path way which began to descend on the ground where he stepped.

"This guy is kind of creeping me out..." Kurumu whispered to Tsukune, leaving him to nod in agreement.

The Templar stopped in front of a body of water with a water stream seeming to appear from nowhere. Reaching out a hand to Tsukune, Tsukune slowly reached for it letting the Templar pull him in to the lake.

"Tsukune Aono are you ready to be born again, to be cleansed of all sin, to remain pure in the eyes of the Lord?" The Templar asked.

_I feel like I've been through this..._

_**This is no time to be joking, for both our sakes lets get this over with before any fragmentation does any permanent damage.**_

_Right..._

"I'm ready..." Tsukune replied with a confident tone.

_"Then I Baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit!" The Templar announced, letting him submerge Tsukune in the water._

As Tsukune was submerged, inside the water he saw a bright light in the sky blinding his vision of any of the others. The Templar pulled him from the water, letting Tsukune take a deep breath.

_"How do you feel my child?" The Templar asked Tsukune who was catching his breath._

"I feel... different like... I've been asleep for years... and I just woke up..." Tsukune said to the Templar.

_"As it should... your path ahead of you child is a long and dangerous one... you will be faced with many tough decisions in your battle... there is no fork in the road on these... keep that in mind."_

A flash of light appeared causing the group to appear back to where Michael almost baptized Tsukune.

"Hey while we're on Earth, why don't we take a day off to celebrate my body being purged from possession and our new found friend?" Tsukune asked his friends.

"Tsukune we don't have ti- ...you know what... that sounds like a great idea, a little break doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Anywhere but a uber hot climate like this one, I'm sweating like a pig here!" Nick complained while in the lake cooling off.-

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Sentinel Assembly Chambers._

_The room began to darken as now only two Sentinels remained, preparing to leave._

_"Well this is it... Earth and it's Veil is now unguarded... we're now under orders to withdraw from Earth..." Harv'ick said with a tone of disbelief._

_"Won't the Republic's Patrol fleet keep Earth safe?" Liz asked hopping of the desk._

_"They can only protect from attacks from abroad the Veil... Earth is left at the mercy from those who prey on it."_

_"Master Harv'ick your squad awaits!" A messengers announced handing him his following orders._

_Harv'ick extends his hand out to Liz, shaking her hand._

_"Well it's been an honor Liz... make sure to come out of this alive..." Harv'ick ordered his subordinate. _

_"You too, feathered brain... self burn..." _

_The two shared a laugh, before leaving the room preparing for their inevitable deployment._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Earth/Japan/Tokyo/Arcade World

Most of the group were enjoying the virtual entertainment except for Michael, who observed the world through Tsukune's eyes.

_**Really? We could have took a break anywhere and you wanted to play Video Games?**_

_You should try it, they're very fun!_

_**Tell me again why you failed your entrance exam?**_

Mizore and Kurumu were playing a zombie shooter game with the guns connected to the machine, the two were having fun while Nick and Gin were playing something similar except the game they were playing had them shooting dinosaurs. Alexis leaned against the claw machine watching Moka, Ruby, and Yukari dancing to a DDR game.

**"NICE TRY! PLAY AGAIN?" **The Dance game shouted, causing Moka's, Ruby'd and Yukari's heads to slump.

"Moka, Ruby we need another dancer... Alexis!"

Yukari rushed over to Alexis's side pulling her by the sleeve.

"What is it Yukari?" Alexis asked with a calm and soothing voice.

"You got to dance with us Alexis!"

Moka and Ruby appeared behind Alexis pushing her to the machine, leaving Alexis to drag her feet as Yukari was dragging her.

"Wh-what? No I don't dance... I mean I haven't danced in a while..."

Moka, Ruby, and Yukari after much struggling from Alexis got her on the dance pad, Yukari quickly entered four player mode, causing Alexis's eyes to shoot to the speakers.

_**"NEW PLAYER! GET READY!" **_The Game shouted.

"I-I don't even know how to play this!" Alexis complained as Moka was choosing the music.

"It's easy when the arrow comes down on the screen you have to match that one first!" Yukari said gleefully.

As Moka, Yukari, Ruby, and Alexis were getting ready to dance, Tsukune felt his hand shiver as his left was on the joystick.

_**Wait... Something's wrong...**_

_What?_

_**I can't sense any high frequency energy readings... there are no Sentinels protecting Earth's Veil... the only one here is Alexis...**_

_Is that a bad thing?_

_**It's a very bad thing, if there are no Sentinels protecting the Veil, … well think Earth as an Computer and the Veil as it's firewall, now look at the Sentinels as your Virus protection... now that your Virus protection is gone, your firewall is vulnerable, to hidden predators... That mean's something can slip past us hitting Yokai's Dimmension without us even knowing... let's make our break short for today, I have a feeling that we need to be on our toes-**_

_**"DANCE!" **_The Game yelled at Moka, Ruby, Yukari, and Alexis.

Seeing the arrows moving down the screen, Alexis's red eyes dilated shifting into a reptilian shape, she immediately began to match up her feet on the arrow pads below her feet with perfect timing, Moka's jewel on the Rosary began to lite up, while Yukari was trying to keep up with two, while Ruby was trying to keep up with the tree. All four of the girls were being competitive trying to achieve the highest score.

_They seem to be having fun._

_**Yeah they do-**_

_***Hello? Is anyone on this Fucking line, I'm trapped in some sort of void...***_

_What the Hell?_

_**Hey this conversation is private! Where are you?**_

_***Hell if I know I think I broke the Fourth Fucking Wall and now I got this guy in cloak claiming to be me! ***_

_Michael do you have any idea who this guy is?_

_**No... again I ask who are you?**_

_***My name is De- never mind who the Fuck I am... I'm just yelling at different voids right now... now this guy's telling me to hang up the line... YEAH I FUCKING HEARD YOU! Got to go!***_

_That was weird..._

_**Yup...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_-Golden Empire Intelligence Commission- Forwarding to all Allied Nations within the Guardian Council_

_Founder, Seeker, Stalker, and Shader... The Creators of Necoria's realm... their involvment in the war... officially they're neutral in this war.. unofficially they may be working with the Dark Council, either through resources, troops, or information. This has us to believe that they do this to seek continuation of this war to benefit from the chaos. Requesting assistance from Allied Republic SIS, Saphirian Reconnaissance and Intelligence, and Gemerald Intelligence Services. _

_Multiple Sightings have been reported of Necromancer troops on Dark Council, Ash's Faction.. As of now Golden Empire Intelligence Commission is deployed at full capacity on combating Dark Council's forces in the Solar System near Earth. Necromancer activity has been unusually quiet in where they usually appear, this has caught the ire of the Golden Inquisition, because of inactivity and or incognito of Necromancer usual M.O. we have sent several requests to not only King Jon, but to the Guardian Council to look in to this matter, however calls that were sent back were less than fruitful... we are unable to continue investigation into the matter without support and more resources, so we must continue to request allied intelligence agencies to help us continue this matter._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Back at the arcade dozens of people swarmed to view, Ruby, Moka, Yukari, and Alexis, breaking the High score of an MVP.

"Yah hoo! Go Moka!" Kurumu cheered seeing Moka ranking up scoreboard

Mizore was by Tsukune leaning her head against his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his right arm. Mizore pulled Tsukune's head down, to whisper into his ear.

"Tsukune... why don't we go have some fun of our own..." Mizore bites his on his ear playfully. "We can find somewhere nice and _quiet..._"

Tsukune began to turn red, as explicit thoughts came into mind.

_Dead puppies! Dead puppies! Dead Puppies! DEAD FUCKING PUPPIES! _

A carnal rush began to build up in Tsukune, causing self control to break down into pure reproducing instinct.

_DEAD PUPPIES! FUCK IT!_

Tsukune couldn't take it anymore, he quickly grabbed Mizore by both her shoulders turning her to face him, his heart began to beat faster, while Mizore just closed her eyes leaning up trying to kiss him. Tsukune's right hand moved on Mizore's bottom pulling her up to connect her lips to his, while keeping his left hand on her back. Mizore's cheeks became flustered as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck. Tsukune pulled Mizore with him in to a photo booth shutting the door behind Mizore, leaving Mizore to freeze the lock shut. Tsukune's brown eyes began to dye red as he continued his assault on Mizore's lips.

Tsukune leaned Mizore up against the door, sliding her up while Mizore wrapped her legs around his waist. Tsukune quickly removed his Jacket off at a deadly haste, soon followed Mizore's long sleeved shirt, which Mizore with her consent lifted up her arms, letting him pull her shirt above her head revealing her black sports bra. A thought came to mind when the two continued to kiss while struggling for gasps of air, she had a sudden chill to her... but in a good way. Layer by layer of clothing began to hit the ground inside the booth. Mizore front of her body was being pressed against the door, while Tsukune's body was pressed against her. Tsukune yanked Mizore's underwear down then proceeded to grope her ass causing Mizore to gasp while grasping at the flatness of the door making the door to have frozen marks. Tsukune ceased his groping on Mizore's bottom, and took off her sports bra leaving her completely nude to him. Mizore could feel the hot breath on her cool skin, making her flush preparing for the ultimate pleasure. Tsukune's last article of clothing hit the ground making him turn her around. With ease Tsukune with his right hand lifted Mizore up against the door, while his left held her hands above her head as he pressed his lips against her neck and his nude chest against her body.

"Tsukune... please don't tease me... I need you..." Mizore said in between breaths, leaving Tsukune to pull away from her neck, lowering his left hand to her face bringing it up to view his eyes.

Tsukune's eyes were red and almost like there was no emotion behind it, like she was staring at a soulless husk, though even if she felt a shiver from the sight... that was still Tsukune.

Tsukune pressed his erect member up to Mizore leaving her to take a deep breath, however they both stop as they heard a jiggling of the handle, Mizore huffed a sigh of disappointment while Tsukune look like he was going to explode by the look on his face. Tsukune's red crimson eyes began to revert to his original brown. Mizore leaning up she kissed Tsukune on the cheek, as she whispered in to his ear.

"Next time Tsukune... however there is something we can do while we're in here..."

The photos came out of the machine showing a picture of both fully clothed Mizore and Tsukune, with Mizore sitting on his lap and arms behind his neck reaching for his left shoulder while Tsukune hand his right arm wrapped around Mizore's back. The two smiled as the pictures were taken, taking a moment of reprieve.

Tsukune opened the door seeing a maintenance worker trying to open the door with his tool gun, jumped back seeing the door open up.

_**Enjoy yourself?**_

…_..._

_**Look if your looking for companionship of a female just wait till you have the privacy of your room... I'll leave your body to stretch my spiritual legs.**_

Tsukune however remained silent as he lost a moment with Mizore. Mizore before rejoining the others made sure the photo booth printed two sets of pictures of the two, she would later give it to Tsukune in private...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**EARTH IS NEARLY IN MY GRASP... NOT LONG NOW... AND WHEN MY REIGN BEGINS THEY WILL ALL BOW TO ME AND ONLY ME...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The walk back to Yokai Academy was mixed, many were sad that they had to leave their short break heading back along with Ruby who decided to enroll in the Academy. Tsukune in his bed laid fast asleep from his journey on Earth.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Tsukune stood in a endless void, instantly reminding him of where he and Ruby was.

_**AH... YOU'VE RETURNED...**_

"N-no! you're not here, I purged you from my body!"

_**DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT IS GOING TO HELP YOU FROM THE GRAVE YOU DUG?**_

Tsukune gritted his teeth while his eyes dyed to the Crimson Red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

_**YOU STAND NO CHANCE.**_

A dark mist surround Tsukune's legs, causing him to step back away from the mist.

_**YOU CANNOT RUN...**_

"Shut up!" Tsukune shouted throwing a fireball in the void, causing the fire to extinguish as it hit nothing.

_**YOU CANNOT FIGHT...**_

"We're going to defeat you!" Tsukune yelled throwing another ball of fire.

_**YOU WILL FAIL...**_

"We'll-"

_**ALL THAT YOU LOVE WILL TURN TO ASHES...**_

Tsukune began to panic as flashes of friends and loved ones began to appear as corpses.

"I-"

_**NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU...**_

"You-"

_**DARKNESS WILL PREVAIL!**_

A giant skull made out of smoke appeared lunging at Tsukune with blue glowing eyes.

/

/

/

/

"AHHHH!" Tsukune shot up from his bed sweat flinging off his forehead. Michael's form appeared, being waken from Tsukune's disturbance.

_**"Are you alright?"**_

"I thought the Baptism was supposed to work!" Tsukune shouted at Michael as he got up from his bed.

Tsukune's eyes began to dye in to a red color, while Tsukune clenched his fists.

_**"Calm down, Your dealing with an After effect from the possession they do this to seed confusion in you, causing you to slip up... it's gone so you can relax. Now calm down or your... my Dragon side is going to cause a mess from that temper."**_

Tsukune unclenched his fists a bit, while causing both of his eyes to revert to brown with a small red tint.

"Okay... this just all seems to be going too fast... why aren't you concerned about this, you tell me there is a group dedicated to stop this, but they're already at war... what happens when this _**Thing **_attacks when you're all busy fighting that war?"

Michael's form which had most of his skin eyes and hair back, just stood in front of Tsukune quietly.

_**"You know Tsukune I ask myself every time I go to sleep, If that war doesn't end, it will surely be the death of us."**_

"Then why fight it?" Tsukune asked which caused Michael to sit on his desk.

_**"It's called Apathy Tsukune if we refuse to do anything then the other side wins, everybody loses. Earth would be a different place if the Dark Guardian Council was in control. So we fight or we die, the Victor will prove who was right in the end."**_

"How much do you think will be left, when the war ends?"

Another question caused a moment of silence, which Michael hopped of the desk looking at Tsukune.

_**"Not Enough..." **_Was all Michael said before disappearing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Women's bathhouse was very quiet, Kurumu, Ruby, Moka, and Yukari sat in the Herbal bath water, because of Moka's weakness against the purification of water.

"Hey Alexis are you sure you don't want to come in the Water's warm?" Yukari asked Alexis leaning on to the ledges of the bath.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." Alexis replied sitting by the ledge of the pool.

"Oh come on, what are you afraid of Alexis?" Kurumu asked while leaning over Yukari.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Alexis replied who just finished brushing her hair.

"Are you ashamed with bathing with other women...?" Kurumu poked Alexis's hip.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean?!" Alexis yelled at Kurumu leaning over the edge of the bath.

"You don't have to feel insecure or anything..." Moka said trying to be supportive in the conversation.

"I'm not insecure about anything!" Alexis yelled at the two feeling that she was being ganged up.

"Great then hop right in!" Yukari said climbing on Moka's back.

Alexis shook a bit feeling that they wouldn't stop pestering her about the topic, so she slowly undressed removing her cloak, then her pants, revealing her bindings around her bottom and frontal region, lastly removing her top part of her clothing showing the others bindings keeping her breasts in. She slowly entered the water, while the other girls just watched with wide eyes.

"Hey Alexis, what's that?" Kurumu asked

"What's what?" Alexis replied seeing the others just staring at her chest.

"The bandages around your breasts?" Moka beat Kurumu to the punch line.

Alexis quickly folded her arms across her chest, feeling embarrassed about the question.

"They're bindings, I'd like to keep my breasts back while I'm battling."

Ruby and Kurumu had a devious expressions placed on their face and hands raised leaving Alexis to back up against the bath wall raising her Rapier at them.

"I'll cut you!" Alexis threatened causing Moka, Ruby, and Kurumu to back off.

Feeling like she got the message through to them, Alexis lowered her blade. Water splashing up revealed Yukari surprising Alexis as she got behind her pulling the bindings off ripping them from the back causing Alexis's breasts to pop out of her bindings.

"AH! YUKARI!" Alexis screamed in embarrassment as she turned around facing the bath wall.

Yukari's eyes were full of stars, seeing Alexis having a full set of breasts.

"Oh my God Alexis, I hope I can get amazing breasts like yours!" Yukari shouted wrapping her arms around Alexis's waist.

"Those were freaking beautiful!" Ruby pointed out, while Moka and Kurumu were still in awe seeing Alexis in the nude.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was preparing to get back to bed, however hearing the window open he quickly turned his head to face the intruded, his guard dropped when he saw it was Mizore hopping in, closing the window behind her.

"Hi Tsukune, trouble sleeping?" Mizore asked approaching Tsukune, sitting right by him.

"A bit... it's nothing I'll shake it off..." Tsukune said, leaving Mizore to hold his hands kissing his cheek, causing redness to form on his face.

"Tsukune... I brought you something, here." Mizore said to Tsukune pulling out a picture frame of the two.

"I was wondering where this went... wait didn't three copies get printed?"

Mizore held both sides of her face, blushing heavily.

"I kept one for myself, placing it somewhere safe..." Mizore said, while leaving Tsukune to wonder where the other one is.

"What about the third one? …."

"My mother..." Mizore said with a straight face, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen.

"Y-your mother?!"

"mmhmm she called as soon as she got the package... she says she can't wait to meet you."

Tsukune was still freaking out a bit, from hearing that from her.

"Anyways I was hoping to stay up here with you, and cuddle right next to you... if you don't mind..."

_Oh Great, I don't know what to do, am I the bigger spoon, spooning her or is the other way around?!_

"S-sure..._"_

Mizore gave off a cool breath as she smiled at Tsukune's direction, removing her long sleeve shirt revealing her black tank top, she rested her body on her side causing Tsukune to quickly take the hint wrapping his arms around Mizore's waist.

_I will protect them all... Nothing will happen to them under my watch!_

**Still Alive and Kicking, Studying like Hell while getting an artist from Deviantart to work on a Comic for Prelude to the End... anyways I'll try to update this as much as I can, please note I have to update my other stories to be fair to my other fans.**


	12. Chapter 12: Widow Maker

Tsukune's eyes twitched open seeing Mizore facing him on the bed, her arms wrapped around him. Mizore's eyes began to flutter open, a smile was placed on her face seeing Tsukune who was smiling back at her. Mizore moved closer giving Tsukune a quick kiss, causing both of them to snicker. Tsukune turned off his alarm because of no school today only school clubs to attend to.

Mizore sat up on the bed stretching her arms, before she got up from the bed.

"mmm Tsukune want to take a shower with me?" Mizore asked Tsukune who nearly fell off his bed from hearing that from her.

However before Tsukune even got the chance to reply, Mizore's Cell phone was vibrating on his desk.

"Hold that thought... " Mizore told Tsukune who sat up on the bed. "Hello?... Kurumu? …... …..."

"Mizore what's going on?" Tsukune asked but Mizore's only reply was when she lifted up her index finger to signal him to hold on.

"Kurumu slow down and tell me what's going on... alright... I'll find Tsukune and we'll meet up at the newspaper stand..." Mizore ended the call on her cell, placing it back on the desk.

"Mizore?"

"Something's going on with the newspapers we're selling... Kurumu wouldn't go in to detail but it sounded serious... Shower will have to wait for another time Tsukune."

Mizore put on her long sleeved shirt, followed by her shoes, leaving Tsukune to get up putting on his school uniform. Mizore hopped out of the window from tree to branch landing on the ground, she was going to wait for Tsukune to use the stairs to get down, but to her surprise Tsukune jumped out of his window landing on the ground perfectly.

"Nice..." Mizore complimented as she placed a fresh lollipop in her mouth.

Tsukune and Mizore made their way to the others location, where they'd usually sell their newspapers. With their friends in view, Kurumu's worried/ angry expression turned to a relieved one seeing Tsukune approaching.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted while rushing over to Tsukune embracing him, catching Tsukune off guard.

"Kurumu what's going on?" Mizore interrupted Tsukune's and Kurumu's moment.

"While we were away on Earth, some other newspaper club came in and decided to ruin our business by stealing our customers with a version of their shitty, ripoff of ours!"

Moka and Ruby were trying to hand out newspapers to bystanders but they seem interested in their competitors, while Yukari was counting the money they earned so far with Nick guarding the stand, besides what was going on the only people who were absent was Alexis and the president of Newspaper club Gin.

"Do you know where Alexis is?" Tsukune asked, Kurumu who was slightly distracted by the amount of customers they were losing.

"Y-yeah, she left in a hurry, something about an emergency going on... Tsukune we can't let these hacks take our business away."

"Calm down we'll discuss this at the-"

"Hahaha.. .oh what do we have here? hmm having a small pep talks with the lower spawn?" Keito asked causing Kurumu and Mizore to glare at her.

"What the Hell do you want?" Kurumu spat, causing Keito to chuckle.

"Oh just seeing a perfect example of what a newspaper club shouldn't be nor aspire to, but I wouldn't worry about it, you'll be out of business soon enough." Keito said placing her left hand on her hip.

Kurumu was about to charge at Keito, but Tsukune grabbed her by the arm keeping her from doing any damage on Keito, as she laughed and walked back to her stand.

"You Bitch we'll sell more than you, just you see!" Kurumu yelled with a aura growing around her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Second Earth...

Alexis was a 1/2 of a mile up above the ground's surface, soaring through the ash filled sky, seeing the carnage on the ground, where ever flames did not touch, bodies occupied the area.

_This isn't good, I don't see any effort of the Dark Guardian's Council on this side breaking, if anything they're more dedicated to continue the fight. _

_I got to pull out and head back... there's nothing I can tell Michael that has changed... - SHIT !_

A energy attack struck her from the back causing her to plummet to the ground. On the ground she was surrounded by Ash's forces, both Dark Guardians and Non Dark Guardians alike. Alexis drew her Rapier while summoning an electrical element in her left hand.

A crackling of gunfire could be heard while arrows flew through the air and swords clashed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was helping Kurumu to making this news article something to catch the attention of the students at Yokai Academy.

"We can't let them beat us Tsukune... we just can't..." Kurumu said while combining two articles that seemed to spark her interest.

"We won't I promise you that as soon as we get this article we'll show the school once and for all who has the better paper."

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's face pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She broke off the kiss hugging him tightly resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's why I love you Tsukune... Tsukune I-"

Alexis appeared from a smokey stream appearing out of nowhere, she was wounded, but walked like nothing happened while Gin walked in.

"Tsukune I need to talk to you!" Both Alexis and Gin shouted in unison.

"uh do you want to go first...?" Gin asked seeing Alexis was covered in fresh wounds.

"oh no, no it's not like I was reporting some sort of an emergency..." Alexis said sarcastically.

"Great! I'll go first!" Gin announced with a twinkle in his eyes, causing everyone nearly to fall over.

"Tsukune... we need to talk about the newspaper club..." Gin announced to Tsukune, while catching a look from Kurumu.

"There is nothing to talk about me and Tsukune are going to hand out today's article, to really knock the socks off our readers!" Kurumu announced.

Gin was about to continue, though was silenced as Alexis stepped near Tsukune.

"My turn!" Alexis yelled,pushing Gin on a chair.

"Alexis what's going on, your wounded covered in cuts and …. bullet holes?!"

"I'm fine, it's alright... Tsukune have you heard Michael at all today?" Alexis asked putting both her hands on Tsukune's shoulder, ignoring her strong grip.

"No... Michael has been usually quiet today..." Tsukune said as if he didn't know what was going on.

"….. We have a problem..." Alexis said slumping her shoulder releasing Tsukune.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Tsukune asked preparing himself for battle.

"No... this has something to do with the Guardian War... Earth may be involved soon since there are no Sentinels guarding the Veil..."

The door busted open revealing Nick carrying a huge stack of newspapers, followed by Moka and Ruby carrying their own stacks and lastly Yukari who was carrying a cart full of papers on wheels.

"We brought more papers for today's stand." Moka announced putting the stack of papers on the desk.

"Guys no wait!" Gin stopped everyone from doing what they're doing.

"What is it Gin?" Tsukune asked, with everyone looking towards his direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Above the Earth's Curtain**

**Republic Venator "Justice" 49th Patrol Flotilla **

"Sir several more friendly ships on approach, scanning vessels... Republic Signatures Tartan Patrol Class Vessels are reporting for duty." The Ensign in charge of the communications alerted Captain Marlosivos.

"Is that all? Just Tartan Patrol Class? No Acclamators, not even Destroyer Classes?" The Captain asked

"We should count ourselves lucky that Command gives a damn about this posting... if it weren't for the war on all fronts I'd have my Fucking Commision for and Admiral Star. " Commandant Tesvick stated.

"aye sir..." The Captain replied, feeling the weight of command being shifted to him again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kurumu and Tsukune were standing by the furnace outside, with their newspapers waiting to be destroyed.

"That... Asshole... who does he think he is telling us to burn our work... then shutting down the club..." Kurumu said struggling with her emotions.

"Well he is the Club President Kurumu..." Tsukune replied while trying to get over with the task.

"Hey Tsukune... forget Gin, let's go hand these out."

"Kurumu?" Tsukune turned to face her seeing tears dripping from her eyes.

"I don't want to destroy our paper... these mean so much to mean!" Kurumu yelled causing Tsukune to flinch a bit.

"But... why?"

"Because I made these with you! That's why, and... and if I destroy this, It's like I'm destroying a piece of you... I won't do this, I can't!" Kurumu cried out into Tsukune's chest, which he slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

"Aw this is so sweet it's making me sick... you're supposed to be destroying these pathetic excuses for stories in the furnace." Keito commented, while her surrounding possy began to laugh with her.

"There's no chance in Hell I'm burning these!" Kurumu shouted while breaking Tsukune's hold, clenching her fists.

"Fine, then I'll do it for you!" Keito shouted causing concern for Kurumu.

A string of web appeared from Keito, grabbing the papers tossing it in the furnace, causing complete shock to be formed on both Kurumu's and Tsukune's faces. Kurumu went rushing towards the furnace but was stopped when Keito's followers grabbed her stopping her from continuing.

"NO! Those are our papers! " Kurumu screamed, while trying to break free.

Tsukune moved past Keito's followers with ease, taking them out with sudden strikes to their necks freeing Kurumu. Tsukune moved near the burnt papers, reaching his hand into the fire causing shock to appear on Kurumu's face as his sleeve was on fire. Pulling out the burnt papers, a black aura formed around the ruined papers repairing it to it's original state, before it was set on fire.

"What?!" Keito shouted her eyes widened and twitching from anger.

Tsukune handed Kurumu's the newspapers, causing a teary eye and a relieved smile, the moment between the two was interrupted when a web shot at Kurumu pulling her into a spider web trap. Keito transformed into a grotesque spider like creature.

"I will not be made mockery of like that, how dare you, you pathetic lesser being!" Keito shouted as bug like followers of the girls he knocked out began to surround him, Kurumu tried to free herself but was unable to move.

Tsukune drew Michael's blade on his back, moving at an insane speed he cut the web causing both Kurumu and Keito to fall off the Spider Web. Michael sheathed his blade quickly grabbing Kurumu who fell into his arms.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu said with a heavy blush, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Kurumu we got a battle to finish, then papers we need to hand out." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Oh Tsukune... thank you..."

Keito got up lunging at the two, which led Tsukune to quickly evade by jumping back. Kurumu Wings sprouted out, along with her tail, and long nails. Tsukune redrew his sword, preparing for the attack as Keito and her followers surrounded the two.

Keito sprayed an acid web shot at the their feet seeing the ground dissolve, caused concern on their faces.

"Shit! Kurumu don't get that on you!" Tsukune warned Kurumu, who was ready to take flight.

Kurumu was about to jump to gain height, however Keito's followers tackled her keeping in place. Keito hacked up another acid shot, flying quickly at Kurumu at her face, Tsukune quickly took action slicing the wings off Kurumu's attackers, releasing Kurumu from their grip, Tsukune tackled Kurumu on the intent to get her out of range. As soon as Tsukune came into contact with Kurumu, the acid came into contact with his left eye, causing intense pain as he and Kurumu went rolling across the ground, each of them tumbling over each other several times before hitting a tree. Tsukune quickly got to his feet, screaming in agony has his left eye was melting away. Tsukune's left hand moved to his left eye yanking it out of it's socket throwing it on the ground, leaving a red glow in his socket to be revealed along with his right eye going bright red. Kurumu sat against the tree in utter shock seeing Tsukune saved her from the attack.

"You Fucking Bitch!" Tsukune shouted at Keito as he conjured an electrical whip in his right hand, while holding his sword in his left. Tsukune leaned back swinging his right hand back, then like a bolt of lightning the whip struck Keito striking her back against a tree. Tsukune's cracked a smile seeing the tree falling down, Kurumu moved her left hand to caress his cheek trying to turn his face towards him. Tsukune moved his head towards Kurumu's direction, Kurumu face of despair slowly turned in to a relieved one when Tsukune's eye was back and healing.

Keito struggled to get up, her face full of hate as she was just beaten by this supposed Human... but that was no longer the case.

"I will not be made a fool of by you filth!" Keito screamed out, while shooting a web from her mouth at Tsukune and Kurumu, with quick reflexes Tsukune raised his left fist up catching the web. Keito's face turned to a victorious expression seeing Tsukune was hit by her web, so all she needed to do was reel him in. Keito felt a vibration on the web but that was all Tsukune wasn't moving now Keito was worried. Tsukune grabbed the rope of the Web and gave a strong tug, pulling her closer to him while the excess web was burnt, Tsukune kept repeating the process pulling her closer, causing Keito to freak out.

"No, wait stop! Listen I'll make you a deal, you let me go and I won't report this to the Public Safety Commission... how about it?!"

Tsukune's face was one of a psychopath, as he looked down at his victim with a twisted smile and eyes that lit up like fire. Tsukune disintegrated the web he held, while quickly moving his hand to constrict Keito's air way bringing her off her feet by lifting her up by her neck.

Tsukune brought his head in contact to Keito's nose, breaking it followed by him tossing her in to the several trees making said trees collapse. With the battle over Kurumu immediately jumped on to Tsukune kissing him.

"Oh Tsukune mmph... You mmph... were mmph... Amazing!" Kurumu said between kisses, congratulating his victory.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that night, Kurumu informed the entire group about what transpired, Gin looked like he seen a ghost and decided to lay low, while the others seemed happy about it. Tsukune was in his room sitting on his bed just gazing at the window, waiting for someone to hop in unannounced. Michael's spirit form appeared sitting on his desk catching Tsukune off guard.

"I'm Impressed Tsukune, you handled yourself extremely well today..." Michael announced to Tsukune.

"Michael?! Where have you been, Alexis was looking for you and I could of used your help today!"

"Relax I was fully aware and predicted that Guardian War would have just worsened with the edge the Guardian Council had... but what matters today is you did well today in your battle... though I'm deducting your score, you should have finished that Arachnid Bitch off." Tsukune shook a bit when he heard Michael raise his tone on not killing Keito off.

"Michael... I didn't see the reason to finish her... she was b-"

"What? Beaten? Wrong! Beaten is Dead, now that she's still kicking, she'll go inform her friends in those Campus enforcers group, like we need that to distract us... no matter you'll learn that soon enough." Michael scolded Tsukune telling him the harsh reality of a Warrior.

Tsukune just looked down at the ground, having an inner conflict with himself and Michael's teachings.

"Listen Tsukune, I know it may be hard to understand... but make no mistake, our enemies will not give a seconds thought to kill you, you in return must show no quarter in a realm we all live in it is kill or be killed. Your enemy will use anything to hurt you, Friends and Families are their first targets to get to you, that is why you must end them before they take everything from you... Get some rest Tsukune..."

Quickly flying through his window was Kurumu in her usual attire, causing Tsukune to hop off the bed moving in to greet her, she was holding a basket of what looked like baked treats.

"Hey there my Handsome Hero!" Kurumu greeted holding a basket with the same colored ribbon in front of Tsukune.

Before him were a basket full of baked goodies, his mouth was practically watering seeing the delicacies baked to perfection. Tsukune grabbed the basket placing it on his desk before facing Kurumu who was already on the move, grabbing his face bringing it in to a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around Kurumu, the two struggled to breath as they were kissing deeply. Kurumu began to lead Tsukune to his bed pushing Tsukune flat on his back. Kurumu was on Tsukune's body grabbing his face caressing it, while Tsukune's hands wondered to Kurumu's rear, causing Kurumu to giggle. Kurumu placed her hands on Tsukune's chest pushing herself up to sit on Tsukune, she pulled her yellow vest off, followed by her long sleeved shirt leaving her bra on.

_Kurumu: This is it..._

Kurumu began to unhook her bra leaving her chest to beat heavily as she will finally be joined with her destined one. Tsukune quickly took of his top clothing and began to unbutton his pants while tripping over himself causing Kurumu to laugh.

Tsukune quickly got back on the bed, where Kurumu was already under the covers moving her index finger enticing Tsukune to come on under the blankets, as she discarded her underwear on to the floor, causing the blood to rush to Tsukune's head, while leaving a flushed look on Kurumu's as she held an embarrassed smile. Tsukune moved under the covers hovering over Kurumu, immediately locking lips while the two laid in the covers naked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several Golden Empire soldiers held their positions in a ruined building accompanied by three Guardians. Below them stood Lord Ash as well as several Dark Guardians, it was a perfect opportunity to attack, effectively cutting the head of the snake. More Golden Empire Guardians began to form up behind the others followed by a large contingent of soldiers preparing for the ambush that has been planned for nearly two days.

"Alright... On my go... one... two... F-fuck it THREE GO!" The Guardian Captain shouted, letting troops to pour down the hill crying out a war cry to cause the Dark Council forces below to look up.

"For The Guardian Council, For the Wielders, For the Empire!" The Captain shouted, followed by a rallying cry behind him.

Dark Legionnaires began to form up preventing access to their King. The two lines collided blood being sprayed in the air, the captain managed to cut his way through the line, making his way towards Ash.

_Vengeance!_

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!" The Captain yelled bringing his Pike at a charging position, Ash brought his blade to easily push the Pike's blade to the ground. Dropping the Pike, the Captain drew his short sword to deflect Ash's blade, which was a finer steel than his. Vaulting over, Ash the Captain turned around to lunge his blade in his back though Ash brought his blade in his Chest. Pulling the blade out, Ash quickly turned around swinging his sword cutting the Captain's head off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune and Kurumu were sound asleep, though all they did was kissing they were content of just sleeping it off waiting for another night. Kurumu's back was against Tsukune's chest as the slept in peace. Alexis teleported in the room seeing the two in the moonlight under the covers with clothing discarded on the floor. Alexis was about to wake Tsukune, however Michael's spirit form appeared stopping Alexis.

"Alexis let them have the night, they're young and in love... they have a lot to live for... let them have a moments peace where they think this is how life in the future will be." Michael said with an emotionless tone.

Alexis just nodded, making her way towards the window.

"Alexis... you've developed feelings for Tsukune haven't you?" Michael asked stopping Alexis in her tracks.

"I-I..." Alexis didn't know how to comment on that, her first real romance almost happened with Michael, a long time ago, though he shot the idea down before her uncle died.

"It's alright... though if you are thinking of courting him, you should tell him, it's best to get it out of the way... you have other things to concentrate on."

"... I can't not right now... our enemies would use me and Tsukune against each other... and I can't put that on him... "

Alexis moved through the window disappearing in a flash.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	13. Chapter 13: Halting the Gateway

**Outside of Yokai Academy's grounds/6:00 AM**

"Why do we wait, shouldn't we lay siege to the Academy?" A Necromancer foot soldier asked his superior.

"We don't begin the siege until the signal... until then send out scouts, Master Farxies does not want any mistakes for the siege... today we open up the Dimension to Earth... we will take our rightful throne as Masters of Chaos and Overseers of the Human Domain... Our destiny is at hand!" The Necromancer mage announced.

"Earth I can almost taste it!" The Foot soldier said with joy in his eyes.

"I don't understand why the bus route won't lead us back to Earth, I mean every time we try to enter it, it sends us back here." A Necromancer Summoner asked the Mage.

"It must've been designed to prevent Necromancers from using the portal... but it won't matter once we tear a gateway from top of the Academy..." The Mage responded to the summoner who was placing strange beacons out of plain sight for the coming horde.

The Necromancer Master Farxies accompanied by a few more Necromancer Masters, all of their skeletal eyes giving out a different color glow.

_"It's almost time..." Farxies announced._

"Master Farxies, once we lay siege to the Academy, how do you propose we tear open a gateway on top of the Academy?"

_"We need a sufficient number of Summoners to complete the binding ritual to make an actual link from this Dimension to all the way to Earth... just to be safe I'm posting 34 Summoners in the Pentagram Circle, while they perform the ritual, they are by no way to be disturbed, I'll bind my life force as a protective barrier around them, preventing anything to harm them... so the only way for the ritual to be stopped would have to be by my death." Farxies announced to the Necromancer Mage Superior._

"An excellent strategy, the fools won't know what hit them, and because of the lack of Sentinels and Golden Inquisition troops... we may have free reign here... the absolute fools!" The Mage commented on.

However even though they were about to fight a war of Attrition against the school, Farxies couldn't help but think about, how that boy he encountered had Michael's Sword of Power... something was off, though they didn't have the time to figure it out, they were on a tight schedule as it is.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka, Alexis, Gin, Nick, Yukari, Mizore, and Ruby were all sitting at Ms. Nekonome's class. Tsukune not listening to the lecture today just stared outside his window in class, waiting for the hours to go by, as today's lectures weren't that important. The door opened up to the classroom revealing the Public Safety Commission leader Kuyō stepping in accompanied by a large group of members from the Public Safety Commission, all armed to the teeth, causing the class to have widen eyes.

"Excuse me... umm what is the meaning of this disturbance in my class?" Ms. Nekonome asked, who's tail appeared shaking as if she was irritated from the disruption of her lecture.

"Shut it." Kuyō ordered pushing her towards the students, causing most of the class to gasp from the handling of a teacher.

"Attention all of you low lives and inferiors except for you nine clear the room and take the teacher with you." Kuyō ordered the entire class except for Tsukune and his friends.

Quickly clearing the room, Kuyō stepped forward causing Tsukune and the others to step out of their seats quickly entering a protective formation. Entering the room Farxies began to clap his gloved skeletal hands together slowly, while causing Tsukune and his friends eyes to widen in shock except for Ruby.

"_Well done Kuyō... now to deal with these insects..._"

Tsukune quickly drew his sword along with Alexis, though soon after that more Necromancer Masters began to enter the room.

_"There is no happy ending here Sentinel... there is no Golden Inquisition to come to your rescue this time... your corpses will be the stepping stones to Earth... now would you kindly die. "_

Four Seriths entered the room, leaving the group to take a few steps back. Michael immediately possessed Tsukune's body, looking at Alexis.

**"Alexis we're out of time, I'm starting the ritual..."**

Alexis's eyes widened hearing that while still keeping eye contact with the Necromancers.

"How much time do you need?" Alexis asked charging something up in her left hand behind her back.

**"Less than a minute..." **Michael assured Alexis.

Alexis took a deep breath preparing herself, she formed a clear electrical sphere in her left hand tossing it out of the room, as soon as the sphere came in contact with the wall outside of the classroom, the sphere created a vacuum sucking all hostile out of the room slamming them against the room.

"Now!" Alexis shouted trying to keep the air vacuum continuing to keep the Necromancers and their allies at bay.

_So this is the moment where you and I separate right?_

_**I wish we had more time to prepare, but thanks to those asshats outside, we're out of time... Ready yourself Tsukune..**_

Biting both thumbs on Tsukune's body, Tsukune's possessed form began to make a symbol on his forehead, the first was a cross on his temple, then two different symbols that didn't even look familiar.

"Dahsul Zu'u orofaal dii kopraan, nid lingrahiik dreh Zu'u praag reliance do dii Vahjiik. .. . Fah ahk lingrah Zu'u reyzan laag. .. . zeim daar stroh Zu'u kosov Zu'u krenok dii sil nol hin buld, nol hin sos Zu'u wahl ofanaat kolos daar stroh fent buld dii meyar kopraan. .. ..

Ofanaat,

Sos,

Lif!  
"

**[Translation: ****Today I regain my body, no longer do I need the reliance of my Host... For too long I remained a sleep... through this ritual I perform I separate my soul from your form, from your blood I create an offering where this ritual shall form my own body... **

**Offering, **

**Blood, **

**Exit! **  
**]**

Tsukune's hands began to shock two different aura's Red and Black, folding his hands together Michael made Tsukune, hit his chest with a lightning speed. Tsukune shook his eyes widened as he felt a tremor shook the very fabric of his being. A Red spark appeared on his back , followed by a cloaked bloodied skeleton appearing from the spark being tossed against the wall. Alexis stopped what she was doing to check the corpse that hit the wall, the cloaked skeletal was not in good condition. The figure sat up against the wall with Skelton covered in blood, and it's jaw hanging off it's face. A gurgling talking came from the corpse as it fixed it's jaw.

"M-Michael?" Alexis asked seeing the corpse's body regenerate.

Reentering the room Farxies eyes illumination froze in place seeing the bloodied cloaked skeleton, limping up holding out it's right hand, the sword Tsukune was holding flew right out of his hand and right in to Michael's.

Michael moved past Tsukune, taking a deep breath through his non existent lungs, looking at Farxies and the other intruders. Michael moved his left hand quickly to his right throwing the invaders out of the room with his force of energy. The Door immediately shut and locked, while desks began to levitate and dismantle to be thrown against the door and reconstructed as a barricade against the door.

Michael collapsed on his left knee feeling drained from his body still recovering from the shock. Alexis, Tsukune and the others rushed to Michael.

"Michael are you alright?" Alexis asked, obviously worried about what effects the ritual had.

"I'm fine... I made sure that I suffered on the ritual's part... so Tsukune didn't take any physical damage... it was the best I could do with the shitty situation we're in.." Michael groaned as he got up.

More and more of Michael's body began to regenerate from muscle to skin and hair.

Tsukune, Alexis, and Michael felt some sort of pull in the air, like energy was being directed to a strong point.

"You felt that too?" Michael asked, both Tsukune and Alexis, who nodded.

"Whatever these Necromancers are doing... it's on the roof... We need to get up there as soon as possible." Alexis stated, causing most of the heads in the room to nod.

"Well not to Shit on your parade... but you sealed the only way out of the room..." Nick told Michael, who seemed to ignore him to move near the windows. Holding his right palm near the window, an orange glow ignited in his palm, making a gaping whole in both the wall and window.

The door behind the barricade began to chip away revealing a mass of Necromancers, soldiers and creatures alike.

"They're going to cause a problem following us up..." Michael pointed at the door.

Nick smiled pulling out his shotgun from his pack which was folded in two, while Gin turned into his werewolf form.

"You guys go on ahead... me and Gin will hold them off... Fuckers won't get through while I still have a say in it."

"Y-you're sure you guys?" Moka asked thinking they wouldn't make it.

They got their answer as the door exploded and the Necromancer forces begin working on the barricade.

Michael wiped the blood off his forehead, clapping it together against his gloved hands.

"Zahkrii do faal Zuwuth Sos!"

**[Translation: ****Sword of the Elder Blood!****]**

Pulling his hands apart a Blood Red Longsword began to Materialize, Michael examined the blade before tossing it to Tsukune, which he quickly grabbed by it's handle.

"Whoa, this is for me?" Tsukune asked seeing the glimmering of the red on the blade.

"Yes indeed, that sword is of Elder Dragon Blood, once it comes in contact with your opponent's blood, the blade ignites... choose your targets well."

Alexis went out the window levitating in the air, before zooming up, followed by Michael, then Tsukune who in his first time figured out to fly as a going away present Michael left behind. Ruby summoned a giant raven where she and Yukari got on. Mizore grabbed on to the drainage pole freezing it, then allowing the ice to pull her up, Kurumu extended her wings grabbing Moka and going out the window quickly at the last minute as the barricade exploded. Gunfire lit up the room as shell casings rolled across the floor, that was the last sight the group saw of the classroom.

Arriving on the rooftop before them was Circular formation of Necromancer Summoners who numbered over 30, on a red Pentagram symbol. All equipped with Black cloaks and staffs speaking in tongue in unison. Alexis threw several sharp killing needles at the exact same number of targets, however her needles hit the floor seeing a visible colorful sphere protecting the circle.

"_Impressive isn't it, your attacks are virtually useless against them as long as that barrier still stands._" Farxies announced

"Those kind of barriers you described would usually be powered by an arcane user... let me guess you..." Michael pointed out, causing the Necromancer to from fists.

"_Very observant..._" Farxies hissed.

"This won't take more than a minute..." Michael said preparing to advance on Farxies.

"_Hmhmhm... if you think to fool me, Michael I know you're weak enough to match up to or below my skills... _" Farxies chuckled seeing Michael's aura spiking.

"True... but who says I'm going to fight you alone..." Michael stated showing that the others prepared to enter the battle.

The door leading up the stairs busted open revealing a swarm of Necromancer creatures and soldiers moving on to the roof.

Michael's eyes immediately shot to Alexis.

"Alexis deal with them!" Michael ordered Alexis.

Alexis drew her Rapier striking several troops before advancing towards the door. Appearing on the roof was in Fox Demon form Kuyō.

"Don't forget me you worthless Peons!" Kuyō yelled at the group.

"Tsukune, you and the others deal with him, I'll take this Asshole on..." Michael told Tsukune, who only responded by raising his blade at Kuyō.

Tsukune removed Moka's Rosary, causing her to transform, the others began to surround Kuyō. Michael and Farxies began to side step each other, both looking for an opening.

"What the Hell do you think you're going to accomplish by tearing open a gateway?" Michael asked, while keeping an eye on Tsukune, as they two were not fighting yet.

_"Well if you must know, we shall ascend to our rightful throne... Earth! Earth will be the starting point for the Grand Finale! The War of all Wars! __**Armageddon**__!"_

"You're insane!" Michael shouted as he charged at Farxies, clashing his blade with his.

Tsukune charged at Kuyō, which in return jumped at Tsukune in his animal form. Tsukune grabbed the beast by it's head, twirling him towards Moka who punched Kuyō to Ruby, whose bird clawed at it's back. As Kuyō plummeted to the ground of the roof, Mizore summoned several Icicles piercing Kuyō. Kuyō fell into the building creating a hole in the roof. A thundering crash could be heard in the sky as a bright light could be seen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Flashes of light fill the room as Nick quickly dispatches grunts and brutes alike, Ginei focusing on melee with his wolf form, tearing and ripping at enemy's limbs. The enemy, the Necromancers flood the room, trying to overwhelm and swarm the defending force of the two wolves, but they will have none of it! Nick changes from his now empty shotgun, to his sidearm, firing into the main body mass of his enemy's two in the chest ,one in the head is the usual procedure...but for the brutes, more like seven in the head.

Eventually Nick hears a dreaded *click, click* noise from his side arm... Nick stares at the gun as the top of it slides back and locks there, "this..this has never happened to me" he says as he pats his chest and pockets. Gin looks over to his comrade as he holds back two Necromancer foot soldiers "what now?" he asks as he throws them out the window to their deaths at the hands of hard concrete of the floor outside. Nick looks at him wide eyed "I'm out of ammo...this...this has never happened to me before..." Nick kneels and draws a blade hilt, he bends his arm, then in a jerking motion, extends it, forcing a black blade to extend from it. Nick gets a wild look in his eyes as he sliced a Grunt diagonally and blood splatters his face, "I like it...I like it a lot!" Gin laughs and nods "good! then keep going! there are plenty more to come!". the two wolves continue their onslaught against the rising tide of Necromancers, and Necromancer spawn alike.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexis saw in awe as the gateway showing signs of connections.

"Michael Hurry!" Alexis screamed, kicking a brute down the flight of stairs.

Though the words of desperation was not getting to Michael as he was struggling with the Master Necromancer. Tsukune and his friends were about to assist Michael in defeating Kuyō, but before they could a circle of blue fire surrounded Mizore causing her to collapse in fear as temperature in the circle heated up. Kuyō appeared in a different form mixing both Human and Fox Demon appearance, he moved in to help Farxies. Tsukune forgetting to protect Michael's flank jumped through the flame to save Mizore who was boiling up, her eyes shut tightly and crying in agony as the heat was intense.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka, Ruby, Kurumu and Yukari shouted seeing Tsukune disappear into the blue demon fire.

Kuyō struck Michael's back, causing him to hunch over as Farxies drove a sword in to Michael's left shoulder. Michael drove his elbow in to Kuyō's gut sending him flying while smashing his head in to Farxies sending him to the ground. As Farxies fell to the ground a green fiery snake was conjured and thrown at Michael sending him off his feet. Tsukune with Mizore in arms jumped out of the flames, both of them rolling across the roof, Tsukune rolled off the ledge leaving him to grab Mizore's unconscious hand, while his other grabbed the ledge of the roof. Tsukune saw below him a mass of Necromancers circling the Academy, there were so many that you could barely see the ground.

"Holy Shit... We can't let these guys get to Earth..." Tsukune pulled Mizore up on to the roof before pulling himself up.

Tsukune kneeled down wrapping his left arm around her back pulling her up leaning her against his knee.

_I hope this works... please work..._

Tsukune leaned down nearly touching her lips.

"Iiz, slen..." Tsukune whispered connecting his lips to Mizore's, A cool breath

**[Translation: Ice, flesh]**

Mizore's wounds on her body began to heal from the decrease of temperature, slowly waking up Mizore grabbed Tsukune's face falling into the kissing.

"Tsukune... you saved me." Mizore weakly smiled, leaving a tear go down her cheek.

The moment between the two was interrupted hearing the grunting of Kuyō as he got up recovering frome being tossed at the edge of the roof by Michael, then kicked in the chest by inner Moka.

"Sit this one out Mizore I can't lose you..." Tsukune ordered Mizore as he sat her up against the rubble.

Tsukune stood up gripping his sword with both his hands, though Kuyō just snapped his fingers causing Tsukune to ignite in flames. Tsukune fell on his knees feeling the demon fire take it's affect on him. Kuyō began laughing seeing his attack was near devastating on Tsukune. Kurumu in shock just recklessly charged at Kuyō, followed by Moka and Ruby. However the girls stopped when they began to hear loud popping noise emitting from Tsukune. The fire around Tsukune's body, changed color from blue to black, with the change of color, Tsukune got up on his knees then on his feet causing Kuyō to be in a state of shock seeing Tsukune was still alive.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to play with fire...?" Tsukune said with an emotionless tone.

Tsukune moved the black fire around his body that didn't seem to burn his body, to his left hand, throwing it at Kuyō. Kuyō seeing the danger crossed his arms to protect himself from the brunt of the damage. The fireball exploded into a black smoke making Kuyō's eyes shoot open seeing black ember mess with his vision.

With a yellow outer ember color around Tsukune's crimson Iris, the second vision lit up revealing Kuyō's body like night vision through the ash cloud. Tsukune with his target in view charged at Kuyō with an inhumane speed lunging his blade into Kuyō pushing him back while the blade ignited in a red flame. Kuyō fell on his back letting Tsukune to pry his blade out of Kuyō's gut.

With Kuyō incapacitated, Tsukune went for Farxies, who was battling out with Michael, with either through the arcane arts or dueling. A bright light formed above the Pentagram opening the gateway on this Dimension... they were out of time. Michael put his foot to Farxies chest kicking him back near the edge of the roof. Storm clouds began to form over the building, Michael placed his blade into the building's roof before nodding at Tsukune, which Tsukune did in return placing his sword in the roof. Tsukune raised his left hand in the air, while Michael raised his right. Lightning struck both of their hands, with their free hands they directed the Lightning barrage at Farxies shocking him in place.

"Tsukune remember what I taught you, about redirecting an attack?" Michael shouted while sending the continuous barrage of lightning.

Knowing what Michael was talking about, Tsukune turned to face Michael who immediately redirected the Lightning stream at Tsukune. Tsukune began to store a massive energy build up in his hands, he had to be precise with the striking, any less and Earth would be as Alexis and Michael would say compromised.

"HAH!" Tsukune with all his might threw the barrage of charged Lightning at Farxies sending him flying in a controlled attack at the entrance of the roof where Alexis was near. Fire and electricity began to materialize in the palms of Michael's hands, where he added into Tsukune's attack tossing Farxies against a wall to that was on the entrance of the roof.

Farxies was slowly deflecting the attacks, the entire groups expression of hope was failing seeing the Gateway now wider than ever, Michael was in a state of anger and panic trying to protect Earth at all costs.

"This is ends now! **Strun , Bah, Qo!**"

**[Translation: Storm, Wrath, Lightning!]**

From Michael's shout a ferocious Hurricane appeared in the Dimension.

_**I don't know if my body will survive this tactic during my current state... No if we fail then we have to draw the line at where ever the Gateway leads on Earth.**_

Commanding the Hurricane, the Elements began to be harnessed with deadly lightning strikes hitting the roof. Farxies seeing the danger of an attack rushed to stop Michael, however Michael put his foot to his chest kicking him back. The two swords flew out of the Roof's floor flying to Michael, Michael caught the two then throwing it at Tsukune.

"Buy me time Tsukune!" Michael yelled as energy began to build up with in his body.

Tsukune quickly charged at Farxies, along with Moka on his flank and Kurumu. Duel wielding Tsukune clashed his swords with Farxies single blade. Sparks flew as the blades clashed, Kurumu tried to attack Farxies in the air but was brought down a thunderous wave from his arcane arts, however he wasn't so lucky with Moka who managed to grab a hold of him, throwing him against the wall crushing the bricks around his form. Tsukune seeing the opening lunged both blades in to the shoulders of Farxies keeping him in place, while on the otherside of the wall decapitating a Brute in process.

In the sky lightning struck across the sky, revealing a giant silhouette of a dragon, Michael's eyes lit up bright white.

"**Daar wo fund verut Gol voth hin krasfaal, qaariv nid ziist grozein. .. . Nu In Nahgahdinok dir faazaal Dinok!**" Michael yelled at Farxies.

**[Translation: ****Those who would threaten Earth with your corruption, deserves no second chances... Now Master Necromancer die a painful Death!****]**

Throwing the entire power of the Dragon Storm at Farxies, the entrance to the roof exploded in to debries while Farxies was still being shredded to pieces. With a final blast, Farxies disintegrated in to a black dust.

A weird vibration noise emitted in the air signaling the barrier's destruction, Alexis moved in throwing several knives into the exact number of summoners, the group minus Mizore moved in to finish off the rest of the summoners... though there was still a major problem the Gateway was still open.

Thinking quickly Michael drained his energy to his right hand as he reached in the sky, feeling the skin burn off of his fingers for trying to close the gateway with energy. The Gateway then began to collapse on itself from the energy being pulled away from it being too great.

On the School ground, the Necromancer horde watched in horror as their plan was ruined, word spread that Michael was the one who also defeated Farxies... In a state of panic and defeat the horde left from the command structure being in such disarray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Fifteen Minutes Later...**

Founder's Palace

"No! NO! NO! This plan was supposed to be executed with perfection! How the Fuck did this 'Perfect' plan get destroyed in a matter of minutes?! Where is Farxies?!"

"My lord, Farxies was killed..."

"What?! How?! Who?!" The founder asked with increased aggression on the Informer.

"Michael Alritzon..."

"No not possible! He's dead, opposite of alive, there is no chance in Heaven or on Earth he's back!" Founder shouted throwing stuff off his desk.

"My lord, Michael survived through a ritual performed by the Sentinel/Guardian Alexis Veelra..."

"We're screwed... Earth's Veil was supposed to be shattered today! What are we going to do?! …. What am I going to do..."

The Founder slumped back in to his chair, trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to his Associate.

"My Lord?" The Informer asked who was concerned for the Founder.

"Get out of my site! I want to be alone..." The Founder hissed at the Informer, letting the Informer respectfully bow, before taking his leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Smoke could be seen all around the Academy grounds, students now returning to school grounds to assess the damage with their teachers. The Academy was forced to close for a while, ending this semester.

The gang could be seen on what's left of the roof including a very bloodied Gin and Nick.

"So what's your next move Michael?" Tsukune asked while helping Mizore up from her resting spot.

"I'm in no condition to enter the Guardian War right now... and it would be risky to reveal myself, when Necromancers are on the move for Earth... I'm going to remain here for a while... until I'm up to my full strength..." Michael stated with a voice of exhaustion.

"Well it's time I headed back to my other self... but before I do..."

Inner Moka grabbed Tsukune roughly by his face smashing his lips to hers, catching Tsukune off guard.

"Wow Moka... I YOW!"

Tsukune flinched as Moka sunk her teeth in his neck, drinking his blood. Licking the blood of her lips, she actually gave him a smile.

"Catch you later Tsukune..." Inner Moka said, attaching her Rosary back to her chain.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Five days after the schools semester being shutdown Tsukune returned back home, he'd receive letters from his friends from Alexis's frequent check ups on him, all of the letters he enjoyed to read.

_Dear My Beloved Destined One, _

_Tsukune I count the minutes I am away from you, I'm trying to stay strong but every day I'm not with you, it's maddening I tell you! I think of you every day, when I cook treats to send you, when I shower and or bathe alone, and when I'm asleep... especially when I'm asleep... the next time we see each other a party is in order... and then a private party is definitely in order, just you and me in the bed... or the shower... or anywhere you want me... Until next time my Destined One... oh and I posted two pictures of me in this letter... one to remind you of me... and the other to make sure you think of me every night before you go to bed._

_-Love Kurumu Kurono_

_[Holy shit! Well no worry... this will be making me think of you every night Kurumu... ]_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Tsukune,_

_You are my Ice King and I your Ice Queen, you are my flavored toppings and I your shaved Ice, you are my blood and I your heart. When I gaze upon you, I look at you with admiration... of what I can have. I remember the time when I first saw you. :) Oh Tsukune I can't wait till we have a nice quiet place where I can not only tell you but show you how I feel when I'm with you... also I believe we should talk about names for our future children... I sent you a bag of lollipops, I want to visit you so badly..._

_-Love Mizore_ _S__hirayuki__ [soon to be Aono]_

_[Heh Mizore, I got to start talking to her more, getting to know more about her...]_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Dear Tsukune,_

_I miss you terribly, your company, your smile, your blood, I miss every part of you... but I know I'm in your heart, and you in mine... We'll see each other soon enough. We'll have to set some time for privacy, just you and me. I'm hoping that when we all see each other hopefully we'll have a moment before the world falls into darkness... I wonder how the others get by knowing that today could be the day of their destiny. I'm sorry Tsukune I write this letter to worry you... but I miss you terribly, I want to be in your arms again..._

_-Love Moka Akashiya_

_[Oh Moka... I know I miss you too... and I too am worried about this unstoppable end... We'll be ready for this... we have to be...]_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_My Master Tsukune, though a short time we've been with each other the experience has been exhilarating, I'm hoping we can do more than just kiss each other, I will enjoy as you take me and slap me on my sensitive cheeks, to feel as you pound me into submission, as I scream of ecstasy... Oh My master the wait is almost unbearable _

_-Love Ruby Tojo_

_[0_0 Jesus Christ Ruby... you really are Masochist aren't you?]_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Hey Tsukune, I'm not real good with this formal and personal letter shit, but anyway I got a gut feeling that this isn't over, not by a long shot, keep your guard up I feel that we're only in the eye of the storm. Since I'm stuck here I'm thinking about doing some exploring in the region, though Alexis made sure to tell me to make my travels limited to this Dimension... whatever it's cool, she can't keep me off Earth forever... Well I ain't got nothing left to say except watch yourself and stay safe you hear? Wish me luck on my travels and adventures, godspeed pal._

_-Sgt. Major Nick of the Wolf Legion Marine Corps_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Yo! Tsukune... listen I owe you an apology about the whole deciding to shut down the Newspaper Club... listen the previous members of the Newspaper Club were all murdered by the safety commission, now that they're gone... Thank you Tsukune... you avenged they're deaths for taking that bastard down... whatever comes next, I'm with you to the end Tsukune you have my support. Good hunting._

_-G__inei Morioka_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Dear Tsukune,_

_I know we didn't always see eye to eye, when we first met, and I dropped a bunch a stuff on your head, made you punch yourself, and other things, but I come to respect you and see you as my friend... and when I get older... hehehe... well you, me, Moka, and Alexis is going to have a foursome... it will be a passionate love making of the century._

_-Yukari Sendo_

_[0_o... I hope you're talking about the age of consent Yukari.]_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Tsuki!" Kyōko called out to her cousin, causing Tsukune to flip out causing his letters to fly across the room.

"Easy there Tsukune, it's just me." Kyōko said while approaching Tsukune wrapping around him, kissing him on the cheek, which caused Tsukune to blush a bit.

"So... what's up Kyōko?" Tsukune asked while discreetly hiding Kurumu's explicit picture under his mattress.

"What can't I your best cousin,slash friend in the world come visit you?!" Kyōko yelled at Tsukune defensively.

"O-of course! I'm sorry, I was just reading some letters is all from my friends at school..."

"Oh yeah Aunty said you told her that your school was being temporarily closed for repairs... what happened there, did a lab explode or something?" Kyōko asked Tsukune who was trying to forget the battle that was still fresh in his memory.

"Yeah... something like that... heh..."

Leaning closely to Tsukune, Kyōko narrowed her eyes down on Tsukune's brown eyes, while he was sweating a bit.

"You're acting a bit funny Tsuki... You okay?" Kyōko asked in a calm and gentle voice, while rubbing his head seeing if he had a fever.

Something sparked in Tsukune, his Dragon senses catching her Human Female scent. Tsukune's eyes began to dilated a bit, while his iris began to slowly turn to red.

_no... no, no... I'm in control! In control! _

Tsukune eyes began to stop changing, and immediately reverted back to his original eyes.

"I-I'm fine, just exhausted is all..."

"No kidding... whoa Tsuki... did you... I mean have you been working out?! " Kyōko asked as she felt his muscles on his arms.

***Thump* *Thump***

Feeling thoughts and urges coming to mind, Tsukune tried to flush them out.

"Um... yeah, I guess I have..." Tsukune said while trying to get up without being rude.

Kyōko yawned and fell asleep all of sudden on Tsukune's bed, with Kyōko sleeping on his bed, his window opened up, revealing Alexis hopping through.

"Sorry, I had to use my powers to knock her out..." Alexis apologized to a relieved Tsukune.

"No, no, I'm actually glad you did, I was having a struggle with myself..."

Alexis smiled approaching him, grabbing his hand she ignited her aura. "Tsukune don't worry, these thoughts are normal for your age with this power in you..."

Tsukune started to feel relieved as Alexis began to remove some of the Carnal influence.

"How do you... control something like that?" Tsukune asked with an exhausted voice.

"Calm thoughts usually counter act those thoughts... you'll get used to it, just keep a calm head..."

The two shared a laugh of the experience, a few minutes of talking led to a goodbye hug from the two. Tsukune knew that things were going to start to pick up soon, and whatever came his way he would have to be ready for it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ok so the Necromancer plan failed, though the defense of Earth is far from over! Your going to start seeing The Guardian War's chapter and Prelude to the End chapters get mixed in for future chapters.**

**Anyways I hope you like where this story is going, give me a review to tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: Return

**Several Hours after the Siege of Yokai Academy...**

_**"Technomancer Receptionist Cela, how may I help you?"**_

_"This is the Founder... forward this call to Hacker."_

_**"Please Hold..."**_

The Founder waited for a good several seconds before a beeping noise on the other line could be heard.

**"Yo?"**

_"Hacker..."_

**"Ah... well if it isn't Founder... you Necro's usually don't give us house calls, so let's cut to the chase, what do you need?"**

_"Straight to the point... Our intelligence reports that the technomancers have a way to get on Earth... We'd like to exploit that."_

**"Is that right?"**

**"**_I want to use this method to transport a contingent of elite Necromancer operatives on to the surface. _**"**

**"So... say I do help you, what happens when you get to Earth hmm? Gonna have one big freak fest?"**

**"**_When we get to Earth we'll shatter Earth's Veil creating the ultimate chaos setting the Universe ablaze …"_

**"Intriguing... what's in it for us?"**

_"Name your price..."_

**"Earth's entire Global communication, we can do a lot of stuff with that... and a portion of Earth."**

_"… Very well we have a deal."_

_**"Give us a month... we have an agent on the Second Earth, we'll forward a message to use an artifact he …. 'acquired' to activate a gateway.. when he's on Earth he'll open a gateway for your agents..."**_

**One Month Later...**

_So a month has past, from the siege of Yokai academy... that battle could've gone the other way around real fast... if we didn't stop that gateway from being opened Michael said it would've been devastating... it's been mostly relaxing here, my Mom's happy that I'm around more. During my stay on Earth, a lot of weird things have been happening here... dark clouds covering the skies above Japan's continent, weird fog, animals have been acting strange, Alexis has been investigating, though she informed me whatever it was brought the Wielders from the Second Earth and their Guardians to investigate it, Alexis told me to steer clear of them if I should meet, saying I shouldn't reveal myself yet. Today I'll be heading back to Yokai Academy, I can't wait to see the others again._

Tsukune was eating his cereal in front of the Television, sitting on the couch.

"For some odd reason the snow has yet to dissolve around Japan, experts are completely baffled by the odd occurrences in weather formation, while the weather may be off season, other strange reports have spotted several dozen women near Tokyo with bite marks on their neck and have been reported of being attacked by a man described to be out of a Transylvania movie, before witnesses could move in on the man, he escaped in a carriage... well you heard it here folks on Channel 9 Japanese News Headquarters... " The News Reporter said signing off, letting the channel go to commercial.

_What the Hell? Bite marks... that sounds a lot like a vampire... I should probably tell the others about that..._

After breakfast Tsukune went to his room to pack, even though he packed last night he still wanted to make sure he had everything in order.

_Okay let's see Clothing check, Toothbrush check... Notebooks check... and other non necessities..._

putting his backpack on tightly against his back, Tsukune grabbed the handle of his luggage, he then noticed that he forgot something his sword. Looking at the sheathed blade on the bed he reached for the handle gripping it, the sword began to fade concealing the weapon from mere human eyes. Confident that the weapon was concealed he strapped the weapon against his back then placing his backpack over the sheath.

Moving quickly downstairs Kasumi Aono barely caught a glimpse of her son as he shouted. "Bye Mom, I'm off!"

"Have a great time Tsukune and be careful!" Kasumi Aono shouted out the door, while waving goodbye to her son.

Kyōko waved to her cousin hoping to strike a conversation with him, but couldn't as he ran right past her, leaving a sad emotion to be placed on her face.

"Sorry Kyōko, can't talk now, I'm going to be late for the bus!" Tsukune said while checking his watch.

Seeing the bus in plain view, the doors immediately swooshed open letting him run up the steps of the bus. Tsukune took his seat in front of the bus, resting for few seconds seeing he made it.

"That was a Hell of a fight kid, I'm actually amazed that you and your friends pulled through at then end, a lot of innocent people would've been killed in the initial assault." The Driver stated fixing his cap as they disappeared into the tunnel.

Tsukune felt relieved of the praise but perked his head up when the driver began to continue talking."But don't get too cocky kid, things are still progressing and it's too soon to tell which way your life is about to go, but when it happens be ready to make the tough choices kid."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**THE CREST WIELDERS AND THEIR GUARDIANS ARE ON EARTH... IF TIMED RIGHT MY RETURN WILL BE HASTENED WITH THE CREST OF HOPE IN MY POSSESSION, IT HAS THE LARGEST FRAGMENT FROM MY ANCIENT HEART, THE FOOLS BELIEVE PURIFYING AND USING MY ANCIENT HEART AGAINST ME WILL WORK?! HA HA HA, THOSE INSOLENT FOOLS BELIEVE THEIR PATHETIC GUARDIAN COUNCIL AND PRECIOUS WIELDERS WILL STOP ME! THEY ARE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO PUT THEMSELVES IN HIGH REGARDS, IT MATTERS NOT... THEIR RESISTANCE WILL BE AMUSING TO WATCH AS THEY FAIL MISERABLY AGAINST MY HORDE!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was rushing to get on campus grounds dodging debris of all sorts, Tsukune immediately stopped when he witnessed a blossomed black rose by a trunk of a tree, he immediately picked it.

Observing the flower he knew Alexis would appreciate the gift, seeing as she likes to wear black make up and accessories. Before he could continue on his path, he heard the sound of a bike quickly approaching behind him.

"Get out of the Way!" The Redhead who had her hair in a pigtails style, yelled at Tsukune catching him off guard.

The Bike rammed right in to Tsukune sending him off his feet while the occupant of the bike flew right into Tsukune. Tsukune hit a sizable tree with his back, falling to the ground while the girl fell right in front of him. Tsukune got to his feet to approach the biker, he stopped noticing her underwear under her skirt and her slightly torn red shirt, before he made his advance to check on her. Tsukune stopped when the girl jumped to her feet, her eyes glaring at Tsukune.

"You jerk! I'll teach you to thrash my bike!" The girl said approaching him this time readying to slug him.

Her fist shot at Tsukune at an insane speed, Tsukune however to the girl's surprise grabbed her fist, keeping it in place.

_-Kokoa- What?!_

Moving her left knee up to knee Tsukune in the groin, Tsukune quickly grabbed her knee with his other hand, stopping it from coming into contact with him, then flipping her over causing her to land on her head. Quickly jumping to her feet she initiated hand to hand all of them with Tsukune blocking. Kokoa began to get frustrated as she was even landing a hit on Tsukune.

"Kou Hammer!" Kokoa shouted causing confusion to form on Tsukune's face.

"Right away Ms. Kokoa!" Yelled a bat transforming into a giant hammer causing Tsukune's eyes to widen as his head came into contact with the hammer smacking him into a tree. Blood began to leak from Tsukune's forehead, catching Kokoa off guard smelling the scent of his blood.

Kokoa leaned in to try to sneak a lick of his blood, however stopped when Tsukune's crimson dragon eyes shot open. A foot came into contact with her gut kicking her back from him as he pulled himself out of the tree.

_-Kokoa- What is he a Vampire?!_

Kokoa swung her Kou hammer at Tsukune but it came to a dead stop as Tsukune quickly unsheathed his Blood Elder Blade deflecting Kokoa's attack. Tsukune with his sword moved her weapon forward pulling her to pass behind him, with the flat side of the sword, the blade with lightning speed hit Kokoa's rear end, sending her flying in the air as she held her bottom from the pain. Seeing as the threat was gone Tsukune sheathed his sword and picked up his luggage before heading back on trail.

Continuing on his path way he thought about the rose and who'd appreciate it. With Yokai Academy coming in to view, there he saw Alexis sitting on a bench by the forest looking at the academy. Alexis immediately picked up Tsukune's energy levels as he approached, Alexis stood up from the bench and turned around to face Tsukune who began to slow down his pace as he approached her.

"Hey Tsukune, I see you made it here without bumping into any- is that bump on your head..."

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head while pulling out the rose he picked, trying to change the subject he put it in front of her face catching her off guard.

her eyes widened with a single tear escaping her right eye, while her mouth formed an almost shivering smile.

Alexis grabbed the black rose sniffing the fragrance of the flower."Tsukune... It's beautiful..."

"I thought you might like it, I mean you like to wear bl-" Tsukune stopped when Alexis kissed his cheek causing him to blush.

"Come on the others are waiting for you." Alexis said pulling Tsukune by his hand to the entrance of the school.

Approaching the entrance where a mass of students were located waiting to get into the gym for orientation as the Academy is preparing to reopen.

The Academy looked a little more fortified, it must be for a little more protection, anything helps in future raids.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted appearing from the students, with a excited and overwhelmed expression on her face. Kurumu rushed to Tsukune jumping on him causing him to twirl her in the air, as she laughed.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's face giving him a long kiss before breaking off. "Tsukune my destined one I knew you would come back!"

Tsukune lowered her to the ground, leaving Kurumu to hug Tsukune tightly resting her head in between Tsukune's shoulder and neck. Tsukune felt a tap on his shoulder, releasing Kurumu he saw none other than Mizore who was smiling at him. Fully facing each other Mizore leaned up to kiss him which Tsukune gently grabbed her face keeping her in place.

"Tsukune... I missed you." Mizore whispered into his ear.

"Tsukune! My Master!" Ruby shouted, pushing Mizore in to Kurumu which caused them both to fall over each other while Ruby grabbed Tsukune's right hand with her left, while her right was under her jaw, her fingers touching her cheek.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune's eyes widened hearing that voice, it was none other than Moka's voice. Ruby stepped out of the way seeing Moka jumping on Tsukune crying happily in to his shoulder, while Tsukune rested his head besides her smelling her fragrance, he didn't even mind the pain coming from his neck as she sunk her fangs in to his skin drinking his blood, he was just happy to see her.

As soon as Moka finished drinking his blood, Tsukune began to kiss her with a fierce intensity. Yukari saw this as an opportunity to jump on Moka with devious intentions while she was distracted however Kurumu held her in place, causing her to pout.

"Tsukune I see you are doing well... "

Tsukune stopped kissing Moka, seeing Michael in his cloak with his hood raised, and he may have been smiling.

"Michael, it's been a while..." Tsukune stated reaching his hand out to shake Michael, which he returned with a strong handshake.

"No a while for me would be a few decades... though I guess I can understand the Human term of that since you don't live for a Millenia."

Alexis leaned against Michael, causing him to scoff a bit with a sarcastic sigh.

"Michael..." Alexis said with a concerned tone.

"… Besides that, It's good to see you..."

"you too, so how have you been recovering?" Tsukune asked, since they are finally separated and no longer joined in minds.

"My energy has been quickly recovering and I don't sense any internal damage on either of us, so it's nothing short of a miracle we came out unscathed after that ritual."

Tsukue put on a confident look, remembering that day all too well.

"… Did you decide to reenter your war?" Tsukune asked Michael, who took a moment to think on it.

"No... Alexis informed me of the presence of the Guardians and Wielders from the second Earth are here... if they're here and not fighting the war that's raging on... something that must be extremely important is here on Earth..."

"Speaking of Earth... there has been really weird things going on back in Japan..."

Michael was obviously concerned in the tone in his voice, Tsukune informed the two what was going on in the news.

"That... A Vampire?" Michael asked who sounded like it was a joke.

"I know right... do you think he's the reason that the Guardians and Wielders are here?"

"It's a possibility... perhaps they're chasing him because he has something of import... don't worry yourself, we'll keep an ear out... if it's anything of import we'll involve ourselves... though we have other things to keep tabs on, Necromancers and your training, I don't know what the Necromancers agenda is but this isn't their usual modus operandi... they haven't been this desperate in their attacks since the Great Snake war that took place 2500 B.C."

"Great Snake War?" Tsukune asked since that war Michael never mentioned.

"Necromancers with a force to be reckoned with decided to seize the inner Galaxies surrounding Earth, the Dragon Council was the opposing force at the time rallying forces to their banner, the war raged on for at least 194 years until their leadership for some reason gave up and decided to call it quits." Alexis answered for Michael, knowing her history in the archives.

"Why?" Tsukune asked seeing as the Necromancers are usually determined to get what they want.

"Well Officially, the Dragon Council said that the Necromancers just couldn't match up to the determination and courage of the might behind their armies... Unofficially the Necromancer Leadership was in utter turmoil, Founder, Seeker, Stalker, and Shader... they had an argument and there was a lot of infighting, to make this short, they had a civil war, Seeker and Shader went into hiding and Stalker her whereabouts are unknown, but the clear victor was Founder and he surrounded himself with his own supporters, Founder was the reason the Great Snake War started, and he couldn't continue it on all fronts so he pulled his resources back... but the real question is how Founder came in to power beating the other three, who's backing him up?" Michael told Tsukune, while wondering on the question that has been plaguing his mind.

Tsukune had an idea, I mean why would they want to get to Earth so bad, they thrive upon chaos his mind was telling him who it was or who he thought it was, _**The Great Darkness, **_who else would share an insane belief as they do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So this is the perfect place to ask questions with your reviews, every review helps!**


	15. Chapter 15: Party gone wrong

Darkness surrounded Tsukune's vision, as he was blindfolded being led by Moka.

"Can I take it off now?" Tsukune asked seeing he hit a side of a wall for the third time.

"Almost Tsukune, just wait a little bit longer." Moka said as she accidentally bumped him in to another corner.

Hearing a door open up, Tsukune was readying himself for whatever awaited him, after all why would Moka ask him to wear a blindfold? The two came to a sudden stop, letting Tsukune take a moment before asking Moka again,

"Now?" Tsukune asked patiently waiting for his hopeful answer.

"Alright, you can take it off now." Moka said while pushing him into the doorway.

The white blindfold began to unravel around Tsukune's head, blinding light hit his vision seeing the sun's light burst through room's window. Tsukune's eyes began to reconcentrate seeing it was his room decorated for a celebration, occupied by his friends.

"Surprise!" A Majority of the room shouted at Tsukune, which left his face to form a smile.

"Wow... thanks guys this party... thank you all."

"Well this party should've happened a month ago, after we saved Earth from harassment and torture of the Necromancer Order, may it's failure send a message to those who would play the foul arts against those who are just." Alexis told Tsukune as she gave him a plastic red cup full of carbonated fruit punch.

Michael raised a glass to Tsukune standing up from the desk he's taken a custom to sit upon.

"To Tsukune, without you Earth would be a plaything for the Necromancers, may all enemies in your path fall before your courageous spirit and may the Great Darkness tremble before your might."

Soon after Michael's congratulatory comment for Tsukune, the room shouted raising their glasses to Tsukune shouting "To Tsukune!".

"Speaking of celebration, Michael managed to convince me into getting you this..." Alexis pulls out a package covered in black wrapping paper with a red bow, labeled To: Tsukune.

Tsukune quickly began unwrapping the package opening up he saw a similar attire what Michael and Alexis were wearing, black robe with a cloak and hood.

"If you're going to play the part, you might as well wear the uniform too." Michael stated, leaving Tsukune to look at the uniform imagining himself in it.

"I'm going to go try this on... I'll be right back."

Tsukune entered his restroom putting the box by the sink he began to strip from his attire replacing it with the uniform. After he finished getting dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his gloves with hand protectors guarding the top of his hands.

Exiting the bathroom Tsukune saw his friends give him different excited or amazed expressions as he was now in the Guardian uniform.

"Impressive you wear it well for a Warlord class... but you're missing something... ah your sword."

Tsukune strapped the sheathed Elder Blood blade on his back.

"What's a Warlord class?" Tsukune asked tightening the strap across his chest.

"It's a class before Guardian, basically Warlords have to take the oath of service to the Guardian Council to become a Guardian class, therefore you're a classified as a Warlord class." Michael stated as he observed, Tsukune's uniform.

"So how does it fit?" Alexis asked, seeing Tsukune checking out his uniform.

"It's feels a little heavy..." Tsukune answered feeling weight be pressed up against his arms and legs.

"Should be expected those clothing are basically weighted, they help you train as you walk, it'll start to feel lighter as you break in to those." Michael answered Tsukune seeing Tsukune stretch his arms to get used to the weighted clothing.

"So will I have to take the Oath of Service... I mean how does it work?" Tsukune asked sitting on his bed looking at Alexis and Michael.

"Well before you take the Oath of Service to advance your class, you're going to be trained to meet the qualifications so you don't die on your first assignment... and to become a Guardian you must take the Oath of Service in the presence of a Guardian by said Guardian, Alexis will have to do it, since I'm technically still dead in the Guardian Council's eyes, I have yet to reveal myself to them..."

The risks Tsukune was willing to take to keep his home safe from threats abroad, hopefully he'll be able to stay on Earth to protect his home and the people that he has come to care for.

"If we weren't so desperate to prevent the coming of the Great Darkness, I'd have Alexis take you under her wing, not saying that you're a bad mentor Alexis, it's just we can't take it easy on Tsukune, so you'll be under my wing starting next week I'll get you through the basic training for skills and survival techniques to keep you afloat."

Most of the Occupants in the room were sort of surprised hearing Michael would train him.

"Wait you're going to train me?" Tsukune asked seeing as he thought Alexis would train him.

"Train you? No, I'll break you before I train you, the Guardians who I trained Alexis being one of them went through vigorous orientation, so I could weed out the weak and incompetent. The training I put through my followers is bordering on Dark Guardian Methods, so to be frank the training will be brutal, but it will help you in surviving in combat, while turning the battle around to your advantage." Michael explained in a emotionless tone.

Tsukune swallowed dry saliva imagining what he'd have to do during the Orientation, what would he have to do, forget the training! Would he even survive the Orientation?! 

"What if I fail the orientation?" Tsukune asked with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Then I will break you further to make sure you do pass, I will not allow failure in my training, you failing means I fail as a Mentor."

Tsukune felt like a nervous wreck, up until Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's left hand with her right standing right by him.

"Then I'll take the training with him!" Kurumu shouted at Michael, holding Tsukune's hand tight.

Hearing that the room's eyes locked on to Kurumu who's face was confident, ready to face anything Michael threw at her and Tsukune. Michael's expression did not change, he just stared at her. Seconds later Mizore quickly followed, then Moka and Ruby.

"Count me in too!" Yukari shouted jumping on Moka's back.

"Hey don't leave me hanging!" Gin said putting his glass down.

Everyone expected Nick to join in too, though he took another drink from his glass before looking at the group.

"I'm good thanks, I have Military experience up the yin yang so." Nick told the others while crushing his glass tossing the cup perfectly into the trash can on the other side of the room.

Michael looked at the group now standing with Tsukune, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You all realize that only he can become a Guardian, so taking my training you won't be able to apply... but I guess my training will help you survive... very well, though please keep this in mind... I will not show mercy, I will make you wish that you walked away right now."

None of them moving, Michael unfolded his arms seeing they weren't leaving.

"Fine... Steel yourselves, for this will not be easy on your bodies." Michael stated as he sat back on the desk.

Gin cleared his throat gaining the attention of his friends.

"So, I've pulled some strings with the board of activities, and since our newspaper was run down by the Safety Commission, it'll take a few days to get our club back up in running so... incase our club doesn't, well it would be best to search for a temporary club until we're back up to operational status."

Sour memory started to return to Tsukune and the others, remembering their paper being run out of the school, by the Safety Commission. The party continued for several more hours, it ended with a cake Kurumu baked for the party, Michael remained distant with the group just watching them as they had their fun at the ending of the party, shortly after Michael excused himself from the room through the window disappearing in the darkness of the night. Alexis soon left with Yukari who knocked herself out from the time of the hour. Nick left with another slice of cake, followed by Gin who yawned as he waved goodbye.

Tsukune removed his black cloak of his black Guardian attire, putting it on the back of his desk chair. Tsukune turned around seeing Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ruby no longer present in the room. Falling back on his bed, Tsukune breathed a sigh of relief. Opening his eyes as he rested on his bed he began to wonder how this was going to pan out. In truth Tsukune was worried about his friends joining this 'training'. Tsukune's eyelids became heavy, slowly he began to fade out. All of a sudden his bathroom door opened up, making Tsukune jump to his feet. Tsukune's guard dropped when he saw Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, and Ruby walk out of his bathroom, dressed in their sleeping attire.

Tsukune was completely dumbstruck seeing each of them carrying their blankets and pillows setting them around Tsukune's room, to be exact near his bed.

_Wait... what's going on? …._

"Since the others left I think it's about time we had my special batch of cupcakes I cooked up just for us!" Kurumu announced pulling up a plate of cupcakes with only enough for three people. Kurumu however had another plate with two cupcakes, one had chocolate icing with sprinkles, while the second one had the same style except with blue icing.

Kurumu handed Tsukune the chocolate one while her eyes were on the others, seconds later once Ruby, Mizore, and Moka ingested the cupcakes, they dropped to the floor, causing Tsukune to freak out.

"Yes! It worked!" Kurumu shouted jumping on to Tsukune.

"Kurumu... What?!"

"I drugged their cupcakes with a sleep induced spell, so that we could have that private party..."

_***pshaiw iwack wicktak iroal bis ro soib aibia wo rovi boska tuvo***_

_What is with that whispering? and what the hell does that even mea-_

An explosion happened by the window causing the occupants in the room to be thrown against the wall opposite side of room.

_What the Fuck?!_

Tsukune couldn't see a thing through this black smoke in his room, Tsukune fell over Moka's body. Quickly thinking of the danger he removed Moka's Rosary unsealing her power.

"Tsukune! *Cough* Are you alright?!" Kurumu shouted from the bathroom.

Inner Moka dusted the building dust off of her, while giving off a cough.

"Succubus when this is over, we're going to have a long talk about you drugging me!" Moka yelled out, to Kurumu.

Several needles hit Tsukune throwing him against his door, followed by a pair of black boots hitting his stomach, sending Tsukune flying through the door. Hitting the wall outside of his room a hooded female figure with necromancer attire, picked Tsukune up against the wall punching him repeatedly in the face. Moka and Kurumu charged the Female Necromancer striking her in the back, the Necromancer exploded into a dark cloud appearing right behind the two, drawing her dual wielding daggers. Tsukune quickly summoned his sword to him striking her mid abdomen kicking her back in the room.

A thundering shot echoed the hall striking Tsukune in the chest sending him on to the floor, followed by the sound of pump from a shotgun. Tsukune got to his feet quickly seeing another Necromancer armed with a shotgun approaching, followed by another shot sending Tsukune on his back. Moka quickly grabbed Tsukune bringing him in to his room. Kurumu was tied up at the moment with the Female Necromancer struggling over her blade. Another Necromancer in a black steel armor hopped in the room grabbing the unconscious Mizore on the floor holding a blade up to her neck, getting Tsukune's attention immediately.

"Drop your weapon now!" The Necromancer Knight ordered, Tsukune.

_Once chance I hope this works!_

Tsukune took a deep breath while looking at both Mizore and the Necromancer Knight.

"Iiz, Slen, Nus! " Tsukune shouted at the two causing the Necromancer Knight's eyes to widen as he was hit with a frozen shout, Mizore immediately woke up feeling the ice effect while the Necromancer Knight dropped to the floor like a brick. "I'm up!" Mizore shouted feeling refreshed.

"Mizore make a barrier at the doorway!" Tsukune yelled as he kicked the Female Necromancer out the hole in the window.

Mizore immediately summoned an ice barrier, stopping the Necromancer armed with a shotgun, however it didn't dissuade him from wasting time, aiming at the barrier, he fired a shell shattering the barrier. Moka quickly grabbed the shotgun moving it up while the Necromancer unholstered his revolver. Moka tried to grab his other hand with her right, but this Necromancer was slowly moving the revolver to her head. Tsukune moved in punching the Necromancer on the side of his head stunning him, however he just quickly grabbed both of Moka's and Tsukune's necks letting his weapon hit the ground.

Both Moka and Tsukune clocked the Necromancer through his hood hitting him in the jaw, though their attacks were effective his hands remained around their necks tightening it. A crystallized ice blade appeared through the chest of the Necromancer with Mizore behind him holding her summoned blade.

"Get your fucking hands off of _**my**_ boyfriend..." Mizore said with a his as she twisted the blade causing him to let go of Moka and Tsukune. Feeling successful Mizore pried the blade out, waiting for the Necromancer to drop, unexpectedly he turned around grabbing Mizore by the throat catching her off guard.

Tsukune and Moka had enough of this, with Kurumu moving in on their flank, the three charged the Necromancer. Popping could be heard from the Necromancers body, a sound so familiar to Tsukune that his eyes shot open in fear. Several hundred pieces of bone fragments hit the group causing rapid explosions throwing everyone around.

_Necromancers can't do that!_

A spear pierced Tsukune's chest as the man who was believed to be a Necromancer, drove the spear further.

"pathetic... you are the one who helped stop the gateway?"

"what kind of Necromancer are you!" Tsukune struggled while keeping the spear's blade from continuing further in his body.

The hooded man began to laugh maniacally at Tsukune's comment.

"I'm no Necromancer boy, I'm a faithful Dark Guardian, following the decree's of Lord Ash! With you dealt with, it'll make the final battle against the Great Darkness easier to complete, now die..."

Tsukune grabbed the pole arm of the spear dragging it further in to him while raising his blade lunging it at the neck of the Dark Guardian causing him to gag and step back as the blade engulfed in fire. Tsukune pulled the spear out of him quickly piercing the Dark Guardian in the chest who grabbed the pole arm after he pried out the Elder Blood Sword from his neck.

"Just Fucking DIE!" Tsukune shouted as he began to push him against the wall. Lightning spawned from the Dark Guardian's fingers shocking Tsukune. Placing a boot to Tsukune's chest caused Tsukune to fly back into his room, followed by the Dark Guardian who made his way into, Tsukune threw his desk at the Dark Guardian but it was thrown out the window quickly.

The Dark Guardian raised his spear to strike Tsukune again, however several Ice kunais hit the back of the Dark Guardian, who stopped to turn around to see a bloodied Mizore, who's clothing was torn from chest to bottom.

The Dark Guardian raised his left palm conjuring fire in his hands, however the fear of fire did not overcome the fear of Tsukune dying for Mizore. Tsukune threw a pressure blast at the Dark Guardian crushing him against the dresser, Moka and Kurumu made in to the room, followed by the dresser being moved revealing a bloody Dark Guardian.

"Why won't you just die?!" Tsukune yelled getting up with his blade.

Throwing the dresser at Tsukune threw him against the bedroom. Tsukune quickly pushed the dresser out of the way. The Dark Guardian stopped his charge as Moka's fist punched through his chest, stunning the Dark Guardian with a gaping hole in his chest. Moka's arm broke within three seconds, followed by her being thrown outside in the hallway. Kurumu used her charm ability causing the Dark Guardian to resit it throwing his spear at her wing forcing her to be nailed to the wall.

Mizore began to freeze the area around him entrapping him in a Ice dome. The Ice dome exploded throwing ice everywhere, Mizore felt the air in her neck constrict as she levitated off the ground.

"Such a pretty face, too bad I'm going to cave it in..." The Dark Guardian commented causing both Tsukune's and Mizore's eyes to widen in fear.

**Review...**


	16. Chapter 16: Mislead

All Tsukune could hear was a high pitched ringing as he moved the dresser out of the way, his body ached and bled from his injuries, though it did not matter because Mizore was in peril from this challenging foe. Tsukune charged at the Dark Guardian tightening the grip on his blade, The Dark Guardian immediately grabbed Tsukune's face with his right gloved hand as Tsukune jumped at him.

"You're a sad excuse for a warrior, I'll make you witness her death knowing you did everything you could to save her and you still came up short." The Dark Guardian explained causing Tsukune to thrash around in his grip.

The Dark Guardian gave a mocking laugh, before throwing Tsukune on his bed along with Mizore being tossed on to him.

"Tell you what, since I'm a sucker for love, I'll let you die with her!" The Dark Guardian shouted charging an arcane attack in his hands. Tsukune began to lose it, seeing that he wouldn't show any of his loved ones mercy.

Tsukune's eyes lit up a crimson color, as he charged at the Dark Guardian in a frenzied attack, tackling him against the wall near the gaping whole that was once his window. Tsukune felt like a freight train hit his back as the elbow of the Dark Guardian came slamming down below the back of his neck.

Tsukune was kicked back on the bed, hitting his head on the wall right under Kurumu.

"Tsukune!" Mizore and Kurumu shouted, seeing he was bleeding on his forehead.

"Well I do believe I dragged this on far enough, now just sit there and di-"

"Tiid, Klo!"

**Translation: Time, Sand!**

Tsukune moved in charging as time slowed, lunging his sword at the Dark Guardian. The Sword hit the wall as the Dark Guardian disappeared.

Tsukune felt a blade go into his back, blood painting his wall, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu saw in awe that Tsukune was wounded like that.

"Ah Dragon thuum... very few Guardians and Warlords can perform such a feat, no matter you are not worthy of such power, I'll be doing the Universe a favor cleansing you from the gene pool."

_H-how the Hell did he see me coming?! I have to... I have t-_

The short blade came out of Tsukune's back as the Dark Guardian pulled it out, wiping the blood on Tsukune's cloak.

The Dark Guardian raised his short blade preparing to execute Tsukune, before the tip of the blade hit his neck, the Dark Guardian was hit with a lightning whip against the wall.

"Get the Fuck away from him!" Alexis yelled drawing her sword, pointing it at the Dark Guardian who got up quickly.

"Ah... a Guardian... not just any Guardian but a Sentinel too, also the cousin to the Imperial throne... a worthy challenge." The Dark Guardian commented as he walked towards Alexis.

The Dark Guardian came to a dead stop as Michael's blade was centimeters away from his left eye. Michael just stood in front of him, leaving the Dark Guardian's mouth to open up in shock.

"But... you died..."

Michael began to walk closer towards him slowly, leaving the Dark Guardian to back up. The Spear flew off the wall freeing Kurumu as she fell on the bed, and the spear flew in to Michael's left hand.

"I do believe this is yours." Michael said shoving the pole arm to the Dark Guardian. Michael grabbed the Dark Guardian by his collar lifting him up a few feet off the ground.

"If you so much as come back to attack my apprentice again, consider your Dark Council finished, bring that back to your Lord and please be clear when I say this. 'Don't fuck with us!'"

Michael threw the Dark Guardian outside which he disappeared before he hit the ground. Alexis rushed to Tsukune side healing him with her power, While Michael tended to the others. Moments later, after everyone was healed from their injuries they received from the attack, Ruby wakes up completely confused of the room's condition.

"Thanks guys... who the Hell was that?" Tsukune said with an exhausted tone.

"Dominic, Ash's personal Assassin, by the looks of it he had Necromancer Elites with him... why did Ash send his Assassin here? … of all places."

"He was going on about something of how we stopped the gateway." Tsukune said rubbing his neck, massaging the soreness.

Alexis looked at Michael with a worried face, causing great concern in Michael's expression.

"Why would Ash want to shatter the Veil? …. it makes no sense..." Michael said loud enough for Tsukune to hear.

"Michael what if this is linked to the Wielders and the Guardians being here on Earth?" Alexis asked seeing if it was the only explanation.

Michael however had nothing to go on, this attack was so random. The Necromancers Elites being here made sense, they definitely would want revenge for their scheme being thwarted, but how and why was Ash involved.

"…. for the moment we should steer clear of them, we need not intervene for whatever reason they're on Earth, push comes to shove, I fear our paths will cross... Tsukune?"

Tsukune perked his head up, feeling like he failed in Michael's and Alexis eyes, he couldn't even beat his attacker.

"Tsukune you did extremely well, anybody else with lower abilities would have lost a lot quicker, you fought a trained Assassin and lived to tell the tale, feel proud in that accomplishment." Michael complimented Tsukune. "…. Your training is starting two days from now, something like this happens again, I want you to be able to beat the living shit out of it." Michael added in.

"What if that Asshole comes back here... ?" Kurumu asked obviously worried about their safety.

"That won't happen... though if someone does come back... Alexis you're staying here for the night." Michael ordered Alexis who gave a nod so she could get her stuff.

Before anyone could comment on the shape the room was in, Michael waved his hand at the gaping hole causing not only the wall to be repaired but everything to be put back in it's place, seconds later the room looked like nothing happened.

"wow..." Ruby said with a amazed tone.

Alexis teleported back in to Tsukune's room, wearing black sweats and a black sweatshirt, holding a crimson sleeping bag with black comforters, and a black pillow.

"Sleep tight... and Good job." Michael said disappearing.

"Well with Alexis here I guess we can feel safer..." Kurumu said hopping back on the bed.

"Ahem..." Inner Moka interrupted her relaxation.

Mizore, Ruby, and Moka looked at Kurumu with clenched fists and deadly glares.

"You guys are still mad about me drugging you... hahah... right..?" Kurumu said backing up against the wall by the bed.

**seventeen seconds later...**

Kurumu was reverse hogtied on the floor, with tape put around her mouth and she was in her underwear and bra.

Moka put her Rosary back on causing outer Moka to fall fast asleep on her bed roll on the floor. Ruby fell asleep by Tsukune's bed, while Mizore went back under Tsukune's bed where her sleeping bag was. Alexis had her sleeping bag at the foot of Tsukune's bed. The lights went out with the moonlight being their only source of light, Kurumu on the floor was upset that she was put in this position. However her mood heightened when she felt her bindings being unraveled by Tsukune. The tape quickly was taken off emitting a quiet yelp from Kurumu.

"Thank you Tsukune..." Kurumu said before she gave Tsukune a kiss on his cheek.

"Whelp I'm going to get some rest, Kurumu... good night."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Guardian War Segment_

Jon, Brody, Max, Link, {Sora [KH]}, Tai, Matt, T.K., Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Augumon, Gabumon, [Drake -** Go read the Guardian War's first chapter to find out who he is.**], Biyomon, Gonamon, and Tentamon, were all at the public park surrounded by mist conjured by Max who took necessary precautions.

"Okay everyone's here... The Crest of Light is here on Earth, after many days chasing the Technomancer Agent tirelessly across the Second Earth, whatever his plot is it ends here on Earth, the Crest of Light above all else cannot fall in the hands of the Dark Council." Jon announced to the entire group.

"So Jon what's the plan?" Tai asked readying for whatever this mission had in store for them.

"As much, as I dislike the idea, we'll have to split up into groups gutting our current manpower to search for the Crest of Light which will lead us to the 8th Wielder... if you see the Crest of Light in possession of Myotis, do not engage without a Guardian.. I cannot stress this enough don't engage alone if need be report back on our communicators. Guardians pair up with your wielders Joe you're going to have to team up with Izzy since you both share the same Guardian. Link and our Keyblade warrior Sora you two go with each other to protect the girls, Tai, Matt, and T.K. we'll be teaming up to comb the city, We'll all meet up here again tomorrow morning to report our findings... Drake stick to the shadows, I don't want any incidents the Humans here aren't used to seeing a Raptor sized Dragon... That goes double for you Technomancer spawns."

It was clear Jon had no love for the digital monsters that were spawned by the technomancer on the Second Earth, but the attitude towards them still hurt. Drake nods then looks at T.K. preparing to talk to him through their bond with Telepathy.

_**Drake- No worries T.K. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so no baddies will get the jump on you.**_

_T.K.- Please be safe Drake, don't get caught by surprise if they know where you'll hide._

_**Drake- I'm more concerned about you Kiddo, more than my behind... but worst comes to worst, I'll just bite their freaking face off.**_

The groups prepared to spread out to different districts in Tokyo, hoping that they'll be on a lead.

Jon, Brody, T.K., Tai, Matt continued to the Industrial sector while Drake, Gabumon and Augumon followed them discreetly out of plain sight.

"Jon do you think we'll find the 8th wielder and the crest of light soon?" Matt asked concerned for the whereabouts for one of their soon to be companion.

"Right now the odds are against us, we have known hostiles on Earth dragging our attention away from the war." Jon said with a concentrated tone.

"So why are we choosing area's around Tokyo that are abandoned at night?" Tai asked dodging a exhaust pipe above his head.

"If you want to hunt a bear you must think like one, these guys are most likely to avoid Human contact less they bring in the Human Governments involved in this." Brody added in with Jon agreeing with a nod.

"Oh cool like the Army?" T.K. asked with excitement in his voice.

"Exactly so, compromising Earth's safety would draw huge panic here, I don't think Earth's Governments would be able to clear it up." Jon responded, while helping T.K. up on a ledge.

"Well here's hoping we'll finish the job tonight!" Tai said with confidence in his voice.

"That's the freaking Spirit Tai!" Brody said patting his wielder on the back nearly throwing him on the third pat.

Jon stopped in the middle of a rundown industrial storage unit, causing the others to stop as well. Jon and Brody both heard an unwanted detection for their senses, a static garbled noise was alerting them of Technomancer presence, along with the combination of Shadow whispers signaling them of Necromancer presence as well.

A Technomancer leaned down on the scope for his High tech sniper rifle aiming the sights on Jon.

An echoing shot struck Jon in the arm causing him to wince as he crouched quickly against cover followed by the others. The projectile was a clean shot though it still hurt like Hell.

"Are you Okay?!" T.K. said sitting by Jon, seeing the gaping wound in Jon's right arm.

"Yeah... just stings like Hell... what was in that projectile?" Jon said trying to heal his arm.

Another shot echoed the building grazing Brody's cheek.

"DAMN! this guy's good..." Brody yelled out, as his cheek was burning.

Another shot prevented the Wielders and Guardians from moving from cover.

"This guy is keeping us pinned..." Matt said keeping in cover by Tai.

Three Necromancers in front of the group as they were in cover dropped from the ceiling, two of them tackled Brody, while one just smashed Jon against his cover. Matt and Tai immediately activated their armor and weapons from their crests. Three more Necromancer Elites dropped down to engage the group. T.K. backed up against the cover in fear of getting hurt, one of the Necromancers took notice to T.K. and approached him.

She kneeled down offering her gloved right hand.

"You must be so frightened little boy... don't worry I'll take care of you." The Necromancer said with a soothing voice picking him up.

"T.K.! Gah!" Jon yelled as an Elite Necromancer Broke his wounded arm.

A vicious growl came from the shadows on the catwalk tackling the female Necromancer to the ground dropping T.K. revealing the Crest of Hope around his neck which was concealed in his shirt.

"It's one of The Chosen Wielders! Quickly grab him!" A Necromancer ordered causing two of the Necromancers to break off and close in on T.K.

Augumon and Gabumon had enough they too emerged from the catwalk charging the others. The Technomancer eyebrow raised behind his face mask, while typing in a device on his belt.

Both Augumon and Gabumon stopped when Tai's and Matt's digital devices went up with a red screen and high pitch ring. The two Digital monsters attacked Jon and Brody catching them off guard.

"Augumon what are you doing?!" Tai yelled out to his Digital monster.

"Tai I can't control my body!" Augumon yelled out while slashing at Jon.

"What did you expect you were created by Technomancers!" Jon yelled out breaking free from combat, tossing his sword at a Necromancer, which plunged into his chest who got too close to T.K.

T.K. grabbed his crest squeezing it, thinking of something as it started to glow a golden light.

"Please work..." T.K. said as a Golden Aura formed over his body.

A bright light flashed stunning the Necromancers and the Technomancer Marksman which disabled his control over the Digital monsters. Brody threw a large crate at the Technomancer killing him, while the Elite Necromancers began to fall back, except for the Female one who was being held in place by Drake. Jon retrieved his sword and prepared to strike the Necromancer down, however he stopped when T.K. yelled "Stop!"

Drake got off of the Necromancer, while Jon kept the blade above her chest. The Necromancer coughed while leaning against the shot up crate.

"Thank you... you're very forgiving..." The Necromancer said to T.K. as she held her neck from the punctures of Drake's teeth on her neck.

"Don't push it..." Matt said under breath sharing a glare with everyone but T.K.

"For-r sparring me... I can put you on the right t-trail... on finding the Crest of Light... t-that's all I can do for y-you." This obtained the interest of everyone surrounding her. "To help you guys out... You're all on the wrong trail... The Elites want to throw you off, while we search for... the 8th Crest Wielder... from what I'm hearing there has been some complications... We been meeting around a power plant... I can't for the love of God remember the name... but the meetings have been frequent..."

"Was Myotis there?!" Tai asked the Necromancer who weakly shook her head.

"N-no... though he's sends messengers to keep us informed of where and when to strike... he knows you're hot on his trail... so he's ordering us to throw you off the trail... both Necromancer Elites and Technomancers...That-ts all I can give you..."

"Then it will be enough... let's go find the others, they're probably dealing with the same situation we were in." Jon said holding his tone under breath.

T.K. placed his hand on the Necromancers wound, with in seconds in began to heal.

"Thank you T.K. you're a sweet boy..." The Necromancer kissed T.K.'s cheek causing him to blush as she rested against the crate.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was surrounded in a red mist, knowing this was just a dream he didn't freak out... but it still didn't look any less creepy. A lighter spark could be heard right behind him, turning around Tsukune stood in silence seeing as he was looking at himself, however this version of him was giving off a bad vibe. The other Tsukune lit his black cigarette inhaling the flavor, while keeping eye contact with Tsukune.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked the other who in return gave him a sharp glare.

"I'm you... or what you could, or will become... either way it doesn't matter."

Tsukune didn't know what he was talking about, but it clearly got on the nerves of his other self.

"I'm your embodiment of rage, power, lust, desire, strength, and absolute assurance."

It hit Tsukune immediately, the blood rage Michael mentioned.

"You... You're what caused me to attack Moka!" Tsukune said walking up to the other version of himself.

"Wrong! you couldn't control the power, so you lost control and attacked her to give in to your unquenched lust, I am merely a tool what morality you use is your choice, be it light or dark."

Tsukune wanted to reply but kept quiet, seeing it was crazy arguing over another side with him.

"I know you wanted to speak up earlier today about the Necromancers working with the Great Darkness why didn't you?" Tsukune's other self asked.

"And what start a wild goose chase? We need to concentrate on the task at hand..."

"And that is?... face it our little group could be better off raising forces against this Great Darkness, also you should be concerned for Earth, staying here at Yokai academy while the enemy is already in your country... tell me do you like having your head in the sand? But whatever fight your little battles, but when the time comes and you lose control, I'll be the one in command not you!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3:33 AM

Tsukune opened his eyes waking from the dream, sitting up on the bed Tsukune took a moment trying to center himself.

_I can't have this inner conflict, Tomorrow I'm asking Alexis for help on this... I'm sure she would have some answers for this._

Before Tsukune could head back to bed, he took one last look at everyone sleeping peacefully before heading back to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Prelude to the End –Updates/Questions?- Reviews or PM are appreciated.**

**Tsukune's introduction to Michael's training will begin shortly, though Tsukune is conflicted about the safety of Earth, with each passing day he's tempted to return home to seek out the enemy.**

**Why is one of the Dark Council Leaders trying to shatter the Veil that is protecting the Earth? Their goals are aligned with the Guardian Council the preservation of Earth.**

**Will the Guardian War come to a conclusion before the Great Darkness arrives?**

**What decisions will Tsukune have to make? Will his choices affect the outcome of the war to come? I'll be leaving those decisions for you to decide on the upcoming chapters.**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hey everyone still kicking here! Making some good progress on my studies for the ASVAB... While I'm at basic these stories will be in good hands... but let's wait until I finish my practice test before we make any date of when I go in for the actual test.**

**Starknight'Renegade (*)**

**-Thank You-**


	17. Chapter 17: Tricked!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**If you don't know what the Necromancer Creatures the Grunt and Brutes look like, look up Amnesia the Dark Descent, you'll see them... Creepy...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune awoke next morning yawning as he stretched his muscles from the soreness of last nights battle. Alexis could be seen at his desk reading an almost flat book while writing something down in another book.

Alexis heard Tsukune shift in his bed, causing her to turn around facing Tsukune.

"Good Morning Tsukune." Alexis greeted Tsukune, as she closed her book placing it on the table.

"Good Morning to you as well, how'd you sleep last night?" Tsukune asked as he was preparing to put his cloak over his uniform.

"Not well, I kept thinking someone was watching us..." Alexis said with a slight sense of worry in her voice.

"Are you sure it wasn't Mizore... because she likes to do that..." Tsukune asked, seeing that was something Mizore does on a constant basis.

"Hey... I only do that for you Tsukune..." Mizore complained as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a purple tinted towel, she brought with her sleeping bag.

"I know... hey where are the others?" Tsukune asked seeing it was just Tsukune, Alexis, and Mizore in the room.

"They're waiting outside, said something about temp club scouting while Gin was getting the newspaper club up and running again." Alexis said while stretching her arms in Tsukune's desk chair.

Immediately remembering last night, Tsukune waited till Mizore was in the bathroom again to bring up is supposed conversation with his inner rage to Alexis.

"Alexis can I talk with you?" Tsukune asked Alexis who got up giving him a warm smile.

"Sure go for it, I don't bite... much." Alexis said playfully to Tsukune, causing his mind to wander for a second.

"It's kind of a important question... for your ears only..." Hearing that Alexis's expression turned to a neutral, and inquisitive one, where she only nodded for her reply.

Before Tsukune knew what Alexis was doing as she approached him, her right hand was on his left shoulder, a second later the two were on the roof of the school.

_I need to learn that ability..._

"Alright what's going on Tsukune?" Alexis asked Tsukune who was worried with nervous expression on his face.

"Last night, while I was sleeping... I think I was talking to some sort of Darker version of me... it was so surreal, it kind of creeped the Hell out of me..."

"Dark version... why does that sound so familiar...?" Alexis spoke with a concerned voice, causing Tsukune to worry even more.

"Is this common, I mean do you have something similar?"

"I read something about these types of occurrences, they usually occur in Elder Guardians and Warlords, since Michael resided in you for a time, I'm sure you inherited a copy of his power, perhaps Master Michael would probably know more... but that sounds a lot like the Hollowed... where you lose control of your body to your inner rage, it's happened back then to notable Warlords back in B.C."

The Explanation didn't dismiss his fear, in fact it may have made the fear in him boil.

"Are you saying I'm going to lose control to this … this … thing?!" Tsukune said with a hint of panic as he yelled at Alexis unintentionally.

"Well when I say lose, I mean your personality becomes … _**poisoned... **_you get a taste of rage and you willingly let it run your outlook on life, adopting it's methods of control. It changes your views on the world as you see it, no longer Black and White is the Morality it's more of a shade of Grey, dulling your senses to achieve the acts of extreme cruelty. The Hallowed Guardians and Warlords are a sadistic bunch, enjoying torment on their enemies... nothing wrong with that if the punishment fits the crime... they're more likely to be found aligned with The Dark Guardian Council."

"So it's just a personality change, not another spirit dwelling in me? I don't want to lose control to my fucking urges, or desires... If I hurt anyone that I loved..." Alexis stopped Tsukune grabbing his shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze."Tsukune! …. easy take a deep breath you're not going to lose control of your senses, in fact you need to loosen up a little bit. There is nothing wrong with exploring your needs and desires, bottling up your emotions and keeping your piece to yourself can act as a detriment to you. Your body and mind has new abilities that it is not accustomed to, so of course you're having inner conflict." Alexis said with a reassuring tone.

"S-so I don't have to worry about losing control...?"

Alexis's lips formed a seductive smile, moving her head close to his locking her lips to his rubbing her hands around the back of his head. Tsukune's eyes widened obviously caught off guard from the course of action, Alexis just took... he didn't want to stop however, he just went with it. Alexis pulled her tongue away from Tsukune's then pulling her lips away from his.

"mmm... don't worry so much Tsukune..."

"I... I guess so..." Tsukune said with a somewhat nervous yet relieved expression.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Earth.._

Kyoko Aono was having a strange day today, cell phone and internet service was glitching like Hell causing anger and confusion for most people who operate on devices that rely on good connections. Not only cellular and internet connections were going haywire, but the weather was acting up snowing in the middle of summer. Kyoko was ending her message to Tsukune, hoping he'd get it on his cell phone, she was starting to worry with all that's been going on the news.

_Hey Tsuke... I'm starting to worry about being out in the open, most of the students didn't show up today in class... they've been reported missing by both the school and parents... It's gotten so bad that they're closing down the school in our town for pending investigation. If these weird weather and missing students wasn't enough, some poor lady was rushed to the hospital for her blood being sucked out like a freaking vampire. Aunty is really worried about what's going on and your well being. I can only hope that it's safer there than here... Oh and apparently there was some sort of an attack somewhere in Tokyo, an explosion at the industrial district. I'll text you if I know anything more.. Take Care!_

_-Love Kyoko_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_**Technomancer HQ Underneath Tokyo Cell Tower**_

_**Several dozen Computers connected underneath the foundation of the Cell towers, collecting Billions upon Billions of information, checking messages, hacking into security. Today was a payday for the Technomancers as information was the soul foundation of their realm. **_

_**"Hey I got something!" A Technomancer Hacker yelled out to his tech officer.**_

_**The Tech officer looked at the intercepted text message from Kyoko, copying it before letting it go to the receiver.**_

_**"Aono? isn't that the family of that Tsukune guy the Necromancers wants taken out?" The tech officer said to his subordinate.**_

_**"Yup better forward the message to them, getting them off our skins... while we're at it, why don't we screw with the information, bring him here to Earth."**_

_**"No, don't tamper with the message, just keep a tab on their communications, we'll know when to strike..."**_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

Tsukune kept thinking of Alexis, the kissing it felt great, it left him hungry for more. He didn't expect Alexis to make out with him, sure he was attracted to her, but for her to return the attraction... While trying to put the thought of Alexis aside, he concentrated on the task at hand which involved of registering for another club until their original one was restored.

Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari, signed up for the swimming club, with the exception of Moka who couldn't join because of the Purification of Water which counteracted the Vampire species. Kurumu was leaning on Tsukune's back pressing her breasts against his back causing his face to turn a shade of red.

"So Tsukune, in about week the school is about to be visited by the parents of the students here, mine included so I was wondering if you-"

Yukari dropped a pan on Kurumu's head causing Kurumu to let go in a dazed expression.

"Back off cow! Tsukune belongs to Moka, Alexis, and Me!" Yukari said jumping on to Tsukune.

Kurumu almost growled at Yukari tackling her in to the water. Both Kurumu and Yukari were in full frenzied brawl in the pool, while the two were distracted the Swimming club leader Tamao Ichinose swam over to Tsukune floating gracefully in the water in front of him.

"You're an excellent swimmer, how long have you been swimming?" Tamao asked Tsukune who was watching her graceful form float in front of him.

"Ever since I was little, I was always a natural swimmer apparently, I loved to visit the beaches to swim in the Sea." Tsukune confessed about his one trait he enjoyed.

"I bet..." Tamao said leaning in closely to Tsukune, causing an uneasy feeling arising in Tsukune's blood.

_Wait somethings not right here... something about being here is giving me a bad vibe..._

Tsukune's eyes began to shake changing into a hazy red seeing a pulsing aura around the swimming club female members, and the Swimming club leader Tamao. Tsukune saw several of the males in the pool were getting their blood sucked out of them turning to near prune like state. Tsukune noticed the female attackers began to morph into mermaids including Tamao who was circling around Tsukune sniffing his fragrance.

"Mmm don't worry about them, they'll recover we Mermaids need to do this to survive, but you however have the scent of a Human... it's so... so …. _**Delicious.. **_so I'm afraid I'll have to eat you whole..." Tamao said to Tsukune licking his ear in a seductive way.

Tsukune's expression shifted from surprise to cold and emotionless as he did not like to be threatened. Mizore would've frozen the water but her friends were in it, but to the groups surprise the water began to ripple around Tsukune.

"Is that right?" Tsukune said with a hateful but calm tone towards the head mermaid.

In an instant the water began to separate causing the Mermaids to be slammed on a separate sides of the pool, while his friends landed in the gap of the bottom of the pool.

"Mizore would you mind..." Tsukune asked Mizore to freeze the would be attackers.

Mizore gave off a cool smile freezing the two sides of water freezing the Mermaids solid. Seeing the Mermaids frozen solid in the arch of water, Tsukune took a moment to appreciate the art, he kissed Mizore on the cheek and mentally checked that the swimming club would not be the new norm.

Kurumu thought that Mizore just earned brownie points for that action, which caused her to panic for a second.

"Wait Tsukune I could've took them out in the air...even in the water no doubt about it!" Kurumu said chasing Tsukune who was leaving the Mermaids in their places.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael and Alexis were sitting by each other meditating by a fountain, Alexis was a little more restless than Michael was, as both minds were plagued of the chaos going outside of this dimension. Michael felt a twinge of concern about not only the Guardian War spiraling out of control and the Wielders from the Second Earth being on Earth with their Guardians, but of Tsukune trying to figure out how he was going to get Tsukune in to combat ready status within a month. Michael got up from the ground causing Alexis to look at him with inquisitive expression.

"So did anything happen last night?" Michael asked sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"No, I called it a night at 5 in the morning, I think they got the picture..." Alexis said while still sitting down on the ground.

"Was Tsukune doing okay this morning? I mean he took on Dominic... and lived... One of my students joined Ash... that's a little unsettling." Michael asked who was obviously concerned for him, not only as a student, but as a friend.

"I wouldn't know haven't talked to him today? You?"

Hearing that caused Michael's right eyebrow to raise as he looked down at Alexis.

"Odd, you usually can't keep Tsukune out of your sight, something is bothering you... isn't it?"

Alexis had a lot to think about as she left the room at the crack of dawn. "Why did Ash send a notable Assassin to here of all places? You'd think he'd be fighting the Necromancers... you're energy meditation was off too, your worried about the same thing... am I right?"

"I can't meditate right now, too much on my mind." Michael said raising his hood over his head, leaving Alexis to get up from her spot.

"Michael about Tsukune's training..." Alexis asked walking by him.

"I know what your going to say... if I can ease up on him... we have maybe a month, to get him up to my standards, then it's anyone's game if he's ready or not." Michael said with an unsure tone.

"You don't think it will escalate that quickly? …. Do you?" Alexis asked looking up to Michael.

"I honestly can't tell you Alexis... it's a good thing you got leave form the Guardian Council..."

Immediately remembering her unannounced leave from the Second Earth, came back to haunt her as it was suppose to be a secret.

"Yeah... about that..." Alexis said rubbing the back of her neck.

Michael stopped looking at Alexis, with a blank expression.

"You did tell them that you were taking leave right? …. Alexis?" Michael asked Alexis wanting to hear an answer.

"I got wounded and was taken back to the Golden Imperial Palace for a recovery... I … uh... checked myself out... They probably listed me as Missing in Action right now... there is no taking leave for the War Michael..." Alexis said while playing with her hands.

"So let me get this straight... they have no idea where you are right now?" Michael asked seeing as that could come back to haunt them in the future.

"No...?" Alexis said unsure of if anyone knew she 'checked' herself out of the medical ward back on the Second Earth.

"Alright... I just hope you know, down the line that could be a problem..." Michael said with an serious tone.

"Yeah...I know..." Alexis said with a defeated tone Michael patted Alexis on the head causing her to lean on his shoulder, leaving him to rub her back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was reading the text message from Kyoko reading what was going on and the status of what's going on back on Earth. Reading the message made him want to return to go help out his family, even in his current state without training.

_Kyoko, _

_Try not to leave the house if you can, of what your describing its sound pretty bad down there, don't go out during the night time, and from time to time, check on my Mom, I'm worried about her._

_-Love Tsukune_

Tsukune didn't know what else to write, he was too worried to write, he just wanted to leave Yokai to make sure his family is safe... also to tell them the approaching apocalypse. He tapped send on his text message, hoping that was good enough. Tsukune sighed before moving on to his usual spot at the mess hall, Moka joined him shortly kissing him on the lips catching him off guard before sitting with him with her tray of food.

"Hey Tsukune, I heard what happened at the swimming club... are you alright?" Moka asked playing with her hands acting all nervous around her boyfriend.

"Yeah... of course I can't say the same about those Mermaids that are still thawing outside..."

Hearing that both Tsukune and Moka began to break down in a fit of laughter.

"Umm Tsukune... I was... well I was … wondering if... if I..." Moka was trying to ask Tsukune for a drink, since she hasn't had alone time with Tsukune in a while.

"Do you want some of my blood?" Tsukune asked, with a sincere tone.

"Yes! … I mean... thank you very much..."

Moka sat on Tsukune's lap, causing his hands to wander down her backside, Moka leaned towards Tsukune's neck preparing to sink her teeth into his neck. Tsukune closed his eyes as he inhaled her fragrance in her hair. As soon as Moka sunk her teeth in to Tsukune's neck, Tsukune's eyes dilated while his iris turned into a crimson red both their bodies were shocked catching them both off guard.

Moka immediately covered her mouth while Tsukune covered his neck.

"Tsukune are you okay?!" Moka asked seeing that she could've been the cause of the pain.

"Y-yeah... what the Hell, was that? Are you okay Moka?"

"Yes I'm fine, no need to worry... when I tasted your blood, it was just as sweet as I remembered, then... it began to taste... different... not in a bad way, though!" Moka said in an apologetic tone.

"Moka..."

"Oh Tsukune..."

The two leaned in to kiss each other, until the table shook as a fist slammed on to the metal table shaking the contents on the table, while startling both Moka and Tsukune.

"YOU!" A Redhead pigtail girl screamed at Tsukune which in return yelled back. "YOU!"

"Kokoa!" Moka shrieked in fear remembering the torment that seemed to not end of her chasing her as she was on Earth.

"Alright buster, you're going to pay for throwing me across the entire forest!" Kokoa yelled throwing the table out of the way, before tossing Moka from his lap.

"Pay?! You started that fight, smashing me into a Fucking tree!" Tsukune yelled back at Kokoa.

"You knocked me over then tried to sneak a peek at my underwear!"

"I did no such thing!"

"LIAR!" Kokoa shouted picking up a chair preparing to whack him, with it, Tsukune grabbed the chair lifting her up a foot in the air. Kokoa struggled in the air while still holding on to the chair with a firm grip, however a swift kick in his groin caused him to drop her, but not before head butting her which sent her flying across the cafeteria.

"KO hammer!" Kokoa yelled swinging her weapon at Tsukune.

Tsukune drew his sword clashing with Kokoa's weapon, both of their teeth gritting as the two struggled to keep their weapons locked.

"I... AM ….. SO... GOING …. TO ….. KICK... YOUR... ASS!" Kokoa screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why the Hell are you so determined to beat me?!" Tsukune shouted back throwing her back a bit, before she forced her weapon on to his.

"Because... No one is allowed to be stronger than me! I still have to beat my Big Sister... Before she sealed herself away in to that pathetic excuse for a vampire!" Kokoa cried out her anger at Moka.

"That's... That's so dumb! Instead of trying to prove yourself, you should live your own life!"'

"My big sister was everything to me, she trains with me... I looked up to her! and then she left me alone! So that's why if I beat her she'll come back home, So I need to beat you!"

Moka just stood by the two, seeing them struggle over dominance, she didn't want either of them to get hurt for fighting over her other self.

"Kokoa! Tsukune! Please don't fight each other!" Moka yelled trying to stop the two from fighting.

"Stay out of this! Once I beat him, I'm ripping that Rosary off, so I can have my Sister back! Then everything will go back to the way it should be!" Kokoa yelled at Outer Moka, causing her to shake from her tone in her voice.

"Moka, It's okay I got this." Tsukune reassured Moka.

Hearing that from Tsukune, Moka gave a nod trusting Tsukune wouldn't get himself hurt intentionally. As soon as Tsukune turned to face Kokoa, a spiked mach hit Tsukune sending him flying up into the building, striking the next floor up. Tsukune felt dazed as he got up to his feet shaking the building's dust off his clothing.

"Okay, I'm going to let that slide... Ommph!"

Kokoa smacked Tsukune clear across the lab, throwing him at the chalkboard. Kokoa stormed across the class grabbing Tsukune by the collar, prying him out of the board.

"Get up, we're not finished."Kokoa snarled as she pulled him out from the hole in the wall she made.

Kokoa stopped as Tsukune's hand tightened around her arm, his eyes lit up a blood like red. His strength seemed to have tripled as the pressure he was putting on her arm was starting to get uncomfortable.

"No... We're not." Tsukune said with emotionless tone, pulling himself up from the destroyed chalkboard.

Kokoa punched Tsukune in the face, followed by Tsukune kneeing her in the gut sending her to hit the ceiling of the second floor. Kokoa grabbed the UV lights connected by two chains throwing it at Tsukune. Tsukune was struck in the head by the lighting followed by Kokoa's left foot striking him in the chest sending him into a bunch of desks. Tsukune grabbed a hold of her shirt throwing her near the window off of him. Kokoa and Tsukune quickly got on their feet almost the same time. The two charged at each other connecting their hands to struggle over each other, the two bashed their heads together Kokoa pushing her head up while Tsukune pushing his head down.

Tsukune broke free of Kokoa's grip then proceeded to wrap his arms around her causing her to have flustered look just right before he broke through the window, remembering Michael did the same thing with Kurumu, except this time there was no sheet or pillow.

Kokoa was in a dazed moment, unable to comprehend what just happened. Tsukune got off of Kokoa, with her arms still wrapped around his back, pulling her out of the ground.

"Wow... you're... you're reeeaallly strong... I … I think... I'm just going to lay down for awhile..." Kokoa said in a carefree / exhausted / dazed tone.

_Maybe I should've took the fall... however she isn't attacking me at the moment..._

Tsukune picked Kokoa up one arm around her back and another under legs, planning on getting her to the medical wing. It took a few minutes to get there, while he was trying to keep a straight face with Kokoa who was insulting him no less than a few minutes ago, and is now praising him. He finally placed her in one of the beds in the nurses office.

As Tsukune prepared to leave Kokoa to her sleep, Kokoa grabbed Tsukune's arm with a desperate tug.

"No... please... don't leave me too..." Kokoa said with a weak voice, causing Tsukune to sit down at the foot of her bed.

Tsukune waited a few moments before leaving Kokoa to her slumber, he gave Kokoa one last look before shutting at Kokoa sleeping peacefully before shutting the door. Tsukune's phone began to buzz causing him to open it up to see the text message.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**S**__IDFAGAIGJASIJASGJIJIFAOJHJW=VJAT92=T4FM2KN1ONR1NN13 R1M10R9ND __**T **__0GQAW4-IT21-9031-3I- 3-1 __**1 STAY I94**__-149I04 9149 1-94 149-14 –01 1-3 I4 1431__**A**__GJA4-T-90IQ49-Q4Q94T-=24IQ=0I-0I=2043 __**Y **__-4390R4T024-T02-YT024M 24M2-P9I1MPJ1P193I13-13J15M-PM13-JAMAMDMAFJBA-JW-492-42R- __**H**__-__**4390I HERE 2**__-29424-2492-4991MM3MBDSF AAR GWNRPN2W RI92 –193''';[P[PP[]]P][P [3PK13 =10 __**E**__-294 2-92 492-4I 245I- 25I21 I3 __**R**__9313919313I1-0=391 3139 –43190 14 91=349 __**E **__WIWG9U2-49U0Q2H3N13NIED09UJ0J13 13109131J3NN393HJAWJFAJFAJWAWOGJ AJF SJI R __**OR ELSE **__W__**"**_-.. - -. .-. - / .. -. - . .-. ..-. . .-. . / - .-. / . .-.. ... ._**"**__ELJAARPGARGAPWGW __**WE'LL **__F WAJIGA WWAJG AWIJWA FAOFJ AR04I24I1 313I 130-9 __**RIP**__ 1308910348 801348 1308 __**EVERYTHING **__ 2034912 3-93 JDMMWAKLNCAF __**FROM**__ AOI248I1039AS?a?e!? __**YOUR LIFE! **__dOIFAWNGWANGWOSHID0 CH2NENHAYEE AAW4EM2MK __**DO NOT**__ NOW42 –413P0-1-313M1M3133,1,34;14M.T'.'43.2...24.'2.4'2.424 __**"**_**-.. - -. .-. - / .. -. - . .-. ..-. . .-. . / - .-. / . .-.. ... .**_**" **__ak4mqmtpr,,a,w,,,2,101010100101010 __**ENTER **__ 39O13M13,,,,1,3,1,3,1,34, __**TOKYO! "**_**\- ... . / -.-. ..- .-. - .- .. -. / ... ... .- .-.. .-.. / ..-. .- .-.. .-.."**

**"- ... . / -. .-. . .- - / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..- .-. - -. / ..- ... / .- .-.. .-.."**

**"- ... . / -. .-. . .- - / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..- .-. - -. / ..- ... / .- .-.. .-.."**

**"- ... . / -. .-. . .- - / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..- .-. - -. / ..- ... / .- .-.. .-.."**

**"- ... . / -. .-. . .- - / -.. .- .-. -.- -. . ... ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..- .-. - -. / ..- ... / .- .-.. .-.."**

**".- . / -.- -. - .- / .- ... . .-. . / -.- - ..- .-. / ..-. .- - .. .-.. -.- / .. ... -..- / ... - .- -.- / .- .- .- -.- / .- -. -.. / - ... . -.- / .- - -. .-. - / -... . / ... .- .-. - . -.."**

**".- . / -.. - -. .-. - / ... .- ...- . / - - / -... . / . -. . - .. . ... -..- / -.- - ..- / -.-. - ..- .-.. -.. / ..- ... . / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ... / - ... .- - / .- .-. . / - -. / - ... . / .- .. -. -. .. -. -. / ... .. -.. . -..- / - ... .. -. -.- / .- -... - ..- - / .. -"**

_Unknown Sender_

_Unknown Number_

_{For readers who don't know the symbols … / that's Morse code if you don't want to look it up just PM me or leave a review and I'll send you the message of what it says.}_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune closed the cell phone, not knowing what the Hell this mishmash of words and numbers meant, he saved the message to look at it later.

_That was odd..._

Tsukune stopped in front his door opening up to his room to see everything should be in it's place... Resting down in his chair. Tsukune pulled out his phone observing the message, it made absolutely no sense. Gloved hands covered his field of vision catching him off guard.

"Surprise!" Alexis shouted causing Tsukune to swing around his chair.

Tsukune's face turned from a happy one to a weirded out one, Alexis's eyes were no longer red but one that resembled his brown, 'Alexis's' face showed one uneasy expression like one of a thief who has been caught. Tsukune's eyes immediately changed showing 'Alexis' as a hazy red figure, giving him an uneasy feeling.

_Wait... I need to get out of here... _

A smokey substance covered Alexis's body, Tsukune's eyes widened seeing it was one of the attackers from last night, mainly the one who kicked him through the his door.

Quickly drawing his sword, the attacker kicked his chair in to his desk. Several needles punctured his body causing red smoke to appear from the needle end points, Tsukune senses began to flip out, causing him to drop his sword from the stunned attack. The attacker kicked him across the room by his window. Quickly pulling the needles out, he threw them back at her which stopped centimeters from her face floating in mid air, while she smirked drawing her short blade. Tsukune's eyes lit up bright red as he prepared to engage the Dark Guardian in combat.

"You fucking Bitch! Where's Alexis?!" Tsukune yelled at the Dark Guardian who was sidestepping around him in the room.

"Oh don't worry she's safe, for now... after I kill you she's next." The Dark Guardian boasted, so sure of her victory.

"You won't get that chance..." Tsukune said tightening his grip on the handle of his blade.

"Don't sell me short, I'm a Vanguard class... more than capable of taking you down."

The Dark Guardian summoned a fire ward throwing it at Tsukune which exploded around him, halting his vision from the cloud of ash in the air, his secondary vision immediately kicked in blocking the attacks from the Female Dark Guardian. Tsukune tried to hit her head with the hilt of his sword, she quickly countered slamming her foot on his and her right fist under his jaw sending him to hit his ceiling. Falling to the floor in a painful motion, the Dark Guardian wrapped her arm around his neck and her free hand around his head trying to snap his neck. Tsukune was struggling for dear life trying to prevent his death. He squeezed his eyes shut as anger was surging through his body as he opened his eyes around his eyes turned into a blood red and around his eyes was completely black.

Tsukune's grip around the Dark Guardian's grip was strong enough to pry off her grip around his neck. Tsukune with his right hand flipped the Dark Guardian flipping her over him, on to the ground. Tsukune punched the Dark Guardian in the chest causing the air to be blown out through her mouth. Her hand tried to strike Tsukune but Tsukune slammed down striking her in the face while placed his knee on her chest crushing her ribs. Tsukune was in a full frenzy beating the Dark Guardian to a pulp, with all her attempts to throw him off.

She placed her boots on to his chest trying to throw him off that way, but was unable due to him crushing his knee into her chest. Conjuring an electrical current in her hands she struck Tsukune's right side of his face causing him to stop as a blood splattered across his left side of his room. Turning his head to face her, his face was already repairing itself. Tsukune turned her around on her stomach picking her up slamming her on to his desk, as she slumped over on his desk, he brought his left foot on her right leg causing it to snap. He grabbed her arm breaking it behind her back, turning her around he slammed the hooded Dark Guardian in to the desk cracking the desk then breaking it. Grabbing the Dark Guardian's collar and lifting her up her hood fell off, revealing a short haired blonde, with blue eyes bloodied, bruised, with panic and tears of blood in her eyes.

Tsukune gritted his teeth letting out a vicious growl, causing her to shake trying to conjure another attack.

_**What are you waiting for Kill her!**_

…_..._

_**Do you think Michael's going to approve of letting our enemy go?! Kill Her!**_

Tsukune was hesitating with her collar in his grip, her body was quickly recovering, relaxing in his grip. His eyes were reverting back to his original form, as he lowered her down she fell on her ass, leaning against his bed. Tsukune slumped down in to his thrashed chair resting for a second before he turned to look at the Dark Guardian who was no longer in sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko was on the subway waiting for her destination, she figured traveling in numbers would be safer. The service on her phone was terrible, glitches on the screen connection was failing.

Three Kids and Two adults in cloaks sat by her, followed what appeared to be two things wearing a hoodies with a hats under the hoodie.

_It's a little early for Halloween... _

"So Jon, why are we backing off from Tokyo, shouldn't we be waiting there?" Brody asked Jon who was waiting for the Subway to speed off to its destination.

"Being in a populated bus like this is less susceptible to the attacks going on." Jon responded quietly.

The subway lights began to flicker, causing the passengers to take notice to it, especially Jon and Brody who put their hands on their swords which began to appear in their hands.

_What the Hell is this?!_

Kyoko freaked out along with most of the passengers when the ceiling of the subway cars opened up with Necromancer Elites dropping in side the carts, armed with an assortment of weapons.

"Don't worry folks we're the inspectors of the Subway! HAHAHAHA!" An Crazy Necromancer voiced out loud, drawing his daggers.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Brody shouted as Jon and him were being surrounded by the Elites.

**"Soka kevil!"** One of the Necromancer Mages shouted as a black fire appeared from his staff firing at Kyoko's direction.

Kyoko screamed in fright seeing... whatever this is was happening and now she was stuck in the middle. She opened her eyes seeing an arm was around her. Jon looked at her with a smile, causing her to blush.

_Oh my God... He's so handsome..._

"Excuse me miss you seem to be in distress..." Jon said painfully as he took the full force of the attack.

Kyoko was trying to say something but all that came was gibberish. Jon lowered her underneath the seats.

"Stay here, you'll be saf-"

The Necromancer Serith tackled Jon on to the floor, leaving Matt to Pierce the Serith's armor with his sword that materialized from the power of his crest, causing the armored hulk to freeze. Jon raised his hand materializing a grayish ball of energy launching the force at the Serith exploding in to hundreds of fragments.

Kyoko was freaking out seeing the bodies pile up, and inhuman powers being thrown at each other.

_WHAT'S GOING ON?! I just wanted to get my phone replaced today!_

Kyoko began shaking after she heard gunfire, followed by Jon yelling "Technomancers!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**I FEEL THE FEAR, THE OBELISKS ARE BEING BUILT... IT'S ALMOST TIME... **_

_**DARKNESS WILL PREVAIL!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Time is a precious thing... don't waste what you have in your life, aim high... the time for the end continues, Earth is already infiltrated by our enemies. **

**Time to leave a Review, Ask the questions and you shall receive your answer. **

**[Update An Artist is working on Prelude to the End Cover art, and hopefully start on the comic, we don't know yet.]**

_**YOUR HOPE IS MISPLACED, SERVE ME AND YOU WILL FLOURISH UNDER MY WING!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Training Day

**Japan's Communications Service Panel**

…**.. **

**System/Access Broadband Server...**

_**DENIED**_

**System/Access Control Hub...**

_**DENIED**_

**System/Access Cell Towers...**

_**CAN'T YOU FUCKING TAKE THE HINT?**_

**System/Scan Server**

_**WE'RE SORRY ARE WE NOT COMMUNICATING EFFECTIVELY? WE OWN THE FUCKING CONNECTION, THE SERVER, AND SOON ANYTHING THAT RUNS ON ELECTRICITY... YOUR MOVE...**_

The technician took out his cigarette, rubbing his eyes from the exhaustion of sleepless nights.

"So what's the damage?" The Administrative officer asked the technician who just stared at the screen.

"We're looking at a wide area of hackers... They're trying to hold the bulk of Japan's services hostage, they've got their fingers on the trigger... the question is where on the body is the gun pointing at?"

Hackers didn't surprise him the Chinese could be behind such an attack, or maybe their own is screwing with Japan.

"Well Fuck! What happens if this attack resumes it course?" The Administrative officer asked while the technician just downed another styrofoam cup of coffee.

"You're talking about the worst case scenario?" He asked shaking his head from the heat of the liquid.

"Sure let's go for worst case..."

The Technician spun his chair around to face the Administrative officer.

"If this continues at this rate... these Fuckers could down planes, cut power to hospitals, screw with first responders, even overloading Nuclear Power plants."

The Administrative Officer's eyes widened hearing the absolute chaos and destruction that scenario would cause.

"Fuck... W... what are our options?"

"Pull the plugs and contact the Military to set up their servers for usage..."

Hearing those words, Military and servers didn't sit well with the Administrative officer.

"Those servers aren't up to standards with civilian grade, we can't just rely our entire country's infrastructure, that hardware in the warehouses are ancient... like Cold War Era."

"Well it's either that or Japan will ask for foreign aid, most likely the United States and their support... however we should prepare for the worst... I can imagine the rioting, looting, and unrest."

"Well today's not my Fucking day! We'll have to send a letter to the Government, we can't rely on phones and emails..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Republic Venator "Justice" 49th Patrol Flotilla**

**"What's with the Electrical discharges on Japan's continent?" One of the orbital observers asked another who was looking at the radar.**

**"No, that's not Electrical discharges that's energy gathering... odd... hail the Captain, he'd probably would want to see this..."**

**Moments later Captain Marlosivos stepped on to the observation deck to see the occurrence on Earth. **

**"Why is energy gathering on that continent?"**

**"We don't know sir, we've asked the A.I. to run diagnostics and she's not able to come to any sort of conclusion... if we were to launch a probe to the surface... we could be able to-" "No... that is out of the question, Earth is not to be compromised.." Captain Marlosivos interrupted the observer.**

**"Then we can only make assumptions... an anomaly the Curtain's giving off..." The Head Observer said while handing the Captain the reports.**

**"Something's not right... during my years of service being stationed here, I've never got a report about a curtain anomaly."**

**The Captain would feel the uneasy notion, that deciding not to contact the Guardian Council was a mistake.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Training Day.. 4:00 P.M. **

Tsukune, Moka, Gin, Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari stood near the school cemetery, waiting for the arrival of Michael and Alexis.

Tsukune remembered the fight in his room, hoping he made the best choice of letting his attacker go. He decided to keep that fight to himself, however he didn't know if Michael would find out.

"TSUKUNE!" Kokoa yelled at the top of her lungs, causing both Moka's and Tsukune's eyes to widen from hearing that tone of hostility.

_Oh no... not again.!_

Kokoa, wrapped her arms around Tsukune tackling him to the ground, leaving her to bury her head in his chest. Tsukune fell on his back leaving Kokoa to lean up giving him a smile, shocking him from her sudden affection.

"K-Kokoa?! What's going on?!" Tsukune yelled as he saw the odd affection coming from the person who wanted him dead.

"Well if you must know, Tsukune... either from the two broken ribs or the head trauma from our last scuffle, but I'm finding you completely desirable, and I'm not about to watch you walk out of my life... now pucker up lover boy!"

Kokoa leaned down to give Tsukune a kiss, but was stopped by Mizore who froze her completely solid, which Kurumu threw Kokoa trapped in a ice block off of Tsukune.

"Who the Hell is she Tsukune?!" Kurumu yelled at Tsukune, who began to sweat from the bulk of the women surrounding Tsukune.

"That would be Kokoa... she's my sister, and well it's complicated... she's been hunting me for most of my life trying to get my other self back, and now she's found me..." Moka explained to the others, leaving some blank expressions on most of her friends.

"I didn't ask about your life story, I wanted to know who the Hell was she to Tsukune?!"

"Yeah... you got me, I ran into her and one thing lead to and all of sudden she was out for blood... I fought her the two days ago, as well... I left her in the nurses office after our fight..." Tsukune explained to the others.

Kurumu's expression changed to supportive one, tackling Tsukune back on his back while stuffing his face in her chest.

"Oh Tsukune! I can't stay mad at you!" Kurumu said squeezing Tsukune's head further in to her breasts, while causing a look of irritation on the others.

Kurumu was then frozen solid in Mizore's Ice attack, causing Mizore to kick the Ice block near Kokoa.

"Hmph, serves that cow for smothering Tsukune!" Yukari said with a vicious smile, seeing Kurumu's shocked and frozen face inside the Ice block.

Tsukune sighed placing his hands on both of the Ice blocks using his fire arcane power, instantly melting the ice blocks, leaving Kurumu and Kokoa to fall flat on their faces in to the ground. Just as a fight was about to ensue, the group saw the approaching Michael followed by Alexis.

Michael stopped to see that the ones who'd decided to participate in the tiers of Michael's training.

"I see you all decided to... who's this?" Michael asked seeing the red headed vampire, leaving Kokoa to give Michael an odd with a hint of hostility look, which he returned with his eyes glowing bright red.

"This is Kokoa, Moka's sister... and I think she's going to participate in the training." Tsukune explained to Michael who unfolded his arms as he approached Tsukune.

"Training? … you mean this guy trained to fight the way you do?" Kokoa asked seeing she could learn something to have as an edge over her real sister.

"I forced his mind to learn the basics if that's what your asking, he's here to complete that training. Now if you want to stay to participate in this training, then be warned it will be brutal." Michael warned Kokoa, who did even flinch from the threat of the training.

"Very well... before we move on, I've noticed that Nick has been noticeably absent from Yokai academy, so I don't know what he's up to... and for the moment I couldn't care less, for the threat that's present, on Earth and abroad... but first." Michael explained to his audience while approaching Moka.

Michael's form shadowed Moka's causing her to swallow her dry saliva, as he moved his hand near her hair. Michael plucked a single strand from her head while grabbing her index finger on her left hand.

"Bite..." Michael ordered Moka.

"W-what?" Moka hesitantly replied.

"Bite your finger, I need a drop of your blood." Michael stated to Moka, leaving the others to look at the two.

Moka bit her finger causing a small yelp from the pain, while Michael just rolled his eyes grabbing the drop of blood, levitating the drop and the piece of hair in his hand.

"Oh... that's right I'm going to need this..." Michael pointed at the Rosary, causing Moka to step back.

Without any warning Michael yanked the Rosary off the chain causing Inner Moka to gain control of her body. Seeing Michael unseal Moka, freaked out everyone except for Alexis who just sat on a downed tree, observing her mentor at work.

"Big Sister!" Kokoa shrieked with joy jumping on Moka, who was still semi shocked of Michael removing the seal.

The Rosary began to levitate in mid air, as he began the ritual.

"_**Kuz buld strin gein, Genun!**_" Michael shouted at the three objects, causing them to unite and morph into a green ball of light.

**[Translation: ****Take form sealed one, **

**Appear!]**

The green orb of light shattered in front of everyone making everyone jump back, followed by a sound of outer Moka screaming as she fell from the sky. Michael rolled his eyes as he held out his arms catching the now naked seperated Moka. Tsukune and Gin fell over from the nose bleed, while Outer Moka looked at her body before screaming in Michaels arms while putting her hands on his face shoving his head to angle up. Once again Michael rolled his eyes as he dropped Moka, leaving her to hit the pile of leaves below her. Snapping his finger a student uniform began to materialize over outer Moka's body.

"You're welcome, If you're going to participate in the training, then both of your forms will take place... since it's going to be confusing calling the two of you by the same name, the sealed form was the real Moka so it's only logical for her to use her name, you... you're taking the name Omote **(R&amp;V Chronicles, call out... Go read the story.)" **

Tsukune rushed over to check Omote to see if she was actually her own form, pinching and squeezing her cheeks on her face, while causing her to yelp a bit from the discomfort.

"How... how did you do that... you removed the Rosary, sealing my true power?" Moka asked seeing that no longer was she sealed to hide her powers.

"It's not a trivial matter, after the Humano-Vamperial war, I helped design those things for this exact purpose... however with our numbers we'll need all our combined strength to stop the Great Darkness." Michael explained to Moka.

Kokoa raised her hand causing Michael to look at her direction while she was still clinging to her sister.

"What's the Great Darkness?" Kokoa asked, leaving Michael to sigh, preparing to explain to Kokoa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Guardian War Segment_

With the ambush on the subway, from a conjoined effort from both the Necromancer and Technomancers, the small group barely made it out of the grinder. With Capital of Japan being strangled slowly, the Guardians and Wielders move their operation on the outskirts of the city declaring it a momentary dead zone, the Heroes would have to regroup and formulate a new plan, but as long as this their enemy had a hold over the system, they'd be up against a deadly struggle just to get in to the city. ...

With the Wielders returned to their homes, the Guardians take a moments rest in one of the dinners. John had his hood raised over his head looking at the menu in front of him, only putting down the menu to look at the waitress as she arrived to take his order.

"Hi welcome to IHOP, may I take your order?" The Petite waitress asked with a gleeful expression.

John dropped a couple of unmarked gold coins, which caused her eyes to widen.

"Coffee... Black..." John said with a exhausted tone.

"ooo, can we have something to eat too, I can go for some freaking pancakes!" Brody asked with a excited tone, seeing the menu.

"With this, you and your friends back there can have anything you want, I'll be right back." The Waitress said, bringing the gold to her manager.

As soon as the waitress left, John rested his head on his arms while the other Guardians joined him on the bar stools.

"Jesus Christ... I can't believe they attacked the Subway, with all those people on board... that was bold of them."

"Just comes to show they'll stoop even that low, killing anyone that's in their way." Max said with a regretful tone, after hearing how many people were killed on the Subway.

The Waitress came back with a cup of hot coffee, which John just chugged down making the Waitress jump back from shock as John shook the cup to refill the mug. As Pancakes were being placed down, Max placed out a map of Tokyo, which the Guardians moved their heads in attention to the laid out plan for the future assault.

"Okay we tried separating our Manpower, which ended in disappointment... we tried to enter through public railways... as long as there are cameras around us, or we try to use our method of transportation by doing a jump, we get cut off from the Necromancers and Technomancers. So finding the 8th Wielder without the Crest of Light is going to be a problem, he or she will be in the hands of our enemy as long as we're actively not searching... in the short run we're in trouble... in the long run we're screwed." Max said while trying to find a way into the city, while at the same time trying to find the hiding spot of the one who has the Crest of Light in their possession.

"Well we're going nowhere and fast... without support of other Guardians, Sentinels, and Inquisitors, we're on our own.. we're going to have to bend the rules on Earth to get the Crest of Light. For now we'll all meet back here to formulate a plan, until then be vigilant the Necromancers will be on the hunt after our failed assault on one of their hideouts." John commented on their situation, causing the other Guardians to have mixed expressions on their faces.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael stepped in the middle of the entire group, tossing his sword to Alexis along with his outer cloak, which see caught with both of her hands.

"So... here is what's going to happen... You have thirty seconds to land one blow on me... and all I'll do is avoid you." Michael announced to the participants.

"...And after thirty seconds are up?" Tsukune asked with a slight sense of hesitation in his voice.

"Then I will take you all on..." Michael said with a hint of enthusiasm, causing some of the participants to swallow their saliva. "Begin!" Michael shouted, causing the group to rush towards Michael.

Moka threw a strong kick at which Michael dodged while causing Moka to kick Kokoa. Kokoa was sent flying past a couple tombstones, while Gin began his endless barrage of attacks punching and kicking, which Michael skillfully dodged, Michael vaulted over Gin, while sliding besides Tsukune making the two run into each other. Omote charged in with her eyes closed hoping to strike Michael, unsuccessfully she fell over as Michael moved past her.

Moka just watched as Michael was causing the entire group to either miss, or hit each other with their attacks. Mizore and Kurumu had some sort of battle plan flanking from both his sides, Mizore try to slice Michael with her ice claws, while Kurumu tried to attack him from an aerial sweep, but Michael to the entire teams dismay with masterful agility back flipped several times to get some distance.

"Fifteen..." Michael announced, which led to Yukari to summon a bunch of pans materializing trying to hit Michael, while Ruby summoned a possession spell for the vegetation to attack Michael.

Tsukune and Moka both charged at Michael, which led him to dodge their union of attacks, while letting the two be restrained in Ruby's vine possession.

"Ruby!" Tsukune yelled out, causing Ruby to begin dispelling the possession.

"Sorry, Sorry! Let me get you out of there!" Ruby said dispelling the animation of the vines.

"Damn it... He's making fools out of us!" Moka shouted, which led to Tsukune to burn the vines around them.

Kokoa tried to punch Michael from behind only to be evaded, by him shifting her hand to the ground causing an impact gust. Gin transformed into his werewolf form charging at Michael, only to let Michael jump on his head then his back to avoid a collision. Moka with lightning speed sent a vicious punch right at Michael, however instead of evading it Michael grabbed her fist stopping her attack.

"Zero.." Michael announced, which seemed to have lasted an eternity to the group.

Michael pulled Moka's attack in headbutting her in the nose which sent her back a few steps. Kokoa swung her spiked mace at Michael only to be stopped when he grabbed the handle of the weapon shifting it down, then smacking her head with said handle. Kokoa dropped to the ground holding the gash on her head, while he turned to Yukari looking down at her with a dead gaze.

Yukari held out her hands in surrender as she backed away. "Be gentle... please..." Hearing that Michael smiled manipulating the gravity around her, then throwing her towards Alexis who caught her in her arms. The charge of the entire group was without strategy in their attack, they either got thrown back or stunned painfully.

Michael turned his attention to Ruby and Mizore, who began throwing a combination of Ice and Earth attacks. Michael stepped closer to them warding off their attacks, dispatching Mizore with a swift strike to the back of her neck, he grabbed Ruby's wand tossing it away taking away her 'only' way to cast magic against him. Michael tapped his right index and middle finger together on Ruby's forehead which caused her to collapse.

Kurumu swooped down to slice Michael in the back, but her plan was thwarted as Michael held her in place by her tail, with lighting speed his left index finger ran up the back of her spine all the way of her neck which paralyzed her.

"H-how did you do that?" Kurumu struggled on the ground, which Michael ignored her by stepping over her to face the remaining opponents.

Moka and Kokoa recovered from their injuries, began to charge Michael with inhumane speeds. The two vampires used hand to hand to fight against Michael.

"Good... Teamwork is important, it'll help you last longer in battle." Michael said as he kept blocking the two vampires, who only seem to pick up the speed in their attacks.

While Moka was nearly flawless, Kokoa lacked in the are of defense, Michael grabbed Kokoa's left arm twisting the arm until he dislocated it, with Kokoa stunned Michael grabbed Moka's right leg bringing his right elbow down on her knee breaking her knee. Michael pushed Kokoa down and proceeded to face the last of the fighters. Gin tried to get the jump on Michael in his werewolf form, but in mid jump Michael gut check the werewolf reverting Gin back to his human form, sending him flying across the cemetery. Michael's eyes shifted to Omote, which caused her to shiver seeing she would be next. Omote pried out a cemetery sign preparing to throw it at Michael, however before she had the chance to toss the sign, Michael was already in front of her putting the sign back in to the ground. Moka took a step back as Michael raised his right palm at her, manipulating her gravity throwing her at the nearest tree.

Several Elemental attacks were thrown at Michael causing a black smoke pillar to rise to the sky, the smoke cleared quickly as Michael summoned a wind element to clear the blast. Tsukune gritted his teeth as saw his attack failed, rushing towards Michael to meet him in combat. Tsukune threw wave of hand to hand techniques Michael shared with him through their connection, Michael played on the defensive, blocking his efforts to injure Michael. Michael vaulted over Tsukune grabbing his right arm, then kicking the back of his left knee causing him to hit the ground.

"Whoa... I threw everything I had at you..." Tsukune said in a pained breath from his arm being pulled.

Michael glared a murderous gaze at him, causing Tsukune's eyes to widen.

"Never. Say. That. Again." Michael said with hateful tone.

After Michael's comment with a swift jerk, Michael broke Tsukune's right arm to which Tsukune screamed in agony, as Michael released his broken and now mangled arm kicking him in the back.

"You all rose to my expectations, now I know each and everyone of your flaws... You're all equally disappointing! Coming at me like a bunch of rabble, did you think I take it easy on you? NO! but congratulations if this had been a real battle you would've all been dead. You will all learn from this defeat and rise above it or I will break you further! " The entire group of fighters looked at Michael with either pained or hated looks. "I'm going to review on your critical flaws and tomorrow I'll tell you each of your flaws and how you _**should **_correct them." Michael said sounding to others that they _**Will **_correct their mistakes. Michael took off heading away from the cemetery, leaving Alexis to tend to the wounded.

Alexis relocated Tsukune arm back in place, as she helped mend his bones to heal faster.

"Sff.. What an Asshole..." Tsukune said in a pained breath.

"Michael's just trying to help you Tsukune, you need to be patient with him... like he's being with you... it's not a double standard problem, it takes two to cause it." Alexis said as she began to help Tsukune's body administrate it's own pain killers.

"How the fuck is that patient, he broke my fucking arm!" Tsukune snapped at Alexis, believing that was not him being patient.

"Michael did warn you didn't he? Of what to expect? The others signed on to this as well knowing what his warning." Alexis responded with a calm voice, healing his last injury.

"What did he do... I couldn't even move... I felt so... helpless..." Kurumu said with a shiver, remembering seeing that attack.

Alexis moved on to Moka helping her injury, while Kurumu was having a momentary break down.

"He temporary shut off the nerves to your spine the neck down, paralyzing you." Alexis explained as she helped Moka's knee injury.

Omote in a dazed expression fell out of the tree faceplanting herself in the ground,

"oh wow... I went Flying Tsukune..." Omote said in a care free voice, as she stumbled by Tsukune before blacking out.

"He was scary!" Yukari cried out seeing, that this could've been only a sample of what he could dish up.

"Well there's no point of crying about it, you heard him... we need to start our own training sessions preparing for his." Moka announced causing the others to agree, seeing as they kept this up in their training... they'd have no hope in a war.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko landed on her bed squealing for joy as she remembered the man who saved her from the subway attack. Kyoko closed her eyes remembering that night well, she was scared beyond belief... yet at the same time she was kind of turned on from the excitement.

_Flash Back..._

Kyoko crawled under the subway seats trying to not look at the bodies piling up, or the blood spraying across the room. Two large steel gauntlets ripped the seats up from where Kyoko was hiding, her eyes widened as she saw a hulking giant (Serith), pick her up making a strange growling noise. Kyoko screamed as she repeatedly hit the Serith's head with her fists ignoring the pain she was causing in her hands. Chains began to slither out of the cracks and spaces of the Serith's armor wrapping around Kyoko's lower body, she shrieked immediately closing her eyes expecting immediate pain. A glowing blade cut through the chains catching Kyoko off guard as she also saw the Serith's gauntlets fall off too. Kyoko fell right into John's arms, making her blush seeing in the arms of her savior.

"Uh... John!" Brody yelled pointing at the exploding subway cars.

"This is our stop!" John replied kicking the back of the sealed emergency exit door off it's hinges before jumping off with others.

To Kyoko it looked like hitting the tracks was going to be painful if not deadly, but for a crazy reason they appeared over the harbor outside Tokyo, falling right into the water.

Kyoko gasped for air as she reached the surface, freaked out of what just happened.

"Water?! We were just in a Subway...! Who were those people?! Who are you people?!" Kyoko said freaking out over the situation she was just in.

"I'm sorry mam you had to be involved in to that, are you okay?" John asked Kyoko with a calm demeanor while ignoring Tai's and Brody cheering in the harbor giving each other a high five.

Kyoko still realized she was in the man's arm still her face turning red from the embarrassment. "I am... thank you for saving me... but I... what's happening?"

"Something that shouldn't, now... why don't we all get out of the Harbor before the Authorities fish us out... or something else does..." John said while the others agreed in unison.

Several minutes later...

John summoned a yellow towel, making Kyoko stutter still getting used to the odd events. John wrapped it around the soaked Kyoko, who was shivering in her soaking wet attire.

_How are they able to do this stuff? _

"What now John?" Matt asked his Guardian.

John turned around looking at Tokyo's massive Urban structures then towards the others.

"Call it a night... we'll all regroup at the second meeting point at the dinner... I don't think We'll be able to even get with in a few blocks into Tokyo without our enemy on top of us..." John said with a tone of defeat with their string of defeats because of both Necromancers and Technomancers.

"Why are you trying to get into the city so bad?" Kyoko asked causing everyone to look at her.

Seeing as the sanctity of Earth no longer the objective, to the Guardian Council of the Second Earth, they couldn't be picky about potential friends later in the years.

"We're looking for an item that the people who attacked us has in their possession." John explained to Kyoko, who wondered what value that item had on it to attack a subway full of people.

"But why did they attack that train, was this 'item' on the subway?" Kyoko asked seeing as it made no sense, wouldn't it be kept in a secure vault or something.

"Truth be told they attacked the subway, because we were on it... they're throwing us off on the trail, we got so close to their hideout in the industrial sector of Toky-" "Wait you were involved in that attack?!" Kyoko interrupted John pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Ambushes just for us, during our time searching for the artifact, we didn't look that much into it... but the attacks became so frequent and dangerous... we were being pushed out of the city by their elite units and squad mentality tactics. So we're regrouping and hoping to formulate a new plan, to reenter the city."

"Well... maybe I … can help, I mean if you told me what it looked like I could tell you where they're keeping it..." Kyoko offered John, who was starting to shake his head.

"No too dangerous, even if you were successful, they definitely would already suspect that someone would be snooping around." John flat out rejected that idea.

"Well... what if I found you a way into the city? I mean if you are hunting those AHs-Jerks who's causing all this weird stuff, then I want to help!"

John rubbed the back of his scalp, seeing they didn't have any choice, without causing any world media reporting the supernatural abilities in the open.

"Look...if you want to help us that badly... we'll be on the outskirts of Tokyo at the IHOP dinner, west side. 12 PM for an hour then 9 PM until closing hours..." John told Kyoko while handing her a communications device. "If you have anything to tell us, that responder will contact by mere thought."

"Wow are you serious?! What kind of technology is this?" Kyoko asked observing the metallic earpiece.

"Very advance technology, please keep this information to yourself... we can't let this get out to the world, it would send the globe to a panic." John warned Kyoko of the dangers.

"Don't worry you can count on me... Hey my Cousin might be able to help, he might not look like it but he's quite dependable on tasks once he puts his mind to it." Kyoko offered to John, letting him know she had a resource to use to help him with his goal.

"What...? Never mind... fine, fine... but that's it no one else." John relented seeing he was too exhausted to discuss this right now.

_Present Time..._

_Oh boy, I wonder what I should wear... I mean I only just met the guy, should I wear something casual, sexy, or something wild... _

Kyoko's phone buzzed rattling her nightstand notifying her about a text message.

_0182931rn3m12m1,,d-31 3m13-`2,c,,2,r-kkdojipawjifJAORIJ2M-93031910391038183141419401491490481 __**YOU **__04J2-T2,P6K2-K2,K-3101-I13-I13 M4MMFAG[JAGGM' __**GOT**__ O4I2-0942,4,,D/']G3Y3=-502==2-32=4T-=263-2,,25-62-50I2 __**LUCKY**__39319I,3,3,,G,G,GRP[O3-K-049290-1-==__**WE'LL **__0232MM2MFMWJFJKJJADWFWWJ4MMPQ[RTQ[RQ;QMFKQ[JKJ __**GET YOU**__ I4J2JI1=1.3,13JKJ DIE __**NEXT **_**I3 1-30I19 **_**TIME**_

Unknown Sender

Unknown Number.

_What the Hell does this even mean?_

Kyoko decided to drop the subject while placing her phone back on her night stand, getting back to the topic on hopefully getting the attention of this John guy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**34th Dark Legion**_

_**130 Dark Guardians under command of: (Imperator Dominic)**_

_**Under Lord Ash's Command, you are to engage Enemies of the Dark Guardian Council in the Yokai's dimension. Any loyalties to the targets will be dealt with extreme prejudice, failure to meet the goals will be handled with disciplinary methods. Once Mission parameters have been met report back to the capital for immediate reassignment. - GodSpeed. **_

_**Deployment phase date 1-3 weeks. **_

_**Due date: 4 weeks at latest.**_

_**Targets:**_

_**Alexis Veelra (Capture Alive)**_

_**Michael Alritzon (Terminate)**_

_**Tsukune Aono (Terminate)**_

_**Tsukune Aono's Companions (Terminate)**_

_**Sgt. Nick Orion [Wolf Legion Marine/Wolf Knight](Terminate/ Destroy evidence of your involvement with death.)**_

_**Signed Field Marshal David Patterson**_

_**Stamped of approval: King Ash (Leader of Dark Guardian Council of the Second Earth)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

…_**.**_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

…

_**Obelisks Construction Percentage (30% Complete)**_

…_**..**_

…_**...**_

…_**...…..**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**YES... WORK HARDER FOOLS, KILL EACHOTHER.. WREAK HAVOCK ON YOUR NATIONS! DO WHAT YOU DO NATURALLY MAKE WAR! IN THE END I'LL BE THE ONLY PLAYER LEFT STANDING IN THIS GAME! I WILL HAVE MY ANCIENT HEART AGAIN! THE UNLIMITED POWER! TOTAL CONTROL! I... WILL... BE... GOD!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Our Heroes are going to be hitting a wall soon, pray for their victory... and hope they don't fail in their quest...**

**Questions?**

**Ask then...**

**Suggestions... **

**Suggest then...**


	19. Chapter 19: Sgt Nick's MIA

Nick ran across the barely lit streets of Tokyo, his right hand clenching on his left side above his kidney from a bullet hole caused by a silver bullet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Nick quietly said in pain as he continued to make some distance from his near fatal encounter.

Nick turned a corner off the street and straight into an alley way, resting against the buildings wall taking a moment of peace. Nick stuck his right index and thumb fingers into the wound prying out the bent silver bullet lodged firmly in the muscles, just missing a vital organ from the very ammunition designed to take out werewolves.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen... in all the places why here?..." Nick cringed as he finally pulled the bullet out.

Hearing footsteps approach his position, Nick's Green eyes lit up seeing the hostile forces approach from both sides of the alleyway, followed by the sound of weapons being aimed and loaded at him. Even in the face of danger, Nick only smirked raising his handgun standing up straight as the hostile closed on his position.

"Let's fucking do this!" Nick shouted loudly in the alleyway.

_**BANG!**_

…...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**72 HOURS EARLIER...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Well what a craptastic party! Hardly the party of the century for stopping... whatever those Necro fucks were doing to the sky... Oh well.**_

Sgt. Nick made his way to his room stretching his arms out, getting ready for nice sleep. Just as Nick was about to turn the knob on his door, his communicator began to contact him. Nick opened up the channel hearing a digital dial up pattern, before instantly connecting him to his AI Katana.

_"Nick message from Agent." Katana informed the tired soldier._

"Agent can stuff it-" _"Nick it's a Priority message..." Katana interrupted Nick from continuing his insult._

Nick paused for minute to think about this 'Priority' message, knowing Agent it had to be important.

"Fine... put him through." Nick ordered as he entered his room locking the door. _"One moment... I'm connecting to the closest Wolf Legion communications center... that's strange... we're unable to contact him through this dimension."_

"Then how the fuck did we get the message to begin with?!" Nick yelled seeing the stupidty in this situation.

"_incoming messages from outside the veil are easy to receive but to send it back is hard enough, now add this dimension on top of that. We'll have to go to Earth to connect with agent._" Katana advised Nick who just made a quiet growl as he moved to his trunk to check for equipment.

"Wolf Prime better be on fucking fire!" Nick yelled out as he hopped out of his window with his pack around his right arm hitting the ground before charging off to the bus stop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving in Tokyo, Nick got in a secluded area of the city before he activated a link to the outside of Earth.

"Katana, patch me in with Agent." Nick ordered Katana, hearing a few digital noises through his link with his AI.

_"One moment... connection established..." Katana responded._

A holo version of Agent appeared on the communications device.

_**"Ah Nick, there you are... I've been waiting for you to contact me through the I.C.D. (Instant Communicator Device)" **_Agent stated seeing Nick who had a lack of interest on his face.

"Yeah well I'm here now, so what's the word?" Nick replied unsheathing his knife observing the fine black steel of the blade.

_**"Well... how can I put this... There was an emergency session with the War Council on Wolf Prime... to put it an 'issue' was raised that got the entire assembly up in arms." **_Agent stated, while Nick glared at the holo communicator.

"That was it? The whole message was because a bunch of bigwigs and Generals that aren't getting along?! I got to tell you Agent that's not new..." Nick said with an irritated tone to his handler.

Nick was about to shut the communicator off, as he was already pissed about the supposed Priority Message that made him drag himself down to Earth. _**"Wait... the issue brought our King into the discussion."**_ Agent said stopping Nick from turning off the device.

In truth Sgt. Nick couldn't care less about Wolf Legion Politics, but if it was that big to bring the King involved... then it was worth his time.

"Okay what's going on, and don't sugar coat it..." Nick ordered Agent who adjusted his glasses before speaking back.

_**"Straight to the point, do you know of the Guardian War that continues to rage on across the entire Universe?" **_Agent asked Nick who took a moment to think about it.

The Guardian War was brought up several times in Nick's life, but he never knew the full extent of the war.

"Yeah I know of it, what does this have to do with the War Council?" Nick asked starting to form an idea in his head.

_**"…. The war's getting a little too close to our borders... Like Falaris V close... there was a massive space battle above our controlled colony, The Golden Empire and The Red Dragon Dominion (Ash's territories) Were still assessing the damage, but the battle was a wake up call, that world is just a jump to Wolf Prime... The War Council is seeking immediate Intervention in to the Guardian War and they're asking the King to choose a side."**_ Agent stated, causing Nick's expression to turn in to a fully concentrated one.

Intervention in the War was not unheard of before in Wolf Legion tactics, a lot of worlds fell to the Legion because of their intervention.

"So... what you're telling me, that we're involving ourselves into war that's been going on for thirty years... what's the numbers?" Nick asked Agent who was reading a file on his orders.

_**"50% wants to side with the Dark Guardian Council and 50% wants to side with the Guardian Council in this Galaxy... Our King is the swing vote, if you read in your history books the Golden Empire controlled our world during the rise of the Golden Empire almost Two thousand years ago... so our King has no love for the Golden Empire even though its current ruler wasn't the one who decided to seize our world... rumors say he might side with the Dark Guardian Council entirely... The Republic no longer has a fleet to blockade our territories, they're stretched as is fighting the Dark Guardian Council."**_

"So when are you picking me up, you know to put me in to the fight when it's decided?" Nick asked his handler waiting for the answer.

_**"Ah... about that... if we enter the war we'll be in it for the long run... even if we don't there is physically no way to get you off Earth..." **_Agent said in an awkward tone, causing Nick's eyes to twitch.

"What?... "Nick said with a strong growl.

_**"The Republic and Golden Empire increased their Naval security around Earth's Curtain... we can't sneak a transport to pull you out... so you may be stuck down on Earth for... a few decades I want to say?" **_

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Nick shouted at the hologram as he clenched his fists.

_**"Well we didn't know the war would progress this quickly, it was usually contained in the Sol system... but now that's not the case since they called for fleets to shore up Earth's security... look I'll see what I can do but-=-a=ra0- gaa a aop=-=-=-=…=-"**_

"Agent you're breaking up repeat... Katana fixed the fucking connection!"

_"Nick I'm trying someone is screwing with the connection on purpose."_

Nick was loudly voicing his 'concerned' words at his A.I. while he was unaware of a Technomancer aiming at him through a very advanced long range rifle.

"That's right... keep your attention to your low information AI mate, I'll make this quick."

A large explosion less than a few meters outside of Nick's position caught his attention, hearing multiple discharges of weapons. That explosion saved Nick's skull as the bullet missed him by an inch, which Nick hit the deck seeing the bullet hit the concrete wall by him.

"Damn it! …." The Technomancer swore as he moved on to another position from his building. "This is skywatcher 3 target evaded shot, repeat target evaded shot!. ….. relocating to a new position engage the Wolf Legion Agent!" The Technomancer sharpshooter shouted on his radio.

Katana immediately shut herself down to resist Technomancer hacking attempts on her connection, leaving Nick to rush down the stairs to investigate the explosion, thinking it was an attempt on his life. Nick neared the door to the exit of the building, as he reached the bar to push the door open several knocks came from the door.

"Uhh.. who's there?..." Nick asked cautiously readying his weapon which was holstered on his hip.

Without warning a Serith's hand punched a hole through the metal door grabbing Nick by the neck and squeezing it. "Stupid... ack!... Question!" Nick choked out, as the Serith pulled him through the door breaking said door.

Quickly thinking Nick drew his weapon while still being strangled by the Serith, firing off one armored piercing bullet into the Serith's helmet. Seeing the entrance and exit bullet hole the Serith just made a growling noise stating it was still alive and pissed.

"Well... Shit that usually works... but you really underestimate how determined I am when it comes with life and death situations... for the people I'm about to kill."

Nick held a detonator in his hand tossing it into the bullet hole followed by the Serith exploding and Nick being sent flying into the building. Nick's Werewolf regeneration kicked in to gear regenerating his facial structure and ribs that were damaged.

"mmmm *Snap* sff Fuck... got to watch it with those detonations..." Nick complained as he dusted himself off from the impact damage.

Several more explosions from a distance caused Nick to turn around to view the fire spreading.

"Wait... why was that thing here on Earth... that means... Oh shit! I got to head back to the others to tell them what the fuck's going on!" Nick said to himself as he prepared to make his way back.

Several Technomancer submachine gunners popped out of cover around Sgt. Nick brandishing their weapons, then firing at the Werewolf making him roll to cover.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A Technomancer shouted firing a grenade on his submachine gun.

Nick's concrete barricade was completely shredded from the shrapnel and ammunition fired at his cover, the sound of weapons being reloaded and multiple footsteps moving closer to his position. Nick opened his pack on his back taking out a folded shotgun, quickly unfolding the weapon and activating it's ammunition dispenser. Hopping out of cover Nick dispatched two technomancers, while the others began unloading on the marine with full burst. Nick was finding it difficult to avoid the Technomancer fire power as their targeting systems were superior to most known A.I.'s in the Universe. Nick fired off another shell grazing an elite Technomancer shield.

"Are you Shiting me?!" Nick yelled seeing the shield recharging.

Four rounds went into nick chest throwing him over another concrete barricade.

"Tango down!" One Technomancer shouted as he approached the downed target.

Nick's regenerative ability kicked into gear causing him to jump to catch the hostiles off guard, firing off another wave of shells hitting multiple targets.

"Essential one, I repeat Essential one! target took several rounds and is still standing, open up on the fucking bastard!" The technomancer ordered over the radio.

Nick quick reloaded his shotgun and was about to dispatch another group of Technomancers, but they already organized a effective firing line emptying their magazines into Nick hitting everywhere on his upper torso.

Nick fell over the concrete barricade hiding his body in plain sight, the Technomancers dropped their guards seeing their target is down once again. The concrete barricade was thrown like bullet into the group throwing them around the construction yard.

Bullets fell out of Sgt. Nick's body as his regenerative ability reacted healing him from the assault.

"What the fuck?! …. This fucker is not going down! I think we're dealing with something else..."

**"Essential One, this Linux Prime... chase the target possible Werewolf, switch to Silver ammunition."**

"WILCO! Switch to Silver settings!" Essential one yelled out.

Technomancers began switching their weapons, materializing a new weapon.

"Oh Shit!" Nick shouted while throwing another detonator to break off the chase.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Eight Hours later...**

**5:39 AM/Tokyo...**

Nick was in an abandoned building on the top floor prying out silver bullets from his arm, seeing the bullets counteract with his healing abilities.

"God Damn it... I was so close! I couldn't even fucking make it back to the portal!... Now where the Fuck am I... I..I could activate Katana for a few seconds... though they'd trace the connection putting me in the same situation..."

Nick's instincts told him to turn to his right seeing the sniper brandishing a rifle several feet from him.

"Well there you are you blasted Dingo... been tracking you all across this Urban Jungle... you're a sly one I'll give you that, but no one out runs a skywatcher... lucks run out mate, any last words?" Skywatcher 3 asked Nick who straightened up from the box he was sitting on.

"Yeah just one..." Nick said calmly turning to face his shooter.

In a flash the young Marine threw his combat knife right at his rifle throwing it up causing Skywatcher 3 to instinctively fire his gun emptying half his ammunition in the magazine.

Nick was on Skywatcher no less than one second, engaging in hand to hand combat which Nick was very proficient at. An underhook threw the Skywatcher near the window of the building, the two unholstered their hand guns firing at each other moving different directions.

"Can't stop us Mate! We're to deep to stop now!" Skywatcher said under his high tech helmet.

"What the Fuck are you talking about?! And how the Fuck did you get on Earth?!" Nick barked back firing off three rounds into the Skywatcher's barricade.

"It won't matter in a few weeks, once we find the 8th Wielder and Complete the Obelisks! as for getting on to Earth Trade Secret!" Skywatcher yelled back firing off a smoke canister.

Smoke began to fill the room, cutting Nick's sight off.

"You being a werewolf and all, I came prepared! This is no ordinary smoke Dingo, this has Salt and Vinegar scent in the air, blocking out your senses for Sight and Smell meaning you'd have to rely on hearing!" Skywatcher yelled through the heavy white smoke.

**"Skywatcher 3 this is Nano Helo nine, in position and prepared to engage, how copy?" **Nano Helo nine asked Skywatcher 3 over the intercom.

Skywatcher 3 targeted Sgt. Nick through his interface on his helmet targeting the Werewolf, to the stealth helo.

**"Roger engaging!" **Nano Helo nine confirmed his orders.

The Technomancer Helo uncloaked firing off several thousand rounds ripping apart the room, Nick's senses kicked in to high gear causing him to serpentine out of the building to the next bordering building through the window. The Helo shifted hovered over the next building continue ripping the foundation of the entire top floor to pieces, Nick getting hit with shrapnel couldn't get a shot on the vehicle without being blown to pieces.

Nick activated his AI, for immediate assistance.

"Katana, emergency! reroute for a quick exit!" Nick yelled getting ready to bust through to the outside window.

_**"Hold on... There should be a sudden drop in this facility 50 Meters..."**_

The sudden drop was a manhole, dropping Nick into the bottom of the sewer route.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

8:23 PM...

Heavy gunfire could be seen in an office building as Nick was throwing tables and computers at his opponents. Nick has resorted to conserving ammunition due to the fact he can't use the enemies own weapons against them, they're DNA locked to their use. To make matters worse for Nick he was out of explosives forcing to fight in CQB combat.

"ARGH! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE LAW ENFORCEMENT!?" Nick yelled out dodging a barrage of bullets being fired at his cover.

"Oh don't worry about it, we called them in saying it's being taken care of!" A Technomancer taunted Nick, while firing off a explosive canister.

Seeing the hopeless situation Nick made a break for the windows, shattering it as he used the full force of his body. Nick plummeted to the ground, hitting the concrete with an impact gust and a large crack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The main command center for the Technomancer and Necromancer Coalition was in full alert from the Wolf Legion Agent.

"Okay people, People! What do we know about this man right here?" A Technomancer official asked showing Sgt. Nick's picture on an holographic emulator.

"I seen his face before, he was with Tsukune Aono... this man has a large Necromancer body count... if this gets out to his friends and or the Wolf Legion... our operation will be in complete jeopardy!" A Necromancer master called out to the others.

"We'll send a Cracked division of Technomancer Elites, he'll be down before the next day ends... Skywatchers will be present as well... In the meantime the Necromancers need to triple the speed of the construction of the Obelisks as well as searching for the 8th Wielder... time is not on our side." The official stated as he began initiating his orders through his holo interface.

One Necromancer Master looked at Nick's photo with interest, folding his skeletal hands together while his skeletal face gave off a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**11:24 AM**

Nick on recon began to scout out a strange structure being constructed... he felt cold around it, like a certain pull was coming from it.

_What the Fuck's going on here?! Okay whatever these freaks are building... I'm fucking tearing it down!_

Nick however adept in his explosives and demolition of key areas, was not prepared for the heavy security detail, with his current equipment he has. His thought was to cause the material to combust around the Spire shaped Obelisk, though because of the Technomancer advanced combat units... he was unable to proceed, and now was on the run from interceptors of the combined forces of the Necromancer Elites and Technomancer Elites.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

11:00 PM...

Several squads down and Nick running with multiple wounds, in short Nick messed up... with years of training and discipline, Nick could not navigate his way back to the Dimension without this unholy alliance cutting him off at every turn, for three days he's been stuck in the heart of Tokyo's Industry. Nick's previous battles with Necromancers were mixed between Easy and Moderate... but these soldiers were well trained, elite, fearless, their tactics were well executed.

Nick ran across the barely lit streets of Tokyo, his right hand clenching on his left side above his kidney from a bullet hole caused by a silver bullet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Nick quietly said in pain as he continued to make some distance from his near fatal encounter.

Nick turned a corner off the street and straight into an alley way, resting against the buildings wall taking a moment of peace. Nick stuck his right index and thumb fingers into the wound prying out the bent silver bullet lodged firmly in the muscles, just missing a vital organ from the very ammunition designed to take out werewolves.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen... in all the places why here?..." Nick cringed as he finally pulled the bullet out.

Hearing footsteps approach his position, Nick's Green eyes lit up seeing the hostile forces approach from both sides of the alleyway, followed by the sound of weapons being aimed and loaded at him. Even in the face of danger, Nick only smirked raising his handgun standing up straight as the hostile closed on his position.

"Let's fucking do this!" Nick shouted loudly in the alleyway.

_**BANG!**_

Quickly scaling the wall with his werewolf speed he narrowly avoided the oncoming barrage of bullets and projectiles being shot at him. Nick reaching the rooftops began to jump from building to building, leaving the clusterfuck of enemies shortly behind him.

_Ha! you guys are good, but I'm bet-_

A silver Bullet was shot into Nick's right knee which made Nick fall flat on his face, another bullet hit his spine paralyzing him.

_WHAT?!_

"There you are you blasted Dingo!" Sky Watcher 3 yelled out as he strapped his rifle on his back.

_Oh not you! _

"You are a slippery one mate, but Sky Water 3 always get his target..."

Sky Watcher smiled under a skull painted helmet, he used his foot to turn Nick on his back while he crouched down sticking a blade to his neck, while preparing to take his dog tags.

"Now don't worry... I'll make this as quick as possible." Sky Watcher 3 promised.

Nick waited for the silver blade to plunge into his throat, however his end was stopped when a Master Necromancer appeared behind the Technomancer elite.

"Hold your blade..." The Skeletal figure said with a emotionless tone.

"What? This is my target, I got him fair and square!"

"Run along now, I'll deal with this agent..." The Master Necromancer ordered the Technomancer, who gave out a huff before walking away from Nick's body.

"Now... Orion descendant... let's strike a _**deal**_... hmhmhmhmhmhm..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Okay this covers where Nick has been, but what will become of him as he returns to his friends?**_

_**-Reviews needed!**_

_**-Starknight'Renegade (*)**_


	20. Chapter 20: Time, Patience, and Effort!

Tsukune was relaxing late at night, in the men's vacant bath house from the pain of Michael's training. Seeing the steam cloud up in the room, Tsukune submerged half his head in the hot water.

"This feels nice... My arm's feeling better as well, I need to take my mind off of the training and just relax." Tsukune said to himself as he stretched his arms in the bath.

"I'd sure hope so Tsukune, I think we all deserve a little relaxation." Omote replied to Tsukune, making him turn around to see Omote wrapped around a bath towel.

"Well if tomorrow is going to be anything like today, then we should rest up." Tsukune stated with his mind still not realizing, that Omote was in the bath house with him.

Omote sat at the ledge of the bath right by Tsukune's backside. "Well whatever happens, Tsukune, know that we're with you to the end... especially me.. " With that said Omote began to blush leaving Tsukune with a smile.

"Thanks that means a lot to me." Tsukune said while still not realizing Omote was in a towel.

"You're welcome Tsukune..." Omote replied followed by a giggle.

"... GAH! Omote what are you doing here?!" Tsukune yelled from the top of his lungs.

"Well I wanted to spend some time with you, I hope you don't mind... " Omote replied as she took out a bottle converting the water to a herbal pink water. Omote spent no time to waste as she unraveled her towel around her body. Omote stepped in the herbal bath sitting right by Tsukune who was completely red and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Yahahoo! Hey there Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted as she flew right into the water, landing right on to his lap bearing all. Kurumu wrapped her arms around Tsukune pressing her breasts against Tsukune's chest. Now two of his lovers were in the bath house, causing Tsukune to freak out. "Ku-Kurumu?!" Tsukune managed to stutter out, while leaving Omote feeling the cold shoulder as Kurumu was being affectionate like this around Tsukune. "Tsukune my destined one I hope you don't mind that I spend some quality time with you, after all the two of us deserve some relaxation from Michael's torment?... Hey! What's the big idea Omote?!" Kurumu shouted at Omote with a glare.

"I should ask the same thing from you, Kurumu! I was here first!" Omote shouted back at Kurumu who was still clinging to Tsukune. Omote wrapped her arms around his right arm pressing her body against his, leaving Tsukune to be caught in the middle of Kurumu's and Omote's fight. With all the chaos happening, Ruby managed to sneak in pulling him away from the two. Noticing Tsukune was pulled away from their fight, Omote and Kurumu turned around to face the thief. "RUBY!" Both Kurumu and Omote shouted at Ruby who had her hands around Tsukune's chest while was behind him giving off a smirk towards the two. "Honestly you two bicker and fight like two little girls, that's not what Tsukune needs... he needs a woman's touch.." Ruby stated while leaving the two to just about charge over to Ruby and throttle her. "And what would you know about a woman's touch?" Moka said to Ruby pushing her to the end of the bath, who then grabbed Tsukune pressing his body to hers. "If it was up to me none of you would be able to be with Tsukune!" Moka pointed at the three which got them to set aside their current rivalry and aim their hatred towards Moka.

A splash in the water, followed by Kokoa gasping for air caught the attention of the occupants in the bath house. "You tell them big sister!" Kokoa stated as she went by Moka who had a tight grip around Tsukune. Moka with her right hand pinched the bridge of her nose with a slight irritated expression on her face. "Kokoa... what are you doing here?" Moka asked Kokoa as she stepped in front of the two. "I'm going to help beat down the competition!" Kokoa replied as she got into a combat stance. With tensions at an all time high none of them noticed Mizore slipping into the bath swiping Tsukune from Moka's grip. "You bunch sure are heated up in here, allow me to cool down this situation." With that said Mizore froze the entire bath leaving her victims to become frozen ice sculptures in place.

_Cold!_

Mizore saw her work of art, as the entire bath house was frozen solid while her boyfriend Tsukune was trapped in a frozen throne. Tsukune immediately used his abilities to warm the area around him, melting his frozen prison/throne. Sighing from the sudden comfort rush from not being frozen solid, Mizore just gave off a heated exhale as she leaned in to Tsukune resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Oh Tsukune, the heat doesn't bother me as long as I'm with you, I can survive with this temperature." Mizore told Tsukune, leaving her skin to pigment in to a pinkish hue. Tsukune was about to ask if Mizore was okay being in the hot water he melted around the two, but a shattering of ice around Moka cut him off. Moka released a wave of her own physical energy shattering the entire bath that was frozen solid, freeing every one.

_I just wanted to Relax!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\While Tsukune was busy trying to survive the battle of the baths, Yukari was sleeping in Alexis's bed soundly by Alexis curled up against her body. Yukari began talking in her sleep saying something a innocent child would say causing her to form a smile on her face... then something not so innocent involving Alexis, Omote/Moka, Tsukune, and herself, which caused her eyes to shift on Yukari, then slowly back to her reading material. Alexis was reading instead her previous book a combat efficiency journal. Alexis's curtains moved slightly when the wind rushed through the night air catching her attention for a mid second, before going back to her book. Alexis eyes shifted to a reptilian pupil as her eyes shifted to the ceiling of her room. Alexis got up from her bed drawing her rapier from the side of her bed, she continued to scan the room.

"I know you're here... come on out..." Alexis said still scanning the room, for the intruder. From the window a dart hit Alexis's neck causing her to immediately remove the dart from her neck, feeling the effect immediately, her senses and energy became weakened from the dart shot at her. A knight in black steel dropped down from the ceiling bearing the Crimson Dragon insignia on his chest plate signaling Alexis, he was sent from Ash's forces.

"Shit!" Alexis cursed preparing to conjure an electric attack to stun the knight, but only found the knights foot to her gut as she went out the open window. Alexis while still in mid air was kicked down by a Dark Guardian, the strength of the kick sent her to the ground like a speeding bullet. Alexis rolled over to the right as the Dark Guardian and Knight brought their blades smacking her previous location. Alexis quickly got on her feet, as her opponents readied their weapons. Alexis gave the two a hateful glare as she stuck her weapon in the ground while moving both her hands in a grasping motion manipulating the gravity around their necks lifting them in mid air. Before Alexis could execute her attackers two red glowing pressurized elements the size of marbles flew right at her causing an moderate size explosion sending her flying. Alexis eyes began to lose it's natural crimson color, shifting into a brownish color, Alexis began being bombarded with a killer migraine headache, placing her left palm on her forehead she needed to some distance from the hostiles.

Alexis levitated in mid air to get a good look at her new opponent but was unable as she was kicked down by a female Dark Guardian who's hood was down revealing a caucasian brown haired ponytail with a green left eye and a red right. Alexis struggled to get up as the attacker was standing on her back, Alexis quickly used an energy transfer moving her in a black smoking substance several meters away from them, while conjuring her arcane attack in mid transfer. Purple and blue electricity currents were being shot from the tips of her fingers while charging the attack in her palms in an instantaneous motion. The Knight was thrown back from the attack, while the three Dark Guardians in the electric storm were holding fast against Alexis's arcane attack. The middle Dark Guardian looked at his two comrades nodding at each of them, while taking Alexis's attack holding it at bay while the others drew their weapons, charging at Alexis. Quickly Alexis threw an Electrical wave throwing them off their feet, giving Alexis the tactical advantage. Three arrows came firing out of the trees hitting Alexis in her chest throwing her off her feet. Alexis leaned her head up only to be put down by two spears trapping her neck from moving. The drugs injected into her from the dart had taken its effect on Alexis making her spent from the substance.

"Why did Lord Ash send us here, aren't the 34th Dark Legion supposed to take care of these rabble... I mean sending elites to bring her ass back to him?" The Female Dark Guardian stated, leaving Alexis to realize that these Dark Guardians were Mirrored versions of the Sentinels.

"Because Lord Ash doesn't trust Imperator Dominic, there are too many followers of Michael in the Dark Guardian Council... Even if he did fou-" The Dark Guardian Ceased as Michael landed in the middle of them sending a powerful energy wave throwing them all around the area. Michael pointed his right palm at Alexis enveloping her body with a dark aura, cleansing her body of the drug used to weaken her, Alexis got up quickly to join her former master in melee.

"Fuck... the rumors were true..." The Female Dark Guardian stated, as she readied her hidden switch blades around her wrists. "Legend or not, he can still be killed engage the Elder Guardian!" The Captain Dark Guardian ordered. Michael's black eyes color turned to red, then a glowing white leaving the sky to light up in a lightning storm, striking his attackers. Michael drew his blade breaking masterfully combating each Dark Guardian with ease. The Dark Guardians jumped back from the two, they immediately threw a combination of energy and elemental attacks at Michael. in the smoke from the blast, several different colored attacks originated from the pillar of smoke striking multiple Dark Guardians. The area around the two immediately became a battlefield, as both sides were engaging in heavy conflict. Michael and Alexis were back to back fighting defensively from the hit and run tactics the enemy was developing, the two knew that they were probing for an immediate chink in their defensive position, and at this rate they'd find it.

Abandoning their position, Michael and Alexis jump forty meters in the air for a plan of action, with seconds to spare from the Dark Guardians reaching their position in the air, Michael threw Alexis down to the ground breaking sound barrier. Michael summoned an electrical storm directing the lightning towards Alexis to strike at the attackers in the air. From the instantaneous electrical attacks paralyzing their healing abilities for a moment, Michael with his sword unsheathed began taking out the airborne Dark Guardians using the Lightning to travel at immense speed.

Multiple bodies hit the ground with a loud thud, any remaining Dark knights fell to Alexis quickly seeing their Dark Guardians who could effectively combat her were taken out of the picture. Michael slammed down to the ground, scanning the area for any more intruders that posed any real threat. Michael's eyes stopped when he saw the female Dark Guardian bleeding heavily from the wound on her back clawing at the ground trying to get away. Michael and Alexis approached the crawling downed Dark Guardian, Michael placed his boot on her back, causing her to yell out in pain from the wound caused by his Elder Sword.

"Going somewhere?" Michael asked the Dark Guardian, who turned around on her back to spit at his cloak. "Screw... You..." The Dark Guardian spat at Michael who just crouched downed putting his right hand around the Dark Guardian's neck constricting her air flow as he pulled her up from the ground. "Charming... Now I really don't like it when people attack my friends and apprentices." Michael said with disgusted tone. "That right? …. well looks like you'll be engaging your former apprentices soon."

"What's she talking about?" Michael asked Alexis, who immediately remembered about the 34th Dark Legion. "She was talking about the 34th Dark Legion tasked on taking us on... it's occupied with an Elite fighting unit commanded by Dominic... your followers Michael..."Alexis informed her friend and Master.

"Is this true?" Michael asked with a serious tone, as he shook her by the neck.

"Achk.. Yes... Lord Ash want's complete loyalty, or face punishment for suspected treason against the Dark Council... he wants your followers to kill you... and... bring her back alive..."

"...Wh-why does Ash want me?" Alexis asked semi shocked and confused tone.

"I don't know the reason why... maybe he wants to use you as leverage in the War to get your cousin's attention, or maybe he just wants to get into your panties." The Dark Guardian confessed, leaving images to form in her head of a reality where Ash got that wish, showing Alexis and him in mid coitus. Picturing those images in her head, gave Alexis a flustered look along with a disgusted look as well. "A-absolutely Not! Never in a million years!" Alexis yelled at the Dark Guardian, who smiled seeing she pinched a nerve on Alexis.

"Ignore her Alexis... Now as for you..." Michael's eyes fixated on the Dark Guardian's frail form, seeing she swallowed her dry saliva"What do you plan to do with her Michael?" Alexis asked Michael who was obviously interested in what he had in store for her. "I'm going to see what information I can squeeze out of her... you should probably head back to bed... We'll have a group meeting with the others Tomorrow at dawn." Michael told Alexis, leaving her to step back as a flash of light covered Michael and the Dark Guardian teleporting them somewhere else. Alexis rubbed the back of her neck then stretched out her muscles.

_I just wanted to Relax..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Several Hours later... 5: 30 AM

Tsukune's eyes slowly opened waking up viewing his ceiling, he realized he was in his room and it was very early in the morning.

_Man... what a nightmare, the girls battle in the bath house... well it was only a dream._

Tsukune turned his head to his right seeing Omote with him on the floor under a blanket, but Omote was not the only one by him, or even on him for that matter. The entire bath house occupants from his supposed nightmare was in matter a fact completely true, Tsukune just face palmed himself leaving a red mark on his face.

_How the Hell did I get back to my room?! …. Wait... Omote's... Naked!_

Tsukune's mind went a blur as he was mentally taking pictures of her body, he stopped when Omote's eyes opened up smiling and scooting closer to Tsukune.

"Morning Tsukune..." Omote whispered, leaving Tsukune to lean in kissing her causing Ruby to fall off his body and on to the floor, still asleep from her head being clonked. Omote mounted Tsukune's body letting the covers fall off of her back, she sat down on him.

"Tsukune... I'm ready..." Omote leaned down to whisper in his ears, with Tsukune reacting like a eager teenager placing scenarios in his head. His window blew open with Yukari jumping in with Alexis, both expecting him to be asleep on his bed. "Good morning Tsukune—hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha?" Yukari inhaled cutting herself off seeing Omote and Tsukune in the nude, with Omote on top of him causing Tsukune and Omote to have widened eyes looking at Yukari, while Yukari had an almost excited face with stars in her eyes. Alexis eyes widened seeing the scene on the ground, she quickly put her left hand to cover Yukari's eyes. "Nope! Too young to see that!" Alexis shouted turning Yukari to face the window, waking up the occupants in the room, sprawled out across Tsukune. "I... I'm not even going to ask what's going on here... as soon as you are all... decent, Michael wants to see you all... there was an incident last night." Alexis wrapped her arm around Yukari pulling her out with her as she dropped from the window.

"Omote!" Kurumu yelled at Omote, as she saw the position she was in with Tsukune. Alexis could hear the room being thrashed around from another fight starting. No less than a minute Tsukune was quickly dressed and out of the window rolling roughly across the ground. Tsukune turned his head up towards his room listening to the yelling.

_"Oh great he jumped out the window! You guys scared him!" _Kurumu shouted at the others, _"You're the one who jumped at him, trying to fly off with him!" _Ruby yelled at Kurumu, followed by the sound of a lamp being shattered across the window seal. _"Oh would you Shut up all of you!" _Moka yelled at them all.

Tsukune took a sigh of relief as he was safe from the confrontation that took place in his room. Alexis approached Tsukune, folding her arms across her chest giving him a raised eyebrow look. "Hehe... crazy morning... right?" Tsukune half joked seeing that it was a living Hell being the prime objective between the group of girls. "Evidently so..." Alexis said loosening her stance, calming herself from something that was on her mind.

Yukari was standing by the two with a mischievous look on her face, trying to get the two together. While Yukari was stirring schemes in her thought, Michael sensing their presence appeared in by a black smoke cloud.

"Tsukune, I hope you rested up last night... because this evening we'll continue your training tonight." Michael stated to Tsukune. The small group waited for the others arrive, first was Gin, then was the girls bruised up by their fights.

"Now that we're all here, I have bad news... A group of Dark Guardians came to this dimension last night, we managed to get information that a Legion of Dark Guardians will be sent here in four weeks... I'm going to have you all ready in two weeks.." Michael announced to the group.

"Two?" Tsukune asked Michael, with a slight disbelief in his voice, leaving Michael to nod. "with that out of the way, we can work on your weaknesses... Hold on..." Michael snapped his fingers teleporting them in to a color distorted version of the school grounds.

"Where are we?" Mizore asked.

"It's a spanning time realm... time has ultimately slowed down for these training purposes, I'm allowed to do it here... doing it anywhere else and well... it's complicated but, seconds on the outside would be hours for us in this area... Now let's get down to your weaknesses... _**Team work! Learn it or die alone!... **_my__apologies, now for singular weaknesses...__ Who to start with first, Yukari.." Hearing her name Yukari gulped her saliva. "The dropping pans on people... that can't be your only attack spell.."

"Well I don't know many aggressive like spells-" Michael raised his hand stopping her from continuing. " What I'm about to explain is... Ruby this goes for you as well, when you lose your wand... you lose any way to defend yourself... but that is far from the truth." Michael grabbed Yukari's arm running his right index finger along the veins in her arm right to her palm of left hand.

"You are able to cast arcane arts like Alexis, Tsukune, and I, it just takes time and practice." Michael moved her palm lighting a spark with her own abilities, causing a small ember of fire to be formed which Yukari smiled seeing the flame. Michael approached Kurumu, who just took a step back seeing his form shadowing hers. "Kurumu, you consist on flight, seductiveness in the minds of men, and close combat, you need to fly fast and out of reach, to strike your target." Hearing that Kurumu summoned her wings flying up high in the sky. "How about this, I'm to high for you to reach!" Kurumu yelled down at him, leaving Michael to hold his palm up in the air almost at a grasping motion pointing at Kurumu. Kurumu felt an unnatural force grab her bringing her down to the ground.

"If you're too high, I can manipulate the gravity around your form grabbing you, don't let your enemy get a lock on your form... or it's curtains for you. Work on that, I'll need to develop some sort of armor for you... but we'll get to that later." Michael moved on to Mizore, studying her form while Mizore patiently awaited for Michael's comments on her. "Mizore, instead of turning your appendages to weapons, why not summon an ice weapon while summoning a type of armor, to protect you momentarily from flame based attacks." Hearing about an Ice type of armor, she would ask her Father about it, he knows how to do an Ice Armor based ability to protect his body. Michael moved over to Moka. "Hand to hand is nice and all, but what happens when your enemy is armed with a blade like mine?" The question caused an irritated expression to be formed on her face. "Simple I'll disarm them."

"Is that right?..." Michael replied drawing his sword holding it with his right hand. "Then by all means stop my blade from coming near your neck." Michaels blade began to slowly make its way to Moka, who in turn grabbed his hand hoping that her strength would impede him... her strength against Michael, failed by all means as his hand was still moving slowly as he held his blade.. his hand wasn't even showing any resistant from her strength. Putting both hands on his holding the blade she mustered all her strength shaking his hand, like vibrations. The Blade was now touching her neck, which came to a surprise for Moka leaving her to withdraw her hand and Michael to sheath his blade.

**(In this series Mizore's species both female and male can command Ice based abilities.)**

"You go up against a Dark Guardian with strength, you won't stop his or her blade... the best thing you can do is counter and evade them... whether you like it or not the weapon won't be stopped, you need to work on your strength and work on swordsmanship, you're getting a blade... I'll forge one for you later, and as for your attire during battle with weapons... this simply won't due... I have some armor that might suit your needs, I'll retrieve it from one of my vaults later."

Michael moved to Omote giving her a dead stare, making Omote feel very small standing in his shadow.

"You... what you did in that fight trying to attack me blindly... that was the saddest thing I've ever seen. Go talk to your other self and get some training from her... worst comes to worst... practice archery." Omote exhaled as Michael walked away from her making his approach at Gin.

"You expend your energy to much, making critical points in your body easy to disrupt find a center point and concentrate on the core techniques: Speed, Strength, Agility, Awareness... Werewolves have their own instincts to warn them you just need to wake up yours. Then you need to work on defensive combat."

Walking to Kokoa, he had very little to criticism for her strategy was sound but needed improvement. While Tsukune observed Michael talking to Kokoa about her form of strategy, something was bothering Michael... like he felt rushed maybe even a bit worried, the same thing could be seen on Alexis's expression placed on her face... something was off.

"-and Tsukune.. Several areas you were off, you have yet to unlock your full potential you have locked inside you. Now for the next few days I'm going to pull it right out during training, you need to learn how to fully operate your powers effectively out in the field or you're no use to anyone. Your swordsmanship will need to be worked on before the two of us train with the our swords, hand to hand needs to be worked on as well... Arcane abilities sloppy, defensive techniques lacking... , strength could use some adjustments, and other minor details that could easily be fixed... this is the beginning stage the first step, where you will be molded perfecting each area you are lacking, follow every step I give out and we should get you through to the final stage in no time."

Michael approached Alexis standing by her, leaving the others to watch the two. "Now Alexis and I are going to leave this dimension with you all trapped here for about three hours, which will be like three seconds for us..., practice with eachother... don't kill eachother please. Farewell!"

Alexis and Michael disappeared from the Dimension, leaving the others to just sigh from the hours they're going to have to put in to this reality.

_So three hours huh... Well I wonder how we should begin our training, should we work on speed and agility or maybe-_

Moka cracked her knuckles causing the group to shiver as she approached Tsukune with a neutral expression. Tsukune looking at Moka began to hesitantly and slowly back up from her approach.

"Uh Moka... what are you doing?" Tsukune asked as he bumped into a distorted tree.

"We have three hours, and I'm not going to waste it by standing around doing nothing. Now Defend Yourself!" Moka threw strong side kick striking Tsukune's side throwing him off balance on to the ground.

Tsukune shifted in to battle mode, his eyes dyed red as he got back on his feet going in to a combat stance. Moka began bombarding hand to hand attacks on Tsukune as he tried to block all her attacks, however his body received sharp sensors of pain from Moka. The last strike Moka Delivered sent Tsukune sliding against the dirt kneeling down on his right knee as he placed his left hand on his left leg. Tsukune got up from his kneeling position while the other approached him to see if he was okay, Tsukune's abilities were already kicking in healing him from the attacks.

"Tsukune..." Omote said to him seeing if he was alright, which Tsukune turned to her with a calm demeanor. "I'm fine... Listen I need you to all gang up on me and give me your all, don't hold back I need this kind of odds stacked up against me." Tsukune ordered his friends getting back in to an aggressive stance.

"Tsukune I can't possibly bring myself to attack you my destined one!" Kurumu yelled out in the group while Tsukune's Girlfriends shared a similar point of view, except Moka who just stood between the two readying herself for Tsukune's request.

"Tsukune I die before I try to hurt you..." Mizore said, while feeling embarrassed for saying that in front of the others.

"If I bring an aggressive action towards you, well we might just end back in that dimension and well it's a long story..." Ruby said being lost in the memory for kissing Tsukune.

"You won't mind that I'm going to give it my all and beat the living Hell out of you?" Kokoa asked Tsukune readying herself for the battle.

Tsukune knew Gin and Yukari were going to give in to the request but the others wouldn't without the fear of making him hate them. Tsukune needed to get them to cooperate and they weren't going to fight him without any incentive to his request."Listen Girls... to the one who does the most damage to me, I'll spend the entire day with that person..."

A window shattering moment hit, Moka, Omote, Kokoa, Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu, no longer were they afraid of causing harm their stances were aggressive as they were preparing to hurt Tsukune so much that, it'd knock him out.

Without warning Moka and Kokoa began assaulting Tsukune leaving Tsukune to block and dodge as he backed up. Moka knocked the wind out of him hitting him in the gut, leaving Kurumu to swoop in grabbing Tsukune by the arms twirling him around throwing him into the ground, the impact gust was powerful but Tsukune persisted as he landed on his feet. Kurumu went for a swooping attack.

_Gravitational Manipulation..._

Holding up his right hand Tsukune aimed at Kurumu's form swishing his right hand to his left throwing her in that direction. Vines wrapped around Tsukune, immediately causing Tsukune to struggle and Ruby was holding him steady. Gin charged in to the fray tackling Tsukune in a savage rush from his Werewolf form. Tsukune summoned a fire aura burning both Gin and Ruby's incantation. Mizore's attacks were brutal several pillars of Ice spawned from the ground knocking him around while Omote jumped on a pillar punching him into the air. Tsukune was hardly delivering any of his attacks because of his friends not giving him an inch of fighting space.

Moka's kick to the face sent Tsukune flying a few meters into the ground. Tsukune's got up from a crouching position breathing heavily his eyes starting to shift from Red crimson to pure black with red color on the outside. Tsukune tightened his fists taking a deep breath then shouting in the air with a loud battle cry. "RAARRRRGH! MY TURN!"

Tsukune with inhumane speed charged in to the group jumping right in the middle of their formation, immediately moving towards Tsukune to restrain him, Tsukune brought his left foot down slamming it into the ground causing a tremor throwing everyone around. Gin charged grabbing a hold of Tsukune, but Tsukune countered this by grabbing his hand intertwining his fingers with his claws struggling over the grab. Tsukune surprisingly brought Gin to his knees punching the absolute shit out of his wolf face, Moka moved punching Tsukune in the back making him slouch over Gin, while Kokoa kicked him in the face.

Tsukune slammed the back of his head in to Moka's face, then grabbing Kokoa throwing her at her sister Moka who was already falling back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexis and Michael waited exactly three seconds before returning to the time dimension, the scene was as expected destruction almost everywhere. The participants in the training were scattered everywhere on the ground exhausted from the training including Tsukune who had multiple injuries all over his body.

"You see I told you this was a good Idea, no deaths Alexis... as far as I can tell..."

It took several minutes for everyone to get their bearings before departing to the normal dimension.

"So we were really gone for three seconds?" Omote asked Michael seeing as the dimension they were in was three hours of intense combat. "Yes three hours in there equals three seconds out here, I hope you were training hard and not fooling around in there, because you're all being sent back there for one hold minute tomorrow."

Everyone stopped hearing what Michael said, that would be sixty hours in that weird dimension. "WHAT?!" Everyone but Alexis shouted causing Michael to smile under his hood as he walked away from the demoralized gang.

_**Several Hours later...**_

"So Tsukune you seem troubled? How can I help?" Michael asked Tsukune who had a serious face as he paced his own room.

"Michael I need your help... It's important too." Hearing Tsukune say those exact words peaked his interests. "Shoot, and I'll see if it's my power to help."

"If you can make this reality... " Michael was trying to see where Tsukune was going with this. "Yes?" "Well... would it be possible, to send me to a battle through your memories? For training purposes..."

"…. I can do something better..." Michael got off the desk signaling Tsukune to follow him. As the two made their way outside of school grounds. The area around the two began to distort becoming blurred, they were in the time spanning realm again.

"Wait why are we here?" Tsukune asked seeing this isn't what he wanted, Michael removed his hood, inhaling through his nostrils readying himself.

"Tsukune, what I'm about to put you through will scar you I will not lie... I'm sending you to a time where I lived, on a gruesome battlefield that I fought almost fifteen hundred years ago. we're in this stasis because you will be gone for quite some time, you will be surrounded by death, destruction, and utter chaos. Saving and or Killing any one in that time will not affect the present, it's not that kind of ability where you can change your future. Should you die upon the field of battle, you will reappear here unharmed, may this battle help you prepare yourself for your training."

"Can you... tell me about this battle?" Tsukune asked scared for what he was going to be put through.

"Certainly... The War of Falaris IV during the Rise of the Golden Empire, you will be the invading force fighting the Fox Kingdoms. Keep moving, don't slow down for any reason, arrows rain down continuously from their mountainous defenses. Now when I send you back in this time, you will be placed in front of a large tent, enter it and introduce yourself as a Veteran Warlord they'll place you in the Vanguard battalion, the first ones to be thrown into the battle, I can't tell you anything else Tsukune you need to figure the rest out. "

Tsukune closed his eyes as Michael conjured a Golden light, everything went dark and quiet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**(Rise of the Golden Empire Segment)**

**Falaris IV – Contested World -**

_**Fifteen Hundred Years ago...**_

Tsukune appeared in a huge military camp, bearing many banners of the Golden Dragon on the black standard. He was placed in front of a large command tent just as Michael said he would.

_Okay here goes nothing..._

Tsukune pushed the tent open, passing through the fabric of the tent, two set of steel gauntlets stopped his advance revealing two 9 ft Huscarls in menacing looking armor.

"I'm telling you sire it's not possible!" An Golden Imperial Commander stressed out to his liege. Tsukune saw the man was yelling at a man in complete chainmail with a black surcoat bearing a Golden Dragon on it, and wearing a crown...

"The front fortifications must fall today General, I have other battles to attend for other worlds, we can't be here for too long..." King Crad looked at Tsukune signaling his Huscarls to let him through. "Yes can I help you?" Tsukune unsheathed his Elder Blood sword putting the blade in to the dirt kneeling before King Crad making the Huscarls stand back in stationary position believing he was preparing to raise his weapon towards their King.

"My lord, I'm a Veteran Warlord from a distant world, I'm here to partake in this invasion." Tsukune said playing the part in this war.

"Is that right... hmm well you seem strong enough, where do you hail from might I ask?" Crad asked Tsukune who immediately shot his eyes from hearing that question, quick thinking brought up the world. "The Second Earth..." Tsukune replied while Crad signaled Tsukune to rise.

"Then well met fellow, I welcome you to this hopefully quick battle, we will demoralize the defenders with our overwhelming manpower and brute force. I'll assign you to the advancing battalion preparing their charge." King Crad informed Tsukune as he was looking at the list of battalions. A Thane officer approached Tsukune holding a chart. "Name?"

"Tsukune Aono..." Tsukune saw the officer quickly sign the sheet before moving to a runner for orders to be sent out. The tent curtain opened revealing a hooded warrior step in catching Crad's attention, the warrior stood by Tsukune.

"Ah you finally arrive, now that you're here, the men's morale will boost!" Crad said in a happy tone. Tsukune's eyes widened as the warrior removed his hood, revealing a younger Michael.

"Apologize my lord, I was tangled in Dragon Council Politics they still wanted to debrief me from the-" "Say no more, I'll have it taken care of Michael." Crad assured the young Warlord, while signing a sheet of documents. "Heh.. My Queen 'requests' my return soon I can't hold her off anymore it seems."

"Who's this?" Michael asked seeing Tsukune who was still getting over the fact how Michael looked as young as him.

"This is Tsukune Aono he says he's a veteran Warlord from the second earth." Crad informed Michael who was busy studying Tsukune, then at his blade which was still stuck in the ground.

"That's an Elder Blood Sword, that takes impressive skill to... wait that would require Elder Blood... never mind. I am Michael Alritzon, well met fellow Warlord."

Michael held out his right hand, which Tsukune raised his left to meet his hand, but instead of shaking hands Michael grabbed his arms shaking his arm in a Warlord handshake. "Strength and Honor Brother..."

"R-right Strength and Honor!" Tsukune tightened his grip on Michael's right arm, the two released the Warlord handshake."I hope to see you on the field of battle Tsukune, we shall claim many foes this day." Michael assured Tsukune, who quickly shook his head.

Tsukune was guided a moment later to the advancement forces who were taking shelter underneath the barrier of rocks and stakes. Seeing the long large line of soldiers and warriors alike, Tsukune was spotted by a group of low ranking forces in the mix of soldiers.

"Oi look! Another Warlord!" A Fyrd announced, followed by a wave of cheers and support, which brought a smile to Tsukune's face. "Welcome to the slaughter!" A Female Warlord called out to Tsukune, from the horde of soldiers. "Honor awaits!" a Theign shouted in the formation of elites. The same female warlord approached Tsukune, she had brown ponytail hair, caucasian skin, yellow eyes, with a red tattoo around her right eye. "Welcome! Here you'll need something to drink and eat before we get sent up the mountain!" She shouted in the roars of warcry and taunts coming from the infantry as they faced the mountain. The Warlord handed Tsukune a cooked bird and some drink with it. Tsukune downed the drink and immediately turned pale from the strength of the black coffee it was... strong to say the least, feeling the effects Tsukune quickly downed the bird.

"My I hope your appetite for battle is as great as your appetite for food." She playfully teased giving him a strong pat on the back.

"Thanks... got a name?" Hearing that question she playfully slapped the back of Tsukune laughing out in the open. "Don't we all? My name is Cera Novonra'il, now you must tell me yours handsome warrior honor demands it since I told you mine!" The Warlord demanded, leaving Tsukune to give off a quick nod. "Tsukune Aono... So what's the objective-"

A rocket zoomed over head cutting Tsukune off, followed by an explosion in mid air giving off a thundering boom, that was the signal for the advance. "CHARGE! GLORY TO THE EMPIRE!" The General shouted out, followed by a thundering roar from the horde of infantry charging past the barricades moving up the terrain. The female Warlord grabbed Tsukune by the left arm dragging him into the advancing forces. Behind Tsukune he could see a mix of Cannons, Trebuchets, Balista, Long bows firing overhead into the mountains and hills.

Balls of fire rolled down the hill bringing absolute death in its wake hitting the advancing troops, Large trails of smoke from pre placed fire blocked the vision of the non Warlord troops leaving arrows from the defenders to rain down upon the unsuspecting troops. One arrow struck Tsukune in the arm, the strength of the arrow was strong enough to throw Tsukune on his back. Despite the losses the invaders continued their advance on the defenders. Tsukune jumped back up pulling the arrow out of his arm, wincing from the arrow tearing flesh with it. Two long lined formations made up of Theigns armed with kite shields, spears, swords, and axes began to charge from behind to reinforce the advancing battalion.

Hollering warcry shrieks sounded by ambush troops as they popped out of their 'fox' holes attacking the invaders. Tsukune struck one down jumping at him slicing his gullet open, setting his stomach on fire as he landed on the ground. The defenders were dressed in tannery with ghillie looking suits in different colors attacking the Empire. A duel wielding falchion defender engaged Tsukune with his comrades pushing the invaders back from their defenses. Tsukune was trying his best to deflect most of the slices but managed to get nicked a few times from the serrated edges which were purposely filed on the blade to tear into flesh. Vaulting over Tsukune the defender was about to plunge his blades into the back of Tsukune, and he would of succeeded too if it wasn't for the arrow sticking through his head compliments from the Cera's Long bow. Combat rolling over to Tsukune she placed her back against his firing off several steel arrows into the camouflaged defenders causing them to tumble down the hill.

A war painted Fox warlord knocking several fyrds out of his way as he charged the duo, caught Tsukune off guard as he slammed his hammer in to the ground cracking the foundation throwing Cera's and Tsukune's defense in to utter chaos. Tsukune swung his sword diagonally trying to kill his opponent, but quickly found the Fox Warlord's boot to his chest kicking him into the rocky ground. The Warlord brought his weapon down on the intent to crush Tsukune's rib cage, but thanks to Tsukune's quick reflexes his sword found his way in his chest first, to Tsukune's dismay the Warlord persisted even with his chest being set ablaze from the Blood Sword. Tsukune immediately conjured electrical arcane attacks from his hands shocking the warlord throwing him with force so strong cracked the hillside he hit. "Aye! Good on you, I didn't know you could use Arcane arts!" Cera congatulated while repaying the feat with a volley of fast arrows hitting multiple oncomers hoping to slip by the already tangled invaders.

The defenders failed in their ambush leaving a war cry to emit from the invaders as the continued up the hill with a siege engine battering ram charging for a hill fort gate.

"TO THE GATE! SMASH IT DOWN!" An officer yelled out hoping to speed up the advance, Tsukune saw several Theigns and Fyrd form a small Schiltrom around him as he and Cera neared the ram. Tsukune looked surprised seeing as two of them died getting towards him.

"Don't look surprised Tsukune, a single Warlord can tip the balance of a battle, we Warlords are like a power beacon, it attracts followers!" Cera encouraged Tsukune that he gave others hope.

"RAM!" The Siege engineer yelled out leaving the battering ram to swing back before striking the barricaded door to the fort. The strike caused sawdust from the wood to fall off followed by a crack from the support of the door.

"This is it men! Once the gates fall we charge in and slaughter the defenders! Honor, Gold, and Glory awaits us!" A Thane Captain yelled out followed by wave of war cries cheering for the quickening end of this battle.

"RAM!" The Siege engineer yelled again, Tsukune watched the Ram swing back slamming against the gate shaking the entire door. Tsukune's hands were shaking from the anticipation of the breach, Cera shook Tsukune's shoulder attracting his attention.

"Hey Tsukune! Whatever happens, stick close and I'll see you when this is all over!" Cera said to Tsukune wishing him the best in the battle whatever the outcome.

"COME ON BREAK GODDAMNIT! RAM!" The Siege Engineer shouted leaving the crew to swing the ram back again striking the gate dead center in the middle busting a large hole in it. "ONE MORE TIME HEAVE!" The crew grabbed a hold of the ram pulling it back as far as they could. "RAM!" The battering ram forced down on the damaged gate breaking it open.

"For the King!" was shouted out in the horde of infantry leaving the gateway to flood in with dozens of soldiers at a time colliding with the defenders of the fort. Tsukune began striking several defenders down while evading arrows on the ramparts of the fort, Cera followed close behind firing off waves of arrows in to the defenders each arrow hitting vital areas on the body.

"Slaughter these foxes back in to the mountain pass!" A Fyrd yelled out, striking his hand axe in the base of a defenders skull.

A vicious canine like growl emitted from one of the barracks in the fort, smashing through the foundation was a fifteen meter white fox with several flaming tails.

"ELDER FOX! DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" Hearing that the invaders erected a shield wall pointing their weapons up to hold off the hostile Elder Fox.

The Elder Fox growled at the invaders breathing fire from it's mouth. _"Trespassers! SFFF DEFIELERS! MURDERERS! DIE!" _The Elder Fox shouted out in his Elder Fox form.

Tsukune charged in to take on the beast swinging his sword catching the Elder Fox's attention, the Elder Fox swiped at Tsukune throwing him in to the Shield wall shaking the formation. Tsukune got back on his feet but too late to react as the Elder Fox jumped up in to the air, slamming the formation throwing the invaders around like rag dolls. Three arrows struck the Elder Fox's neck, snapping his neck in the direction Cera. Cera pulled seven arrows from her quiver preparing for a quick volley. Without a moment's notice for Cera, the Elder Fox grabbed Cera with his teeth crushing her bones in her abdomen shaking her around violently before throwing her in to what was left in the formation.

"CERA!" Tsukune shouted seeing her bloodied form roll across the bloodied ground of the fort. Tsukune's eyes immediately shifted in to Rage mode charging at the Elder Fox. The Elder Fox brought his paw slamming down as Tsukune got with in striking distance. Tsukune dodged the attack bringing his blade in to the Elder Fox's left paw keeping him in place. Angered by Tsukune's actions the Elder Fox tried to take out Tsukune in a similar way he finished off his last challenger, but this time Tsukune grabbed the Elder by the head struggling to keep him from sharing the same fate as Cera. The Elder Fox was digging his teeth in to Tsukune trying to get a hold of his body, but Tsukune brought the strength of a freight train slamming into the Elder Fox's snout smashing him in to the ground. Shooting up from the ground he took Tsukune with him in the air reverting back to his Human form. He had bleach white hair caucasian skin, silver eyes, polar bear snow armor, armed with an axe and dagger.

Tsukune pulled the blade that was still sunk in the hand of the Elder Fox Warlord, blocking the attacks from parrying to counter striking. The Elder Fox Warlord brought the force of his weapons down on Tsukune striking his sword sending him down in the Fort's courtyard. Tsukune while in rage mode allowed the Elder Fox Warlord's axe to strike his shoulder, but Tsukune in this rage form ignored the pain driving his blade right in to the Elder Fox Warlord's throat, leaving blood to spew out, while igniting it a fire. Tsukune brought his right foot against the Fox's knee bringing him down while vaulting over him, Tsukune brought his hands around the Fox's neck breaking it then pulling his head off his body. Tsukune quickly returned to his original self moving over to Cera's body which was slumped over a corpse. Cheers could be heard and victory cries as the defending fort fell to the invaders, giving them an access to other forts. Tsukune ignored the victory cries turning Cera over to face him, her mouth was leaking blood and her eyes were struggling to stay open. Cera weakly moved her right hand to caress his face leaving Tsukune to lean in to her hand.

"Luvmah Ni fah zey Zeymah, luvmah fah oblaan fod til los nid zos wah krif..." Cera said leaning up locking her bloodied lips to his kissing Tsukune before falling limp in his arms chest ceasing to move.

**(Translation: ****Cry Not for me Brother, cry for the end when there are no more to fight...)**

Several troops approached Tsukune bowing their hands down for respect, while Michael placed his hand right hand on Tsukune's right shoulder. Without a moment's notice Tsukune was back in his original timeline in the Time Dimension, giving out a surprise gasp.

"Tsukune are you alrig-" "Cera Novonra'il! What happened to her?! Did she die in that battle?" Tsukune cut Michael off from asking about his well being to query about the Warlord who died. "Cera Novonra'il? That name sounds familiar... Tsukune you know being in that time you can't save anyone who died in this time li-" "Tell me! I need to know... did she die in that battle, against that giant white fucking fox?!" Tsukune yelled out, remembering Cera dying in his arms.

"If I recall, she was transferred to another rotation in the Imperial Army... she survived that battle yes... Tsukune you can't get attached to people in that time... you can't change their fates... believe me I tried several times, trying to change my past... it just can't be done."

"Can you send me back to that battle again, I want to fight?" Tsukune asked with a tone of anger in his voice.

"Another time, you need to rest up for our training later Tsukune." Michael denied Tsukune's request sending them back in to normal time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the evening sun setting light, the participants of the training were throwing wave after wave of attacks at Michael, professionally he blocked all attacks with lightning speed and defense moves.

"Good! Keep up the speed! Teamwork is Vital to a battle!" Michael praised the effort of Tsukune and the others. The close combat members all struck at the same time in all directions to strike Michael, hoping they could land a good blow on him. Michael dead stuck in the middle evaded each strike with their arms around his upper body and near his head, the others looked in astonishment seeing the quick reflexes. Michael cracked a smile at the group, while trapping their arms around his. "Zero!" Michael shouted twirling them around slamming their bodies together then kicking them all together throwing them around the field. Remembering their defeat, the group huddled together in a defensive circle preparing for Michael who was now on the offensive, the team work brought an approving nod.

"I'm impressed, a defensive circle... now that would work if it was secured..."

Michael sped right in to the weak points of the circle striking out Yukari, Ruby, and Omote. Now that Michael was in the circle their defense was now in shambles. Striking Gin out after an attempt to tackle Michael to the ground, Tsukune was thrown over head leaving Moka and Kokoa to engage Michael in combat. Kurumu flew over to Tsukune to help him up from the base of the tree he was thrown in to, while Mizore moved in to form a quick counter attack with the two. Kokoa threw her right fist at Michael only to be caught inches away from his face by his left hand bringing it down crushing her bones in her left arm, causing her to grunt in pain. Moka wrapped her legs around Michael's waist delivering several punches to his face, his face receiving each blow from the strike with jolts back to his head as his head shot back from Moka's attacks. Michael broke Kokoa's left arm letting go to pay attention to Moka who as quickly striking Michael. Michael grabbed Moka by the waist pulling him off of him and slamming her back in to the ground. Mizore attacked with an Ice Sword, quickly as Michael was recovering from his previous attack, while Kurumu was trying to gain flight and speed to attack Michael. Tsukune moved to charge Tsukune with Mizore. Michael grabbed Mizore's Ice sword with his hand but remembering his strength she dispelled the Ice Sword, conjuring another one.

"Excellent!" Michael praised Mizore for her quick thinking, drawing a smile to her face, though her victory was short lived as Michael tripped Mizore grabbing on to her shirt as she fell back throwing her towards Omote, Ruby, and Yukari ripping her shirt. Michael manipulated the gravity around Kurumu as she got to close to him throwing her at Tsukune. Tsukune instinctively caught Kurumu in his arms but his act of being a gentleman was repaid by swift kick in the back throwing Tsukune and Kurumu into the ground. Kurumu and Tsukune recovered quickly flanking Michael. Their attempts were met with painful counter strikes, with Kurumu meeting a similar attack she collapsed on her knees falling on her chest struggling to recover.

_Kurumu - Not this time... I Can still fight Tsukune!_

Michael was about to deliver a vicous blow to Tsukune but Kurumu concentrated her charm ability on Michael stunning him for a second, long enough for Tsukune to kick Michael back quickly moving to Kurumu recovering her from the stun attack. Michael seemed to approve of the stratagem as he moved in to engage the two again. Moka struggled to get up to join the fray with Mizore joining in while in her tank top was showing from her ripped long sleeve shirt. About several minutes later Michael wrapped up the fight clapping the dirt and dust from his hands.

"Well done you improved from our last session... rest up now." Michael ordered seeing the struggling group stand up.

"We can still fight!" Tsukune shouted at Michael, relocating his broken arm which caught Michael's attention. "We're done for today, engaging in further combat would prove futile." The others had a similar like mindset preparing to re engage in combat with Michael.

"Defiance, you are not the instructor allow me to remind you all of that..." A stream of lighting attacks shocked everyone as electrical attacks continuously strike everyone's nerves in their bodies. The attack died down seeing the smoke lines draw from the groups bodies. "If you cannot withstand that you're not ready to continue, You're not even ready for that tier of training! Now rest up, or you'll break your bodies further..."

Kurumu crawled towards Tsukune while small sparks of electricity discharged off her body, she wrapped her right hand with his left. Kurumu collapsed her body by her destined one blacking out with everyone else from exhaustion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Here's another Chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I would like a review please! **

**Starknight'Renegade (*)**

**A moment of silence for the Paris Victims Rest. In. Peace. Victims of the Paris Terror attack...**


	21. Chapter 21: A Trial Run!

**(Lookey Lookey! We got a new Cover art! :D It's in progress but when it's done, I'll send the link where you can view the whole picture! That's the cover art for the Prelude to the End Comic people! From your writer to his fans, I'm also looking for more artists to fill in the role for a comic edition for many of my stories, if you'd like to help or forward me a link from Deviantart I'd really appreciate it! Now without further a due Chapter 21!)**

**(Warning Sexual Content ahead! AKA Lemons :P)**

Yokai academy was under a very heavy rain, wind, and thunderstorm. The lightning danced across the sky followed by the crackling boom of thunder. The Flashing light and thunder woke Tsukune up with a gasp of shock, remembering the disciplinary lightning shocks that wounded him and his friends, Kurumu under his covers also woke up at the same time thinking the exact same thing. The two were heavily bandaged from their necks, chests, abdomens, arms, and legs. Kurumu leaned against Tsukune's chest trying to calm herself down from the nightmare of the torment they went through.

The others were not as lucky as Tsukune and Kurumu, they're at the moment spending time in the schools infirmary. Michael made sure to inform Alexis that they had to sleep off their wounds, from their earlier defiance. Kurumu is only here because of her bond with Tsukune helping her recover only slightly with her destined one. Kurumu and Tsukune both shook from another crash of Lightning striking across the building's sky, Kurumu tightened her grip around Tsukune's shoulders while wincing from the sound of thunder."Tsukune...?" Kurumu's voice was like one of desperation, something she needed to get off her chest. "Yeah?" Tsukune asked looking at Kurumu who was struggling to say what she wanted to say. Kurumu took a deep breath through her nostrils, before looking Tsukune in his eyes. "Let's get out of here..." Unsure what Kurumu meant Tsukune looked at Kurumu, pushing the strands of her hair behind her left ear blocking her left eye. "Out of my room?" Tsukune asked with a hint of confusion his voice, followed by Kurumu shaking her head grabbing his face bringing it down to hers. "No... I mean... let's run away, we don't have to fight in this war... we... we can have a life away from here." Tsukune noticed Kurumu shivering like she was about to break down. "Kurumu...I-" "Don't you see what he's doing!... he doesn't expect you or any of us to last in this war! That Asshole is using you... I don't know what he has planned out for you Tsukune... but whatever it is, I can tell you for a fact that it won't end with any of us surviving... I'm scared for you Tsukune..." Kurumu cried out on Tsukune's chest, while Tsukune sat there in his covers rubbing Kurumu's back.

"Kurumu, I know it looks bad.. but we can get better at this, just you watch we'll beat Michael down proving that we'll come out of this on top and stronger for it." Tsukune said with a comforting tone in his voice, trying to calm Kurumu down. Kurumu eventually calmed down to a point where she began kissing Tsukune passionately, which Tsukune responded with the same passion, bringing his hands around her back pressing his chest against hers. Eventually the two unlocked their lips to get air, Kurumu gently pushed the palms of her hands against Tsukune's chest pushing his back against the mattress of his bed. Kurumu removed her bandages around her breasts still showing some burns on her skin from the lightning strikes. Kurumu laid across Tsukune's body moving her hand to navigate under the covers below Tsukune's abdomen she found her target grabbing a gentle grip. Tsukune was immediately about to protest against Kurumu's actions but stopped leaving his face to turn red and shake as Kurumu's began to move him right up to her heated core. Tsukune with his back against his mattress could only lay in his bed observing what Kurumu was doing. Kurumu moved Tsukune's reproductive organ slowly sliding into her with a slow and gentle way. However gentle it was Kurumu still cried out in pain from Tsukune penetrating her, while Tsukune grunted being inside of Kurumu. His eye color shifted in to a blood red and his hands instinctively moved to Kurumu's waist. Kurumu sat up on Tsukune's body starting to ride him at a steady rhythm, Tsukune guided Kurumu's rhythm on his body while listening to her symphony of cries for more, and moans of ecstasy as the two continued in their intercourse.

Tsukune forced her chest down, leaving him to lean up kissing and licking her breasts tormenting her with his form of sexual teasing. Kurumu began to move her hands in Tsukune's hair grabbing a hold of his head forcing his head closer to her chest. Tsukune moved Kurumu on her knees on the mattress moving his hands on her hips moving it to her ass. Tsukune's grip tightened as he moved her body back and forth swinging her breasts in a motion as she moaned. Kurumu leaned up, moving her back against Tsukune's chest swinging her right arm around the back of Tsukune's neck her eyes closed and a look of pure ecstasy placed on her face as he was moaning to her destined ones thrusts. "Oh Tsukune! Don't stop! Keep going!" Kurumu cried out in pleasure, leaving Tsukune's hot breath to be breathed upon her neck. Kurumu's breasts were being assaulted by Tsukune's hands while a soft growl emitted from Tsukune's throat. Kurumu was put on her back leaving Tsukune to lay upon her thrusting his way into and out of her, the conjoined pair's hands entangled each other as their tireless exercise continued throughout the time they had with each other this night. Kurumu's eyes nearly went in the back of her head as she felt the wave of this orgasm she just experienced with her destined one, her chest leaned up and her head leaning further into the mattress letting out a cry of pure ecstasy as she grabbed a hold of the sheets of the bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Several hours later..._

Kurumu awoke from her sleep turning to face Tsukune's side of the bed, but instead of seeing him naked under the covers with her, he was sitting up on his side already placing on his uniform that he received from Michael and Alexis. The sound of the red steel being unsheathed leaving Tsukune to examine the fine blood steel before sheathing the blade making noticeable clank. Kurumu scooted over to Tsukune leaning in to his back, Tsukune turned around to see Kurumu against his body."Good morning Tsukune... don't you want to sleep in this morning?" Tsukune forced a quiet laugh, kissing her on Kurumu's forehead. "You know I want to but... we have to get ready... remember we're going back to that Dimension for sixty hours..." Kurumu let out a tired sigh laying back in the mattress stretching her arms and legs. "The only good thing I can think about is being in there with you, minus the others..."Kurumu said, remembering about the other competitors who are with Tsukune.

A few minutes later Kurumu managed to crawl out of bed giving Tsukune a reverse strip tease show, Tsukune's show ended when she was fully dress leaning against the window. The two waited for a few minutes seeing the storm hasn't calmed down outside, however bad the weather the two waited for the hour to come when they were to meet the others outside in the courtyard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Necoria/Founder's office**_

_**FOUNDER... THIS ALLIANCE IS MAKING EXCELLENT PROGRESS... I AM PLEASED OF YOUR UPDATE ON THE OBELISKS CONSTRUCTION...**_

A feeling of pride rushed through the founders veins, as he leaned in closer to the inter com."Yes but I would like to voice concerns of why you wanted us to lure in the Wielders and their Guardians from the second earth?"

_**WORRY NOT... IT IS A PART OF MY GRAND DESIGN, ONCE THE OBELISKS HAVE BEEN FINISHED AND THE CURTAIN FALLS WE WILL BEGIN THE NEXT PART OF MY PLAN...**_

"Of course, the Great Darkness will always be the symbol of people of Necoria, ever since you put me in to power by removing my other colleagues during the chaos of the Great Snake War." The Founder thanked the Great Darkness.

_**THERE IS NOTHING TO THANK ME FOR, THE FOOLS WOULD NOT REALIZE MY GRAND SCHEME, OF CREATING A WORLD UNDER MY RULERSHIP AND OF MY VISION... YOU WILL BE REWARDED FOR YOUR LOYALTY AND SERVICE TO ME FOUNDER... **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the time dimension of Yokai, Tsukune and the others arrived trapped in this realm for sixty hours which equals to one minute in the real time zone. Like the weather on the outside, it was just as real in this time zone. Kokoa, Moka, and Omote bodies were already reacting to their vampire forms. Omote went under the shade from the academy's building, while Moka and Kokoa just stood in the stinging effects of the cleansing power.

"Well no use standing around..." Moka announced walking over to Tsukune while the rain continue to sizzle and steam off her form. Tsukune instincts immediately took hold blocking Moka's strong kick that was aiming for his stomach. Though the kick was blocked the force was strong enough to throw Tsukune in to the Yokai's building.

Before any of the others could join in the fight, a familiar growl was heard followed by sever dozen laughs.

Several Necromancer Seriths dropped from the school's building landing perfectly around Tsukune and the others. "What the Hell?!" Tsukune yelled seeing the Necromancer servants surrounding them all bearing deadly weapons. _"_HAHAHA! Look what we have here!" A Necromancer yelled from atop the building making the entire group look up to their opponent.

_What the Hell?! What are Necromancers doing here!?_

The others had barely enough time to react as the Seriths were already on them, Tsukune quickly drew his sword helping the others push the Seriths back to get breathing space to fight. Two Bone Dragons broke through the building along with it's riders bearing their bone swords. Being Surrounded Tsukune and the others formed a defensive circle to make sure no one can enter their flank.

"Okay here's the plan take out the Walking knight husks, then concentrate our attacks on the riders... get him off the bone dragon by any means." Tsukune planned out, with everyone agreeing with the course of action. The Seriths enclosed on the groups formation to catch them off guard, now fighting on the defense, Mizore, Tsukune, and Ruby, let out several elemental attacks throwing four out of seven Seriths away from their defensive circle. Moka, Kokoa, and Gin thrashed the remaining Seriths away from their position allowing them to move away from the approaching Riders and their mounts.

"Kurumu, follow me and try to get that rider off, I'll hold off the Dragon, the rest of you take on the Bone Dragon you our right!" Tsukune yelled out separating from the group, Kurumu took off from the ground taking flight waiting for Tsukune to stall the giant Bone Dragon. True to his word Tsukune jumped right in front of the Bone Dragon's kicking it in the face throwing the mount's head in to the ground shaking the rider. Kurumu quickly took action swooping down striking the rider off the mount and in to the ground. The Rider flipped up on the ground unholstering his whip aiming for Kurumu, the Rider swung his whip back swinging the whip forward unraveling the tough material. The whip as it unraveled showed barbed spikes around the whip with the purpose of ensnaring it's victims, unfortunately for Kurumu the whip fulfilled it's purpose wrapping around Kurumu's left arm. The more she struggled the more the barbed spikes dug in to her arm tearing away flesh. The Rider began to reel in Kurumu bringing her down from the sky, Tsukune smashed the Dragon's head in to the ground, before charging at the rider to save Kurumu. A swift tug brought Kurumu down smashing into the ground and Tsukune to tackle the rider. Kurumu was down and Tsukune and the Rider weapons were locked, both trying to gain the upper hand in the battle. The rest of the group managed to bring the Bone Dragon down with teamwork and were now concentrating on the Rider.

The Rider Tsukune was fighting was relying on quick and accessible attacks trying to find in opening in Tsukune's defense, Tsukune had to rely on precise and steady attacks, his weapons length required room to operate and the Rider was trying to exploit that by trying to make Tsukune miss an attack and go in for the kill, he neraly did as Tsukune swing went above the Rider, as the Rider ducked to evade Tsukune's swing, The Rider brought his bone blade up to strike Tsukune in the chest only to find Tsukune's free hand grabbed the Rider's hand twisting it and breaking it. Tsukune brought his foot on the Riders chest throwing him on the ground, then his sword piercing in his armor through his chest combusting.

Gin's Werewolf form was struggling with the second Rider trying to take his weapon to avoid another paralyzing attack. Moka and Kokoa were doing well against the second Rider relying on their speed and strength to stun the Ride, while Mizore was providing support through ice attacks, Ruby and Yukari providing Secondary support, and Omote acting as relief.

Tsukune rushed over to Kurumu to find her sitting on the ground with the whip still wrapped around her arm. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to unravel the spikes that were now ensnared around her arm. Tsukune crouched down by Kurumu to help her, but she held out a hand to stop him. "Go help the others hurry!" Kurumu pleaded, mixed with the pain in her arm that emitted in her voice. Tsukune could only nod as he moved in to help the others, but it seemed they didn't need it as Moka broke the second Rider's neck. Moving back to Kurumu, Tsukune saw he was swearing out loud in pain, thrashing around removing multiple spikes from her arm. Tsukune kneeled down gently taking her arm, examining it."Here let me help..." Tsukune slowly unraveled the rest of the whip, pulling the remaining spikes out of her arm.

"What the Hell are they doing in this Dimension? I've had enough of Necromancers for a lifetime!" Moka yelled out, remembering the battle that took place on school grounds. "Who cares, if they want to have another round of their asses getting kicked, we'll be happy to oblige." Tsukune replied helping Kurumu up on her feet. Ruby approached Kurumu and Tsukune looking at her arm, with a worried face Ruby knew what to do. "I know some healing spells, allow me to heal that for you Kurumu."Ruby offered with a smile on her face. Yukari approached Ruby with a eager face seeing Ruby work. "Can you help me learn healing spells Ruby, it might come in handy one of these days?" Yukari asked, leaving Ruby to stop healing Kurumu to face the younger Witch. "Sure, we can start Tomorrow as soon as we make sure the area around here is safe."

Black smoke materialized from the ground causing the others to take notice as a hooded figure stepped out of the smoke. Everyone except for Kokoa's eyes widened seeing who it was, it was _**Farxies. **_

_**"We meet again..."**_Farxies mocked as he kept his distance away from the group. Tsukune grip on his sword began to tighten, his teeth gritted and his eyes glared at Farxies. "You... You're supposed to be Dead!" Tsukune yelled out at Farxies. "_**I'll admit I was surprised as you, escaping that fate but I survived... barely, but now I find an opportunity of fixing my defeat, by killing you all.**_" A swirling vortex appeared around the campus, the Necromancer horde has returned with a vengeance.

Rather facing the horde head on Tsukune and the others retreat with in the Academy sealing the entrance to slow them down, they would whittle the horde down as much as they could, they were after all trapped in this Dimension for Sixty Hours. Mizore looked out the window only to lean in closer as the scene confused her. "Hey wait a second... where did they go?" The others joined Mizore looking out the window, and she was right they were gone. While Tsukune and the others had their focus on the windows, behind them a black smoke substance was forming from the ground.

_**AH THERE YOU ARE...**_

Tsukune's and Ruby's eyes widened hearing that familiar voice, Ruby quickly turned around screaming at the top of her lungs. Tsukune threw a pressurized fire attack exploding around the Great Darkness's form. Out of the Smoking substance stood a man in a black coat, hood raised concealing his face, and Black Angel wings on his back. The Man was armed with a Gladius in his left hand and a Spatha in his right. The Great Darkness slowly made his way to the group, backed up against the window they had two choices try and fight or run. Tsukune took the first option conjuring Lightning attacks followed by Ruby joining him, learning the ability from Alexis. The Lightning however strong it might seem did not deter his movement, he continued towards them. Tsukune realized that Arcane and Elemental attacks would prove fruitless against their enemy, gripping his sword Tsukune charged the Great Darkness, swinging his blade against his foe, the Great Darkness dodged or blocked every attack Tsukune threw at him. Tsukune as hard as he tried could not match skills, The Great Darkness was playing with him, without warning he went on the offensive he strike throwing Tsukune's guard off slicing into him like butter, cutting his skin open through his clothing.

_**RUN...**_

Tsukune was thrown in to the others shattering the window behind them, tossing them all out of the building. Not wasting anytime, the entire group gets up on their feet fleeing the scene not daring to look back to face the main enemy. Gaining distance from the academy didn't help as the Great Darkness cut them off of their retreat. Tsukune ignoring that he got his ass handed to him by sword combat, he and the others had no choice but to engage with their enemy.

_**IT'S USELESS TO DEFY ME...**_

Blocking or dodging every move the young fighters threw at the Great Darkness, they couldn't match up their combat skills with him. Tsukune believed he got lucky as he brought his blade down to strike his foe's back, but an unnatural force sent them flying in all directions from an explosion of black feathers. Dazed and confused the fighters got up as quickly as they could fearing retaliation was inevitable. Once recovered the main enemy was not in plain sight, instead pillars of thick black smoke hit the ground from the storm in the sky, each pillar of smoke materializing Necromancers and foes alike. Cut off from each other, they had no choice but to fight their way through the continuous spawning of enemies. Fighting in the spawn zone was near suicide, Moka and Tsukune were side to side charging through the growing forces cutting a pathway for their friends to get out of the plains and near the bus stop. Mizore began to summon a barrier on both their flanks made of solid ice making a trench for her friends so they can run to safety. Another unnatural force threw them out of the safety of their trench, leaving the Great Darkness to appear overhead slamming his weapons in to the ground emitting a tremor of a 9.0.

_**DON'T DEFY ME MONGRELS!**_

_**(Please Read the whole thing before bashing me with a negative review! :D I mean it seriously, I don't want you guys to jump to a conclusion!)-Starknight'Renegade (*)**_

Kokoa, Tsukune, Moka, Gin, and Mizore engaged the Great Darkness landing some hits on him this time. Omote tried to move to help but found her wrist being cut by the Great Darkness's Gladius. Gin was thrown in to Ruby who was conjuring earth elements and Kokoa in to Yukari. Moka and Tsukune were trying to grab a hold of him, both of them were successful grabbing both of his arms only to find themselves spinning around tossing them into the Treeline. Mizore conjured a Ice broadsword moving in to strike the Great Darkness's form in the rear, as she brought her blade in a swinging position the Great Darkness twirled around swinging his spatha in a diagonal direction slicing cleanly across her chest, vaulting over plunging his Gladius through her clavator by her shoulder striking the inside of chest hitting the heart.

"MIZORE!" Tsukune yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood in horror when he just witnessed Mizore collapse on her knees falling on her hands, blood pouring out of her body. The Great Darkness was long gone by now, and Tsukune and the rest rushing over to Mizore. Tsukune slid against the dirt by Mizore as she hit the ground. Tsukune turned her over on her back laying her form on his knees, Mizore coughed up blood hitting the cheeks of Tsukune's face her eyes leaking of tears, matching Tsukune's eyes.

"Well _**(*COUGH**_*) Shit... I... should've... saw that one coming..." Mizore struggled to stay serious as the pain was almost unbearable. Tsukune leaned her head up a bit, using his sleeve to wipe the blood off her cheek. "M-Mizore... stay with me, you're going to be okay... " Tsukune panicked as he was trying to stop the bleeding, with Ruby's assistance.

"I'm... sorry Tsukune... that... we didn't get... to make our... baby... Please survive this Tsukune... and know... I'll-.I'll always... Love y-" Mizore's body fell limp in Tsukune's arms. Tsukune shook Mizore's body trying to wake her up as she was unresponsive to his movement. "Mizore... get up... you need to get up... please, Wake up!" The sound of thunder broke out across the sky, Mizore's body began to fade in Tsukune's arms disappearing.

_**WHO TO KILL NEXT? **_

Tsukune yelled out in despair and anger in the air, around him most of his friends were shedding tears for their fallen friend. "I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" Tsukune yelled out in a frenzied voice letting go all reason, replacing it with hate.

_**TRY IT IF YOU MUST, IT MIGHT AMUSE ME AONO...**_

The Great Darkness stood upon a hill, waiting for Tsukune's threat to be realized. With the Great Darkness in plain sight Tsukune charged alone leaving his friends behind, all that was on his mind was vengeance. Tsukune when in range of his hated foe swung his blade towards the Great Darkness, as the blade touched his coat of his foe, a dark smoke explosion caught Tsukune off guard.

"HELP!" Yukari cried out in terror as she was lifted up in the air by animated chains spawning from the cracks of a Serith's armor. The others weren't fast enough... Yukari's neck was snapped in mid air dropping making a loud thud in the ground. The Serith didn't last long as it exploded in to pieces as Moka, Gin, and Tsukune shredded the Serith. Kurumu collapsed by Yukari's corpse crying her eyes out, as her body was disappearing from this dimension. "No! Yukari!" Kurumu cried out, with Omote and Ruby going right by where there friend used to lay dead... that was two that was taken by their enemies...

_First Mizore... Now Yukari... God why is this happening?!_

The fighters weren't safe, they had to head back to the school and rethink a plan or they'd all die.

_Ten Hours Later..._

Tsukune's room was heavily barricaded from the inside and the windows were blocked off with some of the furniture. The others were taking a load off, recuperating from their fight to get here. Moka was pacing the room, Ruby was sitting at Tsukune's desk, Kurumu was still crying her eyes out with Omote on the bed, Gin was by the door waiting for anyone to try to bust through, Kokoa was by Tsukune who was in the bathroom trying to cope with the losses of both Mizore and Yukari.

Everytime he closed his eyes he see their deaths flash before his very eyes. Kokoa grabbed Tsukune by the shoulder giving him a tug. Tsukune was unresponsive to Kokoa's physical tugging of his arm, trying to turn him to face her, she relented leaving out a sigh sitting on the bathroom counter. "Tsukune... listen, I haven't known Mizore and Yukari for long... but they seemed like pretty good people, and I know it doesn't help but, I... I'll miss them too. I know this isn't what you want to hear... but if we all stand around moping and crying, they're going to use our time of despair against us... we can't let them do that..."Tsukune finally reacted to Kokoa, his face was void of all emotion as he just stared into her very soul. Kokoa looked down to the bathroom floor to avoid Tsukune's dead stare, but what surprised her is Tsukune wrapping his arms around her kissing her on her head, Tsukune leaned in to her right ear. "Stay close, nobody else dies today..." Tsukune said with a emotionless tone.

Tsukune heard Kurumu talking about her fallen friends Yukari and Mizore as he was about to step out of the bathroom. "What I'll miss about Yukari... is probably the stupid things she does... and Mizore... that Fucking Monster took her away from us!" Kurumu voiced her hate against the Great Darkness.

They all knew the score, they weren't ready to face the Great Darkness... he knew every move that they had for him... How are Michael and Alexis going to react when they return and how would they survive for fifty hours in this Hell that they were trapped in?

_**I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE ALL HIDING... IT'S NO USE! SURRENDER TO ME AND I WILL LET YOU LIVE! SURRENDER TO ME AND YOU WILL HAVE THE HONOR TO BARE WITNESS TO MY RULE OVER YOUR PATHETIC SOCIETIES!**_

The entire room immediately flocked to each other waiting for an attack on their position, but where would the attack come from the door, the window, the ceiling? The suspense was putting the entire group in to mid shock feeling the need to protect one another from another death.

_Mother Fucker! I'll rip his throat out!_

They heard a snapping of the structure all around them in the room, were they above them. Instinctively they looked up preparing for the fight, without warning the floor below them opened up throwing everyone in the hole in the floor. The dust in the air clouded the vision of the group caused by the material under Tsukune's floor. Tsukune's secondary vision a yellow circle went around both of his Iris, enabling him to see through the dust.

_**Get out of the dust!**_

Ruby using a wind element cleared the dust revealing a contingent of Necromancer Seriths ready for the kill. Quickly reacting to the situation Tsukune Manipulated his own gravity along with his friends moving out of the building and back in to the storm. Even away from the Seriths the Necromancer Horde was back again... they couldn't keep running, they'd have to take a stand at some point. Engaging directly with the horde of lesser Necromancers and their servants, the young fighters were fighting right through them to gain some ground.

_One hour later..._

Bruised and exhausted Tsukune and the others limp their way to the cemetary to lick their wounds. Tsukune looked at the others hoping they could still continue. "Everyone... in one piece?" Tsukune asked, seeing they were no worse for wear, Kurumu's eyes shifted to Ruby's stomach which was bleeding. "Ruby!" Kurumu yelled out seeing Ruby fall on a tombstone, clenching her stomach. Tsukune rushed over to the witch who was trying to control her breathing and not go into shock. Tsukune scooped Ruby in his arms moving over to a concrete flat tombstone shaped like a casket. Tsukune tore open her clothing around her stomach observing her wound seeing their was extensive damage to her abdomen, tearing in to her muscles under her skin nearly revealing her intestines. Tsukune tore a length from her long skirt for a makeshift bandage wrapping it around her stomach. "Omote I need your help to apply pressure on her wound while I wrap this..." Omote quickly helped Tsukune while the others checked the surrounding area to make sure they were really safe.

Tsukune wiped the sweat off his head, while smearing blood on his forehead in the process. It wasn't perfect... but it will do until Ruby could use some of her magic to self heal. A gurgling growl alerted everyone in the cemetery, Tsukune drew his sword preparing for Imminent combat. Leafs exploded outward from the ground revealing Armored Brutes jumping out of killing pits. Three of the armored brutes charged towards Tsukune, Omote, and downed Ruby. As the Brutes swung their blades Gin got in their way getting each blade stuck in multiple places in his body. Moka and Kokoa dispatched 2 out of 3 brutes by knocking their heads off, while the third one was take out by Kurumu. Gin fell flat on his back giving out a quick laugh as his werewolf regeneration ability was kicking in to third gear. "Well that didn't feel good... I think it's safe to assume that they know where we are..."

_**GOOD GUESS!**_

A black smoke screen appeared below the entire group leaving their enemy to reappear catching them off guard. Gin looked at the situation all of his friends were in... they needed to get out of this engagement before anyone else dies. "Fuck it... " Gin's eyes dilated in to a yellow tint, transforming into his werewolf form he charged the Great Darkness drawing his attention from the others and on to him. "Go Guys I'll slow him down, get the Fuck out of here!" Gin yelled out as he came in contact with the Great Darkness grabbing both his hands preventing his swing of both Gladius and the Spatha. The others looked at Gin with a moment of regret knowing he wouldn't last long, Tsukune picked up Ruby making their way out of the cemetery. Gin buying his friends time swung his claws at the Great Darkness striking his blades every time.

_**YOU FOOL...**_

Several dozen quick slices hit Gin's werewolf body in all the critical places before kicking him in to the nearest cemetery headstone breaking it to pieces, leaving Gin's form in a bloody mess.

_**DO YOU THINK A MORTAL LIKE YOU COULD MATCH SKILLS AGAINST ME? HAHAHAHA!**_

Gin's eyes went to a bright white, snarling at his foe. Gin's form began to morph into a 36 ft length 14 ft tall Wolf snarling at the Great Darkness looking down at him. Pouncing at the Great Darkness the Wolf brought his teeth trying to crush the Great Darkness within his jaws. The Great Darkness held his hands out to hold his lower jaw and upper jaw in place, preventing the teeth from proceeding any further. Throwing Gin by the jaw in to multiple headstones, Gin rolled over getting back on hands and legs. Growling and snarling the Great Darkness made his way to Gin slowly swinging his blades around. Charging at his foe, Gin swipped at his enemy throwing him across the tree line making a bolt to pursue his enemy in the brush.

_**WHAT'S THE MATTER WOLF? DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE I AM? WHERE AM I? WHERE AM I HIDING?! **_

Gin's eyes scanned the entire area seeing the wreckage of the trees, his foe nowhere to be found. Finally it hit him... Gin neglected to look above him, his eyes slowly moving up to see the figure floating in mid air.

_**FOOL...**_

Gin reacted jumping up to take a bite out of the Great Darkness, however he expected this his Gladius turned into a silver material tossing directly into his chest striking the beating heart of the wolf. Gin's eyes widened blood shot. The Wolf hit the ground like a sack of dirt, bleeding out all over his general area. Gin's eyes scanned the Great Darkness approach him he took his Spatha with both hands swinging it back.

_**DIE MORTAL!**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Nearing the bus stop, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Omote, Kokoa, and Ruby wanted to try to go through the gateway, to break the dimension. "How do we know this'll work?" Kurumu shouted breathless from their run. "We don't!" Moka and Tsukune yelled in unison.

_We're almost there!_

_**"Going Somewhere?!"**_Farxies yelled out cutting them off from their chance of escape. _**"Slevic shol Nos Triosa!" **_Farxies yelled out conjuring several green orbs towards Tsukune.

_NO!_

Tsukune didn't react quick enough, he was still holding Ruby by the time the blast hit him. As the thick black smoke cleared Tsukune's uniformed had holes in it, his face showing his own bones, the skin on his hands completely vaporized along with Ruby, his chest littered with holes. Tsukune's eyes lit a blaze gripping his sword he yelled in the air "RRRAAARRGHH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Tsukune bolted towards Farxies coliding with him exchanging blades. Tsukune brought down his blade multiple times in a fit of rage smashing Farxies defenses down. Tsukune grabbed Farxies blade hand while bringing his blade upon Farxies neck cleaving his skull off his shoulder exploding in to black ashes and embers. "TSUKUNE LOOK OUT!" Kokoa yelled out, charging in summoning a spiked bat with her 'kou buddy' The Great Darkness appeared out of the gateway connecting his blades with Kokoa's weapon. Moka moved in to help her sister, along with Omote. Tsukune and Kurumu tried to assist the others by an aerial assault, the Great Darkness manipulated Kurumu's form throwing her at Tsukune in to the Ocean. The last site Kurumu and Tsukune saw of the rest was covered by an explosion widening both their eyes.

_*THUD*_

….

…..

….

The crash of the waves hit Tsukune in the face rolling him over on his back, his eyes opened up seeing Kurumu against the rocks being brushed against it by the waves. Tsukune rushed over to retrieve his only surviving friend and lover. "Kurumu!" Kurumu struggled to get up, moving her head to view Tsukune, with a bloody smile. "Tsukune..." A black light struck the back of Kurumu shocking her piercing a hole in her back and through her chest. "KURUMU! NO!"She screamed out coughing out blood, the Great Darkness jumping up back on the cliff leaving the two.

Tsukune picked her up jumping to the beach, Tsukune broke down in tears as Kurumu was bleeding out in pain. "Tsukune... I'm glad that I spent that night with you... my destined one... I'll always love you with in this life and next." Tsukune shook his head in denial shaking her. "NO GOD, DON'T LEAVE ME KURUMU! Please you're the only one left!" Tsukune cried out, tears hitting her weak smiling face. "Shhh... it's okay, Tsukune listen... you need to leave right now... just run... don't fight him..." Kurumu kissed Tsukune on the lips, giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes we're getting out together... I'm carrying you out!... I should've listened to you... we should've ran away... now everyone else is dead!" Kurumu moved his face to view hers. "Tsukune listen... this wasn't your fault... we weren't ready... Now you'll be all alone... I'm sorry Tsukune... this isn't what I wante-" Kurumu was silent, slowly fading in his arms... the tears hitting her face was now hitting the palm of his hands. "no...no...no, no..."

_**YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME TSUKUNE! DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!**_

Hearing the Great Darkness's voice mock him... that was it. Tsukune snapped. "You took them all away from me... Mizore, Yukari, Gin, Moka, Ruby, OMOTE, KOKOA, AND **KURUMU**! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL ANIHALATE YOU... DESTROY YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE! YOU'LL PAY! YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

A black aura engulfed Tsukune's body as he let out a strong shout shaking the area around him, Tsukune's eyes went into a blood red with a black reptilian pupil. Tsukune rocketed to the top of the cliff slamming to the ground creating a gust of wind. Surrounding him was the contingent of Seriths back at the school. Gripping his sword he saw his prime target the Great Darkness in front of the gateway waiting for Tsukune.

The Seriths made their moves first surrounding Tsukune to cut him off from any chance of an attack. Tsukune sliced his way through multiple Seriths hacking them down, bashing them down blowing them up while receiving multiple cuts and gashes from these Walking Armored Husks. One by one, each Serith was torn apart by Tsukune's lighting speed as his rage mode was giving him the extra push. Hacking his way towards the Great Darkness moving his sword to full on collision with the Great Darkness. Their blades clashed together creating sparks.

_**HOW DOES IT FEEL TSUKUNE KNOWING EVERYONE YOU KNEW DIED AROUND YOU AND YOU FAILED TO PROTECT THEM!**_

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Tsukune snarled at his hated foe trying to gain the momentum of the blade struggle.

_**YOU'LL DIE, YOUR LAST REMAINING FRIENDS WILL DIE, YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AND YOUR COUSIN KYOKO WILL DIE... THEY'LL ALL DIE SCREAMING IN AGONY!**_

**"No!"** Tsukune head butted the Great Darkness driving his blade through his chest freezing his opponent.

_**HAHAHAHAH... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! **_

Tsukune did not like the laugh coming from him, Several hundred shards of black crystals shot directly into Tsukune exploding in to a blackish white flame. Tsukune mostly skeletal with his uniform torn apart, struggled to get up on his knees. Just as he believed he stopped the End... The Gladius and Spatha went through his chest picking him up from the ground, the Great Darkness not even wounded looked at Tsukune as he lifted him up higher.

_**I WILL NOT DIE BY YOUR HANDS MONGREL... DIE KNOWING YOU ACHIEVED NOTHING!**_

The Great Darkness severed him in two throwing him on to the ground, the Darkness engulfing his vision...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune woke up gasping in the normal time Dimension, he saw both Michael and Alexis, Michael had his arms folded and Alexis placing her right gloved palm on Tsukune's forehead. "Well Hi there sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Alexis smiled, memories flushed in hitting Tsukune like a shovel to the head. "Wait... The others-" Michael pointed right behind him seeing everyone in one piece like nothing happened to them. Tsukune's eyes widened rushing over to them the scene before Michael and Alexis was filled with laughs and hugs, and Kisses... for Tsukune. "Wait... I don't understand how are we still alive?"

"Remember that battle you took part in, the same rules applied to that Time Dimension, you were never in real letha danger... sure you could feel the pain but Death was escapable. Forty seconds... not bad, you'll need to improve on it though." Michael stated to the others.

"Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Omote asked Michael, who was pacing around the group. "Simple, you needed a situation that seemed completely real, I altered the Dimension implanted our old enemies and.. our main enemy. From the looks of it, he picked you all off."

All were speechless who were sent to the Time Dimension. "I'll warn you next time of what I throw in there... my apologies if you couldn't handle it, but you needed that as a reminder of what you'll be up against. Take a breather, you all earned it."

Tsukune drew his blade lightning speed on the intent of hitting Michael. A Sparks flew up as Michael unsheathed his blade blocking Tsukune's attack. Michael gave off a vicious smile, as he turned around to face Tsukune moving his sword as he turned. "Finally, you found that potential... now let me see how you use that against me..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**DID I HAVE YOU SCARED FOR A MOMENT?! I HOPE I DID! **

**So what do you think of the Chapter? Do you like the New Cover art? Tell Me!**

**-Starknight'Renegade (*)-**

**-Thank You-**


	22. Chapter 22: A Break?

**HEY PRELUDE TO THE END FANS! NEW COVER ART AND IT'S DONE! DOESN'T IT LOOK AMAZING?! WELL BECAUSE OF SOME WEIRD POLICIES ON POSTING LINKS ON MY PROFILE, I HAVE TO TELL YOU THE ARTIST'S NAME AND WHERE TO LOOK WHEN YOU SEARCH ON GOOGLE! **

**HIS NAME IS: kyph98 on Deviant art! LOOK HIM UP FOR THE FULL IMAGE, AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL BE STARTING ON THAT COMIC NOW!**

**YOU SHOULD ALL COMMENT ON HIS ART THEY'RE ALL WONDERFUL!**

**ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE A REVIEW FOR ME!**

**(****bbsnipo ****WHO I CANNOT RESPOND TO BECAUSE, YOU'RE PROFILE DOESN'T ALLOW RESPONDS FOR SOME ODD REASONS: YES I USED THE LANGUAGE FOR STORY PURPOSES, I THINK IT WAS A GOOD PLACE FOR THE LANGUAGE TO BE PLACED.)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune and Michael's blades were in deadlock, Tsukune had both of his hands gripped tightly around his swords hilt trying to force his weapon's way through the deadlock, Michael however had only his right hand on the hilt of his two handed blade keeping Tsukune's sword at bay.

"You **BASTARD! **Do you know what we all went through in there?!" Tsukune shouted angrily as he gritted his teeth.

Michael scoffed mocking Tsukune's anger trying to get a bigger rise out of him. "Oh I'm fully aware what I put you in, and I bet you cried like a baby when all your friends died around you..." Michael's mock hit a nerve, remembering he lost all his friends to that nightmare.

"Fuck you!" Tsukune's hissed out in defiance as he continued to struggle with Michael's blade. Tsukune withdrew his blade from the deadlock, but only to strike Michael's blade multiple times trying to throw him off his defense. Every time Tsukune moved his blade to aim at Michael but his weapon was met with Michael's blade. "I'm not surprised that they all died, you failed them! You let them die! I wouldn't even entrust Alexis's life in your hands, you are a **disgrace!**"

Tsukune's blade slowly pulled away from the deadlock, after hearing that from Michael... Alexis's Rapier sheathed on her hip flung out flying towards Tsukune's left hand as he held his Elder blood sword in his right. Tsukune raised his head looking at Michael his eyes changed to when he was fighting the Great Darkness in the other Time Dimension completely red with a reptilian shaped pupil. Tsukune like a bolt of lightning charged at Michael bearing both of the blades, bringing it down on Michael's defenses. Michael brought both of his hands on the hilt of his blade to keep his sword in his hand from the continuous brutal assaults Tsukune was handing out.

Michael began taking steps back to get some room, as Tsukune ignited his elder blade with fire. To everyone's surprise Tsukune flipped the black steel rapier's around moving the handle to bring Michael's sword down while Tsukune's right clenched fist around the hilt bashed Michael clear across the face drawing blood. Michael was thrown back several feet, from the punch in the face. Michael with his left hand put his jaw back into place. Tsukune still steaming from his rage taking over, just watched Michael crack his neck giving off a faint smile.

"It's been while since I tasted my own blood, in battle. Now my turn..."

Michael was immediately on Tsukune with his sword back in his hand, going on the offensive Tsukune showing no fear fought against Michael with fury. Though his third form gave the power he needed, the skills were lacking. Michael brought his blade down on both of Tsukune's weapons throwing them to the ground while he moved his left palm to his chest. A pressurized attack threw Tsukune away from the school and in to a light pole tearing right through the material. Tsukune struggled to get back up but, Michael landed right on his chest his sword pointing centimeters away from his right eye.

"ARRGH!" Michael shouted reeling back his blade then striking it in the ground by Tsukune's right side of his face. Tsukune eyes returned to his original form, while Michael got off him offering him a hand to get up with.

"You've just tapped into hidden power, seeing the death of your friends are what made you dig deep inside of your energy to unlock it... everyone has a certain power they can find, they just need to know how." Michael stated to Tsukune, leaving him to rub his eyes, from being sore Tsukune's friends arrived with Alexis holding both her sword and Tsukunes'.

"There could've been another way to do it, then tricking us into thinking our lives were in danger..."

"Maybe, but that was the quickest way and we really don't have time to send you on a spiritual guide on tapping in on a percentage of your power... We have a few problems, follow me... all of you."

Navigating off of school grounds the others followed Michael and Alexis, some wondered why not head back to Tsukune's room to discuss what he wanted to tell them. Putting distance between them and the school Michael stopped at the bus stop, turning around to face the others.

"What gives, Michael we could've talked about whatever you wanted to talk about could've been where we could rest... were not exactly recovered yet from you tricking us..." Kurumu voiced out in the group, with some agreeing to her statement.

"I got bad news, worst news, and even terrible news for you all... Bad news is I'm ramping up your training." Michaels comment did not go without protest some of their faces were filled with disbelief, while others were full of pain and hate. "Now the worst news for the reason I'm ramping up your training... remember when I said the Dark Guardian Council under the control of _**Ash**_ will be sending in an Veteran detachment of Dark Guardians to '**deal**' with us, to add insult to injury that detachment is full of my apprentices... I trained everyone that decided to follow my methods on how the Guardian Council should be formed..." Michael's tone spoke of regret in his voice, he was uncomfortable of preparing them to face his former students.

"Michael why are your apprentices working for the enemy...?" Tsukune asked Michael, believing it made no sense of why they'd just jump on the enemy side if he was a Guardian. There was a pause for a moment, letting Michael think of how he made mistakes in his life... but lying to them wasn't going to help.

"Tsukune... do you remember when I said you have to take the Oath of Service in front of a Guardian, and it could not be me... because I was dead?" Michael asked Tsukune leaving him to think back, remembering that conversation they had when Michael and Alexis got him a uniform. "Yeah... what about?" Michael turned around to look at the blood red Ocean, keeping his back to the others. "What I said was half true, I lied to you... you could take the Oath of Service in front of me, I know the words and process of how to make you a Guardian, I told you that you had to take the Oath of Service in front of Alexis who was the only one in the room that can represent the Guardian Council... I can't give it to you because I ended my affiliation with the Guardian Council before my physical forms death. Now to answer your question on why are my apprentices working for the enemy? Because I founded the Dark Guardian Council."

Most of the eyes of others were widening with a look of shock on their faces, not including Alexis who remained neutral of him informing the others. "Yes I founded the Dark Guardian Council, because I believed the Guardian Council and the nations they ruled were becoming weak and lazy. They were training Guardians to be skilled in diplomacy rather of staying true to our code of Protectors and Warriors... I warned them to prepare our nations to do battle with the approaching evil...Some laughed others called me a Warmonger. I ended my affiliation shortly after and I told them not only was I leaving to begin another Guardian Council, I told them their Hubris and arrogance would be their downfall.

I wasn't alone, many Guardians followed me as I undertook this responsibility of my actions when I told the Guardian Council where they can respectfully shove it... Now I had an army of Guardians who forsaken their oaths to renew their oaths with me. Listen to my words this is Oath of Service I forged that contradicts the Guardian Councils Oath of Service.

_**Through the fiery crucible of battle and bloodshed, I forge an Iron will to overcome and destroy any danger that I will face. I offer my complete Mortal being as God as my witness upon the altar of my creed and oath, to fight against evil of all forms, to pledge my loyalty to God, the Dark Guardian Council and to the Wielders, I will never show arrogance or weakness as our brothers and sisters of their decrepit Guardian Council, who have neglected their sacred duty as Protectors of the Light, and destroyers of the agents of evil, I will never make that same mistake, Through the call of sacrifice, I answer to full fill my sacred duty, I will forever remain steadfast as defenders and Guardians of the Light, to remain ever vigilant, and to remain ever strong. I hear by pledge my unfaltering allegiance, to stand with brothers and sisters, from this day forth to the end of my days, So Help Me God.**_

That was the Oath of Service I forged, several years later we were betrayed... The deaths of most of the first Wielders, put the entire order in panic... we were blamed for their deaths, we denied everything of these unfounded rumors... A Guardian name Ash Thalick, was the culprit behind their deaths, they believed him to be aligned with my Dark Guardian Council. I tried to open negotiations with the Guardian Council to come to their senses...I was too late and attacked on all fronts... I was ambushed by soldiers I fought with in the Rise of the Golden Empire, I cut many friends down... Then my own King and his brothers took me by surprise in my moment of grief, ending my life, after I slaughtered my brothers in arms.

In my dying thoughts as my life slowly ebbed away that this started the Guardian War, and Ash would seize power using my death and the Guardian Councils aggression to start a Universal war, that is still raging on... Now Ash is sending my apprentices to end us for fear of us entering the war, That is why I'm increasing your training..."

"Wait but doesn't that make Alexis a Dark Guardian, I mean she was your apprentice?" Tsukune asked looking at Alexis who was indifferent but a little sad from hearing the conversation.

"No, I told Alexis to stay behind, she needed to keep me informed of the events going on... it was too late however... If Ash wasn't in charge of my Dark Guardian Council, I would have you swearing the Oath I forged... but no, he perverted the creed and what we stand for... that _**Abomination**_ needs to die, and the Husk of the Dark Guardian Council he's filled with Yes men and enforcers need to go with him..." Michael stated his back still facing the others.

"What's the other news?" Omote asked scared of what else he has in store for them.

"The Necromancers are on Earth... They found another way on to the planet by passing the Veil. After we deal with my …. Apprentices... we need to deal with the Necromancers in Japan."

"This is Bull Shit! We nearly died trying to stop the Necromancers from getting to Earth through here, now in the End it doesn't make a difference!"

"There is no Necromancer Horde on Earth, they're playing it smart... They most likely have Necromancer Elites on Earth... I'm still not sure how they got on Earth, it should be nearly impossible for them to get on, but since there is no Sentinels guarding Earth... The Veil's strength must be fading. All that matters right now is getting you trained and surviving for what were about to face...So I have gifts for you all... let's start with you Moka, approach me if you may.."

Moka approached Michael Standing a foot away from him, Michael snapped his fingers summoning an armor stand holding a suit of tempered steel armor, Moka didn't know what to make of the armor summoned before her. "This armor is a souvenir from the Humano-Vamperial War, Vamperial Knight armor... tough bastards to bring down, this armor will protect from most blows that enemies will deliver on to you,you'll have to run in this thing so be warned... and you'll need a weapon. bite your right hand and place it in my palm please."

Moka did as Michael commanded, biting her hand drawing blood, then placing her right hand in Michael's palm. Michael collected enough blood to fill his palm, before healing her wound with his free hand. Once Moka was healed Michael's free left hand started to spark as he clapped his hands together bringing it up to his face.

"Zahkrii do Sosnaak sos!" Michael shouted his eyes changing from his black Iris to his second phase.

**Translation: [****Sword of Vampire blood!****]**

Pulling his hand apart electricity began materializing the blade in his palm pulling it away from his flesh. The top of the blades hilt had a silver gothic looking bat, while there was a red gem in the middle of the hilt resembling the same jewel that was on her Rosary. Moving down to the blade itself it resembled closely to what Tsukune had.

"This blade has a drain ability, once it strikes it's opponent their own spiritual energy will start to siphon off to you, careful with it though every time you consume your fill of energy you might lose yourself in to the idea of becoming the very enemies your trying to kill... for the armor I'll have to make it materialize on you when you enter combat or if you just ever want to wear it."

"Thank you for the gifts, Michael..." Moka thanked Michael with some what of a genuine tone in her voice while still retaining her serious expression.

"No problem, now approach I'll have to force the basic sword techniques through my memories." Moka just stepped forward leaving Michael to move his right index and middle finger placing it on Moka's head.

Moka a few seconds later had a minor headache seeing as Michael forced her mind to learn the basic sword techniques.

"Don't go just swinging that around, actually practice with it... believe me it'll help in the long run." Michael stated as he looked at Kurumu next, mentally Kurumu knew to just approach him without taking any further hints.

"Now, for you Kurumu..." Michael began to materialize a metal ring with a blue gem in it, handing it to Kurumu who picked it up from his left palm.

"A ring? what's so special about it?" Kurumu asked observing the ring in between her right index finger and thumb.

"Put it on, It doesn't matter what finger it is just make sure it's placed on." Michael told Kurumu waiting for to pick a finger, which she did placing it on her right index finger.

"Now, show me your monster form..." Michael ordered waiting patiently for her to sprout her wings, tail, and nails. As she began to unleash her succubus form, the ring activated it's ability forming protective armor all over Kurumu's body, her wings had armor, including her tail. The armor fit perfectly not leaving any space for her. The armor was a mix of steel and iron, while the area of the armor that separately from chest to leg armor was skin tight chainmail.

"Whoa! This is seemingly weightless... but how am I supposed to extend my nails?" Kurumu asked Michael who just looked at her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Go ahead extend them to find out..."

Kurumu looked at her hands seeing steel blades appeared out of the armor, Kurumu looked at her new weapons with astonishment.

"That should be effective in battle, while giving you the necessary protection making blades and bullets virtually useless if they hit you on the armor. Though be careful you're not invincible even with the armor... it can still be destroyed. Once you're done in combat the armor will self repair when damaged." Kurumu felt like hugging Michael she would be able to withstand more damage now.

"Gin step forward, I need to speak with you next." Gin walked over to Michael, the two looked at each other with neutral expressions placed on their faces. Michael placed his right palm on his forehead reading in to his genetic history, trying to find his hidden power.

_**(Ah... you're related to an Elder Wolf... unexpected yet not unwelcome... I assumed all Elder Creatures left Earth... apparently not, though his line is still clouded, I'll just remove some blocks preventing this power from opening up... There done just like Tsukune though your mind is harder.)**_

Michael removed his hand from his forehead, crossing it against his chest again. "I removed some physical and spiritual blocks from allowing you to tap into your true potential... just don't' abuse it, your body needs to slowly absorbed the abuse these abilities can dish out."

Gin felt a little stronger than before, his senses more active. "Great can't wait to try it out!" Gin gave him a thumbs up, while heading back in to the group.

Tsukune saw Omote get a Long Bow, saying that hand to hand, she'd fail everytime. Michael's insult caused Omote to snap yelling at him saying she will learn how to fight in hand to hand and beat him, leaving Michael to laugh... actually laugh at that statement.

Yukari, Ruby, and Mizore had their physical and spiritual blocks removed to help them excel in combat, believing their bodies were fully ready for the block to be removed from the training. Kokoa was given a similar armor set with a red tint, though she refused any type of sword as she had her own weapons.

Michael looked at Tsukune next, while Alexis moved by Tsukune."Thanks for helping my friends Michael, those were great gifts."

"When I said everyone I meant it... I also have a surprise for you too Tsukune." Tsukune thought he already gave him a gift, the uniform and the weapon. Michael pointed behind Tsukune, showing him the gateway.

"I don't understand..." Tsukune said obviously confused of why he would point at the gateway. "Go be with your family for a day." Hearing that Tsukune's expression changed in to an excited one.

"Have fun, not too much or you'll never want to leave. _***Snaps Fingers*"**_

Hearing Michael snap his fingers, Tsukune was placed near his home. A tap on his shoulder was quickly felt through his uniform, turning around he saw none other than Alexis smiling. "Alexis?! You followed me here?" Alexis nodded from Tsukune freaking out for a mid second. "You don't mind do you, I like spending some quality time with you?" "N-no not at all, it's just my Mom can be a bit... well overprotective, she'll probably flip out seeing you with me..." "Great let's go!" Alexis shouted racing towards his home. The weather was stormy with heavy wind, but it didn't matter he was home. Tsukune immediately cloaked his sword on his back, while making his way to his house. Tsukune knocked on his door carefully not wanting to damage the door from his strength.

"Be right there!" Kasumi Aono called out as she made her way to the door. Opening up the door Kasumi saw it was none other than her son with someone else. Her first instinct was to embrace her son, giving him a hug.

"Tsukune my baby boy's back! I'm so glad you're safe from all that's going on..." Tsukune's mother cried in to Tsukune, who was worried for her son. The affection from his mother caused Tsukune to blush from embarrassment seeing Alexis giving him a teasing smile.

"M-mom I'm fine... I get a day off from school and decided to come visit the house for a day."

"Oh that's great!. … T-Tsukune who's your friend?" Kasumi was starting to shake seeing Alexis by Tsukune, making her think if he brought home a girlfriend. Alexis approached his mother holding her hand and shaking it gently.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you mam, your son Tsukune told me so much about you. I'm Alexis Veelra." That was enough for Tsukune's mother to fall back on her ass from the polite girl that accompanied Tsukune.

"Mom?!" Tsukune yelled out, kneeling down checking on his mother leaving Alexis to bite her lip. "Oh my... did I cause that?" Alexis half joked as she was having trouble from not laughing from Tsukune's Mother collapsing.

"Tsukune, how close are you with this beautiful and polite Woman?!" Kasumi freaked out, as she cried out in panic fearing that her son was having a serious relationship at that school.

"Mom she's my best friend, we didn't sleep in the same—we didn't have Sex okay!" Tsukune remembered the time Alexis stayed over in his room with the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kuyō floated in a dark abyss in obvious pain while filled with rage.

_**A SAD DAY WHEN YOUR VICTORY WAS SNATCHED FROM YOU FROM PATHETIC MONGRELS...**_

Kuyō looked around him hearing that demonic voice"Who's there?!" Kuyō screamed out seeing just darkness.

_**I HAVE A QUESTION MORTAL... HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO RETURN TO SEEK YOUR VENGEANCE ON THE TRASH THAT ENDED YOUR LIFE, WITH MORE POWER?**_

Kuyō scoffed in his bloodied form, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms in the abyss. "Oh and I assume you're just going to give me this power is that right?"

_**HMHMHMHM YES EXACTLY THAT... BUT YOU'LL BE SENT BACK TO WHERE THEY'LL LEAST EXPECT IT...**_

"Fine whatever as long as I can ring my hands around Aono's fucking neck!" Kuyō stated as his anger rose from the thought of Tsukune.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexis was in Tsukune's room leaning against the door as Tsukune took a sigh of relief from his Mother freaking out.

"Your Mom seems nice..." Alexis said with a hint of awkwardness in her voice.

"Yeah she does that..." Tsukune said while sitting on his bed. Alexis walked over to him crossing her arms against her chest. "Oh no is your Mommy afraid, I'll have my way with you, her baby boy?" Alexis teased Tsukune, causing him to fluster from her mocking him.

"Hey that's not funny!" Tsukune snapped back with embarrassment in his voice, Alexis giggled taking a step closer putting her gloved hand against his chest pushing him against the mattress. Tsukune pulled her with him, leaving her to playfully mount him. "I can see it now your Mom walking to that door hearing me scream in ecstasy. _**Oh ah! Yes! Harder! OH Fuck me! "**_Alexis vocally acted out a scene, grinding her body to Tsukunes, causing Tsukune nearly to freak out. Alexis covered Tsukune's mouth, as she placed her right index finger to her lips signaling not to freak out."Ha! can you imagine the look on her face." Tsukune decided to turn the teasing table on Alexis moving his left leg up to her groin causing her to shiver for a second, Tsukune then flipped her over to be placed under him his body loomed over her this time.

"Wow.. I didn't actually think you'd do that Tsukune..." Alexis admitted causing her to blush in the position the two were in.

Tsukune thought this could be the perfect time to actually give her a kiss... no one was around. Tsukune leaned in to Alexis his hands moving near her face, but a mound under the blanket blocked his path, he believed it was a pillow squeezing the lump. "What the Hell this feels oddly familiar..." He heard a few familiar giggles under the covers. Kurumu sprung up from the bed freaking both Alexis and Tsukune out being jumpscared from the succubus. Kurumu jumped at Tsukune rubbing his head against her chest, completely ignoring Alexis. "Hey there Tsukune! I fell asleep on your nice soft bed, I hope you don't mind but since you were going to visit your family I asked Michael if he could transport me to your house, now that I'm here we can both have some alone time with me! Best part of it none of the others are here because they're a bunch of air heads when it comes to love-" "Ahem..." Alexis coughed causing Kurumu's eyes to widen, leaving a shocked look on her face.

The sound of Tsukune's storage closet carrying his bedding slid open revealing Mizore who rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Damn I must've dozed off... Hey Tsukune we finally get our alone time, I hope you don't mind-.." Mizore had a complete shocked look on her face, matching Kurumu's and Alexis's. Omote fell out of a portal in the ceiling on to Tsukune, making Tsukune catch her in his arms. "Hey Tsukune! I hope you don't mind but I came here to spend the day with you... " Omote's eyes widened seeing the others that had the same mindset as her. Through Tsukune's window hopped in Moka, walking into the room of the now growing occupancy in the room. "Tsukune since the others are distracted at school, I was hoping that you and I - **(*Notices the others*) Oh for God's sake..." **

Kokoa followed Moka in to Moka's annoyance, knowing she'd follow her."Hold on, don't steal Tsukune from me big sister... Gah! Not you guys!" Kokoa screamed in annoyance.

An explosion of black raven feathers appeared in Tsukune's room, revealing Ruby. "Tsukune at last my master, we can get hitched and be together for- Oh no..." Ruby sighed of exhaustion seeing she was too late to get here.

Yukari rushed in through the window, with a carefree expression. "Tsukune are you alone?" Yukari's plans were foiled seeing the others in the room, but her mood heightened seeing Moka, Omote, Alexis and Tsukune. Conflict in the room was about to erupt until the doorknob began to turn causing everyone's heads to turn to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Second Earth/Dark Council Controlled Territory/Hahvulon Keep/Imperator (Dark Guardian) Dominic &amp; The 34th Dark Legion.**

Hahvulon Keep was on standby orders from the current leading Military Governor, absorbing in Reserves, Conscripts, and Levied soldiers alike. In the Keeps barracks Dominic and a few other Dark Guardians were arguing about Dominic's sighting.

"I'm telling you what I saw! Master Michael in the flesh...There was no illusion..." Dominic yelled at his comrades, who were conflicted on his report.

"No, that's not possible Michael was slain by the Guardian Council, he was buried... there was a whole ceremony for his funeral arrangements..." A silver eyes, Brunette short haired, caucasian hooded Female Dark Guardian stated.

"Fucking Guardian Council admits their fucking mistake, of murdering Michael! They murdered our master, our leader then sullied his name, and they have the gall to pull that shit of admitting their failure twenty years after his death... To Hell with them, once we get the Wielders under our protection, we should execute everyone of those fucking traitors!" An armored Dark Guardian yelled through his helmet, while nearly tearing his cloak on his weapon swinging it around.

"Say this is Michael..." A Guardian stated behind Dominic who was sharpening her black steel spear. "It's Not! He was cut down!" The Armored Guardian cut in, who was obviously uncomfortable talking about the dishonor and betrayal of the Guardian Council. "But if he is-" "If the sky was purple! If, the trees were blue! He died, and someone is fucking with us!" The Armored Guardian interrupted again. "But the orders say Michael Alritzon!"

"Barvil! Madeline! Enough!... We'll all know when we confront him... if it turns out to be true, we'll have to gather our other Comrades who follow Michael in the 92nd Legion, 208th, 60th, and so on... This Tsukune Aono, seems to be his apprentice... Alexis was there as well, I hardly recognized her when I was fighting that brat..." That worried Dominic to no end, he was conflicted with the decision. Hearing Alexis's name Barvil flinched.

"Oi why the fuck is Alexis around him?! Don't tell me she's wrapped in this sick twisted phantom?" Barvil asked Dominic.

"If Michael's alive, wouldn't the Dark Guardian Council's command be ceded to Michael's control again." Madeline asked, now concerned of the politics.

"No it doesn't work that way... their would be a gathering deciding on how to act on the information, and I doubt King Ash would return ownership to him, if he's so committed of having us kill him... something's not right. I fucking hate having to serve as his personal Assassin." Dominic was tiring of having that label on him, he was more than an Assassin, he was a warrior, a commander, a Dark Guardian.

"Watch it there brother, our loyalties are to King Ash and the Dark Guardian Council." Another Dark Guardian warned his Commander.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**Yokai Dimension...**

Sgt. Nick awoke on top of the academy's building, his head hurt like no one's business.."Ah Fuck... what am I doing up here?... okay let's see I remember getting a call from that stuck up prick agent... then... Oh yeah... I'm stuck here! MOTHER FUCKER!" Sgt. Nick shouted out in to the sky, pulling his hair and thrashing his head around the roof's concrete floor.

Michael appeared by him looking down at him. "Oh there you are, I was wondering where you've been..."

Nick perked his head up looking at Michael with tired eyes "Really?"

"No... not really, I honestly could give less than a damn... I just hope you didn't do anything we might regret..." Michael stated walking away from Sgt. Nick leaving him to his exhaustion.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**NOW WHY DON'T YOU MAKE A NEW YEARS RESOLUTION AND GIVE ME A FREAKING REVIEW!**

**:O**

**-Starknight'Renegade- (*)**


	23. Chapter 23: Feuding rivals and discovery

_**A twenty seconds before Tsukune's door opened up...**_

Tsukune was the prime target of all the women currently presiding in his room, each of them tugging Tsukune their way.

"Hands off! Tsukune is mine today!" Kurumu yelled at the others, wrapping her body around his left arm.

"Tough Shit Kurumu... I came here to spend time with Tsukune... then make a baby with him." Mizore said with face void of all emotions, hearing that Tsukune's face turned red while the others paused for a moment, then resumed pulling Tsukune quicker with a tougher trying to pull him over to their personal space.

"Ladies we can do this like a civilized people... or go tribal and rip each others guts out, why don't we let Tsukune decide who he wants to spend time with today?" Alexis offer caused the others to take a moment and think about that, while Tsukune was preparing for things that went south. The plan was solid but that would leave the others out, violence was the only solution, the last one standing.

_Oh no, they're going to destroy my room!_

The room was about to become a battle worth to remember, until the handle on Tsukune's door knob started to turn. With the rooms attention to Tsukune's door, which opened up revealing Tsukune's mother Kasumi Aono, holding tea and now seeing her son with a group of girls in his room. In Kasumi's mind she placed two and two together, believing her son was going to have wild crazy hormonal teenager sex with his entourage of women. Kasumi saw enough to shut down her sanity she fainted dropping the tray she was bringing with hot tea.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he rushed over to his Mother to check on her. Tsukune carried her out in to the hallway, shutting the door behind him. Hearing the door shut Kasumi jumped to her feet grabbing Tsukune by the collar shaking him violently, her state of mind was in complete panic mode.

"Tsuku-ku-kune! Who are those other women?!" Kasumi shrieked pointing at the closed door. "Mom, calm down please!"

"I will not calm down, were you having crazy unprotected sex in there?!" Kasumi cried out seeing as she thought that she was going to lose her son to that life of those stories she heard about on the T.V. Kasumi wanted an explanation but all Tsukune could do was try to utter a phrase out, while being interrupted by his Mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside Yokai's administrative room, Mikogami was quietly going through the Academy's student information.

"Let's see the damage... Dead, Dead, Shocked, Fried, Missing, Executed... not Dead... yet...heh going through decades of student miseries... ah good times... and a lot bloodier times too."

Mikogami closed the book throwing the dust around the pages on to his desk, while looking in front of him seeing Michael standing right in front of his desk, arms crossed, hood raised, and a dead stare at Mikogami.

"Ah Michael, so you finally found the time to come visit me... How are you feeling?" Mikogami raised his right hand towards Michael, which Michael extended his left hand shaking the friendly gesture.

"I'm feeling just fine _**Shader.**_" Michael replied to Mikogami with a crooked smile, Mikogami's eyes stared at Michael's dark colored eyes. "It's been a while since I heard that name...Those were the days Michael, escaping Necoria and offering me a life outside my old home dimension... You, me, _**Seeker (Nurai)**_, and -" "_**Stalker... **_did she ever make it out?" Michael interrupted one of the former head Necromancers.

"If she did, she would've been here, or with you... you two shared and infatuation if I wasn't mistaken, short it may have been...I'm sorry I shouldn't be bringing that subject up." The memory was still etched in Michael's head. Michael still wonders why she made that decision.

"It really bugs me, we were at the summoning rift, she said that there were things she needed to finish before she could leave... and our Relationship... I didn't have much time to spend with her, to know if we could've... Listen all I wanted to know is... is she even alive? Do you have some sort of proof that she's not dead?"

"…. I wouldn't know, perhaps you not knowing is for the best, would you want the knowledge of her and find out she's dead?" Mikogami's question put Michael to ponder for a moment, was it better that he would be better off not knowing of Stalker's fate?

"Maybe... going off topic, I also wanted to thank you in assisting Alexis in finding the right ritual for my return."

Mikogami smiled folding his hands on his desk. "Oh Really? well you're quite welcome, though when Alexis first contacted me over your death, she told me she wanted to resurrect you, but you told her to let you die... why is that?"

The question stung Michael, causing him to clench his fists closing his eyes remembering the day of his death, and thousands of his fallen comrades.

"….. my mind was somewhere else... I wasn't thinking straight, and had my thoughts on... my friends, family, and... Sarana my master... my L- … I don't want talk about the people who are dead, and aren't coming back... Alexis was devoted to my path, I haven't gotten the chance to really thank her for her deeds."

"hmhmhm interesting... speaking of Alexis... You know the Woman still has feelings for you, did you know that?" Michael knew Alexis during the Rise of the Empire, when she came of age she became attracted to him, he'd be lying if there wasn't any attraction to her. At the time he was still trying to recover from his Master's death, that he never really committed to a relationship, sure there were dozens of flings, meaningless sex, and countless of weekly dates with other Female Warlords... but what Alexis was seeking, was a mate.

Michael knew that her Uncle the King wanted to absorb his niece in to the Valic family line, ever since the tragic death of her Father, and illness that befell her biological mother, he wanted his Niece to marry Michael in to the Imperial family line... Michael broke Alexis's heart by denying Alexis her night with him... Even after Michael's rejection, Alexis continue to pursue him, joining him on his campaigns and battles, traveling to distant worlds. She did that for him, she stood by him when everyone believed him to be dead and gone. Michael owed Alexis a lot of things, apology for starters would be good.

"her love, her devotion, her will, she searched endlessly for a chance to see you again. She kept blaming herself for your death, did you know that?"

"She shouldn't have blamed herself for my death, no one could've predicted it..."

"But you did..." Mikogami stated, drawing Michael's ire... But what he said was true, he should've listened to his instincts when he was telling himself it was a bad idea to try to negotiate with a rage filled and grief stricken Guardian Council looking for Vengeance.

"A mistake I will not make again..." Michael's fists began to clench and tighten, while Mikogami leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and kicking his feet on his desk.

"As we know it, History has a thing for repeating itself..." The blinds fluttered in the room inwards as Michael's form disappeared in a black smoke. Mikogami couldn't himself to chuckle at that conversation, after a few moments of laughing, he returned to his previous task.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Moka and Omote were sitting by Kasumi Aono, on the couch with Kasumi nervously sipping at her tea, while looking at the two other women.

_Get a hold of yourself Kasumi, forget the fact that Tsukune brought a whole entourage of women to the house... focus on he's home and safe from what's going on the outside- MY BABY'S BECOME A SEXUALLY ACTIVE MISFIT!_

"S-so let me get this straight you're Moka Akashiya... and you're Omote Akashiya... Tsukune told me some stuff about a Moka which he said was you (Omote)… but it turns out you were the real Moka, what was this student protective services from some bad people..."

Moka arched her right eyebrow seeing Tsukune's mother shake her tea cup nervously, Moka shifted her left leg over right on the couch causing Kasumi to whimper, Moka found it funny that Tsukune's mother was about to jump by the sight of her, but on the task at hand Moka and Omote looked at each other nodding.

"Sure let's go with that..." Both of them said simultaneously, thinking it was best to lie to Tsukune's Mother..

Moka cleared her throat putting her feet back firmly on the ground while sitting on the couch. "I want to ask you something Mrs. Aono."

Kasumi's attention was turned to Moka, awaiting for any sort of question or asking if it was alright that she slept with her boy.

"Yes?"

_Oh no, don't tell me... SHE'S PREGNANT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRANDMA! Calm down... it's probably nothing... Tsukune's a good boy... He's not a Sexual Misfit... I'm probably overreacting... I hope..._

"I want you're blessing so Tsukune and I can be together." Moka bluntly put it out in front of Omote, causing her mouth to open, ready to yell at Moka.

Kasumi took a few moments to absorb the question she was just asked, while Omote stood up in defiance pointing an accusing finger at her.

"What are you doing?! You can't do that... That, that's cheating!" Omote shouted, while Moka gave a uninterested look.

"Hardly, I'm just securing my hold over Tsukune, since you're too chicken to do anything." Hearing Moka, Omote's face turned red like she was about to explode of anger, while Kasumi snapped screaming and holding either side of her face, shaking it side to side, flipping out.

_IT'S TRUE! THEY'RE ALL ATTRACTED TO MY BABY BOY! I NEED HELP! Kyoko will know what to do!..._

"I-if you'll girls will excuse me, I'll be right back..." Kasumi squeaked out while heading to the phone, though her announcement didn't get to Moka or Omote, as Omote was yelling at Moka, while Moka was paying her no attention.

Alexis walked in the living room seeing Omote shouting at Moka, shaking her fists around in the air, while Moka was leaning her head back in to the cushions of the couch. Yukari surprised Alexis by jumping on her back, causing her to flip out for a second.

"Alexis! hahaha!" Yukari laughed as she wrapped her arms around Alexis, while leaning her body into her back.

"Yukari!... Jesus, you can be quiet... anyways... what do you need?" It was true what Alexis said, Yukari could be in your own bedroom without you even noticing.

"Have you seen Tsukune?"

"Yeah.. he's taking a shower right now."

Yukari's mouth watered picturing him in the shower, her cheeks turned red as a sudden urge in her wanted to bust in the bathroom door taking a mental image of Tsukune.

Alexis grabbed Yukari turning her around to face her, she saw the mischievous expression placed on Yukari's face.

"Yukari, you're not going in there..." Alexis said in a Authoritative tone, causing Yukari's day dream to shatter and her expression to reverse into a spoiled child.

"What!? but why?" Yukari complained in Alexis's grip.

"Because I said so, that's why." Alexis gave Yukari no real reason why she couldn't go in there.

"Fine... How about you go in there with Tsukune hmm?" Yukari offered causing Alexis's cheek to turn red, leaving her now picture Tsukune and her in the shower... naked.. washing each other... and... it was too much for Alexis, however she just shook her head side to side getting a hold of herself.

_Alexis get a hold of yourself you're a seasoned Guardian and a Sentinel... you have discipline and can resist the urge to... to.. mate... o_o..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko in her normal attire was sitting by Jon and his companions with his hood raised drinking his fifth cup of coffee. The corner table had a map of Tokyo city, with colored circles on different locations, most of the circles had red X's.

"So conventional travel in to the city is nearly impossible without revealing ourselves to the Population... while _Olaak _traveling into the city would have every Elite on us..."

"Wait I didn't understand that word, before traveling it sounded weird..."

"I... it's ancient tongue, it would be complicated to translate it to your dialect... but the closest thing would be... Dimension travel, we bend this Dimension around us to quick travel, but the Necromancers have something called Shadow travel... they can track us moving through that kind of travel cutting us off at our destination." Jon explained to Kyoko who was trying to understand the mission they were on.

Max leaned over circling certain highways and street entrances into Tokyo city. "The Technomancers here have control of the city's cameras... they'd know where we are turning a corner on a building... They've been planning this for some time now... this whole Necromancer/Technomancer Alliance was quite a shock to us, normally they don't operate together."

"Jon why can't we just go in there smashing them down, I mean they're already breaking the rules by being here." Brody asked nearly knocking over his stack of pancakes.

"Because Brody, first off these aren't your run of the mill Necromancers, these guys are hardened veterans and Elites they're strong enough to go up to par with Guardians, second off they're being smart about it... that attack on the subway is being marked as a Terrorist attack."

The entire team with exception of Kyoko sighed of exhaustion, Kyoko pointed at an area around the map, catching Jon's brown eyes to shift towards the map.

"Why not go through the sewer lines under the city?" Kyoko asked causing Jon to look at the map seeing where the routes go.

"Sewer lines... hm... I don't know if the Necromancers have already established base heads in those areas yet... though it wouldn't hurt to try, we'll leave at late afternoon... in the meantime we should look at more of our options."

Kyoko saw four black circles on the map, surrounded by blue circles.

"What do the black circles stand for?"

Max moved a salt shakers to each of the circle, placing them in the middle of the circles. "They're building something in those areas... we couldn't get close enough to see what, but it's there and hidden from normal eyes... they probably bunkered whatever they were building underground, waiting to pull it out again."

"What do you think it is?" Kyoko asked scared at thought of what it could be while unaware she clinged to Jon's arm.

"Well it's Necromancer Tech so it's not going to be something we should just leave there it needs to be destroyed, but our top priority is retrieving the Crest of Light and the Wielder before they find the Wielder first." Jon stated seeing he was dead set on the mission at hand.

"What happens if they get this uh... 'Wielder'?"

"If that happens they'll have no reason to remain here and... they'll have a playing card on the table in Council affairs... holding the Wielder like that and they can have a voice again in our society... and that can't happen. The Necromancers were banished from our Dimension for a reason."

"T-these guys the Necromancers, they sound really bad the way you make them up to be... why is that?" Kyoko thought of the scene on the bus where the battle was taking place, she was imagining it on a larger scale, Jon turned his head towards her giving a dead stare.

"They feed off of Chaos, latching on to one war then to the next, growing their power and forces waiting for the right time to strike. History tells us they were near unstoppable when warring with their enemies... we can't let them on to our side of the Dimension again, the risks would be devastating... Right now their aiding our rivals by supplying them with Necromancer troops... I think they intend to present the Wielder to the Dark Council giving them a spot on their side, legitimating the Necromancer race gaining them access on to their worlds... "

"Christ... that would shift the balance of the War Jon..." Link stated, knowing it would be an uphill battle, they would need to call in support from the other Council Nations.

"Exactly, that's why... that's why we can't let them find the Wielder... we find where they're operating in Tokyo, take the crest find the Wielder, then evict them off of Earth."

Kyoko's ringtone went off her phone, causing the team to look at her. "Oops sorry, let me take this over there..."

Kyoko left the table to pick up her phone by the bathroom, she looked at her phone seeing it was her Aunt calling.

"Hey Aunty, what's going on?"

_"Kyoko? Can you drop by the place, I'm having a little problem..."_

Kyoko's expression shifted from a happy one to a serious one, seeing she could be in trouble. "Aunty what's going on?"

"Tsukune... he... he..."

Hearing Tsukune's name, she feared something happened to him, was he hurt, in the Hospital?

"Aunty what happened to Tsukune?" Kyoko was fearing the worst, if something happened to her cousin, she'd freak out.

"He brought a bunch of girls home and I need your help!"

Kyoko face palmed herself, rubbing her face from the insanity of the situation.

"I.. I'l be right there Aunty... just sit tight and try not to overreact, it's probably nothing." Kyoko shut her cell phone, sighing for getting worked up that something bad might of happened to Tsukune.

She returned to the table, tugging on Jon's sleeve catching his attention.

"Hey Jon, do you mind if I come back, my Cousin Tsukune is home today and my Aunt's freaking out about something."

"Sure we'll be here for a few hours working on our strategy, so take your time." Jon replied to Kyoko with a small smile.

"Thanks you're the best!"Kyko smiled giving him a nod while waving goodbye to the others.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was sitting against the wall of the bathroom his chair was kicked over and he was just leaned back against the wall as he positioned the shower head to pour hot water at him.

_I never seen Mom freak out like that before...Damn it... I really wish I could explain to Mom about what's going on right now... _

"Tsukune do you mind if I come in?" Kurumu asked through door sliding it open to reveal her body in a towel. Tsukune was about to lose it, if his Mom saw him with Kurumu like this... then he better be prepared to visit her at the hospital. Kurumu shut the door behind her quickly and quietly.

"K-Kur- Kurumu! what are you doing in here, are you crazy what will my mom say-" Kurumu slammed her hand over Tsukune's mouth keeping his shouts in to muffled protests. "Shhh... Shhh! Tsukune quiet down, this was the only place where I could talk to you without the others butting in..." Kurumu lowered hand down from his mouth, while Tsukune's eyes shifted from her to the door then back to her.

"I... alright, what's going on Kurumu?" Tsukune asked with a semi serious tone, while trying to calm down thinking that the only thing covering her body is a simple towel.

"You don't have a problem with me being in here with you do you?" Kurumu asked with a worried tone, thinking he didn't want to see her right now.

"No, just... not with my Mom under the same roof..."

"heh... what a day am I right, we all had the idea to come visit you... your Mom must've given you an earful... with that scene in your room am I right?" Kurmu stated leaning her body against Tsukune's, the water began to soak her head and towel.

"Yeah... she calmed down after I explained that nothing was going on in there... except a minor disagreement."

"Well I wouldn't call it Minor, it looked like we were all about to take each others heads off..." Kurumu stated, while Tsukune thought of the outcome of who would be standing in that fight.

Kurumu leaned her face towards Tsukune's face kissing him on the forehead, then on his neck, going for his chest. Kurumu's actions were causing Tsukune to shiver, if he got caught with Kurumu doing what he think she was going to do...

The two heard a splash in the tub with Mizore rising from the water spitting out the straw for air. Tsukune and Kurumu freaked out with Mizore being in here the whole time, Kurumu was startled enough as she jump back away from Tsukune in surprise.

"Huh, I believe things should cool down in here... Clever of you of trying to get your way with Tsukune in here Kurumu, but you made a mistake if you thought you could get the drop on me in a place surrounded by water..."

Mizore used her abilities to entrap Kurumu in a trap of ice and Tsukune in an Ice Throne/Prison, hopping out of the tub, Mizore wrapped her left arm around Tsukune's neck, while her right hand caressed his cheek.

"Tsukune, remember how I said I came here to make a baby with you? Well I meant it... I want our time to be a moment of love and passion." Mizore bit his ear teasingly while going down to his neck mounting his body entrapped in the ice.

"M-Mizore... sssfff" Tsukune's eyes flashed from his normal brown eyes to a crimson red, as Mizore nibbled on his neck." Before Mizore could discard her swimsuit a black feather fell in between Mizore and Tsukune, causing them to look at it."

The Ice around Mizore melted quickly, which Mizore reacted quickly to the raise of temperature, she was thrown into the tub by Ruby who appeared seemingly out of nowhere dressed in her usual attire.

"Ruby!?" Both Kurumu and Tsukune shouted in unison, Ruby only gave them a wink before moving towards Tsukune with hungry eyes leaving Kurumu in her frozen prison.

"Ruby how'd you get in here?" Tsukune asked Ruby as she picked up the chair placing it by him. "It's a long story...but to cut it short, I thought I'd used this opportunity to be with you... what do you say we get out of here and find that opportunity?" Ruby leaned and locked her lips with Tsukune, Mizore recovered and Kurumu was thrashing around in her ice prison. The Door slid open with Kokoa's steamed face ready to explode.

"Hold it right there Witch! WHOA!" Kokoa slipped on the floor shocking herself from the water while taking Kurumu's towel off revealing the room her naked body, Kurumu's body caused Tsukune to have an erection. He quickly covered himself up, while maintaining control of himself from jumping on Kurumu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

While Chaos was ensuing in Tsukune's home Gin remained at the academy taking pictures of female students currently working out on the track.

_This is a great shot! _

Gin was lost in his perverted nature as he was taking pictures zoomed in either on their asses, or Breasts... though once in a while he got a few panty shots, sneaking around.

_Now if I can only get close to the Women's bath... baby steps Gin, baby steps._

A shadow loomed over Gin's form, he slowly lowered his camera before looking up to see Michael looking at him with his arms crossed, Gin just gave off a nervous smile.

"Don't you have better things to do than peep at women?" Michael's said in a calm and emotionless tone.

"Heh you kidding, this is one of my favorite hobbies... killing time till they get back." Gin laughed as he got back to taking pictures.

"The time you should be killing is preparing your skills, my apprentices do not hold punches, you need to expand your physical potential. You're all on a time limit, I sent Tsukune home in case...Never mind." Michael stopped himself from saying anymore, knowing what he was thinking.

That got Gin's attention, his expression had a disgruntled look as he kneeled up facing Michael.

"In case of what?"

"If I fail and he dies... I wanted him to at least see his family one more time, I have high hopes for you all, but I won't be with you all the time, and when that happens... You need to be ready to face those choices and battles on your own." Michael's words hit Gin, seeing he is preparing for their deaths, was Michael that callous, did he not believe in them at all?

"You don't really believe in us do you, I mean with the training?"

"I warned you all that I'd make you regret your decisions, I told you that you'd wish you walked away... did I not? Prove me wrong, but don't expect me to worry when my apprentices arrive, by that time you should all be more than ready, a few hours in that Time Dimension should do the trick, but it's the best I can do right now."

"Back in that Time area, when you pitted us up against what our main enemy looks like... I transformed into giant wolf, I didn't realize I could do that..."

"You're genetic line, you're related to an ancient wolf, I thought they left in the exodus.. They're called Elder Wolves. You have a hidden power in you, that you need to tap into, whether or not you can actually unlock your Elder form's power is another matter."

"So you can essentially make me what Tsukune is? what did you call it a Warlock?"

_**"Warlord **_and Is it possible yes, will I do it? no_**" **_Hearing Michael's reply Gin was irritated from that answer.

"Why the Hell not?!"

"I could make you all in to Warlords if I wanted to, but the rituals and process is long, and I mean fucking long, we don't really have the time to perform the needed rituals... the only reason I made it as quick as I did with Tsukune is because my soul resided in his body, I was able to force his body to adapt to my needs.. for both of our survival... now there is a possibility if you keep focusing on your training, your body will develop the Warlords traits, but that's only a maybe... for now keep training, my apprentices have centuries of experience and veterancy, I have to bring you up to par with their level in a few weeks. that is why it's so important to stick with your strengths and overcome your weaknesses or you will suffer because of them."

Michael left Gin to his thoughts as he disappeared in no less than a few seconds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**(Red Spark...) Nomed Drapehs **_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko was nearing her cousin's house, getting her key out while trying to wrap her head around the phone call. Kyoko placed her key in the lock to ready herself since her aunt was freaking out. The door frame shook freaking Kyoko out as she heard shouting from the other side.

"How dare you ruin my moment with Tsukune!" An unfamiliar female voice yelled from the other side of the door. (**Kurumu**)

"He's not yours to hog, Tsukune belongs to me!" Another unfamiliar female voice shouted back followed by another thud against the door then against the wall. **(Mizore)**

Kyoko stood at the front door in awkward silence as she heard more and more voices coming to investigate the scene. Finally Kyoko perked her head up hearing her cousins voice.

"Would you all stop fighting! Omote can you go help me Mom, she just collapsed..."

"Sure thing Tsukune!"

Soon enough the fighting began again with a loud thud against the floor, Kyoko heard enough to know what was going on. Kyoko opened the door to see a group of girls fighting each other, all over Tsukune on the floor. Tsukune's face was full of discomfort as he was the prize of the fight. What caught Kyoko's eye was Tsukune's new attire without the cloak... it bared a similar resemblance to the protectors who saved her on the subway. "Tsuki?! What's with all these girls?"

"Oh... uh Hi Kyoko... heh..uh how's it going?"

Several minutes later Tsukune, Kyoko, and the others gathered to the living room, Kasumi Aono was laid out on the couch with a hot cloth placed over her head recovering from the shock of the blow to her head as she collapsed to the floor.

"So let me get this straight you didn't just bring one girl home but, seven others as well..."

"Well brought is a strong word Kyoko..." Tsukune confessed as this was on intentional, wrapping everyone in this kind of situation.

"Now since me being the closest thing to a big sister it seems I have to solve this problem..." Kyoko stopped to look at Alexis, who gave her a calm smile, her attire as well reminded her of her saviors...

_This is weird first Tsukune now her... that style of clothing can not be just a coincidence...or black was taking a new trend here... then what about those red eyes?_

Kurumu leaned over to Tsukune who leaned in to her seeing she wanted to whisper something "Tsukune I didn't know you had a sister?"

"She's not, Kyoko's my cousin and we just live really close to each other, so she always gets to visit me everyday. "

Kokoa leaned on Tsukune's other side. "So what this miss bossy isn't your sister?"

"QUIET!" Kyoko yelled at Kokoa, who snapped back into place while glaring at Kyoko as she moved down the row of girls.

_***CHK* *CHK***_

The occupants in the room turned their heads to Michael who was lighting a cigarette. Kyoko was about to freak out now, not because of the intruder but of his attire was now very close to Jon's attire minus the added features the intruder has on him. Both Kasumi and Kyoko were about to shriek but Michael waved his right hand rendering them docile for a few seconds, before implanting false memories of him arriving with Tsukune. Kyoko was the first one to snap out of it, followed by Kasumi.

"Hey who's he?"

"Oh that's Michael, Tsukune's friend from his school." Kasumi said as if knowing what to say from the memory he gave her.

Tsukune's, Moka, Kurumu, Ruby, Mizore, Omote, Kokoa, and Yukari's jaw dropped seeing as he just manipulated their minds like that.

"Let me guess, interrogation of the hour? " Michael asked while inhaling another puff of the toxic tobacco.

"Something like that..." Tsukune said while, feeling the wave of exhaustion claim him on his supposed day off from school, training, and Michael...

"Michael do you think you could put out your cigarette, Aunty really doesn't like smoking inside the house." Kyoko asked Michael politely, looking at his smoke he shrugged popping the entire thing in his mouth swallowing it whole, causing Kyoko to shiver from that scene she just witnessed. Before she could turn her attention to the row of girls a thud could be heard from upstairs, followed by the sound of boots running down the stairs. Sgt. Nick jumped to the bottom of the stairs carrying a duffle bag with a happy care free expression. Once again Kyoko and Kasumi was about to freak out, while Michael forced false memories in to Kasumi's head, while calming Kyoko's memories. Michael turned and looked at Nick, surprised "...Nick...how did you get here? and furthermore, how did you even know where here is?" . Nick simply grinned and shrugged his shoulders, "Well I just followed my instincts..and your scents.." He says as if this wasn't a big problem, Michael shook his head, about to explain to him why this was a idiotic move, before he was cut off by Nick's speaking. "So...what's with the whole...on your knees, eyes shut mouth open..." He snickered and grinned wolfishly at his own perverse humor before the girls all shot glares at him, if looks could kill...well he'd be one dead mother fucker.

_**Five minutes of explaining later!**_

Nick stared at Michael for a few moments, Michael just having planted yet again, more false memories into the two human women present in the room then Nick opened his mouth "Why don't you jus' fuck em!?" Mrs. Auno and Kyoko jump up and scream Michael pinches his brow and mutters loudly "oh for fucksake!" he waves his hand in their direction, removing the memory of Nick saying anything at all. Tsukune complained "Hey! would you stop doing that?! that can't be good fo-" Michael does the same to Tsukune, having him sit back down. Nick grins and snickers at that, and Michael attempts to do the same to Nick, but something blocks him _**(Han hu hu taht dlouw eb gnitaehc... Leahcim)...**_something...is not right with this one, Nick just stares with a confused expression "...whatcha doin there bud?.." He asks Michael, who is actually rather surprised it doesn't seem to work on the Sgt...he'll look into that one later. After several minutes of explaining and bickering between Michael and Nick, Nick is finally coaxed into sitting down behind the mother and Tsukune's cousin, watching the going ons.

Kyoko asked if Tsukune would meet a friend at the IHOP, Michael became intrigued with this 'friend' and asked Alexis to tail them when they left, while the others stayed behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Deep down inside Kyoko was glad that her cousin was alright, especially from what's going on all around her.

"You just want to go hang out at a Diner with some friends? " Tsukune asked Kyoko if this is really how'd they want to spend time together.

"Come on Tsuki trust me on this, you'll like them..."

Alexis discreetly tailed the two hopping from building to building, watching them at a bird's eye view. Kyoko got a phone call from one of her friends from the school she was attending, she told Tsukune to head on in while she took the call.

Tsukune just shrugged his shoulders heading into the establishment. Tsukune was now out of Alexis's view, she sighed in defeat as she had to get on the ground floor now, while escaping Kyoko's sight. Tsukune took a seat at one of the bar stools at the counter waiting for his cousin to finish with the conversation. Some kid on his left with goggles around his head, took notice to Tsukune's attire.

"Cool get up you're wearing..." The kid stated while sitting by Tsukune. "Thanks, it was a gift."

"Hey you wouldn't be happen to be a Guardian would you?"

Tsukune's eyes shifted to the Pre teen, hearing that word... there are only a few people on Earth that would know that name.

_Wait did I hear what I think I just heard._

"Where did you hear that?" Tsukune asked caustiously believing he might have been being watched.

"Tai get over here for a sec!" Brody called out to his wielder, "Alright!" Tai shouted back, "Sorry I'll be right back."

Tsukune saw who yelled with a group of others, they were all in a similar attire he was in. Kyoko entered the establishment approaching her cousin as he looked at her new friends.

Alexis entered the building shortly after, as she saw Jon, Brody, Link, Max, Sora [KH], and the wielders she froze in place her eyes widened and goosebumps started form on her skin, quickly reacting she targeted both Tsukune and Kyoko. Expending her energy she moved faster that than the Speed of light, grabbing both Tsukune and Kyoko transporting them out of the Diner and on to the roof of the building. Kyoko freaked out when she was teleported while Tsukune put Kyoko behind him to face whatever move them. 

Tsukune dropped his guard when he saw Alexis out of breath from that technique that she hasn't fully mastered without depleting her energy reserves. Tsukune waited until Alexis caught her breath restoring her energy levels.

"You! you were back out at the house." Kyoko was shocked to find out she was like her new friend Jon.

"Alexis what's going on?" Tsukune asked obviously worried and concerned why she pulled them out the way she did.

"Those were the Wielders and their Guardians..." Alexis stated finally recovering the spike in her energy.

"Wait you know of them" Kyoko asked.

"Tsukune you cannot reveal yourself to them right now, and more importantly how do you know of them?"

"They saved me and Tsuki how are you involved in this?" Kyoko was now suspicious of what was truly going on and why would her cousin be involved in this?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Kyoko" Was the only answer Tsukune could think of, as he didn't know even where to begin. Kyoko folded her arms against her chest, her eyes shifted between the two waiting for an explanation.

"Try me..." Kyoko said with a persistent tone in her voice, knowing she would find out what eventually.

Alexis didn't want her cover blown if Kyoko told her cousins about her not being MIA but with Tsukune, it's going to raise questions, and those questions will lead to unwanted answers, and those answers will lead to Michael.

"Tsukune my Cousin Jon can't know Michael's alive right now, it would just raise questions, and right now we have more important things to worry about... Listen I'll tell you what Kyoko, find us in a day or two, and we'll explain everything to you... because now you're involved to something you shouldn't have been... deal?"

"You mean at Tsukune's school?" Seeing Alexis nod, only raised further suspicions and questions from the school Tsukune has been attending.

"I will tell you only if you promise not to tell my cousins that I'm here on Earth... do we have a deal?" Alexis pressed the question directly at Kyoko making sure she promised.

"Fine... I'll tell him my cousin couldn't come with me today, but this explanation better be good."

"I wouldn't say the answer is what you were going to be expecting..." Alexis said under breath, as she preparing her normal Dimensional jump.

After discreetly putting Kyoko back near the Diner Tsukune and Alexis returned back to his place to inform the others of what's going on.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Obelisks Construction (50% complete) ….**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Okay another chapter down, I hope you continue to read Prelude to the End, as I update it as much as I can... Kyph98 is illustrating the fan comic as we speak, I just got the first page in color and it was amazing, please visit his profile on Deviantart and comment on his art, he hasn't posted the first page yet because he's thinking about posting them all together for each chapter.**

**There is also a Facebook page called Starknight'Renegade, go look it up and give it a like, join up! I'll even give you the sneak peek of the comic. First page!**

**Also further updates, I'm going to be about ready to take the Asvab, then it's finding out when I'm getting basic training done. I'm going to miss you guys when I'm at basic, but it won't be so bad I'll back when I get my residence on base and I'll start posting stories right away.**

**-Starknight'Renegade-**

**-Thank You-**

**P.S. Oh don't forget to vote! The U.S Election is extremely important this year we decide who our next President is going to be!**


	24. Chapter 24: Unexpected Hatred

_**(OKAY Updates on the story yay! So where to begin... okay we have returning character that is going to be a part of the saga! plus a new OC!**_

_**Liz will be returning to the story as a main character. Originally she was supposed to be apart of the saga, but the idea was scrapped... So I'm happy to announce she will return.**_

_**Now the new OC he's a Dark Guardian (Human-Dragon, same species as Alexis and Michael) named: Kasano Hiratushi, he was officially the last apprentice to be trained under Michael, Kasano never completed Michael's training due to Michael's death, so his training is higher than Tsukune's.**_

_**With incoming characters out of the way we can concentrate on the future chapters. As the training progresses, and more challenges confronts the Protagonists, they will be pushed to the brink if not near death... The Battle of Tokyo approaches, but we still have a way to go before nearing it... But do not worry, the Battle of Tokyo is not the final chapter! Once Prelude to the End is finished the Sequel Armageddon will begin, Is the suspense claiming you yet?**_

_**Once the Obelisks are finished it will mark the start of the End of the secrecy of the band of fighters, they will have to make themselves known.) **_

_**Three Days Later...**_

Training for Tsukune has intensified, him and the others are barely keeping up with the Michael's training, yet they persist and continue to fight on. Spending most of their training in the Time dimension, they save days if not weeks inside that slowed dimension to progress their training.

Currently Mizore and Tsukune were trapped in the Dimension being the sole survivors of not being wiped out. Mizore and Tsukune back to back fought off countless of Necromancers and their spawns in the time dimension. Both Mizore and Tsukune's eyes scanned the courtyard looking for any stragglers, for the moment they were in the clear their guard dropped as their shoulders slowly slumped to their sides, Mizore dropped her ice sword shattering against the ground while the tip of Tsukune's elder blade struck the ground.

"That was... difficult... placing all of us here on spawned foes." Tsukune breathed of exhaustion of fighting 34 hours in the Time dimension without any rest.

Mizore hummed in agreement while the continuous battle took a toll on her, seeing her friends 'die' like that is still not an easy thing to see, but she knows they didn't actually die... but it doesn't make it any easier.

"Tsukune... I...I think I'm ready to rest now, how long have we been in here?" Mizore asked trying to catch her breath from the struggle.

"Thirty Four hours, One Hundred and Seventy more to go... I think we deserve a rest... let's head to my room and hide out there."

Tsukune and Mizore limped their way inside the building making sure they weren't being followed, the two took moments turning around to make sure they didn't have a shadow tailing them, before continuing on to safety.

Tsukune shut his door locking it and barricading it, Mizore collapsed on the bed rubbing her face with the palms of her hands. Tsukune sat beside her his head looking at his feet and his knuckles resting on his head keeping him from falling forward. Michael explained to Tsukune that he would be teaching him a technique to expel his own energy to keep him awake and not tired, apparently Michael has been without sleep for quite some time before his death. Tsukune could not think of a reason why Michael would go without sleep for such a period of time.

Tsukune's exhaustion claimed him, his body fell backwards on to the bed by Mizore sleeping peacefully.

_**Twelve Hours Later(Time Dimension)….**_

It was dark and quiet outside, the nights of this Dimension was haunting at best, you couldn't see three feet ahead of you in the darkness. Tsukune awoke with Mizore's sleeping on him her arms wrapped around him. Tsukune leaned up stirring Mizore from her slumber, she gave off a small yawn, releasing Tsukune to stretch out her arms.

"…. Hey there sleepy head... How'd you sleep?" Mizore asked with a tired/dazed expression.

"Like a rock." Tsukune stated while Mizore giggled a bit, as she leaned her head against Tsukune's chest. Tsukune moved his arms around Mizore holding her against his body, creating a sense of calmness in between the two, their heartbeats nearly matching another.

"Sure is quiet out there..."Mizore stated with a sense of relief as she try to match her breathing with Tsukune's.

"It's sure is... it's perfect.." Tsukune replied quietly fearing as he didn't want to be loud in case they were crawling around outside.

Mizore pulled her head off of Tsukune's chest while slowly leaning up to his face. "Maybe us being the last ones left here isn't all that bad... I mean... it's just us two now, alone..."

_**(Lemon scene! Mizore x Tsukune finally getting their moment.) (Kyph98 if you're reading this scroll down your character is below this scene!)**_

Tsukune swallowed his dry saliva as he knew where this was going, placing his hands on Mizore's shoulders he leaned down as she was leaning up, their lips met in the heat of the moment, a sense of relief and joy flooded Mizore as she was now going to have her moment with Tsukune and this time there would be no interruptions. Tsukune's hands traveled down Mizore's back gripping her shirt he tugged the fabric up which Mizore moved her arms up to allow Tsukune to pull off her long sleeve shirt.

Tsukune removed his cloak and his shirt, while Mizore removed her tank top revealing Tsukune her breasts. This time they'd have their privacy with out the interruption, while having more space to move around in. Tsukune picked moved Mizore, placing her back on the mattress, his body hovered over hers as he looked in to her flushed face, smiling while her eyes wandered on Tsukune's body.

"Tsukune... take me..." Mizore told Tsukune, who gave his reply placing his hands around her hips pulling her skirt off, followed by her striped underwear. Tsukune threw her clothing to the floor before looking at Mizore's form, satisfied of what he sees, Tsukune began to discard his clothing on his lower portion of his body.

Getting in to a position that he seemed comfortable with he positioned himself at Mizore's folds, readying himself, he gently prodded himself against Mizore earning a groan from her as the anticipation was killing her. Despite the feeling of coldness against Mizore's skin yet not unpleasant, he pushed into her causing Mizore's hands to either grip the blankets on the bed or form a fist, her expression was scrunched up as her body adjusted to Tsukune tearing her hymen. Mizore was at a loss of words as her mouth was wide open she began to make stuttering noises. While the two were joined Tsukune couldn't believe not only how tight Mizore was but, she was very warm as he lodged himself deeper into her. Tears escaped Mizores eyes as she bit her lip, her mind was adjusting to the pain as Tsukune gripped her hips tugging himself out before thrusting back in, jolting her body against the bed.

Mizore's arms wrapped around Tsukune her fingers gripping the skin on Tsukune's back with each thrust. The pain Mizore was experiencing began to subside as a new feeling was replacing the pain. The grip on Tsukune's skin began to loosen as Mizore's palms rested against Tsukune's back. Tsukune wrapped one arm around Mizores back leaning her up for the two's lips to meet. Their tongues intertwined in a heat of passion as Tsukune continued to thrust into Mizore shaking her with each time he moved in to her. Tsukune left hand made it against Mizore's chest squeezing her breasts, Mizore pried her lips away from Tsukune to gasp. Mizore's body temperature drastically decreased as the two continued in the union. Tsukune pulled out of Mizore's folds causing her to wince from him leaving all of sudden, he turned Mizore around on her knees as he re entered again, his hands gripped Mizore's ass cheeks pressing them together against his member as he continued to thrust into her.

Mizore elbows couldn't support her anymore so she collapsed against the bed, leaving Tsukune to continue his assault in her body. Mizore's breathing began to pick up as she became more vocal, moaning to the erotic bliss that her mind was developing for her body, while Tsukune kept his cool and kept quiet with a few grunts here and there.

Tsukune picked up his pace forcing his way into her, his strength managed to collapse Mizore's knees laying her flat against his bed. Tsukune felt Mizore tightened around his member, she let out a cry as she reached her first orgasm from Tsukune. Satisfied that Mizore had reached her climaxed first, he continued moving in to Mizore at a steady rhythm, he stopped grabbing a hold of Mizore by the waist pulling her with him as he fell on his back, in a reverse riding position moving her body up and down, matching his thrusts with her's. Mizore moved her hands against Tsukune's legs to give herself some leverage as she continued in her movement. Tsukune felt he was nearing the end, while Mizore was just about to reach another orgasm. Tsukune turned Mizore's body around grabbing her bottom he slammed her body against his, while she leaned her top half against Tsukune's body resting herself there as Tsukune was wrapping up. With one final thrust Tsukune held her body in place, as he emptied himself into her.

Both of them covered in sweat, laid motionless as a wave of exhaustion claimed them, they were spent from their course of action. Mizore's body began to chill again leaving a cool sensation against Tsukune's body. Neither of the two wanted to separate they wanted to stay locked in their position as long as they could. The two were barely staying conscious as they laid together in bed, they were happy with the break in the dimension.

The door was hit shaking the frame, Tsukune and Mizore's eyes shot towards the door as it shook again, they found out where they were hiding. Mizore quickly pulled Tsukune out of her as she went for her clothing, with Tsukune right behind her doing the exact same thing. The door was barely holding together as the pounding grew louder and louder shaking the barricade in front of it. Dressed and ready for action, Tsukune charged up a pressurized attack throwing it at the door exploding outwards killing the four grunts behind the door. Breaking in to the room through the window Several Dark Guardians caught the attention of Tsukune, including the phantom version of Dominic. They all readied their weapons preparing for the conflict.

…...…...…...

Tsukune and Mizore both appeared back into the real world, shaken up from their encounter with the Dark Guardians. Michael seemed pretty pleased of their progress so far, while Alexis was worried that Michael was taking it to fast, but she stayed quiet as he was the Master.

"You've all improved in the past few days, I'm impressed but we must continue on your technique, now as for your plan of survival... you all lack in that area, fix it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Second Earth/Dark Council Controlled Territory/Hahvulon Keep**

**(You want a description of Kasano? Go to Kyph98's profile on Deviantart, He's going to be apart of the main story now.)**

***SLAM*** Kasano Hiratushi slammed his fist into the stone wall, causing it to indent and crack deeply, the man on the other side of it whom was a standing sentry jumped and turned to see a stone pushed out of place. _**What the fuck?!**_ Kasano thought to himself as he overheard some men from the 34th Dark Legion speaking of one Michael, Kasano's master. The thought of his master being alive almost made him overjoyed, but the reality of the situation was it was impossible, his mentor was long from this plain of mortals. The only _reasonable_ explanation was there was someone sad excuse of a man out there posing as Michael Alritzon, the thought made his blood boil with rage, his fists clenched and knuckles crackled..._** Mother fucker... Whatever abomination has the gaul to pose as Michael... he mocks his memory! That man practically raised me, I will not let this fiend ruin the name of my master... I shall depart shortly, confront this man and bring him to justice.**_

Kasano knew the stakes of confronting an enemy like this, reports say he took out a reconnaissance team, if he could bring and end to this charade he'd be declared a hero of the Dark Council saving time and lives, but none of that mattered while Kasano believed Michael to be an imposter.

Kasano readied his equipment strapping his short sword to his waist, then his cloak over his normal attire. Kasano's plan was to beat the 34th Dark Legion's schedule and confront this pretender and the people who are with him.

_***AIR RAID SIRENS***_

_**[ATTENTION! GOLDEN IMPERIAL BOMBERS ARE ON ROUTE! TWO MINUTE WARNING!]**_

Kasano calmly walked by the soldiers inside the fortress rushing to their positions who were either rushing to cover or to the Anti Air batteries. The bombing run did not bother as pure unadulterated hate filled Kasano's eyes as he walked to the exit of the fortress. He had to prepare, a lot had to be done in order for him to sneak into Yokai academy, although he knew that the veil was unguarded, he had to still be careful, he had to cover his tracks lest he be caught. All that mattered to him at this point was the slaughter of this imposter who dare pose as his late, great master.

Bombs slammed against the fortress breaking away fortified concrete and stone, while Golden Imperial transports began dropping a mixture of infantry that varied from melee and range. Three Imperial Golden knights (Two Pikes/Two handed swords.) charged Kasano. Kasano cracked his neck not even bothering drawing his short sword, as the knight's pike thrusted forward Kasano skillfully evaded the thrust while grabbing the knight throwing him into a freshly made crater from the bombs dropped, Kasano engaged the other two knights hand to hand busting holes in their Gold painted steel armor hitting critical areas on their body, crushing steel and bone with sick sounding.

Several more Golden Imperial soldiers rushed in through the broken walls wielding bolt action rifles pointed at Kasano, his red eyes turned to the firing squad readying their weapons. The snapping sound of the rifle firing several bullets from each rifleman at Kasano. As soon as the weapons were fired Kasano had his left hand raised suspending the bullets mere centimeters from his palm, manipulating the bullets he crushed them together before flinging it back at the officer in charge of the squad, leaving a bloody mess/hole where the officer's heart once was. Kasano charged the riflemen with breakneck speed as they activated their bayonets, the first Rifleman thrusted his rifle forward trying to impale Kasano, but Kasano reacted quickly, with his forearm he shifted the rifle in to the ground vaulting over the Rifleman's shoulders breaking his neck with a sickening ***CRUNCH*** as he landed behind him. Before any of the Golden Imperial soldiers could fire their weapons again, Kasano skillfully neutralized them with in two seconds with his short sword, the headless bodies of the soldiers collapsed around him, Kasano continued on his execution spree breaking the moral of the Imperial Army. He nods to himself, "that should be en-", being forced to duck to dodge a sword's swing interrupts his thought, he steps back, turning to see where the strike came from. There stands a Guardian, wielding a longsword and kite shield, wearing shining armor, he points the blade to Kasano speaking loudly "Surrender! there is no escape from this hole, rat!". Kasano scoffed "Come and arrest me then, you glorified handshaker!" The knight roared and lifted his sword over his left shoulder, then swung it horizontally, Kasano jumped back, grimacing, while thinking 'so sloppy'. Kasano then dodged, stepping backward, avoiding several more swings, then, he ducks under a lunge, moving quickly under the guardian knight's arm, jumping up, bringing his knee into the enemy's gut, collapsing his steel armor inwards, the knight coughs out large quantity's of blood through his helmets visor, the guardian fell forward, leaning on his kite shield...Kasano stared at him with cold, crimson eyes, kicking the back of the knight's right knee, grabbing him by his head, tilting it back and bringing his short sword through the knights throat, watching as the blood sprays from his opponents wound, he retrieves the blade...reaches down, ripping a piece of fabric from an enemy's sleeve, using it to wipe the blood from his sword. Kasano then sheathes the blade, turning and walking away as the knight falls over with a heavy ***THUD*.**In the midst of the chaos Kasano used the opportunity to withdraw from the fort and begin preparations for confronting Michael's imposter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Next Morning...**_

Tsukune sitting at his desk in Nekonome's class had his face pressed up against the cold surface of the table, the stress was piling up from training to assignments at the school. Tsukune felt Moka's grip on his shoulder shaking him from dozing off in class.

"Hey Moka..." Tsukune greeted Moka with an exhausted tone, yawning from the lack of sleep he had last night.

Moka rolled her eyes putting her hands on both sides of Tsukune's face pinching his cheeks."Ow..."

Omote rushed to Tsukune's desk grabbing Tsukune's head and squeezing him for dear life from Moka's pinching. "Hey you shouldn't do that!" Omote yelled at her original self, who seem uninterested in Omote's yelling.

"Don't be a baby, I wasn't hurting him..."

"With your killer strength, you could've hurt him..." Omote was obviously worried for Tsukune, while Moka saw she was attracting attention from the students and the arriving parents. Moka's attention turned back to Omote who formed a irritated expression seeing her other self sucking the blood out of Tsukune's neck, which he didn't mind at all.

Parents would be arriving from their places of origin to visit their children in the very schools they attended. Tsukune made sure to exclude his parents out of the invitation. The desk shook as Kokoa jumped and sat onto Tsukune's desk, which drew the attention of Moka and Omotte.

"Bah who needs parents visiting us anyways!... Come on Tsukune let's go train!" Kokoa yelled at Tsukune grabbing his arm preparing to exit the room through the open window. Moka grabbed Kokoa and Omote grabbed Tsukune keeping Kokoa from running off with Tsukune.

"What's the big Idea Big sis?!" Kokoa shouted at her sister, while glaring at Omote for wrapping her arms around Tsukune.

"Kokoa If you think of stealing Tsukune from m-" Moka. Omote, and Kokoa flipped out seeing Mizore just literally appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Tsukune..." Mizore breathed cooly with a happy yet calm tone.

Michael walked in between the two tapping Tsukune's forehead, Tsukune's senses became active as he felt fully restored and awake.

"Hey Mizore, how are you this morning?" Tsukune asked Mizore as she put her hands behind her back leaning into his ear.

"I got a problem Tsukune..." Tsukune felt a new chill in the room, it was a lot colder in the room, it gave him the creeps.

"Sure what's the matter Mizore?" He was beginning to worry that something happened with Mizore...

_What could be the prob- right the Sex... Don't tell me she's Pregnant..._

Tsukune prepared himself for that scenario getting ready to here those two words, no doubt he would black out from the news. His heart could barely keep up with the internal conflict going at work, his mind was about to explode.

"It's my parents they want to meet you..." Mizore sighed in defeat seeing she was embarrassed, while Tsukune just noticed a woman with white hair, pale skin, in a white and pattern kimono hiding behind a desk spying on the two.

_Now I know where Mizore gets that from!_

Mizore's mom came out of hiding standing up and giving Tsukune a alluring smile doing a courtesy bow. "I'm Tsurara Shirayuki, it's finally a pleasure to meet you Tsukune, Mizore has told me so much about you."

_Holy shit, she's stunning to look at... Wait she said parents, where's the d-_

Out of the blue, Mizore's father stood right behind Tsukune in what looked like a crystallized Ice formation of knight armor his face concealed within the armor's helmet. Tsukune internally flipped the shit out seeing him just appear like that.

"Now dear, try not to scare Mizore's boyfriend... I'm sorry Tsukune he can come off a little bit strong... don't let him get to you, he really means well..."

_Well?! I'm getting a feeling that he wants to kill me!_

While Mizore's father shadowed Tsukune not uttering a single word, Tsurara's attention turned to Moka, Omote, and Kokoa.

"Who are they? Friends of yours Mizore?"

Before any of them could get a syllable out Mizore froze them solid keeping them silent. "Just a bunch of clingy stalker girls who are only interested in his blood... you know vampires." Mizore informed her Mother, while a killer energy formed around the three vampires ready to burst out of their prison to throttle Mizore.

"Tsukune, as soon as your done talking, we need to have a little chat outside..." Michael appeared by Tsukune's desk, causing his heart to jump from the surprise.

"I'm sorry, who are you exactly?"Tsurara asked Michael who turned his head towards Mizore's Mother.

"Michael Alritzon, Tsukune's Trainer."

"Now I know I heard of that name somewhere...Wait..." Tsurara's eyes widened a bit remembering that name, she only stayed silent nodding in acknowledgment. "Ahem uh dear, give Tsukune a little breather."

The Knightly father, huffed walking away from Tsukune to his wife's side.

"Strong Silent type?" Michael asked Tsurara, leaving her to giggle. "He's a very good listener and doesn't talk all that much in public."

Mizore went to talk with her parents, while Michael was left with Tsukune and the now defrosted pissed off vampires."So again when- " Tsukune was tackled by Kurumu, cutting off Michael from his sentence while Omote, Moka, and Kokoa found their new target.

"Hey Tsukune! I want you to meet someone... Mom over here!" Kurumu signaled her Mom, who walked between the row of desks, Tsukune's jaw unhinged as his mouth dropped, while Michael's head tilted removing his hood from his head.

Nick saw Kurumu's mother popping his head out from the window he was behind, pounding his foot on the ledge yelling "Milf!" Sgt. Nick lost his balance falling off the ledge of the window seal.e

Kurumu's mother had blue hair, and purple eyes same as her daughter's, she was wearing a red mini skirt which was barely covering her cleavage along with a fur coat over her skirt.

"Ah you must be my daughter's Fiance Tsukune, I'm Ageha Kurono it's good to finally meet you."

…_..FIANCE?!_

Moka, Omote, and Kokoa, had the exact same reaction as Tsukune, whatever hatred the three had for Mizore was now replaced by Kurumu.

"So I can expect the wedding to be held soon?" Michael teased Tsukune, causing him to nearly fall over losing balance from the insanity of the situation that's going on right now.

"Oh and who's this handsome gentleman?" Ageha flirted over Michael, causing a shiver to go up Kurumu's spine.

"Pleasure to meet you I'm Michael, Tsukune's legal guardian..."

_The Fuck you are!_

"Oh is his parents..." Ageha was worried for the worst if he lost his parents in an accident.

"Yes tragically, they didn't make it... So I made a promise to them that I'd look after their infant, bringing him up as a respectable fine gentleman in to this cruel unforgiving world!" Michael preached to Ageha, causing stars to form in her eyes.

_This is not happening... this is a nightmare, or I took a serious blow to the head from last night's training..._

"Then it was destiny that my Godchild Tsukune, met with Kurumu at this school! I was so proud that he found a woman that had such a big heart for him. So go my Godchild go forth and make me your Godfather proud! …. become a man!" Michael struck a pose pointing out the window, causing Ageha to clap while crying tears of joy, while Kurumu, Moka, Kokoa, and Omote just stood there in shock hearing that from Michael.

_I'm going to fucking kill him for this..._

"Oh Kurumu, you and Tsukune will be perfect together!"Aegha congratulated her daughter hugging her twirling her around_. _

"Hello Aegha, it's been a while..." Tsurara said to Aegha calmly, leaving Aegha to put her daughter down extending her hand out to Tsurara. "Indeed, I haven't heard anything from you since my daughter was born."

As the two friends conversed Michael teleported him and Tsukune out in the courtyard.

"Okay what the FUCK?!" Tsukune yelled at Michael, which he began laughing at Tsukune silently.

"Easy there I was only joking, it'll fix itself don't worry..."

"Do you know that was complete utter Bull shit you said in there, my parents didn't die! I'm not getting married right now, and …. Damn it now I forgot what I was going to say!" Tsukune screamed in rage, clenching his fists.

"Tsukune I'm going to ask you some questions and I'm going to give my honest opinion... So first off how bad do you want to live?" The question grew some concern from Tsukune, he wanted to know where that came from all of a sudden.

"Well it's my life so very badly..." Tsukune answered truthfully which left Michael to nod, while he raised his hood over his head. "I believe you, fear in you made that very clear to me..."

_Hey..._

"How important are your friends to you, what lengths would you go to keep them alive?" Tsukune did not know where Michael was going with these questions.

"Anything, I'd go to any length to keep them alive and well." Tsukune stated knowing he'd die before any harm comes to his friends and loved ones.

"You know what I believe? You won't end up doing that..."

"You don't know that!" Tsukune lashed out against Michael's opinion.

"You need to be prepared for the brutal reality, that all of you might not make it to see the End come."

"I'll find a way!"

"…. Prove me wrong... That's all I can say to you Tsukune. Complete your training and prove me wrong."

Tsukune intended to do just that as confidence lit up in his eyes, he was not going to watch them die, not while he still had a say in it, not while his body drew breath. Both Michael and Tsukune felt an energy pull, someone new was nearby...

**"IMPOSTER!"** Kasano yelled out at the top lungs channeling his anger towards Michael. Michael's head turned to Kasano, he recognized his previous student.

"Tsukune here's your chance to prove me wrong, defeat him.." Michael ordered Tsukune, who looked at Kasano who was making his way towards the two, preparing for his attack. Tsukune drew his Elder Blood sword holding it tightly as he made his way towards Kasano charging at him.

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND VISIT OUR FACEBOOK PAGE: STARKNIGHT'RENEGADE FOR CONTINOUS UPDATES ON ALL OUR STORIES AS WELL AS A SNEAK PEEK OF THE VISUALIZED NOVEL DONE BY OUR ARTIST KYPH98! DEVIANTART!**

**-Starknight'Renegade-**

**-Thank You-**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**The Known factions and Codex: Part One...**

**The Guardian Council is a unified organization of Guardians commanding Four powerful nations and armies to back up their rule, currently the Guardian Council is embroiled in it's own internal strifes mainly the Rise of the Dark Guardian Councils in their respective territories fighting for supremacy, and the right to lead with the Wielders. The Guardian Council was formed after the Ancient Heart War around 1400 A.D. The Leaders of the Guardian Council decided as a whole signed on with their own nations declaring a permanent union of ordered governments, or a League of Nations, this Alliance would prevent wars with the other nations. Because of the Guardian Council territory, Neutral systems and nations view the Guardian Council as a, if not the largest Nation in the Universe seeing them as a threat to their power or independence.**

**The Wielders: The Wielders divided by four sets of items the Crests, Crystals, Gems, and Sapphires, all carry certain abilities out of the four sets of items there are Four Wielders that are called the chosen ones. The Wielders are currently a part of the Guardian Council thus being guided and protected by them. The Wielders hold the power to change the destiny of the Guardian War and the wars to follow it, but the real question is will they be ready for the destiny that awaits them? Currently the Wielder can be claimed by both the Dark Guardian and the Guardian Council, as of now the Guardian Council has the entire set, but if even one is captured the entire war can be thrown off course.**

**Crests:**

**Crest of Courage**

**Crest of Friendship**

**Crest of Love**

**Crest of Sincerity**

**Crest of Knowledge**

**Crest of Reliability**

**Crest of Light(Missing)**

**Crest of Hope (Chosen Wielder)**

**Crystals:**

**Crystal of Earth**

**Crystal of Ice**

**Crystal of Water**

**Crystal of Wind**

**Crystal of Lightning**

**Crystal of Thunder**

**Crystal of Storm**

**Crystal of Fire (Chosen Wielder)**

**Gems:**

**Gem of Endurance**

**Gem of Speed**

**Gem of Flight**

**Gem of Agility**

**Gem of Health**

**Gem of Intellect**

**Gem of Truth**

**Gem of Strength (Chosen Wielder)**

**Sapphires:**

**Sapphire of Greatness**

**Sapphire of Boldness**

**Sapphire of Reaver**

**Sapphire of Form**

**Sapphire of Life**

**Sapphire of Sight**

**Sapphire of Determination**

**Sapphire of Hunters (Chosen Wielder)**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Sentinels: The Sentinels are Highly skilled and trained Guardians given the task to defend the Veil of Earth making sure that Earth remains a sacred ground. This Organization was formed shortly after the formation of the Guardian Council relieving the Golden Empire of the responsibility. The Sentinels organization were formed by the Golden Empire's Guardian branch. Currently the Sentinels Guard the Earth's Veil with the assistance of the Republic's defense flotillas and small fleets to keep Earth's space secured and so the Crimson Dominion doesn't move it's fleet in the Veil's area. Sentinels are also commanded by the Guardian Council and can be requested to send Sentinels to the front line if needed.**

**There orders above all else is to keep Earth safe, from all who would do Earth harm. With Sentinel presence on Earth's Veil, Necromancers are reluctant to seek ways to enter Earth.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Golden Inquisition: Formed right after the Rise of the Golden Empire, the Elite were raised up for one purpose evicting the presence of Necromancers. During the Rise of the Golden Empire When the Necromancer's reign and influence began to pick up, the Empire looking to avoid another Great Snake War, formed an Elite Army dedicated on cleansing the Galaxy of Heathens and Necromancers, making sure their territory was fit to hold Humans. While their Oaths limit them to fight Necromancers, they can be ordered to engage in conflict against the Dark Guardians.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**The Dark Guardian Council: While the first Dark Guardian Council was founded in the 1970s on the Second Earth, another organization a Galaxy away fancied the idea of separation from the main body of the Guardian Council named themselves the Dark Council. There are currently two known Nations to reside in this council, the NCE currently known as the National Colonial Empire or as the Night Crawler Empire for their style of fighting early on in their independence from the Republic, The N.C.E. is currently waging war against the URS and the Saphirian Empire. The other nation which seized control of the Dark Guardian Council after the death of Michael Alritzon was the Crimson Dominion under the rule of Ash Thalick who commands a territory large enough to combat both the Golden**

**Empire and the Gem Legion. While both sides are wrestling for dominance, neither nation is technically allied with each other, so neither of them hold no real obligation to send Military support.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Guardian Council League of Nations:**

**The Golden Empire: Founded in 400 A.D. The Second Earth/ Stretching back nearly two Millenniums, the Golden Empire was founded under the self proclaimed King Crad Valic who rallied the entire Dragon Council to his call all over the known galaxies. With the Dragon Council under the Golden dragon on the black standard, Crad became an Empire within a few months expanding his influence on other worlds, from Annexation or Conquest expanding the number of planets the Empire owned to a few hundred thousand. Within a few short years the might of the Golden Imperial Army engaged it's first battle with the Phoenix Dominion, it was a massacre on both sides half the world was torched asunder from one of the Elder Phoenix 'cleansing'. The Empire continued to expand quickly blocking the Phoenix Dominion at every turn, resulting in the need for more soldiers racking up debt within the Empire, Warlords began seeking fortune within the Empire taking up service for the promise of Land, entitlement, and Riches. Over the course of years The Golden Empire and the Phoenix Dominion became so bogged down in their war no one was going to budge, that was until the Empire Occupation and Subjugation of the Wolf Kingdoms of Wolf Prime.**

**With Wolf Prime in Possession of the Empire, they used Wolf Prime as a Base of Operations to attack the Phoenix Dominion, hitting them on crucial supply worlds. As the years progressed the Hero of the Humano-Vamperial War Michael Alritzon, or as known as Michael the Great was tasked by the highest authority in the Empire by King Crad to travel above the Phoenix home world and Ignite their atmosphere burning their world. Michael followed the orders to the letter transforming into his Elder Dragon form, Michael ignited his enemies atmosphere burning the Dominions Capital world. A month later the war grinded to a halt, the Phoenix Dominion which was currently in panic not knowing what to do and cut off from core worlds surrendered unconditionally to the might of the Golden Empire. On July/9th/600 A.D. the Golden Empire declared that it was victorious in unifying the known galaxy against the tyrannical Phoenix Dominion, celebration sparked across the Empire... The Celebration would be short lived and their dreams of uniting with the Human race was halted as King Crad Valic, fell ill to an old wound... He died on his bed, healers too late to figure out how to prevent his death. Crad's death shook the Empire it was a day of mourning. Crad's First born John/Jon Valic II would be crowned as the head of the Empire. Before the Crowning of King John II a meeting was held in secret to discuss plans by the Dragon Council, many didn't know anything about Crad's eldest son, thus were frightened to fund an Empire whose Icon image just died. It was decided in secret that the Dragon Council was reformed and break away from the Golden Empire cutting it's funding and troops.**

**The Dragon Council bickered among each other over the decision but it was unanimous, the Dragon Council would wipe it's hands clean of the affairs with The Golden Empire. With no funding and new troops to supply the Golden Empire, the Empire was smashed into pieces, troops recalled and borders**

**drawn back on the map to save itself from the crippling debt it raised during the war effort. The Empire sacrificed Hundreds of thousands of planets leaving them to fend for themselves. In the End the Empire owned more than a million worlds Sixty percent less than it owned. The Empire over the next few centuries continued to decline on its standing in their own territory yet continued to survive repaying their debt in full. The Empire was then a Shadow of it's former self recovering from its devastating losses. The Second Earth Capital of the Golden Empire had an Uprising from the Sand Utopians (Desert Sand Dragons) claiming having the power of God to uproot the Golden Empire, Foreign armies appeared on the Second Earth to fight in this new war over the suspected power, which began the Ancient Heart War. Shortly after the near run in with Armageddon, the Guardian Council was formed after dividing the Ancient heart in four different sets, the Crests, Crystals, Gems, and Sapphires. Modern day today despite the nation being embroiled with a war on it's capital planet the Golden Empire is a shining beacon of freedom to the known Universe.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**United Republic of Species (Republic)**

**The nation was formed under after two great nations in their home galaxy on one side stood a powerful Constitutional Monarchy nation, and on the other stood an Nationalistic Theocracy nation. For hundreds of years these respective nations butchered each other fighting for dominance of their border worlds, Even though deep amnisosity might run between these two warring nations it was decided to put an end to the fighting, the two nations could offer a truce. Diplomats of both nations convened on the Constitutional Monarch's government Capital world, bot parties came to a truce it was decided to end a war that dragged on for centuries forming the United Republic of Species. (600 B.C.) Living by a Constitutional Republic the nation prospered advancing in technology while achieving Spaceflight in 500 A.D. The Nation's sized rivaled that of the Golden Empire who was at their borders. The Republic continued to prosper bringing their technology to the highest peaks of civilization at the time of 1000 A.D. Following the Ancient Heart war the Republic decided to form a mutual alliance with the Golden Empire in search for a certain trade agreements. After the long drawn out war of the Ancient heart war, not only did the Republic leave with the Trade Agreements but entered in a permanent Alliance with the Golden Empire and two other factions, joining the Guardian Council and inducting their nation with the Guardian Council's League of Nations. During the 1970s following the start of the Guardian War, the Republic attacked one of its key members politically for his beliefs in the Dark Guardian Council created by Michael Alritzon, fearing a tribunal court of false charges brought up against him the Supreme Commander of the Republic forces fled to his home planet raising a massive rebellion against the Republic. The Republic fighting a massive Civil War had no choice but to divert it's fleets and armies to the North West of its territories trying to put down the rebel threat.**

**During the Civil War the Wolf Legion itself known by mobilizing their fleets through unguarded Republic border, with the Wolf Legion's fleet moving unmolested through Republic space, the Wolf Legion was able to Occupy several hundred Southern Core Agricultural, Urbanized Worlds. With the Republic fearing complete annihilation, the Republic made a daring gambit striking and capturing several Northern Industrialized Worlds holding the Materialization factories that the Rebels relied on, without the core supplies of the Industrialized worlds, the Rebels were forced to withdraw from Republic space and fled to the Outer rim. With the threat of the North secured the Republic mobilized their entire Armada to face the might of the Wolf Legion and their veteran fight forces. The Battle Hardened Republic forces met on the world of Theta, it was estimated that no less than 60,000 died on the first battle on and over Theta on both sides of the Republic and Wolf Legion.**

**Half way in to the Republic-Legion War, The Golden Empire recovering from their war, immediately moved on to Legion territory pressuring the Legion to send fleets. Defiant as ever the Legion held on against two might nations. Another month into the fighting the Saphirian Empire dispatched an elite Vanguard with General Legion Cohorts pincered with the Golden Empire striking key areas in colonized territories of the Wolf Legion. With one last desperate attempt to push back the Wolf Legion invaders, the Republic began to dispatch prototype fleets and Republic Prototype Technology outmaneuvered and out weaponized the unsuspecting reserve fleet. Without supplies the Wolf Legion made a hasty withdrawal. With the Guardian Council's League of Nations rallying together, the Wolf Legion fleets were slowly and costly being pushed back to Wolf Prime costing the League of nations treasury a substantial blow. Planet by planet the Republic barely pushed onward to Wolf Legion Space.**

**Within the Weeks the Republic Armada was at Wolf Prime's door. The Wolf Legion was forced to surrender to the bloodied Republic. Crippled the Republic made immediate decisions firing 60% of their Patriots who fought for them, taking their pay and benefits. During the 90s as the Republic picked itself back up they were attacked by the Rebels who fled into the outer rim, with new ships and weapons to combat their forces, the Rebels burned their way to the Republic's capital world forcing the Republic to recognize them as not only a foreign power, but as the Dark Guardian Council. The Republic and the Guardians of the Republic's nation had no choice but to accept the terms or face destruction. Today a war reignited from the NCE and the URS over the Wielders. The Republic currently is engaged on all fronts facing the NCE's forces.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Apprentice

There is a subtle breeze in the courtyard, the sun hung high in the sky, the sun wasn't particularly hot, it was actually beginning to cool, just before October..the wind kicked up some leaves between the two battling men, Tsukune, the first to attack swung his blade horizontally at Kasano, who jumped back, keeping a rather calm demeanor, narrowing his eyes at the swordsman. Tsukune gritted his teeth and lunged forward, thrusting his blade in an attempt to impale the brawler, Kasano simply sidestepped the sloppy move, bringing his knee hard into Tsukune's stomach, sending the young apprentice tumbling backwards. Kasano smirked and stepped forward, to see Tsukune quickly getting back up, surprising him...the guy didn't really look all that tough, but he could apparently take a beating. Kasano charged this time, deciding to go on the offensive, Tsukune stepped back, and swung his sword vertically, Kasano, easily enough, dodged this attack, but as he ducked and swerved to the right, he found his opponents elbow in his face, momentarily stunned, Kasano stumbled backwards.

Tsukune pushed his momentary advantage with a charging diagonal strike with his blade, Kasano jumped back and out of the way just in time, only receiving a small scratch upon his right cheek, he glared at the young swordsman and wiped the blood off of his cheek with his sleeve. Kasano then reached down to his left hip, drawing his short sword and dashing, seemingly disappearing and reappearing behind Tsukune, slicing vertically, Tsukune yelled and jumped forward, suffering from a deep gash from his right shoulder blade to left hip. Tsukune let out a growl, his eye's turning a deep, angry red, determination filling him, as well as anger, 'prove yourself' the words from his mentor bounce to and fro, he raises his elder blood sword and charges, locking blades with a mildly surprised Kasano. Tsukune let out an angry noise as the two came face to face as sparks flew from their locked blades. "Servant of the imposter, you shall too yield to my blade! Vengeance for defending such an insult to Micheal will not be tolerated!" Tsukune openly grit his teeth and spoke in turn "Shut up already!" *Tsukune went in for a head butt, but Kasano leaned back, and instead kneed the disgruntled swordsman in the gut, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and threw him into a lamp post, bending the steel bar into a slight "U" shape...Tsukune was somewhat disoriented as he began to push himself off the ground, but Kasano showed no mercy, he refused to relent, he attacked his enemy from behind, sheathing his blade into Tsukune's lower back. Tsukune yelps in pain, and turns, trying to elbow Kasano, who releases his short sword and backs away, dodging and narrowly escaping the counter attack, he then goes in, and punches the apprentice swordsman in the jaw, however neglecting the enemy's sword, causing Kasano to suffer from his side being sliced.

Both jumping back Kasano prepared his blade for another direct charge while Tsukune readied himself moving his blade in a defensive position. The two blades clashed causing sparks to from the material, Tsukune got lucky cutting Kasano's arm igniting the blade, in strength Tsukune's blade had the upper hand however he needed room to operate, while Kasano's blade required little room to maneuver and was quicker to strike. It was obvious to Kasano that this apprentice 'Tsukune' had some training however it did not sway him from his goal of bringing justice for his Master.

Vaulting over Tsukune Kasano wrapped his left arm around Tsukune's neck and throwing him down in to the ground. With a thundering Thud the impact in to the ground caused a minor shake of the surrounding environment scaring off birds and bats alike. Kasano poised to strike the finishing blow brought his blade near Tsukune's chest, but was blocked from the Elder Blood sword, followed by his foot throwing him off.

Michael remained on the sidelines just observing his two apprentices fight, his expression placed on his face remained neutral not a hint of emotion could be seen. Tsukune conjured an electrical attack in the palm of his hands gathering his energy for an attack, Kasano stood a good distance from Tsukune observing him as he built up his power. Tsukune shot the bolt of lightning followed by the thundering crash from the build up of energy. Before the attack could prove useful, Kasano grabbed the wave of lightning with both of hands condensing the energy in to a small marble sized sphere adding what looked like to Tsukune glowing specks of ember, causing the sphere to discolor and become unstable. With the sphere in Kasano's grip he twirled around gain momentum of speed and flung right at Tsukune as he was throwing a softball, at sound barrier shattering speeds. Tsukune could not react fast enough as the sphere exploded in a fiery inferno followed by a splash of Electrical discharge.

Tsukune wounded from the impact of the attack was thrown across the courtyard damaging the concrete. Kasano moved in quickly zig zagging so fast it looked like he was disappearing as he made his advance towards Tsukune with murderous intentions. Tsukune's backup system quickly went into overdrive healing his wounds. Kasano advanced in to his second form increasing his strength, speed, senses, and energy output. Bringing his foot slamming down on Tsukune he forced his downed body further into the damaged concrete.

Kasano grabbed Tsukune from the crater by his collar of his cloak throwing him several dozen feet into the air, then proceeded after him by jumping the same height and bringing his elbow down on his back sending him crashing to the ground. Face planting in to the concrete Tsukune quickly by his instincts rolled out of the way as Kasano brought his foot down as he landed cracking the surface of the concrete, creating a small impact crater.

Tsukune got on his feet quickly gripping his blade and charging right in to Kasnao.

_**"**__**Tiid sein! **__**" **_Tsukune shouted immediately slowing time around him, hoping to outmatch Kasano by the speed of his shout, Kasano's eyes shifted towards Tsukune's form in a slow motion. Kasano through Tsukune's time manipulation caught him by the throat kneeing him in the gut then smashing his head in to his nose bloodying it.

(Translation: Time Slow)

_FUCK! IT HAPPENED AGAIN!_

Tsukune gritted his teeth jumping back to gain some distance, but to no avail as Kasano was already engaging him in to hand to hand, he blow from Kasano's strikes sent him back a few inches back in to the Treeline. Breaking his counter Tsukune threw a left hook in to Kasano's jaw sending him flying it to the air Tsukune jumped in to the air after him, but instead of mimicking Kasano's move, he brought his sword down to dispatch his foe, Kasano however grabbed Tsukune's blade sending it flying it in between Michael's feet. The two crashed to the surface hitting the ground, Kasano drove Tsukune's skull right into a thick tree causing a hole to be formed in the bark. Kasano delivered a swift kick driving his body further into the tree. The ground around Tsukune began to crack and shake as a Black Aura ignited around his body, Kasano stepped back shielding his eyes as the tree exploded into thousands of pieces shooting at every direction.

Tsukune turned around to face Kasano his sclera and iris completely red his pupil dilated in to a reptilian shape, Tsukune like bolt of lightning charged Kasano grabbing him and slamming him in to the ground, Kasano knew what form Tsukune was in and it was clear to him he had no control or strategy with his form, a flaw that could be manipulated. The two were exchanging a barrage of hand to hand techniques, Kasano was careful of getting hit by Tsukune, because of the Rage's increased strength and speed.

Kasano gained some distance with Tsukune hot on his trail, Kasano with a Demonic smile conjured up ten marble sized spheres different colored lights, tossing them at Tsukune with each breaking the sound barrier. Several chained explosions lit up the area as different elements went off exploding around or on Tsukune. Out of the Smoke Tsukune was on the floor struggling to get up, while his body slowly regenerated. Kasano moved in raising his sword aiming for Tsukune's skull to finish his target.

Michael seeing Kasano readying his strike seen enough of the fight, he was impressed that Tsukune stood up as long as he did, but his defeat only showed him they he still had work to do. Michael raised his right hand towards Kasano firing off streams of electrical attacks shocking and throwing Kasano away from Tsukune.

Kasano now with full attention charged at Michael who he believed to be an imposter, murderous rage clouded his vision as he knew nothing else mattered. Kasano swirved his sword around at Michael's direction as Michael skillfully dodged every attack, Kasano made a lunging attack, but Michael grabbed his sword arm disarming him. Kasano quickly went for his sword but was unable to as his form was being manipulated by Michael grabbing him through Gravitational Manipulation and throwing him several feet back. Streams of lightning ignited from Michael's hands firing in the direction of Kasano, who began warding off the electrical attacks, Kasano wasn't directing the attacks as he was bouncing it off like a magnet.

Kasano rage got the better of him as he directed a massive energy output in an arcane attack exploding in Michael's direction, Kasano quickly scanned the area to make sure he was dead.

***CRUNCH* **Kasano hollered in pain as Michael appeared right behind him bringing his foot down on Kasano's left leg breaking it. Hand to hand techniques were exchanged between the two, Michael was impressed that his former apprentice was holding out as long as he could... however Michael knew that this fight had to be brought to an end, Kasano needed to realize it was him. Placing his palm on his forehead Michael's eyes lit up bright white, while his veins in his palms began to glow. Kasano's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his skull getting hit with the information. Removing his hand Kasano collapsed from exhaustion and shock with the information he saw.

Tsukune moved to Michael's side looking at Kasano, with a disheartened expression knowing he failed to fight a Dark Guardian. "What'd you do to him?" Tsukune asked seeing Kasano shaking from the shock as he was knocked out.

"I showed him the Universe in a matter of seconds, memories as well, so he now realizes that I'm not dead... Let's get him to the hospital wing, I have a lot of explaining to do..." Before Michael teleported Kasano and Tsukune to the Hospital Wing, he tore off the Crimson Dragon's Emblem on his shoulder of his Cloak burning it in his palms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_1965/Second Earth..._

_Ten year old Kasano Hiratushi exhausted from Michael's training exercises pressed on continuing to battle phantoms of former enemies. Kasano relied on his Warlord Strength, since he doesn't have a strong grip on his Arcane abilities. Several more minutes of the endless enemies Kasano fell on one knee his energy depleted trying to recuperate the loss. Michael dispelled the phantoms giving Kasano a moment to breathe and rest. Michael gave the young apprentice an approving nod, causing the Kasano who was bruised and banged up a big smile seeing his master's approval._

_Back at the barracks in the Golden Imperial Palace, Kasano sat at Michael's table with several dozen of his graduated apprentices. Michael informed Kasano that he was not to heal himself with his energy, he was instead bandaged up and told to go through the pain to teach him of the pain of battle and get over it. Michael stopped eating to look at his young apprentice who was eating his meal like no tomorrow,seeing as he went four days without food, which was to teach him resilience. _

_"I'm impressed Kasano, you're exceeding my expectations, I did not expect you to last as long as you did at your age... you remind me of myself at your age..." Michael complimented his young Apprentice, causing stars to form in his eyes, while giving off an excited giddy expression._

_"Y-you mean it?!" Kasano asked surprised seeing that he's never heard that before from his master. _

_"Indeed I do Kasano, you'll make an excellent Guardian when I'm through with your training."Michael cracked a smile seeing that he raised his apprentice's spirits, he reached over ruffling Kasano's hair. _

_"Th-Then I'm going to be the best Guardian... and one day I'll surpass all your other apprentices!" Kasano swore to his Master, hearing that most of the Apprentices at Michael's table began to either snicker or laugh, except for Alexis who just smiled and Dominic who was just busy reading his material._

_"I won't dissuade you from that idea, Kasano, but you have a long way to go until you can surpass Dominic or Alexis." Michael informed the youngest of the table, even though Kasano knew the others surpassed him by years of training even decades or centuries even, but Kasano promised himself he would surpass them in a matter of years._

_"Give me a minute with Kasano." Michael ordered his entire table of high ranking Apprentices, the entire table immediately vacated leaving the table grabbing their meals and drinks. Kasano stood up with his meal sitting by his Master as Michael continued to chow down on his meal. _

_"…. Master Michael?" Kasano looked at Michael who stopped eating expecting a question from Kasano._

_"Yes?"_

_"What was my Mom like?" Kasano wondered about his biological Mother who was killed in action when he was barely two, that question caused Michael to remember Kasano's mother._

_"Your mother... she was a strong passionate woman, a great Guardian too... I fought beside her through multiple campaigns during the Rise of the Empire."_

_"B-but wasn't your training supposed to help her?" Kasano asked Michael who was worried that he or someone he knows might suffer a same fate._

_"She wasn't my apprentice, she followed a different training techniques, they were good but... not enough to save her life..."_

_"Ooh... What about my Dad? I don't know anything about him...?'" Kasano wanted to know if he knew anything._

_"…... Leave it as it is, The man didn't care enough for her to stick around to find out about you, it was enough to break your Mother's heart..." Michael said with an emotionless tone, causing Kasano to drop the subject entirely, but a small part of him thought Michael knew more about it and he would ask him after his training._

_"So... what improvements do I need?" Kasano asked knowing Michael told him that a week ago that improvements would need to be made in his training._

_"You're flaws lie in to hand to hand combat techniques, strengthen it then perfect it, turn it in to your best trait. Then we'll start on blade techniques..." Michael stated to his apprentice before going back to his meal._

…

_.._

_._

…_._

_Five Years later..._

_._

_._

…_.._

…

_Kasano was dueling with Dominic in hand to hand, both were performing with perfect stance and counter attacks. Kasano for the moment had the upper hand striking Dominic multiple times in the chest with several punches and three kicks. Stunned Dominic was thrown back by a powerful pressurized punch formed in Kasano's fists. Dominic got back up with a vengeance striking Kasano in the neck paralyzing him, Dominic grabbed Kasano by the foot swinging him in to the ceiling. Kasano stuck to the ceiling for a moment but gravity found it's way again peeling off the ceiling and falling down several dozen feet, Dominic appeared behind Kasano as he was in mid fall slamming his elbow against his back throwing him into the ground._

_Kasano rolled followed by Dominic striking the ground with his foot. Kasano shakingly got up wiping the blood from his lip. Dominic moved in to end the match, but Kasano just as it looked like he was going to ram in to Dominic vaulted over his shoulders kneeing him in the back grabbing him by his neck and flinging him behind him._

_Dominic kicked off the wall and flew at Kasano tackling him in the chest zooming him towards the wall Dominic was aiming for, however Kasano did not give him that chance as he brought his elbow down on his neck throwing him off guard. The fight looked like it was about to escalate in to something brutal before the two even got in to the bloody duel. An apprentice of Michael's Barvil busted through the training room's door, catching the room's attention. _

_"Oi Michael just got in to an argument with the Guardian Council! Get this he's leaving to form his own version of a Guardian Council!" Barvil announced excited over the news seeing it was the most exciting thing to happen to the Guardian Council's leadership._

_"What?!" Dominic shouted in shock, seeing no one in history of the Guardian Council just forsaken their oath like that..._

_**(Kasano): ... I haven't taken the oath to the Guardian Council yet... I'm going to be the first one to take an oath to Michael's Guardian Council, the first of his apprentices who hasn't taken the oath!**_

_Kasano rushed for the door pushing past Barvil heading towards the exit of the barracks, before he could take his exit he spotted Alexis and Michael in a heated argument. _

_"What?! Michael you can't do this!" Alexis shouted at her former Master, Kasano immediately came to the conclusion that she was talking about him forsaking his oath to the Guardian Council._

_"My mind has been made up Alexis." Michael said to his friend and top apprentice crossing his arms._

_"I can't believe you! I fought besides you, obeyed every order and you're doing this to me?!" Alexis yelled at Michael for making the decision that started the argument._

_"Alexis respect my decision, and follow it through!" Michael snapped at his former Apprentice, causing her to shake from his voice._

_Alexis's clenched her hands forming shaking fists, Kasano could see the anger practically streaming off of her._

_"Fine! Enjoy your New Order of Guardians!" Alexis shouted relenting to the argument, turning around to leave him alone by the door, Michael just sighed rubbing his eyes._

_**(Kasano): Why is she leaving? Why isn't she joining Michael's Council?... Whatever I'll join without questioning his choice of actions, she's going to miss out on all the action!**_

_Kasano rushed to Michael's side, causing him to turn around to face Kasano. Kasano slid on the ground in a kneeling position drawing his short sword holding it with one hand on the blade and the other around the hilt, offering the sword to Michael. Michael removed his hood from his head looking down at Kasano._

_"Master Michael, allow me to be the first one to offer my allegiance to your Guardian Council! I offer my Life and will swear eternal allegiance to your cause!" Kasano shouted his promise to Michael not even phasing Michael's expression._

_More of Michael's apprentices rushed through the hallway seeing Kasano kneeling before Michael, they all watched to see the reaction if it was true. Michael lowered his right hand towards Kasano._

_"Come with me, we have work to do..." Michael ordered his apprentice who's gaze met with Michael's, a face of dedication was placed on Kasano while the others stood in silence seeing it was true. Michael looked at the others for a moment, before heading towards the exit of the door, shortly after the others followed their Master to forsake their oaths as well._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael and Alexis stood by Kasano's unconscious body in the vacated nurses office, Tsukune was sent back to his class room so that Michael could sort out the problem with his former apprentice. Michael's right hand hovered over Kasano's body, seconds later several black glowing strings formed in the tips of his fingers striking Kasano's body, preparing to revive the wounded apprentice. The black glowing energy strings lit up bright white jolting Kasano's body waking him up from his recovery. Kasano received a massive headache, from Michael forcing his back up system into overdrive. Rubbing his eyes he saw the face of his former master... it all came back to him the fight and him losing to him. Kasano immediately spotted Alexis, a surge of slight anger and disappointment flooded his mind.

"Alexis..." Kasano said with a disgusted tone, while Alexis chose to remain silent as Kasano was still not over the fact that Alexis didn't join up with the Dark Guardian Council during the Guardian War. Alexis just remained quiet leaving Kasano to fester in his hate at the moment.

"How are your feeling Kasano?" Michael asked Kasano who turned his attention off of Alexis to face his former Master.

"... You died, they buried the body, **How the fuck are you alive**?! Why didn't you return to the Dark Guardian Council, why are you here instead with us fighting in the war?!" Kasano shouted out in anger, while Michael let him vent out his anger and frustration.

"You're angry I get that Kasano, but don't jump to conclusions... I was dead yes but I came back, with my soul attached to the warrior you fought outside, I used his body to regain my energy and restore my physical form... Why did you have the Crimson Dragon on your uniform, Ash's Sigil?"

"After your death, Ash moved in to support us with Troops, money, and territory, he saved us from the persecution of the Guardian Council relocating us letting us build up our strength and allowed us to retaliate against the Guardian Council for their transgressions." Kasano informed Michael confirming his suspicions that the Leaders of the Dark Guardian Council now serve Ash completely.

"Kasano you followed me when I formed the Dark Guardian Council, I need to know if you're still with me?"

"Of course if you return and appear before the Dark Guardian Council, they'll surely reinstate you as-" 

"No... I can't return Kasano, not to the Dark Guardian Council." Michael cut off his former apprentice causing even more confusion in Kasano's mind.

"Wait why?! You founded the Dark Guardian Council and now you don't want to return to lead it?"

"It's no longer the Guardian Council I formed Kasano, Ash has seized our ideals and perverted the creed of the foundation of the Dark Guardian Council while indoctrinating the entire order luring them away with the promise of vengeance and gold did all my followers have no shame when you were bought out like Whores?" Michael said with a hint of irritated tone, seeing everything he built was torn down by just one man.

"What Fucking choice did we have?! You were dead and weren't there! We were cut off from each other and being hunted for just aligning ourselves with you! Ash was the only way out! It was either him or the tip of the sword of their persecution! So when he gave us the choice to avenge your death we took it, this Guardian Council was not fit to lead anymore." Kasano yelled at his former master, who saw the pain and exhaustion in Kasano's eyes. Michael knew Kasano was right, what would he do in their place?

"Look it's okay, now that you're here you can separate yourself from Ash's madness..."

"Madness?! He's the one fighting for us, trying to save the wielders, trying to s-"

Michael's black iris began to discolor turning in to a red tint, his anger raising from Ash wrapping not only Kasano but the rest of his followers were now in his sick twisted belief. His head throbbing knowing Ash orchestrated his death, he took more than twenty years of his life, he destroyed everything. Michael's heart beat became sporadic as he looked like he was going to explode.

_**"Fah Rah giif, tol reym raf gon faal Fucking kein, rok lost diist wielders krii ahrk hakrim nii nau mii! Ko faal Volbur rok kuz imaar do dii Relahmik ahrk mii dii dinok ol Jisdeyn, voth zey tir do fucking ilir rok mii hi pah wah dreh braag! You're pah wrapped ko traas tol hi didn't frolok ko wah daar kein zugut! ont ofaal faal Wielders ahrk niist qahlon ahrk wiping tir naangein wen rut wah ok suleyk. Tol Ulfah lost nusaan vorohah! Daar Vahlok Kein los ko Naaf! al enook vorey whittling tum fus tol mu wahlaan wah krif wah faal Lot Vulom wo laan daar kein, naal tiid tol Vokul bo mu nis vuth nii ahrk ulaan Lein fen kos dunaak ko Dinok nii fen drun! " **_Michael snapped at Kasano yelling in the ancient tongue as a dark dreary shadow engulfed the entire room from Michael expelling energy.

**Translation: (For God sake, that ass hole started the Fucking war, he had the first wielders killed and framed it on us! In the Chaos he seized control of my Council and used my death as a Martyr, with me out of the fucking picture he used you all to do his bidding! You're all wrapped in grief that you didn't look in to this war further! He's using to get the Wielders and their crests and wiping out anyone whose a threat to his power. That Creature has gone insane! This Guardian War is in Vain! We're destroying each other whittling down the force that we raised to fight against the Great Darkness who wants this war, by the time that Evil arrives we can't stop it and the entire Universe will be engulfed in Death it will bring!)**

"Your affiliation with the Ash's Dark Council is no more, you will remain here so I can complete your training... We now have to prepare for the End, it's too late to stop the war, we have to let it run it's course... you're comrades will be arriving her soon to face me and the apprentices I took up, Ash wants me dead as he sees me as a threat to his power, I have to finish your training in less than three weeks with the others."

"Others?" Kasano asked thinking he was only training one, not more.

Michael signaled Alexis to open the door leading Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Kokoa, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, Omote, Gin, and Sgt. Nick who entered the room standing with Michael.

"Him I understand? But them? They're not us, they're not even Warlords how are they going to stand against a Legion of highly trained Dark Guardians who were your former apprentices?" Kasano said in defiance seeing as he thought his Master was speaking madness with Non Warlords.

"Don't count them out Kasano, they can pull it off, they're progressing well from their training, I'll be able to finish a few days before the deadline."

"Okay say you do and we all survive, what then?" Kasano asked Michael who was still in disbelief of the whole situation revolving around the insanity.

"We have to leg it to Earth, to link up with the Guardians and the Wielders who are facing Necromancer Elites on Earth." Kasano's eyes widened hearing that Necromancers were on Earth, now he knew why the Wielders fled to Earth with their Guardians, it wasn't Cowardice they were chasing them all over the Second Earth if he recalled when he was tracking them.

"How did the get pass the Veil?" Kasano asked in Disbelief

"I don't know, but they found a way in... The longer they're here the more damage the can do, we have to evict them and soon... but the training comes first...ahem... so crew if you want to ask Kasano anything or want intel on the enemy now's your chance."

"So what he's on our side now?" Tsukune asked a little skeptical of the guy who he was just fighting him, is now on their side.

"Yes, Kasano is on our side... He'll be finishing the training with the rest of you." Michael stated to Tsukune, leaving Kasano an Tsukune not break eye contact Kasano saw a rival in Tsukune while Tsukune saw Michael inviting the enemy to slit their throats in our sleep. The others in the room we suspicious of Kasano's motives as well since Tsukune informed them all about what occurred outside.

Meanwhile at the bus stop of the Yokai Dimension, Liz appeared through a white light, she knew she had to find Alexis and meet up with her, the Sentinel reports say that she was last seen here but there were other reports conflicting with that saying she was on the Second Earth, she had to link up with Alexis and investigate Earth's situation from reports of the Republic fleet station above Earth's Veil saying they were seeing weird discharges and Energy build up from the planet. Liz immediately thought about Earth's safety and went to go check up the situation on Earth before returning to this Dimension to seek out Alexis to complete the assignment she was assigned to. As Liz was about to teleport to her next destination, she see's someone holding a small device obviously frustrated about something.

"Ummm Excuse me? Are you alright?" Liz asked the man, who froze up as his back was facing her, he slowly turned around, Sgt. Nick's eyes widened fully remembering her and the damage on his testicles she delivered. Nick yelled in panic fearing another confrontation, while Liz only screamed in back in response to his yelling.

_**(Nemod Drapehs... ruoy lanif lairt)**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Several Hours later...**_

Tsukune opened up his door to his room, the room was pitch black since there was no lighting on when he left, instead of flipping the switch to the light, Tsukune just activated his second form's vision lighting up the room through his own eyes. Michael explained to the others that Kasano would be joining their training, but internally Tsukune did not agree to it, since he tried to kill him no less than a few hours ago. Tsukune removed his cloak putting the weighted cloak on to his chair, he stretched out his muscles feeling the days journey take a bit of a toll on him.

"Ahem..."Moka announced her presence to Tsukune as she was in a white and an almost transparent nightgown that barely went past her hips covering her regions. Tsukune seeing Moka like that was at a complete loss of words. Tsukune swallowed his dry saliva as she got up from the bed slowly approaching him, when she managed to make it to Tsukune her hands went along his chest flattening her hand against his chest pushing him on his chair, she sat on his lap gazing into his eyes which were still red to help him see inside the dark room.

"Tsukune?"

"Yes Moka?" Tsukune replied to Moka.

"Should we flirt together calling each other by our names?" Moka asked with a semi emotionless tone in her voice.

"S-sure? Is that what you want?"

"... I just want you to notice me, why else would I be up here in the dark waiting for us to get a chance of alone time..." Moka said with a saddened tone seeing as the two really haven't been getting a chance to spend some time together.

"You know you and Omote may be two different people, but you can be a really nice person when you want to." Tsukune stated, gaining ire from Moka leaving her to form an irritated smirk, while here left hand moved down to his groin area catching him off guard

"Tsukune?"

"Yeah?"

"You're about three seconds from getting your nuts cracked..." Moka threatened Tsukune who shook from that comment, as her left hand was on his groin getting ready to squeeze him until he squealed like a girl.

"C-comment Rescinded!" Tsukune said with a cracked voice as Moka's hand was gropping his family jewels.

"uh huh that's what I thought..." Moka released her near killer grip off of Tsukune, leaving him to breathe a sigh of desperate release that he would not have to regenerate the reproductive organ that authorized his body for reproduction. Seeing Tsukune's face of relief caused Moka to almost snicker, to further Tsukune's humiliation.

"Tsukune I'm going to let you have your 'Man' moment and carry me to the bed, what happens after that well let's just leave that up to me..." Tsukune's mind immediately went blank hearing that from Moka as she gave him a cocky smile. Tsukune abandoning all reason that his mind was trying to stop him from getting in anything that Moka might have in store for him, he scooped her up bridal style in his arms.

Tsukune rushed her over to his bed, gently laying her down on the mattress, Tsukune's heart picked up it's pace the world around him grew quiet as he concentrated on Moka, his senses and instincts was on the verge of becoming near primal. Tsukune removed the strings of Moka's gown around her shoulders the fabric slowly being pulled down to her breasts to the top of her nipples. Before Tsukune could see her breasts, Moka and Tsukune heard an all too familiar voice. "TSUKUNE! BIG SISTER!" Kokoa shouted moving in through the window jumping on Tsukune's back throwing him on to Moka, causing Moka's face to form an irritated scowl, seeing Kokoa latch on to Tsukune's back.

"Kokoa you have five seconds to release Tsukune and leave the room before I teach you a lesson you won't soon forget..." Moka threatened her Sister, with energy dancing off her form like a wildfire aura.

A look of defiance was on Kokoa's face challenging her sister's threat, Moka put her feet to Tsukune's chest throwing him and her sister off of her, Kokoa threw Tsukune against his chair.

"Last warning Kokoa..." Moka warned her sister as she cracked both of her knuckles preparing to beat Kokoa down.

"Fat Chance, I'm more than ready to take you on Moka!" Kokoa shouted tightening her fists getting ready for what she believed to be her final session to prove she was more than capable of taking on her Sister.

The two sped at each other like speeding bullet, Tsukune caught a glimpse of what was going on and quickly decided to intervene getting between the two but as the two were in the heat of combat their fists struck Tsukune in the face throwing him against the wall like the force of a speeding truck, half his body was in the hole in the wall while his feet hanging from the broken wood barely holding together.

**(Rage Lemon Scene my viewers you have been advised! *.*)**

The two stopped their fighting seeing they just knocked Tsukune inside a wall. Tsukune pried himself out of the wall a black aura surrounding him, his eyes shifting into a rage mode. Moments later Moka's back was on the bed gown torn to shreds while her sister Kokoa shared a similar fashion, she was placed on top of her sister with her clothing on the back of her body was torn open, Kokoa heard more fabric torn from what was left of her skirt then another fabric being torn came from her panties, startling her that she was now stark naked in front of Tsukune who was now eyeing the two keeping them down from his power.

Kokoa felt Tsukune's hands being placed on her ass squeezing and spreading them, the feeling felt so foreign to her, that she getting a little scared. "Hey Tsukune maybe we can do this another time... heh heh don't want to get in the way of your night with Moka right?... Tsukune?" Kokoa's pleads and offers had no effect, Tsukune placed his member up against her folds, causing her to shiver feeling the length pressing so close to the heated core. Kokoa tried to reach for the bed sheets but accidently placed her hands on Moka's breasts, before she could rectify that Tsukune speared himself in to Kokoa, causing her to not only bleed from the entrance but gasp from the size entering in her, Kokoa in shock from the way he forced himself into her caused her to squeeze her sisters breasts.

Pressing her cheeks against his length he continue to bury his length in to her body at an immense speed. Kokoa leaned back feeling his continuous attacks from inside her body, Tsukune moved his left hand around her body traveling up her stomach and then to her breasts, forcing her back against his chest leaning down to her neck biting, kissing and licking It followed by either Kokoa moaning or making a series of grunts and groans from the forcefulness. Kokoa's tongue was hanging out as she was losing herself while her sister under her all could do was watch as Tsukune ravaged her sister, his mind completely under control with his Rage's personality.

Tsukune forced Kokoa's front back on to Moka, which Kokoa face was in between Moka's breasts. Moka soon found two fingers entering her heated core, she winced as he shoved the fingers in with no mercy and did not slow down to any pace she wanted. Tsukune leaned down against Kokoa's body biting her neck again drinking her blood from his dragon like k9 fangs that grew in just a few minutes ago. Kokoa let out a cry of ecstasy as she was hit with her orgasm, Kokoa was like puddy, readied to be molded in to whatever Tsukune desired, but Tsukune Rage Mode wanted to bend her to his will.

Moka rolled her eyes and what she did next surprised Kokoa as she wrapped her arms around Kokoa's back holding her in place as Tsukune pounded away in to her body. Kokoa throwing all logic out the window as well as dignity and common sense invited Moka's right nipple in to her mouth, sucking it, biting, licking it, all of this leading to Moka to actually give off a sexually repressed sigh as she felt her sister feel up her breasts.

Tsukune ceased his movement as his predator like eyes scanned Moka's eyes, moving his hand to Kokoa's ass, he grabbed a hold of her pulling himself out of Kokoa to her displeasure, he moved her to the side of Moka. Moka shot up tackling Tsukune to the ground biting his neck drinking the contents of the blood, while Tsukune grabbed a hold of her back keeping her in place as readied himself.

Although Moka was resilient to most pain her body could dish out, she still winced from the shock from Tsukune slamming her down on to him. Tsukune picked her up moving her against the bed where he could steadily ram himself in to her with the support of his bed keeping her in place. Moka wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands clawed at his back cutting his skin open while his body quickly sealed it up. Tsukune grip around Moka tightened pushing her chest against his. Sticking her fangs back in to his neck she was relishing the feeling of raw taste of his blood coursing through his veins, it was new and strong in flavor. Tsukune however didn't seem to mind the blood leaking down his neck from Moka's rough biting, in fact he just pushed her closer to his neck sinking her teeth in further while he continued to fuck her with his mind clouded and seemingly possessed by his Carnal Instincts.

Moka shifted her left leg between Tsukune's and flipped him on his back, striking the bed causing the springs to creak from being bent. Moka mounted Tsukune forcing him down on his back as she rode him, his Carnal side became content with this position as he shifted his hands to her hips progressing the sexual process of the two connected. Instead of biting him again she forced her lips on to his, his driven mind processing what was happening his body began to tense up from what was going on that he was slowly gaining control over his actions.

**The next morning...**

Tsukune cracked his eyes open feeling the warmth of the covers around him, he couldn't recall last night which actually scared him, then he felt a pair of arms around his body, he looked by him seeing Kokoa sleeping peacefully wrapped around him, while Moka was on the other side of him back facing his body.

Tsukune mentally face palmed himself seeing the situation he's in fearing future consequences of his actions. Moka shifted in her slumber and awoken right by Tsukune stretching her arms, then cracking her neck.

"Well that was an... interesting night..." Moka said with a awkward tone in her voice.

Kokoa laughed as she heard that from her sister, snuggling up closer to Tsukune. "It was an amazing night, sharing a night with both my -"

"Kokoa I just remembered that you nearly ruined my night with Tsukune so you better remove yourself from the room before I do something you might regret." Moka made a promise to her sister, though it had little effect on her as she had a carefree expression full of bliss and comfort snuggling against Tsukune's body.

"Well I would but Tsukune tore off my clothes ripping them to shreds, so I guess I'm stuck here until I get a fresh change of clothes..." Kokoa stated which Moka took it as a mocking statement, leaving her eyes to fixated on her sister. "Is that right...?"

Seconds later Kokoa was thrown outside Tsukune's window with a sheet covering her body as she flew across the campus. Moka slammed the window shut, shaking the wall huffing out in an exhaustive and irritated tone. "Pest... "

Moka moved over to Tsukune bed picking up her clothes that were folded neatly under his bed.

_What did I get myself into...?_

_**Another Chapter in! I hope you enjoyed it! Now if you want to see the Illustrated version we're releasing Sneak Peeks of it on Facebook's Community Page Starknight'Renegade, the art is done by our Very artist (Kyph98) from Deviantart, I hope you like Kasano's character if you want to know what he looks like then just type in the Artists name in Deviant art.**_

_**Now give me a review and next chapter I might do a scene with Ruby ;)…. The Choice is ultimately yours... **_


	26. Chapter 26: Can't catch a break

During school lunch break, Tsukune and the others sat at the cafeteria long table, another exhausting hour in the time dimension. Kasano was chatting up Michael each of them reminiscing about past times before the war and the turmoil. Michael had a vintage bottle of Dragon Alcohol pouring him and Kasano a drink through two metal cups. The bubbling red liquid poured and sizzled into the cup, the two clashed their cups downing the drinks, Kasano shook his head from the potency of the drink, while Michael had no reaction from years of drinking and dining.

The scent of Michael's drink gave off a strong enough scent for Sgt. Nick to lean over smelling the quality of the drink, his eyes nearly rolling in the back of your head meaning it was appealing to his senses.

"What the Hell are you drinking?" Tsukune asked, Michael and Kasano, while Michael turned the bottle over to him.

"400 A.D. Dragon Wine, it's been Aged, it's better when it 's old." Michael stated while Kasano downed another glass his face flushed heading towards a good buzz.

"That's old..." Kurumu said thinking how the drink would taste for nearly two thousand years of being set in a barrel.

"So Tsukune, these ladies are all after you is that right?" Kasano asked Tsukune looking at the row of girls sitting beside him.

"Yes?" Tsukune said awkward like knowing it was complicated to talk about.

"Huh, I don't get what they see, but none of my concern... **Harem King**." Kasano taunted Tsukune causing a bit of irritation to form on his face.

"**Pyscho Pupil.**" Tsukune fired back, which caused the same look of irritation that mimicked Tsukune's face.

Michael poured Kasano another glass full of his Vintage wine halting the conflict that looked like was going to erupt, Michael then turned his palm upwards materializing a Metal glass then pouring his vintage Wine in it and sliding it to Tsukune.

"I really don't think I should be drinking this..." Tsukune protested seeing this would be his first drink, If he accepted it.

"Tsukune don't be a wuss, I had my first glass of mead when I was 13, now drink." Michael ordered Tsukune, while Kasano slammed his cup on the table denting the table from the his strength around the cup.

"Yeah unless you're too chicken to drink?" Kasano taunted giving Tsukune a cocky smile, believing he'd choke and bug out. "Buc Buc, Bu GAWK!" Kasano taunted Tsukune making chicken noises leaving Michael to slap him upside the head, coughing his drink up. "What? What did I do?!" Kasano shouted at his Master who just waited for his other apprentice to take the challenge.

Tsukune's friends then turned his attention to him, seeing if he accept the challenge, Tsukune glared and gripped the cup. "Fine, I'll drink it!" Tsukune announced to his table accepting the challenge. Tsukune poured the drink down his throat but only could take in a small gulp has his eyes dilated and his Iris going to red. Tsukune began to cough violently from the strength of the drink, his throat felt like it was on fire from pouring such a liquid in his throat.

Michael and Kasano began to laugh, while Moka began to pat Tsukune on the back, trying to help him. Mizore thought it was the perfect time for her ice powers to come in handy, she grabbed Tsukune by his face pressing her lips against him blowing cool air in to his body, soothing his throat.

Tsukune quickly recovered, looking at the two. "How the Fuck are you two able to drink that with a straight face?!"

"Trust me it won't be bad after another try, if Dragon Alcohol is consumed by a Human, like the quantity you tried to drink, that Human would be dead, but since you're no longer technically Human your body is adapting to it, for consumption." Michael explained to Tsukune, while Tsukune believed he was nuts.

"Come on don't be a panzy, finish what you started Tsukune!" Kasano downed another drink slamming it on to the table shaking the said table.

Tsukune hesitantly grabbed the drink, while his friends were protesting him with the exception of Kokoa who like Tsukune living up to the challenges of life, he quickly downed the drink. As the Dragon Alcohol traveled down his throat, he clenched his eyes shut waiting for the drink to go down his system. Michael was right it was better after the second time, Tsukune believed it just had to take some time getting used to.

Tsukune breathed out a sigh of relief, his mind registering the effects of the Alcohol, he was getting a buzzing feeling in his senses.

"That a boy.." Michael said to Tsukune, who slid the cup back to Michael.

"Hey Michael can you help me with History? I'm doing a segment on the Humano-Vamperial War, and I'm struggling on this topic right here." Yukari handed Michael the history book, where took it from her gently careful not to pull her over the table.

Michael opened up the History book to view the lesson, Michael's eyes started to twitch reading the material.

"What the Hell is this?" Michael asked with his voice sounding angry, causing everyone's eyes to shift to Michael as he looked like he wanted to tear the History book in two and force it to combust into flames.

"Wh-What my notes?... I can explain the-" Yukari tried to explain her little doodles on the sticky notes, but Michael held his left hand up, while holding the book with his right.

"No not the notes... Why does it say the War started in 700 A.D.? I wasn't even on Earth at that time in fact all knowledge of the war from the Human side was erased from the books by that time... That's not when the War started, the war started in 400 A.D. March 19th... this is not the correct date... **then there is events that never took place, it says because of Human aggression, that's not what HAPPENED! I WAS FUCKING THERE! THE BOOK ABOUT MY FUCKING LEGACY TELLS MORE FUCKING HISTORY THAN THIS PIECE OF VAMPIERAL MADE GARBAGE!**" Michael snapped with a dark aura encircling him, while most of the people at the table we're leaning back feeling awfully small to when he wanted to be mad.

Michael inhales slowly through his nostrils closing the book. "Excuse me I need to go talk to Headmaster about this dribble." Michael disappeared in a shadowy smoke.

"Okay going off, topic here... how long have you known Michael?" Omote asked Kasano trying to get to know a bit about both Kasano and Michael.

"As long as I can remember, Hell Michael knew my Mother for a long time through the Rise of the Golden Empire, after my Mom's death he took me in as his Apprentice, he told me as much as I needed to know about my Mother, Every day I broke bones in my body through the rigorous training, he taught me how to learn to deal with pain and soldier on through it, not only did he teach me about combat but he taught me about life of how to be a Man and what now... I wish I was there, maybe I could've saved him... maybe we would've both died, I don't know but the fact that he's back makes it all the better."

"What about your Father wasn't he around?" Tsukune asked Kasano, leaving Kasano to think back.

"I don't know about him, Michael didn't tell me much about him." Kasano replied knowing he has no information about his Father, only that his Trainer/Master might have more information about him.

"That's so sad, not having Parents..." Yukari said teary eyed, thinking how alone she would've been without parents.

"It's no big deal, I learned to live with it... besides Michael was the one that raised me so technically I did have a Father figure to look up to." Kasano smiled knowing the memories he had with his friends before the world he knew shattered to pieces. While Kasano went through his memories, teleported at the table with Liz tied up and mouth duct taped.

Kasano knew who Alexis had tied up a Sentinel that was currently engaged in the war, though he wondered why she was here. "Thanks Nick for telling me exactly where she was... now why are you here Liz?" Alexis pulled the Duct tape off so fast she yelped from the pain, then unraveled the rope around her.

"Alexis what are you doing here?! Everyone thinks you're missing and even dead!" Liz screamed out hugging Alexis tightly crying in to her cloak. Alexis hesitantly patted her on the head as she was worried for her safety.

"Liz what are you even doing here, I thought all the Sentinels got pulled away?" Alexis asked her again adding more to the sentence.

"We did, they sent me back to investigate a disturbance on Earth, I just came here to find my hidden cache of supplies before I investigated the disruption on Earth..." Liz slowed down her speech as she thought she recognized Kasano while picking up a powerful presence approaching, it hit her immediately Kasano the one sitting at the table was in fact a Dark Guardian, she quickly summoned her repeater crossbow, pointing at Kasano, however she stopped as some unnatural force lifted her up and began constricting her neck. Michael reappeared right behind Liz as he manipulated the gravity around her and her neck, lifting her up four feet in the air.

"Wait Michael it's a Sentinel!" Alexis tried to stop Michael, but Michael still held her life paying no attention to Alexis.

"….." Michael stayed silent, loosening his manipulation around her neck, dropping her to the floor. Liz gasped for breath as he nearly crushed her neck. She fell on the floor back up with her hands, as Michael pointed his sword at her as she bumped into Alexis's legs.

"Wait Michael?! As in Michael Alritzon, the Great?! You're dead, he can't be alive!" Liz yelled with a cracked voice from her throat being nearly destroyed by his arcane power.

"Alexis her being here compromises the entire mission, she involves the Guardian Council in to this mess we'll throw the entire plan out the window, I won't let that happen not when I'm so close of completing their training." Michael told his former apprentice, his blade mere inches away from Liz's neck.

Everyone except for Kasano was against the decision of what Michael was thinking, if it came down to secrecy of his revival Michael had to remain in the shadows or else.

"Can't you confine her here with us?" Tsukune asked, causing Michael's black Iris to shift to Tsukune.

"Fine..." Michael sheathed his swords while holding out the palm of his hands, causing Liz to fly in to his hand. Michael's Iris dyed a Crimson red preparing the incantation.

**"**_**Hi los gro wah dii fen Vahlok fend hi lif voth tir dii orlaav hi fent straag wah kii. **_**" **Michael sealed the pact leaving a golden haze surround Liz's form.

(Translation):"You are bound to my will Guardian should you leave without my consent you shall turn to ashes."

"Be grateful that you remain alive... and I mean it tried to leave and you'll life will forfeit."

"Can you actually do that?" Ruby asked, Michael as Michael placed her down on the bench of the table.

"Yes Elder Guardian's such as myself are capable of doing that, if I wanted I could create a planet... but doing that takes work, and I mean days of work... Elder Dragons are capable of many abilities, I'm still learning of those abilities... Tsukune I think today we'll practice on achieving balance in your Fury form, blindly attacking Kasano in that mode cannot happen again, without balance in that form, your mind becomes clouded and you just blindly attack your opponent, find balance and that form will be yours to command." However the school is going on a trip today, and we'll have to practice there I guess... As for you Sentinel, you'll be attending this training too, I might have some use for you yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(nome**D **drapeh**S**)

_Two Hours later..._

A monster festival gathering was bringing thousands of different monsters to the event, Kiosks were set up around age old buildings, Tsukune and the others were smacked right in the middle of the event, Michael told the gang they could fool around for a bit, while he sets up the time dimension in this area. Omote immediately found a Kiosk with sparkling ornaments and vials of herbal bath waters to her liking. Tsukune was being pulled by Mizore and Kurumu trying to pull him their way to the Kiosk they fancied.

Kurumu with one swift pull slid Tsukune's arm from Mizore's grasp bumping in to a group of Vamperial Knights.

"You Mongrels how dare you defile our armor with your touch!" The head Vamperial Knight yelled at Kurumu and Tsukune, which they looked at them with defiance. More Vamperial Knights approached the scene drawing their weapons, Tsukune, Mizore and Kurumu immediately got into combat stance.

"Ahem..." Michael got the Vamperial Knights attention, causing them to shift to Michael's direction, with Michael taking steps forward. "Now, now, that wasn't very nice calling my apprentices Mongrels..."

Michael removed his hood showing his sadistic smile, causing the Knights to shiver taking a step back remembering well who he was.

"It-It's Him!" The Knight quivered seeing Michael draw his sword. Kasano out of the blue vaulted over Michael, smiling as he punched the head knight throwing him in to three others.

Knight's quickly retreated running their separate ways, Michael just silently laugh. "Who were those guys?" Tsukune asked Michael, while Michael raised his hood and sheathed his sword.

"Just Ignorant Vampires who live in a fantasy belief that they can breath life back into a dead Empire." Michael stated knowing full well not every Vampire would learn to prepare for a second war.

Alexis with Ruby was shopping for ingredients in a new ability Ruby was trying to achieve, though Alexis stopped browsing seeing a huge crowd gather, cheering and the roar of applause erupted in the crowd. Alexis narrowed her vision on the person on the stage, she had long purple hair, pale complexion, golden cat like eyes, two cat like ears on top of her head signaling she was a neko, she wore a blue cocktail dress with her tail sticking out wagging freely.

Alexis tuned out the roar of the crowd, concentrating on the female the center of attention."Thank You! I'll be here for two more tours, then on to Vlads Crossing! Today I'd like to dedicate this gathering to the people who helped you recognize you don't have to be afraid with the Humans hiding in your true forms! **Recnamorcen's **they help give understanding on how to live without fear and one day be on the very place of our origins without having to be ashamed of our true selves! " The female singer shouted out on the Microphone.

_**"LUISE!**__**!" **_The Crowd chanted her name, causing her to wave back to the crowd blowing kisses at them.

_Alexis: Recnamorcen?_

"What's Recnamorcen?" Ruby asked thinking that name did not sound familiar, Alexis's eyes dilated scanning the area, trying to find something out of the ordinary.

"Your guess is as good as mine but whatever is doesn't sound good..."

_**!ytiC oykoT retne ton tsum yeht ,ereh dna won ffo meht tuc ew ,setilE eht rehtaG !ereh si ecnerefretni ehT**_

Alexis's eyes went bloodshot, hearing the Necromancer Shadow whispers. "Ruby go quickly find the others, tell them the Necromancers are here!" Ruby quickly sped off through the crowd hoping to regroup with Tsukune.

Alexis drew her rapier quickly looking around to find out where they would appear.

"Tsukune!" Omote and Yukari cried out being chased by a bone dragon, causing everyone's heads to shift to that general direction.

Kiosks exploded in to a fire inferno with Necromancer Elites jumping from the flames. Four tempered steel Seriths broke through the old buildings. The event goers were now in a full screaming panic, trying to escape.

Not giving the scattered group any time to regroup the Necromancers engaged their targets trying to pick them off one by one. Moka gut checked a Necromancer zooming at her throwing him in to another, Mizore immediately summoned an Ice armor shielding her from incoming attacks while she exploded Ice outwards hitting several Elites. Kasano looked at the Bone Dragon dashing towards it, jumping up several dozen feet in the air he drew some blood from his hand manipulating it hitting his physical form, his eyes dilated a plum of black smoke exploded outwards and out of the smoke came a 30 Meter Black Dragon crushing the bone dragon.

Tsukune first thought that Kasano's Dragon form was bigger than Alexis's, but put that thought away as he had a battle to fight.

Kasano reverted back to his normal form, smacking down incoming opponents. His face had a calm demeanor, drawing his short sword he sliced his way through a dozen Elites wounding or killing them.

Tsukune slashed three but got hit by a Serith, throwing him in to Kasano. "Get your head in to the Game Tsukune!" Kasano yelled throwing him off in to a Serith.

"Oh Shit..." Tsukune cursed seeing the Serith raising it's arms to smash Tsukune in to the ground, Moka and Kokoa struck the Serith throwing it to Tsukune's right. These Necromancers were tougher Yukari screamed aiming at the Necromancers in front of her with her wand and hand a dual fire and Lightning, striking five Necromancers.

Nick began firing off his hand gun into multiple targets, While Gin struck out two. Ruby released a swarm of ravens attacking key Arcane Necromancers assisting their allies.

Alexis was already tangled in both melee and arcane attacks from two Elites teaming up against her with a ferocity that put her on edge. Alexis recognized that these weren't the normal Necromancer soldiers that were thrown like cannon fodder at an large force, these Necromancers were cracked and veteranized, these were units that could go up to toe with Guardians and Sentinels without the worry of wasting resources.

These two Alexis kept side stepping her while gaining ground expertly swinging their Sabers at Alexis. Kasano struck the ground by the two unleashing a shockwave throwing the Elites flying forward past Alexis. Four more arrived on scene accompanied by Tempered Steel Seriths, Kasano and Alexis back to back blades raised at the surrounding foes.

"Just so you know this doesn't change a thing between us Alexis, leaving Michael's side and continued to serve our enemy." Kasano stated still keeping eye contact with his foes.

"You don't know what the Hell you're talking about, you don't know the whole story!" Alexis shouted at Kasano, trying to conjure up an attack to strike at her approaching foes.

"Then please enlighten me, because what it looked like-" Kasano was cut off as seven pressure balled elemental attacks struck the ground by them causing them to break off as the Seriths charged in bringing their blades down on their last position.

In mid air the two threw a combination of arcane and energy attacks down on their foes, their eyes widened seeing a single Elite Arcane Necromancer wielding a black steel staff ward off the attack with a dome barrier.

The female singer's eyes sparkled thinking this was some sort of a performance, here to increase her ratings and popularity. "I got an idea be right back!" Kasano yelled at Alexis, rocketing up in the sky.

Tsukune, Michael, Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Moka, and Kokoa entered the fray moving to engage the Elites. Alexis got a bird's eye view of the battle more Elites started to appear swarming the fighters. Michael quickly began to dispatch four of the Elites expertly.

Liz, Nick, and Gin were already having a handful with the Arcane Users warding their advance. Nick began unloading the last of his rounds in to the enemy, mentally scolding himself for not coming better prepared with more ammo.

Gin quickly dispatched two elites in his werewolf form, and Liz summoned a whip full of razor edged blades, smacking several dozen Elites away from their defensive circle.

Alexis struck the ground throwing two dozen infantry with an electrical current, before she sped off to her former mentor. Manipulating the gravity around the defenders, he forced the Elites tumbling back twenty feet giving his trainees breathing room.

The defenders and both the Elites stopped fighting hearing a giant woosh coming from the sky, Alexis rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing this right, Kasano's dragon form was larger than hers and this was the first time of her seeing it. Kasano extended his wings swooping down inhaling for his fire run, Michael, Liz, and Alexis Immediately conjured wards to defend them and the people around them, from the approaching Kasano. Opening his mouth Kasano zoomed by igniting the entire battlefield in to a inferno hell blaze.

The survivors were quickly stamped out by the others, while Kasano slammed into another Bone dragon exploding it in mid air, Kasano immediately lost control of his dragon form, reverting back to his Human form, rocketing to the female singer's current position. Sensing hitting the female he slowed down his fall to lessen the damage, but failed to manipulate the gravity around him to land him on his feet, he instead tackled the Female Neko singer. Throwing her off her feet and Kasano flew with her off the stage, Kasano turned her around letting him take the fall damage slamming and skidding through the ground on his back.

Kasano on his back tilted his head to see the female singer open her eyes looking at the falling man from the sky, her face showed of excitement and intrigued, while Kasano's showed of confusion.

"Uh... hi...?" Kasano managed to choke out, studying the strange woman before him who was sitting on his waist.

**"**OMG! I can't believe the performance you put on for the show! You turned in to a Dragon and then back in to this... _Handsome form. 'Rarr'_**" **The woman's praises and the signals she was throwing at Kasano caused him to swallow his saliva, really lost of what was happening.

_Kasano: Rarr?!_

Michael and the other converged on Kasano's location, Luise was hugging Kasano tightly leaving Kasano to start blushing and freaking out.

The battle was far from over as more Elites appeared ready to deliver their attacks on the defenders...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_The Known Factions and Codex : Part 2..._

_**The Saphirian Empire: **__Dating back to the year 500 A.D. gave rise to the Oligarchy Government of the Saphirian Empire compromised of not just one species but all, which led to it's quick expansion throughout it's territory. The name Saphirian Empire originated from the abundance of Sapphires found on many of their worlds, which led to the name of Saphirian Empire. _

_During the Rise of the Golden Empire, the Saphirian Empire feared their wide area of influenced which out Trumped their own growing territory, they were nowhere near organized compared to the Golden Empire's growing Military. Survival took precedence over any new expansion plans to future worlds, The Golden Empire drew their borders which conflicted with Saphirian interests, while the two Empires never officially declared war, there was tension between the two Empires._

_During 600 A.D. the death of the Golden Empire's leader King Crad, the Empire began to collapse, leaving Saphirian Empire to quickly seize worlds abandoned by the Golden Empire securing multiple fronts. During 1200 A.D. The Saphirian acting on the interests of their leaders dispatched legions of troops to the Ancient Heart War on the Golden Empire home world the Second Earth. Forming an Alliance with the Golden Empire and several other factions, they continued to butcher their way through foreign forces to secure the crown jewel they've been seeking the Ancient Heart. _

_With the Brutal conflict at an end and a great evil sent back to Hell, the Ancient heart was divided, the Saphirian Empire's leaders became the third nation to join the Guardian Council while it's nation signed on with the Guardian Council's League of nations._

_Modern day Saphirian Empire is currently engaged in the Guardian War fighting with their Republic allies against the National Colonial Empire the current sword arm of the (Dark Guardian Council)_

_Saphiran Empire Technology is filled with either controversies or wonders from drugging their soldiers to a nectar gas through their helmets to increase performance and agility, while their weapons based from Lead weaponry to weapons that shoot crystallized explosive sapphires at their enemies._

_The Saphirian Empire Navy is considered one of the largest Naval force in the known Universe, the Saphirian Empire concentrates on building a Navy of Quantity and less on quality, the tactic is to bog their enemies down in a war of Attrition, though the Saphirian Empire was never prepared to fight the NCE who adopted the same policy except they were more proficient at it and they spawned both Quantity and Quality._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Gem Legion: **__Dating back during the age of 20 B.C. the Monarch of the Gem Legion, like the Saphirian Empire consist of many species, the Gem Legion consists of seasoned warriors during A.D. expanding their area of influence slowly expanding their strength, earning sums of treasure for conquest and mercenary work. During the Rise of the Golden Empire the Gem Legion at the time came into conflict of interests against the growing Empire. The two forces collided on multiple fronts from different border worlds, though the Gem Legion knowing when a war was futile from the well funded and armed empire brokered a peace. The Anti-aggression pact was formed leaving both parties to go their separate ways._

_During the Fall Of the Golden Empire, instead of seizing the moment to expand on previous contested worlds, the Gem Legion honored their Anti-Aggression pact with the now crumbling Golden Empire, some say it was honor bound, but others say it was fear if they acted the Golden Empire would rise with vengeance striking the known galaxy for their transgressions._

_As the Ancient Heart War began on the Second Earth, the Gem Legion was invited to join in the war on the promises of riches. _

_For a few hundred years of war, the war came to a closing with the Monarch of the Gem Legion earning a few dozen seats on the Guardian Council, while signing their nation in to the League of Nations under the command of the Guardian Council._

_Modern day Gem Legion's technology rivals that of their allies using Lead based weapons and mechanized warfare. The Gem Legion's navy is large and well armed, and guards their borders viciously. The Gem Legion is currently in engaged in the Guardian War assisting their allies the Golden Empire against the Crimson Dominion the Sword arm to Ash's Dark Council. Both the Golden Empire and Gem Legion are experiencing difficulties of trying to push back the Crimson Dominion._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Crimson Dominion: **__During the Rise of the Golden Empire, King Darsha Thalick of the Darklands, a Rival of King Crad Valic, to combat Crad's rise, immediately began expanding his territory the opposite direction of Crad's now growing Empire, effectively became King Darsha Thalick of the Crimson Dominion, he quickly became known as the shadow of the Golden Empire rivaling in size of the Golden Empire. The two rivaling Empires instead of engaging in a deadly war, signed on an Alliance. _

_When the Empire began to collapse the Crimson Dominion was suffering from an internal strife, King Darsha was recently deposed by a trusted General, Darsha's only surviving son in the plot Ash Thalick expelled to an infested Necromancer Subterranean Fortress. Ash clawed his way through the torment of the Necromancer Fortress plagued by not only people who were expelled during the plot, but infested with seemingly endless Necromancer servants. _

_Ash traveling to the bottom of the fortress managed to recover an ancient family heirloom the Elder Sword of Darkness. Ash along with a Female Necromancer who wanted to marry Ash to increase her status and because of the mutual attraction, along with an army of survivors made their way up to the surface. Ash marching his army to the Capital of the Crimson Dominion besieged his own fortress, the General who betrayed his father did not know Darsha's son was a Warlord and now armed with the long lost sword to the Darklands. Deposing the posing King of the Dominion, Ash was corinated instantationsly reestablishing his Administration. _

_Ash quickly met up with the new King of the Golden Empire engaging in Diplomatic talks reforming the Golden-Crimson Dragon Alliance, with the assistance of the Crimson Dominion Ash breathed life back into the Golden Empire taking the Empire's debt cutting it in half, stabilizing the crippled Empire._

_The Alliance continued through the Ancient Heart War earning Ash conjoined seats with the Golden Empire's leaders, the same rule applied with the Crimson Dominion which the Combined strength of Golden-Crimson Dragon Alliance signed the League of nation. On 1969 the Golden-Crimson Dragon Alliance officially ceased when the Crimson Dominion seized control of the panicking Dark Guardian Council turning their hatred towards the Guardian Council for their betrayal. _

_1979 the Dominion along with it's Council was pushed back towards the capital after King Ash's supposive death, during late 90's Ash was rumored to be alive and well strengthening the Dominion, the Golden Empire struck this rumor as a red herring, though during the years of 2000, Ash along with a now bolstered Dark Guardian Council came back with a swift vengeance carving out old territory and reigniting the Guardian War. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**The Great Darkness:**_

_Mystery shrouds from this being, creator of the Ancient Heart the source of all his power, he directed to hit Earth so the Humans may war over the power to open the gateway to release him on the Humans, unfortunately for the Great Darkness he did not calculate the Second Earth, the Ancient heart crashed on the Second Earth ruining his plan. Though once he was released from the Gateway during the Ancient Heart War, he wanted to break the Veil around Earth and begin his conquest of Earth. _

_An entire force was brought up against the Great Darkness and his horde, Nible the Archangel and his compatriot a renounced demon sealed the Great Darkness back in to the Gateway stopping his plans._

_Now that his power was effectively divided, he schemes through his realm pulling strings of his thralls and puppets of the known Galaxy causing Chaos to spread and finding a way to combine his Ancient heart again._

_The current supporters of his will is the Found of the Necoria along with an Army of Necromancers. The Great darkness is the sworn enemy of the Wielders and both Guardian and Dark Guardian Councils._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hope you like it! Review!**

**-Starknight'Renegade-**

**-Thank you-**


	27. Chapter 27: Captor of Necoria

A hooded cloaked Elite Necromancer materialized out of a pillar of black smoke, getting behind Luise as she was still on Kasano. Kasano's eyes widened seeing the Elite grabbing Luise pulling her off of him, his right skeletal hand wrapped around her mouth while his left was conjuring a ball of green electrical energy placing it near her preventing Tsukune, Kasano, or any of the others from advancing to save Luise.

"_**!emoH ot nos recnamorceN ruoy nruter airoceN ...lrig su ot esu emos evah llits uoY !siht ekil toN**_" The Necromancer spoke in their language, summoning a rift. Luise was struggling to get the Elite's hand off her as he backed in to the swirling abyss, just as the Necromancer pulled her in Kasano without thinking jumped in to the portal as it began to collapse on itself. Michael held out his hand trying to stop Kasano from jumping in hoping to manipulate the gravity around his form. Michael was too late to stop Kasano from jumping in after the girl, he knew full well of where he went.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasano was flung into a open clearing dark and barely Illuminated, Kasano got up on his feet as soon as he began hearing Shadow whispers, they were everywhere. The thought immediately struck him of where he was... **Necoria. **

"Let go of me!" Luise shouted, struggling against the Elite as he brought her into a fortified Manor. Kasano kicked it in to high gear moving towards the location of her protests. Worry plagued his mind, if he was successful of rescuing the girl, how on Earth would they get out. Approaching the door with a murderous haste, Kasano prepared to breach the well carved door. Storming at the door, a Serith kicked him against a column just right before he came in contact with the door.

"You're in my way!" Kasano yelled charging at the Serith gathering a pressurized attack in his fist striking the Serith causing it to break to dozens of pieces.

"_**!eriF dlaremE**_" A Necromancer Mage shouted conjuring an Emerald fire attack exploding around Kasano while summoning several Armored Brutes. The Brutes swung their blades downwards to strike Kasano, but luckily for Kasano he jumped in to the air evading the combined attack. Swinging his left arm down showing the palm of his hand in the direction of his enemies that continue to spawn from the Manor, Kasano placed his right grip on his left arm with his palm still facing the enemy as he was in mid air.

Kasano's veins on his arms began to circulate and glow, while his left palm began to form a red electrical sphere of energy, releasing the attack it struck the front of the Manor blowing the first wall down and wiping out any of the hostiles by the entrance. Satisfied of his victory Kasano quickly descended to reach the ground. Several chains were fired into the air by multiple Serith's each chain wrapping around Kasano bringing him down.

Necromancer Common infantry, lessers, and servants began to move in on Kasano as he was being restrained by the armored husks. Kasano focused on building up his attack waiting for the hostiles to get in close, several crunches and snapping noises in his body, several hundred tiny fragments of bone shrapnel hit the majority of his targets before detonating, the explosion was large enough to free him from his metallic prison. Kasano's body began to regrow and heal his bones, while Kasano kept to the objective find the girl. Moving in through the destroyed entrance, Necromancers swarmed around him striking him with assortment of blades creating wounds on his body. Kasano drew his short blade deflecting the still oncoming attacks.

Rushing up the stairs while evading projectiles being shot at him or conjured against him, Kasano busted in to the door where the screaming was coming from. Luise was strapped down on a table with an assortment of devices being ready to probe her mind and body. The Elite already was on Kasano appearing behind him kicking him against a workbench. Kasano rolled against the workbench dodging a curved sword from hacking in to him.

Kasano's eyes began to dilate in to a reptilian shape tapping in to his rage, giving him the edge against the arriving Necromancers. "Today was not a good day to Fuck with me!" Kasano hissed at the Necromancers, who ignored his anger and charged in to the room. Kasano dashed in to the crowd cutting several dozen down. Luise was already freeing herself from her predictiment, undoing each latch from her hands to her feet. Luise eyes sparkled seeing Kasano dispatch her kidnappers like they were nothing. However Luise wanted to see how he was dealing with she failed to notice he was taking considerable amount of damage from both Arcane attacks and non Arcane attacks.

Kasano knew it was pointless in trying to fight his way through a continuous flow of Necromancers, they needed to get out before they send Elites to help the one that Kidnapped the girl. A blade through Kasano's leg was a wake up call for Luise, she decided it was enough playing the damsel in distress, her eyes glowed a bright yellow as her eyes dilated. Yellow balls of light formed in both of her palms as she tossed them at the entrance to the room, a mild explosion knocked Kasano backed getting him some space. Using the chaos to his advantage in midflight he grabbed Luise smashing through the room's window leading back out in the open. Luise held on for dear life as one wrong move could end her life. Kasano in mid air swung Luise on his back, Kasano took some of the blood on his cheek conjuring and calling his Dragon form through the ritual. The drop of blood enveloped his entire body morphing his form in to his Dragon form flying directly towards the dark sky, a deadly lightning storm filled the entire sky, Kasano's Dragon form opened his mouth wide firing a pressurized fire ball in to the sky, his eyes widened as it slung it back turning the red fireball in to a purple flame. The flame exploded on the Dragon's face stunning him from the paralyzing explosion that the storm threw right back at Kasano.

The Dragon tried to push into the storm, but it was like the storm was aware of Kasano trying to breach through the clouds and shot a bolt of lightning forcing him back into his Human form falling out of the sky with a trail of smoke trying to regain conscious, Luise held on to him tightly screaming as they fell out of the sky. Kasano's eyes for a split second sparked a bright red causing him to grab Luise in a bridal style in his arms, he manipulated the gravity around his form descending slowly.

"What now?" Luise asked with a hint of worry in her voice, seeing as Kasano's plan failed to escape Necoria through the storm, which seemed to prevent anyone to leave that way.

Their moment of reprieve was shattered as a ash cloud summoned a horde of Necromancers, Luise held on to Kasano tightly burying her head in to his chest, closing her eyes and praying that any pain would be quick. The weapons pointed at Kasano and Luise as the enclosed in the circle to move in for the capture. Behind Kasano a swirling white rift tore open in the dimension putting the Necromancers on high alert. Michael stepped out of the Dimensional tear, placing his sword in the ground he raised his palm above his head releasing a barrage of different color lightning streams shocking or killing the Necromancers around the three. Kasano moved in the portal with Luise, as he turned back Michael closed the Dimensional tear... with Michael still in the Necoria's Dimension.

"You're alright!" Tsukune sounded somewhat relieved which surprised him seeing, as he didn't wish ill on Kasano, even though he tried to kill him, then he noticed Luise was holding his hand tightly. "Yeah.. We're both alright." Alexis saw Michael wasn't with the Kasano or Luise.

"Kasano where's Michael?" Alexis asked Kasano who had his head held down in shame seeing he was pulled out by his master.

"Kasano...?" Alexis asked again, fearing something went wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Several Hours later...**

Dusk was approaching and the Sun began to set, the others waited for Michael... worry started to plague the minds of the others.

"Maybe he's dead...?" Liz voiced out, thinking that was the only reasonable explanation for him not coming back, the question shook Alexis to the very core, after going through all the trouble of reviving him. A dimensional rift opened up revealing Michael who's face bore no skin but smears of blood, his cloak covered in holes, his body covered in blood. Tsukune thought Michael looked exactly like what he did when he saw him in the mirror long ago.

"What happened to you?" Omote asked, though Michael just ignored her as he walked past them sitting down on a unfolded chair resting his body.

"Michael-" Alexis was cut off as Michael raised his hand telling her one moment, as he was recuperating his life force and energy.

"Got to hand it to the Necromancers... they don't know when to Fucking quit... I admire that." Michael stated as he got up from the chair his body regenerated, looking like normal again.

_***SLAP* **_Alexis's gloved hand came across Michael's cheek barely moving his head, from the strike. Everyone stood in shock seeing Alexis hit Michael, while Michael's face was unchanged.

"Do you know what I had to go through, trying to keep you intact Michael?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Alexis shouted at Michael, whose face remained unapologetic.

"Relax Alexis I'm fine-"

_**"SHUT UP! **_….. No you're not 'fine'! You're never Fucking fine!_**" **_Alexis screamed at Michael slamming her fist against his chest in a fit of rage. "I'm so sick of hearing how- how you can just push your problems down and not deal with it! I seen the look on your face, you're rotting on the inside because you don't want help!..." Alexis continued to strike his chest with her balled up fists trying to get something out of him, a reaction, anything.

Michael grabbed both of her fists she struggled to pull away but, Michael just pulled her in wrapping his arms around her, she relented wrapping her arms tightly around him crying in to his chest. Michael knew Alexis was right to react the way she did, she's trying to get in and Michael forces anyone out that tries to get close to him.

"I can't go through that again Michael... not after that... I j-just can't..." Alexis cried into his chest, knowing all she worked for could've been destroyed.

"Have faith Alexis, I won't make that mistake again." Michael stated to Alexis, who felt serious doubt that he was telling her the truth.

"Michael what happened in there?" Tsukune asked, Michael who was still being hugged by his former apprentice.

"Unfinished Business, I needed answers of a …. friend who never came out when I extracted some defectors years ago... I didn't find the answers I was looking for, so I decided to call it quits... Now... Kasano... **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING**?!" Michael released Alexis, stepping towards his apprentice, Kasano immediately saw Michael's eyes change to a crimson red replacing his original eye color, anger was seething off his form, which put him on edge..

Kasano shook hearing Michael yell at him with a voice of fire. "Wha- I..."

**"Necoria, is a death trap for the ill prepared! I almost died several times when I first visited that Dimension, jumping in for her?! I taught you better than to go head first!" **Michael continued to chew Kasano out, leaving Kasano to take it and keep quiet. Luise however didn't like the man yelling at her savior.

"Hey! Don't you yell at him, if he didn't come after me... Well... I don't know what would've happened..." Luise stood in front of Kasano acting as a shield for him.

**"And **_**You**_** we don't know a damn thing about you, you were acting as Propaganda for the Necromancers! For all we know you're in league with them!" **Michael directed his anger at Luise for putting his apprentice in mortal danger.

"Kasano... I swore to your Mother before she drew her last breath, that.. That I'd raise you up under my stead... If you died... I'd never forgive myself, I personally have lost to many people who I grew up with... deaths that I could've prevented."

Michael grabbed his chest placing his right hand over his heart. "Excuse me... I need to be alone." Just like that Michael left, but instead of leaving through a normal rift traveling, he left by a thundering explosion that followed a bolt of lightning moving his form to a new location causing most of the group to jump back from the noise.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Earth/Tokyo City...**

_**Communications districts all across Japan are being tapped, Internet being observed and currently looking for 8**__**th**__** Wielder's Identification, so far inconclusive... Necromancers are preparing for a summoning circle for the final push to finalize their insidious plan, with the Obelisks... there's been talks and rumors lately, most of them about our 'allies' the Necromancers... Our superiors have told us to keep a seal on our traps and remain quiet as long as our alliance with the Necro's continue... Something's not right here... So what happens when we find the 8**__**th**__** Wielder? Some say the Necro's are going to present it to Ash, and get a seat in the Dark Guardian Council... then where does that leave us?**_

_**Alright that's enough bitching, I'm sounding like my fifth boyfriend... Okay so I've gone over the security footage of Tokyo's surveillance system, and it looks like the Wielders and their ragged team of Guardian protectors... they literally stopped trying to get in conventional ways and have remained on the outside... now I'm no technical... wait yes I am... what I mean to say was I'm no Military Expert but if I was command, I'd be on alert when it comes to them... From what I heard they practically ditched the war to follow our agent across the Second Earth to retrieve the Crest of Light... They're nothing but persistent, I just wonder when they'll finally say fuck it and engage us openly exposing not only us and themselves...**_

_**Going on the report for Kyoko Aono, she has currently gone off the grid... I don't know what to make about that, my superiors informed me that we're marking her off as an unimportant target. Though the Necromancers want to commit further resources to keep the fighters responsible for cockblocking their horde at the Yokai Dimension. I'm all for the bigger pay and the mischief when it comes for messing with tech but... are we right for siding with a Universal Enemy... sure we're not loved but compared to them, we're saints...**_

_**Personal Log # 1481 Karyn Macio: No Place Like Home...?**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day Michael returned to the others with a clear head, no one knew where he went off too when he disappeared like that. When asked about the disappearance, Michael only stated he needed to distance himself off of Earth for a day, Alexis nor Kasano was unaware where he visited knowing the risks of leaving Earth in a Universal war.

A new member to Michael's worried opinion has joined the band of fighters by signing up for a few classes for Yokai academy... Though Luise only enrolled to get in close with Kasano, while Kasano being a bit oblivious to that fact.

Everybody was at the Lunch hall sitting at their usual table, Kasano was sitting by Alexis seemingly calmed but only because Alexis told Kasano about the truth of the fight with Michael back when he was starting his Dark Guardian Council. She told him Kasano that Michael asked her to remain behind to observe the Guardian Council's actions to return to him with information... then she told him about her part in Michael's return. Kasano felt somewhat bad for holding a grudge against Alexis but he would apologize for it later... however Alexis was not going for a later apology..

Alexis smiled at the table patting Kasano on the head, thinking back to a time before the chaos. "I still have to remind myself that you're no longer that little boy, that used to take bath's with me..."

Kasano's eyes widened blood shot, of Alexis bringing that up. "Stop it..." Kasano said in a mild annoyed tone, while Alexis kept laying down the memories.

Hearing that little outburst from Alexis, most of the table just began snickering trying to contain their laughter from Kasano's humiliation. Luise was interested in the story, getting ready to jump on the bandwagon of digging for more information about Kasano.

"Was he a cutie when he was little?!" Luise asked Alexis, who nodded quickly thinking back.

"Yes he was... in comparison to photos he looked like Michael in memory images when you were a child Michael... " Alexis stated, causing Michael to choke on his drink spitting back in his cup causing Yukari to nearly gag, smelling the Alcohol be regurgitated back into the glass. "The difference between the two of us as in appearance when we were children is he was happy in those photos... I was not a happy child... had no reason to be." Michael stated to the other getting back to his drink.

"What happened to my little boy?! I used to tell him stories before he went to bed, cook meals for him, and help him with his studies!" Alexis revealing her memories with Kasano crying out. "He grew up, now put me down damn it! ... You're making a scene..." Kasano protested seeing as he was still in Alexis's grip. "Michael Help me out here..." Kasano asked Michael who was writing his schedule down for the training.

"Kasano I think she want's to hear an apology..." Michael informed his apprentice.

"Okay I'm sorry!" Kasano panicked seeing as he didn't want any more embarrassing memories brought up.

"Why weren't you happy?" Moka asked Michael, which came to a surprise to most, seeing Moka actually asking something that usually doesn't affect her isn't really her thing.

"Yeah I really don't know much about your life, you blocked a lot of memories about most of your life." Tsukune stated to Michael. Michael poured himself another glass before looking at the table of onlookers.

"Very well... Where should I begin... I was a son to a Prominent Father who was the Bastard Son of a Warlord Noble who Legitimized him to the Alritzon family line, and my Mother who was the daughter from a wealthy Merchant. My father owned an estate on the border of the Darklands on the Second Earth." Michael began his story about his origins of where he came from.

"Did you get along with your parents?" Kurumu asked Michael causing Michael to pause for a second before taking another drink.

"I know of them, but I don't know them personally... I told you when I was three years old and the estate of my Father was raided by an army of Outlaws, Bandits, and Brigands... They slaughtered everyone at the estate and was unaware that my body was among the burning estate... that was the only memory I had of my birth place.. Fire... smoke, ashes and embers raining down on my form, I didn't know what to make of it at the time, crackling of the foundation and dust began to cause the estate to crumble around me. For nine days my frail form laid in the ruins of my home... the only thing that kept me alive was my Elder's untapped power, which was distributing enough energy to keep me alive." Michael explained to the others why he had no information other than that.

"Th-that's so sad..." Yukari said with a teary eye, wiping her eyes with her arm.

"What happened next?" Gin asked, who now seemed interested in the story.

"A group of Monks returning from their pilgrimage found my frail form, and took it upon themselves to raise me as a Monk, St. Rivock's Abby... for ten years I became a monk in training... it was home, I dedicated myself to the Abby, learning to read, write, prayer, perform basic manual labor... then one day as I went to the supporting town's market... the same army of cutthroats invaded the Abby razing it to the ground... the man who raised me up was murdered... I was without a home again... My view on society became warped and twisted making me believe this was how life was, and I shouldn't fight it... now instead of finding another Abby or Monastery to take refuge, I became the very thing that killed my family and the people who adopted me... I became a bandit of a thick forest where a dirt trail would leave unsuspected merchants and people with goods for a faster route to their destination... I was a bandit for four years... then I wanted to expand my operations finding a worthy bride...

Well one faithful day I got more than I bargained for, I met one of the most beautiful woman in the known Universe. She was carrying some supplies on her back, I didn't know what it was but it had to be valuable... I ambushed her branding my spear pointing it at her, her face held no fear... heh I demanded that she drop everything she had and surrender... I'd found the woman who I'd make mine to start my own clan of bandits. I gave her the demands of what I wanted from her... She, well she laughed at my demands, telling me that she would accept the demands if I could beat her in armed combat... well I didn't know what the Hell I was getting myself into, when I accepted I quickly found out she was a Warlord, a very experienced Warlord.

Within a minute I was coughing up blood leaning against a tree, she raised her blade against my neck. She said that since that I lost, she could now kill me if she wanted to... I was scared, I feared that my life would end right there... What I did next set the course of my destiny... I threw the direction of my hands towards her throwing a unnatural force of energy outward tossing her against the tree... She was completely shocked of that attack, I was cowering against the tree. Instead of the cold steel against my neck, I felt a hand caressing my face, bringing it up to look at her... she offered a place for me to live on the conditions I become her apprentice... I immediately accepted, she became my Master. For years she continued to raise me up and train me the best she could. Every day I continued to fall in love with my Master Sarana... I went on a initiation rite to become a full fledged Warlord... during that initiation I found this."

Michael unsheathed his blade placing it on the table, looking at the sword full of memories. "When I presented it to my Master, she was shocked that I found one of the three Elder Swords... a Council among the Warlords in the surrounding area soon found out I wasn't just a Warlord... I was a rare Elder Warlord, many wanted to send me off to the Dragon Council for special training, but it was ultimately up to my Master, A few of my compatriots, Silver, Rah, Red, Lea, and Alice pleaded with Sarana to go against it... She just smiled and said to them 'I was never going to send him away.' That night I decided to confess my feelings for her... she accepted it.

The start of 400 A.D. I was sent to Earth with another group of Warlords to suppress the Vamperial nation from seizing most of Western Europe, but before I left I proposed to Sarana, when I returned we'd have a big wedding and start our own Warlord Clan away from the Chaos erupting on the Second Earth...We formed a spiritual bond to keep us connected even though when we were separated." Michael continued his story, but Kurumu thought something was off.

"But wait that would've met you got married and have a few kids around somewhere right?" Kurumu asked Michael, seeing why was he here instead of with her. Michael paused for a moment taking another drink.

"If it were only that simple... When I pushed back the Vamperial nations and their Monster supporters with the rallied Human nations of the East Frankish Kingdom... I returned to a planet that was unified under a new leadership... My master... Sarana... she, died during the founding of the Empire... she was placed to rest at the Imperial Capital of the First Fortress.. She was commemorated a Hero for saving King Crad's life, the King told me that she wanted to say to me that she was sorry breaking her promise to me... Crad offered me a position in his Empire... another Home, at the time I wanted to be left alone hearing the news.. I tried drinking, screwing around with many women, I hooked up with my friend Alice for a while... our relationship became estranged, then close, then shattered. Heh she was a confident woman, we both decided it was time to call it quits... until if and when we decide to start it up again... Though during the time I was serving in Crad's Imperial army, conquering thousands of worlds, fighting the Phoenix Dominion at every turn... I guess I already explained my life with the Golden Empire... shortly after the fall of the Empire, I went to Necoria for knowledge... I met with many friends who wanted a life outside and helped me with in Necoria... I became attached to a Necromancer, she chose to stay behind during the departure... told me that she still had things to do and one day we'll see each other again... I never did see her again.

When I left Necoria, I returned to find out the Empire was embroiled in a new war on it's own planet, dubbed the Ancient Heart War... I reunited with my friends and Your mother Kasano, rallied with the Golden Empire and their allies to face their enemies... Then _**he**_ showed up... a form of _**The Great Darkness, **_one of his physical forms made it into our World, a twisted deformed giant cocoon made of bones and a head above that floating mound with horns attached to it's head. It summoned it's Demonic horde from Hell throwing it at the might of our armies.. On that day I would always remind myself that thing was and will always be our true enemy.. That was one of the reasons I left the Guardian Order, we became to complacent in our positions... That's enough of that for now, too many painful memories to bring up... finish your lunch you're going in to the Time Dimension for a whole day today."

Everyone's eyes widened with shock including Alexis, with the exception of Luise who didn't know what Michael was talking about.

"Wait.. That would be two hundred thirty six years in there!" Omote immediately did that Math, seeing the extent of the slow period of that dimension.

"And? Yes two hundred thirty six years of training, fighting in past battles, and honing your skills. When you finish the years I will evaluate your score and give you one last training." Michael told the others, while everyone had grim looks on their faces, continuous fighting for two hundred thirty six years was going to be hell.

I'll be present for the most part, moving you to one battle after the next.

"What will you be doing while we're fighting?" Mizore asked Michael whose face was void of emotion.

"Meditating." He stated, which many of them doubted.

"You're going to meditate for Two hundred thirty six years?" Tsukune asked with a hint of disbelief.

"I've done it longer in the time Dimension, prepare yourselves it will not be an easy passage through each battle." Before Michael left the others to prepare themselves mentally and physically for the training Kasano stepped up from the table wanting to speak up.

"Master Michael?" Kasano called out to Michael stopping him from leaving.

"Yes?" Michael answered turning around to face his apprentice.

"When I complete my training, you promised that you'd tell me about who my father was right?" Kasano asked Michael knowing that it had been bothering him for since as long as he could remember, it even alluded Alexis as well.

"…..Kasano you're better off not knowing, who your Father is... but if it really means that much to you then my answer remains by that promise I made for you... I'll tell you who your father was, but that is only when you complete your training." Michael informed his apprentice.

Kasano felt Luise grab his face pulling him in for a kiss, shocking him from her course of action. "That was for saving me cutie ;3" Luise winked at him walking away swaying her hips accidentally forgetting to hide her tail. "Buh, buh, wha-What?!" Kasano said with his face flushed from that sneak attack.

"Did a rock star just make out with Kasano?" Kurumu asked seeing as there was trend going on here with Girls and the new guys.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure you're up for being here, Yokai academy can be a dangerous place?" Nurrai asked the lone passenger.

"Yeah I'll be fine, my cousin owes me some answers, and he's going to give them one way or another." Kyoko stated clenching her fists, while a concentrated expression was placed on her face.

_I told my Jon tha- MY JON?! Did I really just say that?! Keep it cool Kyoko, even though he's really easy on the eyes and... that body... umm... how am I supposed to ask a guy like that out?! He's probably got line of suitors for him! GAH! Don't think about it, anyways I told Jon I'd get my cousin back to help me and that's what I'll do! TSUKI YOU BETTER HAVE THE ANSWERS I WANT!_

"heheh, that kid sure does have strange relatives..." Nurrai commented on while Kyoko was having an inner struggle about her personal thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Cowards choose to hide and remain quiet, the courageous stand and shout to make a difference. **_

_**IT MAKES MY GOAL SO MUCH EASIER TO ATTAIN! DARKNESS WILL PREVAIL!**_

_**(R*E*A*D* T*H*I*S*!)**_

**Please Leave a review and check out our story being Illustrated on Deviantart, look up Kyph98 we're now up to 8 pages on Deviant art ! Sign in it's **_**FREE,**_** comment and watch his art. Our Growing Community of artists need your help!**

**You have to understand that we need the dedicated fan base such as yourself to survive and expand our area of interests so we can provide you with cool stuff! So **_**PLEASE **_**Visit the page and leave comment, I'm not asking you to donate money to our community we're just asking for your participation! So please understand this message that I'm trying to leave you guys a future of possibilities with our Growing Community of Starknight'Renegade, we have plans and would like to expand on those plans, it starts with you the fans.**

**-Starknight'Renegade-**

**-Thank You-**


	28. Chapter 28: The Start of your Hell

Outside in the courtyard Tsukune and his friends took one last look at the real world before being trapped in the Time Dimension for more than two hundred years. Michael was preparing a list of all the scenarios he was going to put the fighters through, if they could pull through this then passing the final test he had prepared would be a done deal for them.

Michael waited for the Sun to set hit the tower before speaking, to those who would delve inside the Dimension.

"Once we enter this dimension... I need you to understand there is no going back until the allotted time I set is up, I have planned events within the Dimension you will each fight through each Scenario, you will fight until you can't fight anymore. The period of time you will go through should desensitize you to the harsh realities of war it will give you a whole new perspective... but be cautious the death of your friends in the dimension you enter might not be real but keep in mind that you remember that so when they do die you realize they died for good. Any Questions?"

Yukari raised her hand over her head trying to get Michael's attention, Michael knelt down to Yukari to listen in. "Yes?"

"Do we have to be in that place for Two hundred years?" Yukari asked with a voice full of what sounded like misery to Michael.

"Yes you do, but what better time is it to be trapped in a place full of your friends rather than your enemies?" Michael's question did raise her spirits giving him a reassuring nod readying herself.

Alexis would also be taking part with training with all the others to hone her skills, Nick was ordered to follow through to gain some insight on the future war, Luise was almost too happy to join in, hoping to get closer to Kasano.

**"TSUKI!"** Kyoko yelled at the top of her lungs causing most of the group to lose concentration turning their heads to Kyoko who was now out a breath from looking for him.

"The—There you are... I've... hold one... I've been looking for you everywhere!" Kyoko yelled at Tsukune out of breath from her track around the academy.

"Tsukune what's your Cousin doing here?" Michael asked as he was preparing the summoning rift in his hands.

"Kyoko now is really not the time-"

"Hey you owe me an explanation! I looked like an idiot in front of Jon and the others for telling them to reschedule." Kyoko finger poked Tsukune on the chest several times as she was mad at him for avoiding calls.

Michael was listening in to the conversation and was surprised how much she knew of what was going on.

"Kyoko... You've been seeing these people... did they tell you anything at all that you thought was crazy … like a war of some sort?" Michael asked Kyoko who was thinking about what Michael asked her.

"Yeah something called the Guardian War... why?" Kyoko wondered why Michael was asking her. That question was enough she was involved...

"You should've lied to me." Michael said with a voice with no emotion what so ever which scared the absolute living hell out of her to no end. Michael snapped his fingers enveloping the entire group with Kyoko included.

Arriving in the time Dimension Kyoko was freaking out of the area. "Where am I?!"

"A dimension where Time slows and where possibilities are limitless here...I don't know why Jon or even his brothers would share that information with you, but you know to much about what's really happening.. I have no choice but to-." Tsukune was fearing for his cousin, fearing that Michael was going to kill her while Kyoko shared a same mindset as Tsukune. "Put you into this training..." Michael informed Kyoko.

"I'm sorry what?" Kyoko asked Michael confused and calming down from not being killed.

"Uh Michael is that such a good idea, I mean Kyoko against—you know what?" Tsukune obviously worried for her safety with the others with the exception of Kasano and Luise.

"What- What do you know?!" Kyoko asked Tsukune with a hostile tone in her voice screaming at her cousin.

Michael approached Kyoko placing his right hand on Kyoko's forehead, she remained still as Michael was unlocking her hidden potential. A moment later Kyoko felt her body tense up and her legs felt weakened she fell on her butt feeling like something was weighing on her body.

"Well I removed some blocks... You should gradually get stronger now, your body is reacting to the manipulation of your blocks being removed... figure out what you're good at, you adapt well to problems..."

With that said and done Michael sat on the floor crossing his legs meditating.

"So what's the first Scenario?" Tsukune asked Michael who's eyes were closed as he sat on the ground.

"The Ancient Heart War near the ending... you need to see how we almost lost everything that day, after that I'll send you to the next one." Michael informed the others, while still in his meditation.

"Will you be coming with us during our stay here?" Ruby asked Michael who turned his head at the other before looking at the ground.

"No."

"What will you be doing then?" Kasano asked Michael, while Michael reacted with a sigh.

"Meditating." Michael replied trying to get back to his meditation.

"You're going to meditate for two hundred years?" Kurumu said with doubt in her voice seeing no one could wait that long to just mediate.

"Yes, I've done it longer in this timed dimension before... you forget to just listen to the world around you... now off you go..."

The group disappeared leaving Michael to his lonesome self, trying to calm himself for the long wait of the war they were in.

"…... _Michael..._" A female voice called out to Michael sending a shiver down his spine, however Michael ignored it and concentrated on his meditation.

"…...Michael..." The same voice called out, only this time sounding closer than ever, Michael struggled not to tilt his head up to look for the source of the familiar voice. Once more Michael continued to meditate only to struggle when that same voice called out to him.

"Michael?" The voice by Michael called his name, lowering her hand beneath his hood moving his face to look at her. Michael refused to open his eyes knowing the pain it brought him seeing what he lost all those years ago. "Open your eyes Michael..." She asked with a calming tone, trying to get Michael to look at her.

"No." Michael rejected her order, trying to reject the ghost of his past. Michael heard the woman chuckle as she sat right by him. "I should've known you'd still be stubborn... every time I trained you, you'd persist and keep going past your limits trying to beat me... It's why I love you." Michael's master Sarana said to him wrapping her arm around his shoulders, her free hand removed his hood kissing him on his cheek then leaning her head against him.

What happened next startled Michael as tears began to travel past his eyelids and down his cheeks."You weren't supposed to die**...You weren't supposed to fucking die!"** Michael snapped while Sarana gave him a supporting smile caressing his cheek as she comforted Michael in his moment of sorrow.

"Michael you of all people know destiny gets in the way of things... I was destined to die on that field of battle protecting another man so he could fulfill his destiny... just like it wasn't your time to die, we all have a destiny to full fill it's written down in our lives... but Michael, you can't let this eat away at you, let it go... please if not for your peace of mind but for my memory, let me rest in peace." Sarana tried to make Michael let go of his sorrow which continued to bother him to no end.

"I can't do that... I won't do that, every time I try to let you go, I remember your touch, your smile, your laughter... I failed you... I should've been there with you." Michael was struggling with himself trying to maintain a steady composure.

"Michael you know what's the problem? You believe that everyone in your life that has died is somehow your fault... it's not, you just have a string of bad luck."

"I was a horrible apprentice, I couldn't even protect you and now I'm leading by that example training others to follow in my footsteps... Kasano doesn't even know the truth about me... when he was young he Idolized me and wanted to be like me and... I tried to move on Sarana I really did but our spiritual bond is still with me, I can't break it." Michael obviously was in pain of trying to let go of the hate, sorrow, and pain in his past though he believes the bond is what kept him a float and together. Michael kissed her passionately for a few seconds, stopping knowing her real form his dead.

"You still hold me in your heart... I always knew it's why a part of me is still with you... I don't want my presence to continue to make you suffer, my spiritual bond caused many of your relationships to fail especially with Alice." Sarana turned his head to face her, resting his head in her chest.

"I want the pain... it reminds me of the mistakes I made in life.. In death I was used as a martyr to advance a war... now that I return I only realized what I had lost in life and what's left. "

"Michael please let me go..." Sarana pleaded with her former apprentice and lover, hoping to sway him to see reason.

"no..." Michael continued to struggle with her plea though he wouldn't see reason to what his former master was trying to get through to him.

"Michael please..." Tears traveled down her eyes as once again she pleaded with him to let go of the bond.

"I won't..." Michael tightened his already clenched fists as they began to shake.

"Micha—" Blood poured down from her eyes as her form was reverting to an image Michael pictured her when she died from the Dragons Bane.

**"I CAN'T!" **Michael snapped in rage, his black eyes turning in to a crimson red.

Sarana's form was nowhere to be seen, leaving Michael by himself worse off than what he was. "heh like it or not your death inspired me to continue to strive to greatness so I wouldn't have to suffer the death of friends and loved ones... a lot of good that did me..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**1200 A.D./Second Earth**

_**AT LAST! I AM RELEASED! SERVANTS OF DARKNESS UNLEASH DEATH ON MY ENEMIES! THE AGE OF LIGHT IS OVER! LET MY REIGN COMMENCE!**_

A towering structure of melted bones and a horned skull at the top of the structure appeared over the battlefield of a now frightened army from both sides fighting over the Ancient Heart.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several days later they all reappeared where Michael was most of them horrified. Kyoko was near insanity of what she just saw, thousands dead... and her first time of 'dying' in this dimension.

"You remained in the curtain to fight? That was foolish, you should've fled." Michael simply put it shocking them, even Alexis as she thought he would've stayed.

"You Ran away?" Alexis asked shocked that Michael fled the field.

"Of course even I during the time fled, no one could stop that thing at our current state. That thing that you saw was the Great Darkness Terror form... it is no more as it was sent back to Hell..."

"I think I'm going to have nightmares thanks to th-that thing..." Omote shivered as everytime she closed her eyes she see that towering structure of Demonic terror.

"Get used to it, you'll be dealing with it later in your life, let the fear continue to work it's way into your mind, then find a way to defeat it." Michael told Omote as he continued his meditation on the flat ground. "Now... I'm sending you through an Alternate rift Scenario."

"what's the Scenario?" Moka asked readying herself for the next chapter.

"We can only speculate and try to predict what the Great Darkness will do when he arrives, and I'm going to throw you in to that version of what the most accurate scenario will occur... and Kyoko I'd suggest you figure out your skills are and how you are planning to survive this apocalyptic future. Kasano you'll be staying here with me, I'm going to see your move sets and special abilities in a training session with me... Luise You can choose to stay here or go with the others... Now while you're in that Dimension use your skills to help you survive... Good luck."

In a moment they disappeared again through another rift, while Kasano and Luise remained behind. Michael stood up preparing to fight his apprentice while Luise sat on the sidelines watching Kasano's every move with predatory like eyes. Michael allowed Kasano to have the first moves, which he immediately took going on the offensive exchanging hand to hand techniques against Michael, Michael could immediately read his move styles... those move sets belonged to Dominic, a successful apprentice.. The style only meant that Dominic took Kasano under his wing to finalize his training passing his own techniques instead of training him to find his own.

Immediately exploiting the opening that made Dominic's style incompatible with most of Kasano's move set, Michael grabbed him by the wrist flipping him on to the ground, smacking his head in to the foundation. Luise flinched seeing Kasano get hurt like that, but remained still as Kasano got back on his feet fairly quick.

"Again..." Michael ordered Kasano, which gave him the clear to engage his Master again, trying to find an opening in Michael's defenses. Every strike Kasano did against Michael's defenses, Michael retaliated by exploiting and countering his hand down combat techniques. Shifting his leg behind Kasano's leg, Michael tripped him teetering him back losing balance. Instead of Smacking his head against the ground, he back flipped to gain some distance.

"How are you able to keep countering what I throw at you?" Kasano asked while buying himself time to trying to find an opening on Michael.

"Those move sets aren't new Kasano, I know how to counter those because I taught Dominic that style of fighting, you were suppose to have designed your own techniques and your own special ability."

"I didn't have time to perfect my original moveset, when you died Dominic completed my training teaching me his abilities... also I was fighting a war Michael." Kasano put it bluntly, letting Michael ease up on the lecture.

"Well Dominic's fighting style doesn't suit your style of fighting... Look It's fine, you'll just have to continue on perfecting the original ones you were developing, though techniques aren't usually easy to create but... they usually are the best to form under peculiar circumstances... I'll have to send you back during my era when I was young... before the rise of the Golden Empire..."

While Michael was informing Kasano and Luise about the area of his training days when he was young, Tsukune and the others were in Hell on Earth... literally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sky was blackened and cloudy, ash fell majestically covering what appeared before them, a winding, endless wasteland of desolate land. The group stared out into the dark plains as red lightning cracked the sky, illuminating the fields of nothingness, screams of millions echoed in the distance. Omote spoke softly "W-What is this?...Where are we?" Nick let out a chuckle as he squatted down, resting his right arm on his knee, staring out into the distance "This sweetheart is what my job looks like". A startled, frightened Kyoko looks over to the male who just spoke "W-What the hell do you do for work?!" Just as their conversation began, a loud whining, droning noise broke out from behind them, they all turned to look at a towering city, strangely placed in the middle of this wasteland. The civil defense Siren sounded loud and echoed throughout the dark plains, Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the city and readied his blade as he saw motion. A large group of men wearing modern military equipment, in a plethora of camo designs from woodland to urban charged forth with light vehicle support... Nick taps the swordsman's shoulder "eh, those ain't the bad guys." Tsukune turned and gave him a confused look "How can you tell?.." Nick smiled a little "They'd be shooting at us by now if they were." The group turned back to the barren wasteland.

The screams of the damned, millions upon millions of shrieks and agonizing screams echoed through the air as the army gathered behind the group, preparing firing lines. The field was so dark it was hard to see, even with the enhanced night vision that certain members of the group retained. Red lightning flashed across the plains once more, showing a few scattered, dark silhouettes scattered across the field, then again lightning flashed, now twice as many Alexis muttered under her breath "oh shit." Extending her arm to the side letting lightning run down the thin blade. On the third flash a horde of dark, unidentified figures stood before the defending force...Nick spoke up "Look behind you, that city isn't there by coincidence...We fail to stop them...innocents will die...families, women and children, you're fighting for more than yourselves this time, friends." Just as the Sgt. Said that, a ghostly shriek sounded from the horde before them _**"**__**für den Führer!**_" Right when the ghostly voice rung out a hail of gunfire broke from the horde, The group, for the most part, ducked for cover, except for Alexis who carved bullets as they flew. The defending army returned fire, screams of dying men rung out as the demon horde rushed, the click and snap of gunfire stitching up the humans defending their homes. Soon the horde of decayed German Nationalist socialist with their eyes sharp reds and bright yellow, glowing these two colors as they shrieked out their dying words. The group fought hard, most of them anyway, except for a crying and screaming Kyoko who was stumbling around and crawling over the dead as they lied.

A hand grabbed the poor startled girls ankle and squeezed as it roared out to her, begging for forgiveness and mercy, it's eyes clawed out and it's jaw unhinged baring sharp, inhuman teeth as it clawed and attempted to pull her closer...she kicked and screamed in anguish. Her hand gripping for anything to help pull her away from this nightmare, what she found was a M4 carbine which she pulled close to her chest. She saw it once or twice in the movies so, she used her limited knowledge to point at the beast, and pull the trigger, ending the struggle, she promoted herself to her knees where she began to cry, soaked in mud and blood as melee between the human army and the army of the damned, hordes of other humans, hardly recognizable with burnt faces and portions of their bodies. Modifications made to them to make them more terrifying foes for man, shrieking beasts from centuries ago that were once men.

A large Carthaginian swordsman approached the sobbing girl, raising it's blade to strike her down before Nick brought his fist into the lost souls head, sending it tumbling off into the horde. Liz vaulted over the back of a dying WWII era Soviet soldier to fire three crossbow bolts into the chest of a feudal aged Japanese Ashigaru, sending it tumbling back into what appears to be a now enraged black knight. Nick looks down at the sobbing girl clutching the rifle to her chest, this just tugged on his heart strings, he grabbed her by her arm and lifted her to her feet speaking firmly. "They aren't people, they are just corpses, help put them to rest again!" Kyoko sobbed and sniffled looking up at them "But what about the others!? The good guys?!" Nick growled and turned, clocking his fist into the helm of the angry black knight, collapsing the steel helmet. "You think they want pity?! No, they are doing what good men must to ensure the innocent survive" *Nick receives a blow to the chest from a European blade."Ah fuck me!" Nick grabs the blade and snaps the tip off, turning and throwing it at the knight before lunging after it yelling out "come here you bitch!" Liz dropped her crossbow for a moment to draw two small daggers, burying them into the back of a American Civil war era Confederate volunteer, slicing down parallel to either sides of his spine, "What the block head is trying to say, is worry about yourself first!" Nick who was quite violently bringing the stock of a retrieved gun into the helmet of the black knight chimed in "Yea-! HEY! I am not a blockhead you dwarf!" Liz suddenly stiffened and turned slowly to look at him with an extremely angry expression, she lunged at him, now fighting him, kicking and clawing at him "Take that back! I am a proud Sentinel! You dummy!" Nick stood up and pried her off of him "Dammit get off of m-" Nick's eyes briefly flashed red, with a sweeping motion, he shoved Liz out of the way, watching as a WWI era British rifleman ran him through with a bayonet Liz lied there watching in surprise that he took a blow for her. Nick grabbed the barrel of the gun and gave it a squeeze, watching as the wood split and the metal warped...he reached in, grabbing the soldier by his head and with a mighty squeeze, made the Commonwealth's head cave in.

Tsukune, Alexis, Yukari and Omote were cut off from Moka and Ruby who were back to back, fighting a losing carved through soldier after soldier, killing Germans, Samurai, Kachi and even a pirate or two with her Rapier. Tsukune locking blades with European, middle eastern, and Chinese foot soldiers from medieval times, as well as taking a gunshot or two to the shoulder from a SS officer with his luger. "How many of them are there?!" Tsukune asks to Alexis who cast a wave of electricity into a wave of oncoming infantry of various origins in time and ethnicity. Omote was holding her own on Tsukune's right flank, supporting Yukari with stunning precision using her Yumi to buy Yukari time to build up more powerful spells. Somewhere out there Gin was fighting on surrounded and cut off...his energy waning as he was receiving more wounds faster than his body could heal, he fell to one knee, holding his chest...that wound wasn't healing, he looked up to see a Hitler Jugend looking down at him, holding a silver blade with the iconic silver eagle imbued on the hilt, he couldn't help but smirk as several more of the youth with decayed faces surrounded him, all thrusting their silver bayonets into him at once.

Nick and Liz fought side by side, slowly adjusting to one another's fighting styles, Nick was fast, but much more powerful in his heavy attacks, while Liz could rely on her agility and precision to kill the smaller, lighter targets. They were even making it into a game, protecting Kyoko as she collected herself slowly. Kyoko slowly stood to her feet, dragging the gun along with her, her right eye twitching, she held the gun in both hands and suddenly let out a blood curdling shriek, firing from the hip into a crowd of oncoming damned souls, emptying the large clip then tossing it aside, diving for another, using that to a similar effect. Nick took notice and couldn't help but drool a bit, something about watching her use that gun made him rather...'interested' This made Liz falter a moment taking notice her battle partner was ogling the objective of their little game. "H-Hey! Over here you big dummy, we are busy rememb-" The sound of steel sheathing in flesh rung out, she straightened out suddenly, looking down at herself, she sees that a spear was thrust through her, she looks back at Nick who starred in terror...He moved forward and caught her as she fell forward when the spear was removed, Nick drew his side arm, pointing it at the offender, a tall, powerful figure stood before him, a black armored Spartan with red glowing eyes. Nick took aim and fired, the bullet tore through the shield and into the Spartans upper chest, sending him tumbling back.

Tsukune, Alexis, Moka, and Kokoa was surrounded by damned warriors from all universal origins. Trying to keep their defenses up, they refused to advance in to the enemy. The Damned warriors moved in charging into the defenders brandishing their weapons. Tsukune and Alexis unleashed an Electrical Arcane attack throwing a destructive wave of electricity throwing the advancement part off their feet. Moka and Kokoa with their super speed zig zagged the downed foes finishing them off while being careful not to be grabbed by the Demonic and the Damned. Alexis cut through multiple Demon like soldiers with her Black steel Rapier and Tsukune concentrated instead of fast attacks, strong and brutal attacks with his Elder Blood Sword taking out the heavy hitters of the enemy.

Several dozen Praetorian Guards dogpile Moka, but soon found out she threw them off with her spiritual prowess. Yukari was soon eliminated and Ruby was taking substantial damage now that her flank was open, Kurumu and Mizore quickly moved in to help their fellow comrade and friend from her predicament. Norman Knights began to swing their weapons at Ruby while she conjured up Earth and fire attacks throwing them off their guard or killing them. It seemed endless as it looked like Hell just overflowed sending the damned to fight in a war. Their best chance of survival was teamwork combining their skills to power through this Hell.

What looked like a giant bone snake smacked Alexis and Tsukune against each other sending them flying in to a broken down building. In the building Alexis's face was firmly planted on Tsukune's their lips connecting. Alexis immediately reacted shooting up pulling her lips off of his, and covering her mouth in the process. Tsukune was speechless, and something sparked in Alexis... Though feelings would have to wait as they were surrounded by Hell Hounds. Kurumu swooped in taking out the HellHound on their flank while Mizore froze the others leaving Kokoa to smash the Ice barriers along with the HellHound's forms.

Nick looked down at the bloodied girl who looked up and just smiled as she disappeared. Nick sat there for a long moment, frozen, something he has only done one other time in his entire life, behind him a Kyoko was emptying weapons, dropping them, and picking up others, randomly slaughtering anything in sight as she screamed in anger and confusion. Nick stood up and looked at the blood on his hands as his vision blurred, he heard a voice creep from the back of his subconscious, speaking in a morbidly twisted, yet light hearted voice "_**Hey buddy, why don'tcha pop a squat and let me have a try." **_ The voice let out a cackle and Nick looked up from his hands, eyes flashing red in rage as he charged, ducking down to grab a combat knife from his boot, he lunged into combat, mauling target after target with predator like precision, ripping jugulars, cutting off heads, slicing hamstrings and pulling pins off of grenades... A British grenadier's form charged Nick, who simply knelt down, cutting the damned being across the belly, making it's guts spill out onto the floor Nick turns and cuts his satchel off, lifting it up, the blood drenched Nick sits down on a mound of bodies, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket, placing it to his lips with a shaky hand, he brought his lighter up igniting the tobacco filled paper roll, He pushes the lighter into the pouch, lighting one of the four 18th century grenades, Nick stood back up, and looked at a American Civil war era Union soldier whom was charging him, Nick handed the satchel to the damned being and gave a malicious grin, puffing smoke in his face "Hold this." Nick then puts the bottom of his boot to the soldiers stomach and kicks him back and away into a crowd, where he explodes. Nick held his arms out and huffed slightly through his nose, looking up as body parts and blood rained down from the explosion "Ahhhhhhhhh...It's good to be back."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Codex:**

**The Great Darkness: Little is known who or what the Great Darkness is, some believe the Great Darkness is actually the fallen Arch-Angel Lucifer, though critics say the Great Darkness is nothing but a spawn of the Necromancers. The Arch-Angel did not specify when asked before he parted ways, all he said was the creature was of great evil, which leads to many believing that the Great Darkness is Satan, which is a reason why the creature is trapped. For now the Great Darkness remains locked out of the realm of the living. Though his physical form is trapped in his Kingdom, the Great Darkness has reach in the realm of the living playing as the puppeteer pulling the strings of his victims.**

**Physical &amp; Mental Blocks: Most Human and Human form beings have Physical blocks preventing them from reaching to a strength at a desired pace, when removed the body reacts and adapts to suit it's need making the body resilient, stronger, and faster.**

**Time Rifts: Using rifts through parallel means, one could live out past events without changing the course of history, some believe one could use the method of Time rifts to create a new timeline wiping clean of the present and past mistakes, though no one has recorded such events and it's practice is usually forbidden. If one is not to careful they may lose themselves inside the Time Rift unable to distinguish from real and fake.**

**Hell: A fate worse than Death, your greatest nightmares and fears combined for your eternal torment as repentance for your Monstrosities you have committed in your mortal life, as the Damned dwell in this eternal nightmare, they are obligated to follow it's path towards the continuation of the vicious cycle.**

**Armageddon: The Final battle where the fate of all shall be tested, no one knows when it will happen but they can only guess the outcome of such a destructive war, a war that is inevitable. Several archives in the Guardian Council have been marked for unreliable sources stating that Armageddon has happened more times anyone can fathom, history was just reset to stop the events of taking place.**

**Rage Instincts (Guardians/Dark Guardians/Warlords): A Rage mode is the third and final form to most Warlords and Guardians, this ability unlocks untapped energy, strength, speed, and power within your form at the cost of your ability to distinguish control over the form, however if you are trained properly to use this form, there are no limits of what you could not do on the field of battle. **

**Spiritual Bonding: When two beings with the ability which no Human or Human form possess, the two individuals can form a bond keeping them connected for when the two are separated and out of reach. The bond can tell the person of their basic needs and emotions, the bond even tells each individual if you are in pain. With the Spiritual bond you may also give the bondmate you have chosen to expend some of your own energy to the selected person, this is however a risky move as it weakens your form, taking out most of core abilities that you would normally have, causing you to become weaker.**

**Psycho Instinct: …...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**For The Illustration of Prelude to the End go to and look up the artist called Kyph98. Thank you from all the artists of the Starknight'Renegade Community.**

**-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**


	29. Chapter 29: Switch of scene

Kasano and Luise appeared in an opened lush clearing, Kasano immediately took notice to the area seeing this was on the Second Earth, a closer look he realized that in the future this site was used as fortress for the Crimson Dominion.

_**Kasano: Why would Michael send me here?**_

Luise cat ears perked up on her head shifting to her neko form, her senses went active as this area seemed very... foreign to her. It was too quiet for her tastes. Luise's tail shivered as a strong gust of wind shook her very form nearly throwing her on the ground. Luise grabbed Kasano's arm in fear of falling on her face, leaning into his body, Kasano nearly lost it when he heard a purring noise come from her.

His face turned red as she pressed her clevage against his body, sweat leaked from his forehead as he was getting nervous while trying to stay calm. Kasano had the sudden urge to try to pry her off but was afraid of grabbing something else entirely...

"What a horrible place!" Luise complained about the area around her, as she struggled to stand without getting blown over from the Mileage of the strength of the wind. Little did Luise know that the clearing was on top of a very high mountain with known deadly wind speeds to pick up when no when expects it.

Kasano knew of the meditation chamber and scrolls of secrets are at the base of the Mountain where a the Old Gods temple is built with in the Caverns, if he was correct Michael sent him to a time where the temple hasn't been raised to the ground by the Golden Inquisition. If the temple is secured the secrets could still be retained within the archives.

Kasano moved towards the direction where the pathway that spiraled around the mountain, Kasano stopped when he heard Luise hit the ground several times trying to walk through this rough wind that Kasano seemed to not bother him due to his training. Luise huffed as she was being bested by an element. Kasano knelt down my Luise who seemed to have sparkles of tears in her eyes as she sat rubbing the dust out of her eyes. Kasano shocking Luise picked her up bridal style walking towards the pathway that went around the mountain. Luise smiled snuggling her head up against Kasano, causing Kasano to lose concentration at the task.

"I can't believe this wind doesn't bother you.. You must be the strongest person in the whole wide world."

"Well I'm just as strong as any one else from where I'm from..." Kasano said nervously as Luise began to raise her head up to his neck level. Luise began to playfully bite on his neck, turning Kasano in to a whole new shade of red. "Tell me more..." Luise purred in to his body nuzzling her head between his neck.

_**Kasano: Play it cool... Oh God she's trying to lick my neck... 0_o...**_

Three arrows struck the guard railing making Kasano stop and snap his head towards that direction. Three Warlord Archers in mid air began firing off a barrage of arrows making Kasano to dodge or back up from the wave of arrows. Kasano quickly shifted Luise on his back running on the guard railing. Cutting off Kasano an enemy Warlord appeared in front of Kasano blocking him. This Warlord had a thick coat made out of animal pelts and tannery armor. The Warlord unsheathed his Two handed sword swinging it, causing Kasano to back up while using Kick boxing tactics.

Spotting a branch in the rocks of the mountain Kasano swung Luise on to the high branch letting the wind finish the job placing her against it, letting her hold on to the branch for dear life.

"HEY! I DON'T LIKE BEING STUCK UP IN HEIGHTS!" Luise yelled at the top of her lungs as Kasano engaged in the Temple Guard Warlords.

Kasano now was fighting with two Temple Guard Warlords on the railing both bearing deadly swords, Kasano had his blade drawn using speed to deflect both attacks of the strength of his enemies. The speed and intensity of Kasano's blade work were so fast and effective it was creating sparks from every collision when the three swords met.

Kasano's chest came in to contact from the two warlords kicking him right under Luise's position, shaking the branch from the impact of Kasano. The two Temple Guard Warlords rushed over to Kasano and brought their blades down, however Kasano reacted with Inhumane speed grabbing the swords by the blade drawing blood from his palms. Kasano's eyes began to Dilate and his muscles in his arms began to strengthen and tense up.

Exploding his physical form's energy outwards he threw the Warlords back enough to gain some distance between the two.

_(Flashback... 1970/Second Earth/Dark Guardian Council meditation Chamber..._

_Kasano watched Michael perform a blood art of the Arcane conjuring a weapon, he was amazed how he could forge his own blood into a fine red steel._

_"It's not that hard once you gotten the art down, concentrate and focus on an image, once you have found your desired weapon your power will forge the weapon with the guidance of your mind taking shape."_

_Kasano felt as he was ready drawing blood in the palms of his hand he clapped his hands together focusing his power on the blood. Electrical sparks began to ignite in the spaces of his skin commanding the blood to take shape and form. Kasano struggled to focus on the weapon but was finding it extremely difficult. As the Hilt of the blade formed bending matter around him to form a steel grip. He slowly began to pull his palm apart letting the electrical sparks work along the short blade that was being created._

_A few seconds later Kasano was losing control of its form and shape, becoming a misshapen blade."Focus..." Michael reminded Kasano, seeing him start to panic as sweat traveled down his face. He stopped the conjuring arts, as he knew he failed with the forging of the blade. Kasano sunk his head in defeat as a half of a Short blood steel sword clattered to the marble floor._

_"I'm never going to get it right..." Kasano said gritting his teeth, as this was his seventh time trying to forge a blade through the blood arcane arts. Michael put his right hand on Kasano's head dazzling his hair. "It's not impossible Kasano once you get it figured it out it becomes easier and easier with every use... alright from the top.")_

If Kasano couldn't forge his weapon in time he'd forge something fast and smaller, Luise's vision kicked into high gear seeing the Warlords flanking Kasano, she glared at the two and put fear aside jumping down to meet the Warlords several elemental attacks her increased speed and agility kept them busy though third Vanguard Warlord joined the fray igniting a wave of electricity from his palms throwing Luise smacked face against the rough rigid mountain. Out of time Kasano thrown several Kunais right in to the warlords striking each of them in either critical areas of the body or places to slow down the Warlords, Kasano was caught off guard when the Kunais form ignited on fire, because of Kasano's lack of perfecting the Arcane blood arts the Kunai's were unable to retain their form and exploded throwing the Warlords against the railings of the walkway, shaking the iron bars.

The Warlords seemed shocked and Kasano could not read their expression on their faces because of the white masks covering their faces under their hoods. In a flash of light the Warlords disappeared, leaving Kasano to scan the area believing this was a ruse. Luise struggled to put weight on her arms from receiving that kind of power thrown at her. Kasano rushed over to Luise's frail form with smoke trails rising from the electrical attack. Kasano would have to treat her wounds inside the temple, or risk treating out where attacks could happen at any turn. Picking Luise up bridal style continuing on his path down the mountain.

"That was some pretty rad moves that you have their Ka-Sa-no..." Luise teased Kasano a bit flicking his ear gently with her left index finger.

"That was dangerous of you jumping at them like that..." Kasano felt a sting of regret knowing Luise took the damage instead of him stopping what he was doing to assist her.

"Oh shush you got a great view of my ass..." Hearing that Kasano remembered seeing Luise jump down, though his mind was too caught up in the battle to really notice Luise. Luise made a snorting laugh seeing Kasano's face trying to remember the pose she gave him.

"Tell you what once we get somewhere nice... and... quiet, I'll let you see my butt... how's that sound to you?" Hearing Luise seductively lick his ear, Kasano's face turned red once more.

_**Is she going into Heat or something?!**_

Taking a calming composure Kasano continued down the mountainside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In the Chaotic scenario that Tsukune and the others were flung into each of them were cut off in to pairs spread out all across the plains. The Intensity of the conflict seemed to be getting worse as neither side seemed be giving head. Alexis and Tsukune were back to back cut off from everyone, Alexis used her years of combat experience to easily shield Tsukune and herself from incoming fire. Tsukune was trying to keep a steady head of the situation at hand involving the damne souls come back from the dead facing him and Alexis both. Black rain poured down on the field stoking some of the fires lit ablaze the ground. Tsukune was in his second form his eyes matching Alexis's who was just as tense as Tsukune of the continuous fighting.

Tsukune and Alexis found themselves further in to the city, both still amped up on their eyes in their second forms, decided to rest in a worn down apartment complex, Alexis sensed that the others were still kicking and away from the city. Tsukune was unloading his equipment on to the floor by the bed, dropping his sword and weighted cloak. Stretching his arms out he pulled several muscles on the fight to safety. Alexis approached Tsukune massaging his arm he popped back into place.

"You were being a bit reckless out there, Tsukune try to be more careful, you won't be given second chances on the field of battle." Alexis held Tsukune in her heart obviously by the way she was talking about him.

"Sorry, but you were in trouble yourself..." Tsukune turned around to face Alexis, the two shared glances at one another. "What about you, you took some serious hits Alexis." Tsukune gestered her battered up cloak with several cut wounds and slashes on her body.

"This? Pfftt I had worse Tsukune believe me..." Alexis playfully pushed Tsukune.

The two realized that their faces we're just mere inches away from each other. _**(It's been a long time coming for the two..)**_

Tsukune found his hands on her shoulders, it took Alexis a few seconds to see what was going on. Something clicked inside of Alexis, a embarrassed flush started to form on her face. Alexis brought her hands to his hips gripping them gently, then letting go of him taking a step back.

"Tsukune... I.. we shouldn't do this... I can't give in to my feelings or urges." Alexis tone to Tsukune sounded like one of defeat and loss.

Tsukune took a step closer to her, who tried to avoid eye contact with him"Alexis, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked Alexis who tried to keep some sort of distance as her heart was screaming at her. Throwing reasoning out the window Alexis took a step towards Tsukune locking her lips with his, the two struggled over the kiss. Something Sparked in Alexis... something she thought she'd never feel again, it was true that she was developing those feelings for Tsukune, she intended to confront him but realized at the time Michael's soul was still being sheltered.

For Alexis the feeling of kissing Tsukune passionately felt... right, she then remembered what was going on in her life, she had to stop. Breaking off from the kiss, she breathed heavily trying to control herself. Her heart continued to pick up the pace, her will and mind denied her body for too long. Alexis removed her cloak tossing it towards Tsukune's, Tsukune made the first move, wrapping a hand around her waist pulling her closer to him locking their lips once more. Tsukune guided Alexis on to the bed with Tsukune hovering over her.

Just as the top half of Alexis's clothing were removed Tsukune saw the bindings around her breasts keeping her breasts strapped down. Tsukune attempted to remove the bindings, however Alexis's eyes shot open with bloodshot eyes and memories flooding her mind, tears escaped her mind as she put her right hand on the last of the bindings preventing Tsukune to continue.

"Alexis, what's wrong?" Tsukune asked Alexis as she relived a nightmare.

"I'm sorry Tsukune... my attempt at my first sexual experience.. … It just brought back unwanted memories." Alexis slowly sat up with Tsukune sitting right by her, he could clearly see the pained expression on her face, something was upsetting her.

"What happened?" Tsukune's question again struck a sensitive area as Alexis almost flinched as she bit her lower lip to the point it almost drew blood.

"Michael happened..." Alexis stated causing a look of mass confusion to form on Tsukune's face. "When I came of age... during the Rise of the Golden Empire, I f...I ...I Fell in Love with **Michael!... **The stories that were told, his bravery, his courage... I told my Uncle at the time I loved Michael the Great, my Uncle supported my infatuation with him... heh... at the victory Celebration my Uncle got a dance with me and him... and after all that talk about wanting to be with Michael, My Uncle wanted to formally recognize me as a Valic... in layman's term he wanted to adopt me and have me named Alexis Valic instead of Alexis Veelra, he wanted to be my Father.

I drunk the wine and was marry at the Victory Feast... I took Michael away from the celebration and... I through my feelings to him, hanging over him... I practically threw myself at him, oblivious to anything he was saying... he stopped me when I had barely anything on... He told me that I shouldn't be flirting or seeking courtship with him... I... I begged him to let me court him, cried, he could see the desperation in my eyes. His face held no emotion, just a dead stare, he got up from my bed kissed me on the forehead and left... My heart shattered into a million pieces, I broke down. I told myself I was the reason he walked out... I was fully convinced I was the one to blame... If my Uncle found out he would of forced Michael to take my hand in marriage ha... but that wouldn't have been love... it would've possibly been one sided and I just broke down in to tears staying in my room for nearly a week..." Tsukune felt horrible for Alexis talking about it clearly brought pain to her as she was struggling to fight any tears, now that he thought about it, she did seem a little close and worried for Michael.

"What happened next...?" Alexis inhaled through her nostril thinking back.

"I...was there at my Uncle's death bed... He was too weak to move... though he said... he wished I was his to begin with, that my Aunt was the one who gave birth to me... that I was and will always be his daughter and.. His princess.. I couldn't stick around the capital after seeing my Uncle.. Die... Michael soon left but... I tracked him down before he left the capital for good and asked him to take me as his apprentice, explaining to him I was a Warlord and neglected my heritage as a warrior... so he did take me as an apprentice, but deep down I did it to get closer to him, trying to find out more about him, why he keeps pushing people away when they get too close, and maybe there was a slim chance that he might one day return the same feelings I gave him... though after all the blood and wars I've fought in... that was just a fantasy, a forgotten memory... doing this, reignited something inside me... something I've been suppressing for all these years... Tsukune I'm afraid of the rejection... I can't go through that again... Please tell me that you genuinely care for me... _**tell me**_"

"Of course I care for you! Alexis, who wouldn't care for you, I seen you! You can be caring and loving, Hell you sacrificed yourself on multiple occasions just to protect us! You siphoned off your own energy to keep me safe putting your physical form in danger leaving you open to attacks that'd kill anyone who is Human. Alexis I do care for you... I love you!" Tsukune shouted causing Alexis's eyes to well up traveling down her face.

Alexis gave Tsukune the biggest shivering smile sniffing as her nostril airways tightened. Alexis hugged Tsukune tightly crying happily, Tsukune gently rubbed her back letting her rest against him. She pulled away looking into his eyes which reverted back to his brown iris.

"Just so you know... a word of warning... I don't play nice with others, so they should know when to move when I want to be spend some time with you, the thing about Dragons is we can be very competitive and dominant, so the others better watch out." Tsukune fully believed Alexis, and had no doubt about the conflict that would ensue... though a part of him enjoyed the chaos in his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael sat in silence continuing his energy meditation trying to perfect concentration on his power. He felt someone lean against his back.

"_Michael..._" Another familiar voice came from a woman he knew in his past, she wore a traditional Guardian armor post Ancient heart war, pale complexion, red eyes and brown hair..

"Ganet... I'm sorry... that I'm keeping Kasano in the dark... that's a failure on my part... " Michael was actually surprised that Ganet who died appeared here.

_"Are you afraid of him finding out the truth? Or what he'll think of you afterwards?" _She asked sitting right in front of him, looking directly at his eyes.

"Kasano is nothing if tenacious and stubborn, he'll look for the answers if he becomes too impatient... there's only so much I can do to prevent him from finding out the truth without him becoming suspicious if he already is." Ganet stopped him from talking putting her left index finger on his lips, leaning in.

_"Shhhhh... Michael you're doing a fantastic job, you may see yourself as a failure, but you're far from it...Now it's time to move on, your past doesn't control you, it doesn't define you." _

Michael sat quietly for moment has Ganet smiled pulling her finger away from his lips. "Ganet-mmph!" Michael's eyes widened as Ganet connected their lips together, before pulling a part laughing. _"Hmhmhm I.. can't help but wonder what it would've been like had you known if you didn't leave for knowledge in Necoria... maybe one day if you ever find a way to go back in time to change the past... anyways Michael take care..." _Ganet said her farewell, her form exploding in to a blue light.

"Good bye Ganet Hirotushi..." Michael said with a voice void of Emotion to Kasano's mother.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arriving at the Temple Kasano set Luise down to check on her wounds. He immediately began to mend her bones together that were broken from the attack, hearing several pops in the shoulder Luise stretched her arms out in exhaustion from the pain.

"Ah... much better..." Luise said with relief has her eyes looked at Kasano with hunger, Kasano immediately picked up the predatory like gaze from Luise, and was feeling a hint of uneasiness. "Come here Lover boy!" Luise tackled Kasano to the floor assaulting his lips , Kasano's eyes widened backing up frightfully against a shelf inside the temple smacking his head on the design structure of the furniture.

"W-what?!" Kasano said with a obvious hint of fear and shock seeing as that came out of the blue like back at the lunch room. Luise craweled towards Kasano rubbing her index finger up Kasano's chest, her tail escaping her pants going back and forth while her cat ears popped up on top of her hair.

In a moment of pure terror Kasano levitated going right under the ceiling, Luise giggled seeing Kasano react the way he was. "Come on down Kasano..." Luise said directing her hand to signal him to come at her.

"Uh... No thanks, I'm good up here_...(Jesus Christ! What's with here?!)"_Kasano rejected her command, though Luise wasn't taking that answer.

"Come down here now..." Luise repeated stretching her body preparing for something.

"I'm good..." Kasano again rejected her command, Luise just gave him an alluring smile stepping forward under his shadow.

"Come down or I'm coming up there..." Luise smiled, while Kasano froze hearing that.

(Kasano_: Yeah there was no chance in Hell she was going to get me up in this height.) _

"I'm fine thank you..." Kasano felt safer believing he'd be out of her reach from the Neko's prying claws. Kasano's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets seeing Luise run up the wall and kicking off to tackle Kasano in mid levitation. "GOT YA!" Luise yelled grabbing a hold of Kasano causing him to spiral out of control. Kasano struck the wall about a half dozen times as Luise blocked his sight as she placed his head between her chest, keeping it in place as she squeezed his head giggling in mid air. Breaking through the wall Kasano hid behind a tall surface filled with scrolls and ancient books.

"Oh Kasano... where are you?" Luise called out Kasano with an enticing voice, perking up her ears listening to sudden movements. Kasano stilled his breathing making it shallow and silent, in his moment of fear he realized where he was the records and information storage, this room retained all the knowledge he sought.

Kasano discreetly navigated inside the room looking for the knowledge he sought, something that would help him in his fight, a set of moves or abilities he could learn or something that led him to develop his own. Opening a Green chest he found several books with the Dragon language embedded on to each cover, they were so old that he could be barely make out the words on it's cover, he hoped the material that lied inside the book was preserved.

"Serpent of Inferno dated...3000? Holy Fucking Shit... this is Snake War Knowledge... If I can translate the material in this book I can maybe learn something from this archive..." Kasano slowly opened the book expecting the material to be in poor condition, but unexpectedly he saw the book was itself a decoy was a Golden cylinder rod, with seals on it, sealing the information from the ravages of time.

Luise jumped on Kasano's back whispering sharply into his right ear. "Found you..." Luise announced to Kasano, while he was concentrated on the reading material below him. "Give me a minute I need to read this..." Kasano said as if Luise wasn't there anymore. Luise huffed hearing that from Kasano got off of Kasano's back and crossed her arms. "Hmph!" Luise made her way on a stone counter trying to wait and relax, though as hard as she tried she could not relax becoming restless and trying different positions on how to sit on top of the counter.

"Je-Jeruv Yol Buld do faal Vi-Vith Dovah... God damn it, why couldn't I have spent more time of speaking the Dragon language with Alexis when I was a kid. This is going to take forever..."

**(Translation: ****Eastern Fire Form of the Serpent Dragon ****) **

Despite mental strain on translating the words to English Dialect, Kasano pressed on words trying to get the knowledge memorized. "Zii Milah Glimrel... Spirit Palmed Energy? How the Hell does that work... okay next one... Kun do faal Zuwuth Dovah. Light of the Elder Dragon?... wait the informations been torn out of here.. That's-" a purple soft fabric landed right on Kasano's scroll, a closer look to it... it was undergarments.

"Oh Kasano... remember when I said I'd let you see my butt...?" Luise said leaned over the counter. Her tail still going back and fourth. Kasano slowly turned his head seeing if she was bluffing, it took him only mere second to see the exposed plump flesh before him, his face turned red and blood traveled down from his nostrils from the sudden rush. Kasano not a second too soon put the scroll in front of his face to block him from seeing anything of Luise, though the sound of her right hand coming across her ass, caused Kasano to shake, as she gave a moan.

"Don't you want to see my butt Kasano? It's out in the open, my flesh exposed for you... ready for your visual pleasure... You can even feel it if you want, uuuuhhhhh..." Luise's tail covered her folds rubbing it with the tail making enticing moaning noises as she continued to tease Kasano as he was now struggling to read the collected material on the scroll. Luise was trying to coax a hoped response from Kasano hoping he'd give in to her advances, though in truth Kasano had little to no knowledge on sexual intercourse as he was committed to his training and training only, he had very little time for his desires. To Kasano it was Hell, with the ability to not have control over himself and if Luise kept pressing the matter he'd lose himself.

Luise saw Kasano was still resisting to the urges to look at her though she could see he was struggling to, huffing in defiance she stripped of all clothing, doing a pose on the countertop. "What's a matter Kasano you don't like me?"Luise asked Kasano who was shivering in fear of seeing something that would probably give him a heart attack. "It's not that... it's just... you're really trying to coax something I really have no..no...know-" She lifted her breasts up sticking her tongue out she ran it across them, making vocal tongue noises across her flesh, that got Kasano's attention snapping his head in Luise's direction. "Hey there big boy..." His face drained of all color, Kasano hit the floor completely fazed out of the world. Though before he was knocked out that image burned itself in to Kasano's memory banks.

"Wo Krilon. .. . Haav dii raald? " A echoing voice traveled throughout the room, Luise who was already making her way towards Kasano's downed body, Luise covered her breasts with her left arm and sat on the ground concealing her exposed flesh.

**(Translation: Who Dares enter my temple?)**

"Zu'u sahlon tol do dii Fron ahrk tol wo los ni. .. . volaan hi haav ahrk aax dii raald. .. " The voice continued to echo the chamber, Kasano snapped to, hearing that language.

**(Translation: ****I smell that of my Kin and that who is not... intruders you enter and damage my temple..****)**

**Sorry for the wait folks took the ASVAB! I'm happy for the score, got some teeth pulled, dealing with an infection... anyways while I'm getting my teeth fixed and all that, I'll be going through a recovery so you might have me for another month and a half, but then I have to head to San Diego and get my physical done and take another test to finalize my entrance... **

**Also please go to and look for Kyph98, the Illustration is well underway and you're going to like it ! Leave a Review.**

**Now what's happening right now? Well I formed a community of artists who have joined on all for you the fans, be happy ^_^! The Starknight'Renegade Community is about to breathe life into our projects. **

**Now we almost have enough artists and Contributors on our Community to enter phase 2 of our operations and to enter phase two we need animators and Flash... well more than what we have right now.. All this fan product we're producing is free.**

**So now what's going to happen in the close future? Well my Renegades, yours truly will be Mass Producing *all* of my stories and their chapters like a crazed Psycho... You're about to witness and act from a Crazed Multi task! Anyways keep an eye on my other stories, we Have artists assuming Illustration of The Rise of the Golden Empire, The Guardian War, HOTD (Demon Edition)- P.S. There you will actually see what Hannah and Alan Shepard look like ^_^ I'm very impressed and once she posts it on her Deviant account I'll tell you where to search.-**

**Alright readers we got to get back to it! Though Don't worry once I'm off to basic training, the stories will be in good hands... **

**-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**

**-Illustration By Kyph98-**


	30. Chapter 30: The Start

Michael continued his meditation waiting for the others return. In his meditation state he began to assess his strengths and weaknesses over the course of his lifetime. A thundering crash broke his meditation, forcing the ground to tremble beneath him.

His eyes shot open, feeling the pull of power in the air around him, Michael quickly stood up turning around seeing the current leader of the Crimson Dominion and the Dark Guardian Council... _**Ash... **_Ash wore a Dark Guardian Cloak and Robe, with it's hood raised concealing the top of his head.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Ash asked him crossing his arms against his chest, giving him a wicked smile. Michael's form tensed up, the man who caused the war of the Guardian Council. "**Traitor...Deceiver...Murderer... **You disgusting piece of filth... you took everything that I built up and warped it into your own army of Minions, used me as a Martyr for my Dark Guardian Council to start a war for complete control. You will pay for that... **" **Michael's Iris shifted to a blood red, drawing his Elder sword.

Ash's unsheathed his Black Steel Elder sword which had a black aura around the blade entirely."Empty threats Michael, I've won the war already. You should really thank me, because of me you got what you wanted a now vigilant and militarized Guardian Council." Ash's comments caused a scowl to form across Michael's face. Ash laughed at the torment that he was causing Michael.

Like a bolt of lightning Michael charged at Ash's position, Ash moved his blade to block Michael's, the two Elder blades met causing the two rare swords to emit off some sort of energy discharge. The two engaged in combat, Michael and Ash exchanging expert like attacks. Quickly appearing right behind him two Dark Guardian Vanguards zoomed to his flanks. Michael's eyes scanned the area surrounding him more Dark Guardians began to appear brandishing their weapons.

"This man dishonors the memory of our founder! **Kill Him!**"Ash announced to the appearing Dark Guardians.

_"For Michael!" _A Dark Guardian from the crowd shouted.

Quickly sticking his sword in the ground, Michael used the palm of his right hand taking off the blood on his forehead clapping his palms together he conjured a blood Elder blade, with his right hand he gripped the handle of his Elder Black steel blade. Now brandishing two swords he looked among the crowd, They all readied their weapons, several broke off from the crowd to engage Michael. The first one to reach him was a cloaked Dark Guardian with a spear, moving his pole arm to strike Michael, Michael quickly deflected the quick attacks. While engaged with the proficient spear wielding Dark Guardian, another one vaulted the spear wielding Dark Guardian armed with two Daggers, holding them in a reverse motion.

Michael brought his blade down shattering the Dark Guardian's blades after his quick barrage of attacks, the blade went down in to his neck, coughing up blood the Dark Guardian collapsed. The one with a spear drew a short sword attacking Michael with now a Spear and a sword. Shifting the spear down across the attacker's short sword, Michael plunged his Blood Elder blade in to the chest of his foe igniting the blade, his Elder black steel blade went through the throat of the attacker. Several Waves charged at Michael, quickly reacting to his surroundings Michael's defensive instincts kicked in to high gear, his pupil dilated in to a reptilian shape.

Dispatching the first wave of attackers trying to surround him, the second and third wave got a few hits on him, their training pulled off as they were brutal and efficient. The fourth and fifth wave moved in to support the others, A wave of arcane attacks were thrown at Michael in a perfect order ranging from different variations Michael raising up his defenses taking a beating, while in a defensive form several stalker type Dark Guardians who excelled at quick attacks and fast movements, charged in plunging their short swords into Michael, throwing him off guard. Acting quick Michael locked in his form while the waves of Guardians charged in. Several dozen cracks could be heard all over Michael's body, his eyes turned to a glowing red with no white to be found his pupil grew slightly wider in it's reptilian form.

Several hundred bone fragments ejected form Michael's body striking dozens of Dark Guardians exploding in the following second after. Michael in his Rage form, began charging at his apprentices striking several down. Bodies began to cover the ground while blood pooled around him. Screaming and cries of anguish echoed around Michael. Oblivious to his rage that consumed him he ignored the fact that he was killing his own apprentices. Michael tossed his blood Elder blade at Ash who stepped out of the way as the sword plunged into the ground by his foot. Ash scoffed seeing as Michael missed, but Michael's eyes looked at the sword, with in a second the Elder blade detonated with Ash and a few Dark Guardians being caught in the process.

Striking the ground he threw everyone surrounding him up in the sky, locking on to his foes he unleashed a barrage of lightning with his free left hand shocking them with his torrents of blue and purple colored lightning. Michael like the attacks of his lightning moved at inhumane speeds, seemingly disappearing and cutting down more and more of his apprentices. Michael engulfed the area around him in fiery inferno scorching both body and ground, drying up pools of blood.

The battle was a slaughter Michael in his rage form continued to pile up the body count, driving and countering his sword into his foes. A Dark Guardian who got too close swung her axe at Michael only to be stopped when Michael manipulated the gravity around her neck breaking it with a swift notion. Conjuring a storm, he used the storm's lightning as power attacks to drive them in to the defenses of his attackers. For his foes every attack they got in Michael would retailiate with brutal responses destroying their defenses and going for the kill. This was no longer of battle it was a slaughter, the attackers were now the defenders, each of them expelling their energy to go into their own rage form charged at Michael.

Throwing his sword up in the air the Elder Blade floated in mid air pointing down, the encircling Dark Guardians charged in to break Michael's defenses and strike him down. Michael threw a combination of several Elemental and energy attacks at his floating blade, each of the orbs orbited around the sword's form. With one final attack Michael used the storms lightning and directing at his sword. At his command he used the sword to deflect both the lightning and the orbiting attacks to strike the ground around him, destroying any chance of the Dark Guardians attacks and their defenses. With none in sight the blade fell down into the ground in front of Michael. Grabbing the blade by it's handled he pried the blade from the ground.

Sensing the attack directly behind him, Michael raised his arm allowing a short blade to go under his arm, while Michael with his right hand plunged his blade behind him striking the Dark Guardians abdomen then pulling up in to his chest. A gagging cough came from his attacker, Michael while still in his rage form turned his head around to look at his attacker, his red glowing eyes looked at his opponent. Within seconds his mind began to process who it was... his eyes widened with regret seeing it was none other than... Kasano... pulling the blade from Kasano, Michael moved his left hand behind his head and his right against his wound across his chest.

Laying him down on the scorched ground, Kasano's eyes looked at Michael full of pain. Michael's eyes reverting back to his original, Kasano's eyes closed and his body became limp in Michael's arms.

"No... not you..." Reality snapped back in his mind seeing the dead bodies of all of his students, apprentices, and friends.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasano scanned the area of the room seeing where the voice was coming from drawing his short sword, he prepared for imminent combat, Luise could be seen frantically picking up her clothes off the floor and then holding it against her chest. A white serpent like creature zoomed across the corners shutting the hatches to the window and taking out the fire pits with the speed it was moving at, the room began to become darkened.

Luise's eyes began to scan the area her night vision kicking up to high gear, Kasano shifted his eyes to his second form able to see past the darkness.

"Kasano... what's going on?" Luise whispered with Kasano quickly saying _**shhhhh!**_

A gurgling growl could be heard around them, Kasano unable to lock on the creature, Luise's tail began to straighten up and become messed up as she felt a hot breath of air on her form. Luise flipped out throwing her clothes in mid air ducking behind a desk, Kasano turned around to see a white Japanese dragon igniting his flames towards Kasano, who jumped back with half his body across was on fire, Kasano extinguished the fire by using his own aura to snuff the flames out.

The dragon charged Kasano overturning tables and furniture alike, while Kasano zigzagged to his opponent, hoping to throw the dragon off. The Dragon got close opening it's mouth to let loose another torrent of fire, though Kasano smashed his mouth shut with the punch he threw, effectively slamming the dragon down causing an explosive belch coming from the dragon, groaning.

The dragon's tail slapped Kasano towards Luise, throwing him face full on her boobs, even though they were dealing with a fire breathing dragon, Luise on the ground kept Kasano's head in place, wrapping her legs around his body.

"Oh Kasano ! You beast! ;3" Luise shrieked feeling his skin on hers, Kasano pulled himself up with a bloody nose and a face with great embarrassment.

The Dragon cut their moment together short smashing the desk out of the way, Kasano grabbed Luise by the shoulders rolling out of the way, of the rampaging Dragon. The final role let Luise who was still completely naked, on top of Kasano straddling his hips.

"mmm me being on top... Okay I'll try out this way!" Luise gigled before slowly leaning down to come into contact with Kasano's lips.

_**(Is she serious right now?!)**_

Kasano eyes widened seeing the Serpent Dragon behind Luise preparing for yet another fire attack, Luise's cat ear's began to show twitching, a scowl formed on Luise's face. Seconds late the Dragon was hit with an electrical punch from Luise at an inhumane speed.

"Do you mind?! You're ruining my moment here!" Luise screamed at the Dragon who was toppled over a book shelf from Luise's strike.

"Dii Mindah! Ruth hi miil!" The Dragon shouted at Luise, which prompted her to glare at the dragon sticking her tongue out in mockery.

**(Translation: ****My Knowledge! Damn you woman!****)**

The Dragon gave a very vicious and vocal growl at the two, Kasano got up readying to get Luise to the floor in case another stream of fire came at them. The Dragon inhaled a large intake of air, while the two prepared for what was coming at them.

_**"FUS...RO..." **_The Dragon said holding his breath in while preparing the next word phrase, though that word caused Kasano to realize what he was about to do.

_**(Oh no...)**_

_**"DAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **_An immense shockwave was released from the Dragon's throat towards Kasano and Luise throwing everything in it's wake, the wave hit Luise and Kasano. Luise rocketed towards Kasano, while Kasano smashed against the concrete wall, smashing the wall around him.

Luise hit the floor unconscious, while Kasano shakingly fell to his feet, still feeling the power surging through him through that attack. Kasano remembered the knowledge he read igniting both his palms he dashed across the turnover shelves, moving his hand in to a striking position, Kasano collided with the dragon with a flash of fire hitting his foe.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael resumed his meditation as the Illusions disappeared from the ground, the very illusions he killed with familiar faces. Michael ducked his head when an a stream of lightning nearly struck him. Turning around Michael drew his sword to meet his foe. Though has soon as he turned around the blades were already locked.

"**You think it's so simple...**" A familiar voice called out to Michael, so familiar it was almost frightening.

"You-" Immediate realization hit Michael, this man was dressed like him and had his sword... then realized it was him. "What is this another test?!" Michael shouted at his copy.

**"Your inner Demon, everything you despise about you is a wake up call! Your fears, failures, defeats, regrets, and rage!" **The phantom yelled at Michael, who was readying to face his '_inner Demon_'.

"….. Is that so?"

**"You're incomplete, a shadow of what you could be, a **_**HUSK!**_**"**The phantom yelled at Michael meeting blades with him again, the swords reacting causing sparks to be thrown around.

Each attack made was a pointless strategy, for Michael was fighting a mirror version of himself, whatever Michael threw at him, the other knew how to counter and send it right back.

**"The 'Master' has been running away from this battle for a long time, face your fears!" **The dark copy of himself taunted him.

Michael felt a dark pull speeding right behind him, breaking the sound barrier, quickly moving out of the way. The Great Darkness Fallen form joined the struggle_**."HAHAHA! YOUR GREATEST FEARS!" **_

_**Y.o.u.R. S!ns and Regrets fuel my power!**_

Turning his attention to the Great Darkness he locked blades with his Gladius and Spatha, moving his blade as fast as he can to find a chink in the Great Darkness's defenses, while Michael defended against his other.

_**"YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME AND YOURSELF MICHAEL!" **_The taunts that the Great Darkness brought to Michael, continued to only anger him.

Concentrating on the Great Darkness, he gripped the blade while kicking his other self back while executing a flurry attack on the Great Darkness, the flurry attack used both physical and spiritual attacks as soon as he laid the first strike his spiritual form laid another strike, with the Physical continuing on from that in a pattern of fourteen strikes.

With his phantom on his feet again, Michael was fighting the combined effort of both the Great Darkness and his phantom. The ground cracked around Michael as he was building up his spiritual energy, his eyes flickering a bright glowing whitish blue, Michael was now tapping in to the Elder Dragon's power.

Michael zoomed in on the two, fighting them with fierce effectiveness, lightning strikes began forming from the sky striking Michael's body which added a elemental upgrade to his attacks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**(Sexual content ahead) **

Tsukune and Alexis both in the bed, we're kissing passionately and with great intensity, it was a battle between the two one moment Alexis would be on top of Tsukune holding him down, though the next chance Tsukune got, he'd put Alexis under him.

When Alexis found her way on top and straddling Tsukune's hips, Tsukune with a devious expression grabbed Alexis bindings on both around her chest and pelvic region and ripped the bindings off causing Alexis to yelp in shock, Tsukune once again put her under him kissing her neck slowly moving down. Alexis moved her right palm of her hand to Tsukune's mouth shifting his head up for a second, while her left arm pressed up aggainst her chest to conceal her nipples while her legs crossed each other to prevent access. Alexis took a deep inhale, breathing out slowly she removed her hand from Tsukune.

'Tsukune... I'm ready." Alexis said smiling at Tsukune with a tears slowly traveling down her cheeks, dropping to the mattress.

Alexis ignited her aura black and purple aura while a Red flame like aura engulfed Tsukune's body Tsukune entered Alexis while Alexis was forming a spiritual bond with Tsukune again, though at the same time Alexis winced from the new experience she was feeling.

Whatever doubts she had were gone, as she found a new experience within herself, something that was just unlocked. Now for Alexis this unlocked something in her, something primal... for a moment she felt concerned that this was not the right direction to take... what would the others say to her, however she shoved those questions down as she just concentrated on Tsukune.

"AH!...Tsukune...mmm..." Alexis was trying to situate herself on the mattress with Tsukune continuing to plow into her.

_Holy shit... she's really tight...guh.._

Alexis's walls began to tighten around Tsukune, tightening his grip on her hips, he began to move her body trying to progress the rhythm of their love making. Alexis was biting her lip with noises escaping her mouth, Tsukune tried to put on a brave face telling her he was doing good.

"uh...huh...ah... troubleeszz?" Alexis tried to word out, to Tsukune seeing him straining himself as he kept trying to keep a steady position.

"ha..ha. No, just you're body is kind of tightening up on me... if that keeps up I won't last long..." Tsukune wasn't joking a part of him just wanted to reach his climax because the tightness of her body felt amazing.

"Is that so..ooh, well Tsukuun...AYYYY!" Alexis hit her Orgasm her pupils shifting in to a reptilian shape dilating and her body convulsing involuntarily thrusting her hip to meet his, and for Tsukune her body tightened up even more with the sensation of the heat.

_Oh FUCK..._

Both Tsukune and Alexis's eyes nearly rolled in the back in their heads, their shared bond increased the feeling of the two causing the orgasmic bliss to increase if that was even possible. Tsukune dick twitching, after it was finished shooting in to her.

Tsukune lowered himself on to her body, which was like laying on a heat pad, Alexis's hand stroking his head. Tsukune took a deep breath grabbing her by the waist and rolled on his back putting her on top.

Alexis sighed running her fingers along Tsukune's hair while leaning down to kiss him. "aahhh, ready to go again?" Alexis asked Tsukune with a rejuvenated tone in her voice, Tsukune just gave a quick nod as he was tapping in to his energy to give him a boost.

"Uh—Alexis?" Tsukune called Alexis name while she continued to ride him, his body continuing to tense up as Alexis's body was still adjusting to him.

"Y-yeah?" She answered with a gasp trying to maintain at least some composure in her voice.

"Do you think we should be doing this when we're in this area?" Tsukune asked seeing as they were technically screwing around while danger could be lurking around in this world.

"It'sss fine... I would've detected anyone who entered the building." Alexis put Tsukune mind at ease stating she wouldn't be doing this if she knew it wasn't safe. Trusting Alexis he moved his hands to Alexis's rear end grabbing a hold both ass cheeks, her eyes concentrated on his with hunger and picked up the pace grindng him as she rode him.

Empty shell casings began to roll down destroyed stairs as bodies began tumble down the hill with the young fighters trapped in a desolate building, fighting off waves of Hell Spawn and supporters alike. Moka was still trying to get used to having a blade while using her lethal hand to hand techniques. Kyoko leaned her left shoulder against a windowsill, firing round after round into the center mass of any hell spawn that she saw fit. Omote fired arrow after arrow through the front door, killing summoned soul after summoned soul. The building they were in appeared to be a two story office building Kurumu moved in to keep any Hell Spawn away from the windows, as they got in anyway they could.

Liz strangely enough was sent back, Ruby and Yukari were frequently checking up on everyone to see if they needed healing and on occasion if anyone broke through they'd shore up as support with their elemental attacks.

Mizore was taking a break trying to cool down from the heat that she was suffering from. Mizore kept Tsukune in her heart and mind to bring her relief, like Moka, Omote, Kyoko, Ruby, Kurumu, and the perverted Yukari, they all missed Tsukune as he was separated from them.

_(Mizore: Oh Tsukune... Please be okay...)_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasano was dashing from wall to wall of the archives delivering swift flaming kicks to the Serpent Dragon, while evading every strike the Dragon tried to deliver. The Dragon knew it wasn't going to keep taking the continuous attacks that Kasano was expertly executing, the Dragon curled up it's very body vibrating and tensing up. Seeing the Dragon starting to curl up and not knowing what the Dragon had planned, Kasano kicked off from the wall aiming for the Dragon. The entire area around the Dragon exploded with white feathers and dust.

From the dust was a white cloaked Warlord, his face concealed with a metal mask. The enemy had drawn his Katana blade, Kasano immediately reacted drawing his short blade. The Elite Warlord held his blade in a Te Ura Gasumi stance, readying to strike the incoming Kasano. A swift cut sliced Kasano's chest, Kasano felt the stinging cold sensation of the blade cut against his scar he received in a fight against Jon. Clenching his old wound he flipped over the Elite Warlord, his Red eyes scanning the Katana wielding Warlord.

Kasano looked at the Katana seeing it was a white tempered steel, painted with fresh blood traveling down the blade. The Elite Warlord moved his stance of his sword in to a Migi Gedan, Kasano flipped his blade around in to a reverse direction. Charging at each other the clash of the blades created very bright sparks lighting up the room, the two engaged with impressive skill and speed. Kasano had to rely on his quick reflexes and speed to counteract with the expert strikes from the Elite Warlords blade attacks.

It was clear to Kasano that the Elite Warlord, had knowledge of the Sword Mastery. It took several struggles to lock blades and try to get in a hit, but the Elite Warlord was not giving ground for that strike that Kasano so desperately needed.

The Elite reeled his blade back striking at top speed, while Kasano blocked with his blade, however the durability of Kasano's steel gave out breaking in two. Kasano reached with in his uniform throwing a wave of knives directly at the Warlord causing him to react by blocking them, taking the opportunity Kasano zoomed in and gut checked the Elite sending him tumbling towards the ground. The Elite quickly recovered getting back to his feet, Kasano was now without a sword...

There was no way on God's green earth that he was going to breach his defenses, while the Elite had his blade ready. Kasano knew getting near the Elite was not going to be easy not without a weapon... he realized it was a do or die. Taking his right palm he collected the blood on his chest, concentrating his energy to his hands he brought them together trying to think of a weapon that would be useful.

_**(Come on... Don't choke Kasano, concentrate... Concentrate... FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE ME A WEAPON I CAN USE!)**_

Kasano clenched his teeth in anger his pupils dilating in to a reptilian shape the blood began to travel up his arm creating sparks and discharging his energy. A Snake like chained traveled around his left forearm each link on the chain covered in serrated barbed edges. Gauntlets were taking form, on both hands as Kasano began pulling his hands apart a blade handle took form then the red blade started to show, it was no two handed sword, but the sword was slightly longer than Kasano's previous weapon. Between the tip of the blade and the length was a curved inward slope to pull flesh. As Kasano finished the Conjuring of the sword electric discharges began to react to the sword as it was solidifying.

Kasano stood in awe as he finally conjured not just one but three weapons two gauntlets and a sword. The Chains around his forearm slithered down into his left hand while he held his sword in his right hand. He glared at the Elite Warlord getting in to a combat ready stance. "Let's dance."

The two once again engaged in combat using speed and strength to fight in the duel, while the Elite was changing his sword stance Kasano used that time to react by throwing his chain around the Katana and bringing his own sword down on his foe cutting his chest... then... his eyes widened his own blood sword... ignited in fire..

_**(Wh-What? Fire?! No that doesn't make any sense Blood Weapons from a non-Elder don't ignite... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!)**_

In mid distraction the Katana wielding Elite Warlord zigzagged to him thrusting his blade downward against Kasano's blade. Kasano immediately got back in to the action striking his target with hand to hand with his new Gauntlets though each blow the Gauntlets landed on the Elite Warlord the fire would form on the surface of the knuckles from the Elite's blood.

Luise quickly got up feeling dazed, the air was unstable and the entire base of the room was shaking... She could here Kasano screaming followed by a white blurred object being hurled across the archive smashing into a Dragon statue. Something inside Kasano snapped as he was shouting in to the air, his eyes morphing from a pure bright red to a bright and glowing white-blue. Kasano found out he was no ordinary Dragon, his frustration building up with anxiety and fear, then Anger boiling over. A white spark by Kasano began to form by him, Luise tried to snap Kasano out of it, but the energy around him was so unstable the moment she tried to touch him she'd get shocked, that white spark pulled the two and took them out of the Archive.

_**M̢̤̌i̫̗ͫc̨̙͋ha̱̻̟e̤̼l̖̓.̡̞̋..͈.̺̗̐ ̆Whe̟҉n͏̇ ̡̩̈́yͅoͪu̞ ̲ͨ͑lef͐tͥ͐͜ ͩͥ́f̉ͩor̦ N̐ͪe̫c̰̙o̪r͙̈́ͫi͚ͤà͕.̆.̝̽.̖͉ ̗I͛ ̤W̤͋͑̀͝ȁs ̥̚wi̲̮̕͞t̔h c̘̾h̸̪ͭ͐il̶̠͂dͩ.̱͓̇.̊.̳͟I̯ͬ͜҉̢͓̬͑́̀ ҉̓̈ņ̷̤̘̰̺͂͒ͭ̃͝a̢̨̼̦̿ͭ͋͝m̬̮̭̝̣͈̆̀ͬͣe̶͔̰̐̐̊ͮ͑͂̎̚d̢̨̻̣̼͙̹͓̝͐ͬ͆ͮ̓̇̂̑͘ ̸̥̫̠̠͋̄̐́̈͟ ̶̵̨̬̝͉ͪ̑ͤ̿ͨ̓̃̂̈́͌ͦ͌̈͛Ĥ̹̼̯̺̽ͩͯ̈ͣ͊̈́ͪ̕ͅi͔m̜҉̷̓ͩ ̷K̷̡̖̬̼̘͍ͧ̀̽ͬ́͟ͅa̘͂ṡ̴̭̅͞a̓n̼̭̥̟̝̲ͩ͂̈́̌̀̈̄̂ͮ̕͜o̙͂̓̾̀̉̑̉͟.̢̢̗̝͇̯͈͖ͯ͑̀͊̈́̈́̕.̶͇͊.̡͙̝̭̥̉̓ͣ́ ̛̫̜̮̳͖̜̟̮ͪ͊ͨ̒̊̽ͭͣ̔H̸̵̼͉̤̣̣ͬ̓ͩͮ̍̋́́͆ͥ͞eͤͭ̍͌͟'̢͈̥͚͈͊́̏͌̒ͯͅ͏̰̒͂s̳̫̳̜̝̈́ͭ̈̾̔̓͂̍̈̌ͨ͟͞ ̢̧̢̰̯͖̘̬̿̓̽̉ͩ̋̀͘͘͝y̤̥̪͖̭̙͑ͯ͒ͬ̿̅̂̐̆͜͡ǫ̵̢̢̮̙̫̭̞̼͈̘̑͒̂̓̎ͅu̩͓̦̠̍ͫ̽҉̸̭̥̖ͧͭͣͬͦ̀̕͞ȓ̛͔̯̬̝̼̖̼̓ͧͦͪ̎ͥ̿́͟͟ ̷̪̽̈s̢͏̛̛̝ͥ̓ͩ̽o͕ͣ̄̊͛͢͞n̴͂̔̈.̦͇͛͗͘͝͞.̢͙̳́ͭͥ̆.̙ ̴̸̢̢̢̡̝͐͢͠͝I̝͇͎̺̫̳̯͈͖̗̬̽̆͛̈́̃ ̠͐̈́̈ͥͅDo̴̡̨̺͕̮͚̼̬͊ͣ̊̒̑̂̐̄̚͡n̛̗̗͍̝̺̯̥ͤ̂̒̄̑̿͊̅̅͟͢͝'̯̪͎̳͋̂̀́̉̉ͯ̾̆ͮͧ̌͆t̗̖͑̌ ̸̵͕̟͔̖̺̭̟̙̥̤ͤ͂͆̌̚k̷̡͎̩͇̟̒̌͑͐͐̄̕̕͞͡n̴̴̢͑̅͒̉̽͑̑̏͢͢͡ơ̷̼͙̦̝̍̇̃ͤ͛ͩ̚͞w̵̄̓ ̛̮̳͈͇ͧ̓̽̍̕ŵ̸̺͈ͪ̐͒ͥ͜͢͝h͇͡͏̴̛̪͈̲̮̦̆͂͋̈̌a̸͎͇̣͔̯͈̙͛̋̏͐̋͢t̢̑̚͏̭̯̥͓̉ͤ́ͩ̄ͧ͠͝ ̥̤̤͙ͤͬ̾͘yo̡̹̻̜͗̈́ͯ̾̐̕ͅu'̺̭͖͌ͨ͆͐̚͏͙͔ͯ͊̀ͨr̵͇͇̣̯̺͔͈̖͛͒͋ͣͭͭ̈́͂͐̊̕è̴̢̺͓ͫͪ͑ͪͬͣ̈ ҉̴̛̛̭̰̤̞̝̮̉ͦ́̅̃ͭ̒̕͟p̰̯̙̙̙͎̐ͤ̀̌͂ͩ̆̍l̜͑̈a̴̡̛͉̩̦̣̜ͯ̀̎̔̓͆ͦ̑̑͒ͩͅn̴̷̔͛̄͆͠ ̝̝̰ͨ̒͛͟ȋ̦̯͗̏̃s̹̖̤̼̥̼̤̺͊̄ͣ̈́̓ͬ̈́̎ b̵͓u̫̲̖̪ͯͨ̌͌ͯ̋̾̉̌t̔ ̷̡͚͔ͬ͛͋ͩ̏̅̋̊͟͡͏̷̥̒҉̏M̸̶̥̪̰͎̼ͫͤ͑͐̓̊͌͢͞͞҉͚i̶̧͍̤̤̳̫͔͍̜̿͛̔̏ͨ̈͌͏ͮc̡̠̖̖ͅ͏͙͓̳̰̮͖̀̉̌̎̔͝ḩ͇̝̲̜̣̜͆̅̊̆̽̚̕â̓ẻ̱̑l̶̵̛̟͍̫̼̼ͩ͂̀̅̅͘͏ ̶̨͈͖͛͐͟I̸̫̊̿̇ ̛̣̹̝̻̙̮͚ͧ̎̌̕̚h̛̼̳̬̜͙̪̆ͮ͡o̺̐̓͌p̡̘̣̻̠͓̰͗̋ͧͧ̾ͧe̙̹͉̓͜ ̸̰̪̲̞͙̥̎̔͋̋̿͐ͤ̒̑̚Y̧͙̑͂̀̋ͮ̂̐ͮ̆̈͡o͚ͫͭu̻̗̽ͫͮ͌̑̎͟'̰͎͚̎̍̒l̨̨̧̖̬̪͍̟͊́̑͜͟͡ͅļ̮͇̮͎̒͑̊̌̌ͅ ̵̡̯̱̇͑̒́ͧ̕͢͠͝l̡̦̋o̟͘҉̷͙͇͓̦͆ͮͪ̑͠҉̘̼ͣ̇͞v̶̧͔͈̝̠͔̯̺̊̀̏̋e̥ ̵̲̦̮̺̦͔̠̲͉̞̹̀̓͛ͨ͛̿̀͠h͙̗̹̮̙̭̯̣̼̝̄̀̓͆͗ͦ͜ͅ҉į̢̲̦͉̗̣̞̦ͣͥ͒̍̽́͑m̻̰̳͈̙̔͆҉̬̤̞̥ ̶̃͗s̸̡̨̮͙̥̰͍̳͋̈́͐ͪ̍ͪ͑ͨ̈́͜҉ì̯͇̺̜͎̰̯̈́ͧͧ̃̇̕͘n̠̖͙̭͎̰ͣ̒͗ͩͣ̃ͪ͟͡c̴̷̲̥̰̝̜͇ͭ̓̑̌̓̇̓̔͡͝ȩ̷̮̪̟͖ͯ͟ ̡̛̛͙̟̳̯̹̂ͤ͂̂̕͟͞h̖͕ͬ̉͌́̓e̦͇͒͒ͮ̈́ ̶̲̬̖̦͈̳̥̐̾̓͗̂͐̓ͯ͟͝ͅi̸̵̷̠̺̬̊̂҉̫̹̣͋ͣͮ͏̰͠s̨͓̱͔̺̊͐̓͆͑ͥ̎͞ ̖͖͔̘̪̊̍͒ͯͫ͒̔̎̃̈̚͞͠ͅy̶͇̜̌ͤ̑̆ͨͭǫ̵͇͍̘̓̍ͭ̕u̸҉̴͕̮͇̟̱̞͓̝͉̉̿͝r̢͙̯̪ͩͣ́ ̪̻͖ͤͯ̒̉͌͞͏͚̠̻̙ͩ̌c̨͎̞͈͕̫̘̫̮͍ͨ͌ͣ̅̂̈͜͡h̨͐ͯḯ͖̼ͬ̈͢l̷̩̱͖͓͔̼̇͋̀ͣ̉̓͑́̀̂͜͠d̴͖͎̲̪̬̪̤̃̍̐̌͛ͪ́ͭ̚͠ͅ.̞̟̈́͟.̛̬͖͖ͦ͂̔҉̴̘͚̳̗ͫ.̬.̨̛̫̙̫͋̅̉͋̒ ̦̝ͧ̃̀ͨ̄We̢͍̹̪̥ͦ͌͂ ̡͓̗̦̙̌̿͊̈ͦͮc̖ͭ̽͘͠a̸̢̛̜̣͈̠̅͐͌n̻̊̓̔̓ͅ ̷̨̮̟̟̓̇ͤ̉ͥ̂li̬v̼̲͙̹͓e̤̾ ҉̴͇̳͓̥͋̾̿̀͛̂̚͟as̰̺͗͡҉̡̥̲̇҉͓̲̗͎̹͊ ͙o̴̷̼̰̪ͤ̅̋ͯ͐̽͗̉̕͘n̴̗ͮͪͩe̙̹̫̥͇̺̾̉̓ͪ̾͛̔́ͅ ̴̜͔̼̭̘͎͖̬̘͙͖̒̏͐͗͏b̠͕͛i̛̱̙͖̣̟ͣ͊̄ͧ͒͊̊̾ͣͬͩg̗̪͚ͫ͛̚͘͞ ̸̢̩̝̍͌͑ͣ̈͊̉ḩ̷͉̥̯̯̰̄͊ͫ́͗́͏͈͖̘̎̀͆a̷̴̷̵̷̺̗̩̣̟ͨ̍͊̑̌̍̍ͦ̆ͅp̵̶̴̩̬̗̙̠͉̎̎ͣ͌͛p͝y̨͎̼̟͊̽ ̘̦̉̀̆ͫ͠ͅf̤̮̘̀͌̾̌͋͟á̸̪͍̝̻̙m̨͚̩͒͊̑̈́ì̴̤̀l̶̷̡̖̥͉͗̓ͤ̐̎̀̂ͥ̄͐ͩ͞y̹͚ͥͭ̇͘͜͡.̨͈̠̽̑̃.̶̼͓̪́̇̿̓**_

_**̴̢͎̗̮̪ͤ͑̽ͥ͌͂ͨ͡͡**_

_**̿̕҉̸̗̼̺̝ͬ̆ͭ̄̓̽͞ͅͅ**_

_**̗̰͚̭ͣ̆ͬͩ"͉ͦͯ̍͡"̓҉̵̡̰̜̖̦̬̟͔̈́̆̈́̌̊̇͡ͅḢ̠̙̓̂͗͑͞҉e̵͔̥͔͑͒ͭͭ͑́͝'̴͉̺͙͡ş̨̤̘̫͇̜̪̹̼̦̬͊̊͐̓͘̚ ͬ̕mͥͭ̃y͕̞̝͈̙͊͑̓̃̎ͦ̅ͧ̌͟ͅ ̆͂.̨̝̝̹͛̉̈́ͩ̆̆ͮ̓̽.̄͏̪͓͒ͭ͑͑ͦͨ͞.́͂ ̲̒̈́͐͞S̲o̴̴̙̩͉̻̿̎̒̚̚͟͞n͔ͦ?̸̷͕̰͇̺͉͌̏̀ͭͭ̈́ͦ̚͠ ̛͓̄ͪ̔͏̷̻̼̫ͦ͆̽ͬ͝I ͔̗̊ͥh̷̸̢̡̰͔͖͉̉̊̄ͬͬ́̽̏͂a̛̹͖͙̲͈̖ͤ͋̅v͙̙̟̤̎ȩ̸̵̛̣̱̓ ̓́̑ͨ̅͂̉͝a ̶̛̠̣͈͙͔̆ͦ̋̀͊͘͘ͅS̮͈̭̘̾͐̿͘҉̫̟͏̶̷̗͊ͯ͂͡ŏ̧̨͕̝̲͎͋̿̊̎̏̕͟͞͏̸̦͛n̲͔͈͌̆ͦͩ͑͊?̨̫̦͙̹͇̣̱̼̤̆͆͋.̣ͩͣ͌̕͝҉̵͋.̨̮̩̱̈́ͪ̍́͊.̻ͯͪ̈͂͌ͤ̎͟҉̠̣̣͇ͭ̌͞͝.̥̮̬̖̌̽̃͗͛̓ͤ͢ͅ.̑͑ͣ ̴̛̭͖̫͕̠ͩͦ͂̐He̷̵͓̫͖̙͍̘̰̰'͚̝͚̓ͥ́s͔̪̉̊͌̕͘͟ ̬̼̪͕͍͂͑̎̐̉̾̌͗̑͡w̶̢̦͚͙͕̻͐̀ͫͨ̉ͥ̀ḁ̩̙̃ͨ̋͊ͣ̔ͧ͞ͅi͖͔͐̀͞͞t̶̘̯̦̂͛̍̔̚͟ͅͅȉ̠̘̅͆̈́͆ņ̵̡̥̠̝ͧ̒͜͡͏̷̇̀͑̕g ̡̜͇̘̜ͫ͊ͣ̄͠a̴̦̩̖ͩ̌̇̉ͥ̀͐͒ͬţ̘͇͉͑͌̐̄̑ͬ̾ͬ̅̇̐̈̈́ ̛̦̖͔͆͗͗ͭ҉̠͚̝̺̓͆͡h̶̸̞͎̣̱͉̳̣͔ͨ̌ͦ̇̂͘͟o̧͍̗̩̹̣̹͊ͮ̇ͮͯ̄̾ͫ̋̊͟m̡̙̝̆ͨ͗ͮ͑̅͞҉̰͒̒͝ȩ̛̖̫̪̩̊̉̒̃̊̒̒͘̚,̷̫̲̈́̀͢ ̛ͤͥ̿ͬͧ́̒h̷͔ẻ̸̹̤͉͚ͬ̓̒̑͌ ̴̢͈̰̪̬҉̆l̮͗o̩͆̌̓͋ó̧̟̼̯͖͈̂͆ͩ̂ͧ͌ͤ̕͢͠k̖͙͛̒̀ͨ̋͘͟͏͈̥͞s̢̰̠͌͑́ͅ ̶̨̡̳͚̙̱̣̭̺̱̔ͥ̋́̈́̋͟͜ju̹̰͉͚ͭ̅ͭͣst̽͏̴̫̠̤͚̞̯̮̪͌̍ͪ́͒̔͜ ̬̼̳̊̄̓ͬ̍͠l̜̼͑̌ͨ҉̻̦̋ͯik̖͇͂ͬ̓̓͠e͕͔ͧ ̩̘̰̩̰̾͌̎ͩ͒̄͛ͭ͟͟͞͡y̘ờ̵͍̗̳̦͎ͮ̎ͥͤͯ̊̉́u͓̐.̆ͯ**_

_"Hey... you... kid wake up..." A distant familiar voice called out to Kasano... It was so familiar that he had almost long forgot it._

Kasano cracked his eyes open to see what was bothering him, he laid in a grassy plain, with a female standing over him. He leaned his head up to view the woman, his eyes widened a tear almost escaping his left eye.

"Mom?" Kasano said his voice filled with terror and regret.

**Reunion a funny thing it is... for a mother he barely knows... Kasano is once again afraid for not knowing the truth of his life and origins. The training has only begun...**

_**Ḏ̛̝̫̘̌ͭͪ̔̀͒ͬ̈̔̏͑̓͘A̧̫̳̾͛́̑͜͢R̻̮͙̞̘͐̏̉̎̉ͥ́ͅKN̼̰̖͖̉̋ͦ̎̊͛̈́͢ͅͅĘ̛̪̹͔҉̸̭͓̉̄̓͊ͥS̡̨͇͕͚̞̀ͨͯ̽̽̑̌̀ͥ͘͞͏ͨ͘S̛͇̮͔̰͇̹̦̯̔̃̅ͭ̍͢͝ ̡̤̝̙͈͇̙̈̅ͦ̂͟͞҉̬W̛͙͎͚͓͎͆̾ͩ̋̑̏̄ͭͅI̸̹͚͏̵̠̰̹̼̌͂ͩ͢͟͝L̗̘͉̦̐͋ͬ͟͡L̺̝͇ͥ́͒͘͝ ͚͎̮ͧ͛̀̍̈͊ͦͭ̀ͪ̚͟͡͞ͅͅP̸̛͚̜͑͐͟R̨̘͕̦̗̔̽̽̉ͥ̔̄̊̔̓̆ͅͅE̞̫̖̒̌̍̓ͨͩV̝͓̑͛̎̒͏̺̝̱̫̒̎́̏͒̂̆I̷̧̫͉̣̣͓͕̊́͜͠ͅA̴̦̮͚̹̎̉ͯͬ͡͏̼̱̤̈L̸̤̥͎͋!̴͕̯̩ͤ͒͌ͣ̽̇̇̎͛͑͒͠!̡̤̩̝̯̘̫͔̈́̽́̉̌̏̚͞͡**_


	31. Chapter 31: What you know

Michael was struggling with both the Great Darkness and his own self, the area around the trio was either scorched or burning. The Great Darkness locked both of his blades with Michael's laughing maniacally. _**"WHY CONTINUE TO RESIST? YOU KNOW THE OUTCOME OF MY RETURN IS INEVITABLE, JUST GIVE IN! LET ALL LIFE BURN AROUND YOU! THERE IS NO STOPPING THE END."**_ Michael broke the weapon lock then immediately swinging his sword striking the Great Darkness's weapons throwing him back from the force of the strike.

Michael's inner demon locked blades with him this time, glaring at him trying to break through Michael's defenses. **"Why do you continue to struggle, the cycle of death will repeat for us, when will it end?! Do you think those lesser beings will prevent something that they have yet to Grasp?!"**

Michael threw his inner demon away from him, leaving both the Great Darkness and his inner demon to form up."They're not meant to prevent it, only to survive it!" Michael shouted at them, however the answer only brought them to a mocking laugh.

_**"YOU'RE A FOOL MICHAEL WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO CONVINCE, ME OR YOURSELF?!" **_The Great Darkness asked trying to play Michael as a fool.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ganet tilted her head hearing that from Kasano, while Kasano sat on the ground in mere shock seeing his Mother, the memories he had of her were mere blurred images. "Mom? Listen I don't know what's going on but I haven't given birth to a child yet.. So you must've gotten me confused with someone you- wait..." Ganet kneeled down leaning towards Kasano's face looking into his eyes, she moved her right palm on Kasano's face her thumb under his right eye and her index above his right eyebrow.

Ganet closed her eyes reading him through a forced type of Telepathy, Kasano immediately realized what she was trying to do, his mind wanted to close her out, but he immediately let her do what needed to be done. Ganet was putting the pieces together scanning his memory and genetic code, with in seconds she found her line. Seeing the truth Ganet immediately pulled away her right hand shaking, with her mind trying to comprehend how her son could be here when he wasn't born yet.

"This is impossible..." Ganet said with a heavy voice, seeing Kasano her own unborn child right before her eyes, an adult.

"I know this is hard to think about but-" "Why aren't you a girl?!" Ganet yelled at Kasano causing his facial expression to freeze up for a split second.

…**...**

"WHAT!? That's all you have to say?!" Kasano yelled back at Ganet, as she pushed her short light brown hair behind her ears. "I was getting a whole room set up for a girl! Not a boy!" Ganet complained, while Kasano stood there dumbstruck that his Mother would just assume that. While Kasano and Ganet were seen arguing Luise laid on the grass knocked out cold from the even that took place at the temple.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Several Hours later Kasano and the still unconscious Luise who was set in front of a fan, as she rested almost peacefully. Kasano and Ganet got to know each other from the few hours, though Kasano did inform her that in his timeline, she died when he was to young to remember anything about her.

Kasano was sitting on the ground looking at the Herbal tea which was placed on a good sized small in height table in quiet. Luise was fast asleep lightly snoring from their adventure. Ganet Hirotushi sat in front of him on the opposite side of the table, drinking her tea.

"Kasano, you hardly touched your tea..." Ganet stated seeing Kasano being quiet, as he always wanted to ask his Mother the questions he never got to ask her.

"sorry..." Kasano took another drink from his cup, around him in the room was many war trophies from her days as a Warlord, Kasano was impressed that his mother had quite the reputation... though even with her success, death eventually got her. "There's so many questions I have for you..." Kasano asked Ganet, she sipped her tea basking in the flavor from the Herbal tea.

"And I'll answer them as much as I can..." Ganet replied to her son, keeping a calm head.

"To tell you the truth I'm scared of the answers I'll get... I thought about them all of what I could ask you..." Kasano played the scenarios in his head truthfully he hoped they were all painless.

Ganet moved over to her son, grabbing his hands and giving them a comforting squeeze. "Okay... I need to know, it's been bothering me my whole life... who's my real father?" Kasano said with a voice of confidence.

Ganet looked at him, biting her lower lip, she let go of Kasano's hands standing up and moving to her sliding door looking outside at the sunset. "Kasano are you certain you want to know?" She asked her son not knowing what he'd do with this information on hand.

"Please... I need to know if he's dead or still alive, I need to bury this so I can move on... but what I unlocked before meeting you... what I did. It just raises a whole line of questions... and I know the Hiratushi line doesn't have a drop of Elder Dragons in our blood."

"…. No we don't... Kasano—I... I want you to know that what ever happens you won't take this information in a bad way.. okay here it goes... I'm surprised you haven't found out yet, you are a spitting image of him... I just don't know why he'd never told you... Kasano your father is... **Michael Alritzon**." The moment Kasano heard the first and family name, his heart stopped his eyes slowly widened and he stumbled back.

His mind a wreck and unbalanced, Kasano stood in silence, he then looked down at the floor sad from hearing this information... when the truth has been right in front of him this whole time... Why would Michael keep that information from him? That question began to eat away his mind, he knew Michael practically raised him and trained him to be a warrior... but why keep that kind of information from your own son? What was it? Shame, anger, grief, hate?

Nothing Michael did, he do with out reason, he always had a plan. Maybe that knowledge was part of it... though now he knows, now comes the imminent confrontation with Michael.

"I see..." Kasano answered with a semi emotionless tone in his voice. "Kasano... When you see him again, try not to be angry with him... Michael has been through a lot and lost loved ones..." Ganet tried to console her son seeing him still shocked from the news .

"Mom I know all about what M—_**Father **_has been through... he died in my timeline, murdered by his own compatriots in the Guardian Council... They took him away from us! His own students, I vowed on that day I have Justice and then Vengeance... now that he's back from the dead, can I rest my heart at ease no... it still hurt having a father figure taken away like that from us... I still want to make those who did that suffer, this hatred inside will now be quelled from words alone." Ganet frowned seeing Kasano had the same look in Michael's eyes, she went over to embrace her son, holding him tight as she brought his head down to her shoulder...

Luise began to stir in her sleep, she lazily got up stretching her arms yawning, she smacked the lips of her lips together and tongue having an after taste from sleeping with her mouth open, she turned to see Kasano in the arms of another woman... her eyes widened as her tail appeared all frizzled up, she got up tackling the two causing both Kasano and Ganet to lose concentration of what just happened.

"Don't you touch my Man!" Luise shrieked as she was now on Ganet tossing Kasano over the table.

"Kasano so she's just a friend?" Ganet asked seemingly teasing her son, after her mother asked who the girl was earlier.

"It's complicated! Luise, please don't attack my mother!" Luise stopped trying to strangle Ganet.

"M-mother?..." Luise looked at Ganet with regretful eyes. "That's right dear... now can you please remove your hands from my throat?" Ganet asked Luise, which she did... though then she gleefully hugged Ganet shouting "Ma Ma!" Kasano's jaw nearly fell off his face from the insanity of the situation he was in. "It's so good to finally meet the Mother of my husband!" Luise said to Ganet.

_**Husband?!**_

"You two are married?" Ganet asked seeing that her son could've been keeping that kind of information away from her.

"Oh yes when we first met, Kasano was a beast, as he took me and made me his and said to me... (I want you to bear my children)" Luise retold her well thought out story.

"I did no such thing!" Kasano Yelled at Luise pointing a finger at her, while Luise continued with the dramatics and story that never took place.

"He was so rough during our first time, I begged him to stop but he wouldn't give! So I succumbed to be his devoted wife... us and our 23 children, and twins on the way.." Luise finished fake crying in Ganet's chest.

"What are you talking about?!" Kasano said still in shock o the lie she was feeding him and his mother.

"Tell her Kasano of how the day we met, that you stole my virginity and forced me to do your bidding, from that day forth I became the person who I am today... Your ever devoted Wife!" Luise tackled Kasano giggling as she rubbed her head against his chest.

Luise poked Kasano several times in the ribs. "Why didn't you tell me about her, back in the real world?!" Luise demanded, that Kasano give her a reason.

Remembering that there was a reason he didn't talk to him his face went blank "Because she's dead back in the real world..." Kasano stated, seeing as he was feeling the affect of seeing his Mother here in this time line. Luise began to whimper before crying tears of sadness, seeing as she would never get to meet the real her.

"I'm sorry!" Luise cried in to Kasano's chest, leaving him to rub her back. "It's alright I learned to deal with it." Kasano said with a calm tone in his voice with a slight smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael was fighting both his inner Demon and the Great Darkness, trying to balance out his main enemy and his weakness. Michael then sensed Kasano was no longer in the area he was designated to be, Michael's eyes widened seeing he got out and slipped in to another one. Fear filled Michael's face as he brought his sword down to the ground causing a 10.9 Earth Quake throwing the two opponents up in the air. Michael Ended the Mock duel between the two, dismissing the Meditation dimension he was in and returning back to the original landing of the timed Dimension.

Michael located where Kasano's signature energy force was located and began to dismantle that time zone a part returning him and Luise to his location. Meanwhile with Kasano the area froze, and began to bleed white Luise grabbed a hold of Kasano seeing the area was literally turning white. Both Kasano and Luise were thrown out of the timeline and sent tumbling back at the starting point, with Michael presiding over them.

Michael looked at Kasano, with inquisitive eyes. "Kasano you weren't supposed to leave, that realm, you were given a task to acquire the ancient knowledge there." Michael said to Kasano with a condescending tone.

Kasano got up from the ground dusting himself off, while Luise quickly got up with her cat like reflexes. "... I know the truth, Michael..." Kasano Stated to Michael, leaving his face to have a slight frown as he heard that. "Do you now?" Michael asked as he sighed soon afterwards.

"Yes... Why keep that from me? Why didn't you tell me? What could you have gained of keeping that from me?" Kasano asked Michael who's facial expression still hasn't changed.

"Assurance and Safety, if people knew who you really were, you'd be a target... Your Mother is gone because I wasn't there in time... and truth be told I was scared of what you would've thought of me, and or became with that knowledge..." Michael explained to his son, as he turned his back on him looking in to the dark void in the sky.

"I wouldn't have cared about that! For Christ sakes you raised me my whole life, I looked up to you and saw you as a father! I always hoped you'd fit that role..." Kasano went around to face Michael whose eyes was still looking in to the void in the Timed Dimension.

"What do you want me to say Kasano, that you already don't know... I'm not a person who forms close attachments to anyone... not anymore at least... and the last thing I wanted you to be is like me... there was a point in time where I did want to tell you about everything... but I couldn't bring myself to do it." Michael said with a heavy tone, remembering all that is gone.

"..." Both Kasano and Michael stood in silence as they didn't know what to do or how to act on this information.

"Did you even want me to know, the truth?" Kasano asked Michael, which led him to look at him, with seemingly empty emotionless eyes. "In Truth I hoped you'd lose interest, but the more you fought to get to that goal made me realize.. that part of you will always reflect me... it made me... proud that knowing you were my son and you were ever determined to make yourself stronger... that always reflected me in my youth...I'm...I'm proud of you, truly I am.." That shook Kasano to the very core hearing that from him.

Michael's right hand formed a struggling fist as he stepped closer to Kasano pulling him in for a hug, for the first time in his life did he openly show that side of him... though to Kasano perspective if looked like Michael was struggling himself to hug him... like after a struggling battle it finally ended. Kasano wrapped his arms around the Man that raised him, even for the briefest of moments, Michael then detached himself. "Ahem... we'll have a drink later... just you and me... though... I'd prefer if we kept this information between you and me... I rather not have a barrage of questions thrown at me..." Michael stated seeing as he'd rather keep the chaos of training to a minimal from internal strain.

Luise approached the two, looking at the two. "Daddy!" She jumped on Michael wrapping her arms and legs around his form, causing Kasano to fall over. "Isn't it great Kasano now we can get your father's blessing to elope!" Luise announced to Kasano as he quickly recovered from Luise's outburst. "So what do you say Michael, may we have your blessing?" Luise asked Michael who's expression was void of all emotion. "No." Michael firmly said as he manipulated the gravity around Luise tossing her a good distance from him.

Luise rushed back to Michael jumping on his back, holding him in a choke hold. "Do it... or I'll tell everyone!" Luise threatened Michael of letting that type of secret out. "That's problematic." Michael replied placing his left palm over her head causing her to fall over feeling woozy. "Karaoke... Friday..." Luise said in a daze, feeling the effect of Michael erasing the memory of that conversation.

"I need to learn that..." Kasano said seeing the effectiveness of that ability.

"Perhaps another time I'll teach you...Now that this is out of the way, I believe I'll have to give you another exercise... you'll be linking up with the others, at least there I'll know you won't stray away." Michael stated preparing to open up the rift again.

"Wait, wait.. I had a question... if I'm your son and Tsukune has your blood running through his veins... wouldn't that make him... sort of my... brother?" Michael was about to rebuttal that, though he found no fault in that statement.

"I... wouldn't dig too much in to it... why do you ask?" Michael asked his son seeing why he brought up the question. "Because I tapped in to the Elder Dragon energy... I was wondering if he could achieve that as well?" Kasano asked seeing if he could do it and he was his son and Tsukune had the same blood running with in his veins.

"... Possibly... though I don't know what the extent he could achieve." Michael knew Tsukune had potential, though he had only begun to tap in to it. "We'll know in time..." Michael ended the conversation there opening up a new rift. Michael dispersed both Kasano and Luise through the rift, leaving him alone to search his thoughts and continue to meditate, though before he concentrated on his task, he gave off the faintest of smiles. Michael begins to think back remembering so many years ago before his death before the Guardian War...

_**/\/\/\/\/Many Years ago.../\/\/\/**_

Michael's eyes shot open sitting up from the bed, he stretched his muscles while shifting to put his legs on the floor, his foot hit a red tinted bottle with a small puddle of wine on the floor. Michael look down at the mess, scratching the back of his head.

_**Dragon Wine... 390 AD.. Oh right last night... **_

Michael turned to Ganet sitting on her knees at the table sipping her Chamomile tea, basking in the flavor as she sits in peace. Michael put his cloak back on over his clothing, sitting up from the bed. Michael saw the table adorned with different types of food, stating she must've prepared it while he was out cold.

Michael sat down on the floor at the table facing Ganet. "Good morning." Ganet said with serene voice as she set her tea down on the table to look at Michael as he observed the food. "Good morning to you as well..." Michael pulled a small sized meat off the ribs on detailed crystal plate. The two sat in silence as they knew what was going to happen on this day, Michael would be setting off on his journey to Necoria the Necromancer's Home Realm for Knowledge.

Ganet sat up walking around the table sitting by Michael she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her head between his neck and shoulder.

"Michael do you really have to go to Necoria?" Ganet asked Michael who was not on board of letting her friend go to a place such as Necoria.

"Yes there is knowledge in the Darkness of Necoria that will help me on my quest, in the future." Michael stated to her as he continued to eat, readying himself for the Journey.

"Michael why don't you forget that... don't risk your life going there... stay here with me... please." Ganet pleaded with Michael, seeing as last night was something special for her.

"Ganet it's not about what I want, it's about what needs to be done..." Michael stood up he raised his hand towards the bed where his sheathed Elder Blade was, the blade began to shake flying towards Michael's palms, he strapped it on his back, then fixed his hood. "I'm sorry." Michael apologized to Ganet seeing it pained her to see him go. She stood up nodding in Acknowledgement seeing as there was no changing Michael's stubborn mind.

Michael took two steps towards the exit, turning around he saw Ganet by the table top opening a sealed Guardian Council letter. Michael approached Ganet with her mind paying attention to the letter, Michael raised her chin up as he locked lips with Ganet who was caught of guard by Michael. "Good bye Ganet, we will meet again." With that said and done Michael moved towards the exit of her home, leaving Ganet to hang her head down tears hitting the floor as her clenched fists were shaking... "Tsch... Idiot...Don't promise things you don't know if you can keep." Ganet said with a strained voice as Michael was gone.

As the memory fades from Michael's mind, Ganet's form appeared right by him, with a content smile. "Michael, have you ever thought about what could of been between us?"Ganet asked Michael, seeing him breaking his concentration. "All the time... You're the one who opened up that point of time so you're past self could give him his answers didn't you?" Michael asked, while Ganet crossed her arms against her chest turning around looking away from Michael. "Hmph! I don't know what you're talking about I have very limited power while here and with out a physical body...Besides he needed to know the truth Michael."

"…..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Wrapping up this chapter here folks, I have accidently cut this chapter in half, and added to the next chapter that was already in development XD just comes to show you, don't stay up past 4:00 Am.**

**With that said and done see you on the next chapter and I hope you readers and followers, and favoriteers liked this chapter!**

**Go to Deviantart and search for a Kyph98 for the Illustration, I will be posting my updated and remastered stories there before I remaster the edition here.**

**-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**


	32. Chapter 32: Death has no meaning

_Several months have passed by and these 'simulations' have been getting more and more disturbing as the days pass by... To make matters worse everytime one of my friends die... I'm starting to react less and less to it, to the point it's not really affecting me...That's wrong! I think I see what Michael's trying to do desensitize us to the fact that if one of us dies we can't break down... we'd have to keep going..._

_For better or for worse I believe this training is making me stronger... though each day here I feel like I'm becoming distant... to my Humanity. Alexis and I haven't announced what happened a few months back, as she feels like keeping a secret until she is able to become comfortable with the whole relationship thing as she says it... I'm not going to force her to anything she doesn't want... I mean I love her like crazy! _

_Kyoko has been changing as well, she's a lot less freaked out and she's taken the liking to firearms and hand to hand combat... _

_Kururmu is worried for my well being, she's been pushing herself to the brink in the training just to keep herself independent in combat, able to take on foes twice her strength. Truth be told I'm more worried about her pushing herself._

_Moka and Kokoa seemed to be enjoying this training, both always testing themselves to grow stronger, faster, and more aware... Though Omote, she's starting to become more and more progressively better in combat, however once and while she'll have her slip ups... Omote and I... we almost had our night last night... though we were interrupted by a raging ravenous horde of Demonic Hellspawn..._

_Mizore has been nothing but concentrated when she's been training, she and I have felt closer when we fought together... We talk to each other when we can, once in a while she'll feel homesick... which can be expected... remembering how long we'll be trapped here is nothing but madness... I'm feeling homesick as well.._

_Nick and Liz seem to be getting... umm... Close with each other, truth be told the two hold common interests._

_Kasano seems interested in getting to know me better... which is odd, we sort of were at odds with each other... and for Luise, well rumor has it that Kasano has been getting hounded by Luise as she's been on the attack trying to get in with Kasano._

_Yukari seems more interested in learning more advanced magic, spells, and arcane abilities, she's been progressing surprisingly well._

_Ruby has been...uh... well it's a' __**long story with her'**__ she's taken steps to improve upon her abilities, and... ahem... I almost slept with her as well... she's been acting really strange around me... asking me to punish her... I think... I think she's a Masochist._

_Gin... is somewhat removed from the rest of us... he said something but this whole The Great Darkness we're preparing for is a distraction that something else is making way before The Great Darkness makes it's appearance... something does feel off, I get this feeling we're just walking in to it's plans... I mean this thing is supposed to be a Evil entity.. And those things usually are full of plans and tricks... whose to say this thing is any different._

Tsukune's Blood Elder blade slashed across a Master Necromancer's chest, followed by the Necromancer falling back as the fire burned through his chest. The blade was shaking as Tsukune was covered in blood, while bleeding heavily. Around Tsukune was mounds of corpses from enemies of all sorts, Tsukune planted the end of his blade in to the blood soaked ground, taking a moment for himself.

"God damn it..." Tsukune swore as he was trying to block out the pain his body was delivering from the toll of the attacks that were directed towards him. Omote approached Tsukune shaking his shoulder trying to get his attention. "Tsukune, you okay?" Omote asked seeing the training taking a toll on him.

"…..." Tsukune's brown eyes flickered in to a red hue while looking a Omote, then back to his original color.

"Tsukune?" Omote called his name again snapping him out of his brief trance. "… huh?... oh yeah I'm... uh alright, just a bit exhausted is all." Tsukune pulled his sword out of the blood soaked ground sheathing the blade.

A .338 bullet from a PGM 338 passed mere centimeters from Tsukune's face striking a Necromancer assassin in the head, saving Tsukune. Turning his attention to the direction of the bullet's origin, he saw Kyoko on a high twisted rock formation, loading the next bullet into the chamber of the rifle.

"Geez Tsuki you let your guard down again!" Kyoko yelled at Tsukune as she slid down the rocks with her PGM 338 strapped to her back. Several bodies rolled down a mound of corpses with Moka and Kokoa jumping down covered in wounds and blood both theirs and enemies. Ruby appeared almost out of nowhere grabbing on to Tsukune's back rubbing her head against him.

"Oh my beloved Master, are you alright?! I saw you freeze up, tell me if you're in pain and need to vent your anger, I stand ready for punishment!"

_Seriously Ruby what the Fuck...?_

"Ruby I'm fine, really... hehah there is no reason for what you're suggesting..." Tsukune got a hold of himself, trying not to picture Ruby in a certain position.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Another week in to the training the entire group with Alexis and Michael being absent, sat around a fireplace in a dark dreary forest.

"So Liz what are the Sentinel's like?" Tsukune asked biting into the cooked rabbit he caught. "They're the elite of the elite Guardians, sworn an oath to the Guardian Council to protect Earth at any cost... we're filled with Masters of the Arcane arts, speed, strength, infiltration, etc... though I guess it doesn't matter anymore now that we've been pulled from the veil to fight in the Guardian War." Liz knew the risks of the vote, even though it was a long shot she believed the war would end with the Sentinels being thrown to the field to fight Dark Guardians.

"What did you do before joining the Sentinels?" Tsukune asked trying to change the subject from the war.

"Let's see back on my Home world which was under the control of the Golden Empire, I was part of the 57th Owl airborne ranger brigade, since I was a Warlord they quickly promoted me to the highest NCO position in the transport we were flying in... My father pulled some strings and got me out of the Airborne Rangers as he feared the environment was to unstable for someone like me... a year later because of his connections he got me in to the Sentinels."

Nick blinked at this revelation, a few of the others had similar reactions to her story. "you were an airborne ranger?..." Nick asks with doubt lined in his tone, she looks over to him and puffs out her cheeks "Is it really that hard to imagine? I'm pretty bad ass you know!" Nick stares at her for a long moment* "Yeah but I mean...you're so... **small." ** Liz's eyes widen, and she seemed to wince a bit at that word. " I am not! You are just...all really tall!". Nick shook his head* "well... I can't speak for everyone here but where I am from, I'm average height..." 

"Uh... changing this topic what were doing before coming here to Yokai Academy Nick?" Tsukune asked while hoping Liz and Nick wouldn't start a heated argument. Liz sulked, but listened in along with everyone else, who would glance at him from their meal, or whatever else they were doing around the warming fire. Nick would stoke the fire a bit and sigh. "it's not a secret anymore I'm a soldier. So there's that. I'm a multi-purposed ** tool. **" he says the last word with a bit of fire in his tone. "Heavy infantry, skirmisher, EVA combat, airborne, extraction of high-value targets, executions of similar targets..I've done a little bit of everything, except for infiltration, they figured my...attitude was more of a fighter than a shadow". Nick would perk up a bit and laugh "oh! I almost forgt, guess who's ugly mug is on every poster for the Legions marine recruitment ads..." Nick would give a somewhat charming grin and throw the small stick he was using to stoke the fire, into the flames. "but that story is long and filled with boring shit so...I'll keep it to myself."

It was decided to put the questions on hold for now, and get the rest that is needed for tomorrow's journey. Though each trainee conflicted in their thoughts, worried, scared, or paranoid, of what is to come tomorrow.

"Tsukune?" Omote's voice called out to Tsukune waking him from his rest immediately. "Yeah Mo..Omote, what's going on?" Tsukune asked seeing Omote smile at him offering him a hand. Tsukune gladly accepted her hand letting her pull him up.

Quietly Omote and Tsukune left the campsite, letting their friends rest while the two would sneak away to talk privately. Hidden from plain sight, Omote and Tsukune wasted no time, Omote leaned in to lock lips with Tsukune, while Tsukune pulled her in closer holding her shoulders. Omote pulled away to breath as she was so concentrated on Tsukune, that she forgot to breathe. "Easy Omote... still trying get used to calling you that..."

"It's alright you can call me Moka when we're alone." Omote said to Tsukune, blushing a bit. A few moments later Omote sunk her teeth into Tsukune's neck drinking his blood, but this time no shock, Tsukune nearly chuckled hearing Omote make a slurping noise from drinking. Pulling her teeth away from his skin, he began to heal instantaneously. "Ahhhh, that was great Tsukune, your blood is so rich in flavor."Omote said licking her fangs, of the drops of blood that were still left over.

"…..."Tsukune stood in silence, his forehead touching Omote's his eyes closed. Omote wrapped her arms around Tsukune hugging him tightly, though it was the briefest of hugs as the two began kissing each other again, Tsukune soon after began guiding her to the ground, with him on top of her. Tsukune took off his cloak.

Tsukune parted Omotes legs opening them up, Omote didn't even mind Tsukune doing this while she was resting on grass and leaves. Tsukune began to pull down her skirt pulling it right off, and tossing it by his cloak. Tsukune saw Omote's white underwear his mind begging him to tug it off. Though instead of ripping the underwear away, he began to unbutton her shirt, while Omote laid on the ground looking so innocent. Pulling away her shirt Tsukune saw a matching set of color for her bra, he placed his hands on her covered breasts gently squeezing them getting a teased groan from her. Tsukune ceased grabbing at Moka's boobs and navigated his hands toward her waist as he was grabbing the fabric of her panties.

Swallowing his dry saliva he began to slowly slide her underwear down past her ample ass, past her legs and shortly past her feet. Tsukune lowered his mouth to meet her opening, while Omote was blushing of anticipation. Kissing the entrance, Omote's eyes fluttered as she was expecting this was the starter of this feeling. Tsukune then began to tease her folds driving his tongue up against it, causing Omote to bring her hands to Tsukune's hair, while she began breathing heavily. Tsukune took a step further sticking his tongue inside her causing her tongue to stick out and making a strained breathing noise as the feeling was tormenting for her.

Tsukune pulled away, only to meet up with Moka's mouth kissing her while he stuck two fingers from his right hand in to her body, slipping past her folds, preparing her body. "Mmph Tsukune... ha... wait.." Omote struggled to get out, while Tsukune with his left hand unhooked her bra and pulled it away. Tsukune pulled away from much protest internally from Omote, as she wanted Tsukune to continue kissing her. Tsukune tugged his pants down to half his waist and pulled down his boxers with it, he looked as Omote's body readying himself as this was going to be Omote's first time with him. His erection twitched as he only had Omote in his mind. Positioning himself over Omote, he moved his left hand around the back of her neck lifting her upper half up, he prodded at her folds testing I, though it was too much for Omote to handle, she made the inch forward moving Tsukune to sheathe himself in to her with a pained expression.

Omote sunk her teeth in once again in to Tsukune as she tried to relieve the pain by quenching her thirst with blood. Tsukune didn't mind he just held her closer, as he fully sheathed himself in to her body, and with a slow motion he began to rock his hips slapping his body against hers. Omote was enjoying the slow pace, she moved strands of her pink hair away from her eyes so she can look upon Tsukune. Tsukune laid back into the ground letting Omote mount him, Tsukune grabbed Moka by the hips guiding her in to a motion and rhythm that they both found comfortable. Tsukune grabbed a hold of Omote's ass, squeezing them together against his hardened cock.

"Oh Tsukune!" Omote cried out, reaching pure bliss. Tsukune's eyes ignited red causing him to stop. Tsukune pulled out falling on his ass while Omote just fell over on her left side, breathing heavily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tskune swung his blade, the crimson steel slicing through the torso of the Shade Warrior as he lunged at him from afar. As he turned around, two more Shade charged at him, each one with a short sword in their hand, as he braced himself, two arrow flew past his head and struck the hellish beasts in the face, killing them dead. Tskune turned, seeing Omote up on a nearby cliff edge with Kyoko, who had taken up a sniper's position with her rifle.

"Thanks girls," he said with a wave.

Across the open battlefield, Mizore and Kurumu, were in a fight with a bevy of Wraiths, a Shade species composed in heavy armor and wielding two-handed weapons when they charged into battle. So far, the girls managed to strike down at least seven or eight of these tanked up monsters, if not with slight difficulty.

"Ugh, these bastards just keep coming," said Kurumu.

"You don't say," Mizore said as she was in a battle of strength against one such Wraith.

The ice girl pushed up against her opponent with all of her strength, as she fought to force the Wraith onto its back foot; however, the Wraith was persistent and refused to lose to her. The Wraith let out a deep laugh, which seemed to echo from his fully enclosed helmet, Mizore looked up in confusion when she was struck in the arm with the Wraith's spiked mace.

"Argh!" She screamed as she went down.

Kurumu turned and gasped, seeing Mizore on the ground and clutching her arm. When she turned back around, she jumped back as another Wraith charged and brought his greatsword down on her, caused the ground to crack in all directions. The Wraith pulled his sword out and looked at Kurumu, who had her claws out and ready to slice through more of the enemy's ranks.

"Looks like this is where you die... succubus," hissed the Wraith.

As Kurumu prepared herself, there was a blast of cold air coming from behind her. She whirled around fast and saw the Mizore had frozen a good portion of the Wraiths who were closing in on her, the only exception being that she was banged up a bit. Her armor looked cracked, almost as if it was starting to break, blood was starting to drip onto the ground from her wounds, and she was panting heavily.

"You alright?" Asked Kurumu.

"Been better," said Mizore.

Kurumu smiled, pleased to see her friend still had some fight left in her. Just then a Wraith grabbed her from behind and drove his heavily armored boot into her back, forcing the poor girl to her knees before grabbing her and hoisting her up in the air by her arm. Kurumu grimaced and whimpered in pain, she looked at the Wraith who held her up and gritted her teeth as he prepared to cleave her in two with his weapon.

"Time to die," he snarled.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar, a large wolf came flying out of nowhere, snapping up the Wraith the had Kurumu and forcing him to release her as he started getting shook around like a ragdoll. As Kurumu collected herself, she gasped and smiled as the wolf jumped from Wraith to Wraith, crushing them under his paws, biting down and shaking them around, and even chewed a few of them up before spitting them out in bloodied heaps.

"Thanks Gin," said Kurumu.

The large wolf turned and grinned at the succubus, small drops of black blood falling to the ground in the process as well. Just then, a loud battle cry was heard in the distance, prompting the trio to investigate and see what it was. It was Kokoa, who seemed to be in a fight with a bevy of Banshees and Specters, two of the most vicious species of Shade.

The Specters, who were known for the hellish form of arcane magic, were leading this little offensive against the young vampire girl. The Banshees, who were basically the support units, and were also known for their summoning as well as raising the dead and (in some cases) their ability to use mind control spells on hapless victims, were using their forbidden magic to call up the mana from around them to bolster the Specter's powers.

"Is that all you got you bastards?" Asked Kokoa, "is that all you've got!?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clank..clank, the sounds of steel clasping together as it moved in large quantities flooded the green woodlands. the small, spunky Liz stood with her back to Nick's ba-...well..her upper back was to his lower back, with her being so much shorter after all. She looked over her shoulder at the larger warrior, in his right hand was his standard issue side arm. His side arm strongly resembled that of a M9 Beretta. He pinched the gun just below the rear sights and pulled back ,cycling a round into the chamber. Surrounding them stood shadowy, smoky figures contained within suits of armor, or wrappings, they slowly circled the two cut off and surrounded enemy. The poor bastards. How were they to know they would need so, many, many more to overwhelm but two cut off individuals? Gunfire rang out as Nick opened the conflict, firing a round square in the visor of a specter, making it tumble back, it's knees buckling, and it's armor quickly becoming vacant as the black smoky figure inside disappears upon death. Liz would fire a crossbow bolt into the abdomen of another crudely armored shadowy warrior. the bolt penetrating him and entering yet another one, pinning them both very briefly to a tree trunk, before their solid forms disintegrate, leaving behind clothes and equipment. the two would push off of one another and crash out of the circle the enemy had constructed, Nick's cheek getting nicked upon a crude blade, his wound quickly sealing as he drives his own blade into the sweet spot of the clumsy shadows armor, slaying it quickly, he would twist his body and fire two rounds into the chest, then forehead of a charging opponent. Killing these things was not satisfying at all for Orion, he found it quite dull...mindless, soulless beings, he would dispatch them quite coldly with a simple gesture of shooting them, or stabbing them in vital areas or two, without blood, and without them having some sort of face/distinguishing feature, he felt like he was just shooting/stabbing targets on a range. Liz on the other hand was having a blast, firing her crossbow bolts with devastating effect, penetrating or bringing larger shades to their knees with the force of those bolts. when she got to close range, she would drop her crossbow, and draw her daggers, relying mostly on mobility, as opposed to Orions strength and reflexes. She would jump from target to target, dealing either lethal or crippling blows to Achilles tendons, lower spines, or stomachs. leaving those enemies defenseless, immobile, or dying slowly. After the initial wave was clear, Liz looked over to Nick and threw her arms up in celebration "Wooohoo! Did you see that Nick?!" Nick sighed and turned to look at her..placing the sharp black steel combat knife between his teeth and biting down on it, "mmhmmph, pha phid phawesome" he says with a mouth full of steel as he drops the empty magazine from his side arm, grabbing said empty clip, sliding it into his back pocket, to withdraw a full magazine from the opposite pocket and sliding it up into the grip of the gun. She'd huff a bit, feeling like he just said that on auto-pilot, and didn't actually care. Just as she turned to sulk, she'd be face to stomach with a large, new opponent, whom would let out a loud, angry growl, she'd reach out and touch with just a few fingers the fluffy, rock solid wall and gulp " you're..not a tree..." she said as if indenial at what she was staring at...Nick roared out as he took aim and fired three shots into the heart of the lumbering furry mass of muscle, making it stumble back and whimper, holding it's chest as it's wounds rapidly healed. Nick held his ground as Liz stumbled back...what she saw next made her eyes widen...the two wolves clashed, one more man than wolf, and one more wolf than man. they clawed, and bit, and snarled at each other with an intensity unimaginable to most non-predators. Nick had abandoned his gun knowing that it would only buy him time with this thing, and why would one waste their ammo on something that wouldn't be put down with lead alone...knowing these big bastards can move faster than he would care to calculate in combat, he didn't care for wasting bullets on it...he was biting at the furry bastard in it's throat, drawing quite a bit of blood...but the full werewolf was winding up a bite of it's own, it just had to position and angle just right for a killing snap of It's teeth, it's claws were hard at work clawing and tearing at the clothes and flesh of his back, while Nick's hands remained busy with his revolver. Just as he snaps the cylinder shut, and rolls it to the proper chamber...crimson flies about as his throat is bit in the larger, and more powerful jaw of the feral beast, Liz stared in shock still, her eyes trembling at the sight of the 'giant' bastard getting his throat bitten into, NIck's eyes opened as well as his mouth in a sign of pain...he lifted the barrel of his revolver, pushed it to the center of the beasts furry chest, and pulling the trigger, the bullet penetrating It's powerful pectorial muscles, and into It's heart, the silver tipped hollow point round expanded and slowed on it's way through the heart, and out the back, making a much larger exit wound for the beast, bringing an end to it's assault. The beast released it's lock around his throat and fell straight back, limp as a noodle, making a loud thud as it laid sprawled out on it's back. Nick stumbled and fell back to his ass, he blinked a bit of blood from his eyes, muttering/sputtering "Fucker" it took Nick a solid minute for his wounds to heal, and he pushed himself off of the ground with a small stumble, he turned and looked at the blushing, wide eyed, blood splattered girl propped up on her hands, lying back on her ass a bit. He reached out with a blood soaked hand and asked with a gruff tone, while giving a soft nod "you okay?" she could only nod as she stood up straight and look up into his green eyes. he'd give her a big smirk, his pearly white teeth looking awfully predatory with that large amount of blood around his lips... "Let's get back to work then, shall we?" he turned and left the owl girl to stare with blinking eyes, she'd nod, pick up her crossbow and trot after him "hey, wait up!" she says as Nick strips off the last of his scrapped shirt, tossing it to the right as a bloody rag, revealing all of the burn, stab, shot, and other various wounds upon his torso. She couldn't help but walk closely behind him, squinting her eyes a little to admire-er, investigate them, if one accused her of 'admiring' them, they'd be pelted with a series of cuss words, excuses and other various deflection techniques. She thought about asking for some background on these wounds but she thought it would be best to keep those kinds of questions to herself for the time being. "You sure you're okay to be moving around after that? ...It looked like it hurt.." He would shake his head "ahh...it wasn't so bad, I mean compared to being lit on fire, it was pretty painless...heh...heh..hahahah..." he would laugh a bit and shrug...as soon as he turned to ask her something, his eyes would widen, and he'd suddenly grab her by the collar of her neck and yank forward...pulling her to his side and pressing her against his side...one arm reaches out, and he catches the thrusting blade meant for her...well..the blade pierces through his right hand's palm, attached to that sword was a shadowy figure who would struggle to attempt and remove the blade...however Nick had closed his hand around the wielders hands, sealing them together. Nick stared down the shadowy figure with a pissed expression, and a slightly annoyed look in his eyes, a sudden breeze pushed through the woods, sending loose leaves tumbling down from the tree tops, giving Liz quite the image before her, his eyes got a brief glint to them, as if filled with pure concentration, his expression hinted at violence, implying death to his foe, the air around him was so thick and filled with electricity, that one could f- **squeeze...squeeze... **Liz's expression fell from one of awe, to one of...shock, then to one of slight irritation. His left hand was firmly placed upon her small, firm buttocks...he looked down, and grinned faintly... suddenly twisting his hand, seemingly breaking the arms of the attacker...then releasing the girl from his side, he'd turn his right hand, so the palm would be facing him, blade pointing at the now defenseless mysterious assassin warrior...plunging it into the bastards heart...before tearing the blade clean out of his own hand, and tossing it aside...he would clear his throat and look to Liz very briefly "uh, we should-" Liz would squeak out, her voice contrasting her irritated face with an embarrassed tone "yeah we should!" She would storm along, and he would simply sigh, running his non-holey hand through his hair "...shit" he says quietly, his question no longer seeming like a good idea. She would stomp ahead of him, her fists tightly balled, a blush strewn across her visage, she was rather flattered that he had such strong...protective instincts for her...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Kokoa!" Exclaimed Kurumu.

The orange-haired girl turned and saw a volley of ice spears go flying at the Specters and Banshees, forcing the Shade spellcasters to break off and turn their attention towards the cavalry. The specters threw their cloaks back and snarled at the sudden reinforcements, one of them snapped his fingers and pointed at Kurumu, Mizore and Gin as they drew closer and closer.

"Seraphs!" He ordered.

"Kokoa, we're here to hel-argh!" Yelped Kurumu.

"Kurumu!" Exclaimed Mizore.

But even the ice girl was struck by an invisible force, knocking her to the ground. Gin, who had just shifted out of his werewolf form, looked around to see what had attacked the girls. Suddenly, all around him, a pack of lightly armored Shade warriors had surrounded him out of thin air, each one wielding a katana or a blade staff in hand.

"What the hell?" He asked, "who the fuck are these guys?"

"We are Seraphs," said one of the Shade, "masters of stealth and assassination."

Gin readied himself, Kurumu and Mizore slowly rose to their feet and looked around, seeing the Seraphs all around them, waiting to attack.

"Seraphs! Engage!" Ordered one of the Specters.

The Seraphs lunged at the trio, Mizore slammed her fist into the ground, creating numerous chasms of ice to deter the enemy Shade assassins, if not kill at least a good number of them.

"Where are the others?" Asked Kurumu.

"I don't know," Mizore said as she generated another suit of armor for herself, "but I hope they find us soon, otherwise this is going to be one short fight for us."

But across the battlefield, Tsukune and the others were having a bit of trouble of their own.

"Motherfucking Hellbats!" Exclaimed Kyoko.

Kyoko continued firing off volley after volley of rounds as the winged Shade continued circling the team, continually diving and gnashing at them with their sharp black talons. So far, Kyoko and Omote both managed to shoot down twenty-five Hellbats, but their were still many more left.

_"Dammit, I'm not going to do much damage to those things if my sword is like this,"_ Tskune thought as he gazed at his blade.

Tsukune looked around and spotted the downed Hellbats who were struck with an arrow or shot down by gunfire, without thinking for another second, he ran over to the nearest Hellbat and prepared to stab it right in the heart.

"Suki!" Kyoko called out.

Tsukune turned and saw one of the Hellbats flying for him, letting out its terrible screech and flashing its vicious talons. Tsukune gripped his sword tightly and swung at the beast, cleaving it in half with one blow, the Hellbat's blood and insides spilled everywhere, with a few droplets of the black blood dripping on Tsukune's face which he paid no mind to. What was important though is how his blade soon flared up like a bonfire after bathing in the blood of the slain Hellbat.

_"Time to take out the trash,"_ he thought with a grin.

Tsukune took a running start and jumped into the air towards the swarm of Hellbats, swinging his fiery sword wildly and cutting scores of the winged monsters down in a vicious frenzy before landing on the ground. Kyoko and Omote turned and looked at Tsukune as he turned towards them, for a second, it looked as if he had a whole bottle of ink splash him right in the face.

"What?" He asked as he noticed Kyoko was giving him a look.

"You... Seriously scare me sometimes," she said with a bit of concern and genuine fear in her voice.

Tsukune opened his mouth to speak when he took his sword and threw it at Omote, who let out a shirek and ducked. When she stood back up, she glared at him, her face red with anger.

"Are you insane!?" She demanded with a squeaky, terrified tone.

Tsukune pointed over Omote's shoulder, prompting the vampire to turn and gasp, seeing a Hellbat on the ground with Tsukune's blade in its chest.

"I was afraid if I told you to look out, you would've turned around," he said.

Tsukune walked over and pulled out the sword, sliding it into its sheath and looking up at the sky.

"The Hellbats... they're leaving," said Kyoko.

Tsukune shook his head.

"No... they're not leaving... I think they're headed someplace else," he said.

"But where?" Asked Omote.

"I don't know," Tsukune said as he drew his sword, "let's find out."

The trio kept going, following the Hellbat's to see where they were headed. During the trek, Tsukune's mind was soon filled with thoughts of fear.

_"Please... Please tell me they're not,"_ he thought.

The trio got closer and closer, sure enough, Tsukune, Omote, and Kyoko all stopped dead in their tracks as they see the rest of their friends struggling against a collection of Specters, Banshees, Seraphs, and even a few Goliaths.

"This... Might be a problem," said Kyoko.

Tsukune turned and looked at Omote. Omote looked back at him.

"I think we're going to need some help," he said.

"Somebody call for help?" Asked a voice.

Tsukune turned and saw Moka leap out of the shadows, with her sword in hand, and her armor smeared with blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Kyoko.

"Wraiths... Wraiths happened," said Moka, "so what seems to be the problem?"

Tsukune didn't say anything, instead pointed over to the others, who were struggling to survive their assault. Moka smirked and wiped the blood from her face, flicking a few of the drops onto Tsukune's blade and causing it to flare up.

"Let's go send those bastards a one-way ticket back to the fiery depths of hell," said Moka.

"Agreed," said Tsukune, "let's move team!"

Tsukune and Moka lead Omote and Kyoko to the others, and just in the nick of time, as Mizore and Kurumu were nearing their breaking point.

"We're much more powerful than you succubus," one of the specters snarled as he fired a beam of Spectral energy at the weakened girl, "much, much more."

Kurumu strained under the Specter's assault, trying to push back against the energy beam with all of her might, but another Specter launched a telekinetic force orb her way, hitting her in the side and causing Kurumu to lose her footing; the first Specter's energy beam was free to strike her right in the chest and throw her to the ground.

"Hehe, I think we're almost done here," the Specter said menacingly, "all I have to do now it just tear your wings off and then... I'm going to impale her on a spike."

"Impale this!" Shouted Moka.

"Wha-"

But the Specter was cut off as Moka swung and cut his head off. The second Specter, who was caught completely off guard, prepared to generate a spectral sword when Tsukune flew in and sliced his arm off with one, clean cut, blood spilled out as the Specter dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. He looked up at Tsukune and tried to stand, when Otome shouted, "Tsukune!"

Tsukune turned around fast and jumped out of the way as Otome jumped and fired three arrows at the Specter, striking him in the chest and killing him dead. Tsukune gave her a smile and a thumbs up for the precise shot on her target.

"Are you alright Kurumu?" He asked the downed succubus.

Kurumu opened her eyes and slowly sat up, she looked like she went through hell and back, her armor looked completely, if not fully destroyed, she had numerous wounds and burns from head to toe and she appeared exhausted.

"Ugh... Eh, hehe... you sure took your sweet-ass time," she said.

"Sorry," said Otome, "we got held up. Damn hellbats were giving us something to think about."

"Are you alright?" Asked Kyoko.

Kurumu shot a glare at Tsukune's cousin.

"Do I _look_ like I'm alright?" She asked firmly.

Kyoko blushed with embarrassment and scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe... sorry, bad question," she said.

"Wait, where's Kokoa?" Asked Otome.

Kurumu opened her mouth to speak when something lashed out and wrapped around her throat torso, hoisting her up in the air. It was a tendril from two of the Banshees.

"Well, well, well, it seems we have more toys to play with," said the lead Specter, "deal with the human, vampires and the succubus. Leave the boy to me."

The Specter generated a spectral sword and beckoned Tsukune with his finger, prompting the boy to steel himself.

"Suki, wait, you're not serious about fighting that guy are you?" Asked Kyoko, "have you seen his rank? He's a field commander."

Tsukune gripped his blade tightly.

"I'm the only who can handle the likes of a Specter like this one," he said, "if I can defeat him, defeating the rest should be a lot easier without someone calling out orders."

"But-"

"Kyoko... you have to hold out long enough while I deal with the field commander," said Tsukune, "head over to Mizore and Gin if you have to. Go!"

Before Kyoko could get a word out, Tsukune took off, bulldozing through torrents of black lightning from three Specters, each one who was decapitated with a single swipe from his blade... each. Tsukune made his way to the Specter commander, who seemed all too eager to face the boy.

"You seem pretty skilled with that blade boy," said the Specter, "I can only imagine how many of my soldiers you slew with it. Nevertheless, those were merely low-ranking Shade... practice targets... you won't last long against the likes of me."

"Want to bet?" Asked Tsukune.

The pair lunged at each other, their swords letting out a loud ring as they crossed each other, thus sparking the duel. Tsukune locked his blade with the Specter's the two of them pushing against each other in a test of strength as each combatant tried to overpower one another. Using his free hand, the Specter generated a telekinetic orb of magic and threw it at Tsukune's face, knocking him back. Tsukune tried to get his bearings, only to take a punch to the face and get backhanded by his opponent before being struck again with another telekinetic blast.

"I'm sorry, is the bet offer still open?" Asked the Specter.

Tsukune gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around the hilt of his sword. Tsukune let out a battle cry as he swung his sword on the Specter with blinding speed, cutting him across his face and causing the commander to grimace and groan in pain; however, this didn't deter the commander, but merely make him smile.

"Heh, for a second I thought this was going to be too easy," he said as he threw off his cloak, "that's good, I like a challenge."

Tsukune watched as the Specter generated another sword in his offhand and brandished them both. He shuddered.

_"Oh great,"_ Tsukune thought.

"Time to get serious boy!" Bellowed the Specter.

Tsukune let out a gasp as the Specter glided towards him, breaking his defenses with a dual sword slash and striking him in the face the with pommel of his offhand sword to disorient him again. Tsukune shook off the hit, but the Specter came upon him again, lashing out in blind flurry as he swung both of his swords on him again and again. When Tsukune blocked the Specter's main sword, he jumped back as the offhand sword came at him and jumped at his opponent, driving his shoulder into his ribs and then delivering an uppercut, knocking the Specter back a few inches.

_"This bastard won't think twice about doing that again,"_ Tsukune thought grimly.

As he tightened his fist, Tsukune's eyes started to... shift... frequently changing from between red and brown... his Berserk Mode was starting to call to him.

_"No... No... Keep it together Tsukune..."_ He thought as he started breathing slowly.

"You are unwise, to lower your _defenses!_" A voice called out.

Tsukune looked up and jumped back as the Specter swung on him again, this time with a spectral blade staff. Tsukune groaned and shook his head.

_"You've got to be kidding me,"_ he thought.

The Specter grinned before gliding forward and delivering a series of thrusts and lightning fast spin strikes to force Tsukune on the defense.

"How long do you think you can keep moving boy?" He asked.

Tsukune only responded by dropping to the ground as the Specter swung at his neck. Tsukune rolled to the left as the Specter tried to impale him, then he rolled to the right, then back to the left before he jumped back to his feet.

"Hmm, not bad," said the Specter, "but it won't be enough."

Tsukune swung on the Specter, who deflected his attack with a spinning parry and unleashed deadly torrents of black lightning upon him. Tsukune grimaced and groaned as he slowly dropped to one knee, when the Specter stopped, he struck Tsukune in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"I told you boy... You wouldn't last long against the likes of me," said the Specter.

Tsukune tried to get up; but his right hand was immediately impaled by a spectral knife, causing the poor boy to scream in pain.

"But I will give it to you... for lasting this long against the likes of a Specter Field Commander," he said, "not many of your kind ever do... humans I mean. But it seems... your luck has run out."

Tsukune gritted his teeth his arm began shaking."I'm going to make you eat those words..." Tsukune's eyes shift in to a red hue as he grabbed his impaled right hand tearing it off his arm. "The thing is... I'm not technically Human anymore...so losing a limb isn't a big deal for me..." A molten fire flash immediately hit the wound growing a skeleton hand and regrowing the lost flesh.

The Specter jumped back, completely unprepared for this sudden... surprise, if you could call it that.

"Impossible," he said in disbelief, "this is impossible!"

Tsukune's pupils began to shift in to a reptilian shape his teeth becoming razor sharp. "This is my first time doing this so you'll have to forgive me if I make a mess of you and your friends! **GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Tsukune's blood began to travel all around his body completely covering him, a few seconds later after the blood around him boiled a bubbled a Thirty Five meter Red eyes black dragon appeared it's wings unfolding. It's Murderous devil eyes looking at the Specter dilating.

"Blood of the king," the Specter said as he stepped back in fear.

Not to far from the fight, even the rest of the Shade forces, the Specters, Banshees, Goliaths and even some of the Seraphs, stopped and turned to see what was going on.

_**"You know I have an Idea, I wonder if I can do it in this form!" **_Tsukune's dragon form took a deep breath inhaling.

_**"Strun...Ba...QO!"**_ Tsukune shouted causing a massive lightning storm to form out of the dark sky. _**"Seems to have the same effect! HA!" **_Tsukune laughed as the storm became progressively worse.

The Specter Commander looked around wildly before turning towards his remaining troops. As much as he didn't want to do it, he knew he didn't have much of a choice.

"Fall back!" He ordered, "fall back to higher ground!"

_**"Where do you think your going?!" **_Tsukune growled as he quickly turned around to face his retreating foes. **"WULD!" **Appearing before his foes he unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth. The Specter commander watched in horror as his own forces were engulfed in a sea of golden flames, the sound of their screeches and screams echoed throughout the battlefield as the Hellish race of demons were reduced to smoldering piles of ash.

"Blood of the king," he said as he dropped to his knees in defeat.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasano relaxed in a well lit bath house, he rested the back of his neck against the ledge as he tried to let the water soothe is alms and worries away... He hadn't enjoyed a real bath in a while, and that was years ago where he'd just take a minute for himself to relax. Kasano held out his right palm pointing ahead of him, trying to tap into his Elder Dragon powers, his eyes began to flicker in to a white bluish glow, it was already putting a strain on him as he was not used to calling this form. A white glow appeared from his palms trying to harness the energy, though due to his lack of experience he tossed in the air as it became unstable blowing up in a shockwave.

"I'm going to need a lot more training to even try to do that again.." Kasano said to himself as he got back to relaxing, closing his eyes. Hearing a disruption in the water Kasano opened his eyes to see Luise naked and on him. "Kasano..." Luise said in an almost haunting tone for Kasano, it took several seconds for Kasano to process what was going on, before yelling in panic backup as much as he can against the ledge. "Ah! Luise?! How did you get here!?"

"I followed you in... We can finally have our alone time and become one, like you promised." Luise said to Kasano as she was crawling on him letting her hand wander around on his chest.

"I never promised that!" Kasano yelled as he was panicking from Luise's advancements.

"Shhh... It's alright, Luise is here to make it all better. ; 3 " Luise put her free hand on Kasano's lips, as her hand on his chest began to travel downwards, Kasano froze up when Luise reached her destination and target. "Got'cha." Luise slowly pulled her hand up to the length it was allowed to stretch, though Kasano couldn't take it anymore, he needed advice. Quickly as he got here Kasano got out of the dimension returning back to the staging area of the Dimension.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Review**


	33. Chapter 33: Back to the real time

**TIME DIMENSION- 199 YEARS LATER...**

Tsukune was resting his head on a cold surface of a dining room table, while his friends were sitting at the table with him, including Michael who just sat at the table.

_Food... need food..._

Tsukune was prepping and conditioning his physical form for different types of stress, he looked through the kitchen seeing Kasano frying something on the stove with Luise hanging over him with her tail going side to side.

Kasano was frying up the rice to a nice light brown color adding salt and butter to the mix, flipping the pan causing both the rice, salt, and butter to mix and sizzle. Turning the burner down on low, he moved to the fried potatoes and fish. Kasano's eyes kept moving to each pan on the burner making sure each was cooking to perfection. Kasano moved to the Pan frying chicken adding seasoning to it, before adding the diced vegetables containing carrots, green beans, Broccoli, and mushrooms. The fourth pan on the back left burner had chow mein noodles frying on the iron skillet, Kasano quickly started adding seasoning for flavor and a tad of soy sauce, as he stirred it.

In truth Kasano enjoyed cooking, he was hoping after the war, he'd retire as a Guardian and be a professional chef... if that was even possible... that was all before the Guardian War started when he took up arms against the Guardian Council. That dream was ripped from him when Vengeance filled his heart and mind... it was sickening to say the least. Now that Michael was back he is reminded of the true war, the War of Armageddon... which he is predicting could be any day now... it seemed he'd be dead before there would be any peace..

"Kasano... it smells sooooo delicious..." Luise said hanging over Kasano her arms wrapped around his chest. Kasano manipulated each pans physical form dumping it's contents in to four large bowls. Kasano smiled at his success seeing each of the bowls filled with mouthwatering food.

Kasano put the food on the table, with most of the occupants at the table practically drooling from Kasano's handywork. Michael put down his book raising his right eyebrow, huffing as he went back to reading as he really didn't approve of Kasano's hobby. Alexis set the table quickly as drinks were being handed out by Yukari.

Quickly as the food began to be dispensed to the hungry occupants, many were praising Kasano for his deeds. "Don't you think it's a good idea to say our prayers before we start to eat?"Alexis asked the table. "I'm game..." Nick stated to the table putting down his knife and fork. "Michael would you care to start?" Alexis asked Michael who put down his book. "...Very well..." Michael replied as he crossed his hands together putting them on the table, letting everyone quickly following in suite. "Dear Lord, Our God in Heaven... we are grateful for this meal and Kasano's skill at providing us with such a feast, we ask you to continue to guide and protect us through these dark times... while nurturing the bonds and friendships we have forged through our time together...In your name we pray... Amen..." Michael unfolded his hands as he opened his eyes lowering his hood, most of the people at the table just looked at Michael. "What?" Michael asked seeing the eyes on him.

"your hair's short just like Tsukune's." Omote giggled. "Yeah I thought you always had Long hair..." Kurumu said seeing his short hair. "No I like to keep it short." Michael stated as he ran his left hand across his hair. Kyoko looked at the food, trying to figure out what to try first. "There's so much! Hmm fish with the rice? Or Noodles with Rice... Rice with chicken...Potatoes with rice.." Kyoko was trying to name the possible combinations with Rice.

"Uh.. Kyoko why don't you just grab one of everything...?" Tsukune asked as he was doing exactly what he said he suggested. "I really shouldn't..." Kyoko replied with a nervous expression on her face.

Kokoa tried to grab a large piece of chicken though Moka had her fork on the fried poultry. "I had it on it first Moka.." Kokoa said in a challenging tone.

"Don't be foolish Kokoa, my utensil was clearly on it first." Moka responded with an equally challenging tone. Michael rolled his eyes looking at the chicken. "For God sakes you're bickering like children!" Michael yelled as he held out his right hand aiming at the chicken, Michael's eyes lit up a bright bluish white, duplicating the chicken.

"Whoa..." Both Ruby and Yukari breathed out in astonishment, seeing Michael do that. Michael moved his right hand back. "How did you do that?!" Kyoko shouted at Michael, seeing that was impossible to do that... well the impossible of what she knew now. "I just tapped in some of my Elder Dragon abilities..." Michael explained to Kurumu.

"Elder Dragon?" Mizore asked chilling her rice.

"…. Yes... the species out there...let's use the Dragons as an example.. we're divided by tiers for Guardians and Warlords it's all in the blood line... There are Warlords/Guardians who have just strong Dragon blood in them have limits to their abilities.. However stronger blooded Warlords/Guardians have a stronger touch to their spiritual and energy abilities... Then there is the rare high breed descendants of the Elder Dragons, I am one of them.. I have a seemingly limitless power the potential to keep growing stronger with the blood of the Elder Dragon running through my veins... like you Tsukune..."Michael turned towards Tsukun,.;e, while Tsukune nearly choked on his food. "Wait What?!" He exclaimed hearing that from Michael.

"Ever since my soul was with in your body, your genetic structure was changing to suit our survival, that much you know because I told you... while leaving an adverse effect." Adverse effect rattled Tsukune's mind as Michael chowed down on his noodles, Kurumu placed her right hand on Tsukune's left hand on the table.

"What do you mean Adverse effect?" Tsukune asked Michael, leaving him to stop eating. "Prior to our separation, every time you called upon my powers or summoned me to take control... Our Genetic structure was merging, your blood line was becoming mine.. The amount of Aono blood in you began to deteriorate, quickly as the Elder blood sustained you... When we separated was the last straw, for it to fully embrace you, effectively making you my descendant... in essence my son." Michael stated to Tsukune, causing him to nearly fall over, while the entire table freaked out except for Nick who was quickly chowing down on the food.

"What?! Wait what?!" Tsukune exclaimed while Kasano just snickered with Luise trying to feed him. "Oh Great thanks for the information, anything else you're keeping from me?!" Tsukune shouted placing his palms on top of the table standing up. "Yeah he's your brother" Michael pointed at Kasano with his right index finger, causing Tsukune to fall on top of the table, while everyone excluding Nick and Kasano who flipped out in their own way. Kasano put on a cocky smile, rubbing the back of his neck."Hope you guys are enjoying the food..." Kasano chuckled while Tsukune's head was figuratively spinning having this information thrown at him.

Tsukune had a bright red aura around his form as he gritted his teeth unsheathing his blade. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE WITH YOUR SECRETS!" Tsukune shouted jumping on the table charging at Michael who was calmly sitting down on his chair as Tsukune quickly made his way towards him, Michael leaned back, falling back against the ground rolling back and quickly rising to his feet drawing his Elder Sword. Tsukune quickly collided his blade Michael's.

"There at it again..." Mizore stated eating her cold rice that she froze. Michael was laughing as he saw that Tsukune was doing well. "YES! That's it keep it up!" Michael praised Tsukune as he quickly made a mad dash to meet up Michael's counter attack. Tsukune made several slashes going faster than he's gone before.

Tsukune kicked Michael through a wall breaking the rest of the wall as he stormed through it, Michael quickly returned the favor by throwing Tsukune back through the destroyed wall. Tsukune began manipulating the furniture around him throwing it at Michael. Michael easily deflected each furniture thrown at him, as it was thrown behind him. "I wanted to enjoy my last moments here! But noooo! You had to be your secretive self by releasing information out like that in bits and pieces, telling us half truths!" Tsukune shouted charging Michael again.

_**Several Seconds later...**_

A huge explosion set the mansion to pieces, with mostly everyone on the ground from the shock, with the exception of Nick who was just enjoying his meal indifferent from the destruction. "Awesome Dinner and a show!" Nick exclaimed seeing the utter destruction and fire around him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune and the others reappeared back at Yokai academy in the dead of night, most were glad to be back in the real world. Kyoko took a breath of fresh air as she was finally out of that seemingly endless time dimension.

"Wait but Michael what about our final test?" Omote asked as she was sitting on the real ground of Yokai Academy. Michael stayed silent as he just looked at the group. "It's a surprise... it'll hit you when you least expect it... so don't get cocky." Michael said smiling underneath his hood as he turned towards the Academy.

Michael's words put them on edge as he was known to launch training tests instantly. "Kyoko." Michael called out to Kyoko, whose attention was towards Tsukune worried for him. "Huh?.. Oh sorry yes?" Kyoko turned towards Michael. "I've done all I could for you at the moment, but you've been gone a day, and I'm sure Jon and the others will be wondering where you are... go.. Go help them... just remember all that I taught you and your new equipment.. Don't tell him anything about what you saw... I can't have my plan disrupted..." Michael ordered Kyoko, who remembered that before she came to find Tsukune for an explanation, she was supposed to be with Jon and the others as they prepare to enter Tokyo City under it.

"Oh shit that's right!...But wait what about the rest of you?" Kyoko asked the group. "My... apprentices will be here with in a week... we need to deal with them before going to Earth..." Michael knew from the bottom of his heart that dealing with his apprentices was the last thing he wanted to do.

"...alright... I guess I'll see you with in a week then?" Kyoko asked Michael. "Yes if all things go well... then yes we'll meet up with you at Tokyo." Michael stated as he did not know what to expect on Earth. Kyoko rushed over to Tsukune hugging him tightly, which Tsukune tensed up a bit, before returning the hug. "Please be safe Tsuki..." Kyoko said as she hoped this wasn't the last time that she and Tsukune would see each other.

"You too Kyoko... watch yourself." Tsukune said to Kyoko as the two broke the hug. Michael snapped his fingers teleporting her back to Tsukune's house. "You all earned a day's rest... though I mean it keep on your toes.." Michael said as he walked towards the campus.

_A week's time... with in that week Michael will no doubt launch his final test against us... so I have to expect anything can happen, out of anywhere, at anytime... if that Timed Dimension has taught me anything is to always be calculating, predict, counter, and avoid. _

Tsukune took a sigh of relief though as he was back to the real time zone... though a disparaging feeling of time of the real world... in the Timed Dimension at least they could get away from the end... for a while at least.

Kurumu jumped on Tsukune's back cheering and laughing."Yahoo! WE'RE BACK TSUKUNE!" Kurumu's enthusiasm got the better of her as she pressed her breasts against the back of his neck. Mizore trapped Kurumu in a prison of ice, making her instantly fall off Tsukune, so she could approach him grabbing his left arm, snuggling up against it. "Tsukune why don't we go celebrate?" Mizore asked before she was kicked by Kurumu who surprisingly broke from her prison. "Uncalled for Mizore!" Kurumu shouted seeing Mizore was kicked up a tree. "Says you... you were clinging on to poor Tsukune as he had something on his mind..." Mizore stated jumping to the bottom hitting the ground perfectly.

"Clinging!? I'll show you clinging!" Mizore took flight charging Mizore, who immediately summoned her ice armor.

"Hmph... fighting like spoiled little girls..." Moka stated standing by Tsukune who seemed distracted at the moment. "Spoiled or not, I'm going in there!" Kokoa shouted going in to the fight hoping to get a piece of the action.

"Um... Kokoa, I don't think that's such a good idea," said Tsukune, "if you get caught in the middle of their fight that's going to make the problem bigger, not smaller."

"Well maybe you didn't get the memo bub, but sometimes to clean up a small mess, you have to create a much bigger mess," Kokoa said as she kept going in.

"Kokoa that doesn't make any-"

But Tsukune stopped talking as soon as Kokoa jumped into the fray. He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he should've seen this coming. Actually, he _did_ see this coming, he just didn't want it to happen.

"That's your sister alright," he said as he turned to Moka.

Moka didn't say anything, instead she was just staring off, with her arms folded across her chest. Tsukune raised an eyebrow.

"Moka?" He asked.

No reply.

"Moka?" He repeated.

"Hmm?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tsukune, "you looked like something was eating at you."

Moka paused, then she nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, "don't worry about me Tsukune."

Tsukune opened his mouth to speak when he whirled around fast to the sound of Mizore, Kurumu and Kokoa hashing it out in their three-way fight.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit pulling on my pigtails, you bitch!" Screamed Kokoa.

"No! This is what you get for jumping right in the middle of our fight!" Snapped Kururmu.

Suddenly, Mizore came up behind the succubus and smashed a big block of ice on her head, causing Kurumu to go to the ground along with Kokoa, who was still in her hand. Tsukune shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better," he muttered.

"Oh I wouldn't say that," said Moka, "I think this will wind up being pretty interesting."

Kurumu jumped to her feet and put her ring on, her armor forming itself around her body almost instantaneously. A metallic _**shnack**_ was heard as her claws opened up, getting ready to tear at Mizore like a lioness to a gazelle.

"Hey you big-boobed ditz!" Barked Kokoa.

Kurumu turned and took a hammer to the face, sending her flying into a tree with full force. Mizore gasped, seeing that the young vampire had her armor on and her little bat friend was in her hand, Mizore readied herself, her ice sword at the ready as Kokoa came at her with her "Kou Hammer". Both girls swung on each other, their weapons colliding with full force, Mizore's ice sword cracked and shattered, from Kokoa's hammer, giving her an opening to swing at her ribs this time.

"Take this!" Exclaimed Kokoa.

Mizore steeled herself and raised her arms up, blocking the first strike and only stumbling slightly before conjuring another ice sword in her hands to engage the vampire in front of her. Mizore jumped at Kokoa, who; but was intercepted by Kurumu, who knocked her sword back and kicked her back a few feet before jumping at her, claws aimed at her neck. Kokoa grabbed Kurumu by the leg, swung and slammed her into the ground with a powerful slam before Mizore charged in and sent Kokoa flying with a shoulder tackle to her back.

"That looked like it hurt," said Moka.

Kokoa jumped back to her feet and turned towards Mizore, who was coming at her with her sword, ready to swing on her. As Kokoa gripped her hammer, she saw Kurumu coming up the rear. A devious smile stretched across Kokoa's face as she blocked, struck Mizore in the stomach and struck her again in the face, sending her flying towards Kurumu, knocking both girls to the ground with a dull thud.

"Two hits for one swing," said Kokoa.

Mizore threw Kurumu off and unleashed a blast of ice at Kokoa, he jumped out of the way and gave her hammer a quick twirl, transforming it into a two-handed greatsword. Mizore and Kurumu both gasped and jumped out of the way as Kokoa jumped and brought her weapon down with a powerful slam.

"That's new," said Tsukune.

"I know," said Moka, "she usually transforms the bat into a club or a hammer."

Kokoa swung at Mizore, who generated a wall of ice to block the attack, only to have it become shattered. Mizore, who was too slow to dodge the oncoming weapon, took the hit from Kokoa's sword; her armor shattered and she was sent flying to the ground with a hard thud.

"Ugh... damn bat," Mizore groaned before passing out.

"Hey Kokoa!" Screamed Kurumu.

Kokoa turned and jumped back as the succubus lashed out at her, only grazing her armor slightly with her long metallic claws. Kokoa growled at the succubus, her grip on her sword tightening. Unlike Mizore, Kurumu had wings, which meant that she would have a much easier time evading her attacks. Just then, as if on cue, Kurumu spread her wings and took to the air.

"Hahaha! Let's see how long you can keep swinging your weapon on me, Miss Vampire," she mocked.

Kokoa growled.

"When I get up there I'm gonna-" but Kokoa was cut off after an ice block came flying and hit her square in the back, sending her to the ground with a dull thud.

"I thought I took you out," Kokoa growled as she jumped to her feet.

"You think that one hit from that big-ass knife of yours is going to put me down?" Mizore asked as her armor had regenerated.

Kokoa grabbed her greatsword and gripped it tightly. Kurumu, who was still flying up in the air, made her way over to the ice woman and landed right beside her.

"She's tough, any ideas?" She asked.

Mizore pondered.

"Hmm... I have an idea, but it's going to be pretty risky," she said, "follow my lead."

Kurumu nodded as Mizore charged at Kokoa, generating a sheet of ice and sliding her way towards her opponent. Kokoa swung at Mizore, causing her to duck and slide right behind her, with the vampire distracted, Kurumu spread her wings and flew towards her. Kurumu's claws extended from her fingers and she swung, just as Kokoa was about to turn around, slashing her across her right shoulder.

"Argh!" She yelped.

Mizore generated a sheet of ice and slid past Kokoa, shooting a beam down at her feet to freeze them in place and giving her the opportunity to come in and punch her square in the jaw. Kurumu, who had turned around, flew in and slammed into Kokoa with a shoulder tackle, bringing her to her knees. As Kokoa rose to her feet, Mizore charged and slammed into her with a shoulder tackle, sending the young vampire forward.

"Why you-"

But Kokoa was cut off as Kurumu came flying in and kicked her square in the chest before jumping back and landing right beside Mizore.

_"They're using synchronized attacks in order to take her down,"_ thought Moka, _"smart."_

Kokoa, who was knocked back a few steps from Kurumu's attack, was still standing after the hits. Mizore and Kurumu were dumbfounded.

"Still?" Asked Kurumu.

"Vampires..." Mizore said as she shook her head.

Tsukune sighed as he made his way over to the three, who were still going at it, like no tomorrow. "Girls don't you think we've had enough fighting for one day?" Tsukune asked causing them to stop for a moment to look at their lover.

"But Tsukune, she started it!" The girls sputtered in unison as they pointed at one another.

"Look we've been trapped in that Hellish Timed Dimension for two hundred years... we've been through thick and thin, work, fought, bled, and laughed together... don't you think fighting each other is pointless?" Tsukune asked the girls as he didn't want to see them fighting each other.

"Well, technically I just wanted to get in on the action, and not feel left out," Kokoa said as she gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well you have an excuse for that... but I mean it... we got a week left of possible peace before we're thrown in to the fire once again... and plus Michael's plotting for our final test, so tiring each other out over rivalries... that has to stop... there are no more second chances here we're not in the Time Dimension... we die here we don't come back.." Tsukune reminded them knowing if an injury claimed them... that would be it.

The girls looked at each other, then they looked down in shame. They knew he was right.

"Sorry Tsukune," said Mizore.

"Yeah... sorry," said Kurumu.

"I'm not!" Spat Kokoa, "I would've been able to keep going if it wasn't for you."

Tsukune just grabbed Kokoa by the arm pulling her in for a hug causing her to stop for a moment, becoming all flustered. "I promise they'll be a bigger fight to come.." Tsukune promised Kokoa.

The vampire looked down and buried her face in his chest.

"Okay," she said shyly, "I'm... I'm sorry."

Kokoa gingerly hugged Tskune back.

Kurumu quickly rushed to Tsukune hugging his right side of his body. "Tsukune you know how to resolve conflicts!" Kurumu praised kissing his right cheek. Mizore sighed with a small smile as she approached his left. "Now let's head back to your room..." Mizore said with intentions in her voice causing most of the girls eyes to break open.

_Oh no..._

"NOOOO!" Kurumu and Kokoa screamed as they pounced on the ice woman.

_"Here we go again,"_ thought Moka.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Outside the Aono Residence...**

Kyoko teleported on a branch, quickly regaining footing on the tree she jumped down with ease, landing on the ground with perfection. Moving her right index and middle finger against the right side of her head where it was nearly touching the ear, Kyoko concentrated on the link.

_"Jon?" _Kyoko used telepathy to communicate through the device to contact Jon.

_**"Kyoko, hey we've were wondering where you've been, contacted you twice yesterday, no reply." **_Jon was relieved to know the Necromancers or Technomancers didn't get a hold of her.

_"Yeah sorry about that, I was beat yesterday, exhausted from doing some research on the maps from the sewers going under Tokyo city... where are you guys?" _Kyoko asked securing her sidearms one her hips, while securing her knife.

_**"The Ihop diner" **_Jon said as he put down his cup of coffee.

_"Okay so I'll meet you there, we'll make our move on the Sewers on your go." _Kyoko strapped her beretta 50 cal. On her back, the equimpent started to go in to cloaking mode.

_**"Wow, Kyoko your voice has confidence in it, Hell of a change from the nervous girl we met." **_Jon sounded surprised as hearing some steam behind Kyoko's voice.

_"I just want these creeps off of Earth..." _Kyoko said as she began to move quickly from building to building, thanks to her training and the physical blocks Michael removed.

_**"You and me both... But still it's nice to hear that... we'll be needing it..." **_Jon said as something was on his mind.

Kyoko jumped to the next roof of a corner store building making a mad dash to the next one. "_Jon what's going on?_" Kyoko sounded worry hearing Jon's tone in his voice.

_**"…. The Unholy alliance between the Necromancers and Technomancers, have stepped up their game in hunting down the 8**__**th**__** Wielder... Intel suggests that they're either desperate or on to a lead..." **_Jon said as what he was telling Kyoko did not sound good at all.

_"What do you mean by desperate?" _Kyoko asked as she was nearing the dinner.

_**"….The Necromancers and the ringleader of the operation Miotis... They're kidnapping children now... they're processing them for elimination to find the 8**__**th**__** Wielder quickening their search..." **_Jon informed Kyoko of what was happening in just one day.

_"Processing them for elimination?! What the Hell is that supposed to mean?!"_ Kyoko demanded as whatever they were doing to the children being kidnapped... sounded unspeakable.

_**"That's all I know, and that is what's driving mad... they could be killing them, as they have no use for Children...Or something worse... Necromancers could have other uses for the non wielders..." **_Jon was truly horrified about finding out that information.

_"Oh my God..." _Kyoko said as she didn't even want to think about it now... she's fought them in the Timed Dimension through past battles... she knows what they're capable of now, especially if they're desperate if it turns out to be true. _"sit tight I'm nearing the Diner..." _Kyoko ended the call jumping off the building and on to the pavement, making her way in to the diner. Kyoko opened the Diner doors, she was adorned in black cargo pants, Kevlar armor over her black tank top, under her black leather jacket, she had matching color combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Kyoko saw Jon and the other gathered around at a corner seat by a window.

"I'm here.." Kyoko announced to the group, Jon turned towards Kyoko's voice, his eyes widened seeing her in that attire, the others shared the same look. What came to mind for Jon, was that she was indeed busy..."So mind telling me where that Intel came from?" Kyoko asked sitting down by Jon, looking at the map that was previously marked with new marks on it. "Yeah... a Necromancer that was spared... she told us about the kidnapping of Children... and it was all being done quietly.. Services are going down all over in the city, she also told us about the four black circles on the map... she said they were obelisks of some kind, and they were nearing it's final stage of construction... " Jon informed Kyoko pointing to the pepper shakers on the black circles.

"Obelisks?" Kyoko asked not knowing what those were.

"Towers of some sort... though whatever it's purpose we have to destroy them... before they use them for whatever their plan is for them." Jon said as he was worried what the Necromancers and Technomancers had planned.

"Is there any chance that the 8th wielder is already in custody of the Necromancers?" Kyoko asked Jon, worried about the children. "If the 8th wielder is, we'll be finding out soon enough as like I said they're ramping up their operations by processing them for elimination..." Jon replied to her downing his coffee.

"These unwelcome guests need to die..." Kyoko referred to the Necromancers and Technomancers. "Agreed... though we need to get in the city first, then we have to find the Crest of Light immediately..." Jon said as that was a important objective get the Crest out of their possession.

"Jon say that we do... what about the Children in their custody? You think they'll let us get away with that without consequences... they'll kill them.." Kyoko told Jon of the possiblitly of a Necromancer retaliation.

"…... we're out of time... Kyoko we'll get them out, but if they have the 8th Wielder... they won't have use for them...God only knows what's happening to them..." Jon got up from his seat followed by the others.

"So... now or never?" Kyoko asked Jon as he folded up the map. "Yeah... now or never... this is it our last chance to get in, that unholy Alliance stepped up their search because of our attempts to get into the city... That's why they attacked us out in the open on the subway... they got desperate... now we pushed them to the point where they're worried we'll get in and confront them... even with their elites they know taking us on will hamper their progress... this is their last push to find the Wielder and if they're lucky they'll find him or her by tomorrow morning..." Jon said to the group. "We all knew the score coming here... we knew what we were chasing... though they caught us off guard by their little alliance with the Technomancers..." The others who previously had mixed expressions were immediately coming to tune with the same expression... assurance... determination. "If they beat us here, and get the 8th Wielder it's over, they'll hand the 8th Wielder to our enemy, and whatever this Alliance is planning it ends here and now... now let's go stop their schemes." Jon's hands were forming fists as he was ready to deal with this. Putting his right hand on the table, with the other putting it on to form a pile, Jon looked at Kyoko as she smiled putting it on last. "Ready..."Jon said as they all looked at one another. "Break!" They all lifted up their hands from their commitment in this task. Within seconds they were out the door heading towards their location, to travel under the city, to gain entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Technomancers were working round the clock shutting down services and pretending to be them to avoid suspicion as they continue to operate in Tokyo City. The Technomancer hackers had important tasks, surveillance, disruption, despatchers, informers, firewall security and making sure any Civil services are directed away from the Obelisks and or areas of Interest.

"Ha, dumb asses don't know we're fucking with their broadband communication on the police scanners.. " Hey Technomancer laughed as he saw more first responders being directed to another part of the city.

"Yeah, yeah... Cut the chatter and get back to the monitors, no Human Law enforcement is to reach Sector Zero, Nine, or Eleven, those areas are supposed to be dark until tomorrow where we can begin the massive processing of sorting out the non wielders.. " The Superior Techno Hacker said as he was sifting through files.

"Speaking of Processing, what's being done to the sobs?" The Inferior Techno Hacker asked the Superior one.

"Don't know, don't care, that's the Necromancer's problem." The Superior kicked his feet up on the consoles desk watching the hundreds of monitors. "All that matters to me is when I'm getting my: bonus, hazard, and finders pay." The Superior Techno Hacker stated just thinking about the payday he was going to receive when this was all good and done.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael and Kasano were sharing a drink as the sat at the mess hall, Kasano took a sip from his mug tasting it. "...White grape wine...600 A.D.?" Kasano asked his father as Michael smiled taking a drink from his. "Close... it's actually 690 A.D." He replied chuckling, about him being on the right number. "What so funny, I'm not a expert at Wine drinking..." Kasano pouted as he downed his mug.

"True you have to have experience at it, I've been to a few parties during the Rise of the Golden Empire." Michael remarked reminiscing about the old days. "….A shame mom couldn't be here..." Kasano mentioned his mother Ganet Hiratushi, pouring more wine in his mug.

Michael just stared at his glass looking at the contents. "…. Your mother... was a good woman... I should've never left her, had I known that she was Pregnant." Michael deeply regretted leaving Ganet, he wish he never made the journey to Necroria.

Kasano sat in silence with Michael for a few moments before downing his drink, then filling up his mug again."Well you're the only family I got now..." In truth, Kasano was glad Michael was his father, he was always the person he aspired to be. "….well... not exactly.." Kasano brought the mug to his lips preparing to drink. "Except Tsukune..." Kasano replied drinking his wine.

Michael hesitated for a second seeing Kasano downing his drink."You have a half sister..." Hearing that Kasano spit out his drink to the side. "What?! Since when?! How long did you know this?!" Kasano demanded seeing Michael was keeping that a secret from him. "When I saved your ass from Necoria, and left that evening... I found an old Love interest... I met up with her after your mother's death... a couple years...her name is Riley... I didn't get to meet her, though she knows of me." Michael told his son.

"Which house?" Kasano wanted to know of what nobility was she from. "Lealthin" Michael said downing the last of his drink.

"Lealthin... that's far west... She's a house under the rule of the Golden Empire..." Kasano stated seeing she was deep in the territory. "That's not all.. She's a Guardian as well..." Michael added on putting his glass down.

"…... Oh..." Kasano said seeing as his sister was fighting under not only the Golden Imperial banner but the Guardian Council's forces as well.

"Does she know of me?" Kasano asked Michael with him shaking his head. "No... for all she knows she's my one true and only heir... but you're the only one that I legitimized in to the Alritizon Family line." Michael reminded his son as he poured them some more wine. "Does she know you're alive?" Kasano asked Michael stopping him from drinking.

"No, I made sure Alice didn't tell Riley that I was alive, she would've abandoned her job and quickly went searching for me... I can't have her running around with people asking questions." Michael said fearing the repercussions. "I see... Dad?" Kasano asked putting his hand on Michael's glass. "Is that all?" Kasano asked fearing he'd have a stroke from any more surprises. "...that's it..." Michael said dazzling Kasano's head, causing a look of irritation to form on his face.

Luise quickly jumped on Kasano's lap giggling as she kissed him passionately. "Hello my hubby, wubby!" Luise said as her cat tail appeared. Kasano moved his hands around Luise's form holding her closer. "And there is my future father in law!" Luise exclaimed with Michael nearly choking on his drink. "Michael since my father is indisposed of... would you care to walk me down the ais-" "No." Michael flat out rejected Luise causing a look of disappointment and shock on her face.

"WAAAHAHH! Kasano! You're dad doesn't approve of our love!" Luise cried in to Kasano's chest, Kasano to lightly rub her back. "There, there, it's alright... he didn't mean it like that..." "No I did, don't approve.. Completely... though I won't stop what'll make you happy... especially if it involves her..." Michael made it clear that he wasn't... approving of the relationship, mixing her blood line to the Alritzon family, that has carefully bred for generations.

"WAAAHHAHAHAH! Kasano he's a big old meanie!" Luise cried and pouted, tightening her grip around Kasano. Michael got up from his seat walking away, with a smile on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER GUYS! **

**Ramrod587 thanks for the review! Check your PM.**

**-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**


	34. Chapter 34: We Return

A Circular light appeared from above, barely illuminating the sewer's tunnel. Kyoko jumped into the manhole first landing on the maintenance path, while a very fast stream of sewage was right by it. The smell was starting to get to Kyoko, she quickly pulled up her balaclava covering her lower face. Brody jumped in, while catching the wielders.

"Oh man... the smell... I think I'm going to gag..." Tai said coughing out nearly hurling. "I know bear with it, we'll have to quickly navigate through this place." Brody said as he caught Matt, who was already pinching his nose. "Geez!" Matt exclaimed trying not to breathe through his nose.

"No, No! Link I don't want to go down there, it's dark, dirty, and creepy!" Mimi cried as Link slowly lowered her down. "It's alright we'll be out of that place before you know it." Link tried to comfort his wielder as he dropped her in Brody's arms. Moments later, Jon was the last one to enter, he closed the Manhole, letting the darkness claim their vision. Max held up his right hand conjuring a bright blue light in his palm.

"Let there be light..." Max joked as he began to walk forward with the group staying close. "….." Link looked around on the ground his face frowning as he saw something he didn't like. "…. Jon... why are there no rats down here?" Link asked his brother seeing as the rats must've scattered from something they were headed towards.

Link stopped followed by the group seeing he was acting as their tracker."…. I don't think we're alone down here..." Link stated to the group.

"Great so they thought of coming down here too..." Jon pinched his bridge of his nose as he let out a sigh. "Alright everyone ready yourself, we might be entering close quarters combat..." Jon looked at the Wielders. Within seconds the activated their Crests causing armor to summon around their forms, and the weapons it provided. "Stay away from the current, anything is possible." Link said as he took out his bow placing an arrow in the notch of his bow.

"Should we pick up the pace?" Tai asked as he took a step towards the wall. "No, we move carefully and quietly, if these sewers are infested with the Necromancers... then we think before we step, Necromancers are the masters of the dark." Link crouched down pulling the arrow against the notch, seeing Link pull his arrow back most of the wielders felt their heart skipping a beat, they would be in combat sooner than they expected. Jon hesitated to draw his Elder Sword, since his sword gave off a very bright white glow. Link released his arrow hitting something, a grunt could be seen falling forward with an arrow stuck in his head.

"A single Grunt?" Jon asked seeing that they usually don't travel alone, and it wasn't a variant. Kyoko saw a shadow move above them moving from claw appendages to feet on the ceiling of the sewers. Kyoko immediately grabbed her cloaked Mk23 Socom holstered on her hip, the weapon's cloak immediately disappeared as it was in use, Kyoko took aim at the creature as it hanged from it's feet preparing to swipe it's claws at Link. Several shots could be heard discharging from Kyoko's Socom lighting up the area around her. The Creature made a startling screech falling down dead, half of its body on the walkway while its lower half is in the stream.

Jon was shocked seeing Kyoko bringing her own arsenal and catching that creature before Link had the time to react. He drew his sword moving it towards the creature illuminating the area around it... the thing was hideous."What... is that?" Kyoko asked Jon, as everyone looked at the dead creature. "Headsprouters..." Max said kicking it's body into the stream. "They like to kill their targets hanging from above... we need to hurry and get out of here, before we run in to something worse that the Necromancers can throw at us... I fought them once before during the Ancient Heart War, and I rather not relive that memory again..." Jon added in as he moved forward holding his sword up like a lantern Illuminating the dark.

Several dozen footsteps could be heard from within the darkness, followed by hostile growling noises from different type of creatures. "Damn it... we don't have time for this..." Jon cursed as his grip around his sword tightened hearing the creatures approach. "SIX O CLOCK!" Brody shouted seeing two black cloaked Necromancer Assassins move in fast. Link fired off an arrow hitting one in the shoulder throwing him off target as his blade struck the wall instead of Max, Brody quickly used his left foot striking the Assassin up against the wall breaking his spine killing him, Kyoko took aim firing off more bullets, at the Assassin. The Necromancer Assassin took only two bullets in his upper body, though persisted reaching Kyoko drawing his daggers striking Kyoko's gun throwing it towards the wall, Kyoko grabbed both of the Assassin's hands holding it in place as she forced him up against the wall bashing his hands to let go of the daggers. The Assassin shoved Kyoko back while kicking from the wall to forward strike Kyoko, spiraling towards her. Kyoko's eyes held no fear as she calmly side stepped grabbing the Necromancers hands that was intended to thrust his weapons in to her, with her left hand, she unsheathed her black steel Kabar knife.

One stab in to the Assassin's chest, then another strike the blade hitting the heart, turning him around, Kyoko snapped his neck throwing him in the stream. Jon quickly turned to face Kyoko, he was... shocked and surprised."Kyoko...? How, when did you learn to do that?" Kyoko frowned under her balaclava, she knew she couldn't reveal who she learned to do that from.

"…. Tell you what when we finish up, I'll tell you everything.. I can't tell you right now, it's not a good time..." Kyoko tried to explain it the best she could.

It was the best answer he was going to get from her right now, and at the moment, he didn't care where she got that skill, they'll need it."Hey look it's no problem, I understand completely... good take down by the way." Jon complimented on Kyoko's moves.

Kyoko blushed as she heard that from him. "Thanks..." She said trying to suppress her squeal. Moving quickly through the sewers tunnels, the group had to cut down Necromancer Thrawls alike. A Necromancer Master fired a green serpent flame spiraling towards the group. Max immediately conjured a ward, though the raw power broke the shield throwing him back in to Brody. T.K. bit his lower lip looking at Jon. "Jon, I have an idea! I need you to kneel down though." T.K. said, leaving Jon to kneel down to face him. "Alright go for it.." Jon said as he trusted his Wielder completely. T.K. moved his right palm on Jon's forehead, igniting the two in a golden aura. The Necromancer was about to conjure another arcane attack, though with in a flash his skeletal head was severed from his body. Everybody quickly saw the Master Necromancer disintegrate. Jon turned towards the dead Necromancer's position, out of the shadows he saw a man adorned in chainmail with a the Golden Imperial turncoat over the chain and plate mail, with a helmet and crown. Jon, Brody, Link, and Max's eyes immediately widened as the figure stepped into the light. "Father?" Jon choked out, while Max, Brody, and Link shared the same look of shock, their father... back in the flesh.

"Sons...you have grown.." Crad said to his sons seeing as he died when they were in their early twenties.

"Father... our Empire..." Jon started to talk about the current state of the Empire. "Yes... I know of the Dragon Council's action of abandoning the Empire in it's time of need... all those years of blood and death...it doesn't matter my son you kept the Empire and it's ideal alive, be proud of that achievement after all it would-"

"I killed Michael!" Jon shouted revealing his one mistake, the man who served the Empire with undying loyalty... "Did you?" Crad asked his son, as if he already knew what was going on.

Crad put his hands on his shoulders giving him a reassuring squeeze. "Son...you did what you thought was right... but don't think for a moment he's dead, Michael always had a backup plan for everything..." Crad said chuckling seeing Michael nearly had an answer for everything.

"If he was alive he would've shown himself by now." Jon said as he looked at the ground. "We'll find out soon enough, now won't we..." Crad began to disappear as T.K. lost focus of maintaining the connection.

"Take care my sons... I'll always watch after you..." Crad said to his sons, with the look of regret filling their faces. "Well... it was good to see dad again..." Brody said with a sigh seeing as that would probably never happen again.

"…. Come on, we're wasting time." Jon moved forward into the darkness of the tunnels as they tried to navigate through the complex sewer system.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune was at his desk listening to Ms. Nekonome give out her lecture, Kurumu who was sitting at her desk by Tsukune's left, while Omote was sitting on Tsukune's right.

"Psst... guys should we really be attending a lecture... I mean, if this is our last week before we head back to the Human world..." Kurumu whispered to Tsukune and Omote. "If this is the last week to do anything normal, wouldn't you rather enjoy a classroom before this life is taken from you.. For like ever?" Tsukune asked Kurumu quietly seeing as Kurumu did have a point, but he also made sense as to worried about having a normal routine, living in an era of seemingly endless fighting.

Kurumu bit her lower lip, seeing as having a normal routine taken away wasn't on the agenda."Maybe we should just I don't know do something a little more fun, rather than doing this..." Kurumu said seeing she would rather spend a week relaxing than attending classes. "Couldn't help notice, but we'll be attending a school trip to my village three days from now." Mizore whispered behind Tsukune as she was leaning over her desk to whisper quietly, seeing Ms. Nekonome was busy writing on the chalkboard. "so plenty of time to relax... so enjoy school while you still can..." Mizore stated to Kurumu, as she went back to taking notes.

"Mm okay class, now remember to dress warmly, for the school trip on Thursday, as the weather in the Yuki onna village can be quite cold in the mountains, and since it's located in the Himalayas, be mindful not to expose your monster form to the Humans there... we really don't want an incident... meeoww kay? " Nekonome held her clipboard tightly against her chest. As class ended Tsukune just stared at the chalkboard, almost as he was seeing things. Rubbing his eyes he stood up and walked out the class, his head ringing.

_**I... I'm ready... I'm READY! GOD DAMNIT I'M READY!**_

Tsukune clenched his fists as he was ready to take on the world if need be, he began to breathe heavily as he made his way to his to his room, opening the door leaving it open. Looking under his bed he pulled out his sheathed Blood Elder Sword. Unsheathing his blade he examined the blood blade, as light flames ignited across the blade as it was unsheathed completely, the flames immediately were snuffed from no friction from the effect of the blood blade.

Tsukune was very impatient seeing as he couldn't wait for MIchael's final test, and the confrontation with his apprentices who were coming to kill him and his friends. Tsukune sat on his bed, trying to stay focused, he became use to the continuous combat in the Timed Dimension that living without the fear of imminent death was causing him to become uneasy, anxious, impatient, and shaky.

Kurumu peeked through Tsukune's room seeing Tsukune sitting on his bed, she read his body language which was just screaming with tension.

"Tsukune?" She asked.

Tsukune didn't say anything. Kurumu worried for Tsukune walked into his bedroom.

"Tsukune? Are you okay?" She asked.

This time, Tsukune turned and looked at Kurumu.

"Oh hi Kurumu," he said with a small smile, "yeah, I'm fine... I just... I just have a lot on my mind is all." Tsukune tightened his grip against his bed sheet while his right gripped his sword's hilt even tighter.

Kurumu paused before slowly sitting down beside him.

"Do you... Want to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Tsukune asked Kurumu as he turned to face her, his brown eyes gone as it immediately dyed red. Kurumu shivered, seeing the change in Tsukune's eye color, whatever was going on, it must've been serious.

"Well... Yeah... I mean... You're my destined one after all," she said in a reassuring tone.

"Two hundred years of intense fighting, surviving, dying God knows how many times...I've become so use to combat that... I can't escape it... the death... the blood... I gotten so used to it.. That I don't think I can live without it... Kurumu I think I have a problem.." Tsukune said as he plunged his blade in to the floor board.

Kurumu flinched, hearing the cold, sharp blade penetrate the floor.

"Uh... Why don't you try finding some way to distract yourself?" She asked with a reassuring smile, "you know, try uh... Doing something constructive?"

Kurumu blushed feeling embarrassed, if not stupid, realizing that suggestion sounded a lot better in her head.

"…... I shouldn't be standing around doing nothing... I need to... I need to get ready for Michael's final test, which could be at any time..." Tsukune tried to sit up from his bed but Kurumu grabbed a hold of his right arm pressing her body against him resting her head against his shoulder.

"Tsukune... You need to relax," she said in an almost pleading tone. Tsukune forced a smile as he kissed her on the forehead. "Right..." Tsukune agreed, as he got up headed to his bathroom. "I'm going to take a hot shower..." Tsukune said to Kurumu as he walked towards his bathroom door, but not before shutting his bedroom door. "You're welcome to join me..." Tsukune said in a strained voice as he took of his weighted cloak throwing it to the floor making a thud from the added weights.

Kurumu blushed and smiled, happily taking off her clothes, stripping down to her bra and underwear before taking those off as well. Tsukune let Kurumu walk in first before shutting the bathroom door, he disrobed everything he was wearing. stepping towards the glass shower door he slid open the shower door, turning on the shower to semi hot, stepping into it. "…..." He switched the shower head to heavy mist.

Kurumu, turned curiously, noticing that the setting had changed before getting ready to wash down. Tsukune's body was scared, and well sculpted over years of refining his physical strength. "Sorry for making you worry..." Tsukune apologized to Kurumu as he didn't want her to worry for him to the extent where she's going out and putting herself in harms way.

"It's alright," she said as she started to wash her hair, "I just don't want you to go walking around, looking for something to kill is all."

"Is that what you think of me?" Tsukune asked as he stood under the shower head with Kurumu, putting his hands on her shoulders. Kurumu blushed.

"Uh... Well yes, I mean no! No! God no!" She sputtered, "I was just... Well... N-No." Tsukune frowned hearing that, it was true though, he wanted to fight, he wanted to kill. Kurumu went back to washing her hair, cursing under her breath for the comment. Tsukune wrapped his arms around Kurumu pulling her up against his body, hugging her, standing under the hot water. Kurumu blushed even more, her heart started to beat faster.

"Tsukune..." She said quietly. Tsukune brought her lips up to his. His left hand against her back and right on her ass. Kurumu let out a muffled coo before kissing Tsukune back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tsukune pulled away looking at her, his brown eyes returned as he looked at her purple eyes. "I love you..." Tsukune breathed out to Kurumu.

"I love you too," she said with a smile.

Kurumu rested her head against his chest.

_"Tsukune... My big, strong Tsukune,"_ she thought. Both Her purple aura, and Tsukune's red aura engulfed each other's forms as they locked lips again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael and Kasano were meditating together outside by the fountain, Kasano peeked his eyes open to look at his father. "hey pops?" Kasano called out to Michael breaking his concentration. "pops?" Michael asked Kasano which made Kasano immediately regret that. "I- er sorry I mean father?" Kasano corrected himself, bringing his attention back to looking at Michael. "Yes?" Michael turned around to face his son. "May I be excused from this session?" Michael's eyes looked at Kasano with a questionable look of doubt.

"You want to go spend time with that girl?" Michael asked seeing he still had concerns for Kasano's relationship with Luise. "Yes..." Kasano sighed in defeat knowing Michael's attitude towards his girlfriend hasn't changed or lighten up. "fine go..." Michael released his son to go be with his love. "Why don't you like Luise?" Kasano asked as he got up from his spot. "…. Fought their kind near the ending of the Humano-Vamperial War.. Where they brought in the other monsters... those cat like humans were on the wrong side... I hold a great mistrust for the species I fought in that war... if you're looking for me to change my perspective, I won't... at least not right now.." Michael told his son, who stood in silence listening to Michael. "now go, go be with your love..." Michael ordered his son as he went back to meditating.

"That wasn't all I wanted to do..." Kasano said in a nervous voice, which brought Michael's eyes on him again. "speak.." He ordered. "C-can I wield your sword?" Kasano asked Michael, promping Michael to look at his sheathed Elder Blade.

"sure?" Michael replied with a pause as he didn't know why he wanted to hold his sword. Michael tossed his blade at Kasano who caught it immediately unsheathing it, he stepped back seeing the blade he wielded... the Elder Blade... one of three. "Are you really going to give this to me?" Kasano asked his father, as his grip on the blade tightened.

"maybe someday, yes I'll pass it on to you son..." Michael gave off a small smile seeing him in awe of the blade. "It feels strange... yet I feel assured holding this blade..." Kasano remarked on the blade, which he wielded, the object he always wanted to hold since he was little. "yes the blade bonds to the user who wields it..." Michael informed Kasano as he took a step towards him. "I'm surprised that you want to wield my sword, you always were interested in Hand to Hand and short blades, this isn't a short blade." Michael stated as he took his sword back sheathing it. "yeah well I always dreamed of having that blade, that thing is a legend."Michael smiled hearing that as he dazzled his hair, causing a look of annoyance to be placed on his face.

"Go have fun with your woman." Michael ordered his son as he gave him a friendly pat on his back. Kasano made it back by the entrance of the academy, while Luise rushed him like a mad woman, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his head. "Kasano... ;3"Luise teased as she smelled his hair petting him on his head. "You done with your boring Meditation yet?" Luise asked as her tail appeared wagging from side to side, as well as her neko ears popping up on her head.

"I asked the 'old man' if I could get excused actually," Kasano said with a smile, "which is even better if I might say."

Luise squealed with joy kissing him."Is he coming around, about you and I?" She asked Kasano, with a sad face seeing Michael's attitude towards her wasn't really supportive of any type of future between the two. Kasano shook his head.

"No... He's still dealing with his... 'Trust issues'," he said, "you know how he is."

"Oh boo!" She pouted seeing that getting him to accept her as his future daughter in law, was going to be hard. "Well I hope he's not like that when we get a basket of joy in our future." Luise said as she kissed him on his right side of his face.

Kasano smiled and laughed, hearing Luise talk about the two of them having children.

"I hope so as well," he said as he stroked her hair, lightly scratching her ears as well. "Remember how nervous you were when I made my advances on you, and you didn't know how to react, with you straight up running away most of the time.. " Luise teased Kasano as she playfully bit his right ear.

"That was a long time ago," he said as he tensed up slightly. "ha... yeah for that weird dimension thing we were trapped in there for two hundred years." Luise pointed out as she shifted on him, going on his back.

Kasano let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah... Spending two hundred years in the Timed Dimension wasn't exactly my forte," he said.

"Your dad said he's been in it longer before... how long do you think he spent in there?" Luise asked as Kasano walked inside the building with Luise on his back.

"Who knows?" Asked Kasano, "could've been four hundred years... six hundred... twelve hundred... I never did ask him."

"Do you think he'll ever accept me, when we get married?" Luise asked Kasano as he sat her down on the stairs.

Kasano paused.

"I don't know... I'd like to think that he will... but, there's no telling with him," he said. "Well I hope he comes around, I want to be on good terms with your family... oh sorry.." Luise slipped up realizing all that he had of a family was his father... with his mother gone... and a Half-Sister he's never met and probably will never get to meet, all he knows about her is her name and her noble family like his family name.

"...No... N-No it's... It's fine," said Kasano. "Hey I know, why don't you go cook for me, you know how much you love cooking!" Luise changed the subject seeing as talking about that subject was a bit sensitive. Kasano smiled.

"Yeah... Yeah that doesn't sound like a bad idea," he said as he got up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mizore picked up her cell phone dialing for her mother, as she had a smile placed on her face. Mizore waited as she could hear the dial tone. "Mizore?" Tsurara said over the phone, as she saw the caller ID.

Mizore felt very happy hearing her mother's voice from being in that Timed Dimension."Hey mom it's great to hear from you.." Mizore said as she laid on her bed.

"I'm glad to hear that Mizore, how've you been since our visit?"Tsurara asked, while at the same time hoping she hear more about her hopefully soon to be son in law. "It's been tough, with all the... extra PT... heh... you know we'll be visiting soon right?" Mizore reminded her mother, as Tsurara, paid for the school trip to be had in the Yuki onna village.

"Yes indeed... we'll also finally get you and Tsukune together.." Tsurara said with a voice of careful intentions and planning. "….Mom?"Mizore said with a bit of nervous tone in her voice.

"what is it dear?" Tsurara was interested in what was bothering Mizore. "Tsukune and I already slept together..." There was a moment of silence between the two as Tsurara, had a smile on her end of the phone line. "Congratulations are in order Mizore, so you're trying to make a child with him?" Tsurara asked her daughter.

"It's why I'm calling... I'm going to try to convince Tsukune while I'm there." Mizore was very nervous about it, as she was not sure how she was going to get Tsukune to consen of giving her a child, when they had a mission coming up... but even if they failed and she missed out the opportunity to have a child... she'd be..hollowed... almost as a husk.

"Don't worry Mizore, I'll support you one hundred percent of the way... I'll have to break this to your father, he'll need to know about this as well..." Mizore's eyes widened hearing her Mother bring her father into the discussion. "Mom please don't, you know how Dad gets... he nearly scared Tsukune to death, I don't want him to try and hurt him while he's there." Mizore was definitely worried about Tsukune's well being while at her village.

"Oh contrary to what you think, your father actually likes Tsukune dear. He'll be completely supportive of my plan I have in mind for your soon to be husband." Tsurara informed her daughter, as she looked at her husband training with his sword against several ice dummies. "Mom are you sure?" Mizore asked her mother seeing as she was unsure about inviting her father in to the plan.

"I give you my word Mizore, when I say this he'll support the decision." Tsurara ensured her daughter that her plan would work.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Omote, Ruby, and Kokoa were sitting at the mess hall quietly eating seeing as despite all that has happened. Truth be told they were all glad to be away form that Hell, though Tsukune was having trouble coping with the fact that he had to go through all that traumatizing experience.

"200 Years in there... and it's just a day out here..." Tsukune chuckled just thinking about it. "I know... it should feel a lot longer..." Omote agreed as she scooted closer to Tsukune.

"We should probably have a group training at the Gym later this evening..." Tsukune suggessted seeing as he needed to be on his toes incase Michael did a surprise test.

Hearing the suggestion Moka nodded as she was in full synch with Tsukune's mindset."Indeed, just because we're out of that Dimension, doesn't mean we should stop training." Moka set aside her food to Kyoko who quickly finished hers, before moving on to her sister's leftovers.

Mizore leaned on his right shoulder, cuddling up to him."Tsukune why don't you take a break, you've been pushing yourself to near breaking point... on several occasions.." Mizore remind Tsukune of the make it or break it moment he had while training.

Tsukune kissed Mizore on her forehead, causing her to smile with a blush.. "Thanks, but I'm fine... really." Tsukune told her smiling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko vaulted over a brute as it swung its blade at her missing her. Out of her utility belt was a metallic piano wire she wrapped it around the brute with a quick yank cut the Brute's head off. The Brute's corpse fell forward without it's head. The Piano wire retracted back inside the utility belt, as she took out her kabar knife and MK23 Socom firing the last of her bullets. Kyoko ejected the empty magazine, while placing a new one in with in a second, she moved her knife to an incoming grunt's head killing it.

"Good Kill!" Jon praised as he sliced a Headsprouter in half, throwing it in the stream.

"Jon Your left!" Matt Yelled as he conjured several Ice projectiles firing them at several Necromancer Thrawls.

"Izzy how far?!" Max shouted throwing a torrent of lightning down the tunnel shocking several dozen thrawls. "Make a left!" He shouted crossing the platform, followed by the others following Izzy as he was looking at his schematics on his laptop.

Kyoko holstered her Socom while pulling a foldable G-11 out of her pack. The tunnel once again lit up from the rifle firing off creating muzzle flash. Several Grunts dropped dead tripping a brute in to the stream.

"Where the Hell did you get that?!" Jon yelled as he kicked a Serith against the wall with Brody body slamming into it.

"Remember when I said I'd tell you later?!" Kyoko shouted back, quickly reloading. "This should be it!" Izzy yelled seeing a safety latch. "This will lead us up through the maintenance shaft and in to Tokyo!" Izzy shouted while he stepped back from Brody, ripping the safety latch off the wall revealing the stairs. "Okay up we go! Move!" Link shouted as he fired three more arrows at the Thrawls. "They're going to follow us!" Tai shouted as his curved blade ignited against a black tinted grunt killing it.

"We'll have to seal the exit!" Kyoko shouted as she put away her G-11. "Seal the exit?! What does that mean? I mean this is our escape route if we have to double back!" Joe shouted as Matt pushed him towards the exit.

"No time!" Jon yelled as cut down several Brutes. Max conjured a flame circle to keep the Thrawls back as they backed up in to the exit. Kyoko pulled out two black M67 hand grenades tossing it towards the opened hatch. The explosives detonated collapsing the foundation around the hatch, sealing it off.

While a chain reaction of a gas valve also went off by the sealed exit throwing everyone back. Tiny specs of concrete and dust was thrown everywhere. Coughing and groaning could be heard as they all struggled to get up. Kyoko's vision was a blur as she got up on her knees, while a high pitch ringing died down."Holy...shit..." Brody groaned as he pried a steel bar out of his chest, while he sealed the wound with his energy reserve.

"Alright who's not dead?" Jon said followed by a disapproving groan from everyone. "Did we make it?" Joe asked snapping his fingers near his ears to help stop the ringing. Tai and Matt immediately pushed open the Maintenance doors going up the stairs.

"Shit... Matt! Tai! Wait up!" Jon said as Brody quickly followed his brother as they went outside to investigate. Within moments everyone reached the surface, they took a deep breath of fresh air and saw the massive city lights.

"We're in..." Sora (Takenouchi) said as she looked at the towering buildings. "Yeah that was the easy part, let's stick to the shadows the Technomancers hold the surveillance in the city, they'll be on us with in minutes." Max stated as he moved near a flat surface on a low generator. They all converged leaving Kyoko to place the map down on the flat surface. "Okay so we're near a Construction zone... and that's near Tokyo Tower... and Tokyo Tower happens to be right smacked middle of all the Obelisks..." Link said pointing at the black circles on the map.

"Okay so what's the plan find out where they're holding the kids?" Kyoko asked as she reloaded her socom. "Easier said than done... with Technomancer Surveillance over the city, our options of searching for them... are extremely limited.. " Izzy pointed out as he pulled open a 3D image of Tokyo city at an angle.

Kyoko had a disapproving expression as she was not liking that even that they got in, there was no clear plan where they can't interfere in."So what can we do?" Kyoko asked seeing as they couldn't stand around doing nothing.

"We need to find out where they're controlling the Surveillance, we put a stop to it and we'll temporary make the Technomancers Blind and Deaf, it'll give us some breathing room so they don't rat us out to our Necromancer friends." Jon suggested grunting as he put his right arm back in to place, relocating his shoulder.

"Though the question is... where is their FOB...?" Brody asked as he was checking the corners seeing if they were being watched.

"FOB? Is that some sort of product or something?" Mimi asked as she thought real hard on that subject. "Forward Operating Base, sweetie..." Link said as he was keeping a watchful eye out hoping no Technomancer tech was spying on them.

"It has to be a place with a lot of satellites and radio output... somewhere they can manipulate mass communication, without anyone really knowing." Jon was trying to think at what facility would they be operating at.

Kyoko looked at the map closely trying to find such a facility "What about here?" Kyoko pointed at a building complex about a half a mile away.

Jon stood right by Kyoko looking at the building on the map."Fuji T.V.?" Jon said as he observed it. "That building does have a lot of electronic equipment with the ability to give off high frequencies..." Kyoko stated as she was trying to find the best route on the map.

Matt stood still for a moment silent, Jon took notice to his Wielders shift in his attitude. "Matt?" Jon asked putting his right hand on left shoulder. "Dad works at that station as a reporter..." Matt informed Jon, which left Jon to remove his hand. "Ah... him..." Jon wasn't too fond of Matt's and T.K's father, he had his reasons.

"Then it's our best bet we stop them there, we blind and cut their mass communication through Tokyo's network." Max said as Kyoko folded up the map placing it in her pack. "right... we need to get moving, these empty streets are a bit... unnerving..." Jon pointed out seeing as there were only parked cars and no traffic to be seen.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**7:30 PM...**_

In the academy's gym Tsukune and Kasano were practicing there hand to hand combat, Kasano threw Tsukune over his shoulders, leaving Tsukune to get up quickly and tackling him on to the ground punching his back stunning him for a mid second. Kasano rolled on his back quickly kicking Tsukune back against the bleachers. Tsukune grunted in pain as he nearly broke the bench from the force he was thrown against it, standing up straight he charged right back at Kasano giving him a fast upper cut punch throwing him up to hit the ceiling. Kasano manipulated his gravity lowering himself down, as he popped his neck side to side.

"had enough?" Tsukune said with a huffed laugh as he got back into fighting stance. "You crazy? I'm just warming up!" Kasano shouted as he flew right in to Tsukune punching him down to the ground. Tsukune tripped Kasano as he kicked his feet out from under him, which Kasano immediately reacted back flipping once. "So you knew Michael longer, can you predict when he'll give out that final test?" Tsukune asked as he charged at Kasano again.

Kasano laughed hearing that as he did a sidekick on Tsukune's abdomen. "You kidding? I usually have to guess what he's going to do next!" Kasano exclaimed delivering a hard strike with his left fist against the back of Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune smiled hearing that as he elbowed Kasano in the chest, throwing him a few feet back."Ha! I thought he was just like that with me!" Tsukune laughed seeing there were some similarities between the two.

"He's like that with everyone! Always has a plan in motion, when to make the next step, who to fuck with to teach them a valuable lesson. He has a way of worming in to people's minds and really ticking them off! I knew he was doing that to help me, started to become less and less it of a lesson." Kasano told Tsukune as they conjoined hands struggling over strength bashing their heads together.

Tsukune and Kasano growled as the two struggled over for dominance"So I guess it's going to be the usual wait and see? Am I right?!" Tsukune asked Kasano as neither of the two could push each other back.

Kasano laughed as he tried to push as well."Do we have a choice?!" Kasano asked Tsukune, while the two broke from the engagement to enter hand to hand combat again, with Kasano throwing a right cross at Tsukune, causing him to block the attack and deliver a right cross of his one, striking Kasano in the face to knock him back a step or two.

"You'd think that we would," Tsukune said as he brought his leg up, and brought it towards Kasano's left side. Kasano caught Tsukune's foot, giving it a quick twist to get him to falter slightly before pushing him back and dropping him to the ground with a sweep of his leg. Tsukune jumped back to his feet and brought his leg up as he tried to kick Kasano right in the face.

Kasano jumped back and sprang forward, throwing a left hook at Tsukune and forcing him to sidestep out of the way before hooking his arm around his neck and slamming him into the ground. Kasano jumped to his feet again, ducking down as Tsukune went for a spinning kick, seeing an opening, Kasano rose and kicked Tsukune right in his back, sending him to the floor.

"Careful when executing those spinning kicks Tsukune," Kasano said with a smile, "they tend to leave you open for a counter-attack."

Tsukune smiled.

"Counter this!" He yelled.

"Huh-"

Kasano jumped out of the way, seeing a crimson ball of spectral energy fly right at him.

"Ha-ha! You miss-"

But Kasano was cut off as Tsukune came flying towards him and punching him right in the face, almost creating a massive shockwave from the force delivered by the hit. Seeing that Kasano was disoriented, Tsukune elbowed him right in the chest, nose, and struck him in the face with the back of his fist, sending him to the floor.

"I didn't count on that blast hitting you," Tsukune said with a smile.

Kasano rose to his feet, cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"Heh... Not bad Tsukune..." he said as he turned and looked at him, "but I can do _BETTER!_"

Tsukune let out a gasp as Kasano fired a spectral blast of his own, hitting him right in the face. Tsukune let out a pained groan and stumbled back, giving Kasano a chance to jump forward and start pummeling him, delivering a series of lightning fast jabs , striking Tsukune numerous times in the chest and striking him a few times in the face. With opponent disoriented, Kasano sent Tsukune sliding back by driving both of his fists into his chest.

"Ugh... Okay, that wasn't bad..." Tsukune said as he managed to recoup from Kasano's assault.

"Oh I'm not done yet, buddy," said Kasano, as he jumped towards him, leaving Tsukune to jump out of the way as Kasano fired another spectral blast at him, retaliating with a torrent of lightning to electrocute him, if not subdue him momentarily so he could spring at him with another close-quarter assault. But Kasano wasn't going to be subdued easily, as he was only slowly dropping down to one knee.

"Rrgh! That's... Not... Going to stop me!" He growled.

Kasano balled his right hand into a fist, pulling back and slamming it into the floor, creating a powerful tremor to interrupt Tsukune's balance.

"W-W-Whoa, hey!" Tsukune called out.

Kasano smiled, seeing that he gave himself an opening and lashed out with a spectral burst of energy, sending Tsukune back a few feet. Kasano fired another burst, followed by a third, sending Kasano flying into the benches again. Tsukune jumped to his feet and dusted himself off.

_"Alright, I can't afford to keep pussy-footin' around,"_ he thought as he cracked his knuckles, _"it's time to really turn things up."_

Kasano saw the look on Tsukune's face, the way his eyes shifted from brown to red. He smiled.

_"Looks like the warm up's over,"_ he thought.

Tsukune and Kasano's auras started flaring up, the two of them staring each other down as the atmosphere in the gym started to shift. Smiles of determination etched across their faces as these two combatants were preparing to pull out all of the stops.

"You ready to do this?" Asked Tsukune.

"I can take anything that you can dish out," said Kasano.

"Heh... Hope you can back that talk up," said Tsukune.

"Bring it on," said Kasano.

The boys each got in their battle stances, their auras giving off small bolts of electrical energy as they got more and more intense... more flared up like a bonfire. Thirty seconds passed. Twenty seconds. Ten seconds...

"GO!" The boys barked in unison.

Tsukune and Kasano flew at each other, as their fists connected, a powerful shockwave erupted, causing the windows in the gymnasium to shatter into a million pieces. The fight had begun...

Tsukune took to the air, as a barrage of spectral blasts came flying at him from his opponent, he flew close to the wall, ducking and dodging each of the projectiles before dropping and sliding across the floor and firing a spectral burst of energy at Kasano, sending him flying at the benches and shattering them. Kasano marched out of the shattered benches, flicking bits and pieces of them off of him before conjuring a volley of lighting spears and hurling them at Tsukune, forcing him to take to the air again.

Tsukune looked down and saw his opponent come flying at him with incredible speed, the pair collided their fists together with incredible force, sending another powerful shockwave through the gym as the two engaged in close-quarter combat again.

"Ha! Now this is getting interesting," said Tsukune.

Kasano threw a punch, which Tsukune blocked, however he was unprepared as Kasano brought his knee up and drove it into his stomach before delivering and uppercut. Seeing that he was disoriented, Kasano took Tsukune by his leg and threw him into one of the basketball hoops, taking it down as Tsukune slammed into it upon impact, taking it down as well.

"Oh It's getting interesting al-Uh oh," said Kasano.

Kasano conjured a spectral sword and sliced the basketball hoop as it came flying at him. As he started to regain his composure, Tsukune came flying in and the two started trading deadly blows again as they hashed it out in the air.

"Hey Tsukune," Kasano said as he caught his opponent's fist, "what do you say we make this more... interesting?"

Kasano pushed Tsukune back, but he immediately flew forward, throwing a punch at Kasano and forcing him to duck, giving him a chance to deliver piledriver to his back and sending him crashing down. Tsukune slowly rose and looked up at Kasano.

"Whoever wins, the loser owes the winner a soda," Kasano said with an amused laugh.

Tsukune paused hearing that, as he was teasing him.

"Soda? Really?" Tsukune said in annoyance.

"What? You looked like you were going to gag when you first had Dragon wine." Kasano reminded Tsukune about his first time drinking the Dragon Wine.

"I can handle it!" Tsukune declared as he got back in his battle stance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Wolf Legion Territory- King's 1**__**st**__** Forward Armada [High Admiral Eric Mandev]**_

_**/[Do not reply to this message... these orders are from Wolf Legion High Command.]\**_

_**/[Intel has returned and relayed all observation of the borders and have recently discovered approximately two weeks ago, the Republic has withdrawn several of their patrol fleets from Wolf Legion Space, effectively both sanctions and blockades from our territory, in light of this action, High Command has ordered full mobilization of the King's 1**__**st**__** Forward Armada to fill in the void left by the Republic's now absent presence, Intel further suggests the Guardian War is escalating to a point where the Wolf Legion may soon be apart of... The King has not yet decided of who we will economically and militarily support. We are estimating that the decision will be made with a weeks time.**_

_**Within eight days time, you will link up with the 28**__**th**__** Civil Levi fleet, and 14**__**th**__** Reserve Armada at Sector Seven-Seven-Xephos and prepare for immediate intervention...]\**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**10:30 PM...**

Alexis was reading her material from the archives Mikogami provided, on Arcane abilities, Yukari sat besides her trying to make out the language, there were several languages that she couldn't even recognize, and one of them were symbols of some origin.

Yukari jumped on Alexis's back trying to look over her at the material."What'cha reading there Alexis?" Yukari asked as she conjured a sphere of light out of her fingertips. "The Dark Arts..." Alexis said flipping the page to the section.

Hearing Dark Arts she tilted her head to the right. "What makes it so Dark?" Yukari asked Alexis curious about what type of Arcane ability she was trying to read about.

Alexis put Yukari on her lap as she sat back down in her chair."Because Guardians don't usually use them... I however do... I've been taught to use anything at your disposal, because one day I could use this knowledge to my advantage, just because it's referred to as the 'Dark Arts' doesn't mean it's evil, it's just used for another purpose..." Alexis explained the best way she could.

"Ooooh... so what is it that you're trying to study up on?" Yukari asked seeing a figure in a style like the Egyptians paint on their walls. "In theory, this ability is supposed to use the Electric Arcane as a conduit stealing your enemies energy reserves, restoring yours... and this one is Manipulating your foes gravity in a different way... Michael knows this one, the ability to constrict their neck crushing it if need be... hmm... this takes a lot of practice... the ability to manipulate the mind, bending will... odd..." Alexis moved her fingers on the paper, with Yukari leaning over the desk to see what was wrong. "What's wrong?" Yukari asked. "The knowledge of Bending will was... scorched off." Alexis said as she conjured a small flame in her finger putting it to the book, the flame evaded the book... it was protected from such destructive elements.

"I'll have to ask Mikogami about this..." Alexis said as she turned the page, her eyes widened... she saw Earth... and the sphere surrounding it.

_**(.̣͑̓tiͤ ̪̒g̢̟n̹͂͘í͙̦ka̢̲ȇr̮B̥͘ ̙d͎̊́na ̈ġ̮n̑ͅì̪͂n̖ͨḯ̝a̗ͫt̳̘̓niḁ̂M ͑̓͋,͚͏͘h̢̩̹t͆͟raE̐ͤ͜ ̸͞f͚͑͐o͍̠ ̱̐͐l̇͑iͫeV̬̕͜ ̮̖͌eh̕T̞ͯ)**_

"Oh shit..." Alexis said as she continued to read the Necromancer language. Alexis pulled open her notebook and started to translate the Necromancer Language.

_**T...h...e... V...e...i...l ...O...f...E...a...r...t...h. M..a..i..n..t..a..i..n..i..n..g.. a.n.d. Breaking... it.**_

"How... how do they know about maintaining it?!" Alexis shouted as she turned to the next page... it was burned away as well.

_**"Rah Ruth nii! " (God Damn it!) **_Alexis shouted throwing the book against the wall in front of the desk. Yukari was worried for Alexis seeing her put her back on to the floor, before storming to the book picking it up."Mikogami..." Alexis hissed as she stormed out of her room making her way towards, one of the former leaders of Necoria.

Alexis kicked his door open, seeing Mikogami standing in front of a black orb on a pedestal. "Alexis, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Mikogami said giving his twisted smile. Alexis pushed him against the desk grabbing him by the collar with her left hand, while forming a fist with her right. "You son of a bitch! Why do you have knowledge retaining information on the Veil?!" Alexis demanded Mikogami. "That parchment of wonders you mean?" Mikogami somehow had the book in his hands.

"Yes! I not only find the information of Veil, which should be impossible! But the information retaining it was seared off the parchment which was supposed to protect it from damage... Why is it archived in a Necromancer Scripture?!" Alexis demanded Mikogami as his expression remained the same. "That knowledge is very old... older than the Great Snake War..." Mikogami informed Alexis, who loosened her grip."How far does this knowledge go back?" She asked calming down, while releasing her grip. "Hmm..hmmm...you see long ago before Necromancers dabbled in the forbidden arts, and science... we were... retainers of knowledge.. Mystic beings who discovered what no race has ever discovered... the reason we have the knowledge of the Veil... well the Elder Dragons archived it in our great library... now as the inhabitants from the Dimension of Necoria... began to experimenting too far... we began to not only store knowledge... but to create... we began playing God... but you have to go even further of what the Founding member were..." Mikogami smiled his dim lit white eyes, keeping contact with her red eyes.

"I removed the knowledge of that Veil, so the information wouldn't fall in the hands of the Founder, when I began my departure of Necoria... or so I thought..." Mikogami pointed at the orb with a dark storm inside it. "Founder must've... had preexisting information on scripture... so now he's willing to use it against Earth..."

"….." Alexis turned around to face the orb. "Why would the Seven Elder Dragons... entrust the ones who thrive off... of... of Chaos!? They were supposed to be wise!" Alexis exclaimed as she threw the book back on his desk. "Perhaps... or maybe they were desperate..."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Alexis asked glaring at him, her fists clenching.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Seven Great Elder Dragons... suddenly died of mysterious circumstances?" Mikogami asked Alexis, she remembered reading about the skeletal sites of Two of the Seven Elder Dragons.

"...I.." She was speechless as she never thought about how they died.

"Oh yes... they were killed... hunted... because they knew something... something that was coming... and they couldn't stop it...Something... we couldn't stop..." Mikogami still held his expression and normal tone. "That was before Founder's Coup attempt... when he overthrew the three.. Betrayal... " The words echoed with in Alexis as she felt a shiver up her spine. "Know this... Sentinel... Guardian... or Michael's Dark Guardian in disguise... There is no escaping it... no stopping it... it's too late... with in a weeks time you will try your best to prevent the end from approaching... but Victory does not await for you at Tokyo... nor the Second Earth... nothing can prevent it from arriving..." Mikogami sat down at his desk.

Alexis shivered hearing him, she began questioning herself."...You're wrong..." She said in a defiant tone, gritting her teeth.

Mikogami laughed hearing her say that, he hunched over his desk smacking the table as he continued to laugh."Oh..ho..ho! Am I? Perhaps I am wrong... or perhaps I see the future... but it matters not, none can escape Destiny... the clock is ticking Alexis... the clock is ticking..." Alexis stormed out of the room trying to ignore him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasano was resting on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, Luise stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped around a towel. She saw Kasano slowly drifting to sleep, though before he could Luise dropped her towel, her tail appearing along with her cat ears. She climbed up on to the bed sitting on Kasano's lower body, stirring him awake from being moved around.

Luise leaned down placing her forehead against his. "Busy?" Luise asked as she moved her left hand running her hand in his hair. "Well I was about to fall asleep..." Kasano teased as she playfully slapped his chest. "And now...?" Luise asked kissing his neck, playfully biting him. Kasano sighed as he sat up on the bed. "I believe I have to tend to you..." Kasano rolled his eyes as he grabbed her face locking lips with her. "Mmhmm..." Luise hummed in agreement.

Kasano discarded his jacket and shirt, tossing it off the bed. Luise drooled in hunger as she saw Kasano's fit form. "Take me you beast!" Luise cried out extending her arms wrapping it around Kasano's shoulders. Kasano removed his buckle, unzipping his pants pulling it down. Kasano began to suckle Luise's left nipple, earning him a gasp. Kasano's pupil's dialated in to a reptilian shape, Kasano positioned his body, penetrating Luise's folds, her eyes widened as her face became flushed.

Kasano moved his right hand around her left leg raising it as he slowly started to rock his body, starting a steady rythmn.

Luise bit her lower lip as she felt her walls clench on Kasano her eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head. "Ah...Kasano... you... oh...c-can be a little rougher... if you want..." Luise breathed out to Kasano. Kasano silently growled as he turned her around putting her on her hands and knees, he began to slam in to her body, her tongue practically hanging out of her mouth as she was lost in the bliss.

She made a orgasmic shriek as her walls tightened once more, her legs shaking and her arms wobbly. "OW!" She shrieked, as Kasano pulled her tail, snapping out of her trance. "What was that for?!" She yelled at Kasano ramming her ass against him, which brought him to laugh. "Your tail was tickling me." He stated his reason why he pulled her tail. "That d-doesn't maean you have to go and pull it!" She complained while Kasano released her tail, which reacted by reeling back, she yelped as he spanked her ass. "Oh yes! That's much better you wild beast!" Luise egged Kasano to keep going further.

"You powerful Dragon!" Kasano laughed as he spanked her again. "You mighty warrior!" Kasano broke out of his primal trance as he was about to fall back and laugh as she was lost in this.

Kasano just concentrated on Luise rather than her hilarious daze she's in, praising him. He grabbed her hips as he began moving faster in to her, her breasts swaying back and forth, Luise grabbed the bed sheets, while she curled her toes feeling her climax give way. Luise's arms could no longer support her as she lost her strength, collapsing on her face, Kasano squeezed her ass cheeks together as began thrusting away faster, Luise continued to moan her face completely red, with her breathing heavily. Kasano closed his eyes as he felt himself emptying in to Luise, his body became less tense as he relaxed his shoulders, he patted Luise on the bottom, before falling on his ass laying down against the bed feeling the cool air against his skin. Luise crawled over to him laying right besides him wrapping her arms around him.

"Ahh...I...I wish this could last forever..." Luise said to Kasano as she kissed him on his right side of his face. "Yeah... forever..." Kasano breathed out as he drifted to sleep.

…..

…...

Kasano's eyes slowly opened seeing a new ceiling, sitting up from the bed he yawned stretching his arms, making smacking noises with his mouth seeing his mouth was dry from sleeping without any water. Kasano did not recognize this room at all... He looked to step down from the bed, but instead of touching the ground instantly he fell down from the bed. "What the?" Kasano was at a loss of words, he looked down seeing he was small...a child. The door to the room opened up revealing his mother Ganet, smiling as she approached him, picking him up, holding him underneath his arms.

Ganet kissed Kasano on both sides of his cheeks setting him down on to the ground."Good morning sweetie..." Ganet greeted her son, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kasano shivered a bit... he didn't have any childhood memories with his mother, he was younger than this when she died on the field of battle."Uh... Morning..." Kasano said as he didn't know what was going on.

Ganet smiled as she turned around to head out the door, with Kasano quickly following her. Kasano immediately recognized the living room and the kitchen... and.. "Good morning Kasano..." Michael spotted Kasano as he set down his hot beverage.

Kasano had no idea why he was dreaming this... this never happened.. Though it seemed so real."Morning Dad..." Kasano replied to his father. Ganet slipped her son a note, while she joined Michael at the table sitting on the ground with him, with her green tea.

Kasano looked at the note. _"Have at it...- love Mom." _Kasano looked at the pans, smiling as he got up on a stepping stool putting two oven mitts on. He opened up the cookbook while preparing to make something hot for breakfast.

Several minutes Kasano brought a pot full of Miso soup, approaching his parents he held the pot over his head. "Food is ready!" Kasano declared with Michael face palming himself while his mother cheered and laughed, as she clapped for her son's success.

"My God..." Michael complained bringing his right hand off his face as he wasn't supportive of Kasano cooking for the household.

Michael's head turned to look at his son, trying to keep calm."Kasano put that pot down! That's suppose to be your mother's job!" Michael yelled at Kasano.

Kasano held the pot to his chest, as he tightened his grip around the metal handles."NEVER! I WILL BE THE ULTIMATE COOK, THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" Kasano yelled back, with Ganet just sitting by drinking her tea not wanting to get herself involved..

Michael's right eye began to twitch as he didn't want Kasano, apart of his proud warrior blood line to be mocked at."If you don't put that down, I swear I will burn all your toys..." Michael threatened his son.

Kasano's eyes widened as his dreams was just hit with a hatchet hearing Michael's threat."What?!" Kasano said in shock.

"That's right cooks don't have toys or fun..." Michael said to Kasano causing him to form a frowning face.

"MOM! Dad's trying to force me to do something that I don't want!" Kasano cried out.

"Oh Michael, calm down... He's just doing something he enjoys, there is no shame in that." Ganet scooted over to Michael's side kissing him. "You.. .don't you start, you tainted my son's mind..." Michael said with a semi angry tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jon and Brody opened up the shelter doors below Fuji T.V. Station. "Hey Jon why did we have to leave our dig-" Jon quickly turned to Tai, holding up his left index finger to his own lips. "Because while the Technomancers are here, they can hack in to those... transponding devices, and use them against us...if we can take out their mass communications... they'll be able to rejoin us..." Jon reminded Tai quietly as he pulled out his sword while Brody took point making his way down the stairs.

"Okay this fallout shelter leads directly into the station, we don't know how many hostiles are in the building, though we're going to make the safe assumption and say several platoons of very well armed and trained Technomancers..." Jon announced to the group who were semi worried of what to expect in the building.

"No one is splitting up, we stay together, so that way we know we'll be with in contact..." Max added in seeing as using any cellular or Radio link communication would be no doubt tapped in to and listened by the Technomancers.

Kyoko started to add the suppressor on her Socom, while turning on a red laser pointer. "no doubt they'll have alarms and hostages..." Kyoko stated as she fixed her other Socom.

"Keep to the shadows... I don't know what kind of equipment they'll have but I'm assuming they'll be on their toes." Link advised as he pulled out his curved dagger, making his way to the stairs quietly opening the door leading to the first floor.

The door led to a corridor of doors, no one seemed to be patrolling this hall, Link held the door opened waiting for the others to quietly sneak in. "Remember... not a sound." Link reminded the others as he stuck to the walls trying to be quiet as he moved, his left hand lightly running across the surface of the wall trying to detect vibrations.

"Izzy, where's the control room?" Max whispered to his Wielder. "Third floor..." Izzy whispered causing Link to wince hearing that, they'd have to tried to two floors."Why the Hell isn't it on the first floor? Or the basement?" Link asked trying to carefully maneuver to the stairs.

"I don't know, I didn't design the building or Renovate it.." Izzy responded quietly, while staying close to the wall avoiding the camera.

"Jon this is serious BS... where the Hell are the patrols?" Brody said seeing that the Camera was definitely retrofitted with Technomancer tech seeing the mounted gun under the camera. Kyoko stopped moving grabbing Link's shoulder. "This is too easy... we're walking into a trap." Kyoko informed the rest while stopping Link from moving towards the stairs.

"….She may have a point." Link told Jon, seeing there should've been one or at least two guards.

"Or... or, maybe they're just Arrogantly narcissistic and so sure of their security...?" Joe chipped in his idea, while they all just turned their heads towards, him. "Yeah lame excuse... " Joe sighed in defeat. "My bets are they're on the second floor with an ambush waiting for us..." Kyoko guessed as the others were trying to think what was in store for them.

Down the hall behind an overturned metal table, a Technomancer with a long rifle deactivated his cloak, his face was fully covered, he was in full black combat armor. Setting his sniper rifle down, he equipping his Tactical fully automatic and high tech rifle. "Well you're close darling, but truth is we've been waiting for you and your mates this whole time." The Technomancer aimed down on his rifle beginning to empty his magazine down the hallway. The group immediately went for cover hiding against the walls that led to several doors. "Come out Mates, no one can escape the eyes of Sky watcher 3." Sky watcher 3 taunted as he put on his skull full helmet.

Kyoko pulled out her G-11 and blindly began to suppress Sky Watcher 3. Sky Watcher 3 ducked behind the table laughing as he reached for his pack. "Suppression Tactic eh?!" Sky Watcher 3 tossed a metallic ball over his cover, it began to levitate while a small barrel popped out off the ball firing off several bolts of red plasma suppressing Kyoko. "Anything you can do! I can do better!" Sky Watcher 3 taunted Kyoko who began to return fire on her position keeping the others suppressed.

"This Yahoo, is going ot run out of ammo eventually!" Brody yelled from cover, dodging a ricochet. "Damn!" Brody shouted as the bullet almost hit him.

Skywatcher opened his intercom. "This is Sky Watcher 3 our guests are pinned down in Corridor Seven, send support!" Sky Watcher 3 yelled over the intercom as he got back to suppressing the others.

"You hear that?! We're going to have company within-" Tai was interrupted as several dozen weapons began to light up the hall. "Now!" He yelled seeing the Technomancer emptying out the arsenal down the hall.

Brody groaned out, as he rolled his eyes. "Fuck this!" He cursed as got out of cover getting hit with several dozen bullets, the ammunition exploding on impact as the switched the setting. Brody's skin began to fry and bone began to show as he went through the sealed door ripping it open using it as cover pushing it. Brody's body began to recover as he slowly advanced against the Technomancer line.

"Max!"Brody yelled as Max threw a blue energy blast at the ceiling in front of him causing that section to block off their fire temporary.

"Second floor now!" Brody ordered as they group quickly made for the stairs. An assortment of gunfire could be heard as they tried to make it to the second floor, Technomancers quickly laying down the heat as the Guardians advanced first.

The Technomancers fell back on the second floor's corridors, the lights quickly went out. "Well... shit.." Jon said seeing they killed the lights.

"Now it's an even fight," said Sky watcher 3, "split up into groups of four. Hunt them down."

The Technomancers nodded and broke off into their groups as instructed, Sky watcher 3 himself, activated his cloaking and began his hunt as well, moving through the shadows as he hounded after his targets.

Jon moved in first, followed by Link who was looking around the area to look for the cloaked special forces.

Kyoko looked down the hall seeing a Technomancer MARRS Drone rolling down the corridor firing off it's machine gun turret.

"Isn't this kind of excessive?!" Matt yelled as he moved to cover. "Communication is everything to them, they lose this connection we temporarily suspend their form of Communication on a wide area." Max yelled as he threw a electrical arcane sphere striking the MARRS with no effect. "They must've modified the hardware to defend against those types of attacks." Max observed seeing the UGV still moving towards them. Kyoko took out her Berreta 50. Cal loading in a single AP bullet in the chamber. Popping out of cover Kyoko took aim and fired at the body of the UGV hitting it's power cell causing the MARRS drone to detonate. "Now!" Sky Watcher 3 ordered, followed by several dozen flash bangs, to detonate across the hall way.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Kyoko shouted swapping weapons for her G-11. Jon froze hearing that from her."No absolutly not, we're not leaving you here!" Jon said throwing a sphere of fire down the corridor. "Get the lights back on and get to the third floor, I'll meet up with you... I promise..." Kyoko said to Jon as he paused for a moment realizing they were all on the clock... he nodded, silently agreeing to the plan. Kyoko took a deep breath, preparing her self. Popping out of cover she began to cause a distraction firing off several dozen bullets down the hallway, shifting to the next cover.

"Hey 3 check out the moves on her!" A Technomancer shouted to Sky Watcher 3, as he concentrated fire on her position.

"Keep her under fire!" Shouted another Technomancer. Kyoko slid to the next cover a downed desk, emptying her ammunition in to three Technomancers, killing two and destroying the third's shield.

_**Two on the left.. Four on the right...**_

Kyoko put on her black tinted balistic goggles, concenctrating on her heartbeat. Reloading her rifle she moved out of cover sprinting closer to the Technomancer line, slamming against the wall by a door that said 45 on it.

"There she goes!" A Technomancer pointed out.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, move up!" Ordered Sky watcher 3, "Sargeant, Corporal, Lt. Colonel, cover fire!"

The two Technomancers nodded and started moving up with several dozen squads, the other three and their squads providing cover fire for their allies. Sky watcher 3, with his long rifle in hand, kept an eye on Kyoko for when she showed the whites of her eyes. Kyoko moved out of cover firing on her right, trying to lessen their advantage. Several dozen more Technomancers moved arriving behind Kyoko's cover, quickly reacting she kicked down the door, disappearing in the dark.

The Technomancer Commandoes got near the entrance of the room, readying their weapons they moved in to the darkness, while Sky Watcher 3 quickly made his way up the stairs. Inside the darkness the commandoes immediatly activated their night vision. The Technomancer Commandoes immediately swept the room searching for Kyoko.

Kyoko on the vents just right below the ceiling dropped down stealthily taking out both Socoms emptying her handguns in to the Commandoes flank, the ambush caused them all to seek cover as four dropped to the ground dead. Kyoko quickly moved in drawing her combat knife vaulting over one of the Commando's cover, taking him down, while throwing her knife at a Technomancer's skull, not losing the momentum she kicked one Commando in to another while engaging in hand to hand with their officer.

The officer drew his pistol on Kyoko, causing her to swat it away as the man fired on her. Kyoko threw a punch at the officer, hitting him right in the nose and causing him to be disoriented, without hesitation she wrapped her arm around his gun arm, driving her elbow into his upper arm before driving it in his jaw, forcing the officer to release his weapon. Kyoko, seeing that the pistol had dropped to the floor, kicked the officer in the chest before kicking his weapon up into the air, catching it, turning and firing five shots in his chest, killing him.

"Gotcha!" Someone shouted.

Kyoko felt a commando wrap his arm around her neck, gripping her tightly as he tried to go for his knife. Thinking fast, Kyoko drove her right foot behind her, kicking her attack in the knee. A sickening crack was heard and the commando released his grip, a pained yelp soon followed, along with an agonized scream as the commando felt Kyoko invert his kneecap.

"Augh! You son of a bitch!" He screamed.

Kyoko only responded by taking the pistol in her hand and struck the man in the side of the head with it, bringing him to the floor before putting two bullets in his head, killing him.

_"That was satisfying,"_ she thought.

Suddenly, Kyoko tensed up and dove for cover, as gunfire was heard in the darkness.

"You can't hide from us, bitch," hissed a voice.

Kyoko groaned. More commandos had arrived. Kyoko looked around the corner from her hiding spot and saw them make their way into the room. She looked back at her handguns then at the officer she killed and checked to see how many rounds she had left in the clip.

_"Three shots,"_ she thought with disappointment, _"damn .45s..."_

Kyoko turned around fast, hearing someone approach her position. Kyoko ducked down fast, keeping the pistol in hand as to deliver, quick, fast hits.

"Come out, come out, wherever you-"

Kyoko jumped out, grabbing the commando and driving her knee into his gut. A pained grunt came out of the man, as he doubled over, Kyoko turned him around and pulled the man behind the corner, wrapping an arm around his neck and clapping a hand over his mouth. He started struggling.

"_**HMMMMM! MMMMMM-MMMMMPHHH! MMMMM!**_" He yelled.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh... shhh... shhh... shhh..." Whispered Kyoko.

The commando started to struggle less and less as the life was being choked out of him, slowly... ever-so slowly, getting less and less frantic before his body went limp in Kyoko's arms. She set the man down on the floor, delivering a strong stomp on his chest to finish the job. As she prepared to step out of her hiding spot, she looked down and saw something... valuable.

_"Ooooo..."_ She thought.

Kyoko picked up the commando's weapon and examined it: It was an M4A1... Or something like it, the hardware on the weapon was heavily modified.

_"Fully loaded too,"_ she thought with a smile, _"nice."_

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

Kyoko turned and fired, shooting a commando dead.

"Gunfire!" Shouted a commando.

"This way!" Shouted another commando.

Kyoko gripped her new weapon in her hand and moved over to another corner, jumping out and spraying the on-coming commandos with suppression fire and forcing them to scatter and duck for cover. Kyoko ducked for cover as well, panting as she tried to calm her nerves. She peeked around the corner, ever so slightly, ducking back as one of the commandos fired on her.

"She's pinned, you two, move up," ordered the lieutenant.

"Yes sir," said one of the commandos.

Kyoko moved back to her original spot, ducking down and grabbing the spare clips that were on the dead commando. Kyoko looked up as she picked up the sound of footsteps, the commandos were coming, she leaned in close, picking up what they were saying.

"Hang back, I'll draw her out," said the first commando.

Kyoko frowned, hearing their plan. The footsteps got closer... closer... yet closer, Kyoko saw the tip of the commandos gun barrel. Without even hesitating, she reached forward, grabbed and pulled the man forward, bringing the M4 up and firing off a quick burst of rounds into the man and dropping him to the ground.

"What the fuck!?" Exclaimed the second commando.

Kyoko rolled out of her hiding place, shooting the man in the knees to drop him to the floor before shooting him in the chest with five rounds.

_"Now for the rest,"_ she thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Republic 49****th**** Patrol Flotilla/Venator 'Justice'/ Orbiting Earth's Veil...**

Captain Marlosivos stood on the observation deck looking at the reports of the war's progress... the escalation and destruction was becoming too fast to keep up with, he sighed placing the data pad back at the Captain's chair.

Marlosivos sat in his chair look out the star filled Galaxy. "Captain Slip space rupture!" The technician reported to Captain Marlosivos, he turned his head to the observation window where a holographic interface began targeting the approaching ship.

Standing up from his chair, he witnessed a Crimson Dominion Black tinted Dreadnought jump in Earth's space. "Crimson Dominion Signature!" The technician reported again.

"Raise shields! Com tech hail them!" Marlosivos ordered his comtech, seeing what was going on seeing that an enemy of their ally was on course near the Veil.

Several Morse code like sounds began tapping in to them, trying to signal them, the communications array targeted the Crimson Dominion Dreadnought. "This is Captain Marlosivos of the Justice, you're in restricted territory, state your intentions." Marlosivos ordered the Commander of the vessel, waiting for a reply.

The Com tech looked at the Captain, shaking his head. "No response sir.." The Com tech informed the Captain. "Hail the 49th Flotilla, shore up our defenses, Turbo Lasers lock on to that ship, if that Dreadnought gets even a few clicks of the Veil open fire... Looks like we'll be joining the Golden Empire in their side of the war as well... " The Captain stated as the Justice weapons began to aim at the Dreadnought.

"Sir I'm detecting several more slipspace ruptures!" The technician reported in, seeing several more Crimson Dominion vessels, jump in.

The Captain was at a loss of words."Are they trying to start a war?! Earth is forbidden to enter!"The Captain shouted as it was locking on to the several vessels. Several Tartan Cruisers shored up on the Justice's flank, aiming it's gun batteries at the Crimson Dominion Vessels.

Two Acclamator gunned their engine forming up with the Justice."What are they doing...?" Marlosivos asked seeing the Vessels not stopping. Before the Crimson Dominion vessels before nearing the Veil of Earth killed their engines stopping immediately.

"Sir Crimson Dominion vessels have... stopped." The technician manning the radar, reported to the Captain. Everybody on the bridge just stared at the Vessels not moving or responding.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No words could describe the conflict going on in the room that Kyoko was in, the way that could only describe it is as such: The sound of gunfire and pained grunts and groans filled the air as the girl ducked for cover, jumped out of the shadows and attacked the Technomancers as they tried to gun her down.

"What happened? Where is she?" Asked one of the commandos.

One of the commandos moved through the room, his night vision was active as he searched for Kyoko in the dark. Suddenly as he turned, a hand reached out and grabbed his M4, pulling him closer as an elbow came out and struck him in the face. The commando let out a pained yelp as he released his weapon, allowing Kyoko to take it and smash it into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious with one swing.

"There she is!" Someone shouted.

Kyoko rolled behind cover and started to fire on the commandos, killing another four more and forcing the rest to duck for cover. Kyoko cursed and ducked down once again, not because of the fact that her targets had managed to find protection from her gunfire; but because of how much trouble they've been giving her.

_"And what's more, is that I'm on the clock,"_ she thought as she reloaded her borrowed an M4 look a like.

"Grenade out!" A Technomancer Grenadier shouted out.

Kyoko cursed again and rolled out from behind cover as the grenade went off, dropping to one knee and firing on another three commandos as they came charging at her. Kyoko rose to her feet and fired on another commando, killing him as he popped out from behind his cover, Kyoko herself, moved down behind some cover and started to proceed to the other targets. Emptying the magazine the gun began to remind Kyoko to reload ammo. Groaning she tossed the weapon with a concussion grenade throwing several Technomancers against the wall.

Vaulting out of her cover, she equipped her two socoms firing it at the downed Technomancers, killing them.

Kyoko concentrated so she can get in contact with John.

_Jon, I'm still tangled down here, what's going on?_

_**Well we're on the third floor but we ran into a problem, this door has some sort of powerful shield, preventing our access.**_

… _I think I have an Idea, I'll be up there soon._

_**Thank—SHIT! That sniper is causing us problems!**_

Kyoko began to rush towards the exit, she stopped seeing an armored Technomancer with a stun sword, discharging off electricity.

With her last bullet she fired it at the Technomancer, though Kyoko's eyes shifted seeing the figure dematelrize and appear on her flank, charging at her. "Damn!" Kyoko shouted rolling as a tracer effect was on the stun sword seeing the Technomancer move very quickly. Kyoko with deadly speed got back on her feet unsheathing her kabar knife, turning to face her attacker.

The attacker Dematerialized and reappeared in front of Kyoko striking her in the chest, shocking her. Kyoko flinched as he muscles spasmed being pushed back, the Technomancer dematerialized and reappeared again behind her, shocking her. The Technomancer picked up the pace striking her and reappearing faster, hitting Kyoko in a three sixty motion.

Kyoko gritted her teeth as she had enough of this type of an attack on her. The last strike the Stun sword wielding Technomancer, made hit Kyoko, though this time Kyoko grabbed the blade keeping it in place as she quickly shoved her Kabar knife in to his head, killing him instantly. Kyoko wiped the blood off her lip, as her body still had electrical currents going through her, causing some slight electrical discharges. Kyoko sighed a breath of relief as she reloaded her weapons as fast as she could, while making her way up to the third floor, where the sound of fighting was getting louder.

Making a turn she saw all her companions either fighting or taking cover. "This is crazy!" Max shouted amidst the Machine gun fire from down the hall as the Technomancers set up a sentry turret. Brody was moving from cover to cover, throwing furniture at the Technomancers, though with in a few seconds he stopped seeing a Sky Watcher Technomancer pull out what looks like a RPG.

"Is that a rocket launcher?!" Joe shouted as a second later the RPG fired it's rocket at the group, Jon manipulated the Rocket's gravity stopping it from hitting him, though the one holding the launcher pressed a detonation button blowing up on Jon, throwing him back tumbling to the end of the hall. Kyoko quickly rushed over grabbing Jon's burnt and charred body out of the line of fire, setting him against the cover, Kyoko's eyes widened seeing nothing but skeleton from his middle of the chest to head. John's energy reserves quickly went in overdrive healing his wounds. Jon winced feeling his body still sizzling from the blast. "Shit..." Jon cursed under breath as he got up and grabbed his sword. "You okay to fight?" Kyoko asked Jon who quickly nodded while moving out of cover throwing a Fire wave down the hallway.

"We need to deal with those guys now!" Jon yelled as he got in to cover seeing the Technomancers keeping up the line of fire while slowly advancing. Kyoko reached for her pack pulling out a Semtex grenade and a few wirings, she molded the C4 explosive around the grenade priming the Semtex explosive. Kyoko rushed out of cover throwing the combined explosive sticking to the ceiling in front of the Technomancers, the Semtex gave off it's last signal before detonating with the C4, causing the Wall and Ceiling around the Technomancers, blocking them from advancing.

Immediately approaching the red shield door, Izzy got on his laptop trying to find a way to hack in to the control panel. "What are you doing?" Kyoko asked Izzy as he was trying to find a run time with the program activating the shield.

"Trying to shut down their shield." Izzy replied to Kyoko trying to concentrate. "No offense, but you aren't going to get anywhere... if you haven't noticed we're fighting the ultimate nerd Hackers here... they'll be expecting for you to do that." Kyoko told Izzy as she kneeled down taking her knife out prying the panel off the control keypad.  
Izzy's eyes widened seeing Kyoko messing around with the wiring."Wait what are you doing?!" He shouted seeing her take her Kabar knife to the red wiring, slicing it.

The shielding flickered as the generator hummed before shutting off. "There... " Kyoko stated as she stood up opening the door she saw hackers working on the control room, there were several hostages as well tied up. Kyoko raised her G-11 at the hackers. "Ahem..." Kyoko cleared her throat, which the Hackers immediately took notice, backing up from their seats, reaching for their handguns, Kyoko just emptied the ammunition all over the room hitting both Hacker Technomancers plus equipment.

The others quickly secured the hostages, there was a couple camera crews, several security officers, and four news reporters. While Matt spotted his father, quickly rushing to his side to untie him, along with his brother, who helped him, John spotted a straggler among the dead. Raising his sword he prepared to execute the Technomancer. "Wait! Wait! I know what you're looking for!" The Technomancer exclaimed raising his hands up in reaction of not wanting to get killed. John froze, hearing him which brought the Technomancer to shakingly stand up."You want to know where the processing center is don't you?" The Technomancer asked John, while John grabbed the Technomancer with one hand lifting him up in the air. "Talk!" John ordered as he was not in a cheery mood at the moment.

"Right... I'll lead you to it, if I have your word that you'll not only let me go, but pardon me...for any transgressions..." The Technomancer requested to Jon, which he grabbed a healing factor shot, stabbing in the Technomancer's chest.

"If you try anything, I swear to God I'll make you wish I killed you on the spot!" Jon barked at the Technomancer dropping him. Jon didn't even pay Matt's father a glimpse as he pushed the Technomancer forward past the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Founder stood in front of a Giant Orb with a dark storm inside of it.

_**"**__**Hoẃ̵̘͍̩ͥ̀͏̷̻̺ ҉̨̗̙ͪ̋ͣͨͤ͘a̼͈͔̤ͣ͒̎̃̕ŕ̡̠͙̔ͣ̈́ͣe͚ ̴̘̪̀ͬͨ̅̿͞͡t̹̑ͨ́̿̚h̯͚̖̪̓e̖ ̰̰ͯ̚O̲͗ḅ̷̊e͕̩̽ͫͬ̔ͮͪͪ͢l̩̙͉͔̈ͩ͞i̬̺͓̟͊̈́ș̶̫ͤ̽̿͋̓ͯ̚k̛̦̟ͪ͆ͪs̸̨̪̲̠̤̔̓ͮ͏̌͋?**__**"**_

The Founder fixed his cloak before replying."They're at the final stages of completion, our engineers are estimating at least one or two more days before we can activate the structures." The founder replied to the Great Darkness.t

_**E͛͢x҉͉͂cͮͮͦe̜̊lle̲͢ň́t F̙oͭun̵͗d̲̫̲e͚r..̺ͪ͠.͐́.̶͔͟ T̓h̉e͚ͥ ͖̤W͊̒aͦ͠r ̷͝is̟͟ pͧr̼ͥo͇̩grͭe̟ṣs̀̽iͨnͭ͌g͑ ͎̚a̢͔͜ṡ͕ ̱̈́̓I ͬ̄h̴̫a̐ͫv̔e̠͟ ̛͔f͔͞o͏r͔̔̓sȅ̪̭e͝n.͇̒.. ̜Iͥ̉͏ ̡̪̈́g͏r̝oẁ̙ ̍s̜̯͙t̄͆ŗ̓o̢̢͂n̴͖ger̺ ͋͑̒f̨̥̫r̫̤ͩo̅͗͢m͓͕̲ ͋t̞̩h̝͙ͩe ̳D̜͞ĕ̥à̸͚th a̞ņd̡̹ ̕Cȟao̘͜͝s.̼.̛̖ͬ.̷̸.̟̭͡ a̞͒̊s s̈́ͣoo͏͙͑n ̘a̶̛ͭs̮͝ ͓̔̾thͨe͕ ͥ̚͢Ob̦e̼ḷͮ̇i͈̭şk̸ͩ̓s̊ ̍ar̊e͂̑͐ ̔c̔҉̼o͎͙͌m̛̟pĺ̅et͔e͚ āͭct̨͌ͬi̩v̴̻a̅͊҉tͨ͜e ̱͍t̺h̙͝͞e̬̭͂m̤͚ i͏mͮ͝m̦̾ed̅̚i͌at̗́͛lÿ̑...̵́ͤI͞͝ a̿ͥm̠̾ ̰prepa̝̎r̗ͤin̷̢g͊ ͑m̟̎̇y͛̐ ͆lͪ̆a͙ͥ͛st̎ ͨ͢p̈̏̂l͔a̢͙͙ǹ̨ ̒t͛̌o ͈br͕͌i̷̗ͫn̢̻ǵ̱̤ ̘̻ǎ͐b̩̤̍ou͖̥ṯ̝̙ ̊th̓̄͡e̩͐ ̞fin͈ͯa͖l ̈́wa̅͜͟r̛͞.̜̒..̢̩**_

"It will be done, I'm eager to hear the next part after the Veil is shattered..." The founder stated seeing shattering the Veil will bring the attention to Earth immediately.

_**I̫͓͕nͪ̑ ̿d͚ͬù͕͑e ̸̪͢tï̺m͗e͕.͖...̢̰͗I ju͏ś̰t̥̫ ̬͋̍n̘͊e͐e͙͗d ̪to͇ͥ̒ ȩ̩n̻̞͝a͠ctͣ̄ͪ ͉͔my̶̿ ͭḻ̖͉a̸͋̇s̋ͤ̔t͇ͥ̀ ͎ͬc̘o̞͘ṉ̗t̘ͯi͌g̒̔e̢n̻̯̎cy ̠ͬ̚pla̞ͪ̎n..ͬ.ͥ͒ ̞ͮt̙̊h͏͍̣e̥̪͛n̢͋̕ I̫ ̵͖̝will̟̃ ̠̹̫s̸̖̒e̊a͠l͑̋̓ t͎ͪh̸̢͘e̴ f̰atͥͧe̅ õ͞f̛̍ͭ ͒̌̈ț̥̽hͪͮi̩ͯs ̩͕̎p̕ä̑t̖h̘e͡t͑iͥc ̀͠U̸̢͒n̗ͯḭͣ͊v͟ëͥr̥s̥̖͋e̯͘̚.͠.̛͚.ͫ̕ ̲̱͋a̚nd̈ ̮͖̩E̞͆ͮart̽̚͢h w̺̘ĩ̩ll̫͢ ̷̩̽b͕e̮͌͟ ̹̠̏mi̍n̘̤e͇.̝.̨̆̈.͍̹.**_

The founder nodded bowing his head in respect to the Great Darkness."Very well then I await with eagerness.."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow... that escalated quickly... Okay Review time, give me your feedback to tell me what you thought of this chapter.

-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-

-Thank you-


	35. Chapter 35: Relaxation and Processed

**Sol System/Earth's Veil/ Crimson Dominion Dreadnought 'Heartfire'/ 34****th**** Dark Legion**

Dominic stood in front of the entire 34th Dark Legion, each of them ready for what was asked. The hanger door opened revealing the planet Earth. "Brothers... Sisters... we know why we're here..." Dominic reminded the remainder of the 34th Dark Legion of what their mission was. He would look upon his comrades with furrowed brow, the shadow of his hood hiding this from his men. Seeing them all together once more for an operation brought him great pride, though he wishes it were under better terms. The sight also pains him as seeing these men and women made him see the phantoms of those they lost, their names and their faces, both living and after death seared into his mind.

A Dark Guardian raised his falchion over his head rallying his men, the steel of the blade caught the light, and made the cutting edge shimmer."Death to the Imposter and conspirators!" The Dark Guardians shouted as the rest cheered raising their weapons over their head, giving off a war cry. The Entire Legion rushed forth and jumped towards the hanger's ray shield. As they jumped through the red visible force field each of them turned into a black smoky cloud shooting through the Veil heading towards Earth, rushing towards the earth, and more specifically, that particular dimension .

With the Entire 34th Dark Legion deployed and in route to their objective, the Crimson Dominion ships pulled out after changing directions to a full one eighty, and in quick snaps of light, they were gone. This change of situation would bring the Republic defense fleet to power down their weapons and shields. Though they remained on high alert and ready for action. The 34th was well on its way...seeing the slip of light, the rift that would lead them into the realm which they desired, each and every one of the one hundred-thirty men and women slipped in and began their final descent. They landed in the dense, dead forest, landing in knelt positions all within a hundred yards of one another...their robes flowing and flickering from the force of their landings. They sensed that the imposter was not here, but he had to be coming back soon, they would lay in wait, and prepare to end his abhorrent mockery of their master.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Feeling the cold chill from the Himalayan winds, Tsukune sat on a hill as he just collected his thoughts, while most of his friends were having fun, Michael would soon join him sitting right by his apprentice on his left. "I know that look..." Michael stated as he looked down at the others.

Tsukune turned his head to his left, then looking back down the hill."Ever get that feeling we're way in over are head?" Tsukune asked a question from his previous thoughts on what's been happening all around him.

Michael chuckled hearing that from him."Tsukune the moment you entered the training, you were in over your head...though we got to make best of the shitty situation we've been dealt with." Michael patted Tsukune on the back.

Tsukune stood up from his spot still looking down the hill."You think we're ready?" He asked Michael who was still sitting down. "Hell no... but it's a good start, you pass my final test... and you'll be ready." Tsukune turned to Michael looking down at him. "Then when is it? We've been struggling for hundreds of years in that timed dimension, when is the final test?" Tsukune demanded Michael to give him a date, though before Michael could answer, he felt a... pull with in the curtain, someone breached it, there were multiple power signatures within the pull, without a doubt Michael knew who they were... his former apprentices they were here early and they'll be waiting for him at Yokai academy. Michael got up remaining silent for a few moments.

Michael turned to his apprentice."The final test will be when we get back..." Michael told Tsukune, whose face changed to a calm one, hearing that he got an answer. "Alright, that sounds great."

"Go enjoy yourself, kick back... relax." Michael told Tsukune as he walked towards the village. Tsukune slid down the hill, landing on his feet perfectly.

_Yeah I guess I can do that..._

Kurumu rolled down the hill making some what of the scene as she lost her balance on the slope."TSUKUNE!" She shrieked as she flew up landing on him. Tsukune fell face forward into the snow, while Kurumu was on his back giggling as she had a red flush on her face.

"Lost your balance did ya?" Tsukune said with a slight muffle in the snow.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my balance while moving through the snow," Kurumu said with a giggle. "Ahhh TSUKUNE HELP!" Yukari shouted as she made a snowball effect hitting Kurumu off of Tsukune falling on to her.

Yukari rubbed her head striking Kurumu on the back."Owwie..." Yukari complained while Kurmu had an irritated look on her face. Omote fell down the slope as well falling on to Tsukune as he pried himself out of the snow.

_Seriously again?_

Tsukune pushed up from the ground with Omote on top of him with ease, only to find his arms and legs sink deeper in to the snow."Hey Omote..."

"S-Sorry Tsukune," said Omote, "are you alright?"

Tsukune lifted his face out of the snow."Yeah I'm alright, though you're surprisingly light..."Tsukune stated as he fell a little deeper into the snow.

Omote blushed.

"Is... Is that a problem Tsukune?" She asked.

Tsukune groaned as pried his head out again."No, it's not.. Don't worry." Kokoa saw Omote on top of Tsukune. "Hey! Get off of my man!" Kokoa kicked Omote off of Tsukune, though hearing the word 'my' and 'man' got the attention of both Kurumu and Omote.

_Here we go... 3...2...1..._

"Your man!?" Yelled Kurumu, "who do you think you are suddenly claiming Tsukune all for yourself!?"

"Yeah, you can't claim Tsukune all to yourself," said Omote.

Kokoa raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You guys like to claim Tsukune for your own too, so isn't that basically the pot calling the kettle black?" She asked.

Kurumu clenched her fists.

"Now I'm going to pretend I didn't hear... What I clearly, just heard," she said as she approached the red-haired vampire.

"Oh would you like me to repeat it?" Asked Kokoa.

Tsukune sighed as he got up from the snow dusting himself off. "Ladies let's not start this again... we're relaxing today can't we be at peace?" Tsukune asked the conflicted members.

"Shut up Tsukune!" The girls snapped in unison before going back to their squabble.

"Say that again Kokoa... I dare you," threatened Kurumu.

_That's it If diplomacy fails, use fear and intimidation... plus it'll give me a chance to try out my new form.._

Tsukune bit his right thumb levitating the blood drop to hit the tip of his nose, the blood quickly engulfed his form within seconds, the blood came to a boil as within moments a very large red eyes black dragon spawned from the blood. The shadow of the dragon covered the squabbling girls causing them to stop and turn around, they stared in awe as the saw the massive creature.

"What," said Omote.

"The," said Kurumu.

"Fuck?" Kokoa said in disbelief.

Tsukune lowered his head down to face the three while Yukari shouted with glee jumping up and climbing on his tail. "_**Calm down yet?**_" Tsukune's voice was very dark and some what animalistic.

The girls nodded, Kokoa and Kurumu especially, fearful of the big, black beast that stood before them. The dragon made somewhat of a small grin, while Yukari got on the back of his neck. _**"Good..." **_Tsukune replied as Yukari petted the smooth scales of Tsukune. "Come on Tsukune fly!" Yukari ordered hitting his neck with her legs.

_Wait a minute... oh no... now they're going to want to..._

Omote suddenly smiled.

"Hey, I want to ride him too," she said. Though as quick as Kurumu and Kokoa stopped fighting the two pushed each other out of the way to jump on Tsukune's back.

"We want a ride too!" Chimed Kokoa.

"Giddy up Tsukune, giddy up!" Kurumu giggled as she jabbed her heels into his sides.

Tsukune groaned as he extended his large wings, slowly getting the feel of his two appendages he flapped them up and down getting used to it before jumping up into the air taking off from the ground. Omote and Yukari squealed happily, Kurumu and Kokoa squealed as well from the excitement, know they were riding on the back of a dragon. And that dragon was none other than Tsukune himself.

_The things I do for a peace of mind..._

Flying higher and higher, Tsukune flew above the tallest mountain and kept going up reaching the stratosphere stopping there as he looked down. _**"I'd hold on if I were you..." **_Tsukune told the girls on his back, confusing them for a moment as they didn't know what the problem was.

"W-Wait, what are you talking about?" Asked Kurumu.

"What's going on Tsukune?" Asked Kokoa.

Tsukune folded his wings causing him to suddenly dive through the clouds. All at once, screams could be heard from all four girls.

"AHHH!" Screamed Kurumu.

"TSUKUNE!" Screamed Omote.

"WHEEEEE!" Chimed Yukari.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Yelled Kokoa.

Tsukune smiled as he began to do a death spin, plummeting to the ground even faster, seeing him getting closer to a mountain.

"TSUKUNE!" Screamed Omote.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Squealed Kurumu.

Tsukune opened his wings gliding his way like a jet over the mountain as he made his way back near the ski resort landing behind a hill side, evading other onlookers. Kokoa and Yukari squealed with joy jumping off of Tsukune, while Omote and Kurumu fell off him, and into the snow. Tsukune collapsed into the snow folding his wings back to his side, resting for a moment.

"THAT WAS THE RADEST RIDE EVER!" Squealed Kokoa.

"I might throw up," groaned Kurumu.

Tsukune's dragon form began to fade away revealing Tsukune, who was back in his human form kneeling in the snow. "And what is going on here?" Moka asked, with Ruby right by her.

"Big sis, you're not going to believe this, we got to ride on Tsukune's back!" Kokoa chimed happily.

"It was so totally cool!" Chimed Yukari.

"I thought we were going to die," groaned Kurumu.

"Can we not do that again?" Omote asked as she struggled to stand.

Moka crossed her arms against her chest, while Ruby slid down to meet the others."You rode on Tsukune's back?" She asked with her left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yeah! Want to try?" Kokoa asked happily.

Moka looked at the others then at Tsukune."And pray tell, how you all rode on Tsukune's back?" She asked as she walked down the slope with ease.

"It was easy, big sister, Tsukune's a big strong man, he can handle carrying all four of us," said Kokoa.

Moka remained silent for a few seconds as a purple aura engulfed her form, her eyes began to twitch as her face began to form a very irritated expression."Kokoa, how many times do I have to tell you not to speak utter nonsense to me?..." Moka asked slowly approaching Kokoa.

"U-Uh what?" Asked Kokoa.

"Uh-oh," said Kurumu.

Moka charged at Kokoa kicking her up a very tall hill. "No Nonsense!" Moka shouted seeing Kokoa get engulfed in snow. "Now anyone else what to explain to me, what she was talking about?"

The girls were quick to shake their heads and throw their hands up.

"Nope," said Kurumu.

"No," said Omote.

"Uh-uh," said Yukari.

Moka looked at Tsukune, waiting for an answer. "Yeah... I turned into a Dragon..." Tsukune confessed to Moka who's face seem to calm down. "Ah that's right you have the Michael's blood in your veins." Moka reminded herself, while Mizore breaking the sound barrier as she grabbed Tsukune at top speed on her Ice board, causing all the attention to look at Mizore as she surfed away with Tsukune.

"What the he-Mizore!?" Screamed Kurumu.

"Mizore!" Omote cried out.

Mizore smiled as she looked back at the others."Slow on the draw!" She yelled as she continued to gain distance from the others.

Kurumu growled.

"Why that sneaky little-"

"Kurumu wait, we won't be able to catch her while she's on her board," interrupted Omote.

"I'm not going to stand here while Tsukune gets swiped from me!" She screamed.

Tsukune was being dragged across the field of snow while, Mizore continued to navigate her way back to her house. "Mizore you're kind of choking me!" Tsukune exclaimed as she was pulling his clothing against his neck tightly. "I know Tsukune, I can hardly breathe myself, but it's alright it'll make sense when we get back to my place..." Mizore told Tsukune, which immediately made him think of her Dad and his haunting form standing over him.

_**Oh no...**_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kasano was carrying two hot mugs of hot cocoa, to Luise, as she had a purple fuzzy coat wrapped around her, with her shaking. Kasano smiled as he sat besides her handing her a mug of cocoa, as he held his looking at the snowy slopes. Kasano took a quick drink, as he stopped seeing Luise drink her cocoa... like a cat, licking the Cocoa. Luise stopped seeing Kasano just stare, she giggled feeling embarrassed before sipping from it.

"Sorry, force of habit... with Cocoa..." Luise said as she wiped her lips from the cocoa. Kasano gently rubbed her cheek leaning in to Luise and locking lips with her. Luise's tail snuck out of her jeans while her cat ears appeared. "Kasano, you're being so affectionate... what's gotten into you?" Luise asked giggling as she drank some more of her Cocoa.

"Just, it's nice being with someone this close..." Kasano replied while he drank his steaming hot Cocoa, not even phasing him. Seeing Kasano down it that quickly her eyes widened. "Doesn't that burn you?" She asked worried for Kasano.

"Please I'm a dragon, that doesn't even phase me..." Kasano boasted while Luise snuggled up to him. "Hey Kasano... ?" Luise looked at Kasano, while he looked at Luise as she closed in for the kiss. "My love... my heart beats for you... even if I'll never get your father's blessing I'm yours forever..." Luise said with a happy expression, and tears traveling down her cheeks.

Kasano smiled as he hugged his girlfriend, he stopped to see his father who had his hood lowered, appear right in front of the bench. "Hey dad..." Kasano said to Michael, while Luise flipped out jumping on Kasano's lap, hearing that. "Kasano... I need to speak with you..." Michael told his son. "Nah Uh! You want to talk to Kasano you talk to him with your future daughter in law!" Luise said pointing an angry finger at Michael. Kasano stood up from the bench, but Michael groaned hearing that. "Fine..." Michael said under breath.

_**"Kul. .. I'll kos nusaan fah vogaan omaar, fey het ahrk don't daal zek wah mindaziir erei Zu'u daal. **_" _**(Son... I'll be gone for a few hours, stay here and don't return back to the academy until I return.) **_Michael said to Kasano in the Dragon tongue as he didn't want Luise to go blab about what he was talking about.

_**"Fos? . .. druv? bo nau? " (What? ... why? What's going on?) **_Kasano replied back in the same language.

Michael looked at the ground, as he knew he didn't want to worry him about the early arrival of his apprentices. Michael just moved over and hugged his son, which caused Kasano's eyes widened as that was unexpected.

_**"Bormah? **_" _**(Father?) **_Kasano asked in confusion and with a hint of worry.

_**"Guur Kul, I'll koraav hi das. ." (Good bye son, I'll see you soon.) **_With in an instant Michael disappeared in a black smoke.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The soft sound of snow crunching beneath boots filled the wide open space of deep snow, trees, encased by the view of beautiful mountains and clear blue skies. The six foot two inch marine walks alongside the five foot two inch owl girl, whom was bundled up in her blackened robe, the wolf to her side walked with a straight back, wearing only a grey T-shirt that fit his form...he hadn't packed much in the way of weather wear, not that he exactly needed it, being a wolf and such, he was naturally inclined to colder temperatures. his hands are inside of his pockets as they go along on their walk, the village a fair distance behind them as they wanted to 'get away' for a little while. Liz breaks the silence with "aren't you cold?" To which he'd respond with a grin and chuckle "Nah..why..are you?..We can head back and get you set by a fire with some t-" She'd smile and shake his head at his concern. " No no... I'm fine right here." His grin would fade and be replaced with a soft smile. She'd pull an arm out of her robe and slug his shoulder, a small blush on her cheeks. "Quit lookin at me like that..." her voice would trail off for a minute "it's embarrassing..." He'd let out a hearty laugh and bump his hip into her side "Oh hush you, you know you love me embarrassing you." She'd puff her cheeks out and watch him walk ahead a little while she slows down. An evil idea brewing inside her mind, she'd bend down and grab a snowball quietly, his right ear would twitch, but he'd continue his walking, a grin on his face...when the ball of snow was airborne, he'd duck to the left, and turn to grin at her, only to be met with a second snowball square in the face. "BOOM! Gotcha!" She lets out a giggle covering her mouth, when her eyes open from her giggle, a similar situation happens with her, a snowball hits her in the face as well " euh!" she lets out as she is struck, she blinks and lets the snow fall from her face...she blinks a few times surprised by the attack and the cold feeling, she looks at him, then inhales a few times, before sneezing, he quickly walks over to her, muttering 'sorry' a few times, brushing a few pieces of snow off her face, feeling a bit bad now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Second Earth/ Golden Imperial Territory/ Lealthin Household**

Alice was sharpening her sword as she was resting at her homestead before the next major assignment, she stopped sharpening her sword as she felt a pull of energy near her. "Alice..." Michael called out to her, who immediately shot up from her chair turning around seeing Michael her old love interest. She didn't even say anything, she just rushed towards him hugging him and kissing him. "You're ok... I thought something bad happened to you after you decided to make a comeback..." Alice said worried for Michael.

"Alice... I need to ask you something...it's important." Michael said to Alice, who was dragging him inside her house. "Whatever it is, it can wait... you need to rest, I seen that look on you, let me help you." Alice said to Michael trying to drag him to lay down. "Alice.. Where's Riley?" Alice froze hearing their daughter's name.

Alice stood still for a moment."She's doing some errands right now... she'll be back in the late afternoon." Alice fixed her purple hair sitting him down on the mattress. "Please Michael stay here for a while... I missed you..." Alice silently cried into his left shoulder.

_**"….. Ol vulon mah, ahrk krein alok. .. lokaal reyziin.**_" _**(As the night falls, and the sun rises... love remains.) **_Michael spoke to Alice, who smiled hugging him. "You always had a way of words with me... " Alice said to Michael, as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Michael lowered his hood as he turned towards Alice laying her down on her mattress. Alice gave off a shivering smile as she wrapped her arms around Michael's shoulders, as he began to make out with her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back at Yokai academy, the 34th Dark Legion arrived by lightning strikes across the sky, Dominic waved his hands in the sky causing black thick storm clouds to form. "We wait here... get in to position, the moment they arrive I will confront the apparition, then I'll order the attack... no one attacks with out my go!" Dominic ordered the 34th Dark Legion as they all nodded readying their weapons. As Rain poured from the thick black clouds the winds picked up and lightning commenced across the academy.

Madeline approached Dominic, as Dominic stood in silence, she put her left hand on his right shoulder. "It's not him, Dominic... it's a phantom insulting his memory.." Madeline tried to persuade her superior. Dominic exhaled in disappointment."Maybe... but I always hope somehow he pulled through... and survived his ambush...but it's a silly dream." Dominic swung his pole arm hitting the pole end on the ground as he stood his ground. "Get in to position..." Dominic ordered Madeline as she nodded fixing her hood jumping up and concealing herself in a tree.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mizore opened her home's door, dragging Tsukune by his cloak, he was covered in snow and dumbfounded of what just happened. "Home sweet home, Tsukune." Mizore said as she knelt down kissing him on the forehead. Tsukune got up from the floor dusting the snow off of him, rubbing the back of his room had a very classical Japanese theme to the house, and bits of western from her father. "Mom! Dad! I'm home and I brought Tsukune!" Mizore called out to her parents out to greet the two. Tsurara smiled as she made a courtesy bow to Tsukune. "Welcome to our home Tsukune, I'm pleased to see you here with Mizore..." Tsurara closed her eyes and smiled as she tilted her head to the right signaling Tsukune to turn around seeing Mizore's father in that Knight Ice Armor, his face concealed behind a Ice helmet. He stood tall and threatening as he bent down looking at Tsukune in the eyes.

Tsukune looked directly at Mizore's father, trying to remain calm. Instead of bowing his head in respect, Tsukune held out his right hand offering a handshake."Uh... Good morning... Mr. Shirayuki ." The father looked at Tsukune's right hand, and extended his strongly if not crushing Tsukune's hand, with the handshake. Tsukune returned the gesture cracking the ice gauntlet, though it self repaired from the damage it took almost instantaneously. "Dear..." Tsurara appeared behind her husband, as he just released Tsukune's hand. "Now that that's over with... Tsukune dear we prepared breakfast and hope you'll partake in it..." She stated while Mizore gently dragged him to the living room, where the table was already set for breakfast.

Tsukune sat down by Mizore on a a very soft white cushion on the floor. Tsukune looked at the meal that was cooked for him... and or chilled seeing the many delicacies. "I prepared this meal just for you Tsukune, as we expected your arrival shortly with Mizore..." Tsurara stated, while Tsukune looked at Mizore, seeing a faint and shy smile. "Uh...Thank you very much... you guys didn't need to go out of your way to prepare something like this for me..." Tsukune said to Tsurara. "Nonsense, this is you we're talking about, Mizore's boyfriend." Tsurara said dishing Tsukune up on a crystal plate.

Tsukune looked at Mizore's father, as his helmet was faced towards him."So... does he not like me, because he hasn't said a word either of the time we met..." Tsukune asked Tsurara. "Oh that's just him, he's the strong silent type, doesn't talk in public." Tsurara explained to Tsukune. "Oh well what's his name?" He asked while Mizore grabbed Tsukune's plate adding shaved ice next to his cooked hash browns.

"Erik... He wasn't originally from this region..." Tsurara stated, telling Tsukune her husband's name, while she carefully poured Tsukune hot cocoa. She handed Tsukune the white mug, which Tsukune accepted it. "Where is he from then?" He asked taking a big drink from the hot cocoa. "Siberia, South East Russia... His town is very well hidden from Human eyes, as it's constantly bombarded with blizzards." Tsurara rubbed Erik's armor gently feeling the coldness of his armor. "He came to this village, as to see other villages that were like his." Tsurara leaned up from her pillow, kissing his helmet. Mizore held Tsukune's left hand with her right. Tsurara smiled seeing her daughter bond with Tsukune through the crystal glass table. "We do hope you enjoy your stay here at our homestead Tsukune..." Tsurara said to Tsukune as he smile and nodded before replying. "I will, thank you for your hospitality." Tsukune thanked Tsurara for the hospitality she provided for him.

Tsurara saw Tsukune dig into his meal, enjoying every bite of it."and now the 'talk'..." Tsurara said to Tsukune, causing him to stop eating as he had no idea what the 'talk' was . "Ummm what?" Tsukune asked placing his ice crystal ware down. "Now Tsukune... Mizore has told us a lot about you... and we know you're bonded with her... " Tsurara stated, causing Tsukune to internally implode.

_Oh no..._

"We both want to know..." Tsurara started out while both Erik and Tsurara stood up from their seats.

_Here it comes!..._

Tsurara got on Tsukune's left side while, Erik on his right side. "How many babies do you plan to have with our daughter Mizore?" Tsurara was completely blunt about it.

_What..._

Tsukune froze for a mid second, while Mizore sighed shaking her head in embarrassment. "Mom..." Mizore said in sheer embarrassment. "Now Mizore this is extremely important, as it is important for a woman as yourself to have as many children as possible." Tsurara stated while Erik had his left hand on Tsukune's right shoulder practically crushing it.

Mizore stood up, looking at her parents."Guys you're making Tsukune uncomfortable..." She stated while Tsukune had a look of pure... shock, still trying to process those words coming from Tsurara's mouth. "Mizore dear, we're only concerned for your future is all..." Tsurara told Mizore, walking over to her and hugging her daughter. Tsukune while still in shock could hear something... no not hear something more like feel it... there was a pull of energy, he didn't know what to make of it, or he did and was too scared to even think about who it or they could be. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind only to hear Mizore and her mother continue to talk while Erik stood right by his wife.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yukari was marching along in the thick snow trying to get on top of a nice slope where she could slide down, Alexis followed, she had a very soothing smile as she enjoyed the cold chill in the wind. "Geez! This snow is thick!" Yukari complained as she had trouble trying to keep one foot ahead of the other. Yukari fell into the mound of snow, leaving Alexis to pick her up from the snow, placing her back on solid enough snow. "Thanks Alexis, this terrain wants to eat me up and turn me into a popsicle!" Yukari shivered from the temperature decreasing.

Alexis smiled as she walked by Yukari nearing the hill."The cold isn't that bad, when I was little I lived up in the frozen alps on the Second Earth, before I moved in to the Imperial Palace on the First Fortress, where my Uncle and Aunt took me in." Alexis remembered all the good times she had at the First Fortress. "I... I never asked about them, you mentioned them a dozen times in that weird Timed Dimension... what are they?" Yukari asked Alexis about her aunt and uncle, though Alexis remained silent for a few moments. "…... My Uncle was a King of a great Empire, a Golden Empire... King Crad Valic... and his loving queen and wife Alexis Valic... I was named after my aunt, held some notable resemblance to my aunt... since my Uncle was the King, I was declared to be a crowned Princess in the realm..."

Yukari's eyes glimmered with excitement. "You're Royal?! You got a Uncle and Aunt who is King and Queen?!" Yukari exclaimed with even more excitement hearing Alexis's history. "Was Yukari, before my Uncle could realize his dream, he fell ill from an old wound.. And died shortly after leaving my Cousin, to inherit the throne... my Aunt was never really the same after Crad's passing she... passed away from the grief fifty years later..." Alexis sat on a boulder thinking way back in the era of the Golden Empire. "Oh... I'm sorry Alexis..." Yukari hugged Alexis's right arm holding it tight against her body. "It's alright... I grieved..." Alexis replied rubbing Yukari's head gently.

"Did your Uncle try to marry you off?" Yukari asked Alexis, seeing as she read about Royals doing that all the time in history lessons. "Huh? Oh yeah, My uncle wanted me to recognize me as a Valic and not a Veelra... and of course that could be made two ways by his decree or by uh marriage... I had a few contenders that my uncle had out for me, though his first choice was his eldest son... my cousin Jon... who is currently King right now.." Hearing that her actual Uncle would marry her off to his own son, caused her to stick out a tongue in disgust. "Ewww Blech!" Yukari vocally showed distaste of that idea. "With your own Cousin?!" She exclaimed.

"Heh... settle down Yukari, on the Second Earth that's not really taboo... Human Dragons aren't like Humans in the essence of breeding... you see through genetics there is a certain leeway it gives to our species... while true a Cousin marrying another Cousin would risk the possibility of a defect, Dragons have actually a gene in us that protects us from defects to a certain limit... so there would be no risks if I married my cousin... now this will only work for so long as you don't keep doing it in the family line, then you're just risking it... Now Elder Dragon descendants are a completely different story... they can even take a step closer and well... marry their half sibling without any repercussions... The Elder Dragon Gene immediately carries on to the child, unaffecting it's genetic code... though again it has limits, they can't do it twice, the half siblings children can't mate with eachother, or it will spawn a defect they have to mate outside the family.. "

Yukari's head was practically spinning hearing all this information."Well did you go through with it?" Yukari asked Alexis, as she shook her head. "I had eyes... on another man, and my Uncle very much approved of my choice..." Yukari was now interested in who this mysterious man was. "Come on spill it... who was he?" Yukari poked Alexis in the chest, trying to get her to tell her his name.

Alexis looked down at Yukari's smile, as she tried to get the answer out."Michael..." Alexis stated, while Yukari's jaw dropped, hearing that. "W-what?!" She shouted in shock, trying to figure out why, or how even did that even get in to her mind. "He shot me down, when he was still in mourning about his master... he wasn't looking to attach himself to people, which broke my heart... and on that night is when my Uncle was on his deathbed." Alexis tried not to think about it, trying to remember a happier time, rather than death and rejection. "Do you still love him?" Yukari asked Alexis looking up to her, it took Alexis a moment to think that question through... she followed him to his last dying breath, risked everything to preserve him, yet deep down inside of her, she'd always wonder if there is ever a possibility of the two actually being together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Michael sat up from Alice's bed, fixing his hood as he looked down on the ground... taking a moment for himself to collect his thoughts. Alice shortly awoke feeling the bed shake slightly, she turned around putting an arm around Michael's waist. "Why don't you come back to bed Michael? You know I'm still naked..." Alice enticed Michael which he responded patting her on the head, which led to her to puff out her cheeks. "Mom! I'm back!" Riley yelled out causing Michael to cock his head to the right towards the living room. "You won't believe it, the errands I had, yeah if errands involved blood and fighting then yeah, great errands!" Riley yelled out again kicking her boots off one at a time and feeling the hardwood floor through her socks. Alice was about to get out of bed, to better prepare Riley, to meet her father, but Michael held out his right hand stating he had it covered.

Grabbing his sheathed blade he strapped it to his back, and moved in to the living room, he saw Riley removing her black cloak and hanging it on a coat rack. "Furthermore if they planned for an ambush, then the Crimson Dominon had better train it's troops to—"Riley immediately stopped talking as when she turned around she saw Michael with his hood raised by her mother's room. Riley's heart began to pick up as she can feel the amount of spiritual energy the intruder had. As Riley's stance slowly began to change, Michael lowered his hood, to get a better look at his daughter, she had the Guardian attire, with some accessories... and the same color of hair as her mother's. Following Michael revealing his face to Riley, her heart skipped a beat... there was no doubt, he had the same exact face and attire in the photos. "D-Dad?" Riley choked out, tears welling up in her eyes as she made her way towards Michael rushing towards him.

Riley grabbed and hugged her father as tight as she could letting loose a barrage of tears, relieved to see him alive. Michael was hesitant at first but slowly wrapped his arms around his daughter's back. "It's good to finally meet you Riley..." Michael said to Riley, followed by Riley sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "No kidding... I...I.. I never thought I'd see you... in the flesh... they say you died..." Riley was just so happy to see her father.

"… Riley I need you to do something for me... it's imparitive that you don't tell anyone, not the Guardian Council, not the Sentinels, not the Golden Inquisition or the Golden Empire, and not even your mother... " Michael quietly told his daughter.

Riley of course stood at attention as what he was about to tell her sounded serious enough to put someone in great jeopardy or something..."O-of course, name it dad and I'll see to it." She replied back with the same volume of voice her father had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko scaled several pipes across the catwalk of a rundown industrial plant, she moved quickly and as quietly as she could before moving to her next point.

_"Jon I'm in position..." She said through the telekinetic intercom. _

_**"That's good, I can see you now... alright what do you see?" Jon asked Kyoko as he was getting ready to move in with his brothers.**_

Kyoko looked down at the line of children being processed, she could hear the faint talking down below her. "Is this the one?" She heard a male voice, it held pride and assurance. "No..." A female voice responded to the supposed ringleader. "Next!" A Necromancer yelled out moving the young child who was in a green hoodie and long pants. Kyoko looked at the child as he was being moved into a dark room.

_"Jon... they're taking the children in to a dark room on the opposite side of the room..." She said as she aimed her Long Rifle at the room. _

_**"… Kyoko, that's second priority, we need to find the 8**__**th**__** Wielder or none of this will matter" Jon said as he was concentrated on the task.**_

Kyoko's heart felt heavy as not doing anything, caused her to nearly bite her tongue. _"I see room at the far end of the shipping area... it looks like where they're holding the …. non processed children, west of your position, do you see it?" She asked Jon, who at the time was peeking out of cover to see the room she was pointing to._

_**"Perfect, alright... here's what's going to happen... We're going to turn on every light in the main facility, startling them... in the midst of confusion, we're going to charge in, while you provide sniper fire... try to hit Miotis. "Jon ordered Kyoko as he was readying himself, drawing his blade.**_

_"Roger, and once they're in route, and we have the crest we get the kids out he's holding?" She asked Jon, since her priority of getting everyone out of the Necromancer's clutches. _

_**"Yes, fast and effective..." Jon replied as he signaled Max to raise the lights.**_

Within seconds the barely lit facility in the loading docks, began to flare up, the Necromancers immediately drew their weapons, as they didn't order any activation of lights.

Several energy like attacks hit the main dock on the Necromancer's position, with their elites scrambling to converge on the loading dock. Kyoko aimed down on the sights of her Beretta 50. Cal, taking a deep breath as she laid down on the pipes. Shots echoed the docking facility as soon as Kyoko knew it, she already wasted a magazine, prompting her to immediately reload. Several headshots and two bullets hitting their hearts. She could see Jon, Link, Max, and Brody entangled and fighting with the Necromancers. Brody broke through tackling Miotis to the ground punching him twice before grabbing him and throwing him on his makeshift throne. Miotis was immediately surrounded by the Elite Necromancer warriors, as he laughed. "Fools! Did you honestly think that you'd be able to defeat me here?! HAHAHAHAHA! This is just our first base! We'll continue it in another as you scramble to find us!" Miotis disappeared along with his bodyguard detachment. Jon tried to grab him, as he disappeared, making him fall over the crates. "NO!" Jon shouted seeing their chance to stop him and get the crest failed.

Brody scratched his head, chuckling, then laughing like a crazy person. Jon snapped his head in Brody's direction. "Why the FUCK?! ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Jon snapped at his younger brother. Brody shifted his right ring finger causing the crest of light attached to a golden chain seep through the space and hang from the very same finger."Going to be hard for him to find the 8th Wielder, now that he lost his only playing card to find him/her." Brody stated, while Jon and the others on the ground cheered patting Brody on the back and shoulders, stating he did a good job.

"Alright let's get the children held in the facilty the fuck out of here, dumbass Necromancers didn't know how to effectively operate the crest... if they did all they needed to know is concentrate the Spiritual Energy towards the crest to locate the child.." Jon laughed seeing the Necromancers had little to no information about how the Wielder's operated the crests, or how to use the crest to locate the wielder.

As the Guardians immediately made a mad dash to the holding area, however Kyoko didn't follow them she immediately made her way towards the dark room, where the child was taken to be processed. Taking out her G-11 she activated the light on the side of the rifle. "Hello, are you kids alright?". She heard nothing but the haunting silence. Kyoko stopped moving as she winced hearing a squishing bubbling noise. Kyoko pointed her flashlight towards the floor, her heart skipped a beat, seeing blood and chunks of what looked like flesh. Kyoko shifted to the left and right trying to spot any captives, she looked up pointing her flash light up seeing a a long pipe. Grabbing a black rope out of her pack and a red flare she lit the flare and tied it to the rope swinging it wrapping it around the pipe below the ceiling. As the flare dangled and hung from the rope she saw the room began to illuminate a bright red. Hey eyes widened as it adjusted to her surroundings... chunks of corpses everywhere... clothing splattered in blood, chains hanging from the ceiling with hooks stuck in to what looked like the remains of corpses. She pointed her weapon in all directions looking at this slaughter... none of these bodies were whole, they were mutilated, butchered, blood and entrails everywhere.

Kyoko's mind began to play tricks on her as she could hear faint screaming as what took place here, she knew what 'Processing' meant... this was the result.. Tears streamed down her face seeing this nightmare from Hell. A blood stained stuffed white rabbit fell from a skinned arm, causing her to throw up seeing more and more of the room. She backed up hitting someone, she turned around to see Jon... his expression neutral and his eyes seemed... emotionless. "Kyoko..." He said as she immediately hugged his form, crying in to his chest. "Oh my God! Jon! They, They murdered them! Butchered them! They were children! WHY?!" Kyoko screamed at Jon, crying her eyes out.

Jon looked at the scene before him as the flare continued to illuminate a large chunk of the room."Necromancers have no morals, Kyoko... they use anything at their disposal and will go to any lengths to find out what line they can cross... this is just the one of many atrocities they committed." Jon told Kyoko of what the Necromancers are truly capable of. "Why did they do this?! Why put them in a room and kill them!?" She asked crying in to his chest. "They conducted their experiments... operated on them, butchered and mangled them..." Jon said seeing a mangled corpse with most of it's flesh seared off, barely recognizable.

A gurgled noise could be heard on the far end to the room, Kyoko's eyes widened as she thought that was a survivor. Letting go of Jon quickly as she turned around aiming her flashlight down the room"Jon someone's alive!" She said causing Jon to reach out for her quickly. "Kyoko wait!" He said grabbing her arm. "I have to save them!" Kyoko cried as Jon conjured a ball of light throwing it towards the direction, revealing, what made that noise. At the end of the room, was hundreds of grotesque looking creatures, with morphed into abominations.."W-What?" She said in disbelief, her eyes glared at the hundreds of creatures. "Those fuckers are the one who butchered them!" She said aiming down her rifle on the creatures. Jon lowered her rifle, causing her head to snap towards him."Kyoko... those are the kids.." Hearing that she shook her head, refusing to believe it. "No, no, no, no, no, NO, NO! You're lying, that can't be true!" She cried out, looking back seeing the morbid looking faces, and noticed that none of the remains on the ground had heads, or remnants of skulls.

"They turned them in to those creatures..." Jon said to Kyoko as the creatures started to either crawl, limp, or stagger towards them. Kyoko said nothing as she rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jon followed her out shutting and putting a metal pipe between the door's handles keeping it shut, while multiple pounding on the metal door and scratches, while they heard screeching, groaning, roaring, and what seemed to be an agonizing shouts.

_**"Jon, the kids have been moved out of the factory, and Kari is with the others... did you find the kids in processing?" Brody asked Jon through his earpiece. "Yeah... we did.." Jon said, in un positive tone in his voice. "Oh...We'll wait for you two..." Brody said to Jon. **_

_**"Brody... get away from the factory, get far away... We'll meet up with you momentarily." He said to Brody. **_

_**"….. I understand."**_

Jon looked at Kyoko as she marched angrily to a gas valve, she hit the valve with her rifle breaking it, and causing the gas to make a hissing noise, as she moved to the next tank doing the same. Before Jon could approach her she looked at him with blood shot eyes and a rage filled expression."I'm going to burn this place to the fucking ground!" She told Jon, hitting another gas valve, while Jon approached her, as she moved to the next gas valve. She turned to face him, with the same expression. "Don't stop me!" She shouted at Jon, but Jon didn't stop her, she saw him going to her valve ripping it off. She nodded and smiled as she hit the next one while Jon ripped off the other tank right by her's with his Dragon strength. The room began to fill up with gas, Kyoko however was not done, she moved over to oil barrels unsealing the lids to each one and pushing them over causing oil to spill out all over the floor, her eyes darted towards the processing room, where the door was being dented and chipped as the experiments tried to get out.

Jon approached Kyoko grabbing her by the waist with his right arm pulling her towards the exit, he approached the electrical pannel slamming his elbow on it causing to spark and shootout electrical sparks, with a black electrical cord hung out discharging electricity. Jon opened up the metal door slamming it shut behind them, Kyoko made her way forward ahead of Jon keeping her back towards the building as she walked away, with in seconds the factory exploded igniting in a flaming inferno, she stopped as Jon caught up to her, seeing her tighten her fists as she just stared off towards Tokyo. "Kyoko?" Jon called out to her as he stood by her right side looking at her face. She started to sniffle, her eyes welled up with fresh tears and her mouth began to quiver. Moments later she broke down into tears, crying as more explosions happened at the raging inferno.

She cried as hard and as loud as she could over the roaring flames, knowing what happened in there. Kyoko fell to her knees crying out and moving her hands to wipe the tears out of her eyes, as they kept leaking down. Jon knelt down by her wrapping his left arm around her, as she leaned against him trying to find it in her to cry even louder, of all those kids that were kidnapped, were mutilated and turned in to grotesque creatures. Several Gas tanks could be heard rupturing and exploding in the raging inferno, while all Kyoko wanted to do was cry, her time spent in the Timed Dimension, didn't help her to cope with what she just saw in the processing room. She wanted to just go back, and be ignorant of all she knows, though another part wanted to go back and stop the slaughter before it even happened... though she was trapped in the present, scarred for seeing such an atrocity... and more yet to come.

_**H̕A̘͉̜̗͉͌̇͋͜͝HA̬͓H͔̝͆ͭ͢͡A̧͚̩͕̓̂͒̂ͨ̄͗̓ͅH̴͓̖͓̎ͨA̘͍͎ͦ̓̎ͫH͇̕AHAH̛̘̣͓̳̥͙̾̿ͪ̕Ą̬͙ͪ̃͌ͧ̃H̡̻̿̔ͥ͆͜A̷̠̟̎͆͑̈ͦͫͅH̵Á̵͉!̉͞ Fͦ͒͏̠ͤ̀ͤ́Oͩ͘͜O͏̣̥̄̀̆ͣͯL̶̢̡̮͇̆ͯ̃I̙̬̭̗̰̳͋ͧͮ̕S̨̤̍̈H̳̫͓̒ ̯͖̎ͩ̿ͥ͠M̴̟̦̟̄͛̍̽ͅO̮̓̊҉̙̐̊̽͟Ŕ̠͇ͅT̵͉̦ͭ̅A̺̭̋L̤̞̻͉͙̃ͪ͞!̶̬͚̰͐͐͡͞ ̘̲̠̎̽͘͟W̷̡̭̥̩͇̊͆̊͆͜ͅÉE̸̬̠̦̞ͩ̎P̵̛͍̻̹̞̲̀͒ͤ́̊ ̶͓̖͉͓͋ͤA̗̲̭̞͎ͩ̈́́Ǹ̵̴̡̞̩̳͈͢D̼̪̰͓̺ͥ ̯͋ͬ͟ͅŞ̞̗͆̈̿͒͡U̴̺͠͏̴̰̅FF̶̴̛̖̯̼̉̃ͣE̡̪ͧͩͨͤR͌́̔͠҉͠!̙̬̔͊͂**_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**-Starknight'Renegade &amp; Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**


	36. Chapter 36: Revealed

Tsukune was laying down on a very soft futon with Mizore laying against him with her arms wrapped around his chest. The two laid in relative peace, as they were stripped down and under the futon's covers. Tsukune's mind was being haunted by Michael telling him that the final trial would be when they got back to the academy. Tsukune sat up from the futon stirring Mizore from her rest against her boyfriend. "Sorry..." Tsukune said to Mizore, running his hand along her right cheek affectionately.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Tsukune sighed as he popped his neck from side to side."I guess, I'm just nervous..." Tsukune said looking at Mizore as he stretched his arms. The snow woman looked up at Tsukune curiously.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"Yeah, our final trial before we're tossed in to a war..." Tsukune reminded Mizore, as he was reminded this constantly in his nightmares.

Mizore gave Tsukune a somber look, like a puppy would give to its owner when it sensed something was off or is its owner was saddened.

"I know..." She said as she looked down, "I'm nervous too." Tsukune held Mizore's chilled form close to him hugging her trying not to think about it. "… Mizore I know you want kids with me... But if we did try to have them right now... before we're thrown in to the chaos, I don't know if I'll ever see home again, or if we have to live in our own place with the others... just know that we'll have a family, I promise... " Tsukune said kissing her on the forehead.

Mizore smiled and giggled.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she said sweetly. "You know the others are going to be on your case from taking me like that... " Tsukune said to Mizore, as he got up from the futon slipping on his boxers, and pants.

"They can get on my case about it all they want," she said, "why should I be concerned about what they have to say to me?"

Tsukune awkwardly chuckled."Well not what they'll say... more of what they'll do." Tsukune said worried another conflict would make way with the others.

"Like I said," Mizore said as she sat up, "why should I be concerned?"

As she spoke, she raised a hand and summoned a small swirl of icy wind around her fingers. Tsukune sighed as he sat on the ground putting on his socks and black combat boots, quickly tying them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko was sitting on a ledge of a harbor as the warehouse behind her was still on fire leaving warehouse, shrapnel of metal, glass, and concrete scattered everywhere around the building as the building's foundation slowly began to give way, Jon was behind her waiting for her to cope of what she just saw in there, she stopped crying and he saw that was improvement, yet... the quiet was deafening for him. Several gas pipes blew in the in the adjacent building.

"Kyoko... they're in better place." Jon tried to console with her as he sat on the ledge with her. "Yeah... I can't even imagine what they had to go through... Why kids... the innocence of the world? Why Jon? Why?" She asked Jon, though he didn't have an answer, as Necromancers were always willing to break that line of ethics and morality. "They're sick wretched creatures Kyoko, they'll never see the innocent only the unwilling to die for their cause..." Jon said to Kyoko, while the two saw several fire engines blaring their sirens as they moved towards the burning factory. "Come on we'd better be off, we still have to-" Jon was cut off as several explosions from Tokyo could be seen across the river bank. "What the Fuck?" Jon said as Kyoko got off the ledge with him.

The two could hear gunfire, explosions, echoing of thunder from Tokyo, followed by four giant spiraling towers made from fused metal, in four separate places of Tokyo City.

_**"Jon! S-=SHIT! The Necromancers have activated their failsafe! Them and their Technomancer buddies! The Necro's are summoning a horde! F-Fuck! And those Obelisk things are popping out! We're going to meet up with you guys, they're tearing the city apart!" **_Brody shouted over the comm through his ear device. "This has gone on long enough..." Kyoko said as she loaded her weapons. "I agree..." Jon said raising his hood over his head and drawing his glowing white two handed elder sword. The two stopped seeing four bright white beams of lights coming from the obelisks location in four different places in the city, going up in the sky, what ever the Necromancers were planning they were activating it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune and Mizore made their way back to the lodge where the others were waiting, some of them had scornful eyes on Mizore for pulling that move on them. Luise was on Kasano's lap as they were sitting in front of a fire place on a nice comfy couch snuggling,

Kurumu flew right in the lodge as she was looking all over for Tsukune."Mizore!" She shouted as she landed right by Tsukune retracting her wings back in to her skin.

"Is there a problem?" Mizore asked with an innocent smile. Kurumu glared at Mizore as she clenched her fists tightly, though she calmed down when she looked at Tsukune. "Tsukune are you alright?" Kurumu asked Tsukune hugging him tightly. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it..." Tsukune said as he patted Kurumu on the head.

"Oh relax, all we did was snuggle up for warmth," Mizore said as she blushed shyly.

Kurumu shot a glare at the snow woman.

"Yet somehow I don't buy any of your BS," she said as she crossed her arms.

Kurumu turned her attention to Tsukune.

"Is it true? Did you guys really just snuggle?" She asked, hoping to get the truth from him.

Tsukune shook his head."I had breakfast at Mizore's home, and had a talk with her parents... especially the fact that her father was looming over me as Mizore's mom was having the 'talk' with me... that conversation got awkward real fast on both accounts for Mizore and I." Tsukune said to Kurumu about his meeting with Mizore's parents.

Kurumu gasped.

"Y-You mean... You guys were... Talking about... P-Possibly," she stammered.

Kurumu shot a glare at Mizore and gritted her teeth.

"You son of a-!" She exclaimed as she pounced on the snow woman, sparking an instant jostle between the pair. Tsukune got in between the two trying to stop them from trying to kill each other seeing as Kurumu though Mizore was cheating trying to get a baby in before she could."Kurumu, Mizore knock it off!" Tsukune exclaimed as his arms were keeping them at arms length from each other.

"Let me at her! Let me at her!" Yelled Kurumu. Tsukune felt a pull in the air as Michael appeared from moving through his means of teleporting. Alexis got up from her chair approaching Michael, as he approached her. "Alexis, I need to tell you something in our ancient dialect... it's that important." Michael said with Alexis nodding.

_**"Tokyo los neben iidah, faal Nahgahdinok lost bel feyal ol pruzah ol obelisks. .. . dii prustmun lost ahk bo, saraan fah ont daal wah mindaziir." (**__Tokyo is under attack, the Necromancers have summoned the horde as well as the obelisks... my apprentices have also arrived, they're waiting for us to return to the academy.__**) **_Michael whispered to Alexis causing her eyes to widen from what has just happened..

_**"Ruz mu kent regroup voth faal Wielders waan Nust los tul nau Gol.**_**" (**_Then we must regroup with the Wielders if they're still on Earth.__**)**_Alexis said to Michael as she was ready to charge in and break the enemy's spirits.

Tsukune while trying to listen in noticed Alexis had a Slavic accent when speaking in the ancient dialect. "_**Nid, mu kent sent voth prustmun diist. .. mu. .. Zu'u vis ni orlaav daar faazrot wah dii zoortah bo wah dii usliik prustmunro graad. .. nid nust kent mindok niidro zey, nuz daar los dii laat untak fah Tsukune ahrk vorey. **_" _(__No, we must deal with the apprentices first... we... I can not permit this insult to my legacy go to my former apprentices graves... no they must know it's me, but this is my final trial for Tsukune and the others.__) _ Michael said to Alexis as she looked at Tsukune and the others that resided in the room, their final trial.

Alexis nodded quietly as she stood by the exit waiting for the others. "Alright, get your things together, we're heading back your final trial awaits at the academy..." Michael said to the warriors as he turned his back to them.

_**I did all I could, let's see if it matches up to the skill of my most elite apprentices.**_

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

**U.S. Marine III Expeditionary Force/ On Route to Tokyo City...**

Several M1126 ICV rolled through several dozen overturned vehicles. "900 meters out..." The driver announced as he was looking through the night vision cam. The lead driver's eyes widened seeing a stumbling object in the middle of the row. "Holy SHIT!" He exclaimed trying to swerve the Armored Carrier, striking the object causing the convoy to immediately halt in the black thick mist. "God Damn it... EVERYONE OUT!" The CO ordered to the enlisted Marines. The Carriers doors from the back of the ICV dropped letting the Marines in combat Marpat digital camo and gas masks with green lenses pour out of the vehicle brandishing their weapons with their laser pointers on.

"Corporal, check to see who we hit!" The Lt. Marine ordered the corporal of the squad. "Aye, Aye sir!" He responded rushing over to the downed object, the corporal looked seeing the blood trail on the asphalt, he winced hoping the ICV didn't hit a Civilian. "Fuck... please don't be a pedestrian.." He silently said with his voice muffled through the gas mask. The Corporal stopped seeing the object, his eyes narrowed down as he saw the grotesque looking figure. The Corporal crouched down moving his m4 under the Grunt's arm, lifting it up to see the talon. "What the fuck are you?" He said out, shocked to see this thing. "Corporal give me a sitrep!" The Lt. Marine yelled out.

"Sir, I don't know what the fuck we just hit, but it ain't human..." The Corporal yelled out, while several marine Humvees stopped. "What the fuck is the hold up?!" The driver yelled out sticking his head out of the door. Before the Lt. Marine could answer, a sgt's eyes widened as he saw a mass of object in front of the convoy. "Contacts 12 O CLOCK!" He yelled out to the Convoy on the comm channel. All eyes turned to the amassed figures barely visible by the black thick mist. Four red flares were fired up in the air temporarily lighting up the figures. Four skeletal cloaked master necromancers were in front of the horde of their creations. With in seconds the horde began to make a frenzied charge on the convoys position. "OPEN UP ON THEM!" The Lt. Marine ordered followed by a wave of ammunition being fired at the Necromancer's position, shredding several dozen waves as they began to slowly redirect the convoy out of the hordes path.

Several chained explosions cut across the convoy's path, forcing the row of vehicles to deviate off course, and split up from their formation. Two hundred meters above the convoy was a cloaked Technomancer gunship reloading its next payload while listening in to all the radio chatter trying to coordinate effectively with its forces to repel the Human Military intervention.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsukune and the others appeared by the gateway, as they made their way towards the academy, the sky had dark threatening storm clouds, it was raining and windy, through Moka's, Omote's, and Kokoa's training, the rain did not bother them as it was just a simple sizzle on their skin. Though besides from the threatening weather, something was off... there was a pull in the air, Tsukune, along with Kasano immediately picked up on it first. Michael stopped ahead of the group turning around to face them, which they immediately halted as well. His face shifted from his normal monotone look, to a small frown.

"At last you all have returned..." Dominic said to Michael, as lightning struck across the sky revealing the entire 74th Legion which was full of Michael's Elite Apprentices, behind him. Tsukune, Kasano, Kurumu, Mizore, Moka, Yukari, Ruby, Omote, Liz, Gin, Kokoa, and Luise's eyes widened.

"Finally the Phantom has shown himself! Let's kill them and be done with it!" Barvil announced to his comrades, many who drew their blades preparing to meet it with their foe.

The group had their eyes on Michael as he didn't even pay the Dark Guardians any attention."Your final Trial... beat them and you pass... if you fail you die..." Michael said to the others, who were in utter shock, as Michael turned around to face his apprentices. "HEAR ME! I SHALL PERMIT YOU TO FIGHT ME AFTER YOU FIGHT MY APPRENTICES!" Michael said to his Elite Apprentices. "It doesn't matter how you die, you're next you fraud!" Barvil announced while the Dark Guardians slowly approached. As Kasano and Alexis moved with the group, most of the Dark Guardians froze. "Kasano?! What are you doing over there?!" A Dark Guardian asked. Dominic was deeply disturbed if Kasano was following him... he either is Michael or... a very convincing fake.

Before Kasano was about to reply he felt Michael's hand grab on to his left shoulder, and at the same time grabbing Alexis's shoulder. "Not you two, I forbid you to fight them..." Michael stated, causing the two to look at him with absolute shock. "What?!" They both yelled at him utterly confused why he'd give such an order. "You can't be serious, they're going to need our help! Tsukune's my brother, and I'm not going to abandon him!" Kasano yelled at his father, causing a faint smile. "That's my boy..." Michael said calmly while keeping Alexis at bay. "You helped train him Alexis... you should remain behind, and that's an order I expect you to follow..." Alexis looked at Tsukune fearing for his safety as she sighed acknowledging Michael's command, Liz was also pulled from the group as he ordered her to observe and nothing else..

As the group began drawing their weapons and activating their abilities, the Dark Guardians stood proud with their weapons drawn. As the thunder shook the sky from a large lightning strike, Dominic charged first to meet Tsukune again, clashing his spear with Tsukune's sword. "Let's see how well you progressed, boy..." Dominic taunted while Tsukune kicked him back with a deadly force. Dominic skid back as he looked at Tsukune with concentration, disappearing in a flash Tsukune turned quickly to his right blocking the strike, then to his left, and right, repeating the process several dozen times, switching it twice to block several strikes from the sky, before he twirled around with his blade striking Dominic on the cheek catching him off guard.

"Impressive..." Dominic said to Tsukune, astonished that he blocked all that, while whistling in for the other Dark Guardians to move on the rest of his companions. "But it ends here..." He stated as the he re-engaged with Tsukune, drawing his short blade as well. Moka went against Two Dark Guardians wielding broadswords while Omote fired her Yumi bow at flanking warrior on Kokoa's right. Kurumu took to the skies moving very fast, fast enough to evade the Gravitational manipulations that many of the Dark Guardians used to try to get her down to their striking level, or they'd have to take to the skies as well. Gin hugged his form as his eyes concentrated turning from a golden color to a bright whitish blue as he immediately transformed in to his Elder Wolf Form roaring at the Dark Guardians.. "Elder watch it!" A Dark Guardian yelled out, while Ruby began summoning protective barrier spells for her friends. Mizore was trying to keep several Dark Guardians off her friends flanks as she was immediately in her ice armor turning the rain around her enemies into sharp arrow like objects.

Moka felt her level of energy increasing as a wave of energy exploded around her knocking several Dark Guardians back from grabbing a hold of her. Moka immediately used her deadly speed while she wielded her blood sword cutting several Dark Guardians in her way before she regrouped with Tsukune placing her back against his. The Dark Guardians that were wounded by Moka immediately got back up to face her, Kurumu looked at the mass of Dark Guardians slowly making their way to surround her friends, she took a deep breath and twirled in the air plummeting to the ground in a death spin striking the ground around the Elite Apprentices, causing a massive energy shockwave. Kasano summoned two blood daggers as his form's aura began to fluxiate, and Luise was by his left flank summoning golden electrical strikes.

As Tsukune and Dominic were in heated combat, Tsukune slowly began to push the advantage against Dominic forcing him on the defensive. Dominic was shocked, this was not the same inexperienced welp he fought in the past... this was a whole different person, confident, calm, and concentrated.

_***SLASH!***_

Dominic gasped as he was thrown off his feet from Tsukune's blade slashing across his chest the blood blade was engulfed in flames from interacting with foreign blood. Dominic fell into the mud hitting the ground hard, Michael's eyes concentrated on Tsukune as he brought his blade up motioning he was going to plunge it in Dominic's chest.

_**That a boy... do it...**_

Tsukune's crimson eyes locked on to Dominic as he maneuvered his blade down, though as his blade was about to strike Dominic, two Dark Guardians moved their swords to block Tsukune's execution, while throwing a pressurized electrical attack towards Tsukune, throwing him back. Dominic quickly got up, as he ascended to his next form... the Warlord's Rage form. Dominic's eyes turned blood red as his eyes dilated in a reptilian shape.

Kasano crossed his blades with his recon partner, Artemis Lokzii, she was in Dark Guardian attire with a hood raised and a black balaclava mask. "Kasano! What're you doing fighting for this phantom?!" She screamed forcing her two blades down against his. "He's not a phantom, he's real!" He exclaimed forcing her back while the two clashed their blades again.

"Come to your senses! This is a Guardian Council trick!" She yelled back kicking his chest while two other Dark Guardians got on her flank, to help her. Kasano was a feared member in the 74th Dark Legion for the Dark Guardian Council, and in the Crimson Dominion, he was known to get his missions done the fastest and with a high body count. Kasano looked at his father for a moment...

_Father... I failed you once, I wasn't there when you were taken away from us... If I was there maybe I could've saved you... I'm not going to fail you this time._

Kasano let out a vicious roar, his aura exploding red as he charged the Dark Guardians causing them to quickly backup in fear, while each of them moved to their rage forms. Kokoa deadlocked her war hammer against several Dark Guardians. "I'M...GOING... TO...KNOCK YOUR HEADS IN!" She shouted pushing them back.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kyoko was quickly sprinting with Jon in Tokyo city, as they were trying to link up with the others, it was chaos everywhere, Fire, explosions, and bodies... everywhere. "This is crazy! What happened to Cloak and dagger?!" She exclaimed vaulting over a small wall. "Desperation! They're trying to make their failsafe operation work... and so far it's working... though this tantrum they're throwing is bringing the Global attention... the secrecy of Earth is in danger..." Jon explained to Kyoko as he sliced a servant grunt in half, as it tried to sneak up on them. Kicking the corpse that was slowly falling apart the grunt was thrown forward falling in two halves.

Kyoko flinched seeing Jon's quick reaction."Gah!... What happens when that incident expands?!" She exclaimed firing off SOCOM handguns in to several Grunts. "…. We won't be able to cover this up!" Jon kicked a brute over a car wreckage. "H-How're you going to cover this up?!" She screamed tossing a frag grenade over the wreckage. "It wouldn't be the first time, a lot of energy in fixing memories!" Jon shouted as he got Kyoko down from the grenade. "You mean you did it before?!" She exclaimed, while he ducked from a ricochet bouncing off their cover. "Yeah Battle of Iwo Jima... Thomas, heh he slipped up using his powers as the chosen wielder... he's Matt's and T.K.'s Grandpa.. " Jon Informed Kyoko, punching a Serith out of the way of Kyoko, throwing another frag.

The two stopped quickly seeing a squad of Elite Necromancers, Kyoko pulled out her G-11, without aiming she began to suppress their position while moving towards cover as Jon followed her. "We don't have time to deal with these guys!" She yelled out, seeing they were trying to suppress the two with arcane attacks. The two shook as a rocket barrage from an U.S. Army Apache helicopter hit the Necromancer's position. "Huh... that was lucky..." Jon said as Kyoko nodded. "Wait... the U.S. Military is getting involved, Jon...What's going to happen now that they're finding out that these things are supernatural?" Kyoko asked Jon as he didn't know how to answer that.

"Kyoko... honest to God truth? I have no fucking idea... there is not going to be a cover up, Earth will be asking questions, and so will the known universe, what ever the Necromancers are doing with those Obelisks, isn't going to be good... Now come on we have to link up with the others..." Jon said while Kyoko nodded as she quickly followed him as Jon tried to zero in on their location.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mizore and Kurumu were side by side trying to reach Tsukune as the two were covered in cuts and bruises. Kokoa was protecting her sister Omote as she provided Kokoa with ranged support with her yumi bow, the two were taking a serious beating. Ruby was on Gin's right flank while Yukari was on his left flank the two providing support and aggressive spells against their foes. Luise and Kasano pressed the advantage while Moka and Tsukune kept pressing forward in to the 74th Dark Legion. Tsukune was becoming frustrated as every time he came close to finishing off an elite, there would be another stopping him letting the other recover.

The Dark Guardians were proving to be not only well trained but an effective force to be reckoned with, Tsukune now realized that Michael was dead serious about them being trained as effective hunters. The outer circle of Dark Guardians began to arch several types of pressurized energy attacks with different elements, into the young fighters defensive perimeter, it was like looking at phantasia of destruction as it was flung in rhythm. Luise's spiritual senses felt that massive pull that was being hurled at them. "Ruby Shield!"

Ruby was quick to form a spiritual dome to deflect most of the projectiles but some hit the ground at their position. Kasano started to fall back while using his own energy to deflect the incoming bombardment from the 74th Dark Legion. A purple electrical pressurized energy blast hit the ground in between Kokoa and Omote throwing them off their feet and into the blood soaked mud as rain continued to pour down from the sky.

Tsukune's concentration broke as he saw the two hit the ground. Kurumu glared at the perimeter of Dark Guardians, she let loose a purple aura going outwards affecting their minds to the point where she temporarily stunned them, though it only helped for two seconds. Mizore helped Omote out of the mud, she was visibly shaking as she was still feeling the effect of the blast, Kokoa gritted her teeth getting out of the mud and tackling two Dark Guardians against a tree, forcing them through it. Another bombardment was launched the beautiful colors were mesmerizing as the lit up the ground before striking it, this time throwing Kurumu and Ruby off their feet shocked from the blast, the spiritual dome collapsed, Tsukune broke his concentration again getting cut and shocked several times.

Seeing Tsukune in pain Alexis gasped wanting to intervene as she tried to take a step forward, though Michael held her back.

Tsukune screamed out in rage as he threw his hands forward unleashing a deadly wave of electricity, shocking ten Dark Guardians and throwing them forward. Kasano threw his own wave of pressurized blasts in retaliation, his were faster and more accurate. "HERE IT COMES AGAIN!" Luise screamed out, as another wave of Pressurized energy blasts lit up the ground in an assortment of colors. Several detonations hit the young fighters defensive circle throwing them off their feet and in to the ground wounded and bleeding, Gin, Kokoa, Mizore, Moka, Tsukune, Kasano kept fighting as they tightened the circle around their friends to keep them back. The Dark Guardians were becoming wounded and tired though they kept pushing the advantage in tactics and power. Moka was hit on her left cheek, while she swung her blade in retaliation cutting a Dark Guardian's chest. Pressurized energy attacks with a fire element was thrown in the circle this time, Mizore fell to her knees as she took the brunt of the attack, clawing at the ground she found the will to stand up shaking her armor melted away, her skin covered in burns as she persisted, using the rain to heal herself. Kurumu went into overdrive expending her own energy to ward off enemy attacks while trying to slice her way to keep the circle protected.

Ruby got on her hands and knees before unsteadily getting to her feet trying to conjure a protective dome. Yukari bleeding from the lip and ears, got up trying to activate a healing spell to provide some relief to her friends. Omote with her energy barrier rising to match her other self got to her feet, she picked up a spear from the ground dropped by an enemy. Four Dark Guardians outside the Circle jumped up in the air, reeled their arms back and throwing it forward, throwing four different colored lights at them. Red, Blue, Green, and Gold. The bright lights emitting from the energy struck the ground hitting their position. As the smoke cleared both Tsukune and Kasano were breathing heavily as they erected a dome themselves to protect the others though they got hit with the attack first, the two bleeding heavily most of their open wounds quickly scabbed from the heat of the energy. "There... there is just no end!" Kurumu shouted while kicking a female Dark Guardian wielding two daggers back.

Tsukune's eyes widened... was this their fate? To die by their final trial? Everytime he came close to killing one, another two prevented it, they did this at least a hundred times, to the point where it was wearing him down. The Dark Guardians took a beating too, cycling their wounded giving them a moment for their backup system to heal their wounds while the untouched ones would face them. Kasano grabbed a hold of Luise as she fell against him, her arms bleeding. Tsukune didn't know how long they lasted, it was more than an hour. The group huddled even closer, shoulder to shoulder, back to back, as the Dark Guardians lowered their weapons aiming at them as they inched closer. Moka looked at Tsukune, followed by Kurumu, Omote, Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, and Kokoa. Tsukune held his blade in defiance... he'd die before they got to them.

_***CLAP... CLAP... CLAP... CLAP... CLAP***_

Tsukune's eyes widened seeing Michael... clapping... who was he applauding? "Well done... You passed." Michael said as he moved forward ceasing his clapping. "P-passed?" Tsukune choked out, while the Dark Guardians turned their attention to Michael ignoring the young fighters they fought. "One on one, you'd been able to annihilate your foe Tsukune... though since all of you were fighting them in such numbers... I knew you wouldn't been able to kill them in a group, they'd block you from making the killing blow... but to survive such odds... there is no doubt you'd have a fighting chance in the war to come..." Michael explained. "Though I seen enough, and I'm impressed, though it's time to end this..." Michael said to them as he looked at his Elite apprentices. "We couldn't agree more, time to die Phantom!" Barvil shouted as the Dark Guardians moved on Michael's position. Michael's eyes widened as they lit up a bright white blue. He held up his hand throwing a pressurized blast at the Elite apprentices throwing them back. The ground shook as lightning from the sky intensified and the winds picked up. Behind Michael in the black thick stormy clouds, was a silhouette of a very large Dragon. Holding out his right hand he unleashed a deadly torrent of Lightning strikes from his palm striking the apprentices and throwing them to ground, while they threw their own assortment of elemental attacks.

Michael threw back all elemental attacks redirecting his own attacks with them. Several of the hard hitters charged on Michael's position trying to flank him, their blades drawn. Michael quickly drew his Elder Dragon Blade, deflecting their attacks and knocking them back, Their eyes widened as the blade he wielded was definitely Michael's. Michael tossed the blade up and struck it with lightning from the sky letting loose a barrage of lightning strikes to hit the ground. Michael inhaled a large intake of air, before letting loose a mighty roar that shattered the very ground and skies. _**"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_The voice was mind numbing as it sent many off their feet or to their knees. The light of the moon broke through the clouds, as Michael dispelled the storm, his eyes going back to his black iris as he calmed down, The 74th Dark Legion in awe... shocked as the slowly rose to their feet, just staring at Michael as light rain poured down from the night sky. Dominic dropped both his Short sword and spear, followed by the pattern being repeated more and more weapons dropped, as the Dark Guardians slowly approached Michael.

One of the female Dark Guardians moved her right hand to feel Michael's face, she could feel the raw power pouring from his form, she gasped in shocked then immediately grabbed Michael hugging him and crying in to his cloak, the 74th moved as they couldn't believe it... their master had returned, their founder, their leader...

Barvil kneeled down before his master, bowing his head down in shame as he believed him to be a fraud. Alexis quickly healed Tsukune and the others, as they made their way towards Michael. "Dad... that was... amazing." Kasano said to Michael, while the 74th's eyes widened hearing that as they looked at Kasano. "Kasano?... You're... You're the son of Michael? You have the blood of the Elder?" Dominic asked, as he was truly shocked that Kasano was Michael's son by blood.

"It is true Dominic, my blood courses through his veins...My heir... and hopefully my successor..." Michael confirmed it, while praising Kasano aiming him to be his successor. "And this young warrior as well... Tsukune Aono... without him, I'd never been able to return to the world of the living... one of my greatest apprentices I could ever train.." Michael gave Tsukune a soft smile. "Him and because of this Woman... Alexis Veelra... she kept my soul safe in a soul gem, keeping me alive spiritually.." Michael exposed his savior, the very person who they thought was an enemy. "But she's apart of-"

"No she's was a undercover agent that was working for me, to be my eyes and ears with in the Guardian Council, to keep me updated secretly." Michael exposed Alexis's role and true allegiance. "Listen all of you... you were all deceived, the Guardian War is a farce! I was used as a Martyr to ignite this war! Ash was the one to deceive the Guardian Council into believing we murdered the first Wielders... he lured you all in with the promise of retribution against those who have wronged us... and as we speak more and more of us, Guardians and Dark Guardians, protectors of the Wielders are dying! Earth is under siege from the Necromancer menace... we will be traveling to Tokyo City to put an end to their schemes, you must return to the Second Earth and spread the word quietly that I have returned... I will deal with Ash shortly... though if we do not hurry, we fall closer and closer to the Great Darkness's final plan!" Michael spoke to his apprentices.

One by one, the Crimson Dragon insignia's were torn off their cloaks and clothing, as they were done being under command of Ash. Michael turned to the others, as his apprentices were about to depart quickly for the Second Earth. "I do believe it's time we met the Wielders... and their Guardians." Michael spoke to the group as he waved his hand in front of them healing them of their wounds and ailments.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

The Founder stood in a large circular room with a large black orb in the middle of the room's floor, revealing only half of it, while the other half was underneath the floor. "My lord, it is done... the Obelisks are powering up as we speak... the curtain will be shattered with in the day's end." The Founder spoke to the orb.

A Dark howling wind could be heard as a red light began to appear in the orb followed what looked to be storm clouds in it. _**"V̙͆ēr̞̿y̻͆ g͖̱ͩo̫̿͛o̝͘ḋ̃̂ ̶̮ͪF̩͕̔oͣ̉u̥nd̔͘e̞rͩ̉͢,̨̙̏ ̭ͦ͒th̀͢i̓ș ̜͈̉p̈́̒l̈ͧ͊e̚a̯s̙e̷̠͜ŝ̕ ̴̣͒m̒e.͖.̔҉..̗̪ ͑͠Aš̠͠ ̫s̳oͯ̚o̸n̸̢͞ a̸s t́͟͝he̠̎ ̫c̑u̜̓ṛ̩̉t͑a̴̓i͐n ̩s̬̿̕ha̸t̀t̨e̵ͫr͎s͏ ̱b̢ͪeͦf̷̺́o̱ŕ̺e ̄t̼h̫e̞ ̸̯̃Ę̇ͦa͇rt̕ͅh̄͟, tȟ͞e ̷̛̙è̈́ͤn̉t̊ͬi̿͢͞rè̋ Ṵ͚n̲ͫ͞i̶vͣḛ̅̀rs̊ͮ̓e͌̀ ̗wil̤̎l̜͋ f̢̋ḻͫ͢ó̀̃cͩk͉ ̥̌̚tó͔͢ ̹E̢̥a̟̰͌r̛ṭ͐ͨh ͍ͭ͡l̑͘i̟k͖e͔ a͢n̟ͪͪt̵̼ͩs̶ ̸͞o̥n̟ ̐͘a̮͂ ͂lioͤn.̴..̜̐ͪ.̳̓ͯ ̕t͜hen̖̭̈ ̷the̷̱ ̠̔͠pie̯ͮ̋cͨ͆e̒s̸͗ ҉̙w̏̐il̘l ͙ͤͪf̯͕al̴͡l̂ in͈̥͐ ̵to҉̩ ̽͟p̶̡ͪl̡ac̄é͍.̯.̌.̍.̍ a̳̼͆n͜͡d I̗ͭ ҉͈wil̵̲l̓ͦ͟ ̲̱͂r̴̵e̺͋tu̫͒́r͘n̙̔͡.̪.̸͖̉.͔̩.̘͖ͮ.̱̹̌.̐̇ͧ.̲͈.͎̻ͧ my͈̩̎ ̰̲̄a̵̞ͥs͓̈́ͨce͛n̥s̱i͖̼̎ơn ̺̀i̪s̭ n͙i̛͝gh͚͢.ͦ.̧̩͗.. ̤̒m͙̠̭ýͬ ̧ͭ͞H̴ͪ͠ė̊ͤạͬ̎r͒̅t̝̒ ̃ͣͬw̸͇i̥̫ḷ͘l r̸̲e̢tur̲̆͐n̲ to ̵me̴ ̳̀͝w̦͈it̥͑h ̱̼̇m̫͜y͎̎ ̞̀f̀͑u҉̨l̽ͯl ̰̂ͪpo̘̒w̦er͐̉̐!̼͋ ̓͏R̂̌ea̻dy̘ͧ͋ ỹǒ͖ͨur̾̈ͫ ̧̚fͣor̸͜c̜̬ęͮͮs̑ ̓t͉h̩͊e̱ͧ ̷̓͝en̬d ̄̂̓be͋ͥg̒in͈͖sͭ.͟.̦̈́͡.͕̳̟..͋.̵͐ͦ.ͨ**_" The Great Darkness ordered the Founder, leaving the Founder to nod. 

"At once my lord." The Founder acknowledged the command, while the orb lit up before going black again."…..At last, our redemption of the failing of the Great Snake War... we will ascend in to the war of _**ARMAGEDDON!**_" He declared shouting in to the ceiling.

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**So what comes next? The Battle of Tokyo Chapters come next... Then after the ending of Prelude to the End is in sight... It's going to probably be chapters broken up into segments.**_


End file.
